


Dean Winchester is NOT "hot for teacher"

by CopaceticBrainBox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Castiel, Awkward Dean, Babysitter Castiel, Babysitter Dean, Babysitter Dean Winchester, Babysitting, Banter, Bathtubs, Bickering, Bilingual, Biphobia, Bisexual Dean, Biting, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Bottom Cas, Bottom Dean, Brief homophobia, Castiel Has a Cat, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Switches, Castiel and Dean in Love, Classroom Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Castiel, Cuddly Dean, Dean Has a Cat, Dean Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean and Kids, Dean is clueless, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic destiel, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gabriel is a dad, Handcuffs, Holidays, Humor, I'll add more tags as i go, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kinky, Kinky Castiel/Dean Winchester, Language Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Meeting the Parents, Moving In Together, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pansexual Cas, Pining Dean, Priest Kink, Prostate Massage, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Russian Castiel, Schmoop, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Slow Dancing, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Teacher!Dean, Teachers, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Top Cas, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, Uncle Castiel, bilingual cas, castiel novak - Freeform, cute Destiel, cute flirting, dean/cas - Freeform, human!Cas, kinky priest sex, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 232,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopaceticBrainBox/pseuds/CopaceticBrainBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what sucks? Friggin’ crushes. They fucking suck. Dean Winchester is a full grown, manly man. He does not get butterflies in his stomach when certain pretty boy teachers smile at him in a particularly friendly manner. Except he does, and it’s a fucking problem! He couldn’t be blushing in front of his students every time Novak stopped by to borrow a pen, or a copy of the new worksheet, or because apparently his projector broke every week and he just had to have Dean come and fix it for him. His students were starting to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You know what sucks? Friggin’ crushes. They fucking suck. Dean Winchester is a full grown, manly man. He does _not_ get butterflies in his stomach when certain pretty boy teachers smile at him in a particularly friendly manner. Except he does, and it’s a fucking problem! He couldn’t be blushing in front of his students every time Novak stopped by to borrow a pen, or a copy of the new worksheet, or because apparently his projector broke every week and he just had to have Dean come and fix it for him. His students were starting to notice.

Becky friggin’ Rosen would share this _look_ with Sarah and they’d both burst into a fit of giggles _every goddamn time_ Novak came into the room. The last thing he needed was his students to find out about his stupid little crush. The whole thing was humiliating enough already. So there Dean sat, trying to focus on grading the essays his students had handed in that morning when, of course, Novak walks in.

Dean barely managed not to let out an exasperated groan when he saw him. Because the little shit couldn’t just look like his usual adorable self, he had to go and look fucking _hot_. In his stupid little tight-fitting vest with his charcoal button down, the sleeves were rolled up to expose sinewy forearms and his dark tie was loose and slightly askew. And god his jeans. They were dark wash and they were fucking _tight_. ‘Fuck you and your hot bod, Novak!’ He screamed in his mind.

“Hey, are you busy? I can’t seem to figure out the damn copy machine.” He pointed down the hall, where the copy room was and gave a little shrug. Dean sighed and suddenly Novak looked a little nervous. “If you’re busy it’s fine,” he stammered out quickly, looking like he was about to walk out of the room.

“No, no I’m not busy,” he said quickly, then immediately wanted to slap his palm against his forehead. ‘Yes you are!’ He chastised himself. ‘You had a perfect excuse, but now you’re gonna be stuck in a small, hot room, with Mr. Tight Pants.’ Yeah, exactly, he retorted to himself. *Brain slap*. Wait, what? He shook himself, he was tired, he couldn’t be blamed for the strange conversations he had with himself in his head. He got up to join Novak as he led him towards the copy room. “You really seem to be shitty with technology Novak, how the hell do you even function in the twenty first century?”

A faint blush heated Novak’s cheeks and he gave a little shrug. “Good thing I have you to help me.”

Dean let out a little chuckle at that as they entered the copy room. “Yeah, guess so. So what were you trying to copy?”

He handed Dean a worksheet. “I need 50 copies of this, but I can’t figure out which of these buttons to press.” He gave Dean a sheepish smile and there were _not_ certain insect wings fluttering in his stomach at that.

Dean took the worksheet from him and placed it in the copying tray, or whatever it was called. “So you put that there, and then you press this.” He jabbed a button and Novak leaned in closer, like he was being shown how to fly a rocket ship and Dean’s button-pressing was crucial knowledge. “Then you put in the number of copies you need here.” Novak leaned in closer and Dean could feel his heart rate spike. Novak just nodded along, totally oblivious to how flustered Dean was becoming. “And then you press this little green button, there, easy.”

Novak nodded again and Dean prayed his face wasn’t as red as it felt, because Novak _still_ wasn’t taking a goddamn step back. “Thank you, Dean. It always seems so simple when you do it.” He finally tore his wide blue eyes from the copy machine, pinning Dean under his gaze and smiling gratefully, if a little bashfully. And he still wasn’t stepping back.

It seemed Dean had found himself in a strange game of ‘personal space’ chicken, and fuck if he was gonna lose. After all, he wasn’t a Losechester. Oh god, did he really just think that? “Yeah, no problem man.” Novak didn’t respond, but now not only was he not moving, he was friggin’ _staring_ , just gazing at Dean without explanation, and okay, what?! So, of course, Dean was staring right back. Then Novak’s gaze flicked down to his lips, and they lingered for a good five seconds so Dean was sure he wasn’t imagining it before his gaze flicked back up to his eyes. What the hell was happening?!

“Dean.” Castiel’s gravelly voice growling out his name sent a shiver up his spine. Suddenly the room felt about 20 degrees hotter.

“Yeah?” Responded Dean, and fuck, of course it had to come out all breathless.

“Are you free Friday night?” Castiel’s goddamn eyes kept wandering back to his lips and it was more than a little distracting. He licked his lips before sucking his bottom lip briefly into his mouth, it was a nervous tick and Castiel made him fucking nervous. Novak’s breath hitched as he did so and now Dean was just confused. He was the one with crush, not vice versa, right? Castiel’s gaze finally returned to his eyes and Dean didn’t know if that was better or worse. “Dean.”

Oh yeah, Novak had asked him something. “Huh?”

“Are you free Friday night?” He looked a little grumpy about having to repeat himself, and it was friggin’ adorable.

“Um, yeah, why?”

“Would you like to get dinner with me?”

“Yeah -- wait, what?”

Castiel sighed, and looked even more annoyed. “Dean, I’m asking you on a date. I don’t know why you seem so surprised, I haven’t exactly been subtle. How many times has my projector ‘broke’ in the past week? And I mean --” He gestured to the copy machine, that had been done making copies for a bit now. “-- even my grandmother knows how to use a copy machine.”

Castiel had his hands on his hips and was looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to respond. But Dean’s brain was too busy running around in circles and screaming a million things at him and probably setting fire to itself. There was a few ways he could respond. One being the charming Winchester way, or maybe even the suave, adult, way. But no, he responded with, “You like me? Like, like like… me?”

Cas rolled his eyes but couldn’t keep the amused smile off his face. “Yes, Dean. Do you like like me? Check one for no, two for yes.”

“Uh, two?” He made a check mark in the air with his finger, smiling nervously. They both let out a laugh at Dean’s ridiculousness, successfully cutting through the fog-like tension in the air. Novak finally stepped back, grabbing his copies and scribbling something onto a sticky note that he stuck firmly to the center of Dean’s forehead.

“You can pick me up at 7.” Then he sauntered out with his copies tucked against his chest, leaving Dean smirking and a little dumbstruck as he watched his ass while he walked away.

He peeled the sticky note off his forehead and glanced down at it. It had an address and a number scrawled on it. At the bottom it read: ‘I’d really like like to have dinner with you...even if you might be a little slow. ;)’ Dean blushed a bit as he read it but couldn’t keep the stupid grin off his face as he tucked it into his back pocket and walked back to his classroom with a bit of a skip in his step.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Charlie, I am not high,” Dean stated firmly, then quieter and mumbling a bit he added, “I have a date.”
> 
> Charlie, like the friggin’ golden retriever she was, perked up at that last part. “What was that?” She asked, grinning already. “Dean Winchester, Mr. Love-em and Leave-em, has an actual, legit, date?”

“Ok, what is up with you?” asked Charlie, staring at him like ‘who are you and what have you done with Dean?’ 

Dean looked up from his coffee, a small smile on his face that he couldn’t seem to get rid of since Novak had asked him out. “Hm?”

“Dean.” Charlie sounded a bit panicked now. “What is with the stoner grin you’ve sporting for the past week?” She squinted at him and lowered her voice. “Are you high?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “It’s friday,” he said, shrugging as though that would explain everything. 

“And?” Charlie prompted. “What’s friday? Is that when your dealer drops off that sweet kush?” 

“Charlie, I am not high,” Dean stated firmly, then quieter and mumbling a bit he added, “I have a date.”

Charlie, like the friggin’ golden retriever she was, perked up at that last part. “What was that?” She asked, grinning already. “Dean Winchester, Mr. Love-em and Leave-em, has an actual, legit, date?” 

“Well you don’t have to sound so surprised.”

“With who?!”

And that was the part he had been dreading. He could feel his face heat up as he stared resolutely back at his coffee, fiddling with the lid. 

“Dean. You have to tell me. Who? Who? Who? You know I could do this all day.” She started to poke him every time she said ‘who’. “Who? Who? Who? Come onnn Dean, who?”

Dean fixed her with a very unamused stare and she stopped poking him and raised her eyebrows. “Novak,” he muttered, almost hoping she wouldn’t hear him as he felt his cheeks flame. 

“What?!” She practically shrieked and Dean looked frantically around the teacher’s lounge, only Mrs. Fratelli was in the room with them and she still seemed pretty absorbed in her romance novel. “Oh my god, good job!” She held her hand up for a high five that Dean pointedly ignored. “I mean you’ve been hot-for-teacher for like a million years now. You finally asked him out? Come on, that deserves a high five.” She held her palm closer to him.

“I didn’t ask him out,” Dean said. Charlie faltered, letting her palm drop back down to the table. She shot him an annoyed look, sighing and shaking her head as she took a dramatic sip of her coffee. “What’s that look?!”

“Dean, you are such a pussy.” Dean began to smirk, heh, pussy, but Charlie threw him a warning look that said ‘I know what you’re thinking, don’t you dare.’ “But whatever, your patheticness aside, give me the deets bro, how’d it go down?”

Dean was slightly offended and expressed this in the form of an eyeroll, but he couldn’t keep the grin off his face thinking about it. So he told Charlie the whole embarrassing story and then Charlie was laughing so hard that even Mrs. Fratelli looked up at her incredulously.

“He asked you to help him with the copy machine? Oh my god.” She wiped a tear from her eye. “That sounds like the beginning to a bad porno.” She took a breath trying to settle herself. “And you fell for it!” She broke into a fresh of wave of dorky, snorty, laughter and Dean crossed his arms, refusing to be made a fool of. 

“Whatever,” he pouted. “I’ve got a hot date tonight, which is something that you do not have. So who’s really laughing, huh?” He stood up, grabbing his coffee and notes for his class. “I’ve gotta get to my classroom, I’ll see you at lunch Charlie.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she chuckled, still breathless from her laughter as she flipped him the LLAP sign as he left the room. 

 

His class was just getting out, most of the kids already having filed out when Novak walked in. He glanced up and smiled at the messy dark hair and bright blue eyes before him. Castiel returned his smile with a shy one of his own. Which was new, Novak was a man who always seemed sure of himself, maybe a little awkward, but not shy. 

“Projector broken again?” He asked nonchalantly, reshuffling the papers on his deck for no real reason as he watched Novak blush. Actually friggin’ blush. He shuffled to a stop in front of Dean’s desk and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Actually, my printer isn’t working and I have no idea what’s wrong with it.”

Dean threw him a disbelieving look. 

“It really is!” Castiel exclaimed, looking embarrassed and a bit flustered. Which really made Dean just wanna hug him… or shove him into his pocket and take him home. Either one worked really. He heard giggles coming from behind Castiel and glanced over to see Becky and Sarah still conveniently ‘packing up’. 

“Don’t you two have classes to get to?” He asked them, using his stern ‘teacher voice’. This just made them giggle more, but they did leave the classroom, whispering furiously to each other as they did so. 

Castiel watched them leave with a strange expression on his face. “They always seem to be doing that when I see them.” 

“Giggling? Yeah, I uh, think they know I’ve got a big crush on you.” He blushed as he spoke, glaring at the now empty doorway. He looked back at Castiel to find him grinning, a bit smugly, he might add. 

“You’ve got a big crush on me?” He asked, his grin growing wider and he cocked his hip out. 

“Shut up.” 

Novak fucking smirked at him. “Mhmm.”

“Okay, Mr. Printer Problem, who’s got a big crush on who? With all your fake technology problems.”

Castiel blushed slightly but laughed. “I actually do have a printer problem. Could you help me?”

Dean sighed dramatically before getting up and walking around his desk to join Novak. “Okay boy who cried wolf, lead the way.”

He led them to his classroom, just next door and bent over his desk, fiddling with the mouse to light up the screen. Dean really wished he had just sat down instead of sticking his ass in his face. But now that it was there… might as well enjoy the view. He was actually so busy enjoying said view that he didn’t realize Castiel had even started talking until he shifted to look back at Dean. 

“...so everytime I try to print something it -- Dean?” Dean’s neck snapped up so quickly he thought he might have pulled something.

“Huh?” He asked, eyes wide as he tried to pretend that he hadn’t just been staring at the man’s ass.

Castiel squinted at him before the hint of a smirk tugged at his lips. “Did you hear anything I just said?”

“Uh, I got distracted.” He rested his hand down on the desk, leaning down so he was beside Castiel and had a better view of the computer screen. Castiel’s eyes were immediately glued to his profile. “So anyway, something with your printer?”

Castiel explained his problem and it turns out it was pretty simple, his computer just needed to be connected to the printers wifi. Something Dean could do in less than a minute. Didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun with the poor sap though. 

“Hmm,” he hummed like he was thinking it through. He leaned in slightly closer and he heard Novak’s breath hitch slightly. Their faces were scant inches apart. “Try clicking on that.” He pointed at the screen and Castiel dutifully clicked. “Then that. Then there, drag that down there, yup. Hmm, open the settings bar.” 

“Why am I doing this?”

“Uhhh, ‘cause,” he turned his head and immediately regretted it. Castiel had turned his head as well and now they were practically nose to nose. “Ummm, ‘cause I said so. I’m the technology whiz here anyway.”

“I hardly doubt you qualify as a whiz,” Castiel said this so seriously that he wanted to laugh in his face at the sheer ridiculousness of that statement. But he couldn’t because his face was frozen because Castiel’s words had come out all breathless and all he could think about was how much he really really really wanted to kiss him. 

Castiel moved in impossibly closer, his nose brushed Dean’s cheek and his breath warmed Dean’s lips as it came out in little pants. Dean forgot to breathe, this moment with Castiel was so incredibly hot. Dean pushed forward the rest of the way, their lips meeting in a hot press. 

And goddamn was Castiel a good kisser. It wasn’t anything fancy, no tongue, just the rhythmic push pull of their lips moving together and the heat from their panting mouths. His fingers wrapped around the back of Castiel’s neck and were beginning to work through his hair when their was a sharp knock on the door. They came apart like they had been shocked, both breathing a little heavier and sporting kiss bruised lips. Luckily they had been hidden by Castiel’s giant computer screen so whoever was standing in the doorway didn’t see them. Castiel gave him one last heated glance that had shivers running down his spine before popping his head over the computer screen. Dean followed suit, he didn’t want it to look like he was hiding behind the computer or whatever. 

It was the other History teacher, or more specifically, the American History teacher, Cole Trenton. To be honest he had always kind of gotten on Dean’s nerves. He was an outspoken conservative, gun activist, if that said anything. He was always trying to get Dean to go hunting with him, or to ‘train’, whatever the hell that meant. And he took karate classes, come on. Cole looked at the two of them a little suspiciously, but the moment passed in a heartbeat and he grinned at Castiel. 

“Hey there, Novak, I was just gonna see if you were off for the day. Me and some buddies were gonna get some drinks, maybe go down to the range. Figured you’re pretty new to town, could use some friends. Wanna tag along? Could be fun. You’re welcome to come along too, Winchester, long as ya promise not be a sissy.”

Dean grimaced at him and Castiel looked a bit frozen, like he had no idea how to turn someone down politely. “Um, actually I have plans tonight.” He carefully avoided looking at Dean. “Thank you for the offer though.”

“Aw man, what kinda plans? You’re always welcome to bring people along too if you like.” Cole’s eyes were narrowed at Castiel a bit and the suspicious look returned from before when he first eyeballed the two of them. He was a paranoid bastard, after all. “What are you doin’ in here anyway Winchester?” 

“I actually have a date tonight,” Castiel said, allowing himself a small smile, but not glancing toward Dean. “And Dean was just helping me figure out my new printer.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah sorry man, no dice for me tonight either. Plans.” He shrugged like ‘eh, what can you do?’ And tried not to look too pleased at getting to turn down a creepy night with Cole and his ‘buddies’. 

“Alright, well uh, you two have a good one.” He gave them a little salute and a last suspicious look before heading back out the door. They both visibly relaxed as soon as Cole was out of sight, Castiel releasing a large breath. 

“God, that guy is a creep,” Dean grumbled, looking back up at Castiel. As soon as their eyes met, the memory of that hot kiss came rushing back to the forefront of his mind. He brushed his bottom lip subconsciously with his thumb, Castiel’s eyes tracking the movement. 

“Agreed,” Castiel said. “Do you think he suspected anything?”

“What? Like that we were making out behind your computer screen when he came in?” He seemed to give it thought for a moment before shaking his head. “Nah, probably not.”

Castiel laughed lightly at that but still seemed a bit worried. “I don’t want to get you in trouble.”

Dean sat on Castiel’s desk, humming a bit in thought and swinging his legs. “Aw, have you never gotten in a little trouble? Were you the kid who never got detention? Sat at the front of the class and always raised your hand before speaking?” He smirked a bit, he liked teasing Novak. 

Cas shook his head slightly, saying nothing, but his eyes glinted with humor. A small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he shifted in front of Dean, laying his palms flat on the desk space on either side of him. “I got in trouble.” And that was all he said on the matter, leaning in a bit, that smirk still on his lips. 

“You know this--” he gestured between them. “--is a lot more incriminating than popping up behind a computer screen.” 

“It is,” he said, as though repeating a somewhat interesting fact. He leaned in just slightly closer and Dean’s heart began to race in anticipation of another kiss. And then he pulled completely away, smirk still on his lips as he sat down heavily in his chair. He rolled back in front of his computer like he hadn’t just been about to make out with Dean on top of his desk. “So, I open the settings bar, then what?”

“You suck,” Dean said, hopping off the desk and bending back over, snatching the mouse away from Castiel. He hoped his ass was in Castiel’s face, serves him right for being such a tease. He clicked a few things, fixing Castiel’s problem in the span of a few seconds and then straightened back up. “There ya go, all good.”

“That was it?” Asked Castiel, still staring at his computer screen with a slightly bewildered look on his face. 

“Yup,” Dean said, popping the ‘P’ and leaning back against Castiel’s desk with his arms folded across his chest. “Any questions?”

Castiel smacked him on the knee. “You made that seem way harder than it was!” He accused. 

Dean shrugged, smirking, and started to head for the door. “I’ll see ya at 7, Novak,” he called on his way out, winking at him before shutting the door behind himself.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean couldn’t figure out what to wear. And yeah, he realized just how much that made him sound like a stereotypical teenage girl. But right in this moment, he kind of felt like one. About to go on a date with a cute boy and feeling like he was gonna throw up at the prospect.

Dean couldn’t figure out what to wear. And yeah, he realized just how much that made him sound like a stereotypical teenage girl. But right in this moment, he kind of felt like one. About to go on a date with a cute boy and feeling like he was gonna throw up at the prospect. And on top of the way his palms had already begun to sweat, he couldn’t pick a goddamn shirt! He had a few laid across his bed and he had been staring at them with his hands in his hair for the past five minutes. He kept tugging harder and harder at his short hair like that might help him think. 

Finally he gave up and decided he needed to consult a higher power. Or in this case, his huge girly brother. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket, thinking as he flipped it open that he should probably get a new one, and dialed his brother. 

“Yello,” came an overly cheery voice from the phone. 

Dean cringed. “Sammy, never say that again.”

He could hear laughter on the other end. “What’s up Dean?” Dean shifted from foot to foot, maybe calling his brother wasn’t such a great idea. “Dean, I can hear your indecisiveness over the phone. Just spit it out.”

“I have a date and I can’t pick a shirt to wear,” he blurted. 

There was silence for a good five seconds before he had to jerk the phone away from his ear because of the sheer volume of the raucous laughter on the other end. “You have a date?!”

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. It was really nice to know his friends and family thought so highly of him. “Yes, I have a date. Can you get over it and tell me what shirt to wear?” 

“Okay, okay,” he could hear his brother taking deep breaths. “So what are the options?”

“Thank you. And uh, I’ve got this light grey button down, a dark blue button down, and a dark green button down.”

“What pants are you wearing?”

“Uhh, light grey jeans.”

“The tight ones?” He could hear Sam’s friggin’ smirk through the phone as Dean felt his face heat.

“Yes, okay? The tight ones.”

Sam chuckled a bit but quickly stifled his laughter. “Okay, uh, wear the dark blue one, it’ll go well with your jeans.”

“Thanks, Sammy.”

“Yeah no problem, Dean. So… can I ask who the tight pants are for?”

Dean wished Sam were here so he could smack him. He also wished everything regarding Castiel Novak would stop making him blush. “Um, you don’t know him.”

“Yeah, obviously Dean. So tell me about him. And it’s a him? When’s the last time you took a dude out?”

“It hasn’t been that long, okay?” He snapped defensively. When in truth he was a little nervous about that. He hadn’t really dated a guy since Aaron. Whatever though, it’s probably just like riding a bike. “And fine, uh, his name’s Castiel. He’s another teacher at the school. Teaches History.”

Sam laughed again. “Okay so you’ve told me his name and his profession, what’s he like?”

Dean groaned dramatically. “He’s a weird, dorky, little guy. I don’t know. He’s got these big blue eyes, dark hair. He’s tall, and by that I mean he’s about an inch shorter than me. I don’t know man, he’s cute. He’s a cute little dork, that descriptive enough for ya?” He was sure his face was brick red at this point and he really hoped Sam wouldn’t ask any more questions.

“Uh huh, well have fun on your date.” He knew Sam was smirking over the phone, but he couldn’t really figure out why. 

“Yeah will do, bye Sammy.”

He flipped his phone shut and threw on the shirt Sam told him to wear. He eyed his reflection in the mirror, nodding appreciatively, Sam was right, the shirt did look good with his jeans. He turned around and tried his best not to feel like a complete girl as he eyed his ass in the mirror. Yeah, these jeans were a good choice, his ass looked phenomenal in them. He smirked a bit and gave his reflection finger guns, then grimaced. Who the hell shot finger guns at their own reflection? He groaned, he might be even dorkier than Castiel. 

Glancing at the clock on his nightstand told him he had about ten minutes until he had leave to pick up Cas. He tugged on his boots and went to brush his teeth one last time. And then he put on another layer of deodorant, just to be safe. He gave himself one last once over, deeming his reflection slammin’, before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. 

He arrived in front of Castiel’s apartment building to find him already waiting. He was leaned up against the wall beside the glass door of his building, his hands shoved in the pockets of an overly large tan trenchcoat. He seemed lost in thought as he chewed his lip. Dean watched him for a moment before rolling down his window and calling out, “Hey, Novak!”

Castiel’s head whipped up and he smiled when he caught sight of Dean. He walked over and slid into the passenger seat. “You know I do have a first name.”

Dean chuckled and pulled back onto the street. “Castiel? I don’t know, it’s a little wordy.”

“It’s just one word,” Castiel pointed out, not unreasonably. 

“So where are we headed, Cas?”

“Cas?” He repeated back, a small smile on his lips. 

Dean shrugged, “less wordy,” he explained, feeling his cheeks heat. He actually hadn’t really meant to give the man a nickname, it had just kind of slipped out. 

Cas nodded, “I like it. And we’re going to an Italian place a friend recommended.” He pulled a crumpled paper out of his pocket and looked at it. “Turn left at the next light.”

Dean laughed. “I’m glad you were able to get your home printer working without me.”

“Are you going to hold that over me forever?”

“Yup. I’ll even haunt your ass if I have to. If I die and suddenly your printer won’t stop printing pictures of dicks, you’ll know it’s me, communicating from beyond the veil.”

Cas laughed, an actual full laugh that gave him a gummy smile. Dean felt pride and warmth swell up in him at being able to make Cas laugh like that. Usually he was sort of a pretty serious dude. 

Despite Castiel’s poor direction giving (he gave the directions at the last possible second), they eventually made it to the restaurant. Dean, despite living in Lawrence his whole life, had actually never been there. He wondered if it was a new place. Then again, it really wouldn’t be out of the ordinary if he had simply never been there before. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had been to an italian restaurant, if he went out it was usually for burgers, or maybe tacos.

The place was pretty nice. Despite being pretty packed, friday night and all, they were seated quickly in a small booth. The whole place was dimly lit and mostly filled with blushing couples. Cas removed his trench coat and Dean took a long sip of water, his throat had suddenly gone dry. He had a white button down on, hardly any of the buttons were freakin’ buttoned though, jesus christ, Tony Manero eat your heart out. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating a bit, but it was unbuttoned enough to spike Dean’s heart rate. 

And he had some pretty tight jeans on as well, ha ha Sammy, wearing tight jeans is totally a thing you’re supposed to do on a date. But now that he wasn’t behind the wheel of his beloved impala, Dean felt out of his element. In truth he hadn’t been on an honest to god date in years. What were they supposed to talk about? 

‘Maybe you should compliment him,’ his brain offered. 

What? Is that a thing dudes do on a date, compliment each other? 

‘I don’t know, maybe,’ his brain responded. 

Well aren’t you helpful? 

‘Hey, at least I’m trying! What are you doing? Arguing with your brain instead of talking to the smokin’ hot teacher sitting across from you? Yeah, that’s what I thought.’

Damn, his brain was kind of a dick. He looked across the table to find Cas smiling warmly at him, looking mildly concerned. “You look like you’re freaking out.” 

“Uh, yeah a little,” he smiled back nervously. “It’s kind of been a while.”

“You have no reason to be nervous you know. I’ve only been in two relationships my whole life. The most recent of which was years ago. And I’ve been told by almost everyone I know that I’m extremely awkward and have absolutely no social awareness, so…” He sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, ducking his head. “And I probably should not have said any of that on a first date.” 

Dean laughed, throwing his head back. Castiel gave him a curious look. “Sorry, sorry, I’m not laughing at you.”

“You most certainly are laughing at me.”

That just made Dean laugh harder. “But not in a bad way,” he said, just chuckling softly now. Cas shot him a disbelieving look. “Dude don’t worry about saying the wrong thing. I stick my foot in my mouth so often I should rename my mouth shoe.” He thought that over again. “See? I just did it again, and now I look like an idiot.”

Cas laughed a bit, his blush fading. “You did sound a bit like an idiot.” 

“Well, thanks Cas.”

“Not in a bad way,” he amended. 

“That is so not how that works.” 

“I don’t think you’re the judge of how that works.”

“Alright, well someone has to be the judge and it might as well-” 

“Hey there fellas,” interrupted a pretty brunette waitress. She was a bit older and smiled at them knowingly. “Me and my husband bicker the same way,” she leaned in as she told them this, like it was a secret. She smiled widely. “How long have you two been together?”

They both blushed, looking anywhere but at each other. “Actually, it’s only our first date,” Cas corrected her. 

“Oh, well in that case, I’d say you two must’ve known each other in a past life. Strangers don’t bicker like that.” Dean thought that an odd thing to say, but she continued to smile at them like she said crap like that all the time. Maybe it was just her. “Can I take your drink orders?”

They both ordered beers and the waitress -Dolly- recommended their special. When she said the full italian name it sounded fancy as hell, but when she described it Dean realized it was basically noodles and cheese. Dean ordered that and Cas got spaghetti. 

“So,” Dean decided to start the conversation back up again since Cas seemed a little off ever since that waitress had mentioned the whole past life thing. “You think in a past life maybe I was a particularly hunky pizzaman and you were an especially naughty babysitter?” 

Cas laughed so hard he snorted, which of course made Dean’s big brother instincts kick in with the urge to tease. Dean just laughed along with him though, deciding not to comment on the decidedly cute snort. “Perhaps,” Cas said, smiling at him fondly. “So, uh, what else do people talk about on dates? You know, besides crippling awkwardness and past lives?”

Dean laughed lightly, shrugging. “Common interests?” 

Cas chuckled at that. “Okay, well, we both teach. What made you want to be a teacher?” 

Dean leaned back, thinking on it a bit. “I really got into reading because of an awesome teacher I had in high school. She changed my life. I don’t know, I guess I just wanted to make a difference like she did.”

Cas was looking at him like he had just rescued a box of kittens from a burning building. It made him want to squirm, it wasn’t like he was a hero for teaching a bunch of snot nosed punks how to find symbolism in The Outsiders. “I’m sure you’ve made a difference in your students lives. They speak very highly of you, you know.”

“Yeah, well… what made you wanna be a teacher?” 

“I’ve always been fascinated by history. I guess I wanted to share my passion for it and the only feasible way to do that was to teach.” 

Dolly came back around then, dropping off their beers. Dean took a sip of his, eyeing Cas thoughtfully. “You know, you’re kind of a major dork.” 

Cas rolled his eyes and grabbed the neck of his beer bottle. “You really know how to make ‘em weak in the knees.” Dean laughed, he thought sassy Cas was hilarious. Cas took brought the bottle to his lips, taking a long pull. Dean stopped laughing. He might be a dork, but he was most definitely a hot dork. 

“I just mean, who has a ‘passion’ for history?” 

Cas shrugged, the movement a bit awkward on him. “Me?” He wrapped long fingers around the neck of his beer bottle, playing with it absent mindedly and Dean completely forgot questioning Cas about his passion for history. Was he just ridiculously horny or was Cas just ridiculously hot?

‘You’re just a ridiculously huge perv!’ His brain yelled at him. ‘Stop staring at his fingers Winchester! Be a gentleman for fucks sake!’ 

Right, gentleman. He mentally shook himself and dragged his eyes back up to find Cas giving him an inquisitive stare. Luckily their food arrived right then so Dean didn’t have to answer any uncomfortable questions. They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes until Cas moaned around what must have been a particularly good meatball and Dean almost choked on his pasta. 

“Are you alright?” Cas asked, looking concerned. ‘He’s probably debating if he needs to come over and administer CPR. Stop coughing dummy!’ Dean took a long drink of his water, shaking his head. 

“I’m fine,” Dean finally managed to choke out. “Just uh, went down the wrong pipe.” 

Cas looked at him stoically for another moment before looking like he was trying to hold back a smile, and then covering his mouth with his hand. He started laughing, his whole body shaking with it. “Sorry, I’m so sorry,” he choked out between breathless laughter. 

“What the hell are you laughing for?” Dean asked, feeling like he missed the big joke. 

Cas looked at him apologetically, biting the inside of his cheek to stop laughing. “You looked really funny.” 

Dean threw him a bitch face even Sammy would be proud of. “I could’ve died.” 

Cas broke into a fresh wave of laughter, collapsing over the table and resting his head on his forearm. Dean couldn’t help but laugh along with him, even if it was at his own expense. “I’m sorry,” Cas repeated, tilting his face up to look at him and settling his chin on his forearm. “You have a remarkably funny choking face.” 

Dean sighed, smiling at him with what he was sure was an embarrassing amount of fondness. “You know I’m only forgiving you because you’re so adorable.” He flicked his index finger down his nose. “You’re like a little teddy bear. I just wanna stuff you in my pocket and take you home with me.”

Cas stopped giggling to glare at Dean. “I am not adorable.”

Dean just laughed at him, because that was adorable. “Yes you are.” 

Cas just rolled his eyes and continued to eat. Dean eyed his own pasta a bit apprehensively before taking another bite. After all it had almost murdered him. But murderous or not, Dean wasn’t one to turn down good food. 

“I confiscated a, uh, note, from Becky Rosen today,” Cas said. 

“Yeah?” Dean asked, amused by the seemingly random change in topic. Cas was blushing however, so he must be going somewhere with it.

“It was a drawing,” Cas lowered his voice, leaning in a bit, “of us.”

“Of us?” Now Dean was just confused. 

Cas nodded. “We were…” Cas looked into the distance as he seemed to be thinking of a good way to describe whatever the hell they had been doing in the drawing. “I suppose we were cooking.” 

Dean looked at him dubiously. You don’t give that drawn out of an answer to end it with ‘we were cooking’. “And?” He prodded, raising an eyebrow and smirking a bit at Cas’s obvious reluctance to tell him any more.

Cas blushed furiously, ducking his head as he blurted out, “In the drawing I had somehow spilled chocolate syrup all over myself and you were attempting to lick it off.”

Dean held in his laughter, wanting to mess with Cas, who was still staring resolutely at the table. “Just attempting? I don’t know man, I’ve got a pretty big tongue, I think I could get it all.” Cas’s head snapped up and he looked at Dean like he was insane until he noticed the smirk Dean was sporting. 

“You’re teasing me,” he deduced. 

Dean nodded, leaning in to whisper, “You’re kind of really easy to tease.” 

Cas smiled a bit, searching his face. “You’re not mad? Or uncomfortable that one of our students drew something quite graphic of the two of us?”

“I’m not mad. And I mean, yeah I’m uncomfortable, but that’s just kind of Becky. You should see some of the other drawings I’ve confiscated. Trust me, it could’ve been a lot worse than chocolate syrup.” 

Cas looked a bit horrified by that. “So, you’re not concerned that she seems to know about… whatever’s between us?”

Dean folded his arms on top of the table, leaning nearer to Cas and shaking his head. “I spent a very long part of my life hiding who I was from everyone. I don’t mind if a teenage fangirl ships us.” 

Cas was looking at him like he was pleasantly surprised. No one spoke for a beat too long and Cas leaned in closer. There it was again, that tension between them that seemed to be set off at the flick of a switch. “So what’s your stance on PDA then?”

Dean smiled, Cas just thought he was so smooth. Dean leaned in even closer so their faces were dangerously close, a smile still on his lips. “Depends on the place,” he said, his voice coming out low. Cas wrapped those long fingers around the back of his neck, apparently done with his teasing as he tugged him in and kissed him. 

It started light, just an exploration, but again, it was like some invisible switch had been flipped. Or maybe a dial was a better metaphor, yeah, like a dial had just been ticked up a notch. Cas’s fingers tightened infinitesimally on the back of his neck, creeping up into the short hairs on the back of his head. Dean let out a small sound in the back of his throat when Cas wound his fingers into his hair. Cas moaned lowly when he did, taking advantage of his parted lips and lapping at the roof of his mouth. 

Dean sucked a bit on his tongue and Cas nipped at his bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. Jesus Christ, this kiss was getting downright dirty. Dean wound his hand into that messy hair that had been haunting his dreams, tugging a bit and eliciting a small moan from Cas. Interesting, he’d have to store that information away for later. Cas seemed to kiss him with more fervor at that, their tongues sliding sinfully together. 

Someone incredibly near wolf whistled and they broke apart abruptly to find Dolly grinning at them. Dean glared at her, who the hell whistles when they’re right next to someone? “Should I get the check for you two?” 

They looked at each other, both of them were still breathing a bit raggedly and Dean couldn’t keep his eyes off of Cas’s spit slicked lips. “Um yeah, that sounds good,” Dean said, still looking at Cas. Cas just nodded, unable to look away from Dean either. 

“Well alrighty then.” She set down the check and left them. 

“She really has terrible timing. And I think she may be even more socially inept than I am.” Cas was once again looking incredibly serious, Dean was learning that he just had an incredibly sarcastic sense of humor. He guessed most people just didn’t get it when he joked and Dean was quite proud that he was one of the few people who did. 

“Agreed,” Dean said, laughing. 

Cas pulled a few bills and placed them on the table, standing up and grabbing his coat off the seat beside him. 

“Hey, I can pay for my food,” Dean protested. 

Cas just shook his head and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the booth. “I asked you out, and I do have enough knowledge of social etiquette to know that means I pay.” 

Dean let himself be pulled out of the booth, Cas’s hand slid down his arm, taking hold of his hand in a very no nonsense manner, nothing shy about it. Dean did however continue to argue about paying for his own meal until Cas had led them out the restaurant and beside the impala before he spun to pin Dean with an amused stare. 

“You do realize that we are no longer in the restaurant, and that they’ve most likely already taken my money?” 

“Well…” Dean shut up, shuffling closer to Cas. It was cold in Lawrence this late in fall. “I’m kind of stubborn.” 

“Yeah I got that.” Dean tugged on the lapels of the ridiculous trench coat Cas was wearing. “You’re shivering,” Cas pointed out. 

“Well warm me up then,” Dean was kidding but Cas wrapped him up in his arms, tucking his chin over his shoulder and the protest Dean had been about to make died in his throat. He returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Cas’s waist and, though he would never admit it, nuzzling into the top of his head. 

“Thank you, Dean.” The sincerity in Cas’s voice made Dean falter. No one could possibly sound that grateful for dinner. And he didn’t even pay! 

“For what?” Dean asked, feeling like he needed clarity. 

“For coming out with me. I haven’t had that much fun in a very long time.” 

“Yeah, well, thank you too. I haven’t laughed like that in forever, years probably.” 

Cas turned his head, burying his face in Dean’s neck and taking a deep breath. “You should probably take me back to my place,” Cas said, sounding like that wasn’t what he really wanted to do right now. Dean understood where he was coming from. Dean felt like he could hold Cas like this for hours and still not be ready to come apart. Not that he would ever say that, ever. Cas kissed the side of his neck lightly, sighing as he pulled away. 

Dean reluctantly let his arms drop from around Cas’s waist and unlocked his door for him, walking around and hopping into the driver’s seat. They didn’t speak as they drove, but it wasn’t tense, it was warm. The space their voices would usually occupy was filled by the soft sound of Lynrd Skynrd playing on his tape deck and the heater rattling away. A few times Dean looked over to find Cas already staring back at him and their eyes would lock for a few seconds before Dean would have to return his gaze to the road.

They pulled up in front of Cas’s apartment building far too quickly. “Here we are miss Daisy.” Dean teased, but Cas just looked at him blankly. 

“I don’t understand that reference.” 

Dean barked out a laugh, resting his forehead on the steering wheel for a moment. “Never mind, Cas.” 

“Alright, well, um.” He looked back up to find Cas fidgeting a bit. “Uh, goodnight.” Cas closed the space between them quickly and kissed him, quite briefly compared to the kiss they had shared earlier that night.

They broke apart, still quite close together and Dean bit his lip as he thought about that dirty kiss in the restaurant. “You know,” he said, “you’re kind of a dirty kisser for a dorky history teacher.” 

Cas smiled and brought his palm up to Dean’s cheek, pulling him into another kiss. This one was slower and deeper and Dean was panting when Cas pulled away, his head moving forward subconsciously to chase Cas’s lips. “So, um, do you think we could do this again sometime?” 

“The date or the making out?”

“Umm, both?”

Dean laughed lightly, capturing Cas in one last quick kiss before promising, “Definitely.”


	4. 4

For the first time since Dean was just a teacher’s assistant he was excitedly nervous as he got ready for work on Monday morning. He had texted with Cas a bit after their date on friday but they were both past the age where they could really communicate effectively if it wasn’t face to face or over the phone. And Dean still had a flip phone. He really needed to upgrade. 

Dean shoved his boots onto his feet and ran his fingers through his hair before running out the door. He wasn’t running late but he wanted to grab coffee before he went in to work. He figured he might as well grab Cas some coffee too since he always saw him drinking the horrible brew in the teacher’s lounge. About twenty minutes later he was pulling into the school parking lot with two coffees balanced VERY carefully between his legs. One of the only unfortunate things about having an old car was that there were no cupholders. Dean breathed a sigh of relief that he managed not to burn his dick off with hot coffee and shifted into park before shutting off the impala. 

He set the coffees on the roof of his car as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He passed Benny in the hall, who gave his two coffee’s a funny look, Dean just shrugged and hoped he wasn’t blushing too much. He knew if he saw Charlie he’d get much worse than a funny look so he picked up his pace. 

When he finally made it to the teachers lounge he realized he couldn’t get in. Because he couldn’t turn the doorknob with two cups of piping hot coffee in his hands. He groaned exasperatedly and peered into the room through the small window in the door. There was Mrs. Fratelli in the corner, but she was reading her romance novel and the likelihood of getting her attention was basically zilch. Mr. Patel had his back to the door and that just left Cole, of course. Dean groaned again before knocking his forehead against the pane in a poor imitation of an actual knock. And fuck- it hurt! 

Cole finally glanced up before Dean bruised his forehead. Dean motioned his head to the doorknob and held up the coffee to show why he couldn’t open it. Cole got up and opened the door for him. 

“Hey Winchester! That coffee for me?” 

Dean barely managed to hold back his grimace. Cole was being nice, Cole had opened the door. Dean could be nice too. He smiled and tried to let out a laugh that didn’t sound too fake as he shook his head. “Naw, sorry man. Thanks for opening the door though. I didn’t really think this all the way through.” 

He sat down at one of the tables and Cole grabbed his binder off the far table to sit with him. Great. “So, uh, who is the coffee for then? I think Charlie went straight to her classroom, and uh, last time I checked there was a strict no liquids in the computer lab rule anyway.” 

“Oh, uh, it’s for Novak.”

“Oh.” 

Cole looked like he was trying to read Dean. Dean hated that fucking look. There were no lines to read between, sometimes coffee was just coffee. It doesn’t have to be something romantical. 

‘Well, in this case it kind of is,’ his brain reminded him. 

Yeah, but Cole friggin’ king-of-the-creepy-dudes-who-have-gun-rallies-Trenton did NOT need to know that. 

“So, you and Castiel are buddies then?” Cole asked, sipping his own thermos and carefully watching Dean’s reaction. Again, this guy is just the king of the creeps. 

“Uh, yeah we’re friends,” Dean replied shortly, hoping Cole didn’t find a lot to read into that and opening his own bag. He might as well pretend to be busy while he waited for Cas to show up and save him from Cole.

He dug out a few essays from his bag and his big red grading pen and started reading. He was halfway through the first one when the door to the teacher’s lounge opened again. He swiveled in his chair to see Novak studiously making his way to the coffee pot in the corner. 

“Hey, Cas!” Dean called, kicking the chair beside him out and holding up the other coffee. Castiel looked surprised, glancing briefly at Cole -who was fucking STUDYING his reaction to all this- before taking the seat and the coffee, letting his fingers brush over Dean’s as he did so.

“You got me coffee?” He asked, that little smirk he wore- Dean know realized when Dean was being sappy- tugging at his lips. “That’s very sweet, some might even say… adorable.”

Dean rolled his eyes. Cas still hadn’t gotten over Dean calling him adorable on their date. He had taken to pointing out all the ‘adorable’ things Dean did. And again, if that in itself wasn’t so freaking adorable Dean would have way more of a problem with it. “And some might say that you’re not using that word correctly.”

“I’m a college graduate, Dean. I think I know the definition of the word adorable.”

“Yeah and I’m the english teacher.”

Cas rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. “Well thank you, this is much better than the coffee in here.” 

“Yeah well, no big deal. I didn’t want you to die or something… ya know, drinking that day old crap from here.” 

“I highly doubt that stale coffee could be lethal.” 

Dean just rolled his eyes and took a swig of his own coffee. 

“Wow, you two sure do bicker like an old married couple. That must drive your girlfriends insane.”

Dean dragged his eyes away from Cas, to be honest he had completely forgotten that Cole was even in the room. And had he really thought that had been subtle? He felt like he was Cole’s new prey and that was a really unpleasant feeling.

“I actually, uh, don’t have a girlfriend,” Cas told Cole. 

“What? A young buck like you? You know I’m sure my wife could introduce you to some of her friends if you want.” Cole was just throwing out bait, Dean could see right through his whole routine. Cole was a bloodhound and when he caught scent of something he didn’t just let it go. It made Dean want to throttle him. Their personal lives were none of his business. 

“Oh, no, I uh… I’m not looking for a girlfriend.” Cas’s eyes flitted over to Dean briefly. 

“Single life for you then?” Dean clenched his fist under the table, why the hell did he have to keep pushing?

“No.” Cas replied shortly, and Dean smirked. There Cole, no extra words to snag and make into more stupid roundabout questions. 

“Huh. So what, you a fairy then?” Cole sniggered, asking the question with the air of a joke, like he expected Cas to just laugh along and say, ‘what? Of course not!’

Cas just looked at him completely straight-faced while he replied, “No Cole, I am not a magical winged creature.” Dean barely stifled his laughter at the shocked expression on Cole’s face. “It was nice talking to you but I do have to get going, I have a class first period.” He got up and smiled at Dean again. “And thanks again for the coffee Dean, I’m sure I’ll find someway to repay you.”

He winked at Dean before leaving the teacher’s lounge. Dean just gaped after him before remembering that there was a creepy asshole sitting across from him and probably monitoring everything he did very closely. Dean turned back around to find Cole squinting at him. And at this point Cole was either very stupid, or very unwillingly to believe that not everyone is straight. 

“Yeah, uh, I gotta go too. Thanks for opening the door buddy.” Dean shot him one last painful smile before grabbing his stuff and making his way to his own classroom. 

 

It was late afternoon and Dean’s classes were out for the day. He was rereading through the chapter of Lord of the Flies that they were on when there was a soft knock on the door. “Door’s open!” Dean called. 

Charlie popped her head into the classroom. “Dean I need your help with something,” Charlie said very hurriedly. 

Dean looked up slowly from his book to find a somewhat frazzled looking Charlie staring at him with wide eyes. “Charlie? I thought we already went over this. I won’t help you bury a body.”

Charlie huffed and rolled her eyes. “Dean I’m serious. Adler asked me to take a look at the circuit board down in the cellar. Apparently it’s being weird and they’d rather not have to shell out a couple thousand dollars to get someone to fix it.”

“And?” Dean asked. “What do you need my help with?” 

Charlie looked down at her converse and scuffed her toe on the floor as she muttered, “It’s really creepy down there…”

“Sooo you want me to come down with you and...what? Protect you from ghosts?”

“Not ghosts, just, just come with me Dean! For moral support.” She looked at him with pleading eyes and stuck out her bottom lip. 

Dean groaned. “Fine, but only because Lord of the Flies sucks and I don’t wanna read it anymore. Remind me not to make my kids read this next year.”

“Will do, Cap’n.” She saluted him and led him down the hall. “Do you think there might actually be a ghost down-”

“Are you guys going somewhere interesting?” Castiel skidded on the floor a bit as it appeared he had all but sprinted out of his own classroom to intercept them in the hallway. “If I see one more horrendous spelling error I think I’ll tear my eyeballs out. Please tell me you two are going somewhere interesting.”

Dean laughed a bit. “I’m escorting Charlie to the cellar cuz she’s scared to go alone.” Charlie punched him on the arm. “Wanna come?” 

“Yes!” Cas followed them as they made their way to the cellar. “So, why is Charlie scared of the cellar?”

“Because it’s dark, and dank and there are spiders everywhere!” Charlie exclaimed. “And if you two tease me about this I am gonna teach my students how to use photoshop on your faces and you will NOT like the result!” 

“Okay! Okay! No more teasing!” Dean conceded, hands in the air in surrender to Charlie’s excessive finger jabbing. 

“And I would never tease you for being scared of the dark. Lots of small children are afraid of the dark as well. My nephew can’t even go to sleep without his my little pony night light.” 

Charlie squinted at him, and Cas, amazing person he was managed to keep a straight face under her scrutiny. Charlie finally punched him on the arm anyway. “I can’t tell if you’re just oddly sincere or teasing me but I think it’s the latter and I do not appreciate it!”

Cas finally cracked, smirking and rubbing his arm a bit. Charlie didn’t mess around. Dean had just been chuckling throughout this whole exchange and got punched on the arm as well, again. They finally approached the cellar door and Charlie took a breath, looking at it apprehensively for a minute before opening the door and leading the way down the steps. Dean followed her and Cas followed behind him. It really was dark and dank down here. They felt their way along the wall, looking for the circuit board, Cas kept his hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Ugghhh,” Charlie groaned. “Why the hell isn’t there a lightswitch anywhere down here?”

Cas dropped his hand from Dean’s shoulder and Dean stopped walking and looked around to see what he was doing. “I found it!” Cas said, pulling on a string from the ceiling which illuminated one ancient bulb above his head. It cast the immediate area surrounding them in an eerie yellow glow. The corners of the room were still hidden in shadow. 

“Oh my god I think that’s worse,” Charlie said from behind Dean. 

Cas looked around the room. “I think it’s a little bit better,” Cas said optimistically. 

“Alright scooby doo, let’s go find the circuit board.” He turned back around to face Charlie. “Lead the way Velma.” 

Charlie rolled her eyes but made her way deeper into the cellar, grumbling about how that made Dean Shaggy. 

“Hey, I am totally Fred.”

Charlie snorted. “No way, if Cas got scared of a ghost or something, he would leap into your arms. And that makes you Shaggy. Plus you eat like Shaggy.”

“Why would I leap into Dean’s arms if I was frightened?”

“Oh my god, Mr. Literal over here- hey! I found the circuit board!” Charlie pulled her phone out of her pocket and turned the flashlight app on as she flipped open the circuit board to inspect it. 

“Sooo how long do you think this’ll take?” Dean asked her. 

“Not that long I just gotta-” there was a loud bang from deeper in the cellar. Charlie screamed and Cas grabbed on tightly to Dean’s shoulder. Dean had shouted, ‘FUCK!’ “Oh my god,” Charlie looked around them with wide eyes. She scooted closer to them and grabbed Dean’s bicep. “We’re gonna die. I KNEW this cellar was haunted.” 

Dean looked at the two of them clinging to him. “Yeah I’m totally Fred.” 

“Shut up Shaggy! What the hell was that?”

“Maybe something just fell over,” Cas put in helpfully, but he still hadn’t let go of Dean’s shoulder and was looking around them with the same frightened look Charlie had. 

“Or was knocked over,” Charlie added dramatically. 

“So is this the part where we split up and look for clues?” Dean teased. 

“I don’t think we should split up,” Cas said quickly. “But maybe we should look for the source of the sound.” 

“Are we gonna move as a unit then?” Dean asked, eyeing their hands on his arms. 

“Why the fuck would we look for the sound?! We should just hope we didn’t anger anything and get the hell out of here.”

“Come on, Charlie,” Dean started walking towards where the sound had come from. Charlie groaned but didn’t let go of Dean’s arm as he walked. They were reaching the back of the cellar and under the beam of Charlie’s cell phone flashlight they could see a creepy old row of lockers that probably hadn’t been used since the 50’s. 

“Oh no. Someone probably died in those lockers. It’s probably some nerd that got beat up a bunch and then he couldn’t take it anymore so he hung himself in his locker.”

“Jesus christ, Charlie!”

“I don’t think a person could hang themselves in a locker.” 

They collectively shuffled to a stop a few feet away from the lockers. 

“Sooo… is someone gonna open it?” Dean whispered. 

They were all silent and then there was a soft scratching sound and they all gaped in horror at the lockers. Charlie whimpered. “If I die playing Scooby Doo with Bert and Ernie Dorothy will never forgive me.” 

“I’ll open it,” Cas said, before Dean had a chance to comment on Charlie’s whole ‘Bert and Ernie’ spiel. Cas let go of Dean’s shoulder and started to creep slowly towards the lockers. Dean grabbed his hand, stopping him for a second. 

“If a locker ghost eats your face, I just want you to know… you’re Ernie.” 

Cas just squinted at him. “Thank you? I’m going to open the locker now.” 

Dean let go of him and Cas refocused on the locker. Charlie squeezed his arm tighter and Dean might have squeezed closer to her as Cas neared the locker. Cas seemed to reach for the handle of the locker the scratching sounds were coming from in slow motion. Finally he turned the latch and opened the door and… there was nothing in it. They heard the scratching sounds again. 

“Oh, I opened the wrong one.” He opened the other locker door a lot more carelessly than he had opened the first one and a goddamn beast from the depths of hell (raccoon, it was a raccoon) sprung out. They all screamed in unison and Charlie tried to leap into Dean’s arms. “Go go go!” Cas shouted, grabbing onto Dean’s shoulder again and all but shoving them back towards the cellar door. They scrambled up the stairs, almost toppling over each other to reach the top. Charlie made it their first by elbowing Dean in the gut and sprinting. She flung the door open and Dean tripped on the last stair, face planting into the school hallway and then being accidentally tackled by Cas who tripped over him. 

Charlie had her back pressed up against the hallway lockers, hand over her heart as she panted. She looked at the two them, still breathless and then she started to laugh, just a bit at first but soon she was full on cackling like a mad woman. 

“Sorry,” Cas grunted, rolling off of him and getting stiffly to his feet. He held out his hand for Dean to take and pulled him up. They looked at each other for a moment before they both broke out into laughter as well. Cas buried his face in his hands and admitted breathlessly, “I think we may have overreacted.” 

Dean’s threw his head back as he laughed. “Charlie, you kept trying to jump into my arms!” He managed to choke out between laughs. 

“I thought the raccoon might try to bite my ankles,” she admitted, breathing deeply and wiping tears from her eyes. “I’m just gonna tell Adler I don’t know how to fix it. There’s no way in hell I’m going back down there.”

“Yeah I don’t think of any of us would,” Dean said. 

Cas smiled and checked his watch. “I should probably finish grading those error riddled papers. Thank you for the excitement though.” 

“Any time,” Charlie laughed. 

“Yeah, I’ll walk back down with you,” Dean said, catching up to Cas and trying ignore the knowing smirk Charlie threw at him. “So uh, you were pretty brave down there.” Dean told Cas, bumping his shoulder and smirking at him a bit. 

Cas squinted at him. “Are you teasing me for clinging to your shoulder? Because I could tease you for your shrill scream.” 

“What? I do not have a shrill scream. And no, I actually wasn’t teasing you this time.” Dean shrugged. “I was just giving you props for opening the ghost locker.”

They shuffled to a stop outside of Cas’s classroom. Cas chewed his lip as he seemed to be having an internal debate. “You know I’ve been having more problems with my projector,” Cas said, smirking. 

“Oh really?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Cas nodded and dropped his gaze to Dean’s lips before grabbing him by the tie and pulling him into his classroom. He kept tugging, Dean shutting the door behind them, and didn’t stop until he had Dean pinned against his desk. Dean hopped up on the desk and Cas surged forward to capture his lips in a kiss. Cas was settled between Dean’s legs and Dean grabbed his hips, pulling him in closer so their chests brushed. 

Cas moaned softly into his mouth when he did, deepening their kiss. Cas wound long fingers into Dean’s hair, gripping it tightly. They broke apart when air became a necessity, Dean continued to kiss along Castiel’s jaw and down his throat. Cas was panting as he did, hands not leaving Dean’s hair. 

Suddenly the door was flung open and Cas jumped back from Dean as Cole stormed in with a shocked and disgusted expression on his face. “What the hell is going on here?” 

Shit.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole finds out about them. And Dean and Cas go on their second date. Fluffy fluff ensues.

“What the hell is going on here?” Cole repeated when he was met with blank stares. 

Dean wasn’t really sure what to say, it seemed pretty goddamn obvious what was going on. Dean didn’t really wanna have to spell it out for him. And while Dean had long been out of the closet, he didn’t really wanna broadcast a brand new relationship he was having with a colleague to the whole goddamn world. I mean they had been on one date, and made out a few times, Dean wasn’t even sure what that made them. 

So to say that they weren’t exactly ready to march down to HR and fill out fucking ‘workplace relationship’ paperwork was kind of an understatement. Especially considering that their boss, Zachariah Adler, frowned upon inter-office relationships when it was straight couples. They were in Kansas and Dean really didn’t want to find out how his boss felt about gay couples. 

“Um, Dean was helping me fix my projector,” Cas said. 

Dean almost laughed. Almost.

Cole looked at Cas incredulously, crossing his arms. “By shoving his tongue down your throat?”

“Hey,” Dean interjected, “Everyone has different projector fixing methods, who’s really to say what works and what doesn’t?” Dean was being a complete smartass and he knew it, he just really didn’t care.

Cole just shook his head like he was disappointed. “I didn’t wanna believe it. That people I considered friends, could be… could be a couple a’ goddamn perverts.” 

Dean’s blood boiled at those words. That’s one of the things his father had called him when he first caught him with a boy. Before Dean could say something that might make Cole punch him though, Cas spoke up.

“Listen closely, Cole,” Cas paced closer to Trenton as he spoke, his words coming out low and commanding. It was hot, which was, yeah, so not the right time. “Dean and I, are two, consenting adults, nothing we’ve done together has been perverse. We can’t legally be fired for not being straight, and I really don’t care to hear whatever other judgements you’d like to pass on us. So, is this there anything work related I can help you with? Because if not I’d really like it if you were on your way.”

Cole’s eyes darted briefly from Cas to Dean, who just smirked. “I’ve got my eye on you two.” He warned. “This isn’t the end of this.” He glared at them one last time before storming out of the room. 

Dean was about to laugh at Cole’s bad movie villain-esque little ‘this isn’t the end of this’ when he noticed Cas. His shoulders had slumped as soon as Cole was out of his sight and he was running his palms down his face. Dean approached him slowly, reaching out to grab his shoulder, the muscle jumping beneath his palm as he did. He rubbed soothing circles into his shoulder with his thumb, waiting for him to look up. 

When he did he looked apologetic. “I told you I didn’t want to get you in trouble,” he sighed. “I’m sorry.” 

“Cas, shut up, like you said, we’re two consenting adults, it wasn’t just you. We can’t get fired for not bein’ straight. And besides, at least now Cole will stop asking me to come to his karate classes.”

Cas’s brow furrowed. “He asked you to come to his karate classes? He takes karate classes?” Cas made a face and Dean just nodded knowingly. 

“Yeah, he’s that guy.” Cas looked a little better after that but he still looked upset about the whole encounter, and guilty. Dean really hated seeing him look like that. “Do you have anywhere to be tonight?” He asked abruptly. 

“No, why?”

“Good, then we’re going somewhere. Grab your bag.” 

Cas looked a little suspicious but grabbed his bag and followed Dean. They stopped by Dean’s classroom to get his stuff and then hopped into the impala. Cas always took the bus everywhere anyway. Cas didn’t ask any questions as they drove. Even when they got on the highway heading out of Lawrence. 

About an hour later Dean pulled off the main road and down a dirt path that could barely be classified as a road. It had actually been warm today, and thankfully dry. Dean stopped the car a little ways down the road and got out, sitting on the hood of baby and taking a deep breath as he looked out around him. 

All around them was an ocean of golden wheat fields. The sticky breeze ran through them, creating the illusion of waves. The sun wasn’t setting yet but it was low enough in the sky to paint everything in hues of orange and yellow. This was Dean’s heaven, the place he went to escape. It felt ancient and infinite to him, a moment and place untainted.

Cas climbed up on the hood beside him and he thought it made everything just a little bit better. Dean smiled at him as Cas gazed at him, a question in his eyes but also something that looked strangely close to awe. The orange glow of the sun tinted his blue eyes slightly green and made his pale skin look golden, he looked absolutely beautiful. 

“Why did you take me here?” Cas asked softly. There something about this moment, about this place really that made you feel the need to whisper. So as not to somehow shatter the peace that surrounded them. 

Dean shrugged, feeling suddenly shy as he returned his attention to the endless field before him. “I just like to come out here to escape everything sometimes. Ya know, like work bullshit, or people bullshit, any bullshit really. Thought you might like it too.” 

“I do,” Cas said, and Dean looked back up to find him smiling softly. Cas returned his gaze to the golden ocean in front of him, that look of awe returning. “I haven’t really gotten a chance to explore the more rural parts of Kansas. I didn’t know it was so beautiful.” 

“Yeah, well…” Dean stopped talking, he didn’t really have anything much to add to that. So he just scooted a little closer to Cas before leaning back on his palms. Cas scooted a little closer too and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. After a while Dean rested his cheek on top of Cas’s head. He really wasn’t usually so affectionate, he guessed it was just Cas. 

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but they didn’t move until after the sun had set. When the stars started to come out he could feel Cas shiver slightly against him. Dean wrapped an arm around Cas, trying to warm him up a little. “I should take you back home before catch pneumonia or something.” 

Cas lifted his head from his shoulder to squint at him. “I won’t catch pneumonia sitting on your car on a somewhat chilly fall night.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and Cas kissed him. His hand finding Dean’s cheek to hold him close. It was chaster than their other kisses. Even so butterflies still erupted in his stomach at every soft brush of lips. Dean parted his lips slightly and Cas responded in kind. Dean found Cas’s thigh and ran his palm up the rough fabric of his jeans, stopping before he got too high. Cas dragged his tongue across the roof of Dean’s mouth, pulling a soft sound from him. 

The moment was broken when Cas’s stomach growled loudly and they broke apart, laughing. “Do you think we could stop for food before you drop me off at my place?” 

“Yeah,” he laughed lightly, pressing a light kiss to Cas’s lips before hopping off the hood of his car. “I promised you a second date anyway.” He grinned. “Oh, and I’m paying this time.” 

“So McDonalds then?” Cas teased, sliding off the hood of his car and joining Dean back in the impala. 

Dean shot him a half-hearted glare as he started the impala. “No I’m much too classy for McDonald’s. We’re going to a diner.” He grinned over at Cas who was smiling back at him fondly. 

“As long as you’re paying and I get a cheeseburger, I’m good.” 

Dean couldn’t keep the dopey smile off his face as he drove down the long empty road with Cas at his side. He reached over and popped in a tape, not bothering to check what it was. If it was in his car, it was good music. It turned out to be The Beatles White album. He just turned it up and leaned back as Back In the U.S.S.R. played over the speakers.

By the time they made it to the diner it was well past 8 and Dean was officially starved. They ordered immediately. Cas, true to his word, got a cheeseburger and Dean ordered a burger that was sure to clog his arteries and give him a heart attack at 40. And a coke. The waitress, thankfully nothing like Dolly, smiled and was on her way without any extra conversation. Dean looked back up to find Cas watching him strangely. 

“What?”

“Nothing, just, you’re a very interesting person.” He shrugged, the same relaxed smile on his face that had been on Dean’s the whole drive over. “There’s a lot more to you than I originally realized, Dean Winchester.”

The waitress quickly dropped off Dean’s coke and Cas’s water. Dean slurped from the straw, eyeing Cas. He wasn’t really sure what Cas was seeing when he looked at him, but it obviously wasn’t what Dean saw. Dean squirmed a little under the warmth of Cas’s gaze so he decided to make a joke out of it instead of taking his comment seriously. He scoffed, “Yeah I am a pretty fascinating person. High school english teacher,” he dropped his voice low and mimicked the voice from those corny beer commercials, “He’s the most interesting man in the world.” 

“You’re not very good at taking compliments,” Castiel observed with squinted eyes and a tilted head. 

“Are you?” He asked defensively. Cas seemed to think about it for a moment. 

“I don’t know. Compliment me.” 

Dean laughed a little bit, because Cas was completely serious. “Alright fine. Uhh… you handled Cole really well. You got all you know…” He rolled his shoulders a bit and moved his hands around as he tried to show how Cas had gotten. “I don’t know, stern and commanding I guess, it was hot.” 

Cas laughed a bit as he eyed him. “So ‘stern and commanding’ is a turn on for you? I guess that’s good to know.” 

“Oh shut up,” He kicked Cas’s shin lightly under the table.

“Ow! You are such a child.” 

Dean shrugged his shoulders, smirking. “Maybe you should use your daddy voice on me then.” 

Cas gaped at him a bit and the joking atmosphere seeped away, replaced with something more charged, hotter. Cas’s eyes flicked down to Dean’s lips and he licked his own. Dean almost groaned aloud but their waitress dropped off the food then. Cas groaned around the first bite of his burger and Dean prayed to a god he didn’t even believe in that he didn’t pop a boner at the table. He dug into his own and couldn’t stifle his own vaguely pornographic moan. They were really good burgers. They were too hungry to do anything besides dig into their burgers for the next ten minutes. 

Cas finished his first, sighing softly and leaning back against the booth when he did. He propped his feet up on the seat beside Dean. If it was anyone else Dean would have shoved his feet right off the seat and back under the table where they belong. But it wasn’t anyone else and Dean couldn’t bring himself to mind. Dean finished his burger quickly after that and gulped down the rest of his coke. He leaned back against his own seat, watching Cas, whose eyes were starting to droop. 

“Hey Novak,” He whispered loudly, wiggling the ankle beside him. 

Cas's eyes shot open and he jerked forward. “Yeah? Mhm, I wasn’t- yeah?”

Dean just laughed lightly, tossing a few bills down on the table, leaving the quiet waitress a generous tip and sidling over to Cas’s side of the booth. He held his hands out and Cas took them gratefully as Dean pulled him up to a standing position. Dean held onto one of his hands and led Cas out of the diner. “Come on Cas, I’ll take ya home.” 

Cas leaned his forehead against the back of Dean’s shoulder, letting himself be led back to the impala. Cas fell asleep again on the drive back into town, which Dean blamed on the song Julia. He never would have been able to fall asleep if Dean had put on Back in Black. However he didn’t really mind not having someone to talk to. They never really ended up talking when they drove anyway. More content to just sit back and drive. 

Cas was somehow even more adorable when he slept. His mouth hung open and he snored softly against Dean’s shoulder. Dean really couldn’t complain. He pulled in front of Cas’s apartments and tried to nudge him gently awake. Apparently Cas didn’t do gentle awakenings though. He jolted upright again, looking a bit like a scared cat, his hair had someone become even wilder in his sleep. Dean just smiled at him, chuckling slightly. 

“We’re here,” Dean said. 

“Oh,” Cas looked past Dean and saw his apartment building. “Sorry for falling asleep, and thank you, again.” 

“You’ve gotta stop thanking me all the time, man.” 

Cas still looked incredibly sleepy as he sighed. “You’ve gotta learn how to take a compliment...man.” 

Dean laughed at how awkward the term sounded on Cas’s tongue. “I’ll try to work on it. Goodnight Cas.” 

“Goodnight.” 

Cas didn’t move to get out of the car. He moved closer to Dean on the bench seat, resting a hand on his thigh before kissing him. Dean wound his fingers into Cas’s sleep-mussed hair and exhaled softly against his lips. Being around Cas just felt right, there was no other way to put it. Dean ran his tongue behind Cas’s teeth. Cas responded with a low noise and his fingers tightened on Dean’s thigh. 

Dean remembered a little bit of information he had stored away from their first date and tightened his fingers in Cas’s hair. Cas moaned again and sucked Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth, teeth skimming over it. Dean tightened his fingers in Cas’s hair even more, wondering what reaction it would prompt and wasn’t disappointed when Cas fucked his mouth with his tongue, hot and slow, tongue running over the roof of his mouth and sliding over his own, again and again. 

Cas sucked the tip of his tongue into his mouth before releasing him to mouth along his jaw. Dean was trying to focus on regaining his breath when he Cas sucked gently on his earlobe. 

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ,” Dean moaned.

“Guess again,” Cas retorted, kissing along the side of his neck before raising his head back up so he was eye to eye with Dean. “Do you want to have dinner at my apartment this friday?” He asked suddenly, his words coming out a little rushed, and he looked slightly nervous as he asked. Why the hell would he look nervous? Like Dean was gonna say no. 

“Yeah that sounds great.” 

“Good,” Cas grinned and nodded to himself. “So, that’ll be our third date.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Dean said, not really getting why that mattered. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning then, goodnight Dean.” He slid out of the passenger seat, waving one last time before disappearing inside his apartment building. 

Dean waved back, still a little dazed from that kiss when it suddenly hit him. Third date. That was like, when shit happened and stuff. Well, not shit, hopefully. Their third date, at Cas’s apartment. Dean’s hands felt a little sweaty on the steering wheel. 

‘Well good thing you’ve slept with two men in your entire life. Too bad you didn’t take home a few more men instead of women during your slut phase, eh?’

God his brain was a dick.

‘Heh, dick.’

An immature dick.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a rough day.

So maybe Dean had low-key freaked out when he got home after dropping Cas off. Maybe he had watched two hours of gay porn (FOR RESEARCH PURPOSES) and freaked himself out even more. Those guys were ridiculous. No one really fucked like that. He really hoped Cas didn’t fuck like that. 

‘Dude, Cas is HOT. He’s probably slept around quite a bit. I mean just imagine what his twink phase looked like. You were a pretty hot twink too, but just imagine Cas.’

Yeah, thanks brain, I get the picture. He said he only had like two relationships in his life though. Remember? Maybe we’re just freaking out over nothing.

‘Do you count one night stands as relationships?’

No.

‘So two relationships doesn’t mean only slept with two people his whole life, dumbass.’

Dean groaned aloud and slammed his laptop shut. He tugged off his jeans and shirt and flopped down onto his bed. Dean never freaked out about sex. Well hardly ever. He hadn’t even been nervous his first time with a girl. He had been nervous his first time with a dude but that probably had more to do with the location than anything else. They were in a bar bathroom. So why the hell was he freaking out about this so much?

‘Maybe, and hey, I’m just spitballin’ here, but maybe it’s because Cas isn’t some random dude in a bar bathroom. You actually like him.’

Oh shut up brain. I do not.

‘Yes you dooo.’

Well, kind of. God, what if I totally suck?

‘Well… wouldn’t that be a good thing? If you, ya know, sucked? *wink wink*’

You’re a pervert. 

‘I’m you.’

He groaned again and rolled over, willing sleep to overtake his exhausted mind. He only had such ridiculous conversations with his brain when he was exhausted. It was nearing 3 in the morning. He was officially exhausted. 

 

Dean woke with a start, his alarm clock screeching on his nightstand. He reached out blindly, hoping he’d slap one of the buttons that shut it off. He must have hit something, or smacked it clean off the table, ‘cause it quit screeching. He sighed and lifted his head off the pillow to check the time. He leapt out of bed when he saw it was 7:15. He must’ve hit snooze in his sleep or something. 

“Shit!” He yanked on the same jeans he had been wearing yesterday and a clean t-shirt. Usually he wore a button down and slacks, he was a professional. But his class was just gonna have to deal with Casual Tuesday today because he didn’t even have time to button a friggin’ shirt. His class was starting in 20 minutes. 

He sprinted to the bathroom while shoving his feet into boots and practically gagged himself on his toothbrush. He spared a glance at his reflection and groaned around his toothbrush. He looked like shit. His hair was greasy and matted with sleep. He had bags under his eyes and now he had a toothpaste stain on his grey t-shirt. What a wonderful day this was going to be. 

He knew the whole day was going to be a huge pile of shit when he pulled in to school to see a somewhat large crowd of parents all gathered out front looking angry about something. He wondered what that could be about. Sarcastically wondered. He had a pretty good fucking idea what it was about and who had gathered them there. And...yup, there was Cole, standing off to the side with a smug expression on his face as he watched the crowd screech at Adler. 

He took a deep breath, trying and failing to become Buddha in the course of the next five seconds. Well, this will be fun, he thought as he shut off his car and climbed out. He walked up to the school, hoping that maybe he could just squeeze past the parents. But then all doubts were wiped from his mind about what they were angry about. And he saw that Castiel standing slightly behind Adler, looking stricken. 

“...a fucking FAGGOT teaching our CHILDREN!! In what world is that acceptable?!”

“As I’ve been repeating to you for the past ten minutes, sir, despite your personal beliefs, we cannot fire someone because of their sexual orientation,” Adler droned, sounding like he really had been repeating it for the last ten minutes. “I don’t want to have to call the police down but if you don’t get off the property we will have to.” 

“Hey! Have you heard about this?” An angry looking middle aged woman approached Dean. “They have a couple of perverts teaching our children!” 

Dean sighed. “No, they don’t.”

“Yes they do! At least two of the teachers here are known fags!”

Dean ground his teeth together. He was so not in the fucking mood to deal with this. “Actually, being sexually attracted to the same sex doesn’t make you a pervert. The ‘fag’ teachers aren’t into your goddamn children. They’re into adults, so just fuck off, would you?” 

The woman looked horrified. Her wide eyes were actually a little comical. “Excuse me?!” 

“Do you really want me to repeat myself?”

“Mr. Winchester!” Called Adler. “Please go inside, you do have a class to teach don’t you?” 

Dean tore his eyes away from the woman in front of him. He nodded at Adler. “Yeah I’m goin’.” 

He looked over at Cas, who still looked completely frozen. His heart ached for him. Cas didn’t deserve this.

“You too, Novak,” Adler added and Cas nodded numbly. 

“HE’S one of the fags!” The angry man that had been screaming at Adler, shouted, jabbing a finger at Cas. Cas flinched. “You can’t let him into that school around OUR kids!”

Adler just sighed, “I can and I will.” 

“Come on, Cas,” Dean pushed past the man, grabbing Cas by the arm and tugging him along after him. 

“Then we won’t let him!” The man yelled, and Cas was ripped out of Dean’s hand. 

Dean whipped around to find Cas struggling in the man’s grip. 

“Get the fuck off him!” Dean yelled, shoving the man back. 

The man huffed when Dean was successful. “What are you, the fag’s boyfriend?” 

Dean pushed Cas behind him slightly before replying, “Yeah, actually. Now why don’t you take a step back, huh buddy?”

The man looked furious and Dean was briefly reminded of his father. The rest of the crowd was shouting slurs and threats at them as well. “Or what? Ya gonna hit me? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure assaulting me would be a fireable offence.” He grinned as he said it. 

Dean clenched his jaw so tightly he thought he might break it. Because this asshole was right. If Dean fought back they would do everything they could to get him fired. And the school board would just go along with it because it wouldn’t be worth the trouble to try and fight these lunatics. 

Cas tugged on Dean’s arm and he could feel his hand was shaking slightly. “Dean,” he said sternly. “Let’s go.” 

Adler stepped back in front of the crowd, repeating loudly what he had said earlier about calling the police down and Dean and Cas took their chance to leave. Cas didn’t let go of Dean’s arm as they made their way to their classrooms. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was scared that Dean would run back out and punch that man if he didn’t or if he had just forgotten he was holding onto it. 

“Cas,” Dean said, stopping him when they reached their classrooms. Cas turned around to look at him with wide eyes, releasing his arm. He still had the same stricken expression that he had when he was being screamed at by that crowd.

He didn’t know what he could say to make it better though so he just pulled Cas into a hug. Cas was stiff under his arms for a moment before relaxing into the embrace and resting his forehead on Dean’s shoulder. “It was Cole. I don’t know what he did exactly but it was Cole.”

“I know.” 

Cas sighed and Dean could feel that he was still trembling a little. He ran soothing hands over his back. “I’ve never… nothing like that’s ever happened to me.” 

“I’m sorry it did,” Dean said softly, pressing a kiss to Cas’s hair. Cas’s hands tightened around his waist and he took a deep breath before stepping back. Dean dropped his arms from around Cas. “I mean, you know they’re all morons, right? You don’t deserve any of that.”

“I know,” Cas said, sounding tired. “And you, Dean? You realize that you don’t deserve that either, right?”

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean assured him. “I mean when I was a little younger I wouldn’t have. But I’m okay.” 

“Well, good.” 

He ran his palm down Castiel’s arm, giving him a weak smile before ducking into his classroom. 

 

Charlie burst into Dean’s classroom in a fury during his lunch break. “I am going to hack all of their bank accounts, and use all their money for LGBT causes and an obscene amount of rainbow stickers!”

“Hello to you, too,” Dean said, vaguely amused by Charlie’s threats. 

“Dean! Why the hell aren’t you furious about this?!” 

“Charlie, I am furious. But I’ve also seen it all before. These guys’ll give up in a month or so. We just have to wait them out.” 

Charlie crossed her arms and sat down roughly in the seat opposite his desk. “It’s not fair!”

“I know,” Dean sighed.

Charlie deflated a bit, looking at Dean with sad eyes. “Is Castiel okay?” 

“He’s holding up.” 

“Well let’s go have lunch with him, we need to cheer him up.” 

Dean agreed and followed her to Cas’s classroom. Cas did look lonely, eating his PB&J all alone at his desk. Dean should’ve thought of coming to eat with him before Charlie even mentioned it. Why didn’t he think of that? Cas looked slightly surprised at the sight of the two of them entering his classroom. 

“Hey, mind if we eat in here?” Dean asked. 

“Of course,” Cas said, then rethought his words. “I mean, of course you can eat in here.”

Dean smiled and pulled up a seat next to Cas. Charlie sat in the chair opposite them. 

“We need somewhere to hack out a revenge plan,” Charlie said, looking around the classroom like she was appraising it. “I guess this’ll do for our lair.” 

Cas just looked questioningly at Charlie’s strange rambling. 

“I’ve decided to hack those bigot asshole’s bank accounts and spend all their money on rainbow stickers and LGBT causes,” Charlie explained. 

Cas just nodded, grinning slightly. “You might wanna buy them all dildos while you’re at it. I doubt those women have had an orgasm in years and all those men are probably so homophobic because of their own repressed homosexual urges. I actually feel sort of bad for them, imagine how much they must hate themselves.”

They both just gaped at him for a moment before bursting into laughter.

They finished eating their lunch, coming up with more and more ridiculous ‘revenge schemes’. Dean felt infinitely better after that. Everything would be okay. He had to remind himself that he wasn’t a teenager anymore. His entire support system wouldn’t abandon him if they found out he liked men. His support system knew he liked men and they still loved him. He had a pretty friggin’ amazing support system too.

He smiled fondly at Cas as he laughed at something Charlie had said. Some of the worries that had kept him up till 3 in the morning seeped away. He was just glad Cas still wanted to see him after all this. Cas glanced up at him, catching his gaze and returning his fond smile and Dean felt warmth blossom behind his rib cage. No matter what happened on their ‘third date’, he was pretty sure they would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sort of angsty chapter. I ended up writing a lot today though, so stay tuned, I'm putting the next chapter up within a half hour. And the next chapter is definitely not angsty, and Dean and Cas have their third date. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go on their third date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just smut, you can skip if you don't like that sort of thing.

The same group of parents had continued to show up in front of the school the rest of the week. They even had signs. But Adler had kept true to his word and there was a police officer posted outside of the school that escorted them off the property each day. They didn’t get close to Dean and Cas like they had the first day and Cole wasn’t to be found lurking out front. They continued having lunch with Charlie in Cas’s classroom. Benny joined them on Wednesday, outraged by the absurd people protesting outside the school. He quickly joined in on their game of making up ‘revenge schemes’ and they didn’t dwell on anything too heavy.

Cas kept reminding Dean of their date on friday, which Dean found immensely amusing. It wasn’t like he was gonna forget. He figured Cas was just excited. And who wouldn’t be excited at the prospect of getting to see his fine ass naked? God, he had to stop referring to himself as ‘fine’ inside his own head.

Friday came quickly and Dean felt mothra trampling around in his gut as he knocked on Cas’s door. Cas greeted him smiling widely, and informing him that he made lasagna. They kept the small talk going through out dinner. Which really was amazing. Cas was apparently a pretty awesome cook. But all the nerves Dean thought he had worked through just kept building back up, making him nervous and horribly bad at conversation.

Cas at least seemed a little nervous too. So that was something, eh brain? Maybe Cas hadn't been such a hot twink after all.

‘Dean Winchester, you’re close to blasphemy. Look at that face, Castiel is PRETTY. Now imagine it 15 years ago. Yeah, TWINK.’

Dean just sighed internally and hoped he didn’t look like he was talking to himself.

“So do you want to watch a movie or something?” Cas asked, a little awkwardly. They both knew what was really going on but it felt weird to just say, ‘so, wanna have sex now?’

“Yeah sure.”

Dean wasn’t even sure what movie Cas had put in. He thought it might be Jaws 5 or something equally stupid with sharks. He was paying absolutely no attention to the movie. His palms were sweating and his stupid heart was racing and he felt like a goddamn teenager. The only thing he was aware of was Cas scooting steadily closer to him on the couch. Which was probably the most juvenile part of this whole situation.

Cas placed his hand on Dean’s thigh.

“Cas,” Dean said abruptly, turning to face him.

Cas looked like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Yes?”

“Should we just, I don’t know, be adults about this?” His voice had come out a little squeaky and he could feel his cheeks start to heat up. God, why was he so incapable of acting like a grown man?

“Okay,” Cas agreed easily. “So… would you like to have sex?”

Dean laughed, he couldn’t help it. His cheeks were also on fire, but the whole situation seemed so ridiculous. He had sweaty palms for fucks sake, how could he not laugh? Cas was still watching him a little apprehensively. Not sure what to make of Dean’s little outburst.

“So…?”

Dean took pity on him, closing the space between them and kissing Cas. It was hot and slow and it calmed Dean’s nerves a little. If just kissing was so amazing what would everything else be like? The thought made Dean excited, leaving even less space for nerves. He pushed against Cas’s chest until he was laying on his back and Dean followed, settling between Cas’s spread legs.

Cas broke off their kiss. “So is that a yes?”

“Yes,” Dean huffed, kissing Cas again and slipping a little more tongue in this time.

Cas’s foot trailed up the back of his leg, from his calf to his thigh and then Cas had his leg wrapped around Dean’s hips. He used the leg to pull Dean down closer to him and their growing erections grinded together. Dean moaned softly against Cas’s lips, thrusting against him experimentally.

Cas moaned breathily, tilting his head back and shutting his eyes briefly. Cas kissed him with more fervor after that, continuing their slow grind against each other. Cas ran his hands over Dean’s chest, brushing a nipple with his thumb and continuing down to push up his shirt. His hands were under Dean’s shirt as he ran his palms over hot skin. It felt amazing to have Cas’s hands on him. Strong, nimble fingers skimming up over his ribs and then down the expanse of his back.

Dean sucked Cas’s plush bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it a bit before releasing slowly. Cas was watching him with half-lidded eyes. There was still soft sunlight filtering in from the window and it caught bits and pieces of Cas. Warming his skin in soft golden rays and highlighting his dark hair.

“Do you want to go the bedroom?” Cas asked, fingers playing with the belt loops of Dean’s jeans. Dean just nodded and slid off Cas. Cas took his hand and led him back to his bedroom. Dean wanted to laugh again when he saw the big king sized bed in the middle of the room, complete with fluffy white comforter. It looked a bit like the set of some corny romance movie based off a Nicholas Sparks book.

He decided against telling Cas this when he turned and kissed him. It was slower than their heated kisses on the couch. Cas found the hem of his shirt and broke their kiss briefly to pull it over his head. He brought their lips back together and Dean wound his fingers in Cas’s hair. Cas took advantage of the newly exposed skin and ran his hands over every piece he could reach. Dean’s skin felt like fire in the wake of Cas’s touch.

Dean tugged at Cas’s shirt that stupidly had a million buttons on it. He needed to feel his skin against Cas’s. Right goddamn now, ideally. He grunted frustratedly and Cas chuckled softly, unbuttoning a few of the buttons himself and just tugging the shirt off the rest of the way. Cas used his hand on Dean’s hip to turn and guide them back towards the bed. Dean felt the edge of the mattress hit the back of his knees. Cas pushed him down gently so he lay down on that ridiculous fluffy white comforter. He crawled backwards so his legs weren’t hanging off the bed.

Cas just watched him for a moment with dark eyes and Dean shivered slightly under his gaze. Cas crawled after him, slowly and gracefully like a predator. He ran his hands up Dean’s jean clad legs, spreading them. He stopped at Dean’s thighs, kneading the muscle there with his fingers.

“I really love your legs,” Cas said, his voice even lower and more gravel-like than usual.

“Yeah?” Dean asked, smirking a bit.

“Mhm,” Cas murmured, bending to kiss and bite at his still clothed inner thighs. Dean stifled his moan. He was painfully hard, still trapped in these stupid jeans. He should have worn sweatpants, not the friggin’ tightest pair of pants he owned.

Cas lips kept travelling higher and higher up his legs. Dean squirmed, heart racing as Cas passed dangerously close to the impressive bulge in his jeans. But Cas, big fuckin’ tease, just kept going right past it, mouthing at his hip bones.

“Cas,” Dean whined.

Cas’s eyes flicked up to meet his from where he was sucking an impressive bruise on Dean’s hip. “Yes?” He asked, he could feel the word since Cas lips were still on his skin. He licked a stripe up his torso and Dean moaned.

“We need to get out of our fuckin’ clothes.” The nerves were now completely gone, replaced with an almost desperate need to fuck Cas. Or Cas to fuck him. Either way really.

Cas straddled him and bent to continue licking and kissing and running his teeth over Dean’s ribs. “Mhm,” was all Cas said before flicking Dean’s nipple with his tongue. Dean gasped and Cas smirked, bending back down and rolling the hard bud between his teeth.

“Fuck,” Dean groaned, eyelids fluttering shut briefly as Cas licked his nipple again and rubbed circles around the other one with his thumb. Dean’s back arched against the bed, writhing from the overstimulation.

When Dean’s brain finally booted back up again, he reached down between them and popped the button on Cas’s jeans. Cas’s lips stuttered against Dean’s chest where they were making some pretty impressive hickeys. Dean palmed Cas through his jeans, running his fingers up the hard line of Cas’s cock. Cas’s forehead fell against his chest and he could feel his harsh breathing as Dean continued to stroke him.

“So you think we can get out of our pants now?” Dean asked teasingly.

Cas just moaned and lifted his head to smash their lips together briefly before he was crawling back down the length of Dean’s torso. Dean’s breath hitched as Cas popped the button of his jeans and ducked down, kissing the bulge of his jeans before licking the zipper. Dean could feel the pressure of his tongue as he did and couldn’t stifle the broken moan that fell from his lips. Cas caught the zipper in his teeth and undid it, keeping his eyes on Dean the whole time.

“May I?” Asked Cas, fingers in the waistband of his boxers and jeans.

Dean just nodded, not trusting his voice in that moment. Cas tugged his jeans and boxers off in one smooth motion, Dean lifting his hips to help. Then Cas just sat back and stared at him, lips parted and eyes half-lidded. Dean squirmed a bit under his gaze, wishing Cas would just get naked and back up here with him already.

“So you just wanna watch?” Dean teased, palming at his own cock. “Or do you wanna join the party?”

Cas let out a shaky breath that sounded suspiciously close to a moan before tearing his own clothes off and climbing back on top of Dean. They kissed heatedly, both groaning when they felt their naked erections slide against each other. Dean couldn’t keep his hands off Cas. He wanted to feel every part of him. He ran his hands down his back, his sides, tugged at his hair. He ran his hands over Cas’s back again, digging the blunt ends of his nails in and feeling the muscles of his back move as Cas grinded against him.

His hands travelled lower, gripping Cas’s ass. Cas let out a sound of pleasure and his hips bucked suddenly. Dean fucked Cas’s mouth languidly with his tongue, keeping the same pace as the movement of their hips. It was amazing, but Dean needed more.

“Cas,” Dean panted, lips moving against Cas’s. “Fuck me.”

Cas moaned, sounding completely debauched. He pulled back a little to look at Dean. “Are you sure?”

“God, yes,” Dean all but moaned out.

Cas leaned back in to kiss him passionately again before breaking off and leaning over the bed. He was digging through his nightstand before he found what he was looking for and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom.

“I don’t have anything,” Dean blurted out.

Cas looked at him a bit strangely. “I don’t either.”

“Well… I’m not really worried about getting pregnant. So you know, you don’t have to um, wear the condom.” It was stupid and definitely not the smart choice to have your brand spanking new sexual partner not wear a condom. But… he just really didn’t want any barriers between them. He couldn’t exactly explain, because it was stupid and embarrassing, but he just wanted to feel Cas inside him, not latex. Cas was probably thinking that was a strange choice too based on the look he was giving him. “I just… I just want to feel you.” He tried to explain, lamely.

Cas’s eyes softened a bit at his explanation though and he dropped the condom. Moving back over to kiss Dean long and languidly. The kiss was ridiculously sweet and… god help him, romantic.

“Okay, I’m gonna open you up now,” Cas said, leaning back between Dean’s legs.

That was less romantic.

Cas licked and nipped at his thighs again, running his hands up and down them as well. He made his way up the same way he had when Dean was still in his jeans. But now instead of going right past his cock he gripped the base and licked a long stripe up the underside, humming with pleasure as he tasted him. Dean moaned loudly, unable to stifle any of his sounds since he was caught by surprise. Cas sucked the head of his cock briefly into his mouth, keeping those wide blue eyes fixed on him as he tongued at the slit.

Dean moaned again, thinking there could never be an image hotter than Cas with his lips around Dean’s cock and those big blue eyes trained on his. He usually wasn’t into a ton of eye contact when he had sex, but with Cas it would be weird if he didn’t have Cas’s eyes almost constantly on his.

Cas’s lips came off of Dean’s cock with an audible pop and he sucked Dean’s balls into his mouth, one at a time before moving past them. Cas licked at his entrance and Dean’s head slammed back against the pillows. He worked his tongue past Dean’s rim, licking at his walls and stretching him. Dean was panting and sweating, coming completely undone as Cas continued to work him open with his tongue.

He didn’t know how long it had been when he finally felt a lubed up finger join Cas’s tongue. Soon Cas had three fingers buried in him. His fingers were crooked and he kept stroking Dean’s prostate, again and again. Dean thought he really might die soon if Cas didn’t hurry up and fuck him.

“Cas,” Dean groaned out. “Can you please fuck me now?”

“Just a little longer baby.”

Dean’s need for Cas to fuck him, right fucking now, just grew with the dropped pet name. He lifted himself off Cas’s fingers and sat up, pushing Cas so he was sitting back. He picked up the lube from where it had been discarded on the bed and poured some into his hand. He wrapped his slick hand around Cas’s cock, lubing it up and effectively silencing the protests Cas was about to make.

“You have a really pretty cock,” Dean murmured, pressing soft kisses to Cas’s lips and face. Cas was making soft sounds that were almost as beautiful as he was with each pass of Dean’s hand over his cock.

Dean straddled him, lining his slick cock up with his entrance and sinking down onto it slowly.

“Oh fuck,” Cas moaned, gripping onto his shoulders tightly as he took him in inch by inch. And there were quite a few inches. Cas was fucking huge.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear before,” Dean jibed.

Cas looked at him like he was insane to be teasing him right now. He bottomed out, moaning and unable to move for a second as he adjusted. He was completely filled and Cas felt like hot steel inside of him. He rocked slightly and, oh, he was fucking velvety too.

“Jesus, Cas, you feel so good.”

Cas just moaned his agreement, rocking back up into him and mouthing along the side of his neck. Dean lifted himself, slowly at first until he found a good rhythm. They kissed again, tongues sliding over each other sinfully but soon they could only pant into each other’s mouths. Cas’s nose brushed his cheek, lips brushing his every so often. Cas dug his nails into Dean’s back, and Dean stifled another moan.

“Don’t,” Castiel panted. “I want to hear you.”

Dean moaned loudly at that, hands gripping the muscles of Cas’s back tighter. Cas wound his fingers into Dean’s hair, gripping tightly and pulling until Dean tipped his head back to expose his throat. Cas licked a stripe up Dean’s throat, leaving a shining trail and Dean didn’t even think about trying to stifle the broken sounds that were falling from his mouth.

Cas nipped at a tendon in Dean’s neck before laving the small mark with his tongue and kitten licking the rest of his way up Dean’s throat. Pleasure sparked up his spine each time he sunk down, Cas’s cock hitting his prostate, which was already overstimulated from Cas’s fingers. The pleasure kept building and Dean knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Honestly it was lucky that he hadn’t come in his jeans. Dean’s head was tipped back, eyes closed in bliss as Cas worshipped his neck with his tongue.

“So beautiful,” Cas murmured against his throat. “You have no idea.”

Cas unwound his fingers from Dean’s hair, running his hand down the back of his neck and over his shoulder. Dean reopened his eyes so he could watch Cas. His hair was slightly sweaty and a few strands clung to his forehead. His cheeks were flush and lips spit-slick and parted. Dean bent down to mouth along Cas’s jaw, tasting him. Cas’s eyes fluttered briefly shut as he did.

“D-Dean, I’m gonna...” his sentence was broken with a moan. Cas reached between them, pumping Dean’s leaking cock in time with the thrust of their hips.

Dean moaned at the feel of Cas’s hand around his cock. He could feel the pleasure building and his vision whited out as he came, painting both of their chests in white.

“Dean I should… I,” Cas tried to speak, probably about to suggest pulling out.

“No,” Dean said firmly, continuing to ride Cas. Cas moaned into his skin. God it still felt fucking amazing, how the hell did it still feel so good even after coming?

Cas’s hips stuttered against him and Dean took Cas in as deep as he could as he felt his cock pulsate. Cas yelled in pleasure, biting into Dean’s shoulder and gripping his back tightly as he came. Dean worked him through the orgasm, milking all the pleasure he could out of it before it was just too much on Cas’s oversensitive cock and pulled off of him.

He sunk back against the bed and Cas followed him, sprawled out across his chest. Cas continued to run his palms across Dean’s chest, pressing soft kisses there as well. Dean pulled him up so he could kiss Cas lazily. They pulled apart and Dean ran a hand through Cas’s sweaty hair, smiling. Cas smiled back at him, not just one of his small smiles either. A big, dorky one, that deepened the lines around his eyes and made him, in Dean’s humble opinion, the most beautiful human to ever grace the earth.

“So that was…” Dean didn’t know how to finish that sentence.

“That was,” Cas agreed, smile widening.

“Are you hungry?” Dean asked suddenly.

Cas laughed, his forehead falling back against Dean’s chest. “Dean Winchester, you are a bottomless pit.”

“I was nervous! I didn’t eat a lot of your amazing lasagna.”

Cas propped his chin up on Dean’s chest, smiling fondly and running his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I do have pie.”

“Oh my god I love you,” Dean exclaimed, kissing Cas passionately. He was busy running his tongue over the roof of Cas’s mouth when he realized what he had said. He pulled away from Cas quickly. “I mean, you know what I mean- the pie! I didn’t mean- I mean, I do lo- no, I just-” Cas kissed him again, effectively shutting him up.

“Dean, it’s alright,” Cas said, smiling. “It was just a slip of the tongue.”

Cas still looked a little smug though. Which Dean guessed was definitely not the worst thing that could’ve happened after accidentally blurting out ‘I love you’ after sex. God, good thing his brain was blissed out in a post sex haze. He did not want to hear what that dick would have to say about his little ‘slip of the tongue’.

He looked back at Cas to find him grimacing at both of their chests. “First, shower. Then pie.”

Dean looked down, seeing the mess all over their chests and nodded in agreement. “Shower, then pie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blushes furiously and hides in a cave for the next thousand years* Writing smut is HARD! ...no pun intended.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean groaned around what might have been one of the best slices of pie he had ever eaten. Well technically it wasn’t really a slice, him and Cas were just eating it straight out of the tin. They had both thrown on boxers after their shower and Dean was leaning back against Cas’s fridge. Cas sat beside him, their shoulders resting together.

Dean groaned around what might have been one of the best slices of pie he had ever eaten. Well technically it wasn’t really a slice, him and Cas were just eating it straight out of the tin. They had both thrown on boxers after their shower and Dean was leaning back against Cas’s fridge. Cas sat beside him, their shoulders resting together. 

Dean shut his eyes and hummed around another bite of pie. He rested his head on Cas’s bare shoulder. “You’re awesome, Cas,” Dean sighed happily. 

Cas’s shoulder shook as he laughed lightly. “Me or the pie?”

“You, smartass….speaking of asses,” Dean shifted slightly. “I’m gonna be fuckin’ sore tomorrow.”

“Sorry,” Castiel said, trying poorly to stifle his laughter. Dean could still hear and feel it. Dean chuckled with him.

“No need apologize for awesome sex, dude.”

“Awesome?”

He couldn’t see Cas’s face, but he could HEAR the friggin’ smirk. He was such a smug bastard. And apparently, even after having the man’s tongue up his ass, talking about it could still make Dean blush. “Yeah, Cas, awesome. Like… some of the best sex of my life awesome.” He was incredibly grateful his face was out of Castiel's sight. He was blushing so hard he thought his face might spontaneously combust.

Cas tucked his fingers under Dean’s chin, tilting his face up so Dean had to look at him. He had a small smile on his face as he searched Dean’s eyes. “Me too,” he said softly, kissing Dean. It was an innocent kiss, really, but it still made Dean feel warm all over. He wrapped a hand around the back of Cas’s neck, parting his lips and deepening the kiss. 

The pie in Dean’s lap was momentarily forgotten as Cas pushed them back so Dean was laying on the kitchen floor. But like he said, they had forgotten there was a pie in Dean’s lap and the whole thing was upended on his chest when they shifted. He blames it on the thigh Cas tried to put between his legs, knocking into the pie tin instead of his groin. 

“Oh god,” Cas said, looking down at Dean’s chest and grimacing for the second time that night. “Oops.”

Dean laughed a little, scooping some of the filling off his chest and wiping it down Cas’s. “Oops,” he repeated. 

Cas gasped at the feeling off the cool filling on his bare skin. He narrowed his eyes at Dean. “You are gonna pay for that Dean Winchester.”

Cas grabbed more pie filling and smeared it across Dean’s cheek. “Cas!” Dean exclaimed. Cas just sat back in his lap, smirking at him. 

“I’ll go get napkins,” Cas said, moving to get off him. Dean held onto his hips and flipped them so that Cas was on his back. 

“No need to waste perfectly good pie, man.” 

Cas looked at him questioningly and Dean bent down, licking up his chest and making sure his tongue passed over Cas’s nipple. “O-Oh,” Cas gasped, hands coming up to grip Dean’s shoulders. Dean continued to lap up the pie filling that he had smeared across Cas’s chest. His tongue moved across Cas’s chest slowly, savoring every second. And damn, the pie was seriously amazing. It tasted even better on Cas’s skin than it had in the tin. 

Dean mouthed along his nipple again, Cas’s back arched up off the floor as he did and he sucked in another sharp breath. So he was sensitive, good to know. Dean flicked the hard bud with his tongue, eyes on Cas’s face to watch his reaction. He made a breathy little, “Uh,” sound, his mouth falling open and hanging slack. 

“You taste good,” Dean said, continuing to lick his pec clean. “I mean the pie is obviously really great. But you taste good too. Ya know, in a non-cannibal way.” He licked a long stripe up the column of Cas’s throat and Cas moaned, tipping his head back to expose more of his neck to Dean. 

“Do you ever stop babbling?” Cas panted, tugging him in roughly for a kiss and licking into his mouth. Cas flipped them again and began to lick Dean clean. 

Dean didn’t think it would ever fail to make his heart race to have Cas’s tongue on him. Castiel wouldn’t stop making this little noises as he licked him clean either. Breathless moans and grunts and hums that drove Dean wild as he lapped pie filling off of his sternum. Cas came up, licking the cream off Dean’s cheek and Dean had a sudden thought. 

“Do you think this is how Becky imagined the chocolate syrup thing?” Dean asked, chuckling.

“Dean!” Cas exclaimed, pulling back to look at him with wide eyes and a scrunched up nose. “I do not want to picture our student picturing us…” he wiggled his fingers in the air and Dean laughed. 

“What the hell is this?” Dean asked, wiggling his fingers in the air like Cas had. “You just had your tongue up my ass and you can’t say the word sex?”

Cas rolled his eyes, sighing. “You suck.” 

Dean waggled his eyebrows. “I mean, I could.” 

Cas laughed, covering his eyes with his hand. “You’re ridiculous.”

Dean just hummed in agreement, sitting up and pulling Cas’s hand away from his eyes. Dean smoothed the strands of hair that kept falling onto his forehead back, fingertips trailing down Castiel’s cheek where he left them. Dean leaned in to kiss Cas softly. Trying to put all the affection he felt for Castiel into it. He wasn’t all that great with his words so he just hoped the gentle kisses he continued to press into Castiel’s lips said it for him.

Cas’s fingertips scratched softly at the back of his skull as he exhaled softly against Dean’s lips. Dean ran his tongue across Castiel’s bottom lip, tasting some of the sweetness left over from the pie. Cas pulled his tongue into his mouth, sucking on the tip. They came apart, Cas’s nose resting against his cheek and his slightly ragged breath ghosting over his skin. Dean pressed his forehead against Castiel’s, keeping his eyes shut and just reveling in the sensation of being so close. 

“Uh, do you mind if I spend the night?” Dean asked. He wasn’t really sure how Cas felt about sleepovers, and Dean didn’t want to impose or anything, but he really didn’t want to leave either. “It’s ya know, late, and-”

“Dean,” Cas interrupted what probably would have been more rambling. “I’d prefer it if you spent the night.” He kissed Dean softly once more and stood up, reaching his hand down for Dean to take. He did and Cas led them once again to his bedroom. 

He crawled into bed and Dean followed. Cas burrowed under the covers in a way that reminded Dean of some sort of animal, digging a hole to sleep in, or making a nest. Dean kept his distance for a little while, leaving about a foot of space between them. 

“Dean?” Cas whispered. 

“Yeah?” Dean replied, feeling like a child again, whispering to Sam in the dark of their shared bedroom instead of sleeping like they were supposed to. 

He felt a hand on his hip. “Do you want to, um…”

“Cas, I’m not 18 anymore.”

“No, no, I was just wondering if you wanted to… snuggle?” 

Dean laughed lightly and scooted closer to Cas. Cas moved closer as well and tucked his face against Dean’s neck, nuzzling into him and wrapping his arm around Dean’s back. Dean ran the side of his foot up Cas’s calf, dropping his leg behind his knees. Cas pushed his leg between Dean’s, his foot brushed Dean’s leg and Dean let out a squeak.

“Jesus Christ, Cas! Why the hell are your feet so cold?!” 

He felt Cas shrug in his arms, laughing quietly. “I run cold.”

“More like the fuckin’ antarctic, christ, I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone with such cold feet.” He wrapped his arms slightly tighter around Cas, like that would help warm his feet up. 

Cas pressed his feet into Dean’s leg. “Warm them up then.”

Dean yelped and Cas just continued to laugh, the warmth from his breath tickled his throat. “Yeah very funny Mr. Icicle Feet. I’m getting you a gigantic pair of wool socks.”

Cas just yawned against his neck. “Sounds like a good plan. Goodnight, Dean.”

“Night, Cas,” Dean replied, letting his eyes slide shut. It was nice to have Cas wrapped around him. He hadn’t shared a bed with someone in a while. He usually ended up falling asleep cuddling his pillow, which was kind of embarrassing. Cas was definitely a better cuddle buddy than his lumpy pillow. 

“Dean?” Cas whispered again. 

Dean sighed, a smile broadening his features. “Yes, Cas?” He asked, amused. 

“I know that we make up all those ‘revenge plans’ for fun, and so that we don't focus on the depressing amount of hatred being thrown at us for just being us… but I kind of want to do one. Not one of the ridiculous ones we came up with with Charlie. But I’ve sort of been thinking… and I had an idea.”

“So what plan did you come up with?” Dean asked.

“It might technically be sort of illegal… but it would also be positive and informative and would embarrass Cole and possibly cost him a couple hundred dollars.” 

Dean grinned, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “How much trouble could this get us in?”

“None. Cole will probably know it was us but there’d be no way to prove it. We work at a high school after all, students do a lot of irresponsible things.”

“Alright,” Dean was in. “So what’s the plan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just sort of a filler chapter. Some more fluff. I'll try to post the next chapter in the next few days.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean was way too pumped to just go to sleep after hearing Cas’s plan. So after a few cups of coffee and a few minutes of Cas wandering around his apartment gathering the supplies he had already bought, they were almost ready to go.

Dean was way too pumped to just go to sleep after hearing Cas’s plan. So after a few cups of coffee and a few minutes of Cas wandering around his apartment gathering the supplies he had already bought, they were almost ready to go. Cas insisted that they both wear all black, so no one would see them. Dean pointed out that it was dark out anyway, but Cas kept insisting so Dean squeezed himself into a dark pair of Cas’s jeans. He had a sneaking suspicion that Cas just wanted to watch his ass in these ridiculously tight jeans. 

“Alright can we go now?” Dean asked, throwing on his BLACK jacket. 

“Almost,” said Cas, putting up his hood and buckling those little straps that went across the chest on the front of especially dorky backpacks. Dean just rolled his eyes and hooked his fingers into the backpack straps, tugging Cas out the front door. 

Dean was fuckin’ amped the whole ride down the elevator, and then the whole drive. He yanked out The White Album and shoved in Back in Black, cranking the volume up. When they got nearer to their destination Cas reached over and turned the volume down. Dean would’ve smacked his hand away but… he liked Cas too much. 

Dean pulled to a stop about a block away from Cole’s house and they got out of the car. Cas crept along like he really was Scooby fuckin’ Doo. Dean laughed loudly at the weird walk he was doing and Cas shot him a glare.

“Dude, what the hell is this creeper walk you’re doing?”

“Shh!” Cas exclaimed, glancing around the quiet neighborhood in a panic. Yeah, Dean knew Cas hadn’t gotten in trouble in school. Or at least he’d never teepeed someone. “And it’s not a ‘creeper walk’. I’m trying to keep my steps quiet.” 

Dean rolled his eyes again, grinning. Cas suddenly leapt behind a bush, grabbing onto Dean’s arm and tugging him into the dirt with him. “Cas!” Dean whispered fiercely. “What the hell, man?”

Cas just pointed at Cole’s car through the bush. Dean gave Cas a look that was 1000% done, even though Cas didn’t turn his head to see it. 

“Cas. No one’s around. Why are we behind a bush?”

“Well… I don’t know.” 

“Yeah,” Dean sighed, grabbing Cas’s arm and pulling him up to a standing position. 

They got to their destination and Cas pulled every color of the rainbow heavy duty paint from his backpack. This shit didn’t come off easy. He handed Dean a brush and they began their work on Cole’s big black pickup truck. Seriously, how small was this guys penis?

When they finished Dean took a step back, evaluating, and decided it needed one more thing and wrote, ‘Taste the Rainbow’ on the hood of the truck. Cas looked at it, grinning, before adding to the end of that, ‘BITCH’. Dean laughed and stepped back to look at their work. Every letter was a different color of the rainbow. 

Across the back right side of the truck it read: ‘Homosexuality is natural and important.’ Then on the right doors it read: 'Homosexuality can be found in over 1500 animal species.’ Beneath that it read: ‘Homosexual animals are very important for the survival of the species. Why?’ Then an arrow pointed around to the other side of the truck. 

Then across the entire left side it read: 'When heterosexual parents die or disown their children, homosexual couples adopt and raise the child as their own. Animals raised by homosexual couples turn out completely fine!' Then on the back of the truck it read: 'Homophobia however, only exists in one species, the human.' 

That was the main message, and all the blank spaces were filled with hundreds of rainbow stickers and drawings of cute little gay penguins or monkeys holding hands with heart eyes. There was also a little stick drawing of two human women, holding hands with heart eyes. Dean was pretty proud of their little vandalism art project. Dean hadn’t even known those facts until Cas had told him. They were educators after all, this was important knowledge that needed to be spread. 

Dean looked over at Cas, smiling. Cas had rainbow paint all over his hands, hair and face. He looked a little flushed and he was smiling at the car. Dean let his eyes run over Cas’s form, he looked hot in those black jeans. They were almost as tight as Dean’s too. And hoodies were always hot. Even if he was also wearing a backpack that had the straps done up in the front. He tugged on said straps, pulling Cas near him. 

Cas let himself be tugged, smiling at him instead of the car and placing his hands on Dean’s hips. “So it was a pretty good plan, right?” 

“It’s a pretty kick ass plan.” Dean agreed, grin widening as he tugged Cas in even closer. “You’re pretty kick ass.” Dean was aware he was being corny, okay? He was aware. 

“Yeah?” Cas asked. 

“Mhm,” was the only sound Dean could get out with his lips pressed firmly against Cas’s. Cas tugged firmly on his hips so that the front of their bodies were pressed flush together. Dean tilted his head for a better angle, Cas’s lips parted as he did. Cas was the first to slip a little tongue in, tracing Dean’s upper lip. 

Dean felt his hands skate around the top of his jeans and then down his ass, squeezing firmly. Dean moaned lowly when he felt Cas’s hands on his ass, bottom lip dragging across Cas’s chin. Dean wound a hand into Cas’s hair, tugging as he licked into his hot mouth. Cas just squeezed Dean’s ass even tighter. 

“I knew there was an ulterior motive for these jeans,” Dean murmured against Cas’s lips. He felt Cas smile. 

“Maybe.” 

Dean kissed along Cas’s jaw, nipping at the edge before pulling back completely. “Let’s go back to your place.” 

“Good idea,” Cas agreed breathlessly, finally releasing the iron grip he had on his ass and following him back to the car. 

They made it all the way to the elevator before Cas was apparently unable to contain himself any longer. He leapt at Dean, pushing him back against the doors of the incredibly slowly moving elevator. Dean’s heart picked up again as Cas placed his palms on either side of Dean’s head, pushing a thigh between his legs and dragging his nose up his throat. Dean was friggin’ half hard already and they hadn’t even done anything. Apparently committing petty crimes made Cas really horny. Which in turn, made Dean really horny. 

Cas kissed his throat slowly, wetly, and in a way that made Dean’s erection strain at the zipper of these now painfully tight jeans. Cas’s thigh rubbed against Dean’s groin, the friction giving him some relief, but he was still trapped in these damn jeans. 

“I want to suck your cock,” Cas said, lips still against his throat. Dean groaned and his head tipped back, smacking into the elevator doors a little painfully. “Want to feel you in my mouth. Want to taste it when you come.” 

“Fuckin’ hell,” Dean muttered. “You can do whatever you want to me, Cas. Just get me out of these godda-” The doors opened abruptly behind him and Dean would have fallen on his ass if Cas hadn’t caught him. And Cas just had to catch him as though he was being fucking dipped. “Bravo prince charming, now pull me up will ya?” 

Cas chuckled and tugged him into a standing position. He looked at him seriously then, eyes flicking down Dean’s body briefly and then back up to his eyes. “I meant it.” Cas said lowly, taking a step closer so he was well within Dean’s personal space. Dean felt his breath quicken and he could feel the words across his lips as Cas said, “I really, really, want to suck your cock.” Dean let out what might technically be classified as a whimper and dragged Cas by those dorky backpack straps back to his apartment.

Cas scrambled to get the door unlocked and ripped the backpack off his shoulders as soon as they were inside. Dean dragged Cas into a rough kiss as they stumbled back towards the bedroom. Dean fumbled with the zipper on Cas’s hoodie, eventually getting the thing off his shoulders and shucking his own jacket quickly after. Cas pushed him back onto the bed and they scooted back to the center like some weird, four legged creature, since they wouldn’t be separated, even for a few seconds. 

Cas undid the button on Dean’s borrowed jeans and yanked the zipper down. His hand dipped into the jeans, pulling Dean’s cock out and giving it a few tugs before he crawled down the length of Dean’s body. Dean propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Cas took Dean into his mouth, his hands holding Dean’s hips still. 

Dean moaned at the feeling of Cas’s hot mouth surrounding him. Cas got right fuckin’ down to business. His tongue swirled once around the head before Cas swallowed him down completely, his cheeks hollowing out as he sucked. “Oh fuck,” Dean moaned, his head falling back and his mouth was hanging open. 

Cas hummed around him, the added stimulation of the vibrations making him see stars. His tongue drew swirls and shapes along his shaft as his head bobbed up and down slowly with deliberate movements. One of Cas’s large hands moved from his hip to the outside of his thigh, running up and down it before pulling his leg up and placing it over his shoulder. He continued to hold onto his thigh, fingers tightening on it as he continued to suck Dean.

Cas grazed his teeth lightly over the head of Dean’s cock and Dean fucking lost it. He moaned as a shudder ran through his whole body and his leg tightened around Cas’s shoulder. Cas continued to swirl his tongue around the head of his cock. Cas reached up, finding his nipple and rubbing until it was stiff beneath his fingers before working the other one. 

Dean was coming completely undone, pleasure-filled sounds continuously falling from his mouth. Cas came off him, tonguing at his slit and licking at the ridge where there was a bundle of sensitive nerves that made pleasure spark up his spine each time his tongue passed over it. Cas mouthed along the underside of his shaft and then sucked his balls slowly into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them as well. 

Cas flicked his tongue across the head of Dean’s cock again before sinking back down and taking him completely into his mouth. Cas kept dragging his tongue up the underside of his cock as his mouth stayed screwed down. Those beautiful cheeks hollowing out once again. Dean felt his balls draw up. The pressure around him was too much and he was gonna come any minute now. 

“Cas,” Dean panted. “I’m gonna come.”

Cas didn’t budge, just continued to suck him unrelentingly. Dean slipped his fingers into Cas’s hair and held on tightly. Cas moaned around him and that was it, Dean’s fingers tightened in Cas’s hair as he came, his body twitching beneath Cas. Cas tried to swallow everything Dean gave him, some of the come dripping down his chin. Cas came off him, swiping his tongue across the head of Dean’s oversensitive cock one last time, making Dean’s whole body jerk. 

Dean dragged him back up by his hair and licked his own come off his chin. Cas groaned and pressed his lips against Dean’s in a filthy kiss. Dean licked into his mouth to chase the taste of himself. He pressed his thigh between Cas’s legs, Cas ground down against him, moaning into his mouth. Cas rocked his hips against Dean’s leg a few more times before he was coming in his jeans. He moaned like a fucking porn star and bit down on Dean’s bottom lip as he did, drawing a little blood. 

Cas sucked the lip into his mouth, tongue soothing the sting of his bite and wiping away the blood. And fuck, that was hot. “Didn’t know you were a biter,” Dean teased, still trying to catch his breath. 

Cas rolled off him, collapsing onto the pillows beside Dean and breathing heavily. He looked over at Dean, eyeing his torn lip. He reached over and brushed it gently with his thumb. “I didn’t mean to. Did I hurt you?” 

“No,” Dean breathed, taking his hand and kissing the thumb that was still on his lips. He intertwined their fingers and shut his eyes. “God, I’m tired.”

“Before we fall asleep, we should probably at least take off our shoes.”

Dean laughed softly. “Yeah,” he agreed sleepily. “Wanna do it for me?” He stuck his bottom lip and looked at Cas with round eyes. 

Cas just sat up and peeled off his shirt. “Last I checked you were a fully grown man.” He kicked his shoes off and undid his jeans, lifting his hips up as he pulled them down his legs and tossed them on the ground. He used his t-shirt to clean himself up a bit and tossed that on the ground too. He was left in nothing but a pair of bright yellow socks with bumble bees all over them. 

“Fine,” Dean whined, tugging his owns clothes off with jerky, tired, movements. He sighed in relief when he was finally free of those jeans. “Cas, I’m never borrowing your jeans again, I don’t care how good my ass looks in them.”

Cas laughed and crawled under the covers, resting against Dean’s chest and settling one of his legs between his. Dean was grateful for the dorky bumble bee socks when Cas’s foot pressed against his calf. Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’s back, fingers running across the planes of his shoulder blades absentmindedly as Cas did the same to his ribs. 

“Think Cole will drive it to church on Sunday?” Cas asked. 

Dean laughed just picturing it. “That or he’ll walk. God I hope he drives it. That paint’s not gonna come off, he’ll have to get it painted over.”

“Everywhere he goes, people will learn something. And also be told to ‘taste the rainbow bitch’.” 

“That was a nice add on by the way.”

“Thank you.” Cas yawned again, resettling his cheek against Dean’s chest. “Now goodnight for real this time Dean.” 

“Goodnight Cas,” Dean whispered, smiling and letting his heavy lids slide shut.


	10. 10

As Dean had suspected, Cas just didn’t do gentle awakenings. This was confirmed for him when he was bodily shoved off the bed around 10 in the morning.

Dean groaned loudly from his spot on the floor. That little fucker was stronger than he looked!

“Dean?” Came a tired voice, then the sound of sheets moving around and, “Oh my god! I’m so sorry! Dean? Are you alright?”

Cas was looking over the edge of the bed with wide, panicked eyes. Dean groaned again and sat up. “Yeah I’m fine. But what the hell, man?!” Dean’s voice had gone up a few octaves on that question, which he really hadn’t meant to happen.

Cas looked a bit embarrassed, looking back down at the sheets that were bunched up beneath him. “I’m a bit of a restless sleeper.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Dean sighed and got up, finding his boxers on the ground and tugging them on. “I think you owe me breakfast for almost breaking my goddamn neck.”

Cas smiled at him from the little blanket nest he had somehow made around himself in his sleep. “Deal.”

Dean shook his head, chuckling softly and climbing back on top of the bed. “How the hell did you get yourself so tangled up in all these blankets?” Cas shrugged and Dean tugged at the blankets until they came loose. He ran his hand along Cas’s bare chest, finding his heartbeat and just feeling it thud against his ribs.

Cas climbed into his lap, straddling him and resting his forehead against Dean’s temple. Dean found his bare thigh with his other hand, running his hand up it slowly. Cas had runner’s thighs, tight muscle striating his skin. He loved that he got to touch Cas like this. Cas sighed softly. “I’m really sorry I shoved you off the bed. I’m just not to used to sleeping with someone.”

Dean turned his head slightly so he could see Cas. “Seriously, Cas, don’t worry about it.” He kissed Cas softly, gross morning breath be damned. He felt Cas’s heart beat a little faster beneath the palm he still had splayed across his chest. He ran his hand down his chest, across his stomach, feeling the muscles quiver beneath his fingers.

Dean mouthed along Cas’s jaw, enjoying the scrape of stubble beneath his lips. Cas threaded his fingers through Dean’s hair, redirecting his lips back to his. He licked along the seam of Dean’s slightly parted lips, opening them wider and sliding his tongue against Dean’s. Dean ran his hand back up Cas’s chest, letting his fingers brush over an already stiff nipple. He pinched the hard bud a little roughly. The biting and hair pulling made him think Cas liked it a little rough.

 _“Oh,”_ Cas moaned into his mouth, tightening his fingers in Dean’s hair. Dean mouthed along Cas’s jaw again, letting his teeth scrape over his stubble. Cas leaned into it, breathing a little heavier and Dean was almost positive he was completely hard. The thought made heat unfurl low in his gut. He pinched Cas’s nipple again and took his earlobe lightly between his teeth.

He bit down, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to hurt a little. Cas moaned and Dean sucked the lobe into his mouth, then continued to lick the outer shell while Cas shivered in his lap. “So uh, you said somethin’ about makin’ breakfast?” Dean whispered into his ear, grinning. Like he said, he really liked to tease Cas.

Cas groaned and smacked the back of his head. He leaned back to look at Dean, who was busy chuckling. “You’re the worst.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked, still chuckling. “I’m a joy to be around.”

Cas crawled off his lap, leaving Dean to watch his naked ass as he dug through his drawer looking for clean clothes. He just threw on a pair of black boxers, he still had his bumble bee socks on as well, and strode out of the room. Dean followed him out to find Cas digging around in his cupboards. God he hoped Cas was gonna make pancakes. Or eggs. Or french toast.

Cas pulled out a box of honey combs (the cereal). Dean kinda wanted to groan, and kind wanted to roll his eyes. Was Cas obsessed with bees or something? Cas handed Dean a bowl and a spoon, and then retreated to grab the milk.

“I’ve got some other cereal too. Cheerios, cocoa puffs… umm there might be some raisin bran in the back.”

“You almost break my neck and you repay me with cocoa puffs,” Dean muttered, grabbing the chocolatey cereal out of the cupboard and pouring himself a bowl. Cas laughed around a mouthful of honeycombs, heading out of the kitchen to sit down on the couch.

Dean liked Cas’s apartment. It was a lot more open than his own. The living room and dining/kitchen area were all attached like one big room. And Cas had a really comfy couch. It was kind of ugly, this big brown thing, but it was really fuckin’ comfortable. Felt like sitting on a cloud, or in a bigass foam pit. Dean settled back into the couch cushions with his bowl of cocoa puffs and looked over at Cas.

He had his knees tucked up against his chest, bowl of honey combs precariously balanced on top of them. His whole body was turned to the side so he was leaning back against the armrest and facing Dean.He had a thoughtful expression on his face as he chewed. Which looked a little at odd with his wild hair. Mostly wild, it was completely flat on the left side, where he had been resting on Dean’s chest. He still had flecks of rainbow paint on his face and hands as well, which made Dean grin.

“Um,” Cas started, looking down at his feet and scratching the back of his head a bit. “My brother Gabe is throwing this halloween party at his nightclub. It’s not something I would normally go to but he’s insisting and uh, he really wants me to bring a date. He told me he’d find one for me if I didn’t bring one. So I was wondering if you-”

“Yeah, I’d love to go.” All he had needed to hear was the ‘find one for him’ part and feel a weird flash of jealousy to volunteer. Nightclubs weren’t exactly his deal either. Dean really didn’t like being grinded on by strangers while simultaneously being blinding by cheap strobe lights and deafened by shitty music. But he also didn’t want Cas to be grinded on by some random dude. He _really_ didn’t want that.

“Oh, great. And I’m just gonna warn you now that Gabe’s place is a little… flashy.”

Dean just shrugged and tried not to look like he was already dreading it. “No problem. So it’s a halloween party? Like costumes and stuff?”

“I think so. I still have to find some sort of costume. Last year Gabe made me be a giant banana. I’m definitely picking out my own costume this year.”

Dean laughed at that mental image, of just Cas sulking around a nightclub in a giant banana outfit. Dean was still laughing, and getting the stink eye from Cas when he got an idea. “Hey! Why don’t we go get costumes today? You know, weekend and stuff, I don’t exactly have anything else to do today.” And he’d really take any excuse to hang out with Cas more.

Cas smiled at him over his bowl of cereal in a knowing way. “Sounds like a good plan. Do you need to get one too then?”

Dean laughed a bit, “Yeah I’m not 12 so I don’t really have costumes around my house.” You know, besides his handmaiden costume for when he larped with Charlie. But he figured that was more… a few months in, kinda stuff.

They finished their cereal and got dressed. Dean just threw on the jeans he had worn over to Cas’s place, which were still tight, but they weren’t gonna need to be cut off of him like Cas’s jeans might. Cas was wearing a tight pair of dark jeans and a grey t-shirt. Dean sighed when he Cas walked out of his room. How did this nerd always look hot? Not hot like some GQ douche bag, he definitely had his own quirky little look. But… yeah he probably even looked hot in that banana costume. Dean was so screwed.

They drove the impala, of course, and Dean already had a costume shop in mind. He wondered what ridiculous things he could get Cas to put on. His brother had gotten him to go out in public dressed as a banana, so Dean figured Cas would probably just put on whatever Dean threw at him. The power was already going to his head. His brain was just laughing like a maniacal villain.

They pulled in front of a small shop that him and Charlie frequented. Usually for Charlie, her and Dorothy were into some weird shit. A chime on the doors dinged above their heads as they entered the shop. A large man with an x-men t-shirt and stringy hair that Dean knew as Travis nodded at him from behind the counter. Dean nodded back and grabbed Cas’s hand and led him through the aisles.

‘M o n t a g e,’ his brain whispered, and he got the image of jazz hands opening to reveal the word all spelled out in big, corny, lettering.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean asked, grinning over at him. “How about, you let me pick out costumes for you to try on and you can pick some for me? Deal?”

Cas immediately smirked mischievously, nodding enthusiastically and dropping Dean’s hand to head back towards where they had come from. Guess he had already spotted something he liked. Dean ignored the nervous twist he got in his stomach at that and continued to pull costumes down from the rack in front of him.

Dean couldn’t stop laughing (giggling) as he made his way over to Cas to show him what he had picked out. Cas was smiling too and handed him a wad of clothes all tangled together so it was hard to even tell what was what. There was only one small dressing room and Dean all but shoved Cas in there first.

Cas groaned and he could hear the rustle of clothes as he changed behind the curtain. He sat down at the foot of a large mannequin dressed as Darth Vader. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, seeing that it was a text from Charlie.

**Charlie: Heyyy u free?**

**Dean: Actlly w Cas RN**

**Charlie: 3rd date went well then? ;p**

**Dean: not what ur thinkin gutter brain. Halloween costume shopping… but yeah 3rd date went well. Or I guess you could say it**

**sucked *wink wink***

**Charlie: Gutter brain? btw ur 5 yrs old. srsly. I’m rolling my eyes at you right now.**

**Charlie: Please send pictures of Cas dressed as bubbles from power puff girls. Please please please please with a million cherries on top of the apple pie I will make you from scratch.**

**Dean: more like 35**

**Dean: Ew jk im not that old yet. 32…**

**Dean: And you owe me pie, I’ll find the bubbles costume.**

**Charlie: YUSSSS**

Dean tucked his phone back into his pocket, standing up to look for the bubbles costume when the curtain opened. “Don’t you think this is a little blasphemous?”

Cas had tried on the priest costume first. Dean had always suspected that he might have a priest kink, this just confirmed it. Dean hoped he wasn’t drooling as he openly gaped at Cas. Who was, by the way, a fucking HOT priest. Cas fidgeted under his gaze, tugging at the white collar around his neck.

Dean stepped closer, pulling his hand off of the collar and leaning in close. “You look _really_ fucking hot, Cas.” He mouthed along the side of Cas’s neck, pushing him back into the small changing room until Cas’s back hit the wall.

Dean slipped a thigh between Cas’s legs. Cas let out a choked sounding moan as his head tipped back against the wall and his grip on Dean’s hips tightened. “We’re going to hell.”

Dean chuckled softly, sucking a bruise onto Cas’s pulse point, which throbbed beneath his lips.

“Uh uh!” Came a loud voice and someone thumped on the wall beside the changing room. “NO Dean! You can’t have sex in there, not after what Charlie and Dorothy did. I almost got fired after that.”

Cas looked at him quizzically and Dean tried to stop blushing as he poked his head out from behind the curtain. “Sorry Travis. Priest outfit.” Dean shrugged like that should explain it and Travis just nodded knowingly.

“Sorry man, you’ll have to take it home.”

“Yeah, yeah we got other stuff to try on anyway.”

“No sex,” Travis warned once again before returning to his post behind the counter.

Dean turned back around to find Cas giving him a quizzical look. “What?” He asked.

Cas shrugged, grinning. “Learn something new about you everyday. Priest kink… that one’s kind of surprising. Seems you have a thing for authority figures. Should I also use my ‘stern and commanding’ voice when I wear it?”

“Oh just wait till I try on something weird you got for me. Probably gonna be a bee costume that’s your kink.” Dean ducked back out of the changing room. “Now put the next one on.”

Cas poked his head back out one last time, glaring at him. “I don’t have a bee kink. I just like bee’s. They’re magnificent creatures.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean said, waving his hand to tell Cas to get back in the room and put the next thing on.

The curtain reopened a few minutes later to reveal Cas in a slutty nurse outfit, complete with white knee length stockings and high heels. Cas had one hand on the doorframe and the other on his hip. He really did look like a sassy nurse, which he knew was not Cas’s intention, just making the whole thing more hilarious.

“Really?” Cas asked him. “Slutty nurse?”

Dean just threw his head back, laughing. “You look hot in that one too,” Dean wheezed between breathes, wiping a tear from his eye. Cas just rolled his eyes and slid the curtain shut again. Dean used the time to find the bubbles costume that he had promised Charlie. He pushed it through the curtain. “That one too.”

“Dean! No more, that’s the last one.”

“Okay, okay! But you have to put that one on. I promised Charlie I’d get a picture of you in it.”

Cas groaned.

Dean resettled in his spot at Darth Vader’s feet and Cas reopened the curtain. He had on the Boy Wonder costume Dean had grabbed for him. If Dean was batman… which he _was_ , then Cas was Robin. Dean fell over onto his side he was laughing so hard. Cas looked _ridiculous_.  He was wearing tights after all, and Dean was a little relieved that Cas didn’t look hot in the Robin costume. The thing made him look like was thirteen.

“Alright I’m putting on the next one.”

Dean couldn’t get up for a few minutes, gripping his sides as he continued to laugh. Dean finally settled and the curtain opened again. Cas had on the bubbles costume this time. Which was really just a blue dress with a black stripe in the middle and a yellow wig with little pigtails.

“Aww,” Dean teased, pulling out his phone and snapping a picture that he immediately sent to Charlie.

“At this point I’m seriously considering the priest costume,” Cas groused, tugging at one of the pigtails warily.

“We’re getting the priest costume no matter what. But I don’t think I’d survive a whole night out if you wear it to your brother’s party. And I really don’t wanna meet your brother for the first time sporting a chubby.”

Cas laughed and ducked back into the changing room. “Okay, this is the last one,” He called through the curtain. Dean was excited about this one. Charlie would be too, he had to make sure to send her a picture of this one too, she was gonna flip her lid. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he glanced at it, seeing Charlie had replied to the photo of Cas he had sent.

**Charlie: I’m dying, please tell me you’re making him wear that.**

**Dean: I actually found something better.**

He tucked his phone back into his pocket, ignoring the buzzes of Charlie’s texts, probably wondering what the hell could be better than Cas in pigtails. The curtain flipped open again to reveal Cas dressed as Spock, he didn’t have the ears on, but Dean knew Charlie had some that they could borrow.

Dean approached and tried in vain to smooth down his hair like Spock’s. Well they would have to use a lot of hair gel on Halloween. Dean laughed lightly, taking Cas in. He was so Spock it wasn’t even funny.

“Dude, you’re like Spock in real life, it’s perfect. You know you have to wear this, right?”

Cas glanced down at himself, then back up at Dean, tilting his head. “Well then you have to be Kirk.”

“So you do get that reference then?” Dean teased.

“Yes, Dean, I’ve seen Star Trek,” Cas said, rolling his eyes. “My family was sheltered but we weren’t raised under a rock.” Cas walked over to where Dean had grabbed his Spock costume and pulled Kirk’s off the rack beside it. He tossed it at Dean, who barely managed to catch it without knocking over three mannequins.

“Cool, so just change back and we can get goin’.”

“Actually…” Cas kneeled and picked up an outfit out of Dean’s pile. “Can you try this one on?”

Dean took it, examining the dark material in his hands. “Didn’t know you were such a cliche Cas.”

“Priests?” Cas retorted with a raised eyebrow and folded arms.

“Yeah, okay, okay, I’m cliche too. But we’re makin’ this quick,” Dean said, hopping into the changing room and stripping down.

He couldn’t stop chuckling as he slid into the costume. He finished changing and ripped open the curtain, leaning back against the doorframe with his foot propped against it and making double barrel finger guns. He was doing a Charlie’s angel pose.

Then he sauntered over to Cas, pulling the fake handcuffs off the belt of his cop outfit and twirling them around his finger. He leaned in towards Cas, grinning cheekily.

“Excuse me sir, I think I’m gonna have to arrest you.”

“For what?” Cas asked, grinning as he played along.

“For… excessive hotness.”

Cas broke out his gummy smile, laughing at Dean’s ridiculousness. “You would make a terrible police officer.”

“Don’t make me get my club,” Dean warned teasingly. Cas just laughed again.

“A very hot, very bad at his job, cop.”

“Oh very bad.” He smirked, stepping further into Cas’s space and wrapping his hands around Cas hips, finding those sharp hip bones with his thumbs.

“God, you’re corny.”

Cas wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Hey hey hey! I already warned you two once, and I really do have a club! Don’t make me use it!”

They broke apart laughing. “Yeah yeah! We’re outta here, don’t worry Travis.”

They changed back into their clothes and left the store with their halloween costumes, Kirk and Spock. As well as a priest costume and a pair of handcuffs.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which one was your guys's favorite costume? :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainllyyyy smut and a little confrontation with Cole about his newly decorated car

Okay, Dean had officially _never_ been this excited to get to school on a Monday morning. He couldn’t _wait_ to see Cole pull up to the school to be confronted by all those angry parents in his tricked out homo-mobile. It also helped that Cas had fucked him six ways till Sunday over the weekend… kind of literally. So yeah, while his ass may be a bit sore, his mood was not… sore. His brain still felt a little fuzzy, ya know, from all the sex.

Dean was sitting on a bench in front of the school with two coffee’s in hand a good 30 minutes before school started. It was a clear fall morning, which meant it was a little chilly so he was wearing a sweater his mother has knitted for him years ago. It was actually pretty nice, dark green, and hey, at least there weren’t reindeer on it.

Dean took a sip out of the coffee in his hand and grimaced, wrong one. Dean had gotten Cas one of those disgusting pumpkin spice latte things. He had spent the whole weekend with the man and he had seen Cas down about four of those things. It made sense that Cas wasn’t a black coffee person. He also had no shame so it made sense that he didn’t even blink when ordering the frilliest thing on the _Starbucks_ menu, which was kinda sayin’ something.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean jumped, thankfully not spilling any of the coffee as he broke from the trance he had apparently fallen into and looked up to find Cas smiling at him. Cas was wearing this cute little black cardigan and grey jeans. He could see a grey button down and charcoal tie beneath the cardigan as well. He even had on cute shoes. Aaannddd that was probably the gayest thing he’d ever thought. And he’s actively thought about getting fucked in the ass.

“Get here early?” Cas asked, pulling Dean from his own strange thoughts once again.

“Oh, uh, yeah.” He grinned. “I can’t wait to see everyone’s face when Cole pulls in. What about you, why are you here early?”

“Well I usually arrive somewhat early.” Cas sat down on the bench beside him. “I’m professional like that.” He gave Dean a look, which Dean knew nothing about. Dean was always… well, he got there. He was never too late. “And I really wanna see everyone’s face when Cole pulls up in his newly decorated car. So, are you gonna give me my coffee?”

Dean handed it to him, muttering petulantly, “Coulda been for someone else.”

“Not really,” Cas responded, grinning.

Students began arriving around then. Some of them glanced pointedly at Dean and Cas sitting together on the bench, whispering to each other. It didn’t really bother Dean too much. A lot of the students had come up to him since those parents showed up, letting him know they supported him and thought it was ‘awesome’ he was gay. He didn’t really wanna bother explaining bisexuality to them, since it really felt weird to talk about your sexual preference with students, so he just thanked them.

A few of the students didn’t seem to wanna participate as much in class after the news got out, but they were few. A lot of the student’s had even made counter protests to the angry parents. Becky Rosen especially had become somewhat of a leader in the protest against the protestors. She was a pretty cool kid.

“Dean, Dean!” Cas whispered excitedly, grabbing his arm, and nodding his head towards the parking lot entrance.

And there it was. Cole’s big black pickup truck, completely covered in rainbow stickers and informative facts on homosexuality. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. People noticed immediately. Groups of students gathering and pointing, trying to figure out who’s car it was. A lot of students had started cheering or whooping and cat calling.

The group of homophobic parents had just shown up, only the second week and their numbers had dwindled. Guess it was discouraging to be thrown off the property by a police officer every day. They looked so _offended_ , like rainbows and facts were ‘of the devil’. And then Cole stepped out and they just looked confused. Cole looked furious. He spotted Dean and Cas snickering on the bench and immediately stormed over to them.

“YOU!” He shouted, jabbing a finger at the both of them. Dean pressed his lips together, trying in vain to contain his laughter. “You two did this. You can’t damage personal property. Do you know how much it’ll cost me to get this painted over?”

“Why would you get it painted over?” Cas asked, Dean looked over to find Cas looking completely innocent with a confused head tilt. “I think it’s wonderful, Cole. I commend you for spreading this heartwarming information. And…” he peered around Cole to get a better look at the hood of his car and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning, “telling bitches to taste the rainbow. I think that’s advice we should all take in.”

Cole’s face looked like it was about to go past red and start turning eggplant. “You’re gonna get caught. I already called the cops, they’re looking into it.”

Dean wanted to laugh again. The cops had probably just laughed at him. “I’m sorry to remind you Cole, but you work at a high school. And you know… a lot of teenagers tend to vandalize things. I mean, really you should just be grateful there aren’t any dicks on your car. Kids, you know how there are, drawing dicks all over things.” Dean shrugged, giving Cole his fake sympathy face. And he really should be thanking Cas that there weren’t hundreds of dicks all over his car. If Dean had had his way, let’s just say they wouldn’t have needed the rainbow stickers to fill in the blank spots. Because Dean would have filled them in with dicks, ya know, if you hadn't already gotten that.

Cole looked like he wanted nothing more than to use all his karate moves on Dean. But he glanced up, finding the officer watching him, and took a step back. He took a pained breath and smiled with a polite grimace at the two of them. “Next time I see you outside of school, I am gonna kick both your asses. Your ass is mine Winchester.”

“Ooh kinky,” Dean smirked and winked at him. “Sorry man, I’m not really into the whole BDSM thing, or you… so, ya know, kindly fuck off.” He shot Cole a blinding smile.

“At least _he’s_ polite,” Cole ground out, jabbing a finger at Cas.

Cas set his coffee down on the bench and flipped him off with both hands, stoic expression never cracking. Cole just looked at Cas like he had been betrayed and stormed off into the school. Cas finally cracked, smiling gummily and laughing so hard he was wheezing. Dean laughed too, leaning on Cas’s shoulder.

“Seriously the best idea anyone’s ever had,” Dean managed to get out between laughs. “Ya know,” Dean said, lifting his head off Cas’s shoulder and leaning close so he was right in Cas’s hear and he was sure his words wouldn’t be overheard. “Ideas like this deserve awards. Wanna meet me in my room at lunch to get yours?”

Cas chewed on his lip as he thought about it. “Ya know,” Cas said, repeating Dean’s own words and lowering his voice so that people walking past wouldn’t hear him. “I think there’s less cheesy ways to ask if I want to fuck you at work.” He turned so he could look Dean in the eye and Dean tried to control his blush.

“I didn’t say fuck. My ass is too sore right now anyway. You’re bottoming next time.”

“I would have bottomed any time this weekend but you weren’t exactly asking me to.”

Dean bumped Cas’s shoulder with his own. “Asshole. And you know, not fuck. Just come have lunch with me in my classroom. Pretty please?” Dean batted his eyelashes at Cas, clasping his hands together like a minnie mouse cartoon from the 1950’s.

Cas sighed, smiling at Dean. “I really doubt it’s gonna be just lunch.”

Dean scoffed. “Yeah Cas, I never said ‘just’ lunch. Just that I don’t want you to bend me over my desk… today.” He grinned while Cas rolled his eyes and blushed, trying to contain his own smile.

“Alright I’ll have lunch with you. Behind locked doors, I’m not into voyeurism.”

“Sounds good, yet another brilliant plan from Castiel Novak.”

“And you think I’m a dork,” Cas teased, leaning a little closer before his smile faltered. They had grown used to just kissing each other, amongst other things, whenever the moment struck them. They couldn’t exactly do that with the homophobic mob glaring daggers at them. Cas sighed, looking slightly dejected. “I should go, I don’t wanna be late for my own class.”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, placing a few finger’s under Cas’s chin to tilt his face so Cas was looking at him again. He really really hated seeing Cas upset, even if it was only a little bit. He surged forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Cas’s lips. When they pulled apart Cas glanced around them with slightly panicked, wide eyes. Dean just chuckled at him and trailed his fingertips down Cas’s cheek before getting up from the bench. “See ya at lunch.” He threw Cas, who still looked a little stunned, a wink and headed towards the school entrance.

The mob had started shouting again, guess two men kissing upset them, who’d a thunk it? But they were already being escorted off the property by the police officer, who looked officially tired of having to deal with a bunch of loud, middle aged, bible thumpers. He caught sight of Becky Rosen and Sarah near the front doors, who were openly gaping and smiling at him like he was made of rainbows and sunshine. He guessed that’s what people looked like when their ships went canon.

 

 

His students were talking in small groups about their notes on the chapter when Dean felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He glanced around the room before pulling it out of his pocket as sneakily as possible and checking it under his desk. No one liked those hypocrite teachers that always had their phones out in class but would screech at a student who pulled theirs out.

**Charlie: Dean Winchester you did not.**

**Dean: Did not what?**

**Charlie: You and Cas are my gods. You beautiful, adorable, gay little babies. I love you so much.**

**Dean: Ok, ok, don’t get weird with it**

**Charlie: Sorry**

**Dean: Love u too u adorable, feisty, nerdy, gay little baby**

**Charlie: :D**

**Dean: gtg, still in class, don’t want the teach to catch me textin**

**Charlie: hasta la vista, bebe**

Dean flipped his phone shut and slid it back into his pocket. Yeah that whole conversation had taken about 10 minutes. That’s how long it took him to type shit out on that thing. He really needed a new phone.

His class got out about twenty minutes later and Dean pulled out his sandwich and essays that he really needed to finish grading while he waited for Cas. Cas appeared in the doorway before he had a chance to really make a dent in either. He shut the door behind him, locking it and making sure that little curtain in the window was closed securely. Cas strode over to him, dropping his sack lunch on Dean’s desk and climbing into his lap before Dean really had a chance to react.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him fiercely. It took Dean a second to respond but when he did he matched the passion that Cas kissed him with easily, running his hands up Cas’s back to hold him close. “I missed being able to do this whenever we wanted,” Cas panted against his lips, continuing to kiss along Dean’s jaw.

“Well we can do it now,” Dean said, breath hitching as Cas skimmed his bottom lip with his teeth. Cas ran his tongue teasingly along his bottom lip and Dean wrapped his fingers around the back of Cas’s head, tugging him into another hot kiss.

“I really like you, you know,” Cas said, pulling back slightly to look at him.

“I really like you too,” Dean said, grinning as he was reminded of how Cas asked him out a few weeks ago in the first place.

“A lot,” Cas said, searching his face with very serious wide eyes.

“Cas, I wouldn’t have spent the whole weekend with you if I hated you,” Dean smiled, pinching Cas’s thigh a bit. “I like you a lot too, dummy.” He tugged Cas closer to him by his tie. “Especially this.”

Cas put a hand on his chest, stopping him from pulling Cas any closer. “No, for more than just sex. I mean the sex is amazing, and you are _insanely_ hot, but I just, I like being around you.” Cas looked a little flustered as he tried to find the right words for what he was feeling. “You already know I’ve only had two other relationships. I don’t get into stuff like this lightly. I don’t just fuck around. This is more than sex for me.”

“Castiel,” Dean said his name slowly and sternly so he knew he was being serious. “I don’t let people put their feet up on the seat next to me, or even _think_ about touching the stereo on my car. I don’t take people to the place I took you last Monday. I’ve never taken anyone else up there. And I don’t spend the night, let alone the weekend. When I say I really like you, I fucking mean it.”

Cas’s eyes had gotten more and more heated throughout Dean’s little speech and when Dean finished he surged forward to kiss him with unbridled passion, letting out a small moan as soon as their lips touched. Dean wound fingers into Cas’s messy hair, tilting his head and parting his lips to lick into his mouth.

Dean reached between them, finding the thick line of Cas’s hard cock straining against his pants. He palmed him through his jeans and Cas gasped around the tongue Dean was currently fucking his mouth with. Cas’s body jerked as Dean ran his fingers lightly up the outline of Cas’s cock again and again. Cas grunted frustratedly and held Dean’s hand in place against his groin, grinding roughly against it once.

He tightened the grip he had on Dean’s hair, tipping his head back and leaning down to growl in his ear, “Don’t tease me right now, Winchester.”

Dean groaned, shivering beneath him and abruptly lifting Cas up from the chair to set him down on his desk. Dean sucked, licked and bit his way down the long line of Cas’s throat before dropping to his knees in front of him and spreading Cas's legs. Cas gripped the desk and Dean’s hair tighter when he saw what he was doing. Dean kept his eyes on Cas’s half-lidded ones as he tugged the zipper down and pulled Cas’s leaking cock out of his jeans.  

God, everything about Castiel was just fucking pretty. Even his cock. He lapped the precum off the pink head and Cas choked on his moan as he tried to stifle it. They were still in a building filled with other people. They really didn’t need any rumors going around the school about pornographic moans coming from either of their classrooms during lunch period.

Dean took the base of Cas’s cock in his hand, licking up the underside and tonguing at bundle of nerves beneath the ridge. He took Cas into his mouth then, letting himself adjust to the weight of it while he sunk down, drawing back up and then sinking down further the next time. In the past, blow jobs hadn’t exactly been super tender, loving acts, between him and his various partners. But with all the eye contact, and the way Cas was practically caressing the side of his face, the whole thing felt… extremely intimate.

He also _wanted_ to blow Cas, which was sort of new in and of itself. He hadn’t exactly been begging to suck Aaron’s dick at any rate. And he had really like Aaron. But with Cas… it was just different. He was pretty sure if Cas asked him to he would beg for Cas’s cock. The thought of begging for Cas actually sent another wave of heat through his groin and he moaned around Cas, pulling him in deeper.

He sucked Cas quicker than he’d like to, but they only had a thirty minute lunch break, 15 minutes of which were already over. He wrapped his hands around the part of Cas’s ass he could reach, swallowing him down farther so that Cas’s cock brushed the back of his throat.

Cas couldn’t stifle the broken moan that fell from his lips when Dean did that, fingers tightening in Dean’s short hair. “You have no idea how you look right now,” Cas gasped, eyes almost completely black, blown wide with lust, just a sliver of blue around his pupil. “God you’re- oh- you’re…” he moaned breathily. “You’re fucking amazing,” he finally managed to say, voice deeper and more gravel-like than ever. “D-Dean. I-I’m-”

Dean ran what he hoped was a soothing hand over Cas’s thigh, to let him know it was okay to come. Dean wanted to taste Cas too. He really wanted to taste him. He had actually had a few sort of strange dreams about it. One in which Cas’s dick was just a giant cherry red popsicle. He really didn’t wanna analyze that one.

He felt Cas’s cock pulsate once in his mouth before his come was spilling down Dean’s throat. Dean swallowed down everything Cas gave him, continuing to suck Cas until he physically pulled Dean back, twitching and shuddering with pleasure. It was one of the hottest things Dean had ever witnessed and… shit, he was about to come in his fucking pants.

Cas dropped to his knees in front of Dean, pushing him back until he was lying on the tile floor and undoing his pants. Cas sucked him down, his head only bobbed up and down a few times before Dean was coming. In other circumstances that might embarrass him, but he honestly didn’t think he had ever been harder or hornier than he just had been.

Cas stretched back up to kiss him, their tongues sliding together as they tasted themselves in each other’s mouths. He really wished they had a longer lunch break. They broke apart and tucked themselves back into their pants, straightening up and glancing at the other, still basking in the warmth and glow of that heat they had just experienced. Dean stood up and pulled Cas up with him, running a hand through his hair and trying to make it look like he hadn’t been doing that for past half hour.

Dean smoothed down his own sweater, not that it wrinkled, and looked at Cas for approval. “Does it look like I just deepthroated you?” He winced when his voice came out sounding rough and a bit fucked out. Which was usually a side effect of giving a good blow job.

Cas laughed lightly, smoothing out his hair a bit. “It doesn’t look like it, but it kind of sounds like it.” He stepped back, spreading his palms by his sides as he presented himself. “What about me? Do I look fine?”

“Cas you always-”

“Dean. Real answer, don’t just tell me I look fine. I already know I do.” He smirked a bit, cocking his hip out and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Yeah you look good.” He slumped back down into his chair, grinning at Cas. “It’s kind of funny, everyone thinks you’re like this innocent little puppy. Little do they know you’re secretly some kind of sex god.”

Cas laughed softly, smiling at Dean in a way that crinkled his eyes and made Dean’s heart flutter. “I’m pretty sure you’re the only one that thinks I’m a ‘sex god’. And… it’s probably better that everyone think’s I’m an innocent little puppy. They won’t ever suspect me and before anyone knows what happened I’ll have taken over the world.”

Dean shook his head, laughing. “Yeah okay Megamind.” He tugged Cas back in by his crooked tie and kissed him deeply. They pulled apart, resting their foreheads together as they steadied their breathing.

“I really like you,” Cas said softly, running his thumb over Dean’s cheekbone.

Dean just kissed him again and then the bell rang. “Okay,” Dean sighed, releasing the grip he had on Cas’s tie. “You better go before kids start poundin’ on the door and askin why it’s locked.”

Cas sighed as well, grabbing his uneaten lunch off of Dean’s desk and grinning at him one last time before unlocking the door and stepping back out into the crowded hallway. Dean was running his fingers lightly over the spot on his cheekbone that Cas had been stroking when he had a realization. Which were not things he often had.

He was falling for Castiel.


	12. 12

Well fuck. Was that what was happening? Was that why just seeing Cas made warmth flutter out from his chest and spread through his whole body? Why Cas’s smile made his heart thump erratically? Or why just a soft touch could feel like he was being shocked. Why the sex was like something he’d never had before. And he’d had a lot of sex. Was this what falling in love felt like? Fuck.

Dean stood up abruptly, thank god he didn’t have a class right now. He needed to talk to Charlie. This was a best friend type emergency and he needed his best friend to handle him right now.

He hurried down the thankfully empty halls, spare a few kids who definitely weren’t supposed to be out there. But right now he couldn’t really be bothered to tell off a couple ditchers. He made his way to the tech ed room, completely forgetting that Charlie would be in the middle of a class right now. He threw open the door, greeted by about 25 wide eyed students and a Charlie that had slowly stopped talking mid sentence to stare at him.

“Umm, why don’t you guys just work on… umm, just play games, I’ll be back in a minute.” She pointed out the door, leading Dean out into the hallway. When the door shut behind them she turned to fix Dean with a strange look. “What’s happening with your face?” She asked, pointing her finger all around Dean’s face. “Did something happen? Did Cole do something else? I swear to god if that fucker touches a hair on your-”

“No, no, Charlie nothing happened with Cole. Sorry, I forgot you had a class right now. I just, um, I need to talk to you.”

“Okayyy, I’m listening.”

“I uh…” Dean couldn’t bring himself to voice his earlier thoughts. He could feel his face heating up all the way to the tips of his ears just thinking about it.

Charlie squinted her eyes at him, analyzing as she propped a hand on her hip. “Is this about Cas?”

“Uh yeah.”

“Are you freaking out because it’s more than a one night stand? Dean Winchester you better not hurt that angel of a man because you’re having weird commitment issues. I know you’re my best friend but I will not hesitate to karate chop you in the balls.”

“Charlie,” Dean huffed exasperatedly. “I’m not going to hurt him, or dump him or whatever you’re thinking. I… I think I’m having… deep, uh, feelings for him.” Dean scratched the back of his neck and avoided Charlie’s eyes.

“Oh. So, how deep we talkin’ here? Like, the L word?”

“No! I don’t know. Oh my god.” Dean hid his eyes behind his hand, back sliding down the wall behind him until he was sitting on the ground. “How the hell am I supposed to know? It’s not like I’ve been in you know, the L word, before.” He scrubbed his hand down his face, looking up at Charlie with a slightly panicked expression.

Charlie looked back at him with her own somewhat panicked expression, which is NOT what he had been hoping for. “Well… maybe we should google it.”

“Why don’t you just tell me? You and Dorothy are in love, what does that feel like?”

“Yeah, we’re in love, but lady love is way different than dude love, man. We need to seek answers from a higher power here.”She pulled her gigantic smartphone out of her pocket, holding it up for a moment like a priest might hold up a cross, before sliding down the wall to sit next to Dean. She typed a few things into google. “Ok I found a quiz.”

“Charlie…”

“Dean, we can just take the quiz and then you know, the answer’s the answer. Okay?”

Dean sighed. “Fine. But this is stupid and you better not tell _anyone_ about this. Ever. Not even Dorothy.”

“Deal. Okay first question: ‘What’s worse: Being single or dating someone you really don’t click with?’”

“Um, someone I don’t click with.”

“‘When people bring up your boyfriend and how amazing he is and how #blessed you are, you: Thank them and change topics. Sure, he’s great, but you don’t really need to go on about it forever. Or: Thank them and fill them in on his latest cute exploit with EVERY single excruciating detail just so they now.’ Okay I’m answering this one for you, second one. You told me when Cas slid across the floor of in bumble bee socks and then fell into his laundry basket.”

“What?! That needed to be shared. Whatever, I just won’t tell you next time Mr. Stoic-serious-face does something absolutely adorable.”

Charlie just rolled her eyes and continued onto the next question. “‘Suppose your guy suddenly lost his job or started balding. Would it matter?’”

Dean grimaced. “Oh my god Cas would look _terrible_ bald. I’d just make him wear a beanie all time. Which, actually would be kinda cute. And I wouldn’t just break up with the guy ‘cause he got fired. What kind of asshole would do that?”

Charlie grinned and went on to the next question. “‘What do people say about the two of you?: You seem really well matched. Or: you two are really cute. I just can’t handle it!’” Charlie snickered. “Definitely the second one.”

“What?! We are _not_ adorable. We’re _hot_. Like… Brangelina.”

Charlie just looked at him pointedly, which, yeah ok, he got it. They were kind of adorable. “‘Do you ever hold back when talking about your guy to your friend?’ I’ll answer that for you again, NO.”

Dean just rolled his eyes and huffed, folding his arms across his chest. He didn’t talk to Charlie about Cas _that_ much.

‘Except, you know, stopping her in the middle of her class to talk about Cas,’ his brain reminded him.

‘Oh shut up. Where the hell have you been anyway?’

‘People get real stupid when they’re love. Makes sense that me, your brain, would take a little vacation right now then, huh?’

“‘Suppose it ended tomorrow,’” Charlie carried on with the questions, pulling Dean from the conversation he was having with his brain and back to reality. “‘What would you really be more upset about?: The time you lost because it was a serious investment you could’ve spent on someone better. Or: the person you lost because you just don’t find someone like that.’”

“The person,” Dean answered quietly. He didn’t like to think about it all ending. “Next question.”

“‘How does it get when you guys are alone together for a really long time?: A bit tedious. We run out of things to say, and it becomes just awkward. Or: It’s fine usually. Sometimes we don’t have much to say, but it’s natural.’”

Dean smiled, they definitely had a lot fun doing other things when there wasn’t much to say. “The second one.”

“‘Have you ever played single for a night? Or wanted to just for fun?: Sometimes. You’d never cheat, but flirting with guys is harmless and your boyfriend wouldn’t mind or know. Or: No, you’ve never really wanted to or seen a need to.’”

“Played single? I didn’t even know that was a thing. So, the second one.”

Charlie grinned again and continued on. “You have a date with your boyfriend tonight. How do you feel about it?: Excited, it’s a bit sappy, but you swear you feel a rush of something just thinking about it. Or: Excited, like SO SO SO excited, but you always are to see him.’”

Dean blushed and rubbed at the back of his neck. These answers were stupid. “Charlie where did you even find this stupid quiz?”

“Don’t worry about it, just answer the question.”

“Um, second one, I guess. Seriously this is _never_ leaving this hallway.”

“I already promised. Alright, next question, only three left. ‘What do your friends think when you ask them about the two of you?: That you’re perfect, naturally. Or: You’ve never felt the need to ask.”

“Well I guess the second ‘cause I sure as hell ain’t gonna ask your or Benny’s opinion on my relationship with Cas. Besides you’d probably just call us adorable.”

“‘Do you ever brag about your boyfriend to other people?: All the time. Everyone should know how great he is and confirm it. Or: Not really.’”

“Not really, I mean I guess you think I talk about him all the time but I don’t think I brag.”

“Yeah you’re right, you don’t brag. Okay, next question is: ‘Has sex ever felt like a chore?’” Charlie started giggling as she asked and Dean chuckled throatily.

“Uh yeah, no.”

“Okay it’s calculating!”

Dean fidgeted with the hem of his sweater, looking over Charlie’s shoulder at the little loading sign on her screen as he waited. He also noticed the site URL. “Charlie! This is a cosmopolitan quiz? I am not a woman!”

Charlie shrugged, “It works, it works.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Shut up- Oh hey, it loaded! Looks like you’re in love, Winchester.”

Dean continued to stare at that stupidly big screen, completely frozen.

“So, uh, congrats man.” Charlie twisted awkwardly to pat him on the shoulder.

“I shouldn’t tell Cas, right?”

“Yeah no, wait a few months before springing that one on him.”

Dean nodded along a bit of numbly. “Yeah.” Dean stood up. “Uh, get back to your class Charlie. And you know, thanks.”

Charlie stood up as well, but looked a little bit torn about leaving him alone. “Dean, I’m coming over to your place after school and we’re gonna have a sleepover. Dudes night in. So you know, don’t freak out too much about this. Go have fun, do teacher stuff.”

Dean was immensely grateful for Charlie. Staying in and probably just rewatching old Star Trek episodes with Charlie sounded perfect. “Thanks, Charlie,” Dean tried to put just how grateful he was into those two words.

“No problem, man,” Charlie grinned. “And hey, for what’s it worth, I’m pretty sure Cas feels the same way.”

“I don’t know about that…”

Charlie just shook her head, sighing. “Dean, Dean, Dean. You were always were the kid eating glue under the table.” Dean was about to protest that but Charlie stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Cas has been pining after you since you two met this summer. He’s been falling for you for a while.”

Dean opened and closed his mouth, looking like a trout on dry land to any passerby, unable to find his words. He finally settled on, “Really?”

Charlie smirked and nodded slowly. “Now get outta here! My students have been alone for twenty minutes, they could have destroyed the world by now.” Charlie turned and reentered her much noisier classroom, leaving Dean alone in the hallway with his thoughts.

‘Hey, it’s your brain, go eat your lunch and finish grading those essays.’

‘I thought you were on vacation?’

‘Yeah well, I returned. I’m not gonna let you turn into an idiot just ‘cause you love a fully grown man who wears bumble bee socks. Besides… he is kind of awesome. And I don’t use that word lightly.’

Well, he guessed he had gotten his brains approval. He was losing his goddamn mind.

‘Hey, I’m right here, man.’

He laughed out loud at that one, he was kinda funny.


	13. 13

Dean was most definitely _not_ watching Dr. Sexy and crying with a box of kleenex in his lap when his phone buzzed impatiently. Well maybe he was. So he hurriedly paused the TV and wiped his nose before flipping his phone open.

“Hello?” Oh god, he sounded like he had been crying. But for god’s sake he couldn’t help it. Dr. Sexy told Dr. Piccolo that he was in love with her and she had told him that it wasn’t enough. What kind of heartless monster doesn’t cry at that?

It also didn’t really help him forget about his terrifying newly discovered feelings. L-word feelings. It had been a little over a week since he had sat in that hallway with Charlie. He had survived the week lowkey panicked and just praying he wouldn’t accidentally blurt out ‘I love you!’ You know, not again anyways.

“Um, Dean? Are you okay?” Came Sam’s concerned voice through the phone.

“Yeah, no I’m fine. I was just uh, chopping onions.”

“Okay…” He responded, sounding dubious. “Well, I just wanted to call to let you know that me and Ames are gonna be able to fly out to Lawrence for Thanksgiving! So you know, we can have actually get the whole family together on a holiday for once. I already called mom and dad and they can’t wait to have everyone at the house.”

“Oh, wow! Cool! Yeah um, sounds great.”

Sam sighed over the phone. “Dean I know you and Dad haven’t really gotten along that great since you came out but… I mean it’ll be really good to see you. And you know, I’d love to meet Cas. And I wanted to ask if me and Ames could you stay at your place over Thanksgiving weekend?”

Dean smiled. He wasn’t exactly skipping down the halls at the idea of spending a prolonged amount of time with his father. But having Sam and his awesome girlfriend spend a few days at his place sounded great. It would also be pretty cool to introduce Cas to Sammy. “Yeah of course, Sammy. And I’ll do my best not to fight with Dad, okay?”

“Dean, if Dad’s being an ass, fight with him as much as you want. Just try not to be a smartass on purpose. It’d be nice to get through one holiday without almost having to call the cops on each other.”

“I’ll try my best... bitch.”

“Jerk.” He could hear Sam’s smile as he said the word. “Alright, I’ll email you our flight details. Thanks, Dean.”

“Yeah no problem, Sammy. I’ll talk to ya later.”

He flipped his phone shut. God he was _not_ looking forward to spending Thanksgiving with his family. They hadn’t had a full blown family holiday in… god, in years. Which of course just meant everyone would put extra pressure on this one to be perfect. Dean could see it already. He just knew he was gonna say something stupid. He was gonna say something dumb and ruin the damn holiday for everyone.

He was actually getting anxiety just thinking about it. Despite his _bubbly_ personality he was actually an introvert. Introvert doesn’t mean what everyone thinks it does. It doesn’t mean quiet doormouse who can’t string two coherent words together without mumbling. It just means that being around large groups of people completely drains you. And sometimes you just need to be goddamn alone to recharge. That’s it.

Dean sighed. He needed to relax before he worked himself up too much about this. He shut off his TV and went to go draw himself a bath. Bath’s were relaxing man, almost as good as getting a massage. You know what, scratch that, they were _better_. You don’t have to have some strangers greasy paws rubbin’ all over your body when you take a bath.

He made sure the water was almost too hot before slipping in and letting his eyes slide shut as he relaxed. Dean wasn’t a man of many luxuries, but this was one. He had gotten a _huge_ clawfoot tub when he moved into this apartment. The bathroom was huge, the previous owner had redone it with a bigass shower, so Dean had just kept the shower in the smaller bathroom and gotten a bigass tub for this one.

The lights were dimmed and everything. He might even have lit a few candles if it didn’t mean having to get up out of the tub. So to say Dean was a bit peeved at hearing a knock on the door was kind of an understatement. He thought about just ignoring it and hoping whoever it was just went away. But it seemed like that wasn’t gonna happen anytime soon since the knocks just seemed to be getting louder.

He grunted and threw a towel around his waist before heading for the door. He was gonna have to have a few words with whoever was pounding on his door during bath time. _Bath time?_ God, Charlie was right, he was five.

He yanked the door open, chest puffing up as he took in a breath, ready to start yelling. But all the air rushed out of him when he saw who had been knocking. A rather upset looking Cas met his angry gaze with a frazzled one of his own.  

“Oh god, you were busy. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kept knocking either I was just kind of freaking out and-”

“Cas.” Dean laid a hand on his shoulder, cutting off his babbling. “What’s going on?”

“My mother called and she had um… she heard about everything going on down at the school. Apparently it’s been in some online news articles. She…. she wasn’t happy.”

Cas was running his hands through his hair again, eyes fixed unseeingly at some spot on the floor. Dean took his hand gently out of his hair and pulled him further into the apartment, shutting his front door. Dean led him back to the bath that would still be just on this side of too hot.

“Where are we going?”

“Cas,” Dean sighed his name, opening the door to his ridiculously large bathroom. “You need to relax. So you can relax with me because I’m not gonna have this conversation outside of my bathtub.”

He turned to find Cas looking warily at the bathtub. “I don’t think-”

“Don’t even start,” Dean warned, pushing Cas’s jacket off his shoulders. Cas let him tug his t-shirt off, fingers grazing a toned stomach. Cas kept his eyes on Dean’s as Dean continued undressing him by unzipping his jeans. “Kick your shoes off,” Dean ordered. Cas did as he was told and Dean hooked his fingers into the waist of his jeans and boxers, pulling them both down in one go. Dean unhooked the towel from around his own waist and climbed into the tub. He shut his eyes, trusting Cas would join him.

He wasn’t disappointed when he felt the water shift and a warm weight settle back against his chest and between his legs. He was kinda surprised, he thought Cas might have just gone for the opposite side of the tub. He was glad he hadn’t. Feeling Cas against him somehow soothed him even more than the bath. He wrapped his arm around Cas’s chest, palm splayed out to feel the steady thud of his heart. Cas tipped his head back against Dean’s shoulder and Dean opened his eyes to find Cas’s shut, looking blissful.

“Do you still wanna talk?” Dean asked softly, continuing to rub circles with his thumb against his skin. Cas’s eyes slid open and found Dean’s. He looked rather solemn, the hot bathwater also gave his cheeks a soft flush and the steamy room was starting to curl his hair.

“Not really.”

“Alright. We can though, if you want.” And _that_ was not something he offered just anyone.

“Right now, Dean, I’m good.”

Cas placed his hand on top of Dean’s on the edge of the tub, trailing wet fingertips over each of Dean’s calloused fingers. Dean shut his eyes again, letting sensation take over. The sensation of Cas’s fingertips grazing his own felt.... well it felt sort of like Cas had an electric current running beneath those fingertips. The muscular back pressed against his chest had warmth spreading throughout his whole body that had nothing to do with the bath. And the head resting on his shoulder, the tip of a nose pressed against the side of his neck, warm little puffs of breath heating up the skin there. It didn’t feel like a build up to something and that didn’t matter. It just felt like holding each other. It felt like a sort of physical comfort Dean had never had.

He opened his eyes again and found he was unable to take them off of Cas. Warmth unfurled from some place around his heart and it just kept coming in waves. He pressed his palm a little tighter to Cas’s sternum. He just looked so peaceful. It was hard to imagine how anyone would be able to resist falling in love with him.

“You’re beautiful, Cas,” Dean breathed out. His hand sliding up from his chest to trail his thumb along Cas’s jaw. Cas opened his eyes slowly again, a smile and a question lit up that ancient blue. A small smile tugged at pink lips.

He ran the hand he had left in the water along the back of Dean’s neck, small amount of pressure pulling Dean slightly closer. Cas pressed a soft kiss to the side of his neck. “You know, you’re the only one besides my mother who’s told me that.”

Dean’s brow furrowed. That couldn’t be true. _Dean_ had been called beautiful, and he was nowhere near as beautiful as Cas was. Maybe he was more traditionally handsome but Cas was… other wordly. “You know, it’s wrong to lie.”

Cas just shook his head against Dean’s shoulder, laughing lightly. “I swear. I’ve gotten hot, pretty, cute, handsome young buck. Never beautiful though.”

“Well you are.” His thumb left Cas’s jaw in favor of running lightly down the long line of Cas’s exposed throat, fingertips finding the vein on the side of his neck. He bent to kiss Cas’s downcast eyelids. Cas raised his eyes again, seemingly trying to read Dean. Dean just gazed openly back at him, knowing he’d only find honesty.

Cas looked away again. Hiding his face against Dean’s neck. “You’re ridiculous,” Cas murmured against his skin. He sounded bashful. That’s kind of how Cas was. He was extraordinarily confident in some aspects of his life, and in others he was just… shy. A smile pulled at Dean’s lips. He had a feeling that this wasn’t a side of him a lot of people got to see.

“You know it seems like you’re not the only one receiving stressful family phone calls,” Dean said, changing the subject. “My brother Sam and his girlfriend are gonna fly out for Thanksgiving, which will be awesome. But we’re apparently all going over to my parents place for actual Thanksgiving dinner. So you know, that’s gonna suck ass.” Dean sighed, eyes fixed on a spot on his wall where the paint had chipped to reveal white beneath the blue paint.

Cas was watching him again, thoughtful look in his eyes. “I take it you don’t get along all that well with your parents either?”

A humorless laugh burst from him. “Yeah not really. Well my mom’s pretty cool. You know, it was kind of hard for her to accept it when I first came out. She didn’t really understand it, but she tries. My dad… he doesn’t try.”

“When I came out to my mother she just said ‘no’. She told me I had a choice, and if I made the choice to be a ‘homosexual’ then she didn’t want to see me again.”

Dean wrapped both his arms around Cas’s chest, holding him close. “I’m sorry, Cas. I mean I know that doesn’t really mean much but I am. Your mom’s an idiot. No offense.”

Cas laid his arms on top of Dean’s, resting his forehead against the side of Dean’s jaw. “No, it does mean something. And no offense taken. She is… not a very tolerant woman.” Cas sighed. “I haven’t even heard from her in years, and then she just called me out of the blue. It was upsetting.”

“Yeah I’d think so. Well you’re always welcome in my tub, ya know if you’re stressed out or whatever. Or if you just want to.”

Cas laughed softly at that. “I’ll take you up on that offer.” He resettled in Dean’s arms. heading resting back against the crook of his shoulder again. Fingers ran back and forth across the arm Dean had across his chest. “Halloween party tomorrow.”

Dean groaned. He had almost forgot about the halloween party at Castiel’s brother’s club. Party at a club wasn’t really Dean’s scene. Maybe him and Cas could just get a booth and make out.

“Not excited?” Cas asked, Dean could hear the smirk in his tone and fought the urge to roll his eyes.

“No, I’m super excited,” Dean said, trying for pumped and sounding like if a grimace could speak. “Yay, clubs.”

Cas chuckled, his shoulders shaking with it. “It won’t be that bad. Besides we can always ‘beam out’ if we’re truly miserable.”

Dean just chuckled, deciding to give ‘beam out’ a pass. “It won’t be miserable. I get to hang out with you!” Dean was going for corny and he knew he succeeded when Cas twisted to elbow him lightly in the ribs.

“Just keep joking, Gabriel will love you.”

“Well that’s a good thing, isn’t it? If your brother likes me?”

Cas made a noncommittal noise that made him sound a bit like Marge Simpson. “You’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I wanted to give you a little bit of peaceful fluffiness cuz things are gonna start heatin' up with a little family drama. And of course Gabe's dope ass halloween party ;D
> 
> Oh and don't worry I have NOT forgotten about that priest outfit. *tries to wink but just looks like I'm having a stroke* *finger guns instead*


	14. 14

It took _way_ longer to get ready for the halloween party than Dean had thought it would. Charlie and Dorothy had come over to help them get ready, mainly because Charlie was weirdly protective over the Spock ears she was letting Cas borrow. And it took _forever_ for her to get the damn things on right. Then Dean helped put about a gallon of gel in Cas’s hair, trying to smooth it down. They ended up rinsing it all out and just deciding that Cas would be ‘Sex hair Spock’.

Dean was all suited up as Kirk and ready to go in like ten minutes. Charlie and Dorothy were coming along to the party with them, dressed as some chicks named Alana and Margot. She said they were from some show about a Cannibal. Dean had no idea what she was talking about, but they were in some pretty stylish pantsuits.

Around 9 o’clock they finally left Dean’s apartment and were pulling up in front of the club about 20 minutes later. Cas had not been joking when he said his brother’s place was flashy. Flashy was an understatement. There was a line of practically naked young people that wrapped around the block. The building itself was all sleek and black on the outside and it didn’t even have a sign. Which Dean figured was just some hipster bullshit that he would never understand.

They parked and were thankfully able to cut the ridiculously long line since Cas’s brother owned the club. Dean was a little worried that one of the douches in line might murder them though. The _looks_ they were getting. He felt more hated by these people for cutting a stupid line than by that entire group of homophobic parents. Which was kind of insane. He guessed this must be a hard club to get into. It sure had that whole 'exclusive' thing goin' for it. Hard to find too since there was no damn sign.

They entered the club and Dean's first thought was, 'Whoops'.

This was not the type of halloween party he had dressed for. There was not one nerdy, or, in his opinion, creative, costume in this entire place. Everyone just went as… something sexy. Oh no. Oh sweet baby jesus. No one was even in costume. They were just scantily clad because you can wear whatever the hell you want on halloween. A few people had some cat ears or fairy wings, most of the guys looked like that Eddie dude from Twilight. But no actual full on costumes.

Dean slapped a palm over his face. He had never felt like a bigger dork than right in this moment. Surrounded by 20 somethings in what was probably the hippest club in Lawrence, and he was dressed as Captain fuckin’ Kirk.

“Dean, I think I might have been mistaken. I don’t think we were supposed to dress up.”

Dean let his hand slide from his face, taking a breath and squaring his shoulders. If he was gonna be the biggest dork in the building, he was gonna own it. “Let’s get drunk.”

Somewhere around the 10th jello shot the night started to become a blur. Charlie and Margot… uh no, that wasn’t right, Dorothy! Well anyway he lost them around the fourth shot. They had probably gotten sucked into the vortex of grinding bodies on the dance floor.

Wait, where the hell did Cas go? Dean swiveled around, making himself dizzy and knocking down a stool. Whoa, when the hell did he get so drunk?

“Oh my god, check out Spock over there,” said a fairy princess to her cat friend.

Dean followed where her finger was pointing and found Cas on the dance floor. Apparently Cas was a dancey drunk. And he was very bad at it. He looked like he was gonna elbow someone in the face the way he was throwing his arms around. He started trying to do the worm and Dean thought it was time to intervene.

He stumbled his way over to Cas and knelt down next to him. “Hey Spock!” He shouted over the club beat pounding in his ears.

Cas, breathing heavily from his failed dancing attempts, didn’t even bother to get up from the floor, just rolling onto his back. “What ‘s it Cap’n?”

Dean just started giggling, mind conjuring the image of himself as Cap’n Crunch riding a bowl through an ocean of milk and avoiding gigantic sugary cereal that was being launched at him from other bowls. A hand grabbed the front of his shirt and then he was making out with Cas on the dance floor.

Dean settled between Cas’s legs and Cas wrapped his ankles around his back. Cas used a lot more tongue when he was drunk. It was kind of taking Dean’s concept of tongue fucking to the next level. Even drunk though, his skill remained surprisingly intact. Cas dug nails sharply into Dean’s back, groaning into his mouth and tightening his legs around Dean as he searched for friction.

Dean was confused when he heard giggling surrounding them. He couldn’t really remember where they were and as long as Cas kept sucking face with him the way he was he didn’t really care.

“Dude, Kirk and Spock are totally about to fuck.”

“Shit man, check it out!”

“Oh my god, ewww.”

“Get a room dorks.”

“Oi, nerds! You better not deflower each other on my dance floor!”

Dean and Cas broke apart when someone poked Dean in the ribs with what felt like a boot. Dean was still laying on top of Cas as he searched for the face attached to the boot, and honestly at this point he wasn’t even sure if he could get up. There was a short man folding his arms and glaring at them, though it seemed he was finding something about the situation humorous.

“So Kirk, you the kid my brother’s been drooling over?”

“Um,” Dean tried to look down at Cas, who was busy sucking a wicked hickey on Dean’s neck and not paying any attention to the conversation going on. “I think so.”

Somehow they made it off the dance floor and to a booth, where Gabriel was continuing to pour them tequila shots and watching Cas like a scientist watches his experiment. Dean wasn’t sure he liked the look in his eyes. “Wow,” Gabriel whistled lowly. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Cassy here this drunk. It’s beautiful.”

“Well you know you feed the cat…” Dean trailed off with wave of his hand and a pretentious ‘you know how these things are’ face that he had seen on a real housewives show.

“ _Holy_ shit. So you’re crazy drunk too, interesting.” Gabriel’s mouth quirked up with a mischievous grin.

Cas leaned close to Dean whispering, “I think that elf is trying to seduce you.”

Oh my god, Gabriel was an elf? “Cas, your fam-familily’s magical?” Dean asked, in complete wonderment. Dean groaned, suddenly feeling on the verge of tears. “Of course you’re magical. I’ll never be good ‘nough for you. You’re made of rainbows and pixie dust!”

Cas hands were cupping his tear stained face. “No! You’re magical too!”

Dean sniffled, looking at Cas’s wide eyes with dubious ones of his own. “I am?”

Cas nodded enthusiastically. “Yer a wizard, Harry.”

Dean was crying again. “Thank you so much, Cas.”

Dean kissed Cas again, it was all tongue.

“Oh my god. You guys need to have your own reality show. I should make it. I totally could, I’m rich. It would be called ‘Gabe’s beautiful Gaybies.’ Yes, oh I should write this down. Am I talking out loud? Shit, I think I’m drunk too. Guys! Guys! Let’s do more tequila shots!”

  
  


~~~ B L A C K  O U T ~~~

 

 

Dean was dying. He had been kidnapped by some psycho murderer and they were killing him by hammering nails into his exposed brain. He groaned and sat up slowly, not wanting to open his eyes yet. He didn’t even know where he was.

“Dean?” Came a hoarse whisper.

He slowly opened bloodshot eyes and almost squeezed them shut again. Since when was hallucinating part of a hangover? “Cas, why the hell are you dressed like a hooker?”

Cas looked down at himself, taking in the plunging v-neck on his tight black mini dress and platform, stripper heels. He also had quite a bit of bling and someone had put some eyeliner and nail polish on him at some point.

Cas looked back up at him with squinted eyes. “Why are you dressed like a pimp?”

Dean looked down at himself, taking in a very bold purple suit that also had a plunging v-neck for whatever reason. He also realised there was a cane beside him and he pulled a large brimmed hat with a red feather off his head. He had some bling too, mainly some ridiculous rings and a gold chain necklace that said ‘PIMP’ on it.

“I have no clue.”

He looked around the rest of the room, they were passed out on Cas’s living room floor. Dean did a double take when his eyes landed on a gigantic maze of cardboard boxes labeled ‘Cat Palace’ with black sharpie.

“Do you have a cat?”

“No…”

Cas got up stiffly from his spot on the floor, tugging at the hem of his dress to keep some of his modesty in tact. He walked surprisingly confidently in the heels though, not a wobble in his step as he circled the Cat Palace. He squatted down behind it and out of Dean’s sight for a moment before standing back up with a black mass of fur cradled in his arms.

“What the hell is that?!” Dean cringed when his voice came out squeaky. He wasn’t going through puberty for fuck’s sake, his voice needed to get a grip.

“I think we found a cat on the way home,” Cas responded calmly, petting the little monster behind the ears.

“Yeah well, we should put it back.”

Cas levelled him with a glare. “I’m not gonna put her back out in the cold.” He cradled the thing close to his cheek. “Besides, can’t we take in another bitch, huh Daddy?” Cas smirked at him.

“Okay, enough with the pimp talk, it’s freakin’ me out. And cat’s aren’t called bitches Cas, that’s dogs.”

Cas just shrugged and set the cat back down in it’s ‘palace’.

“Do you think we made that last night?”

“It would seem so.” Cas wandered briefly into the kitchen, emerging with a large glass of orange juice and a handful of ibuprofen. He sipped the juice and swallowed a few pills before handing it to Dean and sitting down heavily on the couch, legs spread in a way that was decidedly unladylike. Dean swallowed some of the ibuprofen himself and leaned back against the couch, shutting his eyes briefly.

Then he remembered part of last night and his eyes flew open. He stood up quickly, and immediately regretted it, feeling like he was gonna throw up. No, he could keep it down. He took a breath, willing the vomit down but -

“Nope.”

He darted off the nearest bathroom, dropping to his knees and emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. He groaned and spit, flushing the disgusting evidence away.

There was the soft click clack of heels following him and the door creaked open. “Dean? Are you okay?”

“Mhm. Just uh, morning sickness.” He shook his head a bit, was he still drunk? “Wait no, that’s not what it’s called. Just hangover sickness, I’m not pregnant.”

“I didn’t think you were.” Cas looked at him with an amused smile. Strong hands circled his arms, tugging him upright again. “Come on, let’s have breakfast.”

Dean followed Cas into his kitchen and promptly sat down on the cool tile floor. “Why the hell aren’t you puking your guts out?”

Cas just shrugged, twisting open some bread and popping it in the toaster. He sat down beside Dean as he waited for the toast. “I am very nauseous. I think I just have more control over my body.”

Dean was 100% sure that his face said nothing but ‘bitch please’. He elbowed Cas, “You are so not ‘more in control’ of your body than I am.”

Cas just shrugged, which was really just incredibly infuriating in its own way. Then Dean remembered why he had stood up in the first place. His hand flew out, grabbing onto the first thing it came in contact with, which just happened to be Cas’s bare thigh.

“Cas, I was making out with you on a dance floor the first time I met your brother.”

Cas looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember, he laughed when he did. “Oh yeah.”

“Cas! This is not a laughing matter! Your brother probably thinks I’m a total asshole.”

Cas just continued to laugh. “Dean, my brother loves to be entertained. And I can’t really think of a more entertaining way to be introduced to your little brother’s boyfriend.”

Dean got a little jolt of warmth at hearing himself be referred to as boyfriend by Cas. But it still didn’t stifle the panic that was flooding his system. “Are you sure he doesn’t hate me?”

“I’m- I’m,” Cas looked confused for a moment, patting down his chest and then pulling a cell phone from inside his dress. He flipped it open. “Hello? Hello? Oh, it was a text. Who’s phone is this?”

“Oh that’s mine. Thanks for holdin’ it for me.” He plucked it out of Cas’s fingers and looked at the dim screen. It was from an unknown number.

**Unknown: Just makin’ sure my little Spock turned hooker and his pimp got home safe. You guys are HILARIOUS. You might be a keeper Pimp Kirk.**

“I think your brother just texted me.”

“What? Let me see.” Cas yanked the phone back out of his hands, squinting at the screen. “Yeah that’s him. See? I told you he didn’t hate you! He called you a keeper!”

Dean rolled his eyes and took the phone back, typing out a quick message to let him know they were fine.

The toast popped and Cas grabbed it out of the toaster, handing Dean a burnt slice of bread rather unceremoniously, not even bothering with plates. They leaned against each other and munched on their toast in silence. Dean was still willing the sun to go back down and get the fuck out of his eyes.

“What do you think happened to our other costumes?” Cas asked.

“No idea.”

There was a soft thwack and the cat peered up at the both of them from the top of it’s little palace. “I think I’ll call her… Spork. In honor of our lost costumes.”

Dean laughed, trying to ignore the pain that shot through his skull as he did. He didn’t much care for cats, or dogs, or animals really. But Spork was kinda cute. He could get used to her as long as she stayed in her palace and out of his lap. “Spork, I like it.”

He turned to find Cas smiling at him. Cas was kinda rockin’ the whole guyliner thing. He looked sorta like a rockstar… in a dress and platform heels. Not that Dean was complainin’. He kinda digged the whole cross dressing thing. Cas looked hot in a dress, he looked hot in jeans. Who cares if one of those is supposed to be ‘for girls only’? That was just some bullshit if you asked him.

“I would kiss you right now,” Cas gravelly voice interrupted his thoughts about how hot he looked in that dress. “But you sort of just threw up.”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, agreeing. “I wouldn’t kiss me right now either.”

Cas cupped his face in his palm and brought Dean closer to him to kiss his cheek, letting his lips linger. Dean let his eyes shut and felt Cas lay his forehead against his temple, hand still on his cheek.

“So was the halloween party as bad as you thought it would be?”

Dean laughed again. “Cas we were so drunk we spent the night making a cat palace out of cardboard boxes. Any party that gets you that wasted is pretty awesome.”

Cas laughed as well, letting his hand fall from his cheek and leaning back a bit to stare at Dean with entirely too much fondness to be on the receiving end of. Dean reached out, feeling the need to touch, and ran his thumb along Cas’s plush bottom lip. He should buy Cas some chapstick, the man had some very dry lips, still somehow soft as hell though. Cas let his head tip to the side to rest against the cabinets, hand wrapping lightly around Dean’s wrist. Dean ran his thumb back along his lip again and Cas’s mouth parted, hot breath feeling like steam against his finger and eliciting a small shiver from him.

The moment was broken by a crash and a loud meow. Cas’s head jerked towards the sound of the commotion, which was apparently Cat Palace collapsing.

“Spork!” Cas exclaimed dramatically, running back into his living room.

Oh, now Dean remembered why he hated pets so much. Those little shits were the best cock blocks on the planet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat Palace is actually based on a true story. My mother got crazy drunk in college with her friend and they blacked out and when they woke up they had built their cat a palace out of cardboard. It was apparently very elaborate.


	15. Chapter 15

Hot water drilled into the stiff muscles of Dean’s back, easing some of the tension. Good water pressure was something Dean lived for and Cas’s shower had oodles of it. Just oodles of amazing water pressure. So many oodles he thought it might be makin’ him a little loopy. He dug his fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp as he tried to clean out whatever grime had gotten in it during Halloween. Probably some pretty vile stuff since apparently he had spent most of the night wandering around alleys and finding strays.

He should get Cas to take Spork to a vet. It might be infected. He kinda hoped it was. Maybe he should fake an allergy to the little furball. He thought Spork was okay at first, but after that little stunt toppling Cat Palace it had a strike against it. Three strikes out was his rule. He would just have to wait and see to decide on the cat.

“Dean!” Cas called from what sounded like the kitchen.

“Yeah?” Dean shouted back.

“Your phone keeps-” The door to the bathroom opened and Dean could hear Cas a lot clearer. “Your phone keeps buzzing, do you want me to look at it?”

Dean peeked his head around the shower curtain and Cas smiled when he saw that Dean had used the soap bubbles to give himself a mohawk. Cas still hadn’t showered yet but he had at least taken off his bling and the platform heels. The dress, however, remained. “Yeah, go for it,” Dean replied, curious as to who was trying to get a hold of him. He didn’t really know all that many people. It was probably Charlie. “And get in here with me after that, you look filthy.”

Cas shot him a dark look that was all manners of hot, making Dean shiver and his dick twitch in interest. Cas smirked as he redirected his gaze to the phone in his hand, apparently pleased with the reaction he had elicited from Dean.

“It’s Charlie, she’s asking us to meet up with her. Apparently we had a crazy night, and she has videos.” Cas laughed. “Does she think we’re not aware that we had a ‘crazy night’?”

Dean laughed along with him. “Dude your guess is as good as mine. Tell her we’ll meet up with her in an hour. Now get in here with me.”

Cas tossed Dean’s phone on the counter a little haphazardly for Dean’s sake but his complaint stuck in his throat when Cas smoothly peeled the tight black dress off. Dean’s eyes were so wide they were dangerously close to bugging out when he saw that Cas had on a pair of lacey black women’s underwear. Cas seemed surprised by this too but just peeled them off as well, tossing them on the floor with his dress and stepping into the shower with Dean. Cas shut his eyes, running his hands through his hair and letting the water drip down his face, washing off some of the eyeliner.

“We should take Spork to the vet,” Dean blurted out, startling Cas’s eyes open. Dean felt like he had to get that out there before they started doing any fun shower stuff. You know, like it was the adult, responsible thing to do or something stupid like that. “He might be diseased, or ya know, someone else’s.”

Cas looked a little sad about that and Dean felt like an asshole for having hoped for it previously. If Cas really like the stupid little shit that much then he would try not to hate it. But just try, he didn’t promise any results.

“Maybe we should do that after we meet up with Charlie.”

Dean was just glad it looked like he was gonna spend another weekend with Cas. Even if they spent the whole thing fighting through a pretty wicked hangover and hangin’ out in vet’s offices. “Sounds like a plan,” Dean agreed, squirting a generous amount of shampoo into Cas’s hair and starting to work it into a lather.

Cas let his eyes shut again, mouth falling open as Dean worked his fingers through his hair. He took some of the soapy bubbles off the top of Cas’s head, spreading it across his chest and scrubbing the sweat and dirt and… glitter? Off of Cas’s skin. He definitely needed to see those videos Charlie had. What the hell _happened_ last night?

Cas’s eyes fluttered open again, just watching Dean’s face while he washed his hair. Cas’s hands found his hips, pulling him in a little closer.

“Dean.”

“Yes?” He replied, beginning to rinse the soap out of Cas’s hair.

“I’ve been thinking…” He ran his hand up Dean’s slick chest.

“Did you pull a muscle?” Dean joked, he knew it was a terrible joke but… terrible jokes are the best.

Cas smacked his hand against Dean’s chest. “No.” When Dean stopped giggling at his own joke he continued. “I was thinking about the last weekend we spent together, a couple weeks ago.”

“Mhm?” Dean hummed, smirking and shuffling closer.

“I want you to fuck me.” Cas’s hand slid back up his chest again, thumbing at his nipple. Dean’s breath hitched, he was so aroused he was already half hard and Cas had barely touched him. That was just sort of what happened when Dean thought about Cas in any sort of sexual situation. The guy was an aphrodisiac.

Cas walked Dean back a few steps, pressing him into the shower wall and sucking at a point just below his jaw that he must have figured out was a sensitive spot for Dean. Dean gasped softly again, fingers tightening in Cas’s hair. Cas nipped at the spot below his jaw in response.

“So, uh, did you wanna do that now or later?”

Cas’s lips dragged across his jaw, finding his lips and kissing him wet and dirty. He caught Dean’s bottom lip between his teeth, pulling at it before finally releasing him to growl, “Now,” in his ear.

Dean moaned, full body shivering and dragging himself and Cas out of the shower and into his bedroom. They slipped a few times on the hardwood floor but managed not to fall until they toppled onto the bed. Cas grabbed the lube out of nightstand and handed it to Dean.

“Someone’s eager,” Dean teased, leaning back in to kiss him and rock their hips together.

“Well I already prepped when you were in the shower. I told you I’d been thinking about it. The lube’s for your cock.”

Dean groaned, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss and plunging his tongue into Cas’s mouth to slide against his. Picturing Cas out here, fingering himself for Dean had him fully hard. Cas wrapped arms around his back, holding him close as he continued to thrust his hips up against Dean’s.  

Dean sat back briefly, squirting some lube onto his fingers anyway, just to make sure Cas was ready. This got an eye roll from Cas but he didn’t want to hurt him. He leaned back over Cas, sucking at spots along his neck that he knew Cas liked and pushing one finger in without resistance.

“Told you,” Cas said, breathing a little heavier.

Dean pushed a second finger in then, scissoring him open, Cas had been thorough though and he really didn’t need to be prepped anymore. Dean slicked up his cock and pushed slowly into Cas. He lifted up Cas’s thigh over his shoulder as he did, Cas promptly lifted the other leg over his shoulder as well, making it look effortless as he smirked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Dean bottomed out, still for a moment before sliding almost all the way out and slamming back in, knocking that smug smirk off Cas’s face. His lips parted into an ‘O’ instead and he moaned.

“Do that again,” He commanded.

Dean did, hitting Cas’s prostate and he moaned again. Dean started to find a rhythm, not slamming into Cas as hard as he had those first two times.

“Dean,” Cas groaned. “When I say I want you to fuck me, I want you to _fuck_ me. Just give it to me baby.”

A guttural sound escaped his lips and he thrust back into Cas _hard_ , pushing him back a few inches up the bed. Cas moaned louder than Dean had heard yet, throwing his head back and reaching up to clutch at his headboard as Dean continued to pound into him.

Dean set a brutal pace and Cas was fucking _loving_ it if the way he was shouting was anything to go by. His heels dug roughly into Dean’s back, and Dean was sure that if the angle allowed it Cas would be raking his nails down Dean's back as well. Dean dug his own fingers into Cas’s hips, using his nails a bit and Cas started uttering a string of harsh words that were definitely not english.

“What is that?” Dean asked.

Cas opened his half shut eyes completely, gazing hotly at Dean with lust blown eyes. “It’s russian. I grew up in a bilingual household.”

“Oh. I didn’t know that. That’s cool.”

Cas laughed lightly, voice a little strained.

“What?”

“You are _pounding_ into me right now and we’re carrying on an almost completely normal conversation. It’s just… very domestic.”

Dean laughed a bit too, bending down so he could kiss and nip at Cas’s jaw. “You should keep speaking russian. It’s really hot.”

“Chto-nibud’ dlya vas,” Cas replied lowly.

Dean had no idea what it meant, Cas could be telling him he bred with the mouth of a goat for all he knew. But when he said it like that it was just hot. Dean moaned against his neck, mouthing along his jaw and sucking at a spot beneath his earlobe. He bit at his lobe, drawing another wrecked sound from Cas.

“Dean,” Cas panted. “I want to switch.”

“What?! Cas we’re kind of-”

“No I don’t want to top I just want to- be on top. Not inside you.”

“Oh.” Dean stopped his movements, pulling briefly out of Cas and unhooking his legs from around his shoulders. Dean rolled over onto his back and Cas wasted no time getting Dean’s cock back inside him and fucking himself down onto it.

He bent over Dean, pulling him into a kiss that had a lot of tongue and teeth. Cas’s cock was trapped between their stomachs as Cas rode Dean. He bit down roughly on Dean’s bottom lip, letting it slip between his teeth. “Dean, dig your nails into my back.”

Dean never realized how much he liked being bossed around in bed. He thrust up into Cas a little harder and did as he was told told. He dug the ends of nails into Cas’s shoulders roughly and dragged them slowly down his back.

Cas cried out, back arching under his nails and eyes rolling back into his head momentarily. Dean continued scraping his nails over Cas’s ass and down the tops of his thighs. Dean didn’t think he’d ever heard a more wrecked sounding, _“Oh,”_  fall from anyone’s lips. And then he started again at the top of Cas’s back.

Cas full on growled and bent forward to bite roughly at Dean’s neck, licking across his throat as well. Dean stopped the descent of his hands on Cas’s ass, gripping tightly and then flipping them. Cas moaned out another string of russian and wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist instead of his shoulders, ankles biting into his lower back.

Dean drilled into him, each snap of his hips pulling some sort of guttural sound or utterance from Cas. Dean had been right in his assumption earlier, Cas dragged his nails down his back and Dean moaned against his lips. They couldn’t kiss with the way they were rocking the bed but their mouths continued to dance around each other, breathing in the same air.

Cas gripped his back even tighter. _“Dean,_ I’m close.”

Dean moaned, he was close too. He reached down between them, stroking Cas’s neglected cock in his fist. He only had the chance to stroke that pretty cock a few times before he was spilling hot come between them and crying out loudly, nails biting into Dean’s shoulders, making his mark. Dean followed almost immediately, burying himself deep in Cas as he came with a shout.

Dean slumped over Cas, cheek pressed against his heart and chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath. Cas was running his palms across the marks he'd made on Dean’s back.

“I had a feeling you liked it rough,” Dean said, still a little breathless.

Cas chuckled darkly beneath him. “What gave it away?”

“The hair pulling.”

Cas tugged lightly at Dean’s hair before stroking it. “What about you? What do you like better, rough or gentle?”

Dean shrugged. “I’m kind of a ‘goes both ways’ sorta guy when it comes to just about everything.”

Cas laughed at that and shifted beneath Dean. “Oh shit, we gotta go. I told Charlie we’d meet her now.”

  
  
  
  


So they were a _little_ late to meet Charlie for coffee.

They slid quickly into the booth seat across from her, both looking a little guilty and a lot like they had ran out the door. Cas still had smudged eyeliner around his eyes that he had been unable to completely wash off and Dean was finding glitter in odd places on the both of them. Dean was also just noticing that Cas was wearing a ‘Save the Bees!’ t-shirt and rolled his eyes at his boyfriends adorable obsession with the ‘magnificent creatures’.

Charlie leveled them both with a glare before snapping, “You were supposed to be here 45 minutes ago!”

“Sorry Charlie,” Cas said, sounding truly apologetic while Dean shrugged and said, “Duty called.”

“Duty called?” Charlie quoted back at him snippily before a look of realization dawned on her and she scrunched up her face. “Is that what you’re calling your dick now?” Dean opened his mouth to answer _no_ that is most definitely _not_ his name for his dick but Charlie cut him off before he could speak. “Never mind. I don’t wanna know.” She pushed two cups of coffee at them. “I got those for you, they're cold now. Which is what you assholes get for making me wait around for an hour.”

Dean took a sip of his cold, bitter, coffee. “Sorry Charlie.”

“So umm,” Cas spoke up. “You said you had videos?”

Charlie grinned. “Oh yeah. I got videos. Do you guys remember like, _any_ part of last night?”

“I remember making out with Cas on the dance floor, something about Captain Crunch and then… an elf?” That didn’t make a whole lot of sense, but it was all Dean remembered.

“I remember the elf too!” Cas exclaimed while Charlie cackled at the two of them.

“Your brother Gabe told me that you two kept referring to him as ‘the elf’,” Charlie told them, laughing.

“So what exactly happened?” Dean asked.

“Well… here, just watch.” She pulled out her phone and pulled up a string of videos before handing it to them.

Dean hit play and saw himself dancing on a table and singing ‘Like a Virgin’ _very_ loudly and _very_ out of key. Cas was next to the table and when Dean finished slurring his way through the song Cas whooped loudly and lifted up his shirt to flash him. Behind the camera you could hear a voice saying, ‘Look at the Gaybies in their natural habitat. Gabe’s Gaybies. Damn, I need to get that trademarked.’

The video ended there and Dean looked over to find Cas staring wide eyed at the phone. “That was my brother’s voice. Why was he videotaping us?” He asked Charlie and then slapped a palm over his eyes. “I flashed you,” He groaned.

Dean chuckled, “I apparently sang Madonna on a table.”

“That you did,” Charlie agreed. “And Gabe started taking videos, saying something about starting his own reality tv show. I don’t know, he was crazy drunk too. Okay, go to the next one.”

Dean opened the next video to see an entirely new location. They were in some sort of clothing store and Cas had just ripped down a changing room curtain as he came stumbling out in the hooker outfit he had woken up in. Dean came sauntering in somewhere from the left, wearing that stupid purple suit and gasping with his hands over his mouth and shining eyes, as though Cas dressed as a hooker was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He heard himself say something that sounded like ‘bestest beautifulliest bride in the whole world.’

Then video Cas gasped, clinging to Dean’s shoulders for balance. ‘We should have the elf marry us!’ Cas exclaimed.

Video Dean gasped as well and then they started making out, toppling to the floor. The video ended there and Dean met Cas’s eyes, both of them were blushing a little at what they had just watched. He decided not to comment on how drunk Cas had basically proposed to him.

“Charlie,” Dean said. “Just checkin’ here, me and Cas didn’t actually get married right?”

Charlie laughed and Dean narrowed his eyes. “No, you didn’t get married. Okay, next video.”

Dean sighed and clicked play on the next one, honestly a bit frightened at what he might see. This time they were walking down a sidewalk with their arms around each other. Video Cas suddenly pointed down an alley, shouting ‘Dean we have to save that witch! She’s trapped inside that cat I can see her!’ Video Dean just followed Cas down the alley and Gabe said in the background, ‘Go my Gaybies! Go and be free! I release you!’ And the video ended.

“Well I guess that’s how you got the cat,” Dean said. “Shoulda named her Sabrina.”

Cas smiled, “I like Spork better.”

“Wait what? You actually got a cat?”

They both nodded and Charlie erupted into a fit of laughter. They laughed along with her and Dean passed Charlie back her phone.

“Sooo, did Gabe get your Spock ears back to you or do I owe you a new pair?” Dean asked, a little worried.

“Lucky for you Gabe got them back to me.”

“Good,” Dean said, breathing a sigh of relief. “So, anything else especially idiotic we did last night?”

“I’m sure there are, but none I remember.”

“Well thanks for the cold coffee Charlie. We should actually probably get going though. We left that cat in a cardboard box with holes poked in it and it’s probably freaking out.”

“We also need to take it to a vet,” Cas added.

“Yeah… how are we getting it there?” Dean asked, turning in the booth to face Cas.

“In your car?” Cas asked him.

“Yeah that witch cat is not riding in my baby.”

“Dean I don’t think we’re allowed to bring cats on public transportation. Especially when we don’t have a proper carrier for her.”

Dean groaned. He did not want cat fur all over his car. “Can’t we just put her back in the alley?” Dean asked, deciding it couldn’t hurt to ask one more time.

“No! Stop asking.”

Dean pouted, crossing his arms and making the mistake of turning away from Cas so he was facing Charlie, who was smirking, eyes darting between the two them with a look of glee.

“You guys, are so domestic.” She made a point of looking at Dean when she added, “And SO cute! I can’t even!”

Dean blushed as he glared at Charlie, remembering the little quiz he had taken in the hall with Charlie a couple weeks ago. “Alright, Cas, time to go.” He shot a dark look Charlie's way but she just smirked at him and drew hearts in the air between him and Cas with her finger.

Cas was looking confused as his eyes darted between the two of them. Dean grabbed his hand, tugging him out of the booth and out of the coffee shop. “Bye Charlie!” Cas called, then turned to Dean as they walked down the street. “Are you mad at her?”

“No, I’m not mad I just uh, don’t want her to bring anything up that she shouldn’t bring up.”

This didn’t help clear the confused look from Cas’s face. “So… like a secret?” He grinned. “Do you have a secret?”

Dean flushed, pointing his eyes to the heavens and cursing anything that might be up there. Why couldn’t he have been given the gift of being smooth with his words? “No, I don’t have a secret.”

Cas looked at him a little closer and Dean kept his eyes pointed straight ahead of them. “You _do!”_ Cas exclaimed, pointing a finger in his face that Dean swatted away.

“No I don’t!”

“Yes you do. And I’m gonna figure it out.”

Dean groaned. He doubted the idiot was gonna figure out that his secret was that he was in love with Cas. “Yeah you do that, Sherlock.”

Cas continued to grin, giving Dean’s hand a little squeeze and leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. “I won’t if you really don’t me to. I’m just curious.”

Dean smiled a bit then too, turning to look at Cas. “You can try to figure it out. I just don’t think you will. I mean I’ll tell you eventually anyway.”

“Hmm, so you don’t think I can figure it out? Sounds like you’re challenging me, Winchester.”

Dean laughed. “Fine, it’s a challenge then. If you figure it out I will…” He thought about it for a moment. What could he give Cas?

“How about if I win you let me use those handcuffs on you?”

Dean chuckled, “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Cas said to Dean in russian was, "Anything for you."
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support on this story!! Seriously I never thought anyone would actually follow this. The comments I get on this literally make my days and amuse me to no end. They often inspire parts of the story as well. 
> 
> So let me know what you guys are thinking! What you like, what you want more of, if you have any funny ideas or situations you'd love to see Dean and Cas in but can't write them yourself. If they don't fit into this story I might do a one shot. 
> 
> So just thank you all! Shine on groovy people, shine on.


	16. Chapter 16

So they got back to find that Spork had escaped her makeshift cage. Cas was upturning couch cushions, looking in cupboards, baskets, everywhere for the little thing. Dean didn’t search quite as hard but of course he was the one that found her anyway. She was nestled up on _Dean’s_ pillow. Well not _Dean’s_ but that was the side of the bed he slept on when he stayed at Cas’s.

That cat had it in for him. He was sure of it. Strike two Spork! _Strike two._ He knelt beside the cat and whispered, so that Cas wouldn’t hear, “You’re well on your way to makin’ yourself an enemy, Spork.” Then he picked it up carefully so it wouldn’t try to scratch him and brought it out to the living room so Cas would stop destroying his apartment looking for the thing.  “Cas, I found the dumb cat.”

Cas’s head whipped up from where he had been searching under the couch, worried expression replaced with relief. “Spork!” He got up and took the cat from Dean. “Where was she?”

“On the bed.” He decided to leave out _who’s_ side of the bed she was on. He was classy like that. He could keep their feud to between him and the cat. No need to involve Cas.

‘No need to involve Cas in your feud with a _cat?_ And you think I’m weird.’

Hey brain, long time no talk. I kinda missed you.

‘Yeah you missed me so much you drank me into oblivion, asshole. You know what alcohol does to your brain?!’

Not exactly… I mean I know it’s not good. What does it do?

*Brain shrug* ‘I’m not exactly sure either. You always forget we’re the same person. But it hurts! I thought I was dying.’

God, his brain was _such_ a drama queen. He broke from his reverie, looking up to find Cas snuggling with the cat.  

“Should we take it to the vet now?” He asked.

“That seems like a smart idea,” Cas replied, finally setting the thing down on the couch. “She escaped from the box we made her though. What should we put her in?” He set his hands on his hips, chewing his lip as he thought.

Dean looked around the room as well. Eyes landing on all the cardboard that had collapsed earlier that morning. “Why don’t we just make her another box? The ride to the vet won’t be that long and we can stop by petsmart or something and just get her a real carrier while we’re out.”

Cas nodded. “Alright.”

They made her another box with plenty of holes, but she wouldn’t get in the damn thing. Last time they had coaxed her in with some turkey. But it was like she _knew_ that they were trying to take her to the vet. She stayed firmly beneath the couch, unmoving.

Cas and Dean were both on the ground, face’s pressed to the floor and asses in the air as they tried to coax her out.

“Come on malyutka,” Cas cooed, waving some meat in front of her.

Okay, the whole russian thing was seriously a turn on. Dean stopped staring at the cat to look at Cas. “What does that mean?”

“Hm?” Cas glanced back at him. “Oh, malyutka?”

Dean nodded, grinning a bit. It was kind of amazing how Cas switch so easily from perfect english to russian without skipping a beat.

“It just means little one.”

Dean nodded, looking back at the cat. He was kind of done trying to coax her out. He sighed. “Alright, if my eyes get clawed out, you’re giving me a blow jobs for life coupon for christmas.”

“Wait wha- Dean!”

Dean just grabbed the little sucker, pulling her out from under the couch and stuffing her quickly in the box. Luckily, his eyes were not clawed out, but there were scratches all over his hands and arms. If Dean wasn’t so empathetic to the feeling of not wanting to go the doctors, that woulda been strike three.

Cas huffed and gave him a no nonsense sorta look. “She would’ve come out eventually.”

“Yeah _eventually_ coulda been three hours from now. My knees were about to give out.” He picked up the box. “Alright, come on ya little shit, let’s go the vet.”

“Dean!”

“What? That’s just my cute little nickname for her. You have mal-yoot-ka, or however you pronounce it, and I have little shit.”

“Well don’t call her that. You’re gonna give her a complex.” Cas bent to slip on his shoes and Dean rolled his eyes. Cas was gonna give her a complex by thinking cats could even get complex’s.

Cas straightened up and opened the door to find a woman with her hand raised in the air like she was about to knock and some sort of dish covered in tin foil. Dean came a little closer, maybe Cas’s neighbor was dropping off brownies.

“Oh!” She exclaimed, smiling at Cas. She was pretty, curly brown hair, nice smile. She seemed a little flustered though. “Hi Castiel, I was just going to see if you were free tomorrow. I’m having a dinner party at my place and I’d love it if you could come. Also, I wanted to drop this off for you. I know how much you love my cobbler, and I made some, so I just wanted to um, drop some off.”

Was she… was she hitting on Cas with cobbler? 

“Oh, thank you Daphne.” Cas smiled at her and took the cobbler and Dean didn’t think that woman could smile any bigger without ripping her cheeks in two. Cas glanced back at Dean. “And about the dinner party, I think I’ll be free but I can’t make any promises. What time would it be?”

Daphne did manage to smile wider, and she fucking leaned in, all flirty like, she might as well start giggling and twirling her hair. “It’s at seven, I _really_ hope-”

There was a loud meow and some shuffling sounds from the box in Dean’s arms and Daphne looked up at Dean for the first time, eyes widening a bit. Spork, you crazy little cat, point for you, I take back one of the strikes against you.

“Oh, you have a friend over.”

Dean had a strong urge to say _boy_ friend, but that felt just a little too childish.

“And um,” she carried on. “Can I ask what’s up with the eyeliner?”

Cas ran his fingers over his eyelids, sighing when they came back smudged in black. “Me and Dean attended a bit of a crazy halloween party last night. We left the house dressed as Spock and Kirk and woke up dressed as a hooker and pimp.”

“Oh,” Daphne’s eyes widened and she looked a bit horrified. Oh shut up Daphne, like you’ve never gotten blackout drunk before. Although, maybe she hadn’t. She did have that whole, boring church mouse vibe goin’. “Well um,” She smiled flirtily at Cas again, placing her hand over his on top of the cobbler. “I really hope you can make it to my dinner party, I promise it won’t be crazy enough that you wake up dressed as a pimp.” She laughed then like that was _such_ a great joke.

Cas smiled back at her. “Actually I woke up as the hooker. And I’ll try to make it. Thanks again for the cobbler, Daphne.”

“Anytime,” She said, finally removing her hand and basically skipping off down the hall.

Cas ran quickly into the kitchen to put the cobbler away and Dean _tried_ to hold his tongue about the whole Daphne thing as they made their way to the elevator. He _really_ tried.

“Soo what’s up with the flirty neighbor?” Dean asked, going for casual and sort of failing.

Cas turned to face him, amused glint lighting up his eyes. He shrugged. “She’s just friendly.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Oh sure, _‘Oh Castiel here’s some cobbler I made just for you, come over to my house, and oh let me just take my hand in yours!’”_ He dropped the ridiculous falsetto he had adopted when he was imitating Daphne. “Totally just friendly. She was way too giggly to just be being friendly.”

Cas grinned. “Someone’s jealous.”

Dean blushed. “I am not.”

Cas stepped closer, pulling him into a kiss. He licked at the seam of Dean’s lips until he parted them, wasting no time dipping his tongue into Dean’s mouth. They kissed until the elevator doors dinged open. Cas pulled back but didn’t let the hand on the side of his face drop quite yet, thumb stroking his jaw as he searched Dean’s eyes.

“I think it’s cute that you’re jealous. Even if there’s no need to be. I’m gonna be walking funny all weekend because of you. I also have some pretty ridiculous hickeys on my neck. It’s pretty obvious I’m already taken. I’m almost positive Daphne’s flirting is innocent.”

“Well I don’t know about innocent,” Dean said, following Cas out of the elevator. “You apparently did not see the heart eyes she was throwin’ at you. Trust me dude, she’s into you in a not innocent way.”

Cas just laughed. “Well you’re welcome to come to the dinner party with me if you’d like. I’m sure if you spent an evening with her you’d see that she’s just friendly. I’m sure she’d treat you the same way she treats me.”

“Yeah okay I’ll come. But I’m tellin’ you now man, if she tries to pull any funny business-” He held Spork’s box up high and did the crane kick from Karate Kid. “-right in the face.”

“Be careful, you’re gonna drop Spork,” Cas said, laughing and shaking his head at Dean being a complete dork.

  
  
  
  


So there was some bad news and some good news. Spork didn’t belong to anyone else, and she wasn’t infected with anything. That was pretty much the bad news and the good news, depending on whether you asked Cas or Dean.

Cas had also started guessing what Dean’s ‘secret’ was while they were waiting in the vet’s office. Dean flipped through a magazine on home decorating, not really taking anything in as his eyes scanned the page.

“Dean?” Cas asked from the chair beside him. Apparently the wait in a vet’s office was just as long as a doctors office, they had already been there for close to half an hour.

“Mhm?” Dean replied, not looking up from the magazine in his hands.

“Do you have a secret family in the Carribean?”

Dean’s eyes snapped up to Cas’s incredulously. _“What?!”_

Cas sighed, looking a little disappointed. “So that’s not your big secret then?”

Dean laughed, throwing his head back. He wiped a tear from his eye, clutching at his stomach. “I thought you were actually gonna go all Sherlock Holmes on me and do some research or something. But if you wanna go the wild guess route, be my guest. Secret family, though? Really?!”

Cas shrugged.

They were back in Cas’s apartment, curled up on his couch while Spork rolled around at their feet with a new toy Cas had picked up while they were out. Some show about a man who had relationships with his pool toys was on.

“Dean?” Cas asked, lifting his head up from Dean’s lap to look at him.

“Yeah?” Dean asked, continuing to run his fingers through Cas’s hair.

“Are you secretly a millionaire?”

Dean laughed again. “Nope.”

“No? Too bad.” Cas turned back to the TV.

They’re in bed the next time Cas asks. Cas is reading some book about something historical that sounds boring as hell to Dean but is apparently extremely interesting, at least according to Cas. Dean has his laptop in his lap, typing up a test on Lord of the Flies.

“Dean?”

“Yes?” Dean sighed, getting the feeling he already knew where this was going.

“Are you secretly 50?”

Dean laughed. “No.”

“25?”

“No, weirdo.”

About twenty minutes later Cas decided rapid fire would be the best way to figure out Dean’s secret.

“You once tried to be a rapper?”

“No.”

“You went to clown school?”

“Nada.”

“You wish you were a cat.”

“What? No!”

“You’re a secret rockstar.”

“I wish.”

“You used to be a stripper.”

“Wouldn’t you like that? No.”

“You were born a midget.”

“That’s not even possible. No.”

“You’re a poet and you didn’t even know it.”

Dean shut his laptop then, setting it on the bedside table and climbing into Cas’s lap. He plucked the book from his hands, marked the page, because he was considerate, and set it on the bedside table as well. “Enough questions for tonight."

Cas ran his hands up Dean’s thighs. “Wanna do something else then?”

Dean grinned and bent down to kiss Cas, their lips sliding together with familiarity. Cas ran his hands under Dean’s shirt and over his back. He was careful with his touches, gentle on Dean’s marked up back. Dean held Cas’s face in his hands, stroking his cheekbones with thumbs and tilting Cas’s head a bit, swiping his tongue across Cas’s bottom lip.

Dean lowered his hips, grinding their growing erections together and pulling a breathy moan from Cas. Cas broke their kiss briefly to pull Dean’s shirt over his head. He pulled Dean back towards him, lips finding his neck and sliding wetly over the bruises he had already made there. Dean held onto the headboard behind Cas’s head, breathing heavier as he continued to grind down into Cas’s lap.

Cas sucked at the junction between Dean’s neck and shoulder, rocking up against him in time with Dean’s movements. Cas ran his hands up Dean’s sides, then pinched both his nipples and continued to circle them with his thumbs. Dean moaned softly as he did, eyes closed in bliss and lips parted as he gripped the headboard a little tighter.

Cas trailed wet kisses up Dean’s throat before finding his lips again. Dean removed one of his hands from Cas’s headboard to dip under his shirt and rub his palm into Cas’s chest. He let go of the headboard completely, pulling away from Cas for a moment and stripping him of his shirt as well. Dean grabbed onto Cas’s hips, pulling Cas down so he was on his back instead of sitting up.

Dean kissed along Cas’s neck, Cas stretching to expose more of it to Dean’s lips and running his hands over Dean’s back. Cas had a gorgeous neck, Dean felt like he could spend forever worshipping it with his mouth. He sucked again at the hickeys on Cas’s neck, if they were going to have dinner at his flirty neighbor’s apartment tomorrow he was gonna make it painfully obvious to anyone who laid an eye on Cas that he wasn’t available.

Cas was probably aware what he was doing but seemed to be enjoying all the attention to his neck too much to care. Strong legs wrapped around Dean’s hips, pulling him down as Cas searched for friction. Dean sunk down, rocking their groins together and giving them both some relief. But he didn’t want to just hump to completion, he had some plans for Cas tonight.

He sucked and nipped at Cas’s throat for a little longer before crawling down Cas’s body and tugging his pink pajama bottoms down his legs. Another jolt of heat shot through him when he saw that Cas had gone commando. He tossed the pants on the ground and lifted up one of Cas’s ankles to peel a fluffy sock off his foot, he peeled off the other as well and placed a kiss on Cas’s ankle.

Cas continued to watch him silently, propped on his elbows with his dark eyes trained on Dean’s. Dean held his leg up to his lips, licking a stripe up a toned calf. Cas had some amazing legs. Cas shivered slightly under all the attention. Dean was a generous lover and he just wanted tonight to be about making Cas feel good.

He kept his eyes on Cas’s as he ran large palms up his thighs, spreading his legs and bending down to kiss, nip and lick at the insides of them. Cas’s chest was heaving by the time he was anywhere near his cock. Dean’s lips skated across the top of his thigh, licking a stripe up a sharp hip bone. Dean didn’t think he had ever met anyone with sensitive hips before, but Cas had sensitive hips. And damn, Dean really loved having his mouth on those hips.

He sucked at the skin there, a soft bruise blooming beneath his lips as he continued to work the sensitive skin. He ran a hand up Cas’s ribs, feeling them expand and contract quicker beneath his fingers. He noticed the hand that wasn’t helping prop Cas up was fisted in the sheets. He reached for it, smoothly entwining their fingers as his lips made their way back down.

Cas stroked his thumb over Dean’s hand, slightly sweaty palm pressed tightly to Dean’s. Cas gasped and moaned, head tipping back and eyes falling shut as Dean kitten licked his way up his cock. He quickly reopened his eyes though, keeping them fixed on Dean’s as he sucked the pink head of Cas’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. He continued to run his hands up and down Cas’s thigh as he sunk down farther along his shaft.

He only bobbed his head up and down a few times though before coming off Cas with a pop. Cas let out a soft whine at the absence of Dean’s mouth. Dean ducked his head down lower, licking at Cas’s entrance and Cas moaned out a few words in russian that Dean sincerely hoped were ‘fuck’, ‘oh yes’ or ‘holy mother of god’.

Dean gripped Cas’s thighs a little tighter as he continued to eat him out. He tasted just as good as he looked and it was kind of blowing Dean’s mind. Cas hooked his legs around Dean’s shoulders and Dean pushed his tongue in farther. He wasn’t trying to stretch Cas, this was only about making him feel good.

“You’re really good with your mouth,” Cas panted and Dean chuckled softly, knowing the vibrations of it would drive Cas crazy. He was right, Cas moaned again, fingers tightening around Dean’s. Dean guided Cas’s hand to his hair, letting him slip his fingers in it like he knew he wanted to and brought his fingers up to Cas’s lips.

“Suck on ‘em,” Dean instructed, Cas moaned again and took the two fingers Dean was holding against his lips into his mouth, sucking them down and running his tongue over Dean’s knuckles. Dean moaned as he continued to lick inside Cas, watching Cas suck his fingers like that had him thrusting against the mattress in search of some sort of relief for his painfully hard cock.

When he deemed his fingers wet enough he took them from Cas’s mouth, Cas looking a little disappointed to see them go until he slipped a finger in with his tongue, crooking it and quickly finding Cas’s prostate. Cas sounded wrecked as he cried out, his whole body jerking as Dean massaged his prostate.

“D-Dean,” Cas ground out, mouth hanging open in a silent cry while Dean stroked him unrelentingly. “I- _oh FUCK!”_  He dropped back against the pillows, no longer able to keep himself propped up. He continued to make wrecked noises and stutter out phrases russian. His chest heaved and his whole body was shuddering under Dean’s ministrations. It was the single hottest thing Dean had ever experienced. Hands down.

Dean pressed a little harder on Cas’s prostate, tongue lapping at his walls and suddenly Cas’s back arched up off the bed and he clung so tightly to Dean’s hair that Dean thought for a moment he might rip it out. He cried out, sinking back down and breathing heavily. Dean slipped his finger out of Cas when he jerked violently against him, seemingly overstimulated.

“I think I just came,” Cas panted. “But like, in my ass.”

Dean laughed and crawled back up Cas to kiss him. Cas seemed eager to get Dean’s tongue in his mouth and Dean wasn’t one to deny Cas what he wanted. He slid his tongue slowly against Cas’s, across the roof of his mouth, behind his teeth. Cas moaned and sucked lightly on the tip of his tongue.

“That was amazing,” Cas breathed against his lips. “I’ve never had an orgasm like that.”

Dean smiled against his lips. “It’s pretty intense, huh?”

“Yes,” Cas agreed enthusiastically, pulling him into another kiss and wrapping legs around his waist to grind their stiff cocks together. He pulled back abruptly. “Why the hell do you still have pants on?”

Dean laughed a little but Cas seemed personally offended by Dean’s pajama bottoms, flipping them and yanking them off of Dean. He climbed back on top of Dean, now naked cocks sliding together and Cas sighed in pleasure.

“That’s more like it.”

Dean wrapped his legs around Cas and tugged him back down with the fingers he had wound in his hair to kiss him. Long fingers wrapped around both of their cocks and Dean groaned into Cas’s mouth while they fucked his fist. Dean wrapped his hand around their cocks as well and it wasn’t very long before their hips were stuttering as come painted their chests.

Cas climbed out from between Dean’s legs but laid back down on his chest, apparently not bothered by the mess. He kissed a clean spot on the top of Dean’s chest. Dean ran his fingers through Cas’s slightly damp hair, he loved it when Cas got all sweaty.

“Every time I have sex with you, I think, ‘it can’t get any better than this’. And somehow it just seems to get better every time we make love.”

Dean chuckled, “Make love?”

Cas shrugged. “Fuck doesn’t seem to do what just happened between us justice.”

Dean already felt like he was floating on cloud nine and those words made him feel even warmer somehow. Make love was a corny as shit term, but it did have more meaning than fuck or sex. It meant make _love_. He wondered if Cas even realized what he just said.

“You know you’re the best sex I’ve ever had too, right?” Dean said, feeling like he needed Cas to know just how absolutely amazing he was. “I went through quite a bit of slut phase too, so you know… I’ve kind of had a lot of sex.” Cas raised his head to glare at him.

“Dean, I’d rather not hear about your long list of ex-lovers.”

Dean blushed. “Sorry, that’s not what I meant. I mean, that’s the point ya know, they weren’t lovers. That sex was totally meaningless. And I dunno…” Dean avoided Cas’s burning gaze, focusing on a freckle on his shoulder instead. “It has a _lot_ of meaning with you. I really care about you.”

He finally raised his eyes back to Cas’s. The best way to describe them would simply be warm and melty, all gooey and filled with something that Dean was scared to put a name to, for fear he might be wrong. Cas pulled him into a gentle kiss that was filled with affection. Cas pulled away, searching his eyes again. “I hope you know I feel the same way, Dean.”

“You do?”

Cas nodded, smiling at him in that way that crinkled his eyes and never failed to set the butterflies in his stomach aflutter. “Now let’s go take a shower before this dries.” He climbed out of the bed and held his hand out to Dean. “Come on moya lyubov’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Cas called Dean in russian at the end was 'my love'


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Singing like Christina Aguilera* SMmmUUUuuuUUUtttTTTttTTt

Dean had a made a huge mistake. Why in ever lovin’ _hell_ had Dean agreed to go to a fucking _dinner party_? He eyed the open window in Daphne’s stupid, put together apartment that looked like it had sprung to life from a pottery barn magazine, wondering if he would survive the fall if he leapt out. He also pushed up and then pulled down the rolled up sleeves of his dark button down for the millionth time that night. There was nothing wrong with his shirt it was just a sort of nervous tick he had.

He was also really done with this Daphne chick. Or more specifically watching her hit on Cas for the past friggin’ hour. It was a dinner party, when were they gonna stop mingling and have fucking dinner already? Dean took a long pull from the beer in his hand, glaring as Daphne touched Cas’s arm _again_ on the other side of the room.

“Hey,” a flirty voice cooed. He turned abruptly to find a blonde woman who looked to be in her early 50’s giving him elevator eyes. “I don’t think Daphne introduced us. I’m Janine.” She held out her hand for Dean to take, smiling flirtily at him.

Dean took her hand and grinned when he noticed Cas’s eyes dart over to the two of them. Well if Daphne was just gonna be ‘friendly’ with Cas all night then maybe Dean would let Janice… Janelle… somethin’ with a J, be ‘friendly’ with him too.

“I’m Dean.” He smiled flirtily at her and she stepped closer.

“So how do you know Daphne?”

Shit, roadblock already. He couldn’t exactly say that she’s his boyfriend’s neighbor. That would pretty much kill all chances of getting her to flirt with him and make Cas jealous. “Oh, she’s my uh, cousin’s neighbor.”

 _‘Cousin?!’_ His brain screeched at him. ‘Jesus Christ, you are _terrible_ at thinking on your feet.’

Yeah yeah I know, just shut up will you? It coulda been worse. I could of said he was my brother or something.

“Oh, who’s your cousin?”

Dean pointed at Cas, who looked up at the two of them with narrowed eyes. Dean grinned and waved.

“Castiel?” She looked between the two of them again. “Not much of a family resemblance.”

Dean just laughed. “Well we can’t all have these good looks.” He winked at pointed at his face. She laughed along too. God, if she laughed at _that_ , when she wasn’t even sure if Dean was being sarcastic, then she was _definitely_ not Dean’s type.

“That is true, you are _very_ good looking.” She reached out to run her manicured hand down Dean’s bicep.

He looked over to find Cas glaring daggers at the both of them. Daphne seemed to still be trying to talk to him about something although he hadn’t really looked at her for the past two minutes.

“Um, about your cousin,” Dean finally tore his eyes away from Cas, refocusing on the woman in front of him. “Do you know what his deal is? Daphne’s been pining after him ever since he moved in a few months ago. She keeps expecting him to make a move, it _looks_ like he’s into her. But then he just never does.”

Dean was torn between the feeling of ‘HA! I _told_ you, Cas!’ and ‘bitch better take a step back’. “Oh, yeah he’s not available.”

“You’re sure? Daphne told me she’s never seen any women around Cas’s place. Just some guy he seems to be good friends with.”

Dean wanted to laugh again but managed to hold it in. “Yeah I’m pretty sure they’re a little more than good friends if ya know what I mean.”

A knowing look passed over her face. _“Ohhh.”_ She sighed, shaking her head in Daphne’s general direction. “Poor Daphne. But you know, now that I look at him again he _does_ look gay.”

Dean bit down on his cheek hard to keep laughter from bursting out of his mouth. “Oh yeah? Like what specifically?” He managed somehow to make his question sound almost academic.

“Well his jeans are rather tight. And… there’s just something about the way he moves his hands.”

Dean couldn’t keep down the small fit of laughter that burst from him, though he thought he managed to pass it off as a cough pretty well. People were just so ridiculous, like tight jeans meant you were gay. Or the way somebody moved their hands. He wasn’t even sure what she meant by that one. It wasn’t like Cas had the whole flamboyant floppy wrist thing goin’.

“Are you alright?” The woman asked him as Dean coughed a few more times. She used his coughing fit as an excuse to move closer and this time laid her hand down on his chest.

Dean was about to answer that yeah he was fine when Cas abruptly walked away from Daphne in the middle of her sentence to storm over to the two of them. He grabbed onto Dean’s arm and the woman let her hand drop from Dean’s chest.

“Hey Dean!” Dean didn’t think he had ever seen a faker smile on Cas’s face, it was kinda terrifying. Also hilarious, but still a really fuckin’ creepy smile. “I want to show you something that Daphne showed me on the tour of her apartment. Let’s go.”

Dean set down his beer bottle and couldn’t even help but smirk as Cas dragged him out of the living room and down the nearest dimly lit hallway. Cas let go of his arm and spun to glare at him.

“What the hell was all that about?”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, feigning innocence. “Janet was just being _friendly_ , Cas.”

“‘Friendly’ with her hands all over you?”

“Have you _seriously_ not felt Daphne’s hands all over _you_ for the past hour?”

Cas huffed a frustrated breath. _“Janet_ needs to keep her hands off of you.”

“Yeah and why’s that?”

“Because you’re _mine,”_ Cas growled, stepping closer until Dean had his back pressed against the hallway wall. Jesus _Christ_ , Cas was hot when he was pissed. He fisted his hands in Cas’s shirt, pulling him so that their bodies were pressed flush together.

“So it’s really not fun seeing someone else touch me like that, huh?”

 _“No,”_ Cas ran his hand through Dean’s hair, nose gliding against the side of his.

Dean let go of the front of Cas’s shirt to run his hands down his back, pressing kinda hard on the marks that he knew would still be tender. Cas just pressed his body tighter to Dean’s, rolling their hips together. They hadn’t even kissed yet and that somehow made it even hotter, their parted lips dancing around each other. Heavy breathing loud in the quiet of the hallway. The noises of the dinner party cancelled out.

The air around them felt still for a moment and then their lips came crashing together. Hands rough as they pulled at hair and pressed into tender skin. Cas pushed Dean even harder into the wall and Dean used the extra support for balance as he wrapped one leg around the back of Cas’s thighs, grinding against him.

Cas thrust back up against Dean, biting and licking at his lips. He held on tighter to Cas’s hair, angling his head to deepen their kiss. They only broke apart when air became a necessity, Cas continuing to bite and suck at his throat. Dean tipped his head back against the wall, breathing heavily and feeling embarrassingly close to coming in his jeans as they continued to freakin’ hump in this hallway like a couple of horny teenagers.

“Hey we’re sitting down for din- oh my _god!”_

Dean looked over to find Janice with her hand clapped over her mouth and her eyes bugged out. Cas looked up as well, stilling his hips.

“You’re _cousins!”_ Her voice was hushed so as not to alarm the other guests, but still just as horrified as she probably should be from her point of view. “And _you!”_ She jabbed a finger at Cas who looked utterly confused. “You already have a boyfriend! What are you doing cheating on him with your _cousin?”_

Dean finally let his leg drop from around Cas and Cas took a small step back from him. “Dean and I aren’t cousins. He’s my boyfriend.”

“Look, I don’t wanna hear how you justify this to yourself. Just… dinner’s ready.” She walked briskly away from them and Cas turned his confused look on Dean.

Dean shrugged a little guiltily. “I told her you were my cousin. I wanted her to flirt with me so you could see what it was like.”

Cas finally looked a little apologetic, staring at his feet as he scuffed them on the thick rug beneath him. “I wasn’t aware. I thought Daphne really was just very friendly.”

Dean sighed and tugged Cas back towards him by his hips. “I know baby. Sometimes it’s easier to show than to tell… and sometimes I’m petty and childish. Only sometimes, most of the time I act like a _very mature, responsible,_ adult.”

Cas looked back up at him, smiling a bit. “No you don’t.”

Dean laughed. “I was joking, Cas.”

“Oh.”

Dean kissed him again, a lot more tenderly this time. “We should probably go have dinner now before cousin-lady comes looking for us again.”

They tried to smooth down their wrinkled shirts and rumpled hair. There really wasn’t anything they could do about their kiss bruised lips however. Or the little red marks all over Dean’s throat where Cas had been nipping at the skin there. They tried to look as much like they hadn’t just been making out as they could as they went to join everyone for dinner, sitting down across from Daphne and Janet, who was glaring at them. But it seemed like she hadn’t said anything to anyone about finding the two ‘cousins’ making out in the hall if Daphne’s blinding smile was anything to go by.

Dinner conversation was a little stilted and awkward. Daphne’s friends were kind of boring. And there were only six people there. Martin, who Dean was pretty sure said something about working in insurance, and talked way too much. Then there was Tiana, who didn’t really seem to wanna talk at all. And of course Janet and Daphne.

Martin was busy laughing loudly at his own bad story about something about a golf course. Dean could not for the life of him focus on the words coming out of that man’s mouth. So it wasn’t really his fault when his mind started to wander back to that hot kiss and subsequent humping in the hallway. And it wasn’t his fault that thinking about that made him _incredibly_ horny.

His hand wandered over to Cas’s thigh under the table. Cas stiffened briefly beneath him, keeping his eyes fixed unseeing on his string beans. Dean let his hand wander a little higher and Cas’s breath hitched.

“So, Castiel,” Daphne said, smiling at him. “How’s everything at your job going? I think the last time you talked about work was… I don’t even know, _forever_ ago. I think the last time you told me something about some guy that was driving you up a wall?”

Janet raised an eyebrow at ‘up a wall’. Ha, Janet was kinda funny. He kinda liked Janet, even if she was disgusted by him and thought he was screwing his cousin.

“Driving you up a wall?” Dean asked, grinning and raising his eyebrow as well as he massaged Castiel’s thigh. He had a pretty good idea of who Daphne was talking about.

Cas looked at Dean, looking slightly frustrated, but he also looked somewhat amused and yeah, turned on. “Actually he still drives me up a wall.” He looked back at Daphne then, trying his best to smile politely as Dean continued to rub his thigh.

“Oh, sorry to hear about that. “

Cas shrugged. “It has it’s benefits.”

Dean’s fingers kneaded into his thigh, moving steadily closer to his groin.

“Well, I know you’re still somewhat new to Lawrence. Have you picked a church to attend yet? If not, I would definitely recommend mine.” She laughed a little. God, this chick just thought she was _hilarious_ didn’t she? And  _what?_ Who the hell asked people to join their church at a dinner party?

Dean’s fingers had tightened on Cas’s thigh without his realization. He stopped kneading his fingers in so hard and opted for moving them a little higher, trying to test Cas’s reaction. It was sort of hard to read him. His face had gone completely blank as he tried to control his expression. Dean wasn’t gonna grope him under the table if he didn’t want it. His fingers dipped slightly to run along Cas’s inner thigh and Cas spread his legs wider under the table. Well, if that wasn’t a yes Dean didn’t know what was.

“I’m actually _not-”_ Dean trailed his fingers up the outline of Cas’s cock in his jeans. “-um, not religious.” They would just see if Cas really had such great control over his body. Or his reactions to be more specific.

Dean was surprised that _he_ was keeping it together. He was completely hard in his jeans but the people around them seemed completely unaware of what was going on under the table. They had no idea and it sent an entirely new kind of thrill through Dean. So this is why people were into public sex. It was exciting.

Dean continued to keep his touches light and teasing, trying to really drive Cas up that metaphorical wall. He was so _not_ more in control of his body than Dean and Dean was gonna prove it.

“You’re not religious?” Daphne asked, sounding disappointed. “But how could you not believe in god?”

Dean groaned in his head. This was so not a dinner party conversation. Daphne needed to learn when to drop it.

“I consider myself agnostic when it comes to god.” Cas had started to sweat a little bit, and it had absolutely nothing to do with this dumbass conversation. His voice also sounded a little strained as he spoke. “And religion is just something created by man to control people. It’s also been consistently used to oppress people throughout history. I’d rather think for myself.”

Dean smiled. Cas was so smart and he really did think for himself. He was not raised to be such a free thinker. He only knew a little about Cas’s childhood but he knew he had been raised in an extremely sheltered, religious household. So the fact that Cas was _not_ religious, or closeted, or a bigot, was really a testament to how much he thought for himself instead of just doing what people told him to. He was amazing.

Daphne seemed to be thinking the opposite. Good, maybe she’d finally stop flirting with _his_ goddamn boyfriend.

Daphne was shaking her head and had stopped eating. “Religion helps people. You shouldn’t…” Blah blah blah. Dean tuned her out in favor of palming Cas through his jeans. Cas gasped a little but managed to control his other reactions, trying to keep his eyes on Daphne as she spoke.

Dean tuned back in when Cas started speaking again. “You don’t get your morals from religion. For the most part you’re actually born with a moral compass of your- _oh-own.”_ Dean found the head of Cas’s cock through his jeans. He was continually rubbing at the sensitive head and Cas seemed to finally be coming a little undone. Eyelids fluttering and fingers gripping the table tightly as Dean continued to rub him unrelentingly.

Daphne looked a little confused by his outburst but carried on her crusade to prove him wrong. It was really fucking boring though so Dean stroked the length of Cas’s hard cock a little harder.

Cas moaned and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him. He belatedly clutched at his stomach and moaned again like he was sick. “I um, I think I’m coming down with… a virus. We should go.” Dean removed his hand, placing them on Cas’s shoulders instead as he made to help his supposedly sick boyfriend up.

“Oh, yeah let’s go babe. Don’t wanna umm, get everyone sick.” Dean had dropped the pet name on purpose. He was kinda over Daphne calling him Cas's friend.

Dean and Cas stood up, Dean stood behind Cas to hide his boner and Cas was still slightly bent over as he hobbled toward the front door. Why was he faking a limp?

“Wait,” Daphne called after them. “You two are… you’re together?”

“Yup,” Cas called back, continuing his limp toward the front door.

Dean smiled and waved at her and Daphne’s head fell into her hands.

They hurried out the door, Cas stopped limping as soon as they were in the hall and they all but sprinted back to Cas’s apartment. Dean made it a little harder for Cas to get the door open since he was finding it sort of impossible to his hands and lips off him.

He finally did manage to get it open though and they stumbled forward, shutting the door behind them and slamming back into each other in a furious crash of lips and teeth and hands that tugged impatiently at each other’s clothes. They bumped into a lamp, knocking the whole thing over and broke apart laughing as they stared at the shattered remains.

Cas hooked his fingers into Dean’s belt loops, pulling them back towards the bedroom. “We’ll clean it up tomorrow.” He kicked the bedroom door shut behind them, effectively keeping Spork out. Cas kissed him again, licking into his mouth as he worked the buttons of his shirt. He pushed it off Dean’s shoulders and Dean made to unbutton Cas’s as well but Cas stopped him. “Not yet.”

“Alright,” Dean replied, intrigued. He toed off his boots as Cas unzipped his jeans and tugged them down. He stripped Dean naked, but hadn’t removed one stitch of his own clothing.

Cas just continued to push him back towards the bed. “So, I know I haven’t _technically_ guessed your secret yet. But…” He opened a drawer in his night stand and rooted around in it for a moment before pulling the handcuffs out and holding them up. “Do you think we can use these tonight?”

Dean grinned. “Hell yeah.”

Cas returned his grin. “Good. Now lay down on the bed and put your arms above your head.”

Yeah Dean _really_ loved it when Cas got bossy in bed. He hurried to obey, laying down in the center of the bed and raising his arms above his head. Cas straddled him and ran his own hands up Dean’s arms before cuffing one of his wrists and looping the chain behind one of the bars on his headboard before cuffing his other wrist.

His eyes grew even darker as he sat back in Dean’s lap to look at him. He ran his hands down Dean’s bare chest before dismounting him.

“I’ll be right back.” He grabbed something out of his dresser before disappearing into the bathroom.

Well he coulda waited to cuff Dean until after he did whatever the hell he had to do in the bathroom. Though, maybe the anticipation was supposed to be part of it. It was certainly making Dean squirm in the bed without a way to relieve his painfully hard cock. This whole night had accidentally turned into the longest foreplay he’s ever participated in and he had never been more turned on than right in this moment.

Cas opened the door to the bathroom and yeah, scratch that, never been more turned on than in _this_ moment. He groaned and let his head fall back against the pillows when he saw Cas in black slacks, a black button down and a white collar. He was wearing the fucking priest outfit.

Cas walked toward him with his hands folded behind his back and his spine straight, a small smile on his lips. “How are you, my son?”

Dean laughed a little, raising his head back up to look at Cas. “I’m pretty fuckin’ horny, Father, if you wanna help with that.”

Cas straddled him again and slapped his thigh roughly. “You should show me some respect.”

Dean groaned and let his head fall back again. It was so unfair that Castiel could be so incredibly hot and _not_ be fucking him right now. What kind of god would let that happen?

Cas ran his hands up Dean’s sides. “So, my son, do you wish to confess your sins to me?”

Dean fought the urge to laugh at Cas’s priest talk. “Yeah,” He said, playing along. “There’s this _smokin_ ’ hot priest, and I really want him to fuck me into next week. Is that a sin?”

Cas licked his lips, eyes completely lust blown. “Oh, that’s definitely a sin.”

“So what’s my penance?”

Cas lowered himself, settling his palms beside Dean’s head and grinding down against Dean’s erection. Dean gasped, eyes fluttering back into his skull. Cas’s nose ran along his and continued the slow grind of their hips. “Well you haven’t committed that particular sin yet. I think we need an in depth understanding of it before I can absolve you.”

Dean didn’t bother trying to stifle the wrecked noise that fell from his lips. “I think you’re absolutely right, Father. So uh, wanna get on with that _in depth_ understanding?” He panted against Castiel’s lips.

These cuffs were driving him crazy. He really wanted to touch Cas. He wanted to wrap his fingers around the back of his neck and tug him into a kiss. He couldn’t even wrap his legs around him since Cas was straddling him, thighs trapped between his knees. Cas was 100% in control and it was seriously driving Dean insane.

The only control he had over the situation was that he knew Cas was insanely horny too. He couldn’t tease forever. Dean moved his head up, catching Castiel’s bottom lip between his teeth and biting down lightly before letting it slip through his teeth. Cas let out a strained sound, dropping to kiss Dean and momentarily forgetting the whole teasing priest act. Dean kissed back with fervor, making it as dirty as he could.  

Cas broke away from him to kiss heatedly down his throat and then his chest. He paid extra attention to Dean’s nipples, nipping and sucking until Dean was an absolute wreck beneath him. He licked a long stripe up Dean’s ribs before settling between his thighs and lapping at his entrance.

Dean let out a strangled cry as Cas shoved that talented tongue inside him. Cas was fucking eating Dean out like he was starving and Dean was the first thing he’d seen in weeks. Cas held onto Dean’s thighs, kneading into his muscle with strong fingers. He let Dean rock his hips against face, unable to control the way his hips were jerking as Cas worked him into a frenzy.

At some point a couple lubed up fingers joined the party, scissoring and stretching Dean open. Occasionally swiping against his prostate but not really working to. Cas was trying to prep Dean as quickly as possible so he could fuck him already.

Cas’s mouth and fingers came off him suddenly and Dean whined before he could help it. He moaned however when he heard Cas unbuckling his belt. He looked up to find Cas pulling his cock out of his black slacks and lubing himself up. Dean let out yet another wrecked sound. Cas hovered over him as he pushed in slowly, mouth falling open and Dean could feel his hot, heavy breaths, as he panted against his lips.

He bottomed out and Dean wrapped his legs tightly around Cas, digging heels into his clothed ass. Cas moaned, sliding out and slamming back into Dean, whose wrists strained at the cuffs. He continued to slam into Dean, face hovering just a few inches above him so they could watch each other’s twin expressions of ecstasy.

Cas pulled Dean’s leg up over his shoulder and the next time he sunk into him he slammed right into Dean’s prostate.

 _“Ah,_ fuck yeah baby, right there,” Dean moaned.

 _“Father,”_ Cas corrected, a grin cracking across his face.

Dean laughed lightly, voice strained. “Keep fucking me just like that, _Father.”_

Cas twined his fingers into Dean’s hair as he brought their lips together. His tongue fucked into Dean’s mouth with the same rhythm as his cock. Dean slid his tongue along Cas’s each time it delved into his mouth. Cas sucked on Dean’s tongue and then kissed slowly along his jaw. Dean leaned into the touch of his lips and Cas stroked Dean’s cheek with his thumb.

Cas’s hips slowed so he wasn’t quite slamming into him but still kept hitting his prostate. The slow drag in and out of him was almost better as it drew out his pleasure. Cas’s hand ran up his chest, brushing his stiff nipples. Cas’s hands felt so warm against him, so hot, they just felt so good.

 _“Oh,”_ Cas moaned out, lips still against Dean’s jaw. He lifted his head up so that every time he rocked into Dean their noses brushed. “Dean you have no idea how good you feel. God, I-” He cut himself off with a choked sounding noise.

“What?” Dean breathed out.

“Nothing.”

Cas kissed him again and reached between them to stroke Dean’s cock. Dean moaned against Cas’s lips as his thumb circled the head of his cock. He turned his head so he could kiss along Cas’s jaw and down the part of his throat that wasn’t covered by the priest collar. Cas stretched his neck out so Dean could reach, his head tucked over the top of Dean’s.

Dean was right fucking there. He was so close to coming. But he couldn’t get Cas’s halted words out of his head. He straightened back up to look at Cas. “Cas? What the hell were you about to say?”

“It was nothing, Dean.”

“Bullshit. Come on, what was it?”

Cas’s eyes searched his. He rocked into Dean a little harder, startling a moan from him. He jacked Dean a little quicker too. “I um-” A soft shuddering moan interrupted his words and his lips brushed into Dean’s. He looked torn for another second before sighing and blurting, “I love you. I fucking love you.”

Dean’s heel dug into Cas’s back and his vision whited out as he came, head slamming backing into the pillows and a ridiculously pornographic moan escaping him. Cas’s fingers tightened in his hair and his hips lost their rhythm as he came inside Dean.

Cas pulled out of Dean, tucking himself back into his slacks and avoiding Dean’s eyes as he uncuffed him. Dean rubbed at his sore wrists a little before sighing and pulling Cas back towards him by the front of his shirt.

“For a smart dude you can be really stupid sometimes,” Dean told Cas, smiling.

Cas still wouldn’t look at him. He blushed. “I’m sorry, Dean. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“I love you too, Castiel.”

Cas’s wide eyes shot up to his. “You do?”

Dean laughed, nodding and pulling Cas back on top of him. He tried to kiss him but Cas was smiling too big to really kiss right. Dean was smiling too much too and they ended up just laughing with their foreheads pressed together.

“So um, am I absolved?” Dean asked, still laughing lightly.

Cas rolled off him and did something that maybe was supposed to be a hail mary but was definitely not, before bringing two fingers to his lips and giving the heavens a peace sign. “You are absolved, my son.”

Dean laughed again and Cas joined him, pressing his forehead into Dean’s shoulder.

“Dean you came on my priest outfit. I think there might be a special ring in hell for that sort of stuff.”

Dean chuckled as he looked at Cas’s now white striped black shirt. He rolled on his side and started to unbutton his shirt. He unbuttoned the thing and started to tug it off of Cas when he looked up to find Cas already watching him. Cas tugged the shirt off himself, the collar still around his neck, which Dean thought was hilarious. He totally looked like a stripper.

He ran his palm over Cas’s bare chest and leaned closer to kiss him soft and slow. Cas’s hand found his cheek and he continued to tenderly stroke his cheekbone with his thumb.

“I meant it,” Dean murmured against Castiel’s lips. “I really love you, you know. I wasn’t just saying it ‘cause you did.” Dean could feel Cas’s smile and he hooked a leg around Dean’s waist to pull them flush together. Dean understood the sentiment. They obviously weren’t goin’ for round two anytime soon, they just wanted to be close to each other. It felt so fucking good to be close to Cas.

“I know you meant it. I really love you too, Dean.” He sighed happily. “God, it feels good to say that.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life.

They were running a little late as they rushed around Cas’s apartment trying to get ready for school. Part of it was Dean’s fault for joining Cas in the shower instead of taking separate showers like they usually did in the mornings. When they showered together they always got distracted. Part of it was also Cas’s fault for _letting_ Dean get into the shower with him. He’d also like to thank Spork for making them late by trying to climb Cas’s curtains and pulling the whole things down.

Dean ran into the living room, looking around frantically for his right shoe. He found the left one but he couldn’t find the fucking right one!

“Cas! Where’s my other shoe?” He dropped to his hands and knees to look under the couch.

“Did you check the closet?” Cas called from the bedroom.

No he had not. He dashed over to the closet, yanking the door open and, yup, there was his other shoe. Cas came running out of the bedroom then, slipping on the hardwood floor in his very festive pumpkin socks. Yeah, Cas had a lot more than just bee socks. Also… Cas was wearing a black turtleneck.

“Hey uh, Cas?” Dean asked, grinning. Cas slid to a stop in front of him. “I thought you were Russian, not French. What’s up with the depressed artist turtleneck?”

Cas sighed and pulled a bitch face that could rival Sammy’s. He tugged the turtleneck down to reveal a colorful assortment of hickeys.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. I don’t need my students to be thinking about-” Cas waved his fingers around in the air in what Dean assumed was supposed to some sort of hand motion for sex. The motion had him focusing on Cas’s hands and he realized that Cas hadn’t taken off the black nail polish that someone had put on him at some point during halloween.

“Dude, you know you can cover those pretty easily with makeup right?” Dean motioned to his own neck. “Can’t even see mine.”

Cas furrowed his eyebrows and squinted at Dean’s neck. “Wow, you really can’t see it. Can I borrow your makeup?”

Dean clapped Cas on the shoulder. “Sorry babe, we’re not the same shade, it would look orange on that pretty pale skin of yours. I’ll get you some of your own cover up after school so you don’t have to keep wearing that stupid turtleneck. But right now we’ve gots to _go_. So put your shoes on and let’s ditch this bitch.”

Cas made a weird face and tugged his shoes on muttering, “You talk so weird sometimes.”

“Words are a party and I’m the dungeon master!” Dean called as he opened the door and started off down the hall.

“That doesn’t even make sense!” Cas exclaimed, slamming the door behind him as he hurried to follow Dean.

 

Thanks to Dean’s _slightly_ illegal and _completely_ awesome driving skills they were only a few minutes late.

“Dean Winchester,” Castiel said slowly, gripping the dashboard in front of him and looking like he was about to throw up. “If you _ever_ drive like that again… I will get my brother to rig your car so the top speed is 25 miles per hour.”

“Castiel Novak,” Dean retorted. “If you ever threaten my car again I will start withholding sex. I’m not joking, I’ve done it before.”

Cas rolled his eyes and got out of the car. “You’re too horny all the time to withhold sex.”

Dean shrugged and followed Cas into the school. “If you wanna test my willpower, be my guest.”

Cas was squinting at him, Dean kept his expression controlled. Cas finally shook his head. “Nah. You wouldn’t do it.”

“I so would.”

“Wouldn’t.”

“Would.”

Cas looked around the hall as they approached their classrooms, making sure they were the only ones in the hall before slapping Dean’s ass and leaning in close to whisper, “Wouldn’t.” Before winking at him and ducking into his classroom.

“Would!” Dean said to no one. Asshole just had to have the last word. But Dean totally would.

‘No you wouldn’t.’ His brain was shaking it’s head at him and sighing.

 

Dean took a large bite of his pb&j, humming around his mouthful to the tune of Ziggy Stardust. Cas had a thing for David Bowie and he had heard a _lot_ of him over the weekend, and every time he let Cas play his tapes in the car. He was still busy typing up that Lord of the Flies test. He was gonna have his kids read something cool next year. Like Harry Potter. Or Ender’s Game. Ooh yeah, Ender’s Game. He opened up his notes and reminded himself to drop LotF next year and have his students read Ender’s Game instead.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, flipping it open to see that he had gotten a text from Charlie.

**Charlie: Umm is Cas okay?**

**Dean: Yeahhhh y?**

**Charlie: He’s wearing black nail polish and a black turtleneck. I thought maybe he was going through his emo phase.**

Dean laughed aloud. Aww, the students were really gonna tease Cas about his outfit today. He would probably be completely oblivious to it, too.

**Dean: nail polish from hllwn. Turtlenecks 2 cover hickeys.**

**Charlie: omg you two are redonkulus.**

Dean had no idea what the hell that meant. He flipped his phone shut, setting it on his desk and going back to his humming, eating, and test typing.

The door to his classroom opened and he looked up to find Becky and Sarah entering with grins on their faces.

“Hey, ladies,” Dean greeted them. “Anything I can help you with?”

They approached his desk and Becky answered him first. “Mr. Novak sent us over. People kept asking about his nail polish and he eventually just sat down in front of everyone and spent the hour explaining how gender is a societal construct and nail polish isn’t only for girls. He’s awesome. But anyway he said that you’d let us paint your nails. He said that everyone should try something that’s supposedly only meant for the opposite gender at least once.”

Sarah held up a handful of nail polish bottles. “So what color do you want?”

Well, Cas was probably right about how everyone should try things that are only supposed to be for the opposite gender at least once. And you know, solidarity or whatever. So yeah, Dean was gonna let Sarah and Becky paint his nails. He sighed in his head. The things you do to impress the idiot you’re in love with. Dean eyed the bottles in Sarah’s hand, she had purple, yellow, black, pink, and blue. He was gonna go with black but something about the blue one was calling to him.

“The blue one.” Dean said. Sarah and Becky shared a look, grinning at each other. “What?” Dean asked defensively. “What’s that look?”

Sarah shrugged, still smirking. “We just had a feeling you might pick that one.”

Dean looked between the two of them one more time, trying to suss out what they meant by that but eventually deciding to just drop it. “You guys wanna pull some chairs up?”

They pulled two chairs in front of his desk and looked at him expectantly. Dean just stared right back at them.

“Um, we need one of your hands Mr. Winchester,” Becky reminded him.

“Oh! Yeah, duh.” He flattened his right hand on the desk in front of them and propped his chin in his fist.

Becky unscrewed the cap on the blue nail polish and started to paint his nails.

“So uhh, how’s school goin’ for you guys?”

They smiled at his somewhat awkward attempt at small talk. “It’s good,” Sarah replied. “Sooo you and Mr. Novak, huh?”

Dean could feel his cheeks heat. Which was really fucking stupid. He should _not_ be blushing because someone asked him if his boyfriend is his boyfriend.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Have you guys been secretly dating since the beginning of the school year?” Becky asked, all her words coming out in a rush.

“What? No. Wait, why? Is that like, a rumor?"

Becky and Sarah exchanged yet another one of their _looks_. “It’s just sort of a theory that some of us had,” Becky responded. “Mr. Winchester, what happened to your wrist?”

Dean looked down at the hand Becky was painting and felt his face flame when he saw the marks the cuffs had made on his wrists were still almost as bright and angry as they were last night. “Oh, that… that’s… umm. I got a new watch that really dug into my wrists.”

“You got two of the same watches to wear on both wrists?” Sarah asked, pointing at the wrist he had his chin propped on. He looked down at his other wrist then as well. Way to go Winchester, shoulda worn long sleeves.

“Um, yes.”

They both looked at him suspiciously for another moment before Becky’s eyes widened. Dean’s eyes widened in reaction to hers and they both just looked at each other for a moment.

“Do you guys want to hear a funny story about Mr. Novak?” Dean blurted, hoping it would get them to stop asking him about the marks on his wrists. Although, he was pretty sure Becky had already figured it out already.

“Yes!” They answered in unison and Dean grinned.

Dean stared at the ceiling, chewing on his lip as he tried to think about which Cas story would be appropriate for all audiences. “Okay well one time Cas-”

“You call him Cas?” Becky squealed. “Awww.”

 _“O T motherfuckin’ P,”_ Sarah said, high fiving Becky.

“What’s OTP?” Dean asked.

“Well, do you know what ships are?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yes I know what ships are. And yes I know you’re not talking about boats.” Yeah that’s right, Dean knew stuff. He wasn’t old yet.

“Okay well OTP means one true pairing. They’re like the ship of all ships. You and Mr. Novak are like everyone in this school’s OTP. Nochester for life, man.” Becky explained.

“So why are _me_ and _Cas_ the ship of all ships? And Nochester? That’s our ship name?” Dean grimaced. “You guys can do better.”

“Well, it’s the way you look at each other,” Sarah said, ignoring his comment about their ship name.

“And you guys are both smokin’ hot,” Becky added, completely shameless.

“Okay, cool your jets, Becky. I’m still your teacher.”

Becky and Sarah just giggled. Dean sighed. Probably everything he said they just thought was adorable. Just like Charlie. Why the hell did everyone think he was friggin’ adorable?! He wasn’t adorable! He was a _badass_.

“So,” Dean interrupted their giggling, resettling his chin in his palm. “How do me and Cas look at each other?”

They smiled again at his use of ‘Mr. Novak’s’ nickname.

“Well…” Sarah started, looking at Becky to finish.

“You guys look at each other with heart eyes _all. the. time_. And you always gaze all lovingly at each other when you think the other isn’t looking.”

“And Mr. Novak always stared at your ass when you’d come and fix the projector.”

Dean laughed, burying his face in his palm. He looked back up at them. “He did?”

“Oh yeah, big time.” Becky finished up on his right hand and handed Sarah the nail polish. “Here, you can do the left hand.”

Dean gave Sarah his other hand, inspecting the polish on his right. It looked kinda cool. It was also weird to see his hand look so… pretty.

Sarah started on his left hand. “You’ve got really big hands,” She muttered.

“I’m sure Mr. Novak loves that,” Becky added.

“Becky!” Dean exclaimed, eyes wide.

She shrugged with her arms folded across her chest. “We’re all adults here Mr. Winchester. It’s not like we’re freshmen.”

“Oh my god,” Dean groaned, rolling his eyes to the heavens.

There was a soft knock on the door and Cas poked his head in, grinning at the sight before him. “Do you guys mind if I join you?”

Sarah and Becky both looked like christmas had come early, wide grins lighting up their faces. “Of course!” “Totally!”

“Yeah come and join the party, Mr. Novak,” Dean said, grinning back at him.

Cas pulled up a chair beside Dean, leaning over to look at his freshly painted nails. “Can I see?” He asked, gesturing to Dean’s finished hand. Dean held it out and Cas took it lightly in both of his, playing with his fingers a bit. “You have really big hands,” Cas muttered.

Becky and Sarah burst into laughter and Dean said, “Are you really just now noticing that?”

Cas looked at him with slightly raised eyebrows, lowering his voice a bit as he answered, “Well I mean I _noticed_ … but I haven’t really just looked at them.” He looked again at the hand in his. “You’ve got nice hands.” He ran his thumb lightly over the marks along his wrist, smirking a bit.

“Yeah, thanks, weirdo,” Dean muttered, tugging his hand out of Cas’s, very aware of the two girls across from them. Didn’t need any more questions about his ‘watches’.

“So, I think you were gonna tell us a story about Mr. Novak before we got off topic,” Becky reminded him.

“You were?” Cas asked, looking a little worried. Dean grinned.

“Oh yeah, I definitely was. I think I’ll still tell it, actually. You guys still wanna hear it right?”

Becky and Sarah looked between the two of them, laughing lightly and nodding.

“So, Mr. Novak here still doesn’t know how to ride a bike.”

“What?” “Really?” Becky and Sarah squealed at the same time. Cas blushed and stared at the ceiling, knowing where this story was going.

“Yup,” Dean said, smirking. “But because he’s a cocky bastard he thought he could just hop on a bike and ride.” Dean poked him in the shoulder. “Dummy.”

“You didn’t exactly try to talk me out of it!” Cas exclaimed.

“I tried to help you by guiding the handle bars but _nooo_ you’re an ‘adult’ who can ‘ride a bike by himself, _Dean.’”_ Dean aggressively finger quoted in Cas’s face with his free hand.

Cas smacked his hand away. “Stop doing that.”

“What?” He finger quoted at him again, smirking. “This?”

Cas grabbed his hand to keep Dean from finger quoting at him. “Yes! Stop doing that.”

Dean just laughed and let Cas hold on to his hand. He looked away from Cas to find they had a rapt audience. He coughed, setting his hand back down in his lap. “Um, anyway. So Ca- Mr. Novak, and I went to a park so he could try to learn how to ride a bike. But since he wouldn’t let me help him he rode his bike directly into a pond.” He turned to look back at Cas then. “And I’m still pretty sure you killed that frog, dude.”

“That frog was already dead,” Cas said vehemently.

Sarah had stopped trying to paint Dean’s hand as she clung to Becky, both of them laughing hysterically.

“Nature didn’t put a tread mark on it’s back,” Dean mumbled.

“Wait,” Becky wheezed. “Why didn’t you turn the handlebars when you saw that you were heading for the pond?”

“I had lost control of the bike and decided to just ride it out.”

Becky, Sarah and Dean started laughing again. Dean let his forehead fall on Cas’s shoulder, shaking with laughter.

“I’m glad you all find my pain so amusing.”

Dean laughed even harder, patting Castiel’s thigh. “We’re laughing at you, but not in a bad way. Remember?”

Cas huffed a small laugh, placing his hand over Dean’s on his thigh. “I remember.”

Dean lifted his head from Cas’s shoulder when he heard ‘awwing.’ Becky and Sarah were looking at them like they were a couple of puppies.

“Wanna tell us a story about Mr. Winchester, Mr. Novak?” Becky asked, smirking mischievously.

“What?! No, he’s good,” Dean hurriedly answered.

“No, I think I’d like to tell a story about you,” Cas replied, smiling. He thought for a moment, looking very serious and contemplative as he probably ran through the plethora of humiliating stories he could tell. He started chuckling, which was not a good sign. “What about the time I came into my room to find you lying on the floor and clutching your legs, moaning in pain, because you tried to push your bowlegs together?”

Becky and Sarah erupted into raucous laughter as Dean felt his face heat up. “I already told you, that was for science.”

“How?” Cas asked him, for about the millionth time. He still couldn’t comprehend Dean’s thought process on that one.

“I wanted to see if it was possible! I mean just think how tall I would be if I _could_ push my bowlegs together.” Dean raised his eyebrows as though that was impressive and somehow made it acceptable for a grown man to stand in front of a mirror and try to push his bowlegs together for a good 20 minutes before pulling something.

“I like your bowlegs,” Cas said, eyeing them appreciatively. Dean grinned. Yeah he might have been teased for his bow legged stance when he was younger but he definitely appreciated them now. They were really good for wrapping around people.

“I know,” Dean said, smirking and waggling his eyebrows a bit so he could watch Cas blush.

The bell rang, dismissing them for lunch. Becky and Sarah both looked disappointed as they glanced at the clock. “We didn’t get to finish your nails!” Sarah said, bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

“Well…” Dean sighed, knowing he would probably regret this. “You can come by tomorrow and finish them.” Their smiles were worth it though. Even if it meant keeping the nail polish on for longer than a day.

They both thanked him and darted out the door so they wouldn’t be late for their next class. Cas was a little slower to leave, even though they both had classes next period and students were about to be pouring through Dean’s doors.

Cas ran his palm across Dean’s cheek, pulling him forward to press their lips together. Dean’s eyes fell shut and he wrapped the hand with dry nails around the back of his neck, parting his lips and catching Castiel’s chapped bottom lip between his. He smoothed his tongue over the dry lip, thinking again that he should get Cas chapstick, and also that Cas still had incredibly soft lips anyway.

He pulled away before one of their students could walk in the classroom and be scandalized. He let his hand slip away from Cas’s neck, thinking he should probably move back a little bit to put more than inch between them but not finding the willpower to do so. “I like you,” Dean sighed happily.

Cas laughed lightly. “I thought we had moved past that?”

“No I mean, I love you too. But I also like you. They’re different. I like you and I love you.”

“Are you quoting Parks and Rec at me?”

Dean shrugged, grinning. Students started to file into the classroom and Cas moved back a few inches.

“I like you and I love you, too.” Cas told him quietly, smiling at him and standing to leave. He kissed him quickly on the cheek before leaving his classroom. Which had Dean blushing and shuffling the papers on his desk for no reason as more students came in.  

 

 

Dean was having trouble falling asleep. He had been spending too many nights at Cas’s place and now his own bed felt too big and empty and cold when he slept in it alone. He sighed, reminding himself that he had just seen Cas that afternoon and he should definitely not miss him so much after just a few hours. He rolled over again, grabbing his lumpy pillow and holding it tight to his chest.

It didn’t really help though. Because for whatever reason Dean was the little spoon, and it wasn’t like he could make his pillow wrap it’s arms around him and snuggle him.

‘Maybe you should call Cas…’ his brain whispered.

Should he? No. No he should definitely _not_ call Cas. Cas was probably having a ball all by himself with Spork. That stupid cat was probably all snuggled up with Cas on Dean’s side of the bed. Great. Now he was jealous of a friggin’ _cat_.

Dean jumped when he heard his phone vibrate, shaking itself across his nightstand. He rolled over again and grabbed it, not bothering to check who was calling and flipping it open, grumbling, “‘lo?”

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean smiled when he recognized the gravelly voice in his ear. “Hey, Cas.”

“So you’re up then?”

Dean laughed lightly. “No, I’m asleep.” He imagined Cas rolling his eyes on the other end. “So why’d ya call? Miss me already?”

“Yes,” Cas sighed, always bluntly honest.

Dean smiled, pulling at a loose thread in his pillow. “Uh, me too. I was actually thinking about calling you when you did.”

There were a few seconds of silence before Cas admitted, “I tried cuddling with Spork but she didn’t like it very much.”

Dean laughed lightly. “Well I’m glad to hear that your cat can’t replace me.”

“Do you wanna come over?”

Dean chuckled again. “Yeah but you gotta get a car or learn how to ride that bike so _you_ can come over to my house late at night one of these days.”

“I could come over to your place if you want.”

“Nah, I’m not gonna make you take the bus at midnight. I don’t want you to get stabbed.”

“I won’t get stabbed," Cas sighed. "It would just a little longer.”

“I’m already in the car,” Dean said, getting up out of his bed and tugging a sweatshirt on over his head. He stuffed his feet into a pair of worn out sneakers and grabbed his keys and his workbag off the counter. He already had a spare toothbrush and some clothes at Cas’s place so he didn’t need anything else.

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“Gotta go, it’s dangerous to drive and talk on your phone at the same time.”

Again, thanks to Dean’s slightly illegal and completely awesome driving skills, he pulled up in front of Cas’s apartment building just 15 minutes later. The elevator ride up to Cas's floor had never seemed slower. The elevator doors _finally_ dinged open and Dean made his way quickly to Cas’s apartment. He knocked softly on the door and Cas opened it almost immediately.

He was looking tired, wrapped up in his entire comforter, the thing trailing behind him like a bridal train.

“Cold?” Dean asked, stepping into the apartment and shutting the door behind him. He set his bag down and toed his shoes off.

Cas stepped closer and pulled him into an embrace, wrapping the comforter around him as well as he tucked his face into Dean’s neck. “Yes, actually, my heater seems to be broken.”

“Oh, I see, so I’m just your personal space heater,” Dean teased, running his hands up and down Cas’s back under the blanket and settling his cheek on top of Cas’s scruffy head.

“No,” Cas answered him seriously. “Even if it was 100 degrees in here I would have asked you to come over.”

Dean smiled and bent down to pick Cas up, bridal style, and carry him towards his room.

“Dean!” Cas gasped when he was abruptly picked up, hands tightening around Dean’s neck.

Dean just grinned, carrying Cas to his bed and crawling under the covers with him. Cas pulled the comforter up over them securely, doing his best to trap their heat. It really was cold in his apartment. They were spending tomorrow night at Dean’s place.

Dean rolled over so his back was to Cas and Cas pulled him in so that his back was pressed flush to Cas’s chest. He buried his face in the back of Dean’s neck, pressing a light kiss to the top of his spine and pushing his hand under Dean’s sweatshirt. His cold hand ran over Dean’s bare skin before settling over his heart. Dean placed his hand overtop of Cas’s, intertwining their fingers and hoping it would help warm Cas up.

Cas’s leg slipped between Dean’s and Dean high fived himself for getting Cas those wool socks.

“Thank you for coming over,” Cas yawned against the back of his neck.

“Anytime, Cas,” Dean replied tiredly, letting his heavy lids fall shut. Cas wrapped around him was _definitely_ better than clutching his lumpy pillow.

“Goodnight, lyubimyj,” Cas murmured into his skin. 

“‘Night, Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Cas called Dean was basically darling/love.
> 
> So this chapter actually gave me an idea. I don't if you guys would wanna do this. But I was thinking if you had any questions for Dean and Cas, or some of the other characters, you could ask them in the comments and I'd have them answer you guys. :) *bares my teeth and tries to smile like the true garbage monster I am*
> 
> Just thought that might be fun. Let me know if you guys want me to do that!!
> 
> And of course I wouldn't give anyway spoilers for the story.


	19. Chapter 19

Spork’s new favorite place to curl up was the laundry basket. Dean had almost thrown her in the washing machine a few times. By accident! He might not like her all that much but he wasn't a murderer.

That was actually what he was doing now, after prying Spork’s talons out of the t-shirt she had been kneading her paws into and getting her out of the laundry basket, he was doing the laundry. Because he was a hospitable house guest. And because if he didn’t he knew Cas was just gonna let it sit in here for another week while Spork made it her nest.

He dumped the rest of the dirty clothes in the washing machine, pouring some laundry detergent in and starting it up. Then he pulled all the clothes out of the dryer and sat up on the washing machine as he started to fold them.

“I’m such a housewife,” He grumbled. And hey, look at that, now he was talking to himself aloud instead of just in his head. People _do_ grow.

‘You still talk to yourself in your head too, buddy.’

Sup, brain?

‘Stop trying to talk like your students. You’re too old. You sound like your mom when she asked you if hoop earrings were still ‘hip’.’

Okay, okay. Don’t need to take it that far.

‘You needed to hear it.’

He rolled his eyes at… himself.

He grabbed another shirt out of the pile beside him and started folding it. The dark blue of the button down reminded him of that cop outfit Cas had him try on when they were halloween shopping. He chuckled to himself. He wondered if that was actually Cas’s kink or if he had been joking. He _had_ looked a little disappointed when Dean had put it back.

Then he thought about how Cas had worn that priest costume for him. He’d even tried to do a whole priest talk thing. Which was somehow hot _and_ dorky. Which was actually a pretty good way to describe Cas.

He should repay Cas for wearing that priest outfit. ‘Cause that had been one _hell_ of a gift. It had been _heavenly_ , if you will.

‘Oh my jesus fuckin’ christ. STOP with these puns. Your own brain doesn’t even find them funny.’

Oh shut up brain, you know I’m hilarious.

‘...’

What the hell is that? Ellipses? What the fuck does that mean?

‘It’s my resting bitch face.’

Back in reality, Dean was scrunching up his own face right back at that dick of a brain.

But back to repaying Cas. He eyed the dark blue material in his hands for a moment, an idea already forming in his head.

  


So maybe he had gotten a little overexcited with his idea. Maybe wearing the cop outfit over to Cas’s place so he could knock on the door and surprise him like in every single shitty porno in the world was not the best plan. Mostly because he had to wear his fake cop outfit around in the real world, outside of Cas’s apartment, to do that.

He got a couple funny looks from people who obviously realized he wasn’t a real cop and were probably trying to figure out why the hell he was dressed as one. A homeless man had saluted him, and Dean had felt so weird and like an immoral, awful human being for having this man believe he was some sort of hero that he gave him all the cash in his wallet. Which was only $48 but it was better than nothing.

He was just glad he was finally in the apartment building and off the street. He jabbed the elevator button a few times before settling back with his hands folded in front of himself, watching the floors tick down. The doors slid slowly open and Dean leapt in, jabbing the button for Cas’s floor about a thousand times.

“Oh, can you hold the elevator!” A woman’s voice called and he saw an old woman hobbling towards him with a walker. For one moment he had the awful urge to just let the doors slide shut. But he stuck his hand out, holding the door for her while she hobbled in. “Thank you, officer,” she breathed out, breathing a little heavily and reaching over to press the button for her floor.

“Um, no problem,” Dean replied, resettling back with his thumbs looped in the belt around his waist and his eyes fixed on the little thing moving steadily left from right as they climbed higher. He wasn’t about to tell this old woman that he wasn’t actually a cop, he just wanted to have kinky sex with his boyfriend.

“So do you live in these apartments? Or is there some kind of disturbance?”

“Oh, no, no disturbance.” He smiled at her reassuringly. “I’m just visiting my boyfriend, he lives here.”

She smiled. “Oh, that’s nice.” She looked back at the elevator doors before leaning over to inform him, “My daughter is gay too.”

Dean smiled, he loved meeting people who totally bucked any assumptions you might make by looking at them. “Oh yeah? That’s awesome.”

“So who’s your boyfriend?”

“Castiel, do you know him?”

“Castiel?” She smiled even wider. “He’s such a sweetheart. He brought me groceries when I was a sick a few weeks ago. You two must make a lovely couple.”

Dean couldn’t keep the proud grin off his face. “Yeah, we’re pretty great.”

The woman laughed lightly and then the elevator doors dinged open a floor below Cas’s. She smiled at him again before hobbling off the elevator. “Thank you again, officer.”

He really wanted to tell her that he wasn’t actually a police officer. But he didn’t know how to explain why was wearing a cop costume so he just said, “Thank _you_.” Yeah… not his best.

He got off on the next floor and had never been more grateful to see that the halls were empty. He hooked his thumbs in his belt again, widening his stance and trying to look extra official before knocking sharply on Cas’s door.

“Hold on! I’m coming!” He heard Cas call. Then he heard the distinct sound of someone running around an apartment. He tried to keep the serious cop expression on his face. Giggly cops were not taken seriously. Then Cas ripped open the door in an oversized, stained, grey sweatshirt and jeans that were thoroughly ripped and had a mysterious dark stain around the knees. Cas yelped and threw his arms around himself like that would shield Dean from seeing him. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming over?” He asked, eyes bugging out wide.

Dean fought hard to keep himself from grinning or busting out into laughter. He leaned against Cas’s doorway and pulled the cuffs he had stolen from Cas off his belt, spinning them around his finger. “Sir, the police don’t call ahead. We’re people of action.”

Cas’s eyes swept over him and he let the arms wrapped around himself drop as he bit his bottom lip. “That’s true,” He agreed, eyes lingering on Dean’s bowlegs in these ridiculously tight cop pants.

“There was a lot of noise complaints about this apartment. Apparently you got some really uptight, flirty, neighbors.” Cas levelled him with a certain look and Dean decided to carry on. “So anyway, mind if I check it out?”

“The noise complaint?” Cas asked, grinning a bit and raising his eyebrow.

“Uh, yeah, the noise complaint.” This always went so much smoother in pornos. He should’ve just brought a pizza with extra sausage.

Cas made it easy on him though, smiling as he said, “Come on in, _officer_.” Cas moved out of the doorway to let Dean past him.

Okay, Winchester, how to move this along to the sex stuff… what would Officer Long Dong do? He had maybe watched a few cop pornos in preparation for this. You know, to get in character. He was kind of a really shitty actor though and he had no idea what his ‘character’ was supposed to do now. He was in the apartment, check. Horny tenant, check. Hot cop, _definitely_ check. Excuse to start touching horny tenant inappropriately… he was drawing a blank.

Thank god Cas was apparently a pro at this. Well not a pro, but better than Dean. “You know, officer, I think I know what the noise complaint was about.” Cas moved in closer, running his hand down Dean’s chest.

“Oh, yeah? What do you think it is?”

He hooked his finger between the buttons of Dean’s shirt, tugging him in abruptly so that there was hardly an inch of space between them. Even though Dean was taller, Cas somehow made it seem like he was looming over him. The proximity and the way Cas was watching him was making his pants uncomfortably tight. “My boyfriend is _obscenely_ loud in bed.”

“I’m not-” Cas clapped a hand over his mouth. Oh yeah, he was supposed to be in character. He pulled Cas’s hand off his mouth, fingers encircling his wrist. “No touching.”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “None at all?”

“Not unless you wanna get arrested, _sir_.” Dean had no idea where he was really going with this, Cas seemed to have some ideas though.

“Well in that case…” Cas peeled his baggy sweatshirt off, tossing it to the side and was left in just the ratty jeans. He pressed his bare chest against Dean’s, winding his arms around his waist as his nose skimmed Dean’s cheek and he asked, “So you wanna use those handcuffs on me, officer?”

Dean barely stifled his moan, spinning Cas back around and cuffing his wrists behind his back. Dean held his cuffed hands in place in one hand and ran the other along Cas’s chest, letting his nose drag up the back of Cas’s neck and feeling him shiver in his arms. He pinched a nipple and Cas let out a soft sound. Dean turned him back around and pushed him down into a sitting position on the couch.

It was interesting, being the one in control. Dean straddled Cas’s lap, hovering a few inches above him so they still weren’t touching. Dean leaned in close enough to feel Cas’s breath across his lips, grinning and moving back when Cas tried to close the distance. He trailed fingertips lightly down Cas’s throat, feeling his pulse flutter faster beneath his hand. He continued his teasing exploration, just the lightest of touches skimming down Cas’s chest and across his abdomen.

Cas _loved_ to tease but he _hated_ being teased. He squirmed, huffing a frustrated breath. Dean carded his fingers softly through Cas’s hair. Cas leaned into the touch, keeping dark eyes on Dean, silently pleading for more. Dean gripped his hair harder and Cas gasped, mouth falling open. Dean skimmed his lips across Cas’s jaw, flicking his tongue out as he passed his ear lobe. Cas let out another soft sound.

Dean looked at Cas again, coming close enough to let their lips brush but not letting Cas really kiss him. He ran his hand down Cas’s chest, really touching him instead of teasing. Dean popped the button on Cas’s jeans, fingers dragging over the zipper and pressing into the hardness he found there. Cas was panting beneath him, eyes darting from Dean’s eyes to his lips as he kept himself just out reach. Dean dipped his fingers into the waistband of his jeans, running over Cas’s hipbones.

“Dean,” Cas panted. “Please.”

“Well since you asked so nicely.”

Dean unzipped Cas’s jeans and pulled his leaking cock out, licking his lips as he stroked the length of it. Cas moaned in relief, head falling back and eyelids fluttering. Dean watched Cas’s face as he stroked him slowly, thumb circling the head of his cock every time his hand neared it. Watching Cas come undone was like nothing else. His lips parted, mouth opening wider and then almost shutting with each pass of Dean’s hand. Soft sounds continually falling from his lips. And of course, his eyes stayed fixed on Dean, heat burning through his gaze.

Dean let go of Cas and knelt down on the floor between his legs. He ran his hands up Cas’s jean clad thighs and then gripped the base of his cock, licking up it slowly with his wide tongue.

“Oh, god,” Cas moaned, chest rising and falling a little faster. Dean swiped his tongue across the head of Cas’s cock, lapping up the precum that had gathered there. _“Uh.”_

“I’m starting to doubt those noise complaints were about your boyfriend,” Dean teased, and then started to lick slowly up the length of Cas’s cock again before he responded. Cas moaned loudly. Talk about obscene.

Dean sucked Cas down slowly, not wanting to rush as he swallowed down each velvety inch. Cas continued to make wrecked sounds, tugging at the cuffs around his wrists. Dean put his tongue to good use as he bobbed up and down along Cas’s shaft. Swirling his tongue around the head each time he came up and then tonguing along his vein.

He reached down to fondle Cas’s balls, rolling them lightly in his hand. He came off Cas briefly, stroking him while mouthing along his balls. He moaned as he licked along the underside of Cas’s cock again, keeping his eyes on Cas as he swallowed him down completely. He groped Cas’s ass as he continued to blow him. Cas’s hips bucked involuntarily and Dean groaned, loosening his jaw. If Cas wanted to fuck his face then Cas could fuck his fucking face.

Cas thrust shallowly into his mouth and Dean moaned loudly, hoping Cas would just get the message without Dean having to actually pull away to tell him. He thrust his hips up again and they worked in tandem, Dean continuing to bob up and down his cock in time the movements of Cas’s hips.  

 _“Dean,”_ Cas moaned out. “I- _oh_ \- I need to touch you.”

Dean dug around blindly in his pocket, pulling out the small key to the handcuffs and reaching behind Cas to undo them while still blowing him. Dean was pretty talented. He heard the cuffs snap open and Cas’s hands were then tugging at his hair and running across his cheekbones, down the back of his neck. Dean moaned around Cas as he felt his hands on him.

Dean’s head moved up and down a little faster, cheeks hollowing out as he sucked. Cas shouted, fingers tightening in his hair as his cock pulsated in Dean’s mouth and come spilled down his throat. Dean sucked him through his orgasm and continued until Cas was a shuddering mess beneath him.

Cas pulled him off and Dean climbed back into his lap, kissing him languidly.

“What do you want me to do about that?” Cas asked, voice coming out rough as he nodded at Dean’s erection. He kissed Dean again, sucking on his lip before pulling back. “I could blow you.” He kissed him again. “Or jerk you off.” He pressed another kiss to his lips. “You could just hump me.” His lips brushed Dean’s every word he spoke. “Or you could fuck me.”

Dean let out a shaky sounding moan. He wasn’t nervous, he was just so incredibly turned on he felt like his whole body was vibrating with it. “Let’s go with that last one.” Dean kissed him again, parting his lips and running his tongue across Cas’s.

Cas undid his shirt, tugging it off him and running his hands over every inch of exposed skin. Dean’s lips stuttered against Cas’s when he thumbed at his nipples. Cas undid his pants then, but they couldn’t really undress any further in the position they were in. Dean stood up briefly to take the rest of his clothes off and Cas did the same, watching each other strip.

Cas climbed back on the couch, delving his hand between the couch cushions and pulling out a travel sized bottle of lube.

“You keep lube in your couch cushions?” Dean asked.

Cas shrugged like that wasn’t a weird thing to do. “I like to be prepared.”

Dean laughed and climbed back on the couch, kneeling the same way Cas was and facing him so their knees brushed. “You’re weird.”

Cas wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him in so their chests were pressed together as he kissed him slowly. Dean held onto Cas’s hips, pulling him even closer. “So are you,” Cas said, pulling back slightly.

“Yeah, that’s why we work so great together. Weird squared.”

Cas smiled against his lips, kissing him again. “So how do you wanna do this?”

“Flip over.”

Cas smirked. “Hands and knees or stomach?”

“Hands and knees for now.”

Cas turned around, getting on his hands and knees and spreading his legs. Dean ran his hands over Cas’s ass, he kissed and licked his ass cheeks before lapping at his entrance. It was seriously sort of weirding Dean out how much he loved eating Cas out. Maybe he just enjoyed it so much because Cas loved it so much. Cas kept making these absolutely debauched noises as Dean stretched him out with his tongue, hips bucking involuntarily when he lapped at his walls.

Dean picked up the lube that Cas had discarded, squirting some onto his fingers and pushing them slowly inside Cas, one at a time. He scissored him open, feeling for that bundle of nerves as he kissed Cas’s tailbone, working his way up his spine. He felt Cas jerk beneath his lips when he found his prostate. He rubbed at it again, guiding his free hand up Cas’s ribs as he felt his whole body shudder. Dean pressed open mouthed kisses between his shoulder blades, the muscles around them looked like little wings.

“Cas, your muscles look like little wings,” Dean informed him, licking and kissing said muscles while he continued to stretch him open, pushing in a third finger. Cas moaned, chuckling as he did.

“Wings? I’m pretty sure my back muscles look the same as everyone else’s, Dean.”

Dean shook his head. “No, they don’t.” He kissed along the back of his neck. “Maybe you used to be an angel.”

Cas laughed a bit again. “You’re-” he moaned softly as Dean’s fingers brushed his prostate. “You think f-far too highly of me.”

“Fine, maybe you were a fallen angel.”

Cas looked over his shoulder to glare at Dean as he grinned back. “Now I think you’ve undersho- _oh_.”  Dean had found his prostate again.

“What was that?” Dean asked, smirking.

“I think you’ve- _uh_ \- _fuck_.” Dean had stroked his prostate again.

“One more time.”

“D- _Dean,”_ the reprimanding use of his name turned into a moan as he stroked his prostate again. Cas let out another moan. “Okay, enough, fuck me already.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean teased, slicking up his cock with the couch lube. Dean held onto Cas’s hips as he pushed into him slowly, eyes falling shut and just focusing on the hot, tight, heat surrounding him. Cas let out a breathy sounding ‘ _uh_ ’ when Dean bottomed out. Dean pulled back and rocked back into him. He wanted to feel more of Cas against him, wanted to see him. Huh, so this was why they hadn’t done it doggy style before.

Dean held onto Cas’s hips and sat back so that Cas’s back was pressed to his chest. Cas rolled with the shift in position easily, planting one foot on the couch and the other on the ground as he started to ride Dean’s cock. Dean ran his hands up Cas’s chest, rubbing his nipples and kissing the side of his neck as he rocked back into Cas.

Cas turned so he could see Dean, smiling as he did. “Hey,” Dean said. It was kind of a stupid thing to say but it had really felt weird not seeing him when he was on his hands and knees for all of two seconds while Dean was inside him.

“Hello,” Cas responded, sounding breathless. They both laughed then and Cas wrapped his hand around the back of Dean’s head, tipping his head back to expose more of his throat. Dean took the hint, dragging his lips up his throat before placing wet kisses along the parts he could reach with his mouth.

Cas stopped riding his cock in favor of grinding down against him in little figure eights. Dean moaned into the side of Cas’s neck, nose running along the vein there as Cas continued to move against him like that. “That feels really good,” Dean panted.

“I know,” Cas groaned, fingers tightening around the back of Dean’s head.

Dean continued to worship at Cas’s throat with every bit of his mouth, careful not to leave any more hickeys. He didn’t want to give Cas another excuse to wear a turtleneck. He caught a bead of sweat on his tongue, they were both a little sweaty. Personally, Dean loved getting sweaty with Cas.

Dean wrapped his hand around Cas’s cock, which was hard again. Cas gasped and let out a wrecked sound as he did, biting his lip.

“Feel good?” Dean asked softly, nose skimming along Cas’s cheek.

“Yeah,” Cas breathed out. “It feels fucking amazing. I love feeling you inside me. Feeling your hands on me. Your mouth on me.” Cas hummed with pleasure, biting down even harder on that lip and turning his head slightly, eyes roaming around Dean’s face like he was trying to memorize it.

Dean kept his eyes fixed on Cas, breathing heavy as he pumped Cas a little quicker, feeling close. He had been fucking close since he’d had his mouth around Cas. He was amazed he’d held on this long. Cas started to tighten around him and his mouth fell open as he moaned softly.

“Fuck- Cas,” Dean ground out. “ _Oh_ , I-”

 _“Dean,”_ Cas called out his name loudly, walls tightening rhythmically around Dean and his cock pulsating in Dean’s hand as he came. Dean followed immediately, crying out and holding onto Cas tightly as he rode him through his orgasm.

Cas just sat back against him for a moment as they both panted and came down from their high. Dean ran soft hands over Cas’s chest, kissing his shoulder. He loved the nearness, the soft kisses and gentle touches that always came after sex with Cas. He liked not pulling out immediately sometimes. Cas ran his hand along the back of Dean’s neck.

They didn’t really move for another few minutes, basking in each other’s heat before Cas pulled off him. He settled between Dean and the couch cushions, legs strewn across Dean’s lap. Dean was still leaning back against the arm of the couch. He leaned a bit to the side so he could rest his head against the side of Cas’s neck. He ran his hands over Cas’s thighs lightly and Cas stroked his hair.

“So, why exactly did you come over to my place in the cop outfit?” Cas asked, still sounding a little bit like he had just gotten back from a run.

“I wanted to thank you for the priest sex,” Dean replied, grinning and not bothering to lift his head from Cas’s shoulder.

Cas laughed, his shoulder’s shaking slightly.

“So, did it work? Did the cop outfit do it for ya?”

“Dean, _you_ did it for me. You’re really terrible at role playing.”

Dean sighed. “Well I tried, it’s not my fault I’m a terrible actor.”

He felt Cas shrug. “Terrible actor or not you are _great_ in bed. Or couch.”

“Well you know, you’re welcome.”

Cas laughed and kissed the top of his head. “And for the record, the cop outfit is definitely hot.”

Dean grinned. “Maybe next time I’ll be bad cop instead of noise complaint cop.”

Cas chuckled. “I think that would be an improvement.” He settled his cheek on top of Dean’s head, continuing to pet his hair. “Can you babysit with me tomorrow night? Gabe and his wife Kali have their 8 year anniversary and they asked me to watch their daughter, Shweta.” Cas sighed softly. “She’s an amazing kid… but she is Gabriel’s so, she can be a bit of a handful.”

“Would that be okay with your brother? I mean the last time I saw him I didn’t really come across as babysitting material.”

“He’s fine with it, I um, already asked.”

“Just expected me to say yes, huh?” Dean asked, grinning.

“Pretty much,” Cas replied.

“Well you were right. Sure I’ll watch… Shwe… how do you say it again?”

“Shweta.”

“Shweta,” Dean repeated slowly, making sure he got it right. “Yeah I’ll watch the rascal with you. She can’t be that crazy, right?”

Cas laughed. “You’ll see. I’m sure she’ll have a lot of fun with you.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Dean asked, voice sounding a little panicked.

“It means she’ll have fun with you and your big reactions.”

“I don’t have big reactions. I’m a very reserved person.”

Cas just laughed again.

“I am!” Dean exclaimed.

“Mhm, sure you are baby,” Cas replied, stroking his hair again. Dean rolled his eyes. He was more reserved than Cas anyway. Him and his 'obscene' bedroom noises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the smut people, cuz next up: Babysitting!!! *jazz hands and smiles widely* ohhhh yeahhh. And then: Meeting the family!!! Family fun time!! Kind of. Not really.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean was awoken by a swift kick to the face. They had fallen asleep on the couch watching old episodes of 30 rock with Cas’s comforter wrapped around them, cuddling for warmth since they hadn’t really felt like putting on clothes. And at some point in the night, Cas had somehow managed to turn himself completely around so that his feet were right by Dean’s face.

So Dean woke up to a swift kick in the face and the comforter being yanked off of him as Cas toppled to the floor, shouting, “Julia Roberts don’t take my crescent rolls!”

“Owww,” Dean whined, rubbing at his jaw and looking around blearily. “Cas, what the hell?! I thought you were over your whole restless sleeper shit!”

 Cas groaned and sat up, comforter wrapped around his entire body and head in a way that reminded Dean of the evil witch in every disney princess movie ever. “I never claimed to have gotten over it. I just stopped pushing you out of my bed after that first night. What did I do?”

“You kicked me in the friggin’ face!”

Cas cringed, looking apologetic. He climbed back up on the couch, wrapping the comforter around Dean as well as he pressed soft kisses all over his face. “I’m sorry.”

Dean ran his hands up Cas’s sides under the blanket. “You know I think I know how you can make it up to me,” Dean said, grinning.

“I’m kind of sore…”

“What? No, not sex. I want a rematch.”

“Oh.” Cas grinned. “You know I’ll still win. I’m very bendy.”

Dean laughed. “Don’t I know it. No this time I’m gonna win. I’ve been practicing.”

“How have you been practicing _twister_?”

“By playing by myself, duh.”

Yeah, Dean had been practicing. Cas had _crushed_ him, literally and figuratively the last time they had played twister. Dean was determined to win. Dean was an _athlete_ , okay? Cas and his scrawny, muscular, beautiful, little chicken arms were not gonna beat him.

Cas sighed, shaking his head. “All that practice... for nothing. Because there’s just no _way_ you could beat me.”

Dean shrugged. “We’ll just see. Are you ready?”

Cas nodded.

“Alright on your mark-”

“Wait why are you doing a countdo-”

“3-

“Dean what are you do-”

“2, 1-” Dean shoved Cas right back off the couch and high tailed it to the bedroom to find his clothes. The game was on.

“Dean!” Cas yelled from, presumably, the floor of the living room. “There was no reason for that!” Cas came shuffling into the room then, muttering something about senseless cruelty as Dean tugged on sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Of course there was a reason. The reason was competition. Dean was that chick who chewed all the bubble gum in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. He was a winner.

He grabbed the twister mat out of Cas’s hallway closet and set up the game while he waited for Cas. Cas came back out of the room wearing what could really only be called tights. And a t-shirt.

“Cas, I didn’t know you were also a ballerina. Learn something’ new everyday, huh?” He smiled cheesily at Cas who just rolled his eyes.

“Let’s do this, Winchester. My ‘ballerina’ pants are going to allow me to stretch even farther, while you’ll be trapped in _those_.” He pointed at Dean’s sweatpants.

“Alright, game on, Novak.” Dean reached over and flicked the spinner. “Right foot red.”

Okay, easy. Cas reached over to flick the spinner then. They couldn’t have an official spinner or whatever since there was only two of them, so they just took turns flicking it. Dean had suggested they train Spork how to do it, but Cas had looked at him like he was an idiot so he figured you couldn’t train cats to do shit like that. They should’ve found a lizard on the streets. He bet lizards knew how to flick spinners.

“Left foot green,” Cas called out.

Alright, here we go, he turned so his ass would be facing Cas as he straddled the twister mat. He looked over his shoulder at Cas, smirking with his hands on his hips. “Like what you see, Novak?”

Cas rolled his eyes again, unable to help the amused grin that tugged at his lips.

Dean reached down to flick the spinner. “Left hand blue.” Okay, not bad. He reached down, looking between his legs at Cas.

Cas grinned at him and reached through his legs to get the blue dot one row in front of Dean.

“Why are you making it harder on purpose?!” Dean screeched.

Cas shrugged. “It was getting boring.” He reached over, flicking the spinner. “Right hand green.” Dean crossed his arms in front of himself, stretching to put his hand on the green dot. Ugh. He should’ve practiced more, he was already tired.

Cas did the same, his head now between Dean’s legs since he had gone a row ahead of Dean. Dean eyed him a little nervously. “Don’t look up really quick or anything, okay? Your head’s right below the family jewels.”

Cas tilted his head up smirking. “Don’t fall on me.”

“Psh, you don’t fall… up… _you’re_ gonna lose, Novak, not me!” Cas chuckled and Dean reached over, taking his hand off the blue dot for a second to flick the spinner. “Left foot blue.”

Ten minutes later Dean was on his back in a tabletop position with Cas’s ass in his face and his crotch in Cas’s face. He really didn’t know how they had ended up here. Maybe it was a subconscious desire to wanna 69 with Cas.

“Ready to give up?” Dean ground out, it was _hard_ to keep this position.

“Nope,” Cas answered, sounding a little strained, but determined.

Another ten minutes later Dean was hovering over Cas, his right foot above his right shoulder in an impressive show of flexibility on Dean’s part, seeing as his left foot was just outside of Cas’s. They were basically planking on top of each other.

Cas shifted beneath him, ass grinding against his crotch. Dean grunted and lifted his hips higher and out of Cas’s reach. “Cas, no cheating!”

“It’s not cheating, it’s just playing creatively.”

“I’m gonna... _creative_ all over _you_ in a minute…” Dean had no idea what he just said.

“Please do,” Cas teased, voice low and seductive. Dean rolled his eyes and stretched to flick the spinner.

“You can keep your wiles to yourself, Novak. I’m like a laser beam of focus, slicing through the distractions.”

They were still at it twenty minutes later and they were somehow in the exact position Dean had lost in last time. Redemption time. He could practically hear Eye of the Tiger playing as he wiggled his left foot between Castiel’s legs. Dean had his left leg between Cas’s, his body was  underneath him and his left arm over him. Cas’s back was parallel to the mat, left hand under Dean’s legs, right off the his side. It was a complex position.

“I can’t reach the spinner,” Cas panted, having already tried and almost fallen trying to reach it. “Wanna just call it a tie?”

Dean scoffed. “No way, man. We’ll just wait until one of us falls.”

Cas sighed. “You’re so competitive… fine. I could stay here _all_ day.”

“Me too,” Dean retorted.

That was when Spork decided to come out from wherever she had been hiding. She slinked around their arms and legs, wanting to be pet. “Okay, don’t fall right now,” Cas said nervously as Spork crawled beneath Dean. “I don’t want you to crush our cat.”

 _That_ almost made Dean fall. Our? Spork was… theirs? Together? Dean grinned, “Ours?”

Cas glanced up from where he had been nervously watching Spork make her way through their maze of limbs to Dean’s eyes. He blushed. “Well… I mean we did find her together. And you filled out all the forms at the vet… I mean I know you don’t really like her all that much but she does like y-”

Cas’s words were cut off as Dean surged forward to kiss him, pushing them both to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Luckily Spork had the forethought to get the hell out of the way. Dean straddled one of Cas’s thighs, their fronts pressed flush together. Dean parted his lips, pushing Cas’s mouth open and deepening their kiss. Cas’s hands found their way into his hair as they always seemed to, holding Dean close to himself.

Cas’s foot was trailing up the back of his leg and he removed one hand from his hair to knead into the muscle on Dean’s back. Dean nipped at Cas’s lower lip, soothing the bite with his tongue and sucking that soft lip into his mouth. Cas moaned softly, hand tightening around his skull as he dipped his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean ran his tongue over Cas’s as he began to fuck his mouth with it, tongue sliding over his own again, and again, and again until Dean was out of breath and had to pull away.

He pressed his lips to Cas’s a few more times without tongue so he could breathe. His mouth travelled down Cas’s jaw, he loved tasting the scrape of stubble against his lips. He loved how Cas always sort of smelled like fresh sheets and honey. He loved hearing Cas pant and make soft little noises in his ear as he kissed along his jaw and behind his ear. He just really loved Cas.

It was actually pretty overwhelming. Dean had never been in love, but he _definitely_ loved Cas, and honestly, he couldn’t really imagine wanting anyone else. Which, yeah, should really freak him out. But it just… didn’t. Cas made him feel safe, and loved and he really had a soothing effect on Dean’s anxiety. Whenever Dean felt anxious, talking to Cas was like a balm on his nerves. No one else could really calm him down like Cas could.

It sounded really fucking stupid to say someone was your ‘rock’ but… yeah Dean kind of got what people meant when they said that. Cas was solid, he was something you could hold onto. Dean was not so much like that. Yeah, he’d always be there for his friends. He’s not saying he’s flimsy by any means. But he makes rash decisions, he freaks out, he doesn’t really see the big picture a lot of the time. Cas sees the big picture. He thinks about things _thoroughly_ before acting. And he doesn’t really freak out. He was like the ying to Dean’s yang or whatever you want to call it. They balanced each other out.

Dean’s lips travelled lower, kissing slowly along the side of Cas’s neck. He could feel Cas’s heartbeat throb beneath his lips. He ran his tongue along a vein in Cas’s neck. “I really love you, Cas,” Dean sighed against him.

Cas laughed lightly beneath him. “So should I be thanking Spork for this sudden burst of affection?” Dean hummed and kissed the corner of Cas’s mouth. Cas smiled up at him, running his thumb over Dean’s bottom lip. “I love you too. And I totally won this round, kemosabe.”

He should never have let Cas watch those old episodes of the Lone Ranger, he had been calling Dean kemosabe _way_ too much. “There’s always next time, grasshopper.”

Cas furrowed his brows. “Is that another reference I don’t get?”

Dean laughed, forehead falling against Cas’s. “Probably. I don’t even know what it’s from. Some old karate movie or something I think.”

Cas was silent for a few moments, hand running through Dean’s hair as he chewed on his lip. “So… Spork _is_ ours, right?”

Dean smiled and nodded. “Yeah, the little shit’s ours.”

Cas smacked the side of his head with the hand that been stroking it just a second earlier. Dean chuckled and leaned down to press their lips together in a quick kiss.

“Let’s go get breakfast.”

“I have stuff.”

Dean groaned. “Cas, I’ll die if I have to eat another bowl of cocoa puffs. I want real food.”

Cas sighed, “Fine, we can go get something. But if you hate my cereal so much you should just pick up some stuff you like. You spend almost every night at my place anyway, might as well get food you like.”

Cas had started running through his hand through Dean’s hair again. “Mm… I don’t know, isn’t that like, a step or something? Wouldn’t that make it feel sort of like I had moved in?”

“It kind of already feels like that when I wake up next to you every morning.”

Dean propped his chin on Cas’s chest, leaning into his touch a bit as he continued to stroke his hair. It felt really nice. “Yeah well, I don’t want you to freeze to death or something with your broken heater. And my place isn’t Spork proofed.”  

Cas grinned at him. “You’re overthinking this. Get some groceries for my place. Don’t worry about what it means. It doesn’t mean anything besides you having food you like.”

Dean tilted his head so his cheek was pressed to Cas’s chest as he searched his face. He drew random patterns on Cas’s pectoral with his finger. “You know you can kick me out anytime you want, right? I don’t wanna overstay my welcome or whatever.”

“Dean,” Cas sighed his name. “If you weren’t over here keeping me warm, I’d either be knocking down the door to your apartment or on the phone begging you to come over in the middle of the night. I like you and I love you and I don’t like waking up without you next to me.”

Dean felt his cheeks heat and he smiled. “Ok, well, good. And ya know, me too.” Even if Cas kicked him off the bed before he got a chance to wake up. Or kicked himself off. 

“Do you want to get breakfast now?”

“Yes,” Dean groaned, getting up off of Cas and pulling him to his feet.

Dean gathered up the twister mat, shoving it unceremoniously into its box and going to put it back in the closet. He stretched a bit to put it on the top shelf and his eyes caught on something. Four little somethings. Four _high school yearbooks_. Dean started cackling, shoving the twister box in place on the top shelf and pulling out the yearbooks.

“Cas, we can stay here for breakfast!” Dean called out. Yeah cocoa puffs would just have to do, he had more important things to attend to than eating real food.

He reentered the living room, showing what he had found to Cas, whose eyes immediately widened like a frightened animal.

“Where did you find those?”

“Oh, these?” Dean asked, feigning nonchalance and grinning wickedly. “Just the closet. Why, were you trying hide them or something?”

“No…” Dean narrowed his eyes at Cas’s obvious lie and Cas sighed. “Fine, I was hiding them. But everyone hides their yearbooks! Those things are embarrassing.”

“Sooo… I can look through them though, right? I mean if you say no I’m probably just gonna look at them some other time when you’re not home and not tell you about it. Wouldn’t you rather have the chance to defend whatever hideous hairstyle you had in the 90’s?”

“How would you get in if I wasn’t here?”

“I’m pretty good at picking locks.”

Cas sighed again, settling back against the couch. “Fine, you delinquent. Bring me a bowl of honey combs and you can look through photographic evidence of the most humiliating years of my life.”

Dean sauntered off into the kitchen to forage for cereal. He poured two bowls, one for Cas and one for himself, muttering, “Delinquent? I am not a delinquent, Cas is just a drama queen. Heh, bet he was in the drama club in high school.”

“You know I can hear you talking to yourself in there, right?” Cas called from the living room, which was attached to the kitchen without even a wall separating them. Dean almost the dropped the milk he was pouring into the cereal.

“Umm… yeah I’m aware. I was just um, joking. I don’t talk to myself.”

‘Yeah you do, dumbass.’

Shut up, brain! Not now.

He could hear Cas laughing in the living room and he brought the cereal out, settling beside him on the comfiest couch in the world. Dean shoveled a few spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth before grabbing the first yearbook in the pile.

He flipped it open, announcing dramatically, “The year was 1994, and Castiel was…” He flipped through, skimming the freshmen yearbook photos and looking for Cas’s face. He couldn’t find it though. He flipped through them all, and then started back again. “Where are you?”

Cas took it from him flipping through and then pointing at a picture of a somewhat chubby teenage boy with long dark hair that fell into his face and a fair amount of eyeliner smeared around his eyes.

“What?!” Dean yelled, laughing hysterically. “Aww, you used to be a little chubster?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “It was baby fat.”

“And you were rockin’ the whole guyliner thing, were you emo or goth?”

“Neither, I just wanted to wear it so I did.”

Dean smiled fondly at Cas, who was looking at his own freshmen yearbook photo with a somewhat thoughtful expression. “That’s actually pretty cool. I would have been way too scared of getting beat up to do anything like that.”

“Yeah… I did get beat up quite a bit. People were confused by me I guess.”

“People get scared when they don’t understand things.” Dean bumped his shoulder gently into Cas’s, getting him to look back at him instead of his yearbook. “You must have struck fear into the hearts of all those ultra manly football players with your indifference to the rules society had _thrust_ upon you.”

Cas laughed lightly, gazing back at Dean fondly. “Must have.”

Dean grabbed the next one, letting Cas find his picture this time. Dean laughed again, he couldn’t help it, Cas had the lost the baby fat but for whatever reason had decided to rock a tall blue mohawk. He also had a hoop earring in his left ear and was staring at the camera like he was ready to shiv it.

“Kind of an angry youth, weren’t you?”

Cas shrugged. “Weren’t we all?”

“Mm… not that angry.”

“I didn’t usually look so menacing. I had a rough day when that picture was taken. Some members of the football team had thrown me into a dumpster.”

Dean was starting to regret bringing out the yearbooks. “I’m sorry,” Dean said, leaning over to kiss Cas’s temple run his palm over the side of his face. “Do you want to stop looking at the yearbooks?”

“No, it’s fine. It was high school, it sucked, but I’ve been out for almost 20 years. It’s just memories now. I’m still a freak but no one tries to throw me in a dumpster for it anymore.”

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas, pulling him tight against his side. “Castiel, you are not a freak. Yeah, you’re weird, but good weird. Not weird people are boring anyway.”

Cas pressed his face into the side of Dean’s neck. “Thanks, Dean,” he said softly.

“Alright, enough shitty memories, let’s see more pictures of that adorable, dorky, little face of yours, huh?”

Cas laughed lightly against him before pulling away to grab his other yearbook, thumbing through it and handing it to Dean, pointing at his 17 year old self. This was the first yearbook photo that Cas had attempted to smile in. It was more like he was just baring his teeth at the camera though. It was terrifying. His hair was short and shaggy like it was now, no crazy colors but he did have a beaded necklace around his neck and Dean wondered if this was Castiel’s stoner phase.

“You were so cute. I totally would’ve been into you in high school.”

Cas huffed a disbelieving laugh. “I highly doubt that. I’m sure you would’ve had too many cheerleaders fawning over you to even notice me.”

“Uh yeah, not really. I was a skinny dork. And some kids caught me making out with another dude in the janitor’s closet and outed me. No one knew what the hell bisexuality was and none of the chicks wanted anything to do with the school ‘fag’.”

Cas was looking at him with sympathy eyes and it made Dean squirm. He didn’t like people feeling bad for him. He could take care of himself, he didn’t need anyone to pity him.

“We could’ve been outcasts together then,” Cas said, seeming to understand that Dean didn’t want or need any sort of commiserating pity party.

Dean cracked a smile at that. “Definitely.”

He reached for the fourth and final yearbook. He dropped it immediately, throwing his head back laughing when Cas pointed out his picture, Cas had started laughing with him as well. For his senior photo Cas had decided to write: ‘Fuck all of you’ across his face in black marker.

“How the hell did you get away with that?” Dean asked between fits of laughter.

“Every time they had me come back in to retake the picture, I just did the same thing. They eventually just let me keep it.”

“Oh my god, you’re amazing,” Dean collapsed across Cas’s lap, continuing to wheeze through his laughter. Cas hand ran along his side as he laughed throatily with Dean.

“Yeah, I am pretty amazing. And you know this means you’re gonna have to let me look through your yearbook photos right?”

Dean stopped laughing and groaned.

  


Babysitting. As defined in the dictionary is to take charge of a child or children while the parents are temporarily away. In reality it apparently meant letting a five year old pull your hair and ride on your back while chasing your boyfriend through a _gigantic_ house. Really, how many staircases did one house need? And how many times was he gonna have to chase Cas up them?

 Dean reached the top of said staircase, stopping to take a breather as he panted. Shweta squealed and tugged harder on his hair. “Go! Go! GO! Hurry Uncle Dean, Uncle Cassie’s getting away! He has my necklace!!!”

Dean heaved another breath, unable to help the warmth that spread through his chest at hearing himself be referred to as ‘Uncle Dean’ by Castiel’s adorable niece. He trotted along after Cas. “Uncle Cas! Give that necklace back before princess Shweta’s noble steed passes out from exhaustion.”

Cas turned around, seeing Dean’s pleading expression and collapsing on the ground dramatically, pretending to die.

Dean knelt to let Shweta off his back and she ran over to Castiel, prying the necklace out of his hands and doing a little victory dance over his dead body.

“We got you!” She cried out, poking Cas’s face with her small index finger. Cas smiled and cracked an eye open.

“You got me!” He sat up, leaning back against his palms. “So, what you wanna do now, Shwe?”

She rubbed her chin while she thought, something she had probably picked up from a cartoon, or maybe her father. Either way it was one of the cutest thinking faces Dean had ever seen. She leaned in to whisper something in Cas’s ear and a highly amused grin spread across his face as he glanced at Dean. Shweta leaned back then, smiling excitedly at Dean.

“That is a _great_ idea, Shweta. I’m sure Uncle Dean would _love_ to be your princess friend.”

“What?!” Dean exclaimed loudly and Shweta erupted into giggles. Cas had been right, apparently everything he said was just highly amusing to the little girl. “Why am I your princess friend?” He asked her. “Why not Uncle Cas?”

“‘Cause you’re pretty like a princess,” She explained while Cas giggled, yeah that’s right, _giggled_ , and Dean rolled his eyes. “And Uncle Cassie’s your prince. Like tangled!”

‘Tangled?’ Dean mouthed at Cas. ‘Rapunzel’ Cas mouthed back. Why was Dean Rapunzel? He didn’t have long hair… whatever, it was probably something completely nonsensical.

Shweta tugged at both their hands. “Come on! Come one! We have to go make you pretty!”

“Thought I was already pretty,” Dean grumbled, getting up and following her to her playroom.

She released them to go dig through her trunk, pulling out a sparkly pink tutu that looked much too large for a child. He wondered if Gabe and Kali played dress up with her. She also pulled out a bunch of little princess make up things and a pair of high heels that were definitely not hers.

She ran over to them excitedly. “Sit down!” She ordered.

Dean sat down in front of her and she started to put some lipstick on him. She was five though, and it ended up all around his lips instead of actually on them. Cas was just laughing and helping Shweta pick out more makeup to put on him.

“How about that sparkly blue eyeshadow?” He asked her.

“Perfect!” She snatched it up and commanded that Dean close his eyes. She pressed her little fingers pretty hard into his eyelids as she put it on him. Then she rubbed blush on his cheeks and put some lipgloss on top of the lipstick. “You look beautiful! Look! Look!”

Dean reopened his eyes, assaulted by the reflection staring back at him from a small Ariel compact. He touched his cheek, muttering, “My god, I’m a painted whore.”

“Dean!” Cas chastised, pointing wide eyes at the five year old in the room. Oh yeah, no bad words in front of the kid.

“I mean… wow! You’re right, I am one hot mamma jamma.” She giggled some more and shoved the heels and tutu at him. He stepped into the tutu but he was positive his feet were gonna bust right out of those heels. “Honey I don’t think my feet will fit in those shoes.” Dean told her apologetically.

“Yes they will! They’re daddy’s!”

Dean barked out a laugh and looked at Cas for confirmation. Cas shrugged and nodded.

“Well, your daddy’s an elf. I’m a normal sized person so my feet are bigger.”

She stuck out her bottom lip, looking sadly at the shoes for a moment before her face lit back up and she stepped into them herself.

“See! They look way better on you anyway. You are a _gorgeous_ princess.”

She smiled up at him and then looked back at Cas. “Uncle Cas, you have to come rescue us from the castle!” She lifted her arms and Dean scooped her up.

“Alright princess,” He dropped his voice to whisper, “Where’s the castle?”

“My room,” She whispered back.

Dean took off running down the hall, Shweta giggling madly in his arms, begging him to go faster. They made it into her room and Dean tossed her down onto her bed and she bounced a few times, laughing wildly before settling. She crawled under the covers and waved her hand for Dean to join her.

“We have to hide from the dragon before the prince comes to save us,” She whispered by way of explanation.

Dean climbed under the covers and tried to be still and quiet while they hid. They heard soft footsteps as Cas entered the room. Apparently this was a game Cas had played with her before because he didn’t need to be told about the dragon that needed defeating.

“Oh no!” Cas called out loudly. “A fearsome dragon!” He smacked something into the wall a few times. “Princesses, I think I need help. This dragon is too strong for a lowly prince to defeat all by himself, I need some strong women to help me!”

Dean grinned and Shweta tore out from under the covers to stand by Cas’s side and throw punches at the imaginary dragon. “Don’t hurt my friend you mean dragon!”

“Shweta, you did it!” Cas exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. “You conquered the dragon!”

“I did it!” She squealed happily, hugging Cas back. Then she turned back around to face Dean. She ran back and pushed him back towards the bed. “You’re asleep though, like sleeping beauty.”

“Oh, okay,” Dean smiled and lay back down on the bed.

“Close your eyes!”

“Sorry,” Dean whispered shutting his eyes and folding his hand across his chest. He felt Shweta settle in beside him.

“Give us kisses, Uncle Cassie,” Shweta whispered loudly, squirming excitedly beside Dean. “Me first.”

He heard Cas laugh and felt the bed shift as he crawled over Dean. Dean cracked an eye open to see Shweta smiling excitedly with her eyes squeezed shut as Cas kissed her on the cheek. Her eyes flew open and she jumped up into a standing position.

“Now do Uncle Dean!”

“Alright,” Cas replied, laughing lightly.

“Yeah and I think only a kiss on the lips is gonna wake this princess up,” Dean said, puckering his lipstick and lipgloss lathered lips.

Cas leaned in close so he could whisper, “Jackass,” without Shweta overhearing him before pressing a quick kiss to Dean’s lips.

Dean’s eyes flew open and he sprang into a sitting position, flinging his arms out wide and smiling. “I’m awake!” Cas wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, trying to smear the lipstick off himself.

Cas glanced at the clock seeing it was almost 9 o’clock and grimacing. They were supposed to put her in bed an hour ago. “Hey, Shwe, I think it’s time for bed.”

“Noooo,” she whined, kneeling back down on the bed and looking tearful. “Not yet, not yet, I wanna play more.”

Cas looked truly sorry that he had to put her to bed. “How about we read you a bedtime story? We can always play again next time.”

She seemed to brighten up immediately. Kids sure were pretty easy to make happy. “Can you make me a story like last time?”

“Sure,” Cas agreed easily. “Now go get your pajamas on and brush your teeth, me and Uncle Dean will wait in the hallway. You just call us when you’re ready.”

She hopped off her bed and started digging through drawers and Dean and Cas went out into the hallway to wait for her. They sat down on the thick carpeting, leaning against each other. Babysitting was exhausting.

“You’re really good with her, you know,” Cas told him softly. “She doesn’t usually warm up to people so fast.”

Dean felt his cheeks heat at the compliment. He had always sort of had a knack for handling kids. “Yeah? Well she’s a pretty rad kid. Gabe and Kali are lucky.”

“Yeah, she really is amazing. I love that goofy little girl.”

Dean tipped his head back against the wall beside him and met Cas’s fond gaze with a thoughtful one of his own. “Would you ever uh… would you ever want kids?” Dean’s heart hammered in his chest as he waited for an answer. That was sort of a big question to ask. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked.

Cas smiled warmly at him though and he gave a small nod. “Yeah, I’ve always wanted kids… eventually,” he tacked on with a wide eyed glance back at Shweta’s door. “Not anytime soon. Um, what about you?”

Dean laughed. “I feel like we’re interviewing each other.” He dropped into what he guessed was his ‘interviewer voice’. “Are you compatible for me as a partner? Do you like bee’s? Do you want kids? Do you kick in your sleep?”

Cas laughed along with him. “I think my answer is yes to all of the above,” Cas answered in his own ‘interviewee voice’. They both just sort of sounded like sports announcers. They laughed a little longer before sobering up and Cas asked, “Do you though?”

“Yeah, Cas, I want kids… eventually.”

“Oh, good. That’s uh, that’s good then.” Cas nodded again and glanced down at his hands, grinning.

“I’m ready!” Shweta called from inside her bedroom.

Dean and Cas both entered, Cas shutting off the main light and turning on a rotating nemo nightlight that projected the little fish all over her walls. Shweta was already tucked in under her covers but insisted that Cas tuck her in. So he just folded her blankets a little tighter around her and sat down on the bed beside her, motioning for Dean to join him. Dean sat down on the end of her bed, crossing his legs and waiting eagerly for Cas’s story the same as Shweta.

“Alright,” Cas began. “So once upon a time there was a princess named Shweta. And Princess Shweta was the smartest, kindest, most fabulous princess in all the land. And she _really_ loved apples. And because she was so smart and kind, she wanted _everyone_ in her kingdom to be able to eat these delicious apples. So she tried to build a gigantic slingshot that would launch apples to every corner of her kingdom. But every time she used the slingshot, the apples would get smashed when they hit the ground.

So next she tried making little parachutes for the apples, so they would float softly to ground instead of smashing. But that took _way_ too much time and princess Shweta’s hands kept cramping. Princess Shweta was so sad, it seemed like she would never be able to share the delicious fruit with her kingdom.

Her friends, prince Cassie and princess Dean asked her what was wrong. When she told them her problem they told her they would help her. So the three of them together delivered the apples to the creatures in her kingdom. All together they were able to do what none of them could alone. And princess Shweta was so happy because everyone in her kingdom was happy. And she slept _very_ soundly that night in her castle. The end.”

Shweta was smiling, her eyes already half shut as Cas stroked her hair. “Everyone got apples?”

“Everyone.”

“All because of us?”

“All because of us, mostly you.”

She smiled and shut her eyes. “Goodnight, Uncle Cassie. ‘Night Uncle Dean.”

Cas pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered, “Goodnight princess Shweta,” before getting up carefully and creeping towards the door.

“Night princess,” Dean whispered, following Cas quietly out the door and shutting it softly behind them. “That was a really cute story.”

Cas laughed quietly and started to make his way back downstairs. “I always tell her stories about herself and her kingdom. I usually try to give them sort of moral.”

“The power of friendship?” Dean asked grinning.

“Yes, but I think my story was better than My Little Pony.”

Dean laughed lightly, “Definitely better than My Little Pony,” Dean agreed. Cas sat down heavily on Gabe and Kali's gigantic couch and Dean ducked into the bathroom to wash the makeup off his face before joining him. Cas was leaning back, eyes shut and Dean wasn't sure if he was asleep or not.

Dean gazed at him for another moment, knowing his smile was embarrassingly affectionate as he watched the rise and fall of his chest. He hadn’t known Cas was so good with kids. Watching him with Shweta made him wonder what Cas would be like as a father. He’d be an amazing dad. Castiel’s kid would be loved no matter what.

It would also be really hot to get to call Cas daddy. Not that Dean would necessarily be the one Cas was having these imaginary kids with… but yes, actually, Dean was. And they’d have some pretty fuckin’ cute kids.  

“What are you thinking about?” Cas asked softly, head still tipped back against the couch as he watched him with an amused and curious expression.

“Uh… nothing,” Dean lied. Certainly not their imaginary future children.

“You’re not a very good liar.” Cas narrowed his eyes, grinning.

Dean blushed and stared at his hands. “I was just thinkin’ about… kids, I guess.”

Cas nuzzled closer to him, nose running along his cheek and hands running lightly through his hair. He kissed the corner of his mouth and Dean finally glanced up from his hands to find Cas with a small smile on his face that lit up his features. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. Spending a lot of time with kids makes you think about stuff like that.” Cas kissed him softly again and Dean found his hip, fingers slipping beneath his t-shirt to feel hot skin.

Cas continued to press soft kisses to his lips, pushing him back until Dean was laying down. Cas had one leg between Dean’s as he caught Dean’s bottom lip in his mouth. Dean ran his hands under the back of Cas’s t-shirt, feeling his muscle and bone move under his skin. Cas had his hands on the sides of Dean’s face, using them to tilt his head slightly for a better angle.

“Always seem to find you two like this, don’t I?” They broke apart abruptly to find Gabe peering over the couch while Kali lingered by the front door, hanging her jacket up.

Dean sat up quickly and Cas climbed off of him. “Sorry,” Dean blurted. “You guys are home early.”

Gabe just laughed. “Don’t be nervous around me Pimp Kirk. I’m the elf, remember?”

“Why are you two home so early?” Cas asked while Dean muttered, “I really wish you’d stop calling me that.”

Gabe shrugged. “We missed the kid.”

“The hotel accidentally overbooked and didn’t have enough room. We figured we’d just have sex in our own bed.” Kali informed them matter of factly.

“And that,” Gabe agreed, grinning at his wife.

“Oh. We’ll get out of your hair then,” Dean said, getting up off the couch and heading for the door.

Cas followed him, stepping into his shoes when he seemed to remember something. “Actually, Gabe, about that night, when Dean was Pimp Kirk, why did we have glitter all over ourselves? And who put makeup on me and did my nails?”

Gabe grinned. “Well you insisted that you had to look pretty for the wedding that I was going to officiate for you two lovebirds. So some poor woman at the department store put makeup on you and did your nails. And then you found the glitter and dumped it all over yourself. Dean got it on him when you two made out every two seconds.”

Dean blushed a little and Cas looked thoughtful. “Did I look pretty?”

“The prettiest hooker that anyone’s ever seen, baby bro,” Gabe said, clapping Cas on the shoulder. “Shwe give you guys any trouble?”

They both shook their heads, grinning. “You’ve got a great kid,” Dean told them both. Gabe and Kali smiled proudly.

“I know,” Gabe said. “Now get out of here so I can fuck my wife.”

“Yup, we’re gone.” Dean grabbed his jacket and followed Cas out the door, reaching for his hand as they made their way down the ridiculous amount of stairs leading down their driveway. “That was actually fun. Thanks for letting me kid watch with you.”

“Thank you for watching the kid with me. It was really nice to see you interact with her. You’re a very sweet man, Dean Winchester.”

“Don’t tell anyone,” He whispered to Cas. “My boyfriend thinks I’m a badass.”

Cas laughed. “Yes, a sweet, sexy, badass.”

Dean smiled and leaned in to kiss him _sweetly_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're fuckin welcome. *Drops mic and rides a unicorn into the sunset*
> 
>  
> 
> No but thanks for reading. Looovvveeee yyyooooouuuuu


	21. Chapter 21

Dean and Cas were enjoying the last weekend they’d have alone together before Sam and Amelia flew out for thanksgiving. Dean honestly wasn’t sure how he was gonna survive sleeping alone in his bed for that _entire_ long weekend. That part was gonna suck. But it wasn’t like he could ditch Sam and Ames to go chill at Cas’s place. And his apartment _really_ wasn’t Spork proofed. Maybe he should just Spork proof it.

“So what do you think, diner or do you wanna try that new pancake place?” Cas asked, taking hold of his hand as they stepped out of his apartment building. Cas’s hand was soft in his slightly more calloused one.

“Mm… diner.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “I don’t even know why I bothered asking.” He squeezed Dean’s hand a little and Dean chuckled. If you gave him the option, he was gonna pick diner pretty much every time.

Dean looked away from Cas’s small grin then, searching for the impala and stopping dead in his tracks when he saw it.

“Dean? What’s…” He trailed off when he followed Dean’s eyeline and saw his car.

Sprayed on the side in bright red paint was one word. Faggot.

Dean’s blood ran cold and in that moment he was just a teenager again. He was some scrawny high school kid who had been outed to the entire school. He didn’t know how many times that same horrible word had been painted on the side of his car, on his locker, on his forehead, stuck to notes on his back… eventually even his front door. Which had effectively outed him to his family.

Dean felt like the wind had been knocked out of him and he couldn’t breathe. His anxiety was getting the better of him and he was having a panic attack. His heart raced and his hands shook and he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t shake the feeling that any second someone was going to come and scream at him, come and kick his ass and leave him bleeding in the street.

“Dean? Okay, sit down.” Hands were guiding him down until he was crouching on the pavement. Cas had him wrapped up in his arms, rubbing hands down his back but he felt removed from it. He couldn’t concentrate on anything when his mind buzzed like this. “Breathe Dean, match my breaths, okay? See?” He took a deep breath in and out and Dean concentrated on breathing with him. “It’s okay, baby, you’re okay.” He ran soothing hands down the back of his head and Dean was starting to calm down. When he leaned into Cas’s neck, Cas’s arms tightened around him and Dean clung to the front of his shirt. “Just breathe, baby, just breathe.”

“Damn, I know you loved your car Winchester but I didn’t know you were gonna cry about it! Good thing you have your girlfriend to comfort you.” Cas stiffened around him when they heard Cole’s voice. And _of course_ it was Cole. The little militia of homophobic parents had disbanded a few weeks back and Cole still hadn’t been able to remove the paint off his own car. Something had been bound to happen eventually.

“I’ll be right back,” Cas told him, speaking softly and running his hand through Dean’s hair one more time before getting up.

Dean took another deep breath and looked up to find Cas stalking towards Cole. Cole was fucking grinning like this was what he’d hoped for. Dean’s hands were still shaking and his heart was still pounding but he stood up. God, he _hated_ having panic attacks. He hadn’t had one in years either.

“What the hell is _wrong_ with you?” Cas barked out, getting right up in Cole’s face.

“It’s just a little payback,” Cole replied, smug grin still stuck to his face.

“ _No_ , Cole, it’s a hate crime. Do you even know what word means? Do you know what a _faggot_ really is?”

Cole just tightened his jaw and folded his arms.

“It’s a bundle of sticks, used for kindling. _That’s_ what a faggot is.”

Cole’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Do you know why gay people are called faggots? Because it used to be that when it was found someone was gay they would be thrown in the fire to burn, along with the rest of the faggots. Because if you were _gay_ then you were nothing more than kindling. Come on, Cole, you’re a history teacher, you should know this.” Cas stepped even closer and Cole leaned back, but refused to actually move his feet. “So is that _really_ what you’re calling Dean? What you’re calling me? Are you _really_ telling us that we’re nothing more than kindling? That we deserve to burn?”

For _one_ moment, Cole looked torn. But the indecision was immediately replaced with fury and he drew his fist back and punched Cas square in the face. Dean was fucking over being panicked. Cas stumbled back a few steps, clutching his nose and Dean ran to him. He had his hands on Cas’s shoulders, trying to look and see if he was okay.

“Cas? Are you okay? Cas?”

Cas groaned, holding his nose and finally unclenching his eyes to look at Dean. He nodded. “I’m fine, go kick his ass.”

Dean really didn’t need to be told twice. He strode over to Cole who immediately went into some dumbass karate position, widening his stance and doing the come hither fingers. Dean kicked him right in his pea sized balls, idiot shouldn’t have widened his stance. He grabbed him by the front of the shirt when he doubled over, pulling him back up and punching him in the mouth, his mother’s ring cutting his lip. Dean held him close to growl, “Don’t _ever_ touch my baby, or my baby, again, understand?”

Cole wheezed, trying to reach for Dean, probably to do some sort karate move or something. Dean wasn’t having it, he punched him in the face again.

“I _said_ , understand?”

Cole nodded and Dean shoved him away from himself. He hurried back to Cas’s side, holding his arms out like Dean thought Cas might fall or something. Cas was still holding his nose and when he grinned at Dean his teeth were covered in blood.

“Alright, come on hon’, let’s go inside and get you cleaned up.”

He had his hand on Cas’s back to guide him back inside the building since Cas was staring at the ceiling and trying to keep blood from gushing out of his nose. Seeing Cas bleeding so much made Dean wish he had hit Cole at least one more time. He hoped Cole got hit by a fucking bus. And yeah, maybe that was a terrible thing to wish but he _hated_ Cole.

“You really punched him,” Cas said, words coming out a little garbled and Cas himself seemed a bit dazed. They stepped into the elevator and Dean kept jabbing at the button for Cas’s floor like that might help the little metal box move faster.

“You bet your ass I did. Are you sure you’re okay? Does your nose feel broken?”

“I’m fine, Dean, there’s just… a lot of blood.”

The elevator doors slid open and Dean hurried Cas back to his apartment, digging around in Cas’s pocket for his key since Cas wouldn’t be able to look down to see his own goddamn lock. He got the door open and guided Cas to his bathroom. When Cas peeled his trench coat off and hopped up on the counter, Dean handed him a wad of kleenex to hold to his nose.

“I usually don’t condone violence,” Cas said, keeping his eyes on Dean, who looked down at his feet. “But that was fuckin’ awesome.” Dean grinned and looked back up at him. “And hot.”

Dean let out a soft laugh, but he still felt shaky from that whole encounter and all the shitty memories it had dredged up. Dean didn’t talk about shit, he stuffed it down, deep deep down. And then sometimes shit would happen and it would all come up at once and it was too much for Dean to handle. He leaned a little closer to Cas, stepping between his legs. He didn’t know how to ask to be comforted so he just lowered his head onto Cas’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist.

He felt Cas’s hand running softly down the back of his head and neck. “Dean, where did you go? When you saw your car?” Cas asked him quietly. He pressed his forehead a little tighter to Cas’s neck, squeezing his eyes shut. “It helps to talk about it, Dean.”

“I just… it was just like high school all over again. People would always tag my car, my locker, my house. Usually when they did I could be sure someone was gonna beat the shit out of me real soon. When I saw it I just felt… I panicked. It was stupid. I shouldn’t have freaked out. It’s not like I’m some scrawny kid who doesn’t know how to defend himself anymore.” Dean felt tears sting the back of his eyes and willed them back. He didn’t want to fucking cry. It was so fucking _stupid_. This was why he didn’t like to talk about shit.

Cas leaned in to the top of his head. “Dean it wasn’t stupid, it was just your body reacting. You learned to associate someone tagging you with getting beaten up. It makes complete sense that that would throw your body into fight or flight mode.”

There was silence for a moment as Dean tried to absorb Cas’s words. “When I went to college, I tried to convince myself I was straight,” Dean admitted. He didn’t really know why he was telling Cas this. He just felt compelled to for some reason. Maybe it was because he hadn’t really talked about it to anyone before. “I was so fucking tired of everyone treating me like shit. I still liked chicks too so I just convinced myself that what I had felt in high school had just been a phase, or some sort of confusion.”

“What happened?” Cas asked quietly, continued to stroke his hair and down the back of his neck.

Dean laughed a little sheepishly, sniffling. “I met a guy. And he was so kind and forgiving, and he helped me really come to terms with who I was.” Dean took in a breath, tightening his hands around Cas’s waist a bit. “It was stupid to try and pretend I was straight in the first place. I did it ‘cause I was scared and I just…” Dean hated how fucking tight his throat felt. “I mean what if I hadn’t met Aaron? What if I had just kept pretending? What if I was still in the closet when I met you and I just let you pass right by ‘cause I was too scared of liking a dude to do anything about it?”

Cas’s hand tightened around the back of his head, holding Dean close to himself and his voice sounded a bit strained when he spoke. “Dean, you were just a kid. You wanted to know what it was like to feel normal. So you pretended you were just like the majority of people. If it hadn’t been Aaron, it would have been someone else, or it would have been you. You’re smart and you’re strong, and you wouldn’t have stayed in the closet forever.” Cas’s fingers caressed the back of his head a bit, cheek pressed tightly to the top of his head. “Dean you were all alone in high school. You aren’t now, okay? You have me, and Charlie, and Benny, and I’m sure about a million other people who care about you and wouldn’t let anyone hurt you. Becky and Sarah,” he added with a small laugh. He leaned back to look at Dean then, pulling Dean up so he would meet his eyes. Cas’s eyes were teary as they searched his and Dean looked down, unable to help a few of his own tears from slipping out. He wasn’t even sad, he was just… grateful. “Alright?” Cas smoothed his thumb over Dean’s cheek and a small smile pulled up the corner of Dean’s lips.

He nodded, sniffing for the _last_ goddamn time today. Cas wiped away the tears that had fallen down Dean’s cheeks. “You don’t need to cry for me,” Dean muttered.

Cas smiled at him sadly. “I’m going to anyway.” He kissed Dean’s temple.

Cas leaned back a little then, pulling the bloody tissues away from his nose, which had thankfully stopped bleeding. Dean snatched a washcloth out of the drawer beside the sink and wet it, cleaning the blood gently off of Cas’s nose and mouth. Cas winced a little when the cloth passed over his nose but other than that he didn’t react.

Cas’s nose was gonna be bruised, and he had a split lip, but other than that he was okay. He brushed his bloody teeth before taking a breath and squaring his shoulders. “Alright, let’s go clean your car off. Cole’s too dumb to use the good stuff like we did so that should come right off with some soap and water.”

Cas was right, like he was about most things, and the blemish on his car came right off with a few passes of a soapy rag.

They spent the rest of the day curled up on the couch watching movies that for some reason or another Cas had gone his whole life without seeing and Dean insisted were movies that everyone had to see. Cas had just said fuck breakfast when Dean asked if he wanted him to go get the cereal and had grabbed a pie out of his fridge. Splitting an entire pie with Cas, huddling under a gigantic blanket with him (since his heater was _still_ broken) and watching awesome movies was pretty much the best day Dean could imagine.

Dean looked over to find tears streaming down Castiel’s face as the credits of Edward Scissorhands rolled across the screen. That movie was a tear jerker. Dean didn’t care who you were, the story of an innocent man who just wanted to be loved and being unable to touch anything without destroying it is enough to make anyone cry.

He just pulled Cas closer to himself and he didn’t even toss Spork on the ground when she crawled into Dean’s lap. He pet the little shit behind the ears, smiling a little when she purred and rubbed her head into his hand.

“You didn’t tell me that movie was going to be so sad,” Cas accused, sniffing and wiping the back of his hand lightly across his injured nose.

“Sorry. The next one won’t make you cry, I promise.”

“What’s the next one?”

“Princess Bride.”

That one made Cas cry too. Not as much as Edward Scissorhands, though. Shit, Dean needed to start liking shitty movies that no one could possibly form enough of an attachment to to cry over. Like… the klumps. Cas definitely wouldn’t cry over the klumps.

“Hey um, I was thinking, ya know my brother and his girlfriend are coming to spend the weekend…”

“Yeah?” Cas asked, probably wondering where he was going with this since Cas knew all of this already.

“I was thinking I should just Spork proof my place anyway, and then you know, you and Spork could just stay at my place next weekend. You know… so you won’t freeze to death all by yourself with your broken heater.” Dean grinned at Cas and Cas returned it with a smile of his own.

“I’d really like that, Dean.”

“Good. So I’ll do that then.” He laid back so his head was in Cas’s lap and Cas’s hands immediately began to card through his hair. Dean let his eyes slide shut and just enjoyed the feeling of Cas running his hands through his hair. He had another question he wanted to ask Cas. One that he had been going back and forth on in his head the past week. Cas had introduced him to _his_ family. “Cas?”

“Yeah?”

Dean reopened his eyes. “Would you um, would you wanna come have thanksgiving with me and my family? I mean if it’s too soon or whatever just say the word. I don’t really know what the rule for that sort of thing is. So you know um, yeah I’ll just shut up now.”

“You want me to meet your family?” Cas was smiling.

“I mean, yeah, you’re really important to me. My mom’s always bugging me to bring someone home anyway.” He shrugged, trying for non-chalance and not quite hitting the mark.

“I’d love to meet your family.”

“Well, that’s good, ‘cause I do _not_ want to suffer through that alone.”

Cas huffed a laugh. “It’s probably not a good idea to make me even more nervous about this.”

“Oh, yeah, I mean, it won’t suck that bad.” Dean grinned at him, reaching for Cas’s hand and rubbing circles into his palm with his thumb. “You really don’t have to be nervous though. My dad’s an asshole but he’s not gonna chase you out of the house with a bat or anything.”

“Well I suppose that’s a plus.”

“And you know, if you come along and suffer with me I’m sure I could think of a couple creative ways to repay you.”

“Oh yeah?” Cas asked, smirking.

“Oh yeah.” Dean smirked back. “I think bad cop might be makin’ a surprise visit.”

Cas laughed and Dean felt the vibrations of it through his own back as Cas shook.

“Or… bee man?”

Cas laughed even harder.

“Okay, so not bee man.”

“Dean, bees are _not_ my kink. Like I said before, I just think they’re magnificent creatures.”

“Well, what _is_ your kink then?”

Cas shrugged. “The cop outfit was hot. I don’t know if I _have_ a kink.”

“Secret fantasy? Come on, there’s gotta be _something_ that you’ve always wanted to try.”

Cas looked up at the ceiling as he thought. Dean knew he had finally thought of something when his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

“Alright, what is it?”

Cas blushed even deeper and he looked pretty much anywhere but at Dean.

“Come on, it can’t be that weird.”

“It’s not weird it’s just… a bit unfeasible.”

“Okay, well just tell me and we’ll see if it’s really ‘unfeasible’ or not.”

Cas sighed. “I… want to bend you over your desk and _really_ pound into you. I mean _really_ let you have it.”

Dean’s pants felt a _lot_ tighter all of a sudden. His mouth had also gone dry so he swallowed. “That’s not unfeasible.”

“Dean you are _loud_.” Cas reminded him with raised eyebrows. “ _Especially_ when we have rough sex.”

Fuck, Dean was getting so turned on just thinking about this. “I can be quiet.”

Cas didn’t look like he was buying that.

“Dude, I swear I can be quiet.” He sat up, leaning in close to Cas. “Please, Cas. I _really_ want you to bend me over my desk and fuck me.”

Cas made a strained sound in the back of his throat. “Dean…”

“Cas,” Dean whispered, knowing his voice was low and sounded like sex incarnate as he leaned even closer to Cas so their lips just barely touched.

“Prove it.”

Dean groaned, his lips crashing into Cas’s in a desperate kiss. Cas moaned in response, bottom lip dragging across Dean’s chin and his hands tangling in Dean’s hair. They tumbled off the couch, continuing frantically trying to tear the other’s clothes off between heated kisses. Their shirts were off and Dean was busy trying to rip Cas’s pants off when Cas pulled back, placing a steadying hand on Dean’s chest.

“Wait wait wait,” He panted. Dean groaned and tried to kiss him again. Cas turned so Dean only caught his jaw. “Dean, if you really wanna prove you can be quiet when I’m bending you over something, we should do this in the kitchen.”

Dean almost moaned again but managed to tamp it down in time. He had almost forgotten he was supposed to be proving he could be quiet here. “Yeah, okay. Let’s go to the fucking kitchen already then.”

Cas laughed a little at Dean’s eagerness and grabbed the couch lube before they made their way to the kitchen. They stripped the rest of the way and Dean bent over the table while Cas fingered him. God _damn_ it was hard to stay quiet when Cas kept brushing his fingers over Dean’s prostate. Dean was biting his lip so hard he was surprised it wasn’t bleeding.

When Cas ran his free hand up Dean’s chest and his cock rocked against his ass Dean couldn’t help the soft noise that escaped him. Cas dug his nails sharply into Dean’s hip when he did and Dean barely kept another moan in.  

“Cas,” Dean ground out, _quietly_. “Fuck me, I’m good, it’s been long enough.”

Cas licked a stripe up his spine and Dean shivered beneath his tongue, another wave of heat rolling straight to his groin. “You sure?”

“Goddammit, Cas, _yes_. Now _fuck me_.”

Teeth teased along his shoulder and he felt Cas line himself up, pushing in completely in one long stroke. Dean grunted softly, fingers tightening on the edge of Cas’s small table.

When Cas said he wanted to give it to Dean he _really_ gave it. Dean had never been fucked or fucked anyone this hard in his _life_. The only reason the table wasn’t moving was because it was up against the wall. Even then it was knocking into the wall hard enough to dent it. Dean’s mouth was screwed open in a silent cry as he held on for dear life.

“ _Oh_ , fuck, Cas,” He groaned.

Cas slapped the side of his ass roughly and leaned over him to nip at his ear and growl, “ _Quiet_ , remember?”

Dean let out a softer noise that was closer to a whimper than a moan. Cas continued to ram into him, fucking _pounding_ into his g-spot and sending explosive pleasure zipping up his spine. Nails dragged down his sides and Dean let out a breathy, “ _Uh_ ,” that was entirely too high pitched for his comfort zone.

“You feel so good, Dean,” Cas panted into his ear. Dean continued to rock back into him, breathing raggedly.

Cas bent over Dean, chest pressed tightly to his back and Dean felt every hot breath like steam on the back of his neck. Cas ran his palm over Dean’s outstretched arm until he found his hand, twining their fingers together and squeezing tightly as he slammed into Dean. Soft kisses pressed into the back of his neck that were a sharp contrast to the hot steel splitting him open.

Fiery heat ran through Dean’s entire body and he knew he was close. There was no way he’d be able to hang on very long with the way Cas was pounding into him. He knew Cas was right there with him when he started growling something in russian and his fingers were hard enough around Dean’s hip to bruise.

Cas moaned lowly, biting hard into Dean’s shoulder as he pistoned into Dean. When he felt Cas’s cock start to pulsate inside him Dean toppled over the edge, stifling his own moan by biting hard into his lip. That was the first time Dean had come untouched.

Cas pulled out of him immediately, Dean was still slumped over the table, trying to catch his breath when he felt a hot tongue between his spread legs. Cas’s hands were groping his ass as he licked his own come out of Dean.

“Holy fuck,” Dean moaned, unable to move from his spot slumped over the table.

Cas was eating him out slowly, tongue lapping lazily at his sensitive walls like he had all the time in the world. Dean’s legs felt close to giving out beneath him and his whole body jerked when Cas pushed his tongue a little too far inside Dean. Soft hands ran soothingly over his ass and down the sides of his thighs and Cas only dipped his tongue into Dean shallowly.

He pulled his tongue out of Dean then, nipping at his ass and licking a long stripe up it. He continued to lick his way slowly and methodically up Dean’s spine, until he was bent over Dean again, sucking on his earlobe.

Dean straightened back up then, turning so he could wrap his arms around Cas and kiss him lazily. Feeling all of Cas’s naked skin against his just felt like warmth now instead of arousal. It was a comforting heat that Dean just wanted to wrap himself in.

“So was I quiet enough?”

Cas’s hands trailed softly down his back and his eyes flicked down to Dean’s lips, biting at his own torn up lip. Dean had forgotten about his split lip and their borderline violent kisses hadn’t exactly been soothing on it.  “Yeah I think you were quiet enough.”

“Cas, stop biting your lip,” Dean said, smoothing his thumb over the lip in question when Cas released it. He grimaced. “Let’s be more gentle next time.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “You’re forgetting I don’t mind a little pain with my pleasure.”

Dean chuckled lowly, hands running over Cas’s shoulder blades. “Yeah you _really_ like it rough. I’m gonna be walking funny for a _week_.”

“You asked for it,” Cas reminded him, dipping his head to run his nose along Dean’s throat. “Do you wanna go use that tub?”

Dean hummed with pleasure just thinking about his tub. “Yes, that is _all_ I want right now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys shit was about to heat up. Don't worry this is still more of a romcom than some sort of angsty shit.


	22. Chapter 22

Dean had officially Spork proofed. Which meant that there was now a litter box in his laundry room, anything valuable was not in a place that it could be knocked off (since apparently cats just went around knocking shit off of things) and he had gotten screens for all his windows so that she wouldn’t fall out. Cas would be really upset if she fell out a window… and at this point Dean would be a _little_ upset if Spork died… just a little.

Cas had been staying at Dean’s place over the last few days so he didn’t have to stay alone at his freezing apartment. Dean kept telling Cas he was gonna fix his heater, and he _was_ , eventually. He kinda liked the excuse to stay huddled up with Cas all the time though. He had a feeling Cas knew the reason it was taking him so long to fix the heater and he hadn’t exactly been bugging Dean to hurry up with it.

When they had shown up to school monday morning Dean had been _overjoyed_ to see Cole sporting a bandage across his nose and two black eyes. They hadn’t gone down much throughout the week either and he avoided Dean’s eyes every time they passed in the hallway. He was pretty sure Cole was scared of him.

Which was new for Dean. Yeah, he was a big guy, and sometimes if he was sitting alone in a bar he might seem a little gruff. But as soon as he opened his mouth you figured out in about two seconds that Dean was just a gigantic dork. So yeah, people weren’t exactly quakin’ in their boots when Dean strutted down the halls. Which he was glad for. But he was also glad that Cole looked he was about to shit himself every time Dean stepped within ten feet of him.

That had put Dean in a fan-freaking-tastic mood all week. Plus the fact that his brother and his girlfriend were coming to stay with him over the long weekend. And how Cas and Dean had been fucking like rabbits since they weren’t going to be able to for a few days. It would probably be rude or something to screw his boyfriend if his brother was in the next room. They had thin walls and he was pretty sure Sam didn’t wanna learn all the sounds that accompanied his ‘O’ face.

So yeah, Dean was good, he actually didn’t think he’d ever really been this happy and content in his life. So when he noticed Sarah fidgeting throughout the whole class and looking all around anxious, it was really a bummer. The bell rang and he dismissed his class, asking Sarah to stick around for a minute. That made her look even more anxious, which had really not been Dean’s intention.

She shuffled in front of his desk, tugging her afro out of her ponytail, then seemingly changing her mind and tugging it back in place in what looked like a painfully tight bun.

“Sarah? Are you alright? You seem anxious.” Dean kinda felt like Captain obvious.

Sarah stared down at his desk, tugging at the bracelets around her wrists. “Um, I’m nervous about something.”

“Do you want to talk about it? Is something going on?”

Her eyes widened and she finally looked back up at him. “Oh, no, it’s not like something bad’s going on! Not anything like that. I just… um… I want to ask someone to the winter formal and I’m really nervous they’re gonna say no. And… this person is sort of, well they like big, grand, romantic gestures and I’m not exactly good at stuff like that.”

“Oh.” Dean didn’t know how to help a teenage girl with her boy troubles. Dean was the one feeling a little nervous now. Sarah looked so anxious though. Dean’s maternal instincts were kicking in and he just wanted to help her. It was lunch period anyway. “Well, do you want… do you want me to help you?”

Sarah turned her wide brown eyes on him again and a shy smile pulled up the corners of her lips. “If- you know if you want to.”

Dean returned her smile. “Yeah I’d love to help you out. So who are you asking?”

“Uh,” Sarah looked back down at the desk. “Becky.”

Dean started laughing, he didn’t even try to keep it in. Poor Sarah took it completely the wrong way though, blushing furiously and staring at her feet. “Sarah? Do you really think Becky would say no? She’s definitely into you. Talk about OT... D.”

“OTP,” She corrected quietly before glancing back up at him. “Do you really think she likes me or are you just saying that?”

“I really think she likes you,” Dean assured her. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out quickly, flipping it open to see it was a text from Cas.

**Cas: I think I’m having printer problems again ;)**

Dean couldn’t even help the way his pants tightened, he was like Pavlov’s freakin’ dog when it came to Cas summoning him for sex. He swallowed and typed back.

**Dean: not now you sex crazed maniac, im playing cupid**

Dean flipped his phone shut, glancing apologetically at Sarah for the interruption. “Pull up a chair. So uh, how were you thinkin’ of asking her?”

“Well we’re really into this show, Ghostfacers, and I was thinking maybe I could-”

The door to Dean’s classroom burst open and Cas came in, stopping quickly in the beeline he had been making for Dean’s desk, looking a little surprised to see that Dean really was busy and not just playing hard to get. Not like Dean _ever_ played hard to get when it came to Cas. “Oh, you really… cupid?” Cas asked, looking a little flustered and probably trying to quickly switch mindsets from: ‘‘bout to pound my boyfriend’ to ‘teacher, teacher, you’re a teacher!’

Dean smirked. “Yup.” He looked back at Sarah. “Actually, now that Mr. Novak’s here anyway, do you mind if he helps? I’m kind of shit at big romantic gestures too, but Mr. Novak’s a sap, I’m sure he’s got some good ideas.”

Sarah smiled and nodded. “Honestly I could use all the help I can get.”

“Wanna play cupid with me, Cas?”

Cas shook himself a little, tugging a bit at his waistband and nodding, pulling up a chair. “Yes, I’d love to help. So um, what’s the problem?”

“I um, want to ask Becky to winter formal but I’m having a little trouble thinking of a good way to do it.”

Cas’s face melted into the sappiest smile you could imagine, like Dean knew it would. “Oh, Sarah, you and Becky are such wonderful young women. I’m sure however you ask her will be perfect.”

“Okay, yeah, like I said, sap,” Dean said, hooking a thumb at Cas. “But enough with the ‘you could give her a ring made out of tinsel and she’d yes’ crap, give us some romantic ideas.”

Sarah nodded along, turning her big eyes on Cas, who looked a little more unsure of himself. “Well… um… flowers?” Sarah and Dean both scrunched up their faces.

“Flowers? Dude I thought you were romantic. Come on, Fabio, give us a real idea.”

“What makes you think I’m romantic?” Cas exclaimed, sounding a little flustered again.

Hm, why did Dean think Cas was romantic? He had never exactly done anything particularly romantic for Dean. He had done a lot of sweet things, don’t get him wrong. Is giving your partner kinky priest sex romantic? No. “Huh. Yeah you’re not romantic.” Dean smacked him on the arm. “You should get me flowers.”

Cas looked surprised by Dean’s little outburst, rubbing his arm. “Fine, I’ll get you flowers… wait, what? No! You can get _me_ flowers!”

Dean huffed, grumbling, “I defend your honor and I don’t even get flowers for it.” Cas rolled his eyes.

They finally refocused their attention on Becky, who was looking amused by the two of them but still incredibly nervous about the whole winter formal thing.

“Maybe… make her a sign?” Dean suggested, he had seen a lot of other students asking each other with big signs.

“How would you two ask each other?” Sarah asked them. “If you were in high school.”

Dean propped his chin in his fist as he thought. He had only ever gone to one dance in high school. It had been his freshmen year and he had asked this girl name Rhonda Hurley. Hey, brain, how do you think we would’ve asked Cas to a school dance?

‘Why’re you askin’ me?’

I’m hoping you’re secretly romantic.

‘...’

Enough resting bitch face! Let’s get some answers or I’m gonna get crazy wasted over thanksgiving.

‘No! No more hangovers! I’m thinking, I’m thinking… umm you know that thing where people catch bees and put little strings on them to make pets? Wait no, scratch that, that’s stupid. I got it! Dress up as a gigantic bee, and your sign would say: ‘Would you bee mine?’ Eh? Get it? Pretty good, right?’

Shit. So neither of them were romantic.

“I feel like I might have just thrown a piece of paper at the back of your head during class,” Cas said.

“All I can of think of is bee puns,” Dean admitted.

“Oh my god, you guys _really_ aren’t romantic.” She looked deep in thought for a moment. “Maybe you guys are right, maybe it doesn’t matter how I ask her. I mean you two are obviously in love and the best you could come up with to ask each other was bee puns and a wadded up note. But you two would’ve said yes to each other anyway, right?”

They smiled at each other before answering, “Yes,” and, “Definitely.”

Sarah took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders and nodding to herself. “Alright, I’m just gonna ask her.”

Dean smiled at her, reaching out for a high five. She got up and slapped his hand. “Go get her, Sarah!”

“Yeah, I _am_ gonna do that.”

Cas reached out for a fist bump, which Sarah returned awkwardly before heading determinedly out of Dean’s classroom.

“Fist bump? Who the hell are you, Jay Z?”

“I saw Benny fist bump some of his students.”

“Cas… Benny is cooler than you.”

Cas smacked Dean on the arm then. “I’m cool,” he protested.

“Mm…”

Cas smacked him again.

“Stop hitting me!”

Cas grinned and climbed into his lap. “Make me.” He watched Dean’s face and smacked his arm again.

Dean chewed his lip as he thought about that request. “Do you have a class next period?”

Cas shook his head. _Why_ had Dean not known that neither of them had a class after lunch on A days? So much time wasted grading papers and projects when they could have been screwing each other’s brains out.

“Go lock the door.”

Cas grinned and hopped off his lap to hurry and lock the door. He stalked back towards Dean and Dean yanked him in by his tie, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Cas groaned against his lips, hands finding Dean’s hips and pulling himself tighter against Dean. He walked Dean back until he hit the blackboard and Cas rolled their hips together. The way Cas was moving against him was really driving him crazy, but so was that stupid little thing that holds the chalk. It was really digging into his ass.

Dean pushed Cas back towards his desk, lifting him up and setting him on it. Cas’s lust blown eyes were searching his face as he asked, “Are you going to fuck me, Dean?” His voice came out low and fucking _gravelly_. Dean shivered and groaned, their mouths coming together in a slightly more needy kiss.

“Is that what you want?” Dean asked, his own voice a little huskier than usual.

Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, pulling them flush and rocking their hips together. His fingers were tight around the back of Dean’s neck and he pulled him in so close they were almost kissing again before he spoke. “Fuck me so hard I walk funny for the next _week_ ,” he commanded.

Their mouths came crashing back together in a desperate clash of tongues and teeth. Dean reached behind Cas to shove everything off his desk, which he realized a second later was a stupid idea, even if it looked really sexy in the movies. He pulled back briefly from Cas and groaned at the sight of all the papers on the ground, it was gonna take _forever_ to pick it all up. He forgot about it though when Cas nipped at his collar bone and licked a long stripe up his throat.

“Are you gonna pay attention to the papers or to me?” Cas asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Dean let out a shaky breath. “You’re seriously sexy, you know that?” Dean asked lowly, nose gliding along the side of Cas’s. Cas’s fingers dug a little tighter into his back and he rolled his hips. “Seriously, fucking _sexy_ ,” Dean repeated, breathing a little heavier.

Dean pushed Cas back so he was laying on the desk and Dean crawled on top of him. He really hoped they weren’t about to break his desk. They kissed a bit frantically again, Cas completely abusing his still healing lip and urging Dean to do the same. The nearer his brother’s arrival became, the more desperate and needy their sex had gotten. Honestly it was insanely hot. It made him wonder what the sex would be like if they didn’t see each other for a week or something. It would be crazy. And the fact that he knew it would only take a week to make them fucking _crave_ each other, was also crazy. Dean had never wanted someone this badly in his life. And _god_ did he want Cas.

He rocked their hard cocks together, making sure to angle his hips so that Cas was getting as much pleasure as Dean was. Cas sucked Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth, letting his teeth scrape over it and then sucking on it again. Cas kinda had a thing for his lower lip. He untucked Dean’s dress shirt from his slacks, pushing his hands underneath it to roam over Dean’s back.

“Ah, fuck,” Dean grumbled. “Cas I don’t have lube.”

Cas groaned in frustration and his head tipped back against the desk, looking up at the ceiling as he thought. He met Dean’s eyes again and a slight blush heated his cheeks. It was insanely adorable that somehow Cas could still blush around Dean. “Do you think you could do something else for me then?”

Dean smiled. “Anything.”

“You know that thing you did a few weeks ago?”

“Gonna have to be a little more specific, babe.”

Cas turned a little pinker. Which Dean could understand, sometimes it was hard to ask for specific things you liked in bed. “Um, when I came but, in my ass?”

Dean grinned and pressed his mouth softly to Cas’s. “You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Dean told him. “I really love eating you out.”

Cas laughed lightly, “I really love it too. You have an _amazing_ mouth.”

Dean hummed in agreement, crawling back down Cas’s body and off the desk. Cas propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch Dean unbuckle his belt and pull his slacks and boxers down around his ankles. Dean was gonna have Cas flat on his back and close to screaming soon so he might as well enjoy the view while he could.

Dean knelt on the tile floor and ducked between Cas’s spread legs, hooking them over his shoulders before running his tongue up a toned thigh. He stroked Castiel’s entrance with his tongue a few times before he started to work past his rim. He dug his nails into Cas’s thighs. Cas kept making these aborted noises as he tried to keep quiet, his chest heaving in a way that had his back arching up off the desk before settling back down only to come up again a moment later. He hooked one of his hands into Dean’s hair and Cas gasped when Dean’s low moan sent vibrations running up his spine.

Dean pushed one of his hands under Cas’s shirt, raking his nails down Cas’s chest and hips. Cas’s mouth fell open in a silent moan as he arched up into the touch, head tipped back against the desk, elongating his neck in a way that looked downright pornographic. Dean brought his fingers to Cas’s lips and Cas sucked on them enthusiastically.

Dean kinda wanted to just let Cas keep sucking on his digits like that. But he pulled them from Cas’s mouth when they were nice and slick and pushed his middle finger inside Cas along with tongue, quickly finding his g-spot and massaging it. He was unrelenting with the pressure he applied to Cas’s prostate and the way Cas was writhing and tightening his fingers in Dean’s hair had him painfully hard. Just the image of Cas like this had him fucking close to coming untouched in his fucking slacks.

He slipped a second finger in, continuing to massage Cas and Cas whined, bucking against his fingers. Dean was unable to help the soft moan that escaped his own lips at the sight and he mouthed along Castiel’s inner thigh.

“Cas, touch yourself.”

Cas growled out something breathlessly in russian and removed the hand he had wound in his own hair to stroke his cock. Dean reached down and undid his own pants, pulling his cock out and stroking himself in time with the pace Cas had set. Cas was close, he could tell. He was shuddering around Dean’s fingers and then he grit his teeth, growling something in russian as his head smacked back into the desk.

Dean bit into Cas’s thigh as he came watching Cas shudder and grit his teeth through his own orgasm. Dean pulled his fingers out of Cas, breathing heavily against his thigh as he came down.

“Fuck that was hot,” Dean panted. “I get why people make sex tapes now. I would watch the shit outta that. You shoulda seen yourself. Just…” He kissed Castiel’s inner thigh, Cas was still sprawled back on Dean’s desk, biting his lip and breathing heavily. “Just fuckin’ sexy. Like a porn star, but classy.”

Cas laughed breathlessly, propping himself up on his elbow so he could look at Dean. “You’d make a sex tape?” He raised his eyebrow.

“With you.” Dean ducked out from between Castiel’s legs and Cas slid of Dean’s desk to pull his pants back up. Dean tucked himself back into his slacks and grabbed a few napkins from a drawer in his desk to clean up the mess he had made. Cas had managed to catch most of his own come on his hand. There was a little on his shirt but it would come off with some water.

Cas sat down heavily in Dean’s swivel chair, spinning himself slightly side to side and looking like he was thinking about something. Dean handed him some napkins to wipe off his hand and plopped down in his lap, legs thrown over the arm of the chair.

“What’re you thinkin’ about?” Dean asked.

Cas stopped chewing his lip and looked at Dean. “Would you really wanna make a sex tape?”

Dean laughed a little. “As long you promise not to leak it on the internet. Why? Do you wanna make a sex tape?”

“Kind of.” He grinned a little mischievously and suddenly him and his brother looked a lot more alike. “But just for us to watch.”

“Should bee man make an appearance in this little video you already seem to be planning?”

Cas slapped his thigh. “I don’t have a bee kink!”

Dean just laughed, Cas was still insanely easy to tease. “But seriously, what kinda sex tape we talkin’ here? Full on cheesy costumes and shitty porno dialogue or just sex?”

“Well I don’t wanna make a _cheesy_ sex tape… I’ll get back to you on the costumes. That cop outfit was really hot.”

“Wait so are we really doing this?” Dean asked, grinning excitedly.

“Mhm,” Cas nodded, grinning and looking excited as well.

“You’re seriously awesome, you know that?” He kissed Cas’s jaw and his neck and all over his face as Cas laughed throatily beneath him. “What the hell did I do to deserve someone so fuckin’ _cool_.” He grinned at Cas. “Definitely the coolest teacher around this school.”

Cas laughed, smiling gummily and tugging Dean in by his tie for another kiss. “Well you’re most definitely a dork.”

“A _cool_ dork.”

“A sexy dork.”

Dean kissed him again. “I can get down with that one.”

  
  


Dean was a bit of a nervous cleaner. Whenever he got excited or anxious about something, suddenly his house was sparkling clean. So that was what he was doing now, straightening picture frames, refolding blankets and hand washing the dishes that wouldn’t fit in the washer. Cas was staying a little late at school to catch up on grading. Saying something about how Dean was too distracting and he’d never actually get any work done if he came home with him. It wasn’t Dean’s fault Cas practically had ADHD. And he didn’t have to pick up Sam and Ames from the airport until later that night.

Dean officially had the house all to himself… well and Spork. And he was on a cleaning spree. There was really only one thing to do.

He dragged the gigantic CD player he’d had since the 90’s out of his closet and plugged it in. He popped in the CD he had burned years ago for occasions like this and turned the volume up loud enough that his neighbors were sure to complain. He grabbed his vacuum and strutted across the floor, singing along loudly to the first song that came on, I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor.

“At first I was afraid, I was petrified

Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side

But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong

And I grew strong

And I learned how to get along...”

Dean sang loud and he sang out of key and it was _fun_. He loved this song, it made him feel like an empowered woman and it had gotten him through many a heartbreak. He wasn’t suffering from any sort of heartbreak right now but he still loved the _shit_ out of this song.

“Go on now, go walk out the door

Just turn around now

'Cause you're not welcome anymore

Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?

Did you think I'd crumble?

Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Oh no not I, I will survive

Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive

I've got all my life to live

And I've got all my love to give

And I'll survive

I will survive

Hey, hey!”

There was a lot more singing into the top of the vacuum and shitty dance moves going on than actual cleaning but Dean found it had the same therapeutic effect. Dean wasn’t embarrassed to admit he was a little sweaty by the time the song had ended. The next song up on his CD was Rehab by Amy Winehouse and Dean zigzagged his way across his carpet with his vacuum as he sang along raucously to that one too.

He was actually so busy dance-cuuming (feel free to take that), that he didn’t hear his front door open. The next song came on, Moonage Daydream and he jumped when he heard a voice accompanying his own as he belted out:

“I’m an alligator!”

Cas had come in at some point as he was apparently on board for Dean’s little dance-cleaning party. He pointed his finger at Dean and yell-sung loudly, “I'm a mama-papa comin' for you, I'm the space invader, I'll be a rock 'n' rollin' bitch for yooo-ooh-ooh!” Dean laughed and Cas put his hand over his mouth as he continued to sing dramatically, “Keep your mouth shut!” And then he hummed the next part since he didn’t know the words, removing his hand from Dean’s mouth.

They both continued to sing yell, nodding, air guitaring and pointing since those were really all the dance moves either of them seemed to know. Cas almost tripped over Spork at one point but managed to avoid it, slipping around the floors in his socks and continuing to yell along with Dean:

“Don't fake it, baby, lay the real thing on me

The church of man love

Is such a holy place to be

Make me, baby, make me know you really care

Make me jump into the air!”

Cas was such a dorky little dancer and it was seriously the cutest thing Dean had ever witnessed. He was also infinitely grateful that he didn’t drop to the floor and try to do the worm at any point. There weren’t more lyrics to sing along too as the song became what Dean could only describe as laser noises and a very 80’s fade out. He unplugged the vacuum and pulled a slightly flushed Cas in so he could kiss him.

Their kiss was sweet and Dean realized while they may not be a grand romantic gesture sort of couple, that didn’t mean there wasn’t romance in the everyday things. Most people might not consider sing-shouting and dorky dancing with someone to be a very romantic act. But most people were not Dean and Dean would rather have this than flowers any day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend that you all go listen to I Will Survive and imagine Dean dancing and singing along to it. You will not regret it. I also recommend that YOU dance and sing along to it. Also moonage daydream. 
> 
> Reaperlove that dance-cuuming was what I imagine our dead dance party would have been like. 
> 
> Rock on my lovely readers. You're amazing, and beautimous, and rad dudes and chicks or other.


	23. Chapter 23

Dean was heading out to pick up Sam and Ames from the airport by himself, since Cas really hated long drives, and it was late enough that Dean was sure Cas would just sleep the whole time anyway. Dean also wanted a chance to just catch up with them before they had to do introductions. Since he was pretty sure as soon as those two met Cas they’d begin the interrogation immediately. They were a nosy couple. An awesome couple, but nosy.

He idled out in front of the airport, scanning the crowds for a moose. It took him about two seconds to spot Sam. His head and shoulders poked out of the sea of people and his shaggy hair was flipping around as he looked for Dean. He spotted Dean in the impala around the same time, a wide grin lighting up his face and he made his way towards the car. Dean saw he was tugging Ames along as well when they emerged from the crowd. She smiled and waved at Dean, who waved back at the both of them, smiling so wide his cheeks were starting to hurt. He threw the car into park and got out to greet them, pulling them both into a bone crushing hug.

“Did you grow again?!” Dean asked, he hadn’t remembered Sam being quite so gigantic.

Sam chuckled and Dean released the two of them, taking a step back so he could really look at them. “Nah, I think you’re just shrinking in your old age."

Dean rolled his eyes. “You grew.” He turned to Amelia then. “Ames! You look gorgeous as ever, the moose been treating you right?”

Amelia grinned at him. “I could use a few more foot rubs.” Sam was the one rolling his eyes at the two of them then. He grabbed both their bags and made his way around the trunk to load them up.

Everyone piled back into the car, Sam taking shot gun, probably more out of habit than anything else. It felt so good to have Sam by his side again. He really missed the kid when he moved out to California to be a big time lawyer. Of course, Dean was insanely proud of him for following his dreams. And working hard as hell for it too. They didn’t have a lot of money growing up, college had not a given for either of them.

Dean had worked insane hours in his Dad’s auto shop and picked up odd jobs where he could find them to scrape together enough money for his own college tuition. Sam had worked his _ass_ off in school and had gotten a full ride to Stanford. Their father hadn’t exactly been impressed with either of their efforts. He had always wanted them to join the family business.

But even if their father didn’t brag about them, Dean never missed an opportunity to tell anyone who would listen about his genius kid brother and how he was a big shot lawyer down in Cali. Dean did his best to pick up the slack when their father wasn’t there for them. And his mother hadn’t exactly been impressed with their father’s sulky attitude when the two of them went off to college. She had actually been the one who talked Dean back into going to college when he had been second guessing and thinking about just giving into his father’s wishes. His mother was kind of a firecracker, she didn’t take anyone’s bullshit. Especially her husband and son’s.

“So when do we get to meet the boyfriend?” Sam asked, smirking at Dean.

“Actually,” Dean scratched at the back of his head. “He’s stayin’ at my place since his heater’s broken. So, you can meet him as soon as we get home.”

“So you guys are pretty serious then?” He could see Sam was still grinning smugly out of the corner of his eye.

Dean could feel his cheeks heating, he hated talking about stupid feelings and relationship shit. Especially with his brother, since Sam always seemed to get such a kick out of making Dean blush. “Yeah, you could say that.”

Amelia leaned forward, propping folded arms across the back of the seat between Sam and Dean. “So when you gonna put a ring on that?”

“What?!” Dean spluttered, almost swerving off the damn highway.

Sam and Amelia both laughed loudly at Dean.

“When are _you two_ gonna put rings on it?” Dean retorted, fighting the heat on his cheeks.

Amelia threw her left hand in his face. “Already did.”

“What?!” Dean shrieked, grabbing her hand to get a good look at the rock on her finger. It was a beautiful ring, not gigantic and flashy, ‘cause that wasn’t Sam and Ames. It was slender and detailed, a pale silver with a round diamond that lay flat in the center. He redirected his attention back to the road, releasing her hand. “When the hell did that happen? Wait, are you married or engaged?”

He grabbed Sam’s hand and held it in front of his face, looking for a ring before Sam yanked his hand out of Dean’s. “Just engaged, that’s actually why we flew out. We wanted to tell everyone in person.”

Dean knew he was smiling sappily but he couldn’t help it. Dean was kind of a sap when it came to shit like this. He blamed it on spending too much time with his Aunt Tildy as a child. They used to watch soap operas together and eat brownie mix straight out of the bowl. So yeah, Dean was one of those people who always cried at weddings. “You guys are really great together. I’m so happy for you. Like seriously, you guys are an _awesome_  couple. You’re gonna make each other so happy.” He was _not_ tearing up thinking about how he was gonna be able to call Ames his sister now. “And you better start pushin’ out kids by the dozen. I want a niece or a nephew so I can be the cool uncle already.”

They both laughed lightly and Dean could see from the corner of his eye that they were grinning at each other. Sam punched him lightly on the arm. “Don’t friggin’ start crying dude, you’re gonna make me start crying.”

“You guys are such babies. Speaking of, I am _not_ gonna start pushing those little monsters out of me any time soon. You’re just gonna have to quench your mommy thirst with kids of your own.”

“Mommy thirst?” Dean asked, nose scrunching up at the sort of gross sounding term. “Sounds like I’m on the hunt for MILF’s or somethin’.” Amelia chuckled at that. “So uh, how soon do you guys think we can leave after you tell mom and dad about your engagement? Think seven is too early?”

“What are you talkin’ about?” Sam asked. “We’re spending the night, Dean.”

Dean snorted a laugh. “Yeah, ha ha, very funny, Sam. I’m serious, how soon can we get the hell out of there?”

“Dean, it’s a three hour drive from Lawrence to mom and dad’s. I told them we were just spending the night. Oh, and don’t worry I already told them you were bringing someone.”

Dean wanted to pound his head against the steering wheel. Or start whining and rolling on the floor like a two year old. “The whole night?”

“No, half the night, we’ll escape through the window at 2 in the morning- yes the whole night!”

Dean groaned. “Did you tell them Cas is a dude?”

“No.”

“Sam,” Dean groaned again. “Great, so it’s gonna be a big surprise.”

“I didn’t know what the protocol was! I didn’t wanna tell them and have you be pissed at me for telling them without your permission or whatever.”

Dean sighed, trying to let the tension that had locked up his muscles ease away. “No, you’re right, it’s fine. Thanks for tellin’ ‘em I was bringing someone. At least that part won’t be a surprise.” Dean sighed again. “Dad’s gonna freak.” Hell, his mother would probably freak a little too. The only other dude he had let his parent’s meet was Aaron, and they had pretty much just interacted like buddy’s around his parents. Dean wasn’t really sure _how_ to treat Cas like a ‘buddy’. They weren’t gonna make out in front of his parents or anything, but Dean and Cas interacted very much like a couple.

“Yeah he’s gonna freak,” Sam agreed. Dean’s eyes widened and he reached over to smack Sam’s arm. He realized he had been expecting something comforting, like a reassurance that it would all be fine. He had been expecting an answer that Cas would’ve given, not his brother.

“Sam,” Amelia chastised. “Dean, if your father is being a complete asshole I’m pretty sure your mom will kick his ass.”

That was true. Still, it was a small comfort. He’d rather not deal with his father’s dickishness in the first place. But, family was important or whatever. Cas, Charlie and Spork were pretty much the little family he had created for himself. Which was kind of strange to think about. He loved his little makeshift family. But he wanted Cas to meet his biological family. He was at the same time dreading, and excited for Cas to meet everyone.

They talked a little more, Dean catching them up on everything going on with school. Sam told him about some interesting cases he had worked as a criminal defense lawyer. Sam had always been the one to stand up for the accused so it made sense that he wasn’t a prosecutor. He was also careful with which cases he took on, he never defended anyone if he was sure they were guilty, no matter how big the paycheck. Ames told him a few funny vet stories. The stories made him glad that him and Cas had found Spork instead of a lizard, even if a lizard could flick twister spinners.

It felt like no time at all before they were pulling up in front of Dean’s apartment complex and heading up to his door. Dean opened the door, grinning when he saw Cas passed out on the couch and motioned for Sam and Ames to be quiet when they came in and toed off their shoes. Cas had fallen asleep watching that Strange Addictions show again. He was face down on the couch, hand trailing on the ground as he snored softly. Spork was curled up on his back, purring loudly.

“He’s so _cute_ ,” Amelia cooed.

“When the hell did you get a cat?” Sam whispered loudly.

“Spork? Me and Cas got crazy wasted on halloween and found her on the street. Yeah, definitely not a decision I would’ve made sober.”

“Why did you name her after a utensil?”

“We didn’t. It’s Spock and Kirk’s ship name, duh,” Dean rolled his eyes at Sam like everyone should know that as he kicked off his own boots and hung his jacket up on the coat rack.

“How the hell do people think that _I’m_ the nerdy one?”

“‘Cause you read too much, ya nerd.” Dean headed into the living room, switching the TV off. “Alright, I’ll show you two to the guest room.” He nodded his head back down the hallway and they followed him. The only reason he even had a guest room was because of how often Charlie spent the night when they had both been single. The bed was shit though and she usually ended up passed out in Dean’s bed anyway.

“Thanks, Dean,” Sam told him, sounding grateful as he dropped their bags and sat down heavily on the bed, which groaned beneath him.

“No problem, I’ll see you two in the morning.”

They said goodnight and Dean shut the door to their room, heading back out to the living room to get Cas.

“Alright, Spork, off ya go.” He picked her up and set her down on the ground. She just slunk off towards the laundry room, probably to go make herself a nest out of Dean’s favorite t-shirts. Dean crouched to scoop up Cas, who was a lot heavier than he looked. He started to grumble something in what sounded like russian when Dean moved him but then just nuzzled in closer, head lolling against Dean’s chest. Dean was just glad he hadn’t startled himself awake and kicked Dean in the face.

He took Cas back to their room. And when the hell had he started thinking of his room as ‘theirs’? It wasn’t even like they spent a whole lot of time at Dean’s place. They were definitely at Cas’s place more often. Well whatever, he guessed it was just sort of a mi casa es su casa thing. Cas was definitely always welcome in Dean’s bed.

Dean was panting by the time he had made it to his room. He dropped Cas on the bed, who gasped and sat up rigidly. Which almost gave Dean a goddamn heart attack.

“Why the hell do you wake up like you’re the fucking terminator?” Dean whisper yelled, hand over his heart as he tried to steady his wild pulse.

“Did I miss it?” Cas asked, still looking a little groggy.

“Miss what?” Dean asked, shucking his jeans and tossing them in the corner.

“Your brother and his girlfriend.”

“They’re in bed, you passed out on the couch watching that show about crazy people again. And actually, it’s fiance now. Scoot over.” Dean lifted up the covers and bumped his hip into Cas’s to get him to move over a little. He did, worming his way under the covers as well.

“They’re engaged?” Cas smiled sappily like Dean had.

“Yup.” He settled in closer to Cas, shutting his tired eyes. He let out a deep breath, relaxing. Then he remembered a little detail about their thanksgiving weekend. He sighed and reopened his eyes. “Cas, we’re spending the night at my parents apparently. Since you know, it’s a three hour drive or whatever and Sam already told them we were.”  

“Oh. Well that does make sense actually.”

Dean studied Cas’s face carefully. He didn’t look all that affected by the news. “Is that cool with you?”

“Of course." He smiled at Dean and trailed his fingertips across Dean's cheek. "So, is this your childhood home? Am I gonna get to see where Dean Winchester spent his teen years moping and slamming doors?”

Dean laughed softly. “Yeah it’s my childhood home, but my parents have since redecorated. So there’s no longer awesome 80’s band posters all over the walls.”

Cas chuckled along with him and Dean turned around so his back was to Cas, scooting a little closer. Cas hooked an arm around him, pulling Dean in tight against himself and burying his face in the back of Dean’s neck. “Is the same bed you had as a teenager still there?”

Dean wanted to twist around so he could raise his eyebrow at Cas. “Why? Curious to see where I was deflowered?”

“A little.” Dry lips pressed into the back of his neck. Cas hooked his ankle between Dean’s legs and Dean wiggled the tiniest bit closer to Cas. The hand that been laying somewhat limply against Dean’s chest started to roam, dipping under his shirt. Heat coursed through Dean as Cas’s hand ran over his bare skin. “So did you lose your virginity in that bed?” He could feel Cas’s lips against his neck as he asked the question and Cas’s fingers dipped under the top of his boxers.

“Cas,” Dean whined. “Enough with the sexy time talk, my brother’s in the next room.”

Cas groaned softly in frustration, fingers tightening around Dean’s hip a bit and teeth skimming the top of Dean’s spine. “What if I want to repay you for what you did for me earlier today?” Cas whispered, tongue flicking out against Dean’s earlobe as he rocked gently against Dean’s ass.

Dean groaned, hips pushing back against Cas’s of their own volition. “Cas, you gotta stop.” Even as he said it he stretched his neck out so Cas could reach more skin as he placed tender kisses along the side of his neck.

“Is that what you really want?” Cas asked lowly, his breath tickling Dean’s ear.

God, no, that is not what Dean really wanted. But it’s what they _should_ do. Dean made an indecisive sort of whine in the back of his throat. Cas’s hand ran back up his chest, fingers teasing his nipples until they were hard under his fingers. He felt Cas’s lips return to the side of his neck and shivered when he felt a hot tongue tasting his skin. “Fuck…” Dean breathed out. He was so aroused and each point of contact with Cas just sent more heat rolling directly to his dick.

He reached back, finding Cas’s hip and rocking back against him. He felt Cas’s soft growl against his skin and the kisses he was placing on Dean’s neck grew sloppier as the movement of his hips became less tentative. Cas’s hand wouldn’t stop roaming around his torso, dipping lower and lower.

Brother, brother, his brother was in the next room. And kind of his sister. Yeah, his siblings were in the next room, he had to get this under wraps. Time to be an adult who knows how to keep it in his pants.

He sighed and released his hold on Cas’s hip. “Cas we really have to stop. I don’t want to scar Sam.”

Cas huffed in frustration but stopped kissing his neck and rocking into him. “Fine,” Cas sighed. “You have no idea how arousing it is just being close to you. It’s actually annoying.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I am pretty arousing.”

He felt Cas’s lips on the back of his neck again, not kissing, just brushing. His voice was low as he said, “You really are.”

“Cas,” Dean whined. “You’re doing it again.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“Yes you are! You can’t say shit like that with your voice, which was, by the way, fucking _made_ for the bedroom, and not expect it to go straight to my dick. Keep telling me how arousing I am and putting your lips all over me. That is most definitely doing something.”

He felt Cas’s breathy chuckle against the back of his throat. “I didn’t know my voice affected you so much.”

He ran his hand up Dean’s side under his shirt again.

“Cas! Stop feeling me up!”

“I’m just in a cuddly mood.”

“You’re definitely in some sorta mood,” Dean grumbled. “Not a ‘cuddly’ mood, you dirty liar.”

“What, am I not allowed to cuddle with my boyfriend?”

“Stop saying the word cuddle! I’m not a goddamn Care Bear. And you are allowed to…" He tried to think of another word for cuddle that wasn't snuggle. "... _embrace_ me. But stop running your hands all over me. It turns me on too much.”

Cas sighed against him and stopped the travel of his hand, leaving it resting against Dean’s hip. “When this weekend is over, there’s something I wanna try.”

Dean was quiet for a minute, since he _knew_ Cas was about to say something that was probably obscenely sexual and would have Dean’s hips bucking back against him. Which was what he was trying to avoid. But eventually his curiosity got the best of him. “What do you wanna try?”

“I want to eat you out and massage your prostate until you orgasm that way, with your cock untouched.”

Dean moaned at the thought and Cas’s fingers tightened on his hip again. He _knew_ Cas was gonna say something like that. He couldn’t even help it when he retorted, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Cas whispered it in his ear and then his lips were brushing the side of his neck. “I want you to feel the pleasure you gave me.”

A whimper was torn from Dean’s throat and he rocked his hips back into Cas’s. Cas’s hand was running up his chest again. “Goddammit,” Dean groaned. “Cas.”

“Dean,” Cas moaned out his name, sounding like a goddamn porn star. That just wasn’t fair.

“Jesus _Christ_ , you turn me on so much. Cas, we _cannot_ have sex with my brother and soon to be sister in law in the next room.”

It was Cas’s turn to whine then. He stopped running his hand over Dean’s chest and rocking into him. Dean tried to stop feeling disappointed about that.

“We can just think of it as like… a game.”

“A game?” Cas asked dubiously.

“Yeah, like we can’t have sex ‘cause… we live in some dystopian world and it’s forbidden. Then when the weekend is over, it’s like we escaped this crazy ‘no sex allowed’ world and we can go to town on each other.”

Cas was silent for a moment, Dean guessed he was thinking. “You have a very creative imagination.”

Dean resettled in Cas’s arms and entwined their fingers over his heart. “Mhm. Imagine all the crazy positions I can think up for when this weekend is over.”

Cas groaned. “Now you’re doing it.”

Dean laughed a little and decided to change the subject. “Is Spork gonna be okay if we leave her alone for the night or should I ask Charlie to cat sit?”

“Mm… you should probably ask Charlie. I don’t want you to blame me if Spork destroys your apartment.”

“Well the cat was your idea in the first place.”

“My very drunk idea, I thought I was saving a witch, remember?”

Dean laughed with Cas, feeling the vibrations of Castiel’s deep laugh run through his body. He yawned. “Alright, well I’ll call Charlie in the morning. ‘Night Cas.”

“Spokoynoy nochi moya lyubov’.”

Dean smiled and shut his eyes. It had sort of become their routine that Cas told him goodnight in russian. Hearing it was one of Dean’s favorite things. Cas had just started saying it, the same thing every night and Dean knew he was saying goodnight but he didn’t know the exact translation. He was okay with not knowing the exact words of what Cas was telling him. He understood well enough what he was saying through the soft way he said it and the inflection of his voice. He knew Cas was telling him he loved him.

The closer Dean had grown to Cas the more often he’d catch Cas speaking russian around him. They’d bicker about something dumb, like they always did and Cas would roll his eyes and start grumbling under his breath in russian. Dean was pretty sure Cas was making fun of him when he did that. Or they’d be watching TV and Cas would being speaking softly to Spork in russian while he pet her. And then of course he’d always growl out things in russian when they had rough sex. And sometimes when Cas was doing the dishes or something else equally mindless he’d sing under his breath. Dean never asked about it, but the songs he sang sounded like lullabies and he wondered if that was how Cas’s mother had gotten him to sleep when he was a child.

Sometimes Dean would ask what Cas was saying but more often than not he’d just smile and listen to the sound of Castiel’s voice. He ran his thumb gently over Cas’s knuckles as he began to drift off. Cas kissed the back of his neck chastely and Dean fell asleep counting the breath’s Cas exhaled against his skin.

  
  
  


Dean had been right. Sam and Ames couldn’t even bother waiting until everyone got coffee to start interrogating Cas. Friendly interrogating, but still interrogating.

“So how long have you been teaching?” Sam asked, Amelia threw her own bitchface at him for asking such a boring question.

“A little over ten years now,” Cas told him, still looking sleepy as hell in his pink pajama bottoms and stained white t-shirt. His hair was also doing that thing again where it was completely flat on one side and on the other looked liked like he had stuck his finger in a wall socket.

Dean pulled out the chair next to Cas, sitting down and handing him a mug of coffee with enough sugar in it to give Jillian Michaels diabetes. Cas accepted it, shooting Dean a grateful smile as he sipped.

Sam munched on his toast as he looked between the two of them with a thoughtful expression on his face.

“So Castiel, wanna tell us about the first time you met Dean?” Amelia smirked at the two of them and Dean narrowed his eyes. “Were sparks flying?”

Cas snorted out a laugh. “The first time I met Dean was at a staff meeting. I mean I thought he was by far the most attractive person in the room but we didn’t really get a chance to talk. So no, no sparks.”

Dean turned his glare from Amelia to Cas. “Sarah was right, you are the _least_ romantic person on the planet.” Sam and Ames were both giggling but Dean didn’t pay them any attention.

Cas was looking at him with a bit of a smile and wide eyes. He shrugged. “What do you want me to say? That it was love at first sight?”

Dean thought about it for a moment. “Yeah!”

Cas rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t though. I was attracted to you, you were probably attracted to me. I didn’t start liking you romantically until the first time we really talked though.”

“Well I started liking you the first second I saw you.”

Cas shook his head. “That’s because you were thinking with your dick.”

“No, it was ‘cause you looked so nervous when Adler introduced you. You were like the new kid in school. It was endearing.” Dean sipped his own coffee then, feeling Cas’s eyes on the side of his face. When he finally looked back over he found Cas smiling down at his coffee.

“You know I’m kind of surprised we’re getting hitched before you two,” Amelia told them with a grin. Dean felt his cheeks heat again and refused to look over at Cas. Sam was smiling at the two of them as well and Dean wanted to slide out of his chair and hide under the table. People needed to stop talking about Dean and Cas like they really were goddamn Brangelina or some shit. They were just Nochester.

“Congratulations, by the way,” Cas said. “Dean told me last night that you two got engaged.”

“Thank you,” they said in unison, then they both started to laugh. Dean rolled his eyes but he was smiling.

“There’s actually one more thing we wanted to tell you,” Sam said, locking eyes with Dean and taking Amelia’s hand in his giant moose paw.

Dean gasped and his hand flew to his mouth. “Oh my god, you’re pregnant.”

Amelia rolled her eyes. “Dean, I just told you _last night_ that I don’t want kids any time soon.”

Oh yeah. Well _excuse_ Dean for getting a little overexcited. “Well what is it then?” Dean asked, sounding a lot less excited.

“We’re moving back to Lawrence,” Sam said. “We _do_ want to start a family, eventually. And when we do we want to be near family. And you know, we missed everyone.”

Dean was excited again. “Really?”

“Yup.” Dean got up to go wrap his arms around the two of them. “Ugh,” Sam complained. “You’re not even drunk, why are you so huggy?”

“‘Cause I’m happy, dumbass,” Dean said, smacking Sam upside the head and releasing them.

They finished breakfast, Sam and Ames continuing to ask Cas questions that Cas answered bluntly while Dean blushed. It wasn’t too bad though, and when Sam and Dean were doing the dishes Sam told him he thought Cas was pretty cool, and he was glad that Dean was happy. Dean just smiled at the plate in his hand and said ditto. Their little moment was of course ruined when Sam rolled his eyes and called him Patrick Swayze.

Everyone got dressed and packed up after breakfast and they loaded the car. Dean had called Charlie and she had begrudgingly agreed to stop by and check on Spork while they were gone. And since it was a three hour drive that apparently meant that Cas had to bring a gigantic blanket so he could sleep. Dean didn’t argue with him about it too much, even though the size of the blanket he insisted on bringing was a little ridiculous.

Cas rode shot gun with him and fell asleep within the first twenty minutes of their drive, slumping to the side until he was practically in Dean’s lap. Which Sam and Ames would _not_ quit teasing him about and making roadhead jokes. Dean decided to drown them out with some Zep, hoping the volume might also wake Cas up. It didn’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanksgiving weekend is gonna be spread out over a few chapters. Next chapter is meet the parents. Finally the family fun time I've been promising.


	24. Chapter 24

They were about twenty minutes away from his parents house and Cas was still asleep. The closer they got to the house the more Dean’s insides started to twist. He hadn’t been this fucking nervous to see his parents since… god he didn’t even know. Since never. He needed to wake Cas the hell up.

However, they were driving, and Cas didn’t do gentle awakenings. Well, he would just try to wake him as gently as possible and hope that Castiel’s reaction didn’t make Dean swerve off the narrow road.

He shook Cas’s shoulder gently. “Cas, you gotta wake up. We’re almost there.” Cas grunted softly and nuzzled deeper into Dean’s lap. “Cas.” Dean shook his shoulder a little harder. Cas sat up with a jolt, waking all at once and almost giving Dean a fucking heart attack, _again_. Dean smacked his hand on the steering wheel. “Cas! You’re gonna kill me one of these days.”

He could hear Sam’s deep laugh from the back seat. “Does he always wake up like that?”

“Yes!” Dean exclaimed. “I don’t know how many times I’ve woken up to Cas shoving me off the bed in his sleep.”

“It’s not that often,” Cas tried to defend himself, but Dean just shot him a look.

“It is _so_ that often.”

Cas rolled his eyes and looked out the window. “Are we close?”

“Yeah, we’re about fifteen minutes away.”

Cas took in a deep breath. Dean could tell he was nervous, he kept fidgeting with the blanket in his lap as he gazed solemnly out the car window. Cas didn’t fidget unless he was really nervous about something. Dean had enough experiences laying on the couch with a friggin’ statue to know that. A soft, cuddly statue, but the man could seriously be still.

Dean reached over for Cas’s hand, taking it in his own and rubbing soothing circles across his knuckles. Cas finally pried his gaze from the window to look at Dean, who had to keep glancing back at the road every few seconds. He squeezed Cas’s hand.

“Come on, you faced down a locker ghost, a couple of suburban parents shouldn’t scare you.” Dean grinned at Cas, who broke out his gummy smile as he laughed lightly at Dean.

Cas still seemed a little nervous, and he didn’t let go of Dean’s hand, but he seemed less on edge. Dean didn’t mind the hand holding. The physical contact soothed him too. He kinda needed it so he didn’t start freaking out. Especially when they pulled up in front of his childhood home.

It was pretty much exactly how it had always been. It was on the smaller side, the soft yellow paint had started to fade and chip in places. The gutters were overflowing with leaves and looked like they needed to be cleaned out. The porch swing was covered with a tarp and it looked like no one had really bothered to rake the leaves in the front yard. It all looked a bit dreary, especially with the grey overcast skies. Even so, it still felt like home, and that made a little bit of warmth and nostalgia bloom in Dean’s chest despite his nerves.

He shut the car off, taking one last deep breath and stepping out of the car. They grabbed their bags out of the trunk and made their way up the porch steps as one big huddle, Dean and Cas hanging in the back. Dean took hold of Cas’s hand again as Sam knocked on the door and they both shared nervous smiles before the door swung open to reveal his mother.

His mom had a few more gray hairs than she did the last time Dean saw her, she was just as beautiful as always though. Her bright smile crinkled her eyes and she held out her arms for everyone to come and hug her. Sam and Ames both hugged her at once and her eyes widened when she looked over their shoulders at Dean and Cas.

“Oh! Who’s this?” She asked.

Sam and Ames released her and stepped back so Mary could greet Dean and Castiel. Dean hooked his arm around Cas’s shoulders. “Mom, this is Cas, my boyfriend. Cas, my mom.” He gestured between the two of them a bit awkwardly as he introduced the pair. Cas was still smiling nervously at his mother, fidgeting with the hem of his sweater.

Mary just smiled at the two of them and pulled them both into a hug. “About time you brought someone home. I was beginning to worry you’d become a spinster with three cats.”  

Dean chuckled, relief flooding through him when his mom said nothing about Castiel’s gender. “Well, actually, I do have a cat now.”

She pulled back to look at him inquisitively. “ _You_ have a pet?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah it’s kind of a long story. But, me and Cas got a cat.”

Mary turned back to Cas then, looking a bit impressed. “He must really like you if you convinced him to get a cat. He’s probably the only kid in the world that never asked for a puppy or a goldfish. Not even a hamster.”

Cas grinned at Dean before looking back at his mother. “Well it did take him a little while to warm up to her.”

“Well why don’t we all head inside and I’ll tell you some embarrassing stories about Dean’s childhood.” She threw a wink at Cas and headed inside.

Dean rolled his eyes at his mother. “I like her,” Cas told him as they ducked inside along with everyone else.

“Pretty sure she likes you too if her flirting is anything to go by,” Dean muttered teasingly. Cas turned wide eyes on him and Dean couldn’t contain his laughter. “Not really, Cas.”

“Oh.” Cas looked relieved.

“So, where’s dad?” Sam asked.

“Oh, he’s doing something out back. I don’t know I think he’s looking for the christmas lights.” His mother waved her hand around and sighed. “He got it stuck in that thick skull of his that he needed to put them up since the neighbors started putting theirs up.” She rolled her eyes and Dean smiled. Dean and Sam had both inherited the gift of an amazing eye roll from their mother. “Come on, I’ll show you guys where you’ll be spending the night.” She started to lead the way up the stairs and they all followed dutifully.

She led them down a hall, opening the door to what used to be Sam’s room to reveal a neatly made queen sized bed.

“You two are in here,” Mary said, nodding to Sam and Ames.

“Thanks, mom,” Sam said, tossing his and Ames shared overnight bag on the bed.

Mary walked a little further down the hall, flinging open the door to what used to be Dean’s room. Now there were two single beds, both made impeccably, with a narrow night stand between the two of them. Dean knew his smile was frozen and he just hoped he wasn’t baring his teeth too widely.

“Sorry,” his mother said, and she did look apologetic.

Dean shook his head. “Nah, don’t be, it’s fine. Thanks.” He stepped briefly into the room to tossed his bag down on the nearest bed. Cas set his down a little more gently on the floor and they all made their way back downstairs.

“So who wants to help me cook?”

They all crowded into the kitchen and Mary assigned tasks for everyone to do. The turkey was already in the oven, and most things just needed to be heated up when it was close to dinner. Mary had Amelia shucking corn and Sam peeling and chopping vegetables. Then she grinned at Dean and Cas and asked if they wanted to help her make the pie. Dean’s answer was of course an enthusiastic hell yes. Sam kept throwing him jealous looks from where he was huddled over his precious vegetables that he was always trying to talk Dean into eating more of. Ha ha, Sammy, that’s what you get for talking about your stupid rabbit food so much.

Mary pulled out some stiff pie dough and had Dean start kneading it and rolling it out. She handed Cas a bowl of cream and sugar and told him to start whipping. Then she let out a long breath and leaned back against the counter, grinning at the lot of them.

“Moments like these are when I’m glad I had kids. I can just sit back and relax while you do all the work for me.” She plucked a piece of the pie dough Dean was kneading and popped it in her mouth.

“I had a feeling you only wanted us so you could start your own sweat shop,” Dean teased back, meeting his mother’s grin with one of his own. Dean should come home more often. He hadn’t even realized how much he had missed his mother until he saw her.

His mother just laughed along and started to pour herself some wine. “So, it was Castiel right?”

Cas nodded. “Yes, but you can call me Cas if you want. I’ve been told Castiel is a little wordy.” He shot Dean a meaningful glance.

His mother was smiling knowingly at the two of them. “Well, Cas, tell me a little about yourself.”

“Um, well I’m a history teacher. That’s actually how I met Dean, we work in the same school. I grew up on the west coast, Oregon. I just moved out to Lawrence a few months ago, I wanted to be nearer to my family.” Cas paused for a moment, looking like he was trying to think of what else Dean’s mother would want to know about him. “I’m thirty five?”

Everyone laughed a bit at Cas's somewhat awkward little autobiography (in a good way) and then his mother asked the both of them, “So how long have you been seeing each other?”

Dean looked up at the ceiling as he tried to count back the weeks. When the hell had Cas asked him out? And was that when they were counting from? Or was it from the first kiss? Or the first time they… ya know. Dean had no idea.

“It’s been a few months,” Cas answered for him. “How long does it take for this to turn into whipped cream?” His mother leaned closer to peer into the bowl.

“A while, whip a little harder.” Cas was quick to comply and Dean wanted to laugh at the determined look on his face.

Had it really only been a few months? It felt like way longer. Maybe that waitress from their first date had been right. Maybe Dean and Cas had known each other in some past life.

“So, Cas, where do you see yourself in five years?” His mother asked, continuing her round of questions.

“Mom,” Dean complained. “This isn’t an interview, give him a break.”

She shrugged, looking amused. “I’m curious. So, Castiel?”

Castiel was looking a bit wide eyed at his mother, then he looked down at the kitchen counter. “Five years?” He seemed like he was really thinking hard about the answer and a faint blush began to rise on his cheeks. He kept his eyes fixed on the bowl he was whipping as he answered. “Well hopefully I’d still be with Dean. I’d like to move into a real house at some point. And um, eventually, I’d like to start a family.”

Warmth blossomed around Dean’s heart and he smiled at Cas, wanting nothing more than to close the space between him and kiss the unsure look off his face. He just bumped his hip into Cas’s instead. Cas tore his eyes from the bowl in his hand to look at Dean, looking nervous to see Dean’s reaction to his little admission. “Me too,” Dean told him quietly. Cas returned his smile with a shy one of his own, glancing back down at the bowl in his arms and Dean leaned over to kiss his cheek quickly, blushing as he did.

Mary was smiling at them and when she brushed by him she dropped her voice to whisper, “I approve.” Then she spoke louder so everyone could hear as she made her way towards the back door. “I’m gonna go find your father. I don’t want him to try and get on the roof to put up those damn lights.”

As soon as the door shut behind his mother Dean reached for the bottle of wine she had opened and took a few long gulps.

“You better be sharing,” Sam said, making grabby hands at the bottle in Dean’s hand.

“Wait,” Cas said, grabbing the bottle from Dean’s hand first and draining an impressive portion of the bottle. He held it out to Sam then who did the same before handing it to Amelia. What could he say? Their family was turning into a bunch of alcoholics in preparation for his father’s arrival. Dean was actually about to reach for the bottle again when the back door reopened and his father followed his mother in, looking grumpy as he kicked off muddy boots.

He glanced up at his children and their significant other’s, eyes stopping on Cas. “Who the hell are you?”

Dean took a breath and stood by Cas’s side, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Dad, this is my boyfriend, Castiel.” Cas was stiff under his arm and they were both holding their breath as they waited for his father to respond.

He harrumphed. “I thought you were over that particular phase.”

Dean had a very strong urge to retort with: ‘It’s not a phase, _dad_! This is who I am!’ And while that was true, it was a little too childish, even for him, so he responded with, “It’s not a phase, it’s just my sexuality.” God he hated having to say the word ‘sexuality’ in front of his parents.

“So… what you’re gay now?”

Dean sighed. “No. I’m still bisexual.” He felt like he had had this conversation with his dad a million times.

His dad just grumbled and went to the fridge to find a beer. “So what about you?” John nodded at Cas. “You gay or some hippy dippy shit like my son here?”

Cas clenched his jaw. “I’m pansexual.”

His father snorted and shook his head, nodding at Sam and Ames in greeting before heading out into the living room. Dean heard the TV turn on and some sports announcers talking about a football game. Mary shot them an apologetic look.

Dean just released an annoyed breath. “Coulda been worse.”

They finished helping Mary make dinner. Putting dessert in the fridge and then carrying all the dishes out to the table. His father finally reemerged from the den to take his seat at the head of the table. His mother took the opposite end and Dean sat down beside his father so Cas wouldn’t have to.

The small talk was a little tense but they managed to laugh enough that it wasn’t all that bad. He was grateful that Sam and Ames mostly talked and Dean just had to nod or laugh along, occasionally interjecting his two cents much to Sam’s chagrin and his own amusement. The wine also helped. He was on his third glass. Then his mother suggested everyone go around the table and say what they were thankful for.

She started with, “I’m thankful that I get to spend Thanksgiving with my sons and the people they care about.

Sam said he was grateful for Amelia, and that he was able to spend Thanksgiving with his family. Amelia said pretty much the same.

Cas looked shy again when it came to his turn, playing with his food a bit as he answered, “I’m thankful that I moved to Lawrence in the first place. Otherwise I never would have met your amazing son, or gotten the chance to know any of you. I’m very thankful that I did.” That got a lot of fond smiles and Dean might have gotten the tiniest bit misty eyed.

Then it was Dean’s turn. Dean felt flustered as soon as everyone had their eyes on him, save for his father, who was being pouty and refusing to look at anyone as he tore into his food. “I’m uh, I’m thankful that Cas moved to Lawrence too. And that Sam and Ames are here, and that we came up to see you guys.”

“What about you, John?” Mary asked.

John finally looked up from his plate. “Wanna know what I’m thankful for? I’m thankful that at least one of my sons knows how to make up his damn mind.”

Dean’s hand clenched tightly around his fork. “What the hell is that supposed to be mean?” Dean asked.

“It means, pick a goddamn team and swing,” his father retorted.

Dean’s jaw tightened. “That’s not how it works.”

“You either like women, or you like men. That _is_ how it works.” His father’s voice was rising angrily.

“Yeah because it’s _impossible_ to like two things,” Dean bit back. “You can like pie, and you can _also_ like cake! No one freaks out if you like pie and cake! Or if you like vanilla _and_ chocolate!” Dean was officially waving his hands around too much.

“They might if eating cake was unnatural!”

“Yeah but eating cake _isn’t_ unnatural. Some assholes just like to think it is.”

“Well maybe your mother and I would really like to see you settle down with a nice pie. If you have a choice between pie and cake, why the hell wouldn’t you choose the _obviously_ more appealing and acceptable choice?”

“Because it _isn’t_  a choice! Maybe I found a really great cake. And this cake is so good that I just don’t want pie anymore. I don’t even want other cakes! Just this one friggin’ awesome cake!”

“Maybe I want you to be able to start a family! You can’t have a family with cake!”

“Cake can adopt, _dad_!”

“Pie is better at raising children!”

“That’s sexist!”

“Me and Amelia have an announcement!” Sam interrupted loudly. Dean and John were both still breathing heavily as they spun to pin their glares on Sam, who gulped.

Dean took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He felt a hand on his shoulder and almost jumped before turning to find Cas looking at him with wide eyes. All the air rushed out of Dean and he just felt stupid for letting his father get him so worked up. And for taking that pie and cake metaphor so far.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. Cas just ran his hand over Dean’s back.

He leaned in a little closer, dropping his voice, “Cake forgives you.” He grinned a little at Dean, who choked out a laugh and hid his face behind his palm.

“So what’s the big announcement?” John grumbled.

Dean looked back up to find Sam and Ames holding hands and grinning at each other before Sam announced, “We’re engaged.”

Mary gasped and John’s frown slowly turned into a smile. Mary went over to hug them, asking to see the ring and fussing over the two of them a bit more with teary eyes. Cas smiled sappily again at the two of them and took Dean’s hand under the table.

Things settled down again after that. John seemed to be in a better mood and had at least stopped shooting dark looks at Cas. Everything was going pretty well and it was just got better when his mother ducked into the kitchen to grab the pie.

Dean moaned around his first bite and smirked when he saw Cas gaping at him. Thankfully no one else seemed to be paying them any attention. Cas looked around the table before taking a bite of his own pie, some of the juice from the berries dripped down his chin and started to track a line down Cas’s throat. Dean really wanted to just lick it off. Cas seemed to know that. He grinned at Dean, licking his lips and then taking his sweet time wiping the juice off his throat with his fingers. And then he sucked his fingers clean and Dean thought he might die.

Dean took the first chance he had to get Cas alone and told everyone that they would do the dishes. They did a few dishes. Then Dean grabbed Cas and set him on the counter, stepping between his legs and licking up his throat like he had wanted to earlier.

“Dean!” Cas gasped. “Forbidden sex world! Remember?” Cas kept glancing back at the kitchen door anxiously and had his hand on Dean’s shoulder like he might push him away. Dean just groaned and pulled Cas’s sweater down to suck at his collar bone. Cas’s breath hitched and his hand flew to Dean’s hair. Then he seemed to remember himself and pushed Dean back a little. “Forbidden! Different world!” He tried to remind Dean.

“Ugh, Cas that was a stupid idea, that just makes it even hotter. Forbidden sex is the hottest kind of sex,” Dean whined, moving back into Cas’s space.

“It was your idea,” Cas reminded him. “I’m just trying to follow your rules.” His resolve sounded like it was wearing though as Dean moved in closer. Dean’s nose brushed Cas’s and Cas added, “Also, your parents might, I don’t know, walk into their own kitchen!”

Dean chuckled a little, running his hands up Cas’s thighs. “So sassy.”

Cas’s hand returned to his hair, tightening in it as he secured Dean’s mouth to his. Dean dipped his tongue eagerly into Cas’s mouth to taste the leftover sweetness from the pie. He ran his hand back down along Cas’s leg to hook it over his hip and Cas tightened it around Dean, his calf digging into Dean’s ass. Dean wasn’t sure how long they kissed, one kiss turned into two and then three and then Dean lost count as their mouths continued to work together.

It was really makin’ Dean hot under the collar, especially the way Cas kept sucking and nipping at Dean’s lower lip. He seriously had a thing for Dean’s lower lip. Their kisses were quickly growing more heated and Dean was close to climbing up on the kitchen island with Cas.

“Are you guys- oh!”

Dean and Cas snapped apart to find Dean’s mother in the doorway. Her eyes were wide and a hot blush painted her cheeks but she also looked like she was trying not to laugh and failing.

Cas’s leg had tightened around his waist when they were interrupted and now Dean was trapped against Cas. “Cas! Let me go,” Dean grumbled, blushing up to his ears.

“Oh, sorry,” Cas’s face was just as hot as his and he released Dean, hopping off the counter. “Sorry, Mrs. Winchester.”

Mary did laugh then, loudly and with her head thrown back. “Don’t call me Mrs. Winchester, my god. You can just call me Mary.” She wiped tears from her eyes. “Christ, Dean, what are you, seventeen?” She continued to laugh and Dean wasn’t really sure what to do. She finally took a few steadying breaths. “If you guys are gonna make out in here you might wanna think about locking the door.”

“We weren’t- we were just-” Dean stumbled over his own words when he realized he really had no excuse.

His mother waved her hand to get him to stop. “I don’t care if you make out in here as long as my dishes actually get done.”

“Yeah, we’ll do the dishes now.”

His mother laughed softly again, shaking her head as she left the kitchen. “Oh!” She popped her head quickly back in. “And hurry up, Sam’s setting up some sort of game that we’re all gonna play in the living room.”

“Okay, yeah we’ll hurry up,” Dean assured her.

Dean and Cas actually did the dishes then.

“Would it be too high school of me to tell you that you’ve got a cool mom?” Cas asked, grinning at Dean.

Dean laughed a little, reaching for the plate Cas was handing him to dry. “Yeah she’s pretty awesome.” He finished drying the plate and was putting it away when he recalled a thought he’d had earlier that night. “Hey, Cas?”

“Mhm?”

“Do you think… do you believe in souls and all that?”

Cas gave the dish he was scrubbing a thoughtful look as he thought about it. “Perhaps. I think we’re all born unique, with certain qualities to us that can’t be placed there through any amount of nurturing. Why?”

“Remember that waitress from our first date?”

A fond smile lit up Cas’s face as he recalled and he handed Dean another clean dish to dry. “Yes, I remember.”

“Remember that crap she said about past lives? I was just thinkin’... I don’t know I just feel like I’ve known you longer than a few months is all.”

Cas finished washing the last thing in the sink, a spoon, and handed it to Dean to dry before stepping behind him to wrap his arms around Dean and hook his chin over his shoulder. “Then maybe we did know each other in a past life. I think that’s a nice thought.”

“That we used to know each other?” Dean asked.

“That even in another life we still found each other.”

Dean laughed a little, twisting to look at Cas. “You might not be all that romantic but you sure are a sap.”

Cas grinned at him and leaned forward to capture his lips in a soft kiss. “Maybe we’re just kindred spirits.”

“Dude, are you quoting Anne of Green Gables at me?”

“Maybe.” Cas kissed him again before unwinding his arms from around his waist and reaching for his hand. “Come on my bosom friend, let’s go play board games with your family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So still more family fun time to come. *dances the cha cha straight into a mental ward, then locks the door and swallows the key* Why? I don't know, maybe cuz I'm CRAZY!! *laser beam noises* And it's 4 in the morning. So you know... give me a break with these author's notes, I'm special.
> 
> I love how none of you had any faith in Dean and Castiel’s ability to keep it in their pants. Like immediately you were all like BULLSHIT. We shall see. They might just keep their pants snakes tamed after all. That was was a gross metaphor. Goodbye I'm going to go sleep for a thousand years now. 
> 
> I love you all, I bow to you and thank you for your ongoing support of my madness.
> 
> Oh and one more thing. Cake can adopt, DAD!


	25. Chapter 25

They were playing go fish, since Uno had gotten a little too real. The whole family was nestled up in a wide circle on the floor in front of the fireplace. Amelia had her legs strewn across Sam’s lap, who was leaning back against the loveseat. Mary was sitting cross legged across from John in their little circle, and Dean was leaning up against Cas’s shoulder, so he could cheat.

But he figured if Cas was dumb enough to let someone lean up against his shoulder when they were playing a card game, he kinda deserved it. Dean was just waiting to be called out. Cas kept shooting him suspicious looks when Dean would guess his cards right but he didn’t say anything.

“Do you have…” Dean pretended to think. “A six?”

Cas turned to glare at him suspiciously, knocking Dean off his shoulder. “Are you cheating?”

Dean gasped dramatically, hand over his heart. “ _Me? Cheat?_ Why I never.” Dean couldn’t keep the grin off his face anymore and Cas shoved him in the shoulder, sending Dean teetering off to the side as he laughed.

“You cheated at _go fish_?” Sam asked, using his disappointed parent voice, even though the corner of his mouth was turned up.

“Well he’s out,” Cas said, then looked around their little circle. “That seems fair, right?”

“You’re off the island, Dean!” Amelia announced with a wave of her arm. She had probably had one too many glasses of wine.

His mother had the same expression on her face as Sam did, disappointed but amused and even John was grinning down at his cards. The power of alcohol.

“Fine by me.” Dean tossed his cards into the center pile. "I'm gonna go grab a beer."

"And I think I'm gonna head up to bed," John announced. "'Night everyone." They all bid John goodnight and then Sam asked if they all wanted to play poker instead.

Mary said she was gonna just get a drink with Dean and asked if he wanted to join her on the porch. She wasn’t very good at being subtle when she wanted to talk. She grabbed a beer for herself out of the fridge and Dean followed her out onto the porch.

She tugged the tarp off the porch swing and took a seat, patting the spot next to her. Dean sat down in the familiar seat, leaning back and pushing the swing softly back and forth.

“Anything on your mind, mom?” Dean asked with a small grin as he sipped his beer.

She laughed lightly and leaned over to rest her head on Dean’s shoulder. “Yes, but let’s just sit here quietly for a moment.” She breathed out softly and shut her eyes.

Dean leaned back into his mother’s side and let his mind wander. Dean had always been close to his mother growing up. He wouldn’t have survived if it wasn’t for her. Especially in his teen years. Sitting out on this bench was actually somewhat of an old habit for the two of them.

When Dean was a kid, him and Sam would sit on his mom’s lap while she rocked all of them in this swing and told them stories about vampires and ghouls, demons and angels. And of course the two brothers that hunted them down.

Then when Dean had gotten a little older and started to get picked on in school, he’d lean against his mom’s side out on this swing while she rocked them both and told him stories about a man who had to go through hell in order to save the world. She told him that all of this man’s suffering had made him stronger. He never would have been able to save all those people if he hadn’t been through hell first.

Eventually she stopped telling him the stories, but they’d still come out here, and she’d lean against him when he’d gotten too big to lean against her and they’d just rock softly.

“I’ve missed you, Dean,” she sighed.

Dean blinked back tears and settled his cheek on top of his mom’s head. “I missed you too, mom. ‘m sorry it’s been so long.”

“I understand. We’re a long drive from Lawrence and I’m sure you’re busy. Just call more often. Don’t bother texting, I’m still no good at that.”

“Don’t make excuses for me, mom. I’m just shitty at keeping in touch. I’ll call more, I promise. And I can drive out more often. Three hours isn’t that long.”

“Yes it is. It’s alright, sweetheart. I just like knowing what’s going on with you.”

Dean made a promise to himself then to call his mother at least once a week. “I like hearin’ what’s goin’ on with you too.” Dean bumped his socked foot into hers. “Any juicy neighborhood gossip?"

She laughed lightly and straightened up so she could see him clearly. “Remember Mrs. Talbot?” Dean nodded. “She invited me and your father to a swingers party.” His mom raised her eyebrows, grinning and took a sip of her beer.

“Mom!” Dean could feel himself blushing up to the tips of his ears because of his mother for a second time that night. “I don’t need to know about that.” He took a swig from his own beer before looking back at his mother. “Did you go?”

She started laughing.

“Mom!”

She patted his arm reassuringly. “Don’t worry, Dean. Your father isn’t that adventurous.”

That wasn’t very reassuring. “Well if _you’re_ gonna be adventurous, just be safe.” He was brick red but he felt he should remind his mom that even if she couldn’t get pregnant, she should still wear a condom. And what the hell was he doing doling out advice in case his mom wanted to go out and cheat on his dad? Or swing on his dad, he guessed. It was weird, but he guessed the idea didn’t really bother him all that much. He wanted his mom to be happy. He knew she was comfortable in her marriage, not necessarily happy. She deserved whatever made her happy. If that meant swinging with the neighbors, Dean wasn’t gonna judge.

“Anyway, that wasn’t what I wanted to talk about,” Mary said, pulling him from his thoughts.

“So what did you wanna talk about?”

“Um,” she rooted around in her pocket for a minute before pulling out a silver band. “I wanted to give this to you. It’s my mother’s. I know it’s um- it’s a woman’s ring but I think you can- well I figure you can get it resized.”

Dean knew his mouth had fallen open and he was gaping at his mother with wide eyes as she stammered through her words, flushing a bit. The stammering was definitely a trait she had passed on to Dean. But she was handing Dean her _mother’s ring_. Her _wedding_ ring!

“Here,” she pushed the ring at him again and Dean finally opened his palm so she could drop it in.

“Why are you giving this to me?” Dean asked, finally finding his words.

His mother smiled at him warmly then, the corners of her eyes crinkling, and she patted him on the shoulder. “I forgot how clueless you could be.” She shrugged again, trying to play off the emotion of the situation. “Dean, the way that boy in there looks at you… He looks at you like you hung the moon. And I have _never_ seen you look at anyone the way you look at him. You’re gonna need that ring sooner or later.”

Dean was overwhelmed. His throat felt tight again and he couldn’t get over the fact that his mother had just handed him her own mother’s ring. “I… But- I mean we’ve only known each other a few months…”

Mary just laughed. “Dean it wouldn’t matter if you had only known him for an hour. That boy’s your soulmate. You’re gonna be lookin’ at him with that same look in a month, and it’s still gonna be on your face in sixty years.”

Dean was silent for a moment. “How are you so sure about this?”

“Because I’m a wise old woman and I know things.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay, old woman.”

“Hey!” His mom elbowed him. “I’m still thirty nine to you, young man.”

Dean carefully pocketed the ring, making a mental note to put it somewhere safer as soon as he could. “But, really… what makes you so sure?”

“I know you, Dean. You’ve only brought home two other people. Aaron, and Cassie. And they were both amazing, and you cared about them a lot, I could tell. But what you had with them was like holding a candle next to the sun compared to what you have with Castiel. It’s just one of those things that’s pretty damn obvious, honey.”

Dean grinned and picked at the label of his beer bottle. “Thanks for you know, being cool with everything, mom. I mean, more than cool. You gave me your mother’s damn ring. That’s, that’s um-” Dean cut himself off because he was tearing up again.

His mother pulled him into a hug. “Sorry your father’s a bit of a jackass. I’ll make him watch Brokeback Mountain, maybe that’ll soften him up a little.”

Dean laughed into his mom’s shoulder, squeezing her a little tighter. “I love you, mom.”

“I love you too, honey.” She pat his back one more time and he released her, glancing back at the front door.

“How much do you think Cas owes Sam and Ames at this point?”

“He’s gonna owe them his damn house if you don’t go and rescue him.”

They ducked back inside to find that Cas was actually winning. Dean probably shouldn’t have been so surprised, Cas had a pretty stellar poker face.

They finished their round and then Dean tugged Cas up to bed. He was exhausted and he didn’t want to give his mother the chance to tell Cas those embarrassing childhood stories. Which he was almost positive is what she’d do if he let Cas stay downstairs without him.

Dean was brushing his teeth when Cas came wandering into the bathroom having changed into his pajamas already. Which this night were his trusty pink pajama bottoms, bumble bee socks, and a very stripey blue, purple and red t-shirt.

“What did you and your mom talk about?” Cas asked, putting some toothpaste on his own toothbrush and starting to scrub.

Dean tried to hide his blush by spitting and rinsing his mouth out. “Um, just catching up.”

Cas narrowed his eyes a bit at Dean, obviously seeing there was more to it than that. But he didn’t push. Dean ducked back into their room, taking the ring from his pocket and tucking it safely into the zipper pocket in his bag. He’d have to think about where he was gonna hide it when they got back home.

He changed into his own pajamas, which were much less colorful than Cas’s and got under the covers of the small bed nearest to the window. Cas came back out of the bathroom and shut off the lights before climbing into the other bed.

They were both on their sides so they were facing each other. But the three feet between them felt like a chasm.

“This is weird,” Dean whispered into the dark.

“Maybe we should try facing the other way,” Cas whispered back. He heard the other bed creak as Cas shifted to face the other way. Dean did the same but it still felt really weird. It was dead silent in the room for a few minutes, save for the constant squeaking coming from Cas’s bed as he tossed and turned. Then he heard a loud sigh and Cas was standing beside his bed. “Scoot over.”

Dean grinned and scooted over as far as he could in the small bed. Which was not very far, it was a single. Cas crawled under the covers with him and wrapped his arms around Dean, tucking his face into the back of his neck. Dean let out a tired breath and tried to get comfortable. It was kind of impossible though. This bed was entirely too small for two six foot tall men. “This isn’t working,” Dean sighed.

“Well I’m not moving. Which is your fault by the way. I think I’ve become addicted to cuddling with you.”

Dean snorted out a laugh. “Did you really just say you were addicted to cuddling with me?”

“I am! I can’t even fall asleep if there’s more than an inch of space between us. I’d call that addicted.”

Dean laughed lightly again. “Should I start cutting you off then? Am I like the crack dealer of cuddles?”

Cas’s arms tightened around him. “Don’t cut me off.”

“You are addicted,” Dean teased, running his hands over the arms Cas had folded across his chest. He sighed. “I think I am too. And this conversation never leaves this room, got it?”

Cas chuckled against the back of his neck. “Got it.”

Well since it seemed the sleeping arrangements weren’t gonna change Dean just settled as comfortably as he could in Cas’s arms and shut his eyes. He had begun to drift off when Cas spoke softly.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean asked sleepily.

“What _was_ your big secret? I forgot about trying to figure it out.”

Dean grinned and laughed softly. “My big secret was that I was in love with you. Charlie helped me figure it out.” He decided to leave out the part about the cosmo quiz. “Which was why she was being all weird in that coffee shop. She was teasing me about it.”

“Oh.” There was another few moments of silence. Dean didn’t shut his eyes again since he was almost positive Cas was gonna ask another question. That was usually how it went with these little night time conversations. “When did you realize you loved me?”

Dean grinned. “Remember after that first weekend we spent together, when I blew you in my classroom?”

“Mhm.” He could hear the grin in Cas’s voice.

“It was right after that.”

They fell into another comfortable silence after that. Cas’s thumb was absentmindedly running back and forth over his heart and Dean could feel his cheek pressed against the back of his neck.

“What about you?” Dean asked quietly. “When do you realize?”

“Well, I think I had been falling for you a while. Before I even realized it. But the first time I put the word love to my feelings was when you took me out to that field. After Cole caught us.”

Dean smiled as he recalled the way Cas had looked at him that day. “Aww you loved me before we even had our second date.” Dean teased.

“Don’t feel too bad that it took you a week to catch up. I knew you were a little slow when we got into this. I was prepared to wait.”

Dean laughed again. “So falling in love is a competition now?”

Cas ran the back of his palm along Dean’s cheek. “Oh sweet, simple, Dean. _Everything_ is a competition, my dear.”  

Dean giggled as he squirmed away from Cas’s hand. “You’re such a weirdo.”

Cas chuckled throatily and pet his face one more time before resettling his palm across Dean’s chest. “Weird together though, right?”

“You know it,” Dean replied with a grin. “Hey uh, thanks for comin’ up here with me. I know you were really nervous about it. So just, thanks. Everything’s a lot easier if I have you by my side.”

Cas pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. “You’re welcome. I really enjoyed meeting your family. Even your father wasn’t so bad if he wasn’t talking about anyone’s sexuality. You have a great family. You all have a closeness that I never really had amongst my own family. I’m a bit envious.”

“No need to envy somethin’ that’s yours.” Dean played with the fingers against his chest a bit. “You’re my family, Cas. So you know, what’s mine is yours and all that.”

Cas’s hand returned to his cheek to turn his head so Dean was facing him. Cas had that same look of awe on his face that he’d had when Dean had taken him out to that field. Dean twisted in his arms so he could face Cas without feeling like he was about to snap his neck. “I’m your family?” Cas asked, a hopeful smile pulled up the corner of his lips and his eyes were a bit shiny.

Dean just nodded, a warm smile tugging at his own lips. Cas pulled him into a tender kiss with the hand on his cheek, his thumb brushing over Dean’s cheekbones. Dean sighed into the kiss and wound his hand over Cas’s hip, tugging him just the smallest bit closer. Their kisses bled into each other again but they managed to keep them soft and affection without getting too steamy.

“You’re my family, too.” Cas told him. He whispered it fiercely, expression completely serious, like he didn’t want Dean to be able to have one doubt in his mind about the truth in his statement. Dean just smiled and pressed his lips into Cas’s again. He pulled away when he felt a yawn rising up his throat.

“Wanna go to sleep for real now?” Dean asked tiredly.

Cas nodded. “Go to sleep, baby.” Dean twisted back around in Cas’s arms and felt Cas settle in tight against his back.

“Night, Cas, love you.”

“Spokoynoy nochi moya lyubov’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you my beautiful readers.
> 
> And I just want you all to know, if you're going through a rough time, that you will come out of it for the better. Just like Dean going through hell in order to save the world. It's corny but it's true. Your suffering isn't meaningless. *hugs you all through the internet* Sometimes you just need to be told that this dark period won't last forever, and that it isn't all pointless. And I"m not saying that in a 'god has a plan for you' sort of way or anything. I just mean that going through stuff like that makes you stronger. I know sometimes I just need to be reminded that I am going to be okay and that YOU mean something. You specifically. 
> 
> You mean something, and you will be okay. You're stronger than you think.


	26. Chapter 26

“Ewww! Why are you guys _cuddling_?”

 And that was how Dean woke up. His first thought was to wonder why the hell there was apparently a little boy in their room. Cas had protective arms wrapped around him, which tightened at the sound of the shrill voice.

Dean pried his tired eyes open and looked towards the end of the bed. There was a boy that looked around eight, with a totally icked out expression on his face as he stared at the two of them. Who the hell was this kid?!

“Who are you?” Dean grumbled.

“Chad, I’m nine,” He told them proudly.

“Ok, Chad, well what the hell are you doing in our room?”

Cas finally stirred, not unwrapping his arms from around Dean as he turned his baleful gaze on the boy at the end of their bed. Cas was really not a morning person.

“Your mom told me I could wake you up.” He shrugged and began hopping on their bed. “Stop cuddling and wake up! Why’re you cuddling anyway? You’re both _boys_!”

“Because we’re boyfriends. Stop bouncing on the bed!” Dean griped, his voice still gruff from sleep.

“Mommy says boys can only date girls.” Chad told them matter of factly as he continued to _bounce on their fucking bed._

 “Yeah well your mommy’s a liar,” Cas snarked.

What did Dean say? Cas really wasn’t a morning person.

“No she _isn’t_!” The boy squealed angrily. 

“Yes she _is_ ,” Cas retorted. He might have regressed back to a ten year old at this point in the morning.

“Okay, okay,” Dean interrupted the two of them before this could devolve into a heated debate of ‘is!’ ‘isn’t!’ ‘is!’ ‘isn’t!’. “We’re getting up, why don’t you go let everyone know we’re up, okay Chad?”

Chad finally hopped off their bed and ran out of their room to thud down the stairs and inform the masses of their awakening. Dean groaned and fell back against the pillows. He didn’t wanna meet whoever the hell had raised that little shit.

“Are we getting up?” Cas asked him, his gravelly voice somehow even more so in the morning hours.

Dean sighed. “Yeah I guess so.”

Cas sighed as well and finally released him from his kung fu cuddle grip. Dean heard a loud thud and looked over abruptly to find Cas on the floor.

“What the hell happened?” Dean asked.

“I forgot we were in a single.” And that was the only explanation Cas gave before disappearing into the bathroom. Yeah, he was pretty sure Cas had just fallen out of their bed.

Dean followed Cas into the bathroom, finding Cas pissing while he brushed his teeth.

“Dean,” Cas groaned around his toothbrush. “I’m already in here.”

“Mhm,” Dean agreed, grabbing his own toothbrush. “And now so am I.” He squirted some toothpaste onto his brush and rubbed his eyes as he brushed his teeth.

He heard the toilet flush and then Cas was spitting in the sink. “Don’t come in here when I’m urinating. It’s gross.”

Dean scrunched up his face. “Urinating?” Dean snorted, pulling his toothbrush out of his mouth for a moment so he could ask, “Why? It’s not like it’s anything I haven’t seen before.”

Cas rolled his eyes and started to wash his face. “That’s not the point.”

“Well wha’ is the poin’?” Dean asked around his toothbrush.

“Boundaries,” Cas responded, leaning back against the sink with folded arms.

Dean spit and propped a hand on his hip. “Boundaries are stupid.” Cas was about to start talking again so Dean spoke up first. “Okay, not _all_ boundaries. But piss boundaries are stupid. I wouldn’t come in here if you were shitting or something, but if you’re just taking a piss who gives a fuck?”

Cas looked like he was trying not to grin. “Dean, it’s just gross.”

Dean shrugged. “I don’t think it’s gross.” Cas huffed a frustrated breath. “Look,” Dean said, stepping a little closer and placing a hand on Cas’s hip. “If you really don’t want to me to come in if you’re pissing, then I won’t. I just think it’s stupid and unnecessary. Kay?”

Cas released another somewhat frustrated breath but a grin played at the corners of his mouth. Dean stepped a little closer, grinning. The smile Cas was fighting finally took over his face and he wrapped a hand around the back of Dean’s neck, tugging him in. “You’re annoying,” Cas muttered before kissing him.

Dean grinned into the kiss, wrapping his hands a little tighter around Cas’s hips and pulling him in snug against Dean. Cas tasted minty from the toothpaste. Dean caught Cas’s soft bottom lip between his, laving it with his tongue as Cas’s hand crept steadily into his hair. It was just a warm slide of lips and a little tongue and they were too caught up in the feeling of the other to hear someone thumping up the stairs.

“Your mother wants everyone down- Jesus!”

They jumped apart at the sound of his father’s voice and Dean found John with his hands firmly over his eyes. “Uh, sorry, Dad. We’re um, we’re comin’ down.”

“Can you not-” He waved the hand that wasn’t covering his eyes around as he grimaced. “-do your gay stuff in the house? That’s something I could go my life without seeing.”

“No yeah, Dad, I totally get it,” Dean retorted sarcastically. “Seeing two people kiss is a really traumatizing experience.”

John pulled his hand from his eyes to pin Dean with a glare. “It’s bad enough that you do it in the first place. I don’t want to walk around my own home and have to worry about seeing it!”

Dean took a few steps forward so he wasn’t having a conversation with his dad from ten feet away. “Grow the hell up,” he snapped. He was just over it. He was over his father acting like his sexuality wasn’t real. He was tired of him acting like gay was a dirty word. And he was tired of his father being grossed out by him like that goddamn little boy that woke them up. He was over it.

“Don’t you talk to me like that,” John bit back, his voice rising as he stabbed a finger at Dean. “This is _my_ house, and I am still your father. You can show me some goddamn respect.”  
  


“Oh please,” Dean scoffed. “Like how you show _me_ so much respect? You-”

“Dean,” Cas interrupted him with a gentle voice and a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Cas giving him the wide warning eyes.

He let out an annoyed huff. “Fine.” He turned back to his father. “We’re leaving after breakfast anyway, you won’t have to deal with us after that. We’re going downstairs now.”

His father didn’t respond and Dean and Castiel went down to find everyone else already sitting around the table with coffee and pancakes. The little boy that had woken them up, Chad, was sitting on what Dean assumed was his mother’s lap. Chad’s mom seemed to be having a conversation with Mary as she sipped her own coffee. The boy levelled Cas with a glare and crossed his arms. Probably didn’t like Cas calling his mommy a liar all that much.

Dean pulled out a chair and sat down, grabbing a plate and loading it up. Chad’s mom finally glanced up from Mary then and seemed surprised at Dean and Cas’s arrival. Mary glanced up then too.

“Oh, morning, boys,” Mary greeted them. “This is our neighbor, Debbie, and her son Chad, who you already met.”

Debbie smiled tightly at them. “Good morning.” She squinted at the two of them, like if she could see their pajama shirts clearly enough she’d be able to figure out what the nature of their relationship was. Dean just shoveled pancakes into his mouth as she studied them. “Are you… are you two… _gay_?” She whispered the word gay.

“Nope,” Dean responded around a mouthful of his mother’s delicious pancakes. Cas didn’t seem to wanna talk to this woman much either, though he didn’t try to talk around his mouthful.

“Oh, so… he’s a family friend?” She gestured to Cas. Mary looked like she was close to booting Debbie to the curb.

“Nope,” Dean replied again.

“I think I’m friends with your family,” Cas said.

“Yeah but that’s not what she was askin’,” Dean explained.

“I’m sorry, I’m confused,” Debbie spoke up again, trying to smile politely though it was obvious she was frustrated. “What exactly is the nature of your relationship?”

“I think the exact nature could be described as: none of your business,” Dean told her with a polite smile of his own.

Sam and Amelia were chuckling over their own food and Cas was trying to keep the grin off his face again. Mary was hiding her own smirk behind the hand her chin was propped on.

“Well,” Debbie responded, sounding offended and looking back at Mary then. “I’ll give you the details about our neighborhood watch party later, Mary. I’m disappointed, but I can’t say I’m all that surprised that _you_ have raised such rude children.” She got up then, grabbing Chad by the hand and muttering, “The apple doesn’t fall from the tree,” as she made her way out the door.

“Jeez,” Dean muttered with raised eyebrows. “What crawled up her ass and died?”

“She’s just kind of a bitch,” Mary responded, leaning back and sipping her coffee. “One of the mailboxes on our street got smashed in and now the more uppity neighbors want to form some sort of neighborhood watch.” She huffed a laugh, shaking her head. “They obviously haven’t had teenagers yet.”

They talked a little more about annoying neighbors, Sam and Amelia having fun telling a story about the insane old man who lives next to them and is always wandering around naked to commune with nature. Dean was a bit horrified by that but figured that probably wasn’t even that uncommon in _California_. Bunch of hippies.

His father didn’t bother coming down until they were all dressed and ready to leave. His mother had already pulled Sam to the side briefly, speaking low and they were both teary eyed when they hugged goodbye. His mother pulled Dean into a hug then, telling him he better call and to take care of himself. When she hugged Cas she whispered something in his ear, though Dean couldn’t hear it. Cas just nodded at her with a small smile when she pulled back. Dean would have to interrogate him about that later.

John gave Sam the one armed man hug, and was stiff when Amelia wrapped both her arms around his neck. After a minute he eased up a little and patted her back awkwardly. John and Dean looked at each other for a moment, both unsure of how to say goodbye. Dean had rarely seen John look so awkward, he scratched his head a bit, looking at his feet and Dean decided to give him a break and just tugged him into a hug. Again, John was stiff for a moment before relaxing a bit and hugging Dean back.

“Uh, take care of yourself, alright, Dean?” John grumbled, sounding sincere and there was a note of apology in his voice. But that might have just been wishful thinking on Dean’s part.

Dean pulled back, smiling at his father a bit. “You too, Dad.”

Cas held out his hand then and John took it, pumping firmly. “It was… it was nice to meet you, Castiel.” He spoke gruffly and Dean could tell that this was hard for him, but John had a small smile on his face and Dean realized he was trying.

“It was nice to meet you too,” Cas replied, smiling at his father.

Dean was actually a little sad to see his childhood home shrink in his rear view mirror as they drove away. He had thought he would be overjoyed to get to leave. But he found that he already missed his mother, and despite his father’s many downfalls, he was still Dean’s father, and Dean did love him. It had been nice to see his parents.

Dean could feel himself getting a little misty eyed thinking about it so he jammed a tape in and cranked the volume.

  
  
  
  


Dean was going to kill his brother. He was currently debating between beating him to death or a more subtle method. Weren’t apple seeds poisonous?

Why was he going to kill his brother? Oh who knows, maybe because Sam had decided that while they were all trapped in the car he was gonna read the Star Trek fan fiction Dean had written as a teenager aloud to everyone. _Why_ Sam had this downloaded onto his phone, Dean had no idea. But he did know that if he heard one more word of his horribly written, unfortunately graphic, Star Trek fan fucking fiction that he was gonna drive this car into a ditch.

“...Spock had never done anything like this before. Good thing Kirk was experienced enough for the both of them. He reached for-”

“Okay! Okay! Enough!” Dean shouted from the front seat, probably redder than he had been in his entire life while everyone else in the car was laughing so hard they were crying. “One more word and I’m digging out the pictures from your goth phase in middle school,” Dean warned.

Sam stopped laughing and tucked his phone back into his pocket.

“ _Why_ on _earth_ would you _write_ that?” Cas wheezed, still fucking laughing.

“‘Cause I was and still am a _gigantic_ dork!” Dean exclaimed. “I didn’t know it was gonna come back to haunt me in my thirties.” Dean glared at Sam in the rearview mirror. “When the hell did you even find that, asshole?”

Sam grinned, laughing a little again. “Mom sent me a bunch of stuff she found when she was cleaning out the attic. Your little story was in a box labeled: Boring science shit. I guess mom just assumed it was mine. Was that like your way of deterring people from opening the box?”

“Well it worked. It remained unopened for almost twenty years.”

“I’m so glad mom sent that to me,” Sam said, chuckling.

“You’re such a little shit,” Dean muttered. “You just love embarrassing me.”

“Yeah, it’s called being a little brother.”

Dean reached behind his seat, trying to smack Sam but just got his hand swatted by a giant moose paw for his effort. “Ow! I hate you.”

“Yeah love you too, Dean.” Sam smirked at him in the rearview mirror.

“So,” Cas spoke up, finally having stopped laughing, though he was still a little breathless from it. “In your story, Spock and Captain Kirk learned their love for the other was reciprocated when an alien hit them with a truth beam and locked them in a room together?” Cas asked him, mouth pulled to the side as he tried not to bust out laughing.

“Yes,” Dean sighed.

“It was very creative,” Cas’s voice strained as he tried desperately to hold in his laughter.

Dean sighed again. “Just laugh before you combust.”

Cas erupted into laughter, head falling onto Dean’s shoulder as he shook. “You are _such_ a dork.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

Thankfully Sam didn’t pull out his phone again the rest of the drive and Dean made himself feel better by telling every embarrassing Sam story he knew. It wasn’t really that satisfying, Sam didn’t do a lot of embarrassing things very often.

  
  
  
  


Sam and Ames were gonna be with them until Sunday. It was still only Saturday and it was a lot harder than Dean had thought it would be to share a bed with Cas platonically. Cas fucking drove him crazy. With his stupid, sexy body, and his stupid, sexy voice, and his stupid, big hands with long stupid fingers and his stupid lips. It was all very stupid.

‘Stupid _hot_ , am I right?’

I hate that you’re my brain.

‘Psh, you love me. I’m gonna go take a little siesta, you have fun with Cas.’

No, brain! Don’t leave me! Without you I’ll have nothing but my dick to think with! Brain? His brain had winked slyly and vamoosed. That dashing bastard.

Cas reemerged from the bathroom with a towel slung low around his waist. His hair was sopping and there was fucking water dripping down his torso. He probably hadn’t even bothered actually trying to dry himself. Cas was _not_ some innocent little puppy who had no idea what he was doing by walking out here dripping wet in nothing but a towel. He knew _exactly_ what he did to Dean.

Dean groaned and rolled so his face was smooshed in his pillow. He heard Cas chuckling and the towel drop to the ground.

“You better put some clothes on before you get in bed,” Dean griped, voice muffled by the pillow he was talking into.

He felt the bed shift and turned his head warily to face Cas. He had only bothered throwing on a pair of tight boxers. It was practically the dude version of lingerie. And he was still all wet.

“Can you please go put your turtleneck on?” Dean whined. That was probably one of the only articles of clothing in the world that Cas didn’t look cute in. Well he still looked cute. But turtlenecks were _never_ sexy. You could be Beyonce and you wouldn’t look sexy in a turtleneck.

Cas just sighed. “Dean it’s a lot warmer in your apartment than mine.”

Yeah no shit, his heater wasn’t broken. “Not _that_ warm,” Dean said, pointing eyes at Cas’s lack of clothing.

“Warm enough,” Cas replied, rolling on to his side so he was facing Dean.

“We’re _just_ going to bed,” Dean told him, feeling like Cas needed the reminder that no sexy times were about be had.

Cas grinned. “Can I get a goodnight kiss then?”

Dean grinned back and tapped his cheek. Cas crawled towards him and Dean almost groaned again. He leaned down and kissed Dean’s cheek. Dean shouldn’t have agreed to let Cas put his lips anywhere on him. Because that was _not_ a peck on the cheek. It was a lingering, teasing, hot kiss that roamed over his cheek and down his jaw.

Dean had finally had enough of Cas’s teasing kisses and pushed him flat on his back before straddling him. Cas was looking up at him with a small smirk. Dean ran his hand up Cas’s damp chest slowly, stopping at the center and leaving his palm there so Cas couldn’t move beneath him. Cas ran his hands up Dean’s thighs, keeping his eyes on Dean as he did.

Dean was feeling torn. On the one hand, his brother and soon to be sister in law were just behind his _very_ thin wall. On the other hand, his hot boyfriend was beneath him, raring and ready to go. He decided to compromise.

“We can make out,” Dean told him. “Nothing past second base. Got it?”

“Got it,” Cas told him, grinning smugly before flipping them and straddling one of Dean’s thighs. Cas ran his hand up Dean’s chest then. “So what’s considered second base?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Nothing below the waist.”

“So can this come off?” Cas asked, tugging at Dean’s t-shirt.

Dean thought on it for a moment before sitting it up and tugging it over his head, tossing it on the floor. Cas grinned again and leaned in to kiss Dean. It was like Cas was just doing everything he could to work Dean up. Licking into his mouth hot and slow and running his hand up Dean’s chest, teasing at his nipples. He pushed Dean back down against the bed, settling against him but careful to keep his hips still.

Dean ran his own hands down the planes of Cas’s back. Cas’s lips roamed from his mouth and down the expanse of his neck. He moved slowly, like he was savoring it as he tasted Dean’s skin. So slowly that Dean barely registered that he continued to move lower, until he was licking a line across Dean’s ribs. He moved down even lower, sucking at Dean’s hip.

“Cas,” Dean warned.

“I want to taste you,” Cas murmured into his skin, nipping at his hip bone and laving the mark with his wide tongue.

“You kind of already are,” Dean reminded him, breathing heavier.

“You know what I mean,” Cas’s voice was low and he was watching Dean with dark eyes. He crawled back up Dean’s body until he was settled over him. Then he lowered himself and ground down against Dean slowly so Dean could feel just how hard Cas was. Dean stifled his moan and grabbed Cas’s hips, stilling them. “Fine,” he grunted frustratedly, before rolling off of Dean and resettling on his back. He lifted his hips then, peeling off his boxers and tossing them on the floor.

“Cas! What the hell are you doing?”

Cas sighed. “Dean if you don’t want to satisfy me, I’ll satisfy myself.”

Dean gaped as Cas settled with his knees bent and feet planted on the bed, legs spread obscenely. He licked his palm a few times and shut his eyes as he started to stroke his cock. He ran his hand up his own chest as he did, rubbing his nipples. And he wouldn’t stop _moving_. Just these little movements. Like the slow way his hips undulated as he pumped his cock, or the way his chest heaved and his back arched up and then back down. Or how his mouth worked open and shut as soft sounds fell from his lips.

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean breathed out. “That’s not fair.”

Cas didn’t open his eyes, just threaded his free hand into his hair and tugged. “I’m not asking you to do anything.” His hand twisted as it reached the top of his cock and he used his thumb to spread his precum around the head and back down the length of him. “You can watch though.”

Like _not_ watching was even an option. Dean was fucking glued to the spot, unable to do anything but stare as Cas got himself off a foot away from Dean.

Cas started to suck on his index and middle fingers in the most obscene way imaginable. Dean’s own dick was aching as he watched. Cas reached back down then, middle finger circling his entrance before pushing slowly in. Cas moaned softly, low enough that they wouldn’t be able to hear it in the next room. Cas bit his lip a little roughly and pushed his finger further inside himself, gasp turning into another low moan as he apparently found his prostate.

Fuck, this was the hottest thing Dean had ever seen. And he’d watched _a lot_ of porn. He reached down to palm his own cock, searching for some relief as Cas slipped a second finger in and started to fuck himself, hips pushing down on his fingers.

“What are you thinking about?” Dean asked breathlessly.

“You,” Cas responded in a breathless voice of his own.

“God,” Dean groaned.

Cas chuckled darkly, stroking his cock a little quicker though his movements were still slow. A low groan tumbled out of Cas’s throat. “ _Dean_ ,” Cas moaned out his name.

“Jesus _fuck_ , Cas,” Dean moaned in response.

There was Castiel’s throaty laugh again. “You’ve really got a mouth on you, you know that? Mm… it’s hot. You should keep talking.”

Dean reached down to stroke his own cock then. Technically they weren’t having sex, so they still weren’t breaking the no sex rule. Technically. “You drive me fucking _crazy_ ,” Dean let his voice drop into something huskier.

Cas’s breath hitched and his moves became a little sloppier. Pumping his fingers more roughly in and out of himself. It couldn’t be comfortable, especially without lube. Dean stroked his own cock a little harder.

“You’re so fucking _hot_. Like jesus christ, Cas you have no idea.”

Cas finally opened his eyes, moaning when he saw Dean fisting his own cock and his breath picked up. Dean wanted to reach out and touch so badly. He had never seen someone look so absolutely beautiful and _wrecked_ like this. He threaded his fingers through Cas’s hair, tugging. Cas gasped and then moaned out, “ _Oh,_ _Dean_ ,” as he came, white painting his chest.

Dean climbed on top of him, licking the sticky mess off his chest and then sucking his fingers clean. Cas groaned again and reached down to stroke Dean. Dean bent back down, licking into Cas’s mouth as he thrust into his fist. It was over far too quickly, but Dean had been on the edge of orgasm for a while. He groaned against Cas, teeth scraping across his bottom lip as he came.

He panted, resting his forehead against Cas’s. “You cheated,” Dean said, still breathless.

Cas laughed softly and ran his hands up Dean’s sides. “At what?”

“Our no sex rule. You cheated.”

“I like to think of it as playing creatively.”

“Jackass.” Dean pressed soft kisses into the lips Cas had been tearing at with his teeth. Cas’s fingers found his hair again and he held him in place as he lapped at the seam of Dean’s lips. Dean parted his lips easily and ran his tongue along Cas’s.

They kissed lazily for a little while longer before Dean rolled off of him and went to grab a washcloth from the bathroom. He wiped Cas’s chest down and dumped the cloth in the laundry bin in the corner before climbing back into bed. He was thoroughly exhausted at this point. He scooted closer to Cas, throwing an arm across his naked waist and tugging him a little closer.

“I love you, Dean,” Cas said suddenly.

Dean cracked an eye open, grinning. “I know.” Cas smacked his shoulder. “I love you too, Cas. G’night, baby.”

Cas murmured his own goodnight in russian, scooting closer to Dean under the covers so that Dean was pretty much draped across his chest.

They were both drifting off to sleep when they heard a low moan and a thump on the wall separating Dean’s room and the guest bedroom. Gross. Did they really have to do that in _Dean’s_ apartment? When he was just a room away!

‘Hypocrite,’ his brain muttered.

Yeah well, still. Dean nuzzled closer to Cas and grabbed a pillow to place over his head and hopefully block out any sounds that might bleed through Dean’s extraordinarily thin walls.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They did their best to keep their pants snakes tamed. They tried... kind of. Well Dean tried.


	27. Chapter 27

Sam and Ames weren’t going to be moving down to Lawrence until after the wedding, which was set loosely for June. So Dean really wasn’t sure when he was gonna get to see them again. Maybe Dean would fly out to California for spring break. He’d never been to the west coast actually, or seen the ocean. He was thirty two, he should probably see the ocean. Plus Cas apparently grew up in Oregon, and that’s like right above California. He’d probably enjoy returning to his homeland for the week.

Dean had pretty much been wondering how accurate the Jaws movies were when it came to shark attacks the whole drive to the airport. If he was gonna go see a goddamn ocean it sure as hell wasn’t gonna be the last thing he ever saw. He was not gonna get eaten by a shark. He wondered what sort of precautions you had to make to ensure that you wouldn’t be eaten by a shark. Cas probably knew. If he grew up near an ocean he had probably gone swimming in it all the time.

“Dean?”

Dean glanced up from his steering wheel to find Sam bent down next to his window with his bag in hand. “Oh!” Dean quickly threw the car in park and climbed out to hug his brother and Ames goodbye.

“You have to come visit us next time!” Ames told him with her arms wrapped tight around his neck. Dean squeezed her back, laughing lightly.

“Actually maybe we will. Do you guys get a lot of shark attacks in your area?”

Amelia pulled back abruptly. “What?”

“Just, shark attacks… never mind. Go! Go! You guys are gonna miss your flight!”

They both smiled at him with confused amusement. Sam pulled him in for one last hug while Amelia squeezed the life out of Cas. “See you soon, Dean,” Sam told him, releasing him and then helping Amelia break all of Cas’s ribs with their boa constrictor hugs. Cas was looking over at Dean with pleading eyes and patting both of them awkwardly on the back. Dean had _never_ seen Cas receive a hug without looking awkward. Well, unless it was from Dean.

“Alright, alright,” Dean said, pushing at Sam and Ames. “Release him from your death grip, thing one and thing two.”

They chuckled and unwound their arms from around Cas, smiling and waving as they hurried towards their gate. They really were cutting it pretty close, there had been an accident on the highway that had really slowed them down.

Dean sighed happily before climbing back in the car with Cas and taking off. He still had this sort of warm buzz, or almost an afterglow from the long weekend he had gotten to spend with his whole family, Cas included. Some parts had definitely been stressful, but it wouldn’t be family if it wasn’t. More than anything the weekend had just given him this sense of completeness. Now that it was just back to him and Cas it didn’t feel empty or anything, or like there were parts missing. And he would probably blow his brains out if he had to spend everyday with his both his parents and his brother and his brother’s fiance. But for a short amount of time, having everyone together had just felt like family.

“Hey, Cas, you grew up near the ocean, right?”

He could see Cas turning to look at him. “Yes, why?”

“When you went swimming did you ever seen any sharks?”

He could see Cas’s expression shift from his confused eye squint to amused. “I didn’t go swimming. The Oregon coast is freezing. No one swims.”

“Oh.” Dean was a little disappointed.

“Why?”

“Well I’ve never seen the ocean and I was thinking about-”

“What?!” Dean had never heard Cas’s voice sound so shrill. He looked away from the road briefly to see Cas with a completely bewildered expression. “How have you never seen the ocean?” Cas was still sounding completely floored by this.

Dean shrugged, not seeing what the big deal was. “I grew up in Kansas, not a lot of ocean around here.”

“Yeah but- but _everyone_ goes to the ocean at some point or another!” Cas exclaimed.

An amused smile pulled at Dean’s lips. “Not everyone.”

“I’m taking you to the ocean,” Cas told him firmly. “Everyone needs to see the ocean at least once in their lifetime.” He huffed a sigh and folded his arms, seeming disappointed in Dean’s lack of ocean seeing. “How old are you? Thirty… three? You’re thirty three and you’ve never been to the ocean.”

“I’m thirty two,” Dean informed him. “Thirty two isn’t that old. That’s not too old to not have seen the ocean yet.”

“But why _haven’t_ you?”

Dean shrugged. “I don’t know, it never seemed that important. I’ve never been in a plane either. There’s lots I haven’t done. I’m sure there’s lots you haven’t done either.”

“You’ve never-” Cas cut himself off by slapping a palm across his face and sighing. “Alright,” He started again, sounding determined. “We are going to make a list of things that you haven’t done, like fly on a plane! Or see the ocean! And then we’re going to do them.”

“Like… a bucket list?” Dean asked.

“Yes but instead of flying a hot air balloon yours will just be things that everyone in the twenty first century has already done. Except for you, apparently. You’ve seriously never been on a plane?”

“Nope,” Dean told him, grinning just to annoy him even more. “And fine, but if we’re gonna make this stupid list then you have to put stuff on it too. You’re the one that still doesn’t know how to ride a bike or drive a car.”

“Alright, deal. And we have to do _everything_ that we put on this list.” Cas started to dig around in Dean’s glove box, pulling out some crumpled receipts and a pen that Dean had accidentally stolen from his dentist’s office. He leaned forward, flattening one of the receipts across Dean’s dash and started to scribble some things down, muttering, “see ocean, fly on plane, ride bike, drive car… Alright, what else haven’t you done?”

Dean thought about it for a moment. “I’ve never been outside the country.” Cas scribbled something else down. “Umm… I’ve never drank a margarita. I’ve never gone fishing. Never seen an elephant. Uh… I don’t know what else. I’ll think about it. What about you?”

“Um… well I’ve never been on a boat.” He tapped on the dash while he thought. “I’ve never ridden a horse, or eaten a clam.” He scribbled some more and then sat back, tapping Dean’s stolen pen against his chin as the thought. “I’ve never done the sixty-nine position with anyone.”

A laugh burst out of Dean’s mouth. “If you’re not careful this is just gonna turn into a sexual bucket list and we’ll forget all about elephant seeing and clam eating.”

“Yeah…” Cas said, mind elsewhere before he leaned abruptly forward again and wrote something down. “Well I’m gonna put that down. It’s something I’d like to try, even if it does sound somewhat uncomfortable.” He leaned back again, looking at Dean. “Have you ever ‘sixty-nined’ with someone?”

“Uh, yeah but you’re right, it’s not super comfortable.”

Speaking of uncomfortable, Dean felt a little uncomfortable talking about his previous sexual exploits, ya know, BC (Before Cas). Cas didn’t seem uncomfortable though, more amused. “What was the most uncomfortable part?”

Dean could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks. “Jeez, Cas, I dunno, a lot of things.”

“Were you on the top or the bottom?” Cas asked, like he was doing research and asking how many carrots Dean had eaten earlier in the day instead of if he had been on top or bottom when he friggin’ sixty-nined.

“Cas! I’m not talking about this anymore.” Dean’s face was flaming.

“I’m just curious, and it would help to know which parts were uncomfortable so I’m aware of it for when we try that position.”

“Ok, well, I don’t wanna talk about it. It’s not exactly comfortable talking about the people you used to fuck with the person you’re currently fucking.”

“I think I’m a little more than just ‘the person you’re currently fucking’, Dean.” Cas huffed, sounding annoyed. He crossed his arms and stared out the window. Just like in a shitty music video. He half expected it to start pouring rain.

‘Way to go Dean, always have to put your foot in your mouth don’t ya? You really should rename it shoe.’ His brain tsked.

“No, shit, I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant- I don’t know man it’s weird to talk about sex stuff with you if I’m not talking about sex _with_ you. Course you’re more than- Cas, you’re like one of the most important people in the world to me.”

Cas uncrossed his arms and looked at Dean instead of the passing scenery. He sighed. “It’s fine. I forget sometimes that’s just the way you talk and you don’t mean anything by it.”

“I was on the bottom,” Dean blurted. “It was with a chick and the most uncomfortable part was the way I had to tilt my neck up to reach- you know- the… bleep blorp.”

Cas choked out a laugh. “The bleep blorp? And you think I can be childish when it comes to talking about…” Cas waved his fingers around in the air and Dean bust out laughing. Cas either talked about sex like he was a doctor, a porn star, or a ten year old.

“Well I thought it would be weird to just say pussy.”

Cas started laughing again and Dean joined him. “Well now you said it anyway!” Cas pressed his fingers into his forehead as he laughed, wide smile taking up his whole face.

“Alright so we have 69ing and elephant seeing on our bucket list, what else?”

They continued adding more things to their ‘bucket list’ on the drive home. Some were pretty ridiculous, most were doable. Most were also things that were gonna freak Dean out pretty bad. He didn’t wanna ride around in a flying metal death bird. Or get eaten by a shark. So, the whole thing should at least be interesting. He figured if Cas had to do all this shit with him, at least they’d get eaten by sharks together.

‘Or you could get your arm eaten off like that surfer chick.’

Oh god, what I lose an arm, or a leg? Cas would save me though, right?

‘Yeah, of course, your boyfriend that’s probably barely scratchin’ 170 can fight a shark off of you. For sure. I wouldn’t even worry about it.’

God I hate you so much. Why do you have to be so sarcastic? I’m not _that_ sarcastic.

*Brain scoff* ‘Someone doesn’t know themselves very well. You’re the most sarcastic little shit in the world!’

Oh yeah, brain, I’m _so_ sarcastic.

‘You are _literally_ doing it right now.’

Oh _totally_.

‘...’

 

Dean _hated_ staff meetings. He hated being late to them even more. But he somehow managed to _always_ be late to them. So no one was surprised when Dean came bursting into the conference room, ten minutes late, arms full of loose papers and his grading binder, tripping over his own feet and blushing up to his ears as he made his way to the only available seat left. He tried to play it cool, though he was breathing heavily, and just didn’t look at anyone, though _everyone_ was looking at him. He propped his chin on his fist and stared intently at Adler, who hadn’t even broken his monotonous spiel about… something… when Dean came bursting in.

Eventually he felt almost everyone’s eyes leave him and return to Adler and Dean risked glancing around the table. Usually he just sat between Cas and Charlie and they passed notes back and forth. They had only been caught once but it had been horribly embarrassing. There were hearts on the note.

Dean was seated between Mrs. Fratelli and Ms. Turner, Cas and Charlie were diagonal across the long table from him. Ugh, so this is what it felt like when the teacher gave the students seating charts and made sure to split up the groups of friends. It fuckin’ _sucked_. He was glad that he just let his own students sit wherever the fuck they wanted. This was cruel and unusual punishment.

He kept staring at the side of Cas’s face, hoping if he stared hard enough that Cas would glance over. Cas was totally a little rule follower though and he kept his eyes fixed firmly on Adler. He tried Charlie next, hoping their psychic connection might actually prove to be real and she’d be able to sense his pleading thoughts. She finally did glance up, rolling her eyes when Dean waved. Then he pointed at Cas and then himself, hoping that was clear enough. Charlie rolled her eyes again but elbowed Cas and pointed subtly at Dean.

Cas was just giving him the confused squint that Dean found adorable and infuriating all at once. He also realized that now he had Cas’s attention he didn’t know what he wanted to say. He mouthed, ‘this sucks.’ Cas grinned, nodding his head slightly before turning his attention back to their boss.

Dean focused his own attention on Adler then, taking in as much pointless information as he could handle without wanting to start banging his head on the table. He perked up when Adler said something about chaperones for the winter formal. Dean’s hand shot up and Adler glanced up at him with an annoyed expression.

“Winchester, I am not your teacher, and you are not a high school student. What do you want?” Adler droned.

“I can be one of the chaperones for the winter formal,” Dean said hurriedly.

“Okay, great,” Adler huffed a sigh and rolled his eyes. “Didn’t need to interrupt the meeting for that. Anyone else have any proclamations they’d like to make?”

Dean tried to catch Castiel’s eye again but that little fucker just would not look at him. Too busy being responsible and paying attention to the meeting. He was even taking notes. Nerd. Dean just flung his pen at him, hitting him smack in the forehead. Cas looked up abruptly, completely flabbergasted as to why someone would throw a pen at him. Until he caught sight of Dean making wide eyes at him and pointing at Adler behind his hand.

Cas furrowed his brows, looking confused. Come on, Cas, it’s not that difficult, volunteer to chaperone with me you idiot! Dean screamed in his head. He kept making wide eyes and kept nodding his head at Adler. Cas just looked more confused. Dean tried to mime dancing by shaking his fists a little. Cas tilted his head at him. ‘THE DANCE’ he mouthed as clearly as he could.

A look of realization slowly dawned on him and he nodded at Dean, a proud smile on his face. He raised his hand then and Adler sighed again.

“Yes, Novak?”

“Have you hired an exterminator yet? We have a real ant problem.” Cas looked over at Dean again, same proud smile on his face while Dean slapped a palm across his own.

“Yes, actually, they’re taking care of it over winter break. Anything else?” Adler looked around the table exasperatedly. “Anyone?”

“Uh yeah,” Dean raised his hand again. “Actually, I think Mr. Novak wanted to volunteer to chaperone the winter formal as well. Didn’t you?” He made wide eyes at Cas.

“Oh! Um, yes, I would like to volunteer.” Cas told Adler.

Adler let out a long, frustrated breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Great. Is that _all_?”

No one said anything and Adler carried on. Thankfully they were only there for another twenty minutes. Any longer and Dean might have used the paper airplane he’d made.

They all filed out and Dean waited beside the door for Cas and Charlie. He wondered if all adults had so many moments in their lives where they felt exactly like a teenager. Probably not.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean glanced up from his shoes to find Cas standing in front of him with a small smile on his face. “Hey.”

“I’m not very good at reading lips,” Cas admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

Dean laughed lightly. “Yeah… wasn’t talkin’ about ants.” He glanced around the quickly emptying hallway. “Where’s Charlie?”

“She left, she’s got a date with Dorothy tonight.”

“They still go on dates?”

Cas nodded. “Lots of people in relationships still go on dates.”

“Huh,” Dean pushed off the wall he was leaning back against, walking closer to Cas. “Should we go on more dates?”

Cas smiled at him and hooked an arm around his waist as they made their way down the hall. “We should do whatever we want.”

Dean officially felt like a schoolgirl. He was clutching his binder and loose papers to his chest with both arms, since if he didn’t they’d spill all over the ground. Even though he had to, it still made him feel ridiculous. And now he was walking down the hall with a hot dude who had his arm around Dean’s waist as he grinned at him.

“Well do you _want_ to go back to your place or mine?” Dean asked, returning his grin. A strange expression crossed Castiel’s face at the question and Dean wasn’t sure what to make of it. “Or, you know, you can go back to yours and I’ll go back to mine.”

“No I want to stay with you,” Cas quickly corrected him. “I just um… I’ve just been thinking about… _that_.”

They ducked into Dean’s classroom so Dean could grab his bag and jacket. He set down his papers and binder on his desk, resorting them before tucking them into his bag. Cas leaned back against his chalkboard, his own bag already slung over his shoulder. And of course he was already in that oversized trench coat that Dean couldn’t convince him to part with.

“So… what were you thinking about?” Dean asked, keeping his eyes on the papers he was sorting.

Cas was silent for another moment. “Would you… would you want to move in with me?”

“What? No way!” Dean realized about a second later that that was just about the worst way he could’ve responded.

“Oh, okay. I just-” Cas looked dejected for a second longer before looking pissed. “Well, why? We spend all our free time together anyways! I’m always at your place or you’re at mine. Why the hell not?”

“Cas,” Dean interrupted, holding a hand up. “I don’t want to move into _your_ place. I want to move in with you. But I like my tub better than your shower. Sorry, sometimes I don’t think before I say things.”

All the steam seemed to rush out of Cas. “Oh.” He leaned back against the chalkboard then, falling into thought. “Well… maybe we shouldn’t move into either of our places.”

Dean sat back on his desk. “Okay, so what are you thinking?”

Cas chewed on his thumb a bit before responding. “Maybe we should just get a place together. I want it to feel like ours. Not like you living in my house, or me living in your house.”

Dean couldn’t help the grin that was spreading across his face. “Like… a house?”

Cas shrugged, glancing down at his feet. “I have some money that I’ve been saving to put down on a house anyway.”

This was kind of a big deal. Kind of a huge deal actually. But so was that ring tucked away in the back of his sock drawer. And actually, despite what every other aspect of Dean’s life would lead you to believe, he was good with his money, and he had a good amount saved up. He could afford to buy a small house with Cas. When the hell did he actually become an adult?

“Well none of your annoying habits have driven me away yet,” Dean said, shrugging. “Yeah, let’s do it.”

Cas finally stopped to trying to burn a hole through his loafers, turning that laser-like focus on Dean instead. “I don’t have annoying habits.”

“Is that really the part of my statement you’re gonna address? Not the whole, ya know, sure let’s buy a friggin’ house together, part?”

Cas shuffled closer, grinning. “So you really wanna buy a house together?”

Dean reached for Cas’s hand, threading their fingers together and pulling Cas in closer. “Yeah, really. I want a home with you.” He kissed Cas’s knuckles and Cas’s smile widened even more, crinkling his eyes.

“Good.” Cas leaned in for a kiss, but they were both smiling too much to make a real kiss out of it. Cas just rested his forehead against Dean’s, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. “So what annoying habits do I have?”

Dean laughed a little. “How about literally shoving me out of bed in the mornings?”

“That hasn’t happened in awhile, you just don’t let things go. Besides, you’re the one who always leaves the cap off the toothpaste, that’s a pretty annoying habit.” Cas ran his nose along Dean’s and Dean pulled Cas in a little closer with the hand he had on his hip.

“Well you don’t bother separating the lights and the darks when you do the laundry. And I _know_ it was you who ripped my CCR t-shirt.”

“I maintain that was all Spork’s doing.”

“Mhm,” Dean hummed disbelievingly, leaning forward to close the small amount of distance between them. Cas still tasted like those pumpkin spice latte things he was always chugging. Dean lapped at the roof of his mouth, hoping to lick past the holiday flavored coffee until he just found Cas.

Cas sighed into the kiss, fingers threading into Dean’s hair and tilting his head slightly to deepen their kiss. Dean ran his hands up Cas’s back beneath his trenchcoat, pulling him in tight against Dean. He seriously loved this man in his arms. Their kisses were getting a little hotter and heavier and Dean was panting when Cas broke away to mouth along the side of his neck. His breath hitched when he felt Cas’s hot tongue running up a vein along his neck.

“Let’s go to my classroom,” Cas panted against his skin.

“What? Why?” Dean asked, his brain felt a little foggy, like it usually did when Cas’s mouth was on him. But he had enough brain cells functioning to know that it didn’t make a lot of sense to simply move one classroom over.

“Because I keep lube in my desk,” Cas told him, straightening up and holding his hand out for Dean.

Dean took it, grinning as he followed Cas back to his room. “Do you have lube stashed away _everywhere_?”

“Pretty much.”

“What if your students snooped through your desk and found it?”

Cas simply pulled a small key from his pocket and bent down to unlock the bottom drawer of his desk, pulling out a small bottle of lube and setting it beside his computer. “I have a locked drawer for a reason. Speaking of, go lock the door.” He nodded behind Dean as he shucked his trench coat, folding it neatly before hanging it on the back of his chair.

Dean locked the door and started to undo his tie as he walked back over to Cas’s desk. “So, you wanna check something off that bucket list?” Dean asked flirtily, waggling his eyebrows at Cas.

Cas just looked at his desk with an unsure expression. “I think we should wait to try the 69 position in our bed.”

Dean stepped closer, wrapping his hands around Cas’s hips. “Well maybe we should just go home then.”

Cas’s eyes kept flicking from his lips and back to his eyes. He shook his head. “I don’t wanna wait that long.” He wrapped his fingers around the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Dean finished undoing his tie and dropped it on the ground.

He reached for the hem of Cas’s thick sweater, that, yes, had bees on it. Cas claimed he liked it more for the warmth than the bees. Which was perhaps the biggest lie Cas had ever told him. He pulled the sweater up, breaking their kiss for a moment to tug it over Castiel’s head. They fell back into their heated kiss, Dean feeling the muscled skin of Castiel’s back beneath his hands as he held him close.

“Dean,” Cas breathed out. “I want you to fuck me.”

Dean groaned and kissed Cas again, walking them back towards the desk. “Alright, turn around.” Cas did, undoing his belt and dropping his pants before bracing his hands on the desk.

Dean poured Cas’s desk lube into his hand and started to finger him open. He ran a soothing hand up the side of his ribs as he did, placing soft kisses across his shoulders. Cas was barely stifling his moans by the time Dean had worked three fingers into him. Dean was barely keeping quiet himself, watching Cas come undone like that _did_ things to Dean. Right now it was making his cock strain against the zipper of his slacks.

Dean pulled his fingers out of Cas and spun him back around to smash their mouths together, tugging at Castiel’s already wild hair. Cas worked frantically at Dean’s belt, whipping it off and tossing it on the ground with the rest of their clothes. He stepped out of his own pants and kicked off his shoes as he yanked Dean’s down and pushed him back into his chair. He grabbed the lube, pouring some out into his hand.

Cas straddled him then, breaking their kiss briefly and wrapping his hand around Dean’s cock to cover it in the slick. He lined himself up sunk down slowly onto Dean. Dean held onto his hips tightly, his own mouth dropping open as he moaned. Cas let out a shuddering moan of his own, shutting his eyes briefly when he was fully seated.

Then he wrapped his fingers in Dean’s hair and fucking _rode_ him. Dean clung tightly to Cas’s back, face buried in the side of his neck as they moved together. Cas grunted and tugged a little harder on Dean’s hair. Dean knew at this point when Cas was asking for more, for harder and rougher. Dean stopped kissing the side of his neck in favor of nipping at his earlobe. He ran his nails down Castiel’s back and Cas gasped and moaned loudly, arching under Dean’s fingers.

“Gotta be quieter, babe,” Dean reminded him, teeth skimming across his jaw.

Cas started to growl something russian in his ear, gripping the hair at the back of his head tighter and fucking himself down onto Dean’s cock even harder. Dean was pretty sure he was being dirty talked to.

He groaned, gritting his teeth as he dug his nails harder into Cas’s back. God this was hot, and violent and frantic and messy. He had a feeling this had to do with the close to four days they had gone without sex when his brother was in town. They had _kind of_ cheated, but they hadn’t had full on, go to town on each other sex in _four fucking days_. Dean moaned again, thinking about just how long that was for them and placed sloppy kissed along the parts of Castiel’s neck he could reach with his mouth.

Cas took Dean in completely, grinding down against him in little figure eights and panting into his hair. Dean held on tightly to Cas’s hips, holding him in place and sucking at his throbbing pulse point as his own hips undulated.

Cas’s breath hitched as Dean wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke him, watching Castiel as he did. The only sounds in Castiel’s classroom for a few moments was their heavy breathing as they -Dean was gonna say it- made love. He released Castiel’s cock in favor of running his hands down Cas’s back again, gripping his tender skin tightly.

Having Castiel’s lust blown eyes on him, watching his expression carefully as he worked him closer and closer to orgasm was just pushing him there faster. Cas ran his nose along Dean’s so Dean could feel his hot breath as he panted against his parted lips.

“You’re so beautiful when you’re like this,” Castiel murmured, brushing his lips into Dean’s. Dean tilted his chin up, catching Castiel’s lips in a real kiss. Cas hummed against him, hips bucking suddenly. “I’m- _uh_ \- I’m close, Dean.”

The heat in Dean’s stomach was building too and he raked his nails down Castiel’s back, pushing him back into that frenzy. Cas groaned and gripped Dean’s hair tight again, riding him again instead of grinding down against him. Dean buried his face in Castiel’s neck again, scraping his teeth over the soft skin there. When he started back at Cas’s shoulder blades, nails digging in again, Cas cried out, holding on tightly to Dean as he came with his cock untouched.

Dean moaned into the side of Castiel’s neck, following Cas almost immediately. They both panted and shuddered against each other in ecstasy. Their fingers slowly unclenching as they came down. Instead running softly over the other’s body. Cas pressed tender kissed into the side of Dean’s face before pulling slowly off of him, letting Dean pull his pants back up before resettling in his lap.

Somehow Dean was completely clothed while Cas was naked except for those ridiculous bee socks he was always wearing. Dean ran his hand over the thick thighs strewn across his lap. He _loved_ Castiel’s thighs. He could spend hours worshipping them with his mouth and his hands. Cas nuzzled into Dean’s neck, sighing softly.

“I’m sort of surprised we managed not to fall out of the chair,” Dean said.

Cas laughed lightly against his neck. “We’re not _that_ klutzy.”

“Mm… remember when you fell into your laundry bin?”

“You’re never gonna let me live that down.” Cas sighed again and brought his head up so he could look at Dean. He smiled and brought his hand up to Dean’s cheek. “So we’re really gonna move in together? In our own house?”

Dean smiled back. “Really.” He wrapped his hand around the back of Castiel’s neck then, tugging him forward to rest their foreheads together. Dean shut his eyes, exhaling contentedly. “I really needed that.”

“What, sex?” He could hear the grin in Castiel’s voice.

“Mhm,” Dean hummed in response. Though it was more than just sex when it was with Cas. He had missed that nearness. The physical expression of love. That wasn’t anything he was about to say out loud though.

“Me too,” Cas told him softly. “I missed the closeness.”

A warm smile lit up Dean’s face and he kissed Cas again. “We should probably get dressed and head back to my place before Spork claws the curtains down or something.”

“Yeah,” Cas sighed, climbing off of Dean’s lap so that he could get dressed.

They ducked quickly back into Dean’s classroom to grab his bag and jacket. Cas took his hand as they made their way out to the parking lot. Dean climbed into the car and tossed his bag into the backseat, his eyes catching on a crumpled up receipt peeking out of the glove box.

“So what do we have on our bucket list so far?” Dean asked Cas as he peeled out of the school parking lot and headed back home.

Cas opened the glove box and took out the receipt with their bucket list on it. “We have:

-see the ocean

-fly in a plane

-learn to ride a bike and drive a car

-see an elephant

-go somewhere outside of the country

-drink a margarita

-go fishing

-ride a boat

-ride a horse

-eat clams

-69

-see the world’s biggest ball of twine

-see the grand canyon

-plant a garden (with lots of bees)

-learn how to sword fight

-talk to a parrot

-get our palms read by an old gypsy woman

-find a hidden door in someone’s mansion

-blow each other in the room that the hidden door leads to

-learn how to make a really good pie AND cake from scratch

-run on a treadmill- not for exercise, just to see what it’s like

-take a yoga class

-learn how to play a song on the piano

-learn how to rollerblade

-see real dinosaur bones

 

...and that’s all we have so far,” Cas finished, tucking the receipt carefully into the pocket of his trench coat.

“Well, we got a lot stuff to cross off. A _lot_. We kinda got carried away, huh?”

Cas shrugged, smiling. “We’ve got time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think they should add to their bucket list? :)


	28. Chapter 28

This was probably one of the dumbest things they had ever done. Yeah it was the dumbest. They were trying to check items off their bucket list and Cas had suggested, like the genius he is, to kill a few birds with one stone. So they were sitting in some ancient boat they had paddled out to the middle of the pond Cas had rode his bike into. They had also brought fishing equipment, margaritas and rollerblades.

Dean was about to start chugging those damn margaritas ‘cause fishing officially blew. He wasn’t even sure if there were fish in this pond. Cas remained still as a statue, patiently waiting with his fishing pole and looking out across the small, placid, pond. Dean huffed and fidgeted, which sent their entire tiny boat- maybe it was a canoe- rocking. Cas shot him a warning look but remained silent.

It was also fucking _miserable_ out and Dean was freezing. Cas had probably worn about ten layers of sweaters, he honestly looked like a marshmallow. He also put on a hat, the kind that had those little yarn ball strings hanging over the ears. And mittens. Because he’s the most adorable thing to ever walk the Earth. Annoyingly adorable.

Dean of course, had done none of that. Because he’s incredibly stubborn and he didn’t want to wear goddamn mittens or a hat or ten sweaters. So he figured he was well on his way to becoming the first human popsicle.

He reached for the snoopy water bottle that they had filled with margaritas, thinking maybe the alcohol would warm him up. He twisted the cap off and took a swig. Who let him go his whole life without trying this? This was delicious. And drinking was definitely more fun than fishing, although he doubted a snoopy bottle filled with fruity alcohol would get him drunk.

He set down the fishing pole he had borrowed from his ‘Uncle’ Bobby, so that he could focus on drinking. Uncle with air quotes ‘cause he wasn’t his blood uncle, still family though. He had apparently found it hilarious that Dean was gonna go fishing. He had asked him immediately who he was trying to impress. It didn’t help Dean’s case when he immediately started blushing and stammering. He had ended up having a beer with Bobby and telling him about Cas. Which was a lot less nerve wracking than it had been to introduce Cas to his biological parents. Bobby was more of a surrogate dad than an uncle. And he had probably figured out Dean’s sexuality before Dean did. There wasn’t hiding anything from that old bastard.

He told Dean to bring ‘the kid’ around sometime and have dinner with him and Jody. Dean finally caved and agreed to come by for dinner sometime, it didn’t really take all that much convincing. Jody and Bobby were both terrible cooks, but they always had a ton of booze at their dinner parties. So a night at Bobby and Jody’s was pretty much guaranteed fun.

Aaanndd jesus _christ_ it was cold out here. Dean was surprised that the pond wasn’t frozen over. This was probably why none of the fish were biting, they probably got hypothermia and all their little fish fins fell off and then they died. There weren’t any fish to murder because they were already dead! And Dean was next, he could practically feel his fingers starting to fall off. Well actually, he couldn’t feel his fingers, that was the problem.

He scooted closer to Cas and leaned against his back. “Cas, think we can be done fishing?”

“Why? Are you cold?”

“No.”

“You should’ve put on more layers.”

“Yeah okay, _mom_ , I’m not cold. Fishing is just boring as shit.” Cas wasn’t saying anything, just continuing to stare out across the pond. “Ugh, fine, I’m cold! It’s fucking freezing out here! Can we please go home?”

Cas finally turned to look at him, smug smile on his face. “No. I want to cross this off our bucket list. So we can’t leave until something at least bites on the line.” He set the pole down carefully on the edge of the small boat and turned around so he was facing Dean. “Give me your hands, I’ll warm you up.”

Dean begrudgingly let Cas take his numb fingers in his own mittened ones. “If I lose my hands and die because you’re too stubborn to admit that we suck at fishing, I’m gonna haunt your ass.”

“Dean, your hands aren’t going to fall off. And if they did, it would be because you’re too stubborn to put on an adequate amount of clothing and risk looking like a ‘marshmallow.’” Cas told him with raised eyebrows and a barely there grin. Cas’s fingers twitched over his own as he tried to air quote the word marshmallow. Cas needed to stop air quoting so much.

Dean scooted a little closer, mumbling, “Still haunt you.” Cas did smile then and rubbed his thumbs over Dean’s knuckles in an effort to warm them up. It wasn’t doing all that much good, Dean was still shivering and his teeth were starting to chatter. He really should’ve grabbed another jacket.  “Can’t we just say we tried and cross fishing off the bucket list anyway? You know, A for effort and all that.”

Cas met him with an even look. “I don’t give A’s for effort.”

Dean groaned and leaned forward so his forehead was resting against Cas’s ridiculously layered shoulder. “Why do you have to be such a hard ass? And _don’t_ make some sort of innuendo out of that.”

Cas chuckled softly. “I wasn’t going to.” He let go of Dean’s hands and wrapped his arms around him. Dean huddled closer so he was practically in Cas’s lap and pressed his forehead in tight against the junction between neck and shoulder. He wrapped his hand around the back of Castiel’s neck, pressing his icicle fingers into the hot skin there. Cas jumped beneath him. “Dean! Stop doing that, your fingers are freezing.”

“That’s the point, dummy. Let me use your neck as a finger warmer or take me home you cozy bastard.”

Cas unwrapped Dean’s fingers from around the back of his neck and tucked them in between the probably the 7th and 8th layer of his sweaters. It was warm though, so Dean tucked his other hand under Cas’s sweaters as well. “Next time you should just listen to me when I say you should wear more layers.”

“Mhm,” Dean agreed half heartedly, shivering against Cas.

Cas sighed and pulled Dean in tighter against him. “Do you want to look at houses this weekend? My brother Gabe has his real estate license and he said he’d be happy to help us find a place if we promised to keep babysitting for free.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah that’d actually be a huge help, ‘cause I have no idea what I’m doing when it comes to house hunting. I can deal with being called ‘Pimp Kirk’ for a day. And obviously, we can give your brother a free babysitting for life coupon for christmas, Shweta’s awesome.”

Cas was silent for a moment, mittened hands running up and down Dean’s back trying to warm him up. “I’m excited.”

Dean’s smile widened from where he was tucked against Cas. “Me too. And you know we’re gonna have to christen whatever house we get by screwing each other in every room. And I want to have sex on our kitchen table.”

Cas laughed softly, shoulder shaking a bit beneath Dean’s cheek. “I just want a yard. I’ve never had a yard. I’ve lived in apartments my whole life, and never on the ground floor.”

“You’ve never had a yard?” Dean asked, a little surprised. “Alright, well we’re adding get a house with a yard to our bucket list.” He settled in a little closer to Cas, though he was definitely too big to be curled up in Cas’s lap like this.

The holiday season was officially in full swing and Dean knew that the holiday’s always made him think about his family. He wondered if it was the same for Cas. He still didn’t really know a lot about Cas’s family. He didn’t really like to talk about his mother and the only sibling he had ever met was Gabe. Cas had mentioned a few other siblings in passing but had never really talked about any of them in earnest.

“Do the holiday’s and everything make you miss your family?” Dean asked tentatively.

Cas was quiet for a moment, probably caught off guard by the seemingly random question. “A little. We didn’t really celebrate christmas like most people in America do. It was more of a religious event than anything to do with gifts and Santa Claus. It was still nice though. I do miss my siblings.”

“How many other siblings do you have?” Cas had only mentioned a few siblings beside Gabriel in passing, but he had never really talked about them.

“Seven, including Gabriel,” Cas answered like he had answered that same question a thousand times and the sheer number of children that was didn’t even phase him.

“ _Seven_?!” Dean spluttered. “Jesus Christ! And you only ever lived in apartments?”

“Mhm. My mother worked very hard, but there were eight mouths to feed and she could never afford a house.” Cas's hand started to rub up and down his spine absentmindedly and Dean wondered if Cas found it soothing. 

“What about your dad? Didn’t he help out?”

“Well, I think my siblings and I were fathered by a few men, though none of them ever stuck around. I’m not sure if my mother ever told any of them that she had gotten pregnant or if they all left as soon as they found out.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, still tucked between his layers, and hugged him. Cas had had a rough childhood. “Why do you think it was more than one guy?” Dean was thinking Cas, kid genius, had probably noticed some sort of recessive trait that some kids had and the others didn’t and figured out they multiple baby daddies or some other freaky science shit.

“Two of my siblings are black. Well, half black. I didn’t even think about it when I was younger but when I got older it became fairly obvious that we had at least two fathers.”

“Oh.” Yeah a lot more obvious than some sort of recessive trait. Like being able to curl your tongue. “Well sorry none of your dad’s stuck around.”

Cas shrugged beneath him. “It’s not like you can miss something you never had. And my mom did pretty well with us, considering.”

“Yeah, seriously.” Dean wondered if Cas’s mom would ever come around and try to reconnect with Cas. He hoped someday she could. He kinda wanted to meet this woman. She was probably terrifying. So he could wait a while before meeting her. “Do you miss her?” Dean asked quietly.

Cas held on a little tighter to Dean. “Sometimes. She is my mother, although she might not call herself that anymore. She pretty much disowned me when I came out. I do… yeah I do still miss her sometimes though.”

Dean pulled his head off Cas’s shoulder so he could look at him. He was tearing up. Dean untucked his mostly thawed out fingers from under Cas’s sweaters and wrapped him up in his arms, pulling Cas against him. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t’ve brought it up.”

He could feel Cas shaking his head. “It’s fine. I just… I just don’t think about her a lot so it kind of brings up a lot when I do.”

Dean really shouldn’t have said anything. “‘m sorry, Cas.” He ran his knuckles soothingly down Cas’s back. “Do you um, do you want to talk about it?”

Cas looked up at a him then, eyes still shiny. He really looked ridiculous with that hat on though and Dean found himself briefly fighting a smile, though the look on Cas’s face killed it pretty quickly. He furrowed his brows and ran his thumb along Cas’s jaw. He looked so sad and it was breaking Dean’s heart.

Cas wrapped his own mittened hand around Dean’s, shutting his eyes briefly. “It’s just difficult sometimes. I had a lot of good times with my mother, and a lot of terrible times. It would be so much easier if I could just hate her.”

“It’s okay to still love your mother despite all the bad things. It would also be okay to hate her.” Cas finally reopened the eyes he had squeezed shut, a few tears leaking out and tracking down his cheeks. Dean brushed them away with his free hand, hoping his fingers weren’t too cold. “Feelings are confusing, and they aren’t logical. You might be able to list off in your head all the reasons you should never want to see your mother again, that doesn’t mean you’ll never want to see her again though. It’s okay to feel torn, especially when it comes to parents.”

Cas sniffed and a thin smile pulled up the corner of his mouth. “When did you get so wise?”

Dean smiled a little bit back. “Haven’t you heard? I’m buddha now.”

Cas cracked a real smile at that. “You’re an idiot.”

“Mhm,” Dean hummed, still watching Cas’s expression carefully. “You okay?”

Cas nodded. “I’m okay. Thank you.”

“Didn’t I tell you a while ago to stop thanking me so much, man?”

Cas laughed lightly. “I think you did, _man_.”

Dean just shook his head, chuckling at how dorky Cas was. Dean might be the one who wrote Star Trek slash fiction. But Cas is the one that can’t say the word ‘man’ without sounding like an eighty year old woman.

Cas stopped chuckling suddenly, eyes catching on something behind Dean. “Um, Dean, don’t panic, but just… stand up slowly.”

“What?” Dean asked, already panicking. He scrambled to his feet, almost tipping their small craft over in his hurry. _Almost_. He yelped when he saw the big puddle in their boat. The rapidly growing puddle. They’d sprung a leak!

Cas sighed and got up a lot more carefully than Dean had. “I told you not to panic.”

“Yeah well you should know by now that that would just make me panic,” Dean retorted. “Okay, so the boat’s leaking,” he tried to sound calm. “The boat is… leaking… the boat’s fucking leaking! Cas, I don’t want a watery grave! I’m going out in a blaze of glory, not a goddamn pond.”

“Dean,” Cas told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You’re not going to have a watery grave. Take a breath.”

Dean took an irritated breath. “Okay, breath taken,” he spoke _calmly_ and _quietly_. “Now, what the _fuck_ are we supposed to do?”

Cas looked around them and then back at the leak in the boat before shrugging.

“Castiel,” Dean said slowly, “if I die because of this goddamn bucket list, I swear to _god_ and _Robert Goddamn Plant_ that I will haunt you, and there won’t be any fun Casper shit. It will be terrifying and you’ll wish you drowned out in this stupid pond with me.”

Cas sighed and looked back out across the water. “Maybe we should just swim in to shore.”

“What?!” Dean peered into the murky green water surrounding them. It was probably freezing. And filled with duck shit. Freezing duck shit. “In _that_?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “No, we should swim through the _other_ body of water surrounding us.”

Dean scrunched up his face. “What was that? That was like the worst sarcastic comeback I’ve ever heard.”

“Dean! We’re about to sink, do you really need to criticize my comebacks _now_?”

“Yeah, exactly, we’re sinking, do you really want a shitty comeback to be your last words?”

“Dean, we are _not_ going to die.”

Dean just shrugged. “We could, and you’d have some pretty shitty last words. Just sayin’.”

Cas groaned in frustration. The water now covered the bottom of the boat completely. They kinda needed to do something other than just stand here and bicker.

“Hey, I got an idea,” Dean started. “Why don’t you jump in the water and pull me and the booze into shore?” Dean smiled cheekily at Cas, who looked annoyed for a minute before a mischievous grin spread across his face that Dean didn’t like the looks of at all.

“How about if I pull you in, then you have to teach me to drive… in your car.” Cas was smirking because he thought that Dean would never agree to that. However, Dean _really_ did not want to swim through duck shit today. Cold duck shit, no less. And he kinda had to make up his mind quick ‘cause this ship was goin’ down.

“Uggghhhh fine,” Dean conceded before swiftly pushing Cas out of the boat and into the water.

Cas spluttered and splashed his way back to the surface. “Dean!”

Dean laughed wickedly, Cas looked like a drowning cat and he had fucking leaves plastered to the side of his face. He stopped laughing when the whole boat was upended and suddenly Dean was also spluttering in the water, covered in pond scum and leaves. He scowled at Cas, who was smirking and chuckling.

“That was not the deal!” Dean shouted, shivering in the freezing cold water. Freezing cold water that only made it up to his shoulders.

“You shouldn’t’ve pushed me in,” Cas replied with a shrug and a smug grin.

Dean just waded after him through the water. “Well have fun walking home, or maybe you can rollerblade.” Dean glanced around the pond but the rollerblades, margaritas, and borrowed fishing poles were long gone.

Cas squinted at him. “You wouldn’t make me walk home.”

Dean shrugged. “I might. Or I might just…” He wrapped his hands around Cas’s shoulders and pushed him under the water again. “Dunk you.”

Cas didn’t look happy when he surfaced again. Really, a drowned cat was an apt comparison. He tried to dunk Dean back but Dean could be pretty immovable when he wanted to be. Dean just laughed as Cas literally climbed onto his back, trying to use his entire body weight to shove Dean underwater. He panted and slumped against Dean’s back.

“Why are you so hard to dunk?” He asked, breathing raggedly.

“‘Cause these knees don’t buckle, baby,” He made the cheeky clicking noise that usually accompanied finger guns as he hooked Cas’s legs more securely around his waist and waded towards the shore. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders, shivering from the cold. Dean was gonna have to really scrub down his car after this. They were both sopping wet and covered in pond scum.

They neared the muddy bank, Cas still on his back. The shore was a lot more slippery than Dean had been expecting. He didn’t exactly _fall_. More like a slow descent forwards until his face was planted in the mud. He groaned and pushed himself back up. Cas had hopped off him when he saw that Dean was going down and was now offering a mud free hand. Dean grabbed his hand and started pulling.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Cas asked, eyes growing wide as Dean continued to pull Cas slowly towards himself. Slowly, because Cas was a lot stronger than he looked and it was more difficult than Dean was willing to admit to pull him down into the mud. Eventually Cas toppled down into the mud though, groaning and cursing Dean.

Dean laughed and grabbed a fistful of mud, yanking Cas’s hat off to smush the mud in his hair. Cas gasped and grabbed his own handful of mud, tackling Dean to the ground and dumping the cold sludge down his shirt. “Cas!” Dean gasped. Cas continued to laugh, still straddling Dean.

He grabbed another fistful of mud. “Are you gonna surrender or do I need to put more mud down your clothes?”

“I surrender, I surrender,” Dean conceded, taking hold of Castiel’s wrist and moving the muddy hand away from him. Cas released the mud, shaking his hand free of the offending slime. Dean released his wrist and Cas reached behind himself to wipe his hand off on the cleanest part of Dean’s jeans. “Ugh,” Dean groaned. “Really?”

“Mr. Novak?” A young woman’s voice called.

Cas’s head whipped up, eyes widening almost comically as he leapt off of Dean. “Sarah! Becky! What are- um, what are you two doing here?” Cas stammered out. Dean scrambled to his feet as well.

Becky and Sarah looked between the two of them with amused grins. “At the park?” Sarah asked. “We were just going for a walk.”

“Oh,” Cas nodded, still obviously a bit flustered at being caught straddling Dean by two of their students. “That’s nice, yeah it’s um,” He pointed around them. “It’s a nice day for a walk.”

“No it’s not, a shitty day out.” Dean corrected. “Why are you guys goin’ for a walk in the freezing cold?”

“Some people like the cold Mr. Winchester,” Becky told him, taking Sarah’s hand. “Besides, I have Sarah here to keep me warm.”

Dean smiled at them. “Lucky you, this asshole just shoved mud down my shirt.” He hooked a thumb at Cas, who smacked his arm with now mitten free hands. Dean guessed they probably got lost in the pond. Cas smacked his arm so often eventually there was just gonna be a permanent handprint across his shoulder.

Dean started making his way up the bank carefully, and Cas followed suit. Becky and Sarah grimaced when they neared them. “You guys are disgusting,” Becky told them bluntly. “What did you do?”

“Well we were trying to fish but our boat sprung a leak,” Cas explained.

“You guys fish?” Sarah asked. “You don’t really seem like the type.”

“Eh, it’s a bucket list sorta thing,” Dean told her.

“Fishing is on your bucket list?” Sarah asked disbelievingly.

Dean and Cas just nodded.

“You guys are weird,” Becky told them, smiling.

Dean just nodded in agreement, starting to shiver from the cold again while Cas said, “Good weird.”

“Hey, Cas, can we go home now?” Dean asked, crossing his arms as he tried to stop shaking. Cas’s eyes widened as he took Dean in.

“Yeah we can go.” He wrapped an arm around Dean and turned back to Becky and Sarah. “It was nice seeing you girls. We’re gonna get going before Dean get’s hypothermia.”

Becky and Sarah nodded and waved goodbye, walking off hand in hand.

“Hypothermia?!” Dean asked, panic lacing his voice as they made their way back towards the car. “Do you think I’m gonna get hypothermia?”

“No, I was exaggerating. But we should get home quickly and get you in a hot shower.”

Dean grimaced as they neared the car. They were both covered in mud and pond scum and probably duck shit. These were all things that were _not_ allowed in his car. Dean grabbed his key from his pocket and made his way around to the trunk, thinking he might have a blanket or a towel back there. “Yes!” Blanket found. He snatched it out of the back and went to spread it across the front seat. It didn’t cover very much and it wasn’t big enough to hook over the back of the seat. “Alright…” Dean was thinking how to best do this without totally destroying his seats. “Okay take off your clothes.”

“What? Why?” Cas asked.

“Damage control!” Dean exclaimed.

“You can’t drive naked, and I’m not driving with you naked.”

“Not naked, just strip down to your boxers and toss your dirty clothes in the trunk.”

Cas was giving him a bitch face again but he finally conceded with a sigh and walked over to stand next to the trunk as he started stripping.

“Should I put on Cherry Pie?” Dean teased, heading around to the back of his car and stripping off his own filthy clothes.

“Next bucket list item we do is gonna be a warm one,” Cas said, pulling off his fourth sweater.

Dean chuckled. “You’re like one of those russian nesting dolls with all your sweaters. I keep thinking that’s the end and then there’s another one.” Dean peeled off his sopping t-shirt and started to undo his belt with numb fingers.

Cas started grumbling something under his breath in russian then. Probably saying something about how his million sweaters kept him warm while Dean was a shivering mess.

Dean finished stripping down to his boxers and went to wait for Cas in the front seat, blasting the heat. Cas finally joined him, shaking with his teeth chattering and goosebumps peppering his flesh. “Go,” he commanded.

“Yes sir,” Dean teased, giving Cas a smartass salute as he started to pull out of the parking lot. Of course, Sarah and Becky crossed the street in front of them right then and Dean realized it looked like him and Cas were both naked. Dean cranked down his window, shouting, “We’re not naked, it’s just damage control!” As he drove away.

Cas slapped a palm over his eyes, chuckling. “They must think we’ve lost our minds.”

Dean just hummed an agreement, chuckling along with Cas and driving a little faster. Luckily neither of them had turned blue by the time they made it back to Dean’s apartment. The elevator ride up was a little uncomfortable, mostly because they rode up with Dean’s neighbor. She didn’t ask any questions and they didn’t try to explain their state of muddiness and undress, getting off quickly and hurrying back to Dean’s apartment, laughing uncontrollably.

Dean refused to let Cas into his tub until they both showered the mud and duck shit off themselves. When they were both clean Dean filled the tub up with piping hot water and they climbed in, Cas settling between Dean’s legs.

“I think the next thing we should try is 69ing, should be more fun than fishing and sinking a boat.” Dean said, settling his palm over Cas’s chest.

Cas chuckled softly, head tipped back across Dean’s shoulder. “Good plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a side note, Dean CAN swim, he's just a drama queen.


	29. Chapter 29

“Brake! Brake! Brake! Left pedal! Left pedal!!!”

The car jerked to a halt and Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He _never_ should’ve agreed to let Cas learn to drive in his baby.

“Dean, I wasn’t even going over ten miles an hour.” Cas was kind of getting annoyed with him. They had been in the school parking lot, which was empty since it was a saturday, for the past half hour and Dean had probably screamed at Cas to brake about fifty times. In Dean’s defense, it kept looking like Cas might run right into a light post.

“Just… _easy_. Take it easy. You’re a new driver so you know, five miles an hour should probably be your top speed for now.”

Cas huffed a frustrated breath that sounded like it was just on the verge of being a groan. “Dean. I am not an idiot. Driving isn’t that difficult. You’re being ridiculous.”

“Cas,” Dean sighed. “Just bear with me.”

“I’ve been bearing! _You_ are being _over_ bearing.” Dean knew Cas was really starting to reach his limit when threw in the exasperated hands.

“I’m not being ‘overbearing’-” Dean may have used his finger quotes a little too aggressively. “- _you_ keep almost running into things!”

“I do _not_!” Cas exclaimed.

Dean liked to think he was a pretty patient teacher. But Cas was probably the most frustrating student he’d ever had. Probably because he talked back so much. And it was wearing down Dean’s last nerve. “ _Fine_ ,” Dean ground out. “Go around the parking lot one more time. I won’t say a word.”

“Doubt that,” Cas grumbled, pushing the parking brake back down and starting the slow loop around the parking lot. His movements were a little stiff and jerky, but he kept the car at an even pace and he didn’t swerve. He was doing good so far.

And _then_ he was just _so close_ to those stupid poles that they have in parking lots for _whatever_ reason and Dean couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “Cas-” He didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence because Cas braked and threw the car into park before meeting Dean with a _furious_ glare.

“Dean,” Cas said his name slowly and carefully like he was barely restraining himself from just screaming it. “I’M NOT GOING TO CRASH INTO ANYTHING!”

“CAS!” Dean shouted back. “You were THIS close to that pole!” He leaned closer to Cas, holding his index finger and thumb up to show just how close he was.

Cas let out an irritated groan that sounded more like a snarl and grabbed the hand that Dean was holding in his face, yanking it down against the seat. The air between them was _filled_ with tension and in between the beats of silence it only grew. Dean’s eyes flicked down to pink lips and then it was an entirely different kind of tension. They were still for another moment, both watching each other with heated gazes before Cas grabbed the front of Dean’s t-shirt and yanked him into a violent kiss.  

Dean groaned into it and pulled at Cas’s hair. Their hands were rough as they groped at each other, desperate to be closer. Cas grabbed onto him a little more firmly and toppled into the backseat, pulling Dean with him, who rolled right over the front seat and face planted on the floor of the car. He looked up when he heard snickering, glaring at Cas, who was covering his grin behind his hand.

Dean climbed back up, straddling Cas. “Stop laughing, I’m still pissed at you,” Dean grumbled, fighting his own smile.

“I’m still pissed at you too,” Cas told him, continuing to grin with a raised eyebrow. He grabbed onto the front of Dean’s shirt again and pulled him down so there was barely an inch of space between the two of them. Cas was watching him with that predatory glint in his eyes that never failed to send shivers down Dean’s spine. His other hand was moving slowly up the back of his neck until he fisted it in the hair at the top of Dean’s scalp. Dean groaned softly when Cas’s fingers tightened in his hair. Cas’s pupils dilated even more and then they were tearing at each other’s lips again.

Dean rolled his hips against Cas’s, who moaned against his lips and hooked a leg around him. Dean continued to grind against Cas, heat sparking up his spine with each thrust. The hand Cas didn’t have tightly wound in Dean’s hair was grasping at his back. Dean was pushing his own hands up Cas’s sides. They were pressed as tightly together as they possibly could be but Dean needed more. He wanted Cas inside him.

“Cas,” Dean’s voice came out rough. Cas kept trying to kiss him and it was sort of making it hard to talk. “ _Cas_ ,” Dean repeated, with a little more force behind it. That just made Cas moan and he skimmed his teeth along Dean’s jaw before before sucking at his pulse point. “We should go…” Dean got distracted when Cas thrust up against Dean. “We should go home.”

“Why?” Cas breathed out, not bothering to remove his lips from Dean’s throat.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Cas groaned again and found Dean’s mouth, biting at his bottom lip before lapping languidly into his mouth. Dean was too distracted by Cas’s tongue to notice him rooting around for something on the ground. He tapped Dean on the side of the head with something and Dean pulled back to see Cas brandishing a travel sized bottle of lube.

“Cas, we should _not_ use that. I don’t know who’s lube that is.”

“It’s mine,” Cas told him, proud grin on his face. “I stashed some in here a while ago, just in case.”

“Is always having lube, like, your superpower?” Dean asked, honestly impressed. He figured if Cas _was_ a superhero all he’d have in his utility belt would be lube. And it sure would be handy.

“I think Lube man would be a better idea than Bee man.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, you smug bastard. Quit gloating and fuck me.”

Cas winked cheekily and saluted him. “Aye aye Pimp Kirk.”

Dean groaned. “Don’t start that, I’m gonna have to deal with it this whole afternoon anyway.”

Cas chuckled and reached down between them, running those long fingers up the outline of Dean’s cock. Dean’s breath hitched and he leaned down over Cas so their noses brushed. Cas pressed his fingers harder against him and Dean bucked into his hand. Cas kept rubbing him through his jeans and Dean was come in his friggin’ pants if he didn’t stop.

“Cas,” Dean whined.

His hand left Dean’s aching cock to pull up his shirt, tugging until Dean sat up and pulled it over his head, tossing it into the front seat. Cas chewed on his lip, eyes raking over Dean’s torso before pulling his own shirt up over his head and flinging it into the front. Cas sat up as well, kneeling on the bench seat and hooking his fingers in Dean’s waistband. He pulled Dean the slightest bit closer, running his hands over bare skin and kissing Dean slowly.

Dean ran his own hands over Cas’s back, pulling until they were chest to chest. He dipped his tongue into Cas’s mouth. He still tasted like sugar cereal. Cas was unzipping his jeans and tugging them down along with his boxers. Dean leaned back down and pushed them off the rest of the way, kicking his boots off as he did.

Cas mouthed across his chest as he pressed lubed up fingers against his entrance. Dean pulled him back up to his mouth by his hair, knowing it would work him up enough to avoid any sort of teasing. He wanted Cas to fuck him and he wanted Cas to fuck him _now_.

‘Heh, you kinda sound like that chick from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. But ya know, instead of ‘Daddy I want a golden egg’, it’s ‘Daddy I want a dick up my ass.’’

Honestly the things his brain said. Sometimes they crossed a line. That right there had probably crossed about a thousand.

Cas bit his lip a little roughly, effectively shutting his brain up. Cas sucked on Dean's lip as he finger fucked him. Dean kept his fingers tight in Cas’s hair, groaning into his mouth. Cas _really_ knew how to give it.

“Cas,” Dean panted, for no reason really other than to just say Cas’s name. Cas continued to watch him with dark eyes and parted lips, crooking his fingers slightly to hit that just right spot. “Cas,” Dean moaned again as Cas kept milking his prostate.

Dean reached down between them, undoing Cas’s pants and fisting his stiff cock, stroking until Cas was effectively fucking his fist and panting against his lips.

“Cas,” Dean breathed out again.

Cas moaned loudly, forehead falling into Dean’s as he thrust quicker into Dean’s hand and fucked Dean even harder with three long fingers. God his fingers felt _good_ inside Dean.

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean moaned his name loudly and Cas groaned low in return, tearing his fingers out of Dean and grasping blindly for the lube on the floor before pulling away from Dean’s hand to slick up his cock. He bent back down over Dean, nose brushing against the side of Dean’s as he sunk into him. Dean tilted his chin up, catching Castiel’s parted lips in a kiss and sliding his tongue against Cas’s as he started to find a rhythm.

Cas reached down, running his large palm over Dean’s thigh before hooking his leg over his waist. Dean let his head tip back against the seat when he ran out of breath, realizing that they had literally steamed up the windows of the impala. Cas started sucking on his throat again and Dean’s breath hitched. Having Cas’s mouth anywhere on him always felt like ecstasy. He ran his hands up Cas’s slightly sweaty back. Feeling Cas’s muscles move beneath his skin as he thrust into Dean sent another wave of heat rushing through him.

He grasped at the short hairs on the back of Cas’s head, gasping as Cas’s cock stroked that bundle of nerves inside him. He tightened the leg he had hooked around Cas, pulling him down tight against Dean so his own cock was trapped between their stomachs.

Cas was breathing raggedly against Dean’s throat, steaming up his skin the same as they had done to the windows. Dean shuddered as Cas hummed with pleasure and licked a line up the throat he had been panting against. He mouthed along Dean’s jaw and below his ear. He took the sensitive lobe between his teeth, biting down lightly before sucking it into his mouth.

Dean let the debauched noises tumble from his mouth freely. He had stopped trying to stifle any of his sounds with Cas a long time ago. He gripped Cas’s back tighter. Cas lifted himself up slightly to reach between them and pump Dean’s cock.

“ _Oh_ ,” Dean cried out, holding on to Cas even tighter and watching as Cas fell apart above him. Cas’s hips started to move a little quicker and his mouth kept working open and shut as wrecked noises ground out of him.

Dean held on tighter to the hair at the back of Cas’s head, pulling him down closer. Their languid kisses quickly grew frantic as the pleasure built and built, heat coursing through Dean’s body as Cas’s fist stroked him harder and faster, filling Dean completely with that thick cock.

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas groaned, mouth screwed open as he came inside Dean. Dean came with him, hands tight on Cas as he shouted.

Slowly Dean unclenched his fingers from Cas’s back and his hair. Cas was still catching his breath, forehead pressed to Dean’s. Dean ran his hand up and down Cas’s back. Cas pressed soft kisses into Dean’s slack lips as their heart rates came down.

“Sorry for being a jackass about teaching you how to drive,” Dean apologized quietly, still breathing a little heavy.

Cas laughed breathlessly. “I’m sorry for losing my temper and braking too roughly.” Dean leaned up to kiss him again. “I love you.”

Dean caught Cas in a longer kiss, dipping his tongue into his mouth to taste him. He pulled back a little so he could see Cas clearly. He always looked so beautiful when he was flushed like this, a slight sheen of sweat across his forehead and of course his dark hair completely wild. He ran his thumb across Cas’s kiss bruised lips and continued across his jaw as those wide blue eyes bore into him. “I love you too.”

A soft smile tugged at Cas’s features and he bent to kiss Dean again. Dean thought again about how they were probably two of the least romantic people in the world, but this kiss sure as hell felt romantic. Dean thought the only way he might ever find romance with Cas was in the little things. The dance-cuuming and the post-coital kisses. That was more than okay with him.

Cas pulled away first, looking sorry to do so. “We should probably get going. I told Gabe we’d pick him up at eleven.”

“What time is it now?” Dean asked.

Cas glanced back over at the dash, squinting. “10:48.”

  
  
  


So they were a _little_ late to pick up Gabe. But Gabe was being a _little_ dramatic about it. He had been pouting out on the curb when Dean and Cas pulled up. They had driven the entire way over with the windows rolled down in the hopes that it would get the smell of sex out of the car. Dean had also ruined the blanket he had in his car by using it to wipe the come off his chest.

Yeah having the windows rolled down had apparently not been enough to air out the car. Gabe grinned as soon as he slid into the back seat, patting the bench and asking Cas, “Baby bro, were you just deflowered in this beast?”

Cas had just rolled his eyes, refusing to answer his older brother.

Gabe leaned forward, propping his chin on the seat between Cas and Dean. “Pimp Kirk? You wanna own up? I know what sex smells like. Did you just swipe Lady of the Night Spock’s v-card?”

“Gabriel, I’m not a virgin and I don’t understand why you always insist on acting like I am,” Cas huffed. Dean really didn’t want to be a part of this conversation. Or talk about doing his boyfriend with his boyfriend’s brother. Gross.

Gabe gasped, hand over his heart. “Don’t talk about yourself like that. Castiel, you are _pure_.” He smirked and poked Dean in the shoulder. “Unless, you know, Pimp Kirk here wants to own up to something.”

Dean tried to fight the blush rising up on his cheeks but he couldn’t really help it. Who the hell tried to talk about sex this much?! Especially when it involved your _brother_.

“Gabriel, stop, you’re making him uncomfortable,” Cas said firmly.

 “I’m not uncomfortable,” Dean stammered out, a little too defensively.

“These things are natural, boys. You know, the birds and the bees. Or the birds and the birds and the bees and the bees,” Gabriel sing songed.

“Gabriel we’re bringing you along to help us find a home. Not to talk about our sex life,” Cas reminded his brother.

Gabriel sighed dramatically and flopped back against his seat. “You guys are no fun when you’re sober. What happened to Gabe’s Gaybies?”

“Gabe, we’ll get drunk with you later if you _please_ stop talking about sex,” Dean pleaded.

Gabe huffed but seemed to like that idea. “You guys are the ones to busy boinkin’ to pick your realtor up on time,” He muttered, not really under his breath, since he definitely wanted Cas and Dean to be able to hear him.

He stopped trying to talk about sex though and gave Dean directions to the first house they were supposed to be looking at. They pulled up in front of a relatively small, pale blue house. It had a small front yard and the white paint on the porch was chipping badly. They all climbed out of the car and Gabe started to ramble out some facts about the place, square footage, rooms, bathrooms, cost and which sort of kitchen tile it had. 

Dean was more interested in just getting in the house and looking around. Gabe unlocked the door for them and pushed it open. It wasn’t much, if they got this one they’d have to fix it up a bit. But it was… there was something nice about it. And there were hardwood floors, which was always a plus, especially if Dean felt like having a Risky Business sorta day and sliding around everywhere in his socks.

The living room was a decent size with two windows. It led directly into the kitchen. Cas went right through the kitchen and dining room to stand at the window overlooking the backyard. “Dean there’s a tire swing!” Cas exclaimed, a wide smile lighting up his face as he pointed out the window. Dean couldn’t help but laugh a little at Cas’s childlike excitement over a tire swing. He came over to stand beside Cas and look for himself.

“You might wanna be careful if you swing on that, that rope looks like it’s right about to snap.” The backyard was littered with unraked leaves and one large tree with a tire swing hanging from it. He wound his hand around Cas’s waist, pulling him into his side and grinning as he thought about tire swings and kids. Dean would _never_ let his kids play on that tire swing the way it was though. He’d have to rehang it. _If_ they ended up with this house.

He felt a hand on his hip and jumped when Gabe hooked his chin over Dean’s shoulder. Dean looked behind them and realized Gabe had wrapped his arms around the both of them. “So, you guys wanna stare at a tire swing all day or do you wanna check out the rest of the house?”

Cas didn’t even glance at his brother, gaze fixed on that tire swing. Dean was pretty sure he was seeing more than a mossy tire and a worn out rope though.

“Yeah,” Dean answered for them. “Let’s go look at the rest of the house.” Gabe let go of them to lead the way up the stairs, continuing to yammer on about how this house really gave you a lot of ‘bang for your buck’, his words. Dean kept his arm around Cas as they followed Gabe from a bit of a distance. “What’re you thinkin’?” Dean asked softly.

Cas kept his eyes on the stairs as he grinned. “I like it. It’s got character.”

“Hm.” Dean hadn’t really thought about it that way. But Cas was right, this house did have character. It had stories to tell in the creak on the fourth step and the dented kitchen cabinet. The slight warp in the living room floor and the way the door to the coat closet groaned when you opened it.

“So right over- guys! Hurry up!” Gabe called. They made their way over to Gabe a little quicker. He flung open the door to the master bedroom, presenting it with a wide grin and a deep bow. “Gentlemen, right in here is where magical times are just _begging_ to be had.” He sauntered into the wide room. “Big wide windows, that of course, you _could_ cover with curtains, if you’re shy. A big space for a nice big bed.” He winked and waggled his eyebrows before striding over the bathroom and whipping that door open. “A _gigantic_ tub,” He called from inside the bathroom, popping his head back out to waggle his eyebrows again.

Dean let go of Cas to pace around the room. It was pretty nice, there _were_ big windows that really opened the place up and let it in a lot of natural light. The room itself was big as well and Dean ducked into the bathroom quickly and, yup, _gigantic_ tub. He reentered the bedroom to find Cas at the windows again. He came to stand behind him, following his eyeline down to that tire swing again.

“And then there’s a _whole other room_!” Gabe exclaimed. “For… offices, yoga, extra candy storage, children, your impressive collection of nerd shit that I’m sure you two have, kids, or ya know, kids, babies, that sort of thing.” Gabe looked down at his nails as he listed off that long list, smirking up at the two of them when he was finished.

Dean was of course the only one paying him any attention, and per usual, blushing up to the tips of his ears.

Gabe’s eyes bounced between the two of them again. “Alrighty, well I’m just gonna let you two… stew or… get a feeling for the place or whatever it is you wanna do. I’ll wait for ya downstairs. Don’t stew too long we still got three more houses to stop by today.” Gabe left the room, thumping loudly down the stairs.

Dean reached for Cas’s hand, thumb running over his knuckles. Cas finally tore his eyes away from that tire swing to look at Dean. “A family lived here,” Cas told him quietly, small smile on his lips.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, squeezing Cas’s hand in his own.

“We’re family.” Cas’s small smile grew incrementally.

“Mhm,” Dean agreed again, a smile tugging at his own lips.

Cas returned his gaze to that tire swing. “I think we could live here.” He reached out to touch the glass of the window. “There’s a yard. Two yards. And a bathtub, and a second bedroom. And there’s another bathroom with a shower in it. There’s hardwood floors and a washer and dryer and there’s already a dishwasher. And a tire swing… there’s a tire swing."

“You really like that swing, huh?” Dean asked, smiling wide.

Cas looked back at him with wide eyes before a smile cracked across his face. “Yes.” He stepped closer to Dean, leaning in so his mouth was right next to his ear as he whispered, “But it’s not really about the swing.”

Dean pulled back so he could meet Cas’s eye. “I kinda figured that,” he whispered back.

Cas’s grin widened and he wrapped his free hand around the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him into a tender kiss. They didn’t bother with tongue, just letting their lips move together. Dean wrapped his own free hand around Cas’s waist to pull him in flush against Dean.

“I really do always find you two like this,” A sly voice remarked and they pulled apart to find Gabe leaning in the doorway, grinning. “So! Can I assume this means you like the house?”

They shared another look before refocusing on Gabe. “Yes, we like the house,” Cas told his brother, his own grin lighting up his face.

“Alrighty-o, well that’s good ‘cause the next three really aren’t too different.” He snapped his fingers and hooked his thumbs behind him. “Speaking of, ready to vamoose and check out the other real estate?” He looked between the two of them again before dropping his thumbs and narrowing his eyes a bit. “W-w-wait. Don’t tell me you two idiots already fell in love with this bucket of creaky steps and dirty gutters.” He sighed rather dramatically before burying his face in his palm. “I tried to be a good little realtor, I really tried.” He let his palm slide down his face, sighing again. “If you two want this place you should probably put a bid down soon. The people that owned it before you are just trying to get it off their hands as soon as possible so they can stop paying bills for two places. Which means that this low low price is gonna have this house whipped off the market pretty damn quickly.”

Cas looked back at Dean one last time for confirmation that this was really the house they wanted. It was probably not the smart choice to buy the first house you looked at. But who gave a shit about smart choices? They had just sunk a boat for their bucket list, they had found a cat in an alley when they were drunk and _kept it_. Hell, they didn’t even wear a condom the first time they had sex. Dean and Cas obviously thought with their hearts. And Dean’s heart was telling him that this was their home. He nodded at Cas, warm smile pulling up the corner of his mouth. Cas returned his smile before facing his brother again.

“We want to buy this one.”

Gabe sighed again. “Come on my beautiful little Gaybies, let’s go fill out some paperwork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all MY beautiful little gaybies. Also, I don't know how real estate works so however I pretend it does in the next few chapters, let's just all go along with it. 
> 
> And... 'Daddy I want a dick in my ass', is probably the dirtiest thing I've ever thought, wrote or spoke. Hope you enjoy my dirty humor and aren't horribly offended by it. *grimaces at everyone* loveee youuu my children. Why are you my children? I don't man, I don't know. *puffs on a cigar and looks forlornly into the distance* *drops the cigar into a volcano* Ooh, burn.
> 
> AND AND AND I'M OFFICIALLY OVER 100,000 WORDS!!! *confetti explodes* *parades march down the streets* *someone plays the jurassic park theme song terribly and on a harmonica*


	30. Chapter 30

“Dean stop hogging the blanket!” Charlie whined, tugging roughly on the blanket strewn over the both of them.

“I’m not hogging it I’m just bigger,” Dean grumbled, scooting closer so he was pressed into Charlie’s side and they didn’t have to stretch the blanket out to fit over the two of them.

It was the last weekend he was gonna have in this apartment. Next weekend him and Cas were officially going to move into their house. Which was so insane. Awesome insane but still… it was kind of overwhelming. They were starting a whole new chapter of their life together. They had bought a fucking house! That was _big_. That’s not a step that’s a goddamn running _leap_.

It was exciting… and terrifying. Dean and Cas already basically lived together, that wasn’t the terrifying part. The terrifying part and the exciting part was that this was it. _Cas_ was his _it_. His, this is the person you’re gonna spend your life with. You know, IT. Dean knew Cas was it for him because his smile gave Dean butterflies. Because seeing Cas upset was like a physical pain of his known. Because when Cas touched him it felt like he was being shocked and soothed and like he had swallowed the sun. Because Cas made him laugh, and had even weirder thoughts and ideas than Dean did. He had never wanted anyone the way he wanted Cas, which was every way.

And it wasn’t like he would miss sitting alone in his apartment, or the halfway decent hookups he’d pick up in bars. It was just this big, huge, thing they were doing. And Dean couldn’t even remember the last time he was so excited about something. Still kinda terrified though.

He was pretty sure Charlie could sense some sort of impending freak out and had declared that they had to have one last ‘dude’s night in’ before Dean left behind his bachelor pad for domestic bliss with Cas. Cas had been kicked out of the apartment for their little slumber party. Which he had not been all too thrilled about, especially since Dean was keeping Spork. And Dean had never gotten around to fixing his heater… Poor Cas was probably cold, all alone in his apartment. Maybe Dean should give him a call. Just to make sure he hadn’t frozen to death.

Charlie elbowed him roughly in the ribs. “Stop thinking about your boyfriend.”

“I wasn’t-” Dean started but Charlie just raised an eyebrow and Dean stopped trying to lie. Spork crawled into his lap, already purring and seeking attention. He pet her behind the ears and hoped she’d stop kneading his goddamn thighs with her claws and sit down already.

“So,” Charlie started, grinning and turning the volume down on Doctor Sexy. “Any juicy gossip you wanna fill me on?”

Dean laughed a little, turning away from the TV, where Dr. Sexy and Dr. Piccolo were making out in a storage closet. “Like what?”

Charlie shrugged. “I dunno…” She looked around the room like she was thinking before her eyes landed back on Dean and a devious smirk lit up her features. “The ring I found in your sock drawer.”

“Charlie!” Dean shoved her shoulder lightly, feeling his cheeks pink. “Don’t snoop,” He grumbled. “Besides it’s just something my mom gave me. No ‘juicy gossip’ about it.”

“Your mom just _gave you a ring_? For _no_ reason?” Charlie asked doubtfully.

Dean kept his eyes on Spork as her back arched up into his hand. “Well… she gave it to me ‘cause… I dunno she said something about soulmates or somethin’.” Dean scratched the back of his scalp and kept avoiding Charlie’s gaze.

Charlie squealed and started smacking Dean’s arms over and over again with her bony little fingers. “Dean are you going to _propose_?”

“Stop hitting me! And _no_ I’m not going to propose!” Charlie stopped hitting him. “Not anytime soon anyway.”

She grinned at him. “So… eventually?”

Dean half shrugged and nodded, finally looking back up at her and fighting to keep his own smile in check. “I mean, I love him, you know.” Dean shrugged again. “So yeah maybe _someday_ I’ll use the ring. Someday. We just bought a friggin’ house together, I think that’s enough life changing decisions for now.”

Charlie wouldn’t stop grinning at him. “I’d be your best man, right?”

Dean rolled his eyes but returned her smile. “Yes, Charlie.”

“Alright, cool.” She finally turned back to the TV, putting the volume back up.

It was then that Dean realized everything was all boxed up, there was no sock drawer for Charlie to go through. He had gotten a little box for the ring and had stashed it in an old pair of boots. “Did Sam tell you?” Dean asked, not bothering to look away from the TV.

“Yeah… and you always hide things in your sock drawer. You might wanna be more careful, Cas’s probably figured out where you hide shit by now.”

“Nah, Cas doesn’t snoop. Unlike _some people_.”

Charlie just rolled her eyes and settled back against Dean’s shoulder. “Since we’re marathoning this… wanna turn Dr. Sexy and Dr. Piccolo’s on again off again relationship into a drinking game?” Charlie looked up at him with a hopeful grin.

“I’ll go get the tequila.”

  


~ ~ ~ TOO MANY FUCKING TEQUILA SHOTS LATER ~ ~ ~

  


“Charl- Charles,” Dean slurred, feeling that he _must_ call his dear friend Charles by her proper name.

“Yea-uh, Deanothy?” Charlie asked, eyes half closed and pinky raised as she took another sip straight from the tequila bottle.

“When the _fuck_ you gonna p-pur-pose to Dory? Like it’s been sooo long and she’s the _best_.” Dean flopped back against the couch, looking blearily over at Charles.

“I dunnoooo,” She whined, flopping back down beside him. “People!” She exclaimed suddenly. “They all get _murried_ and then they hate each other. I don’t wanna hate her.”

“Yer not gon’ hate ‘er.” Dean sunk down sideways until he was laying in Charlie’s lap. The TV was still on and Dean couldn’t really get his eyes to focus on it but he was pretty sure someone was making a grand romantic gesture. Or doing open heart surgery on someone. There was a lot of red. “Charles?”

Charlie started petting him and then abruptly stopped. “You’re not the cat.”

“Charlesss,” Dean repeated.

“Mhm?”

“Do you think me ‘n Cas are gonna hate each other if we… wuzzit called… live… like you live in them. No! Not them… the place. Are we gonna hate each other?”

“Nooo n-n-n-no. No,” Charlie started petting him again. “You guys are like…” Dean rolled onto his back to look up at her. She was poking her two index fingers together over and over again.

Dean grabbed her hands. “Stop doin’ that, Charles tha’s not _classy_.”

“Oh, bloops. I mean, whoops. No but you ‘n… Casterina, are like… penguins. ‘Cause pen-pengoo-INS, mate for, like, life. And there are sooo many gay pengoo-ins. They’re so gay Deanothy. So so so gay. Gay, flightless, ice birds.”

Dean squinted at her. “I don’t think penguins mate fer life Charles.”

Charlie just nodded fervently. “They do they do. Trust me I go to the zoo _all_ the time…”

She zoned out on the TV and thinking about those gay ice birds made Dean think about Cas. He was like a gay little ice bird in his freezing apartment. Dean sighed, feeling resigned to go and help his gay little ice bird. He tried to stand up but just rolled off the couch and onto the floor. He started to stand up again but the floor kept tilting around. Eventually he was standing, arms flung out wide so he could keep his balance.

“Deeeeaaannnn I can’t see!” Charlie whined, throwing an entire couch cushion at him and almost toppling him over again.

Dean headed for the door, wishing he knew how to skateboard, ‘cause it was gonna be a long walk all the way over to Cas’s place.

“Dean, where the hell ’re you goin’?”

Dean turned back around to face her. “I think I’m just gonna-” He hooked a thumb over his shoulder. “I’m gonna go find Cas.”

“You can’t go wander the streets, you’re gunna get kidnapped!” Charlie tried to stand then, facing the same tilty floor dilemma Dean had as she slowly made her way over to him. She smooshed his cheeks between her hands. “Deanothy,” She told him solemnly. “If you leave right now you will end up in someone’s sex torture dungeon.”

Dean tried to turn his head to look back at the door but Charles had a tight grip. “But… Cas?”

“He’s only allowed in if he brings us a cake. A birthday cake that says: Happy Bird-day Queen Charles and Handmaiden Deanothy.”

“What’s Bird-day?”

“It’s a bird birthday,” Charles told him matter of factly, still smooshing his cheeks between her clammy palms.

“Why do you know so much about birds?”

She groaned and released his cheeks to lay on the floor. “'Cause I'm a queen, _duh._ Can you call Casterina now? I just want cake.”

Dean fumbled with his phone for a few minutes before finally hitting dial on Cas’s number and laying down on the floor next to Charlie. “It’s ringing,” He whispered.

“Speaker, speaker,” Charlie whispered back.

Dean hit speaker and laid the phone down between them.

“Hello?” A deep voice answered. Dean grinned.

“Heyyyy,” Dean said, then started giggling.

“Can you get us a Bird-day cake please please pleeeeaaasseee??” Charlie asked, clasping her hands together and gritting her teeth as she pleaded.

“Dean and… Charlie? It’s two in the morning.”

“Bloops,” Charlie whispered to Dean before snickering.

“Yeah but you’re like a sad little penguin, _all alone_ in ant-artic-uh. I don’t want you to be all alone, Cas, that’s so _sad_.” Dean was feeling like he might start crying because Cas was _all alone_.

“And bring cake!” Charlie added.

“Dean, I’m positive you’re inebriated but I feel like I should assure you that I am _not_ a penguin.”

Dean shushed him, pressing his finger to his phone. “You’re jus’ a pretty little gay penguin, you dunno what you’re saying, shh, shh, jus’ come over baby.”

There was silence on the other end for a few moments.

“Casterina?” Charlie asked.

“I’ll come over,” Cas said. “But I’m not getting you any sort of bird cake.”

“Yayyy!” Dean cheered while Charlie pouted about the cake. “But you’re gonna get the normal cake right?”

Cas sighed on the other end. “Fine I’ll get you a cake. But Dean, you owe me.”

Dean started chuckling. “What’re you thinkin’?” He asked.

“I’ll let you know when you’re no longer drunk.”

“Gross,” Charlie interrupted. “Stop flirting in front of me I’m not drunk ‘nough for that.”

“Alright, well, um, I’ll be over shortly.”

The phone went dead then and Dean and Charlie made their way carefully back over to the couch to watch more Doctor Sexy. About half an hour later they were in a heated debate over whether Dr. Sexy was good enough for Dr. Piccolo when the door knob started jiggling. Charlie screamed.

Cas opened the door then, looking worried. “Are you okay?”

Charlie chucked a couch cushion at him, missing by about a mile. “Knock!”

Cas just furrowed his brows. “Why? I have a key so I don’t have to knock.” He held up a grocery bag then. “I brought you cake.”

Charlie almost toppled to the floor twice in her hurry to get to the cake. Dean was a little more careful, you never knew with these tilty floors. Cas handed Charlie the grocery bag and held his arms out in case Dean fell. Dean wasn’t gonna fall but he leaned into Cas’s arms anyway, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Why’re you so sweaty?” Dean asked.

Cas squeezed him tightly back before responding. “I rode my bike here.”

“You’re welcome for teachin' you, biatch. ‘m such a good teacher.”

Cas pulled back slightly then so he could look at him. “Did you just call me ‘biatch’?”

“Mhm.” Dean really didn’t understand why they were even having a discussion about this. He just tucked his head back over Cas’s shoulder. Cas was so warm. “You’re so hot,” Dean told him. “Like all warm an’ sweaty and stuff from the bike but also like-” He poked the back of Cas’s head and made the ‘tss’ sound. “That kinda hot.”

Cas laughed lightly and patted Dean’s back. “Alright, I’m gonna let you go now, Dean.”

“Cas this cake is kinda gross…”

Dean finally let go of Cas to turn and look at Charlie. She was camped out on the floor, having already devoured at least a third of the cake with her bare hands. She burped and wiped her mouth with the hand covered in cake, then erupted into a fit laughter when she realized her mistake. Dean started laughing too, sitting down on the floor and grabbing his own fistful of cake.

“Bleh,” Dean said, immediately spitting it back out onto the floor and giggling hysterically with Charlie.

“You two are worse than three year olds when you’re drunk.” Cas disappeared into the kitchen and came back with paper towels. He handed them the napkins. “I’m not going to wipe your faces for you.”

Dean took a paper towel and started swiping at his face and hands but Charlie just kept eating more of the gross cake with her hands.

“Like, did you get this from the garbage store?” Charlie asked. “‘Cause tha’s what this tastes like. Garbage.”

Cas looked at Charlie a bit incredulously. “If it’s so disgusting then why are you still eating it?”

Charlie shrugged. “I just wish you were better at picking cakes Cas. I’M picking the cake for your wedding.” She wagged her finger between the two of them.

Cas sat down cross legged and swiped his finger in the icing before sucking it clean. He looked thoughtful for a moment. “It’s not _that_ bad.”

“Yeah but for a _wedding_. You can’t have this cake at your _wedding_ Cas!” Charlie was being very adamant about this.

Dean didn’t even know why she kept talking about this _wedding_. It’s not like they were getting married, Dean didn’t even have… a ring. He leaned forward and clapped his hand over Charlie’s cakey mouth. Even though she had stopped talking. “Charles,” Dean whispered loudly with wide eyes. “You’re not allowed to talk about my… finger… secret.”

Charlie started to lick his palm so he removed his hand from her mouth, wiping it on his jeans. “I’m _berry_ good at keeping secrets,” she whispered to him before… maybe she was trying to wink but Dean thought for a second that she was having a stroke.

Cas just looking between the two of them. “Dean, what secret?”

Dean just shrugged. “No secret.”

“Dean.”

“Shh, shh, shh,” Dean put his fingers over Cas’s lips. “Keep that pretty penguin mouth shut.”

Cas pulled Dean’s hand off his mouth. “I’m not a penguin.”

“Psh,” Dean scoffed. “Says the penguin. Am I right, Charles?” Dean smiled lopsidedly at Charlie who started laughing again, tipping over to the side.

“Alright. I think maybe it’s time for you two to go to bed,” Cas said, looking between the two of them warily. “Charlie, wipe your face first though.” He handed her another paper towel.

She glared for a second but took the towel and wiped her face and hands. Cas held out his hands to the two of them then, helping them slowly up. Dean leaned against the back of his shoulder as he led the two of them back to Dean’s room.

“Yer awesome, Cas,” Dean slurred.

“I know,” Cas replied.

He got them both on their sides and under the covers and was about to make his way out when Dean grabbed onto his belt. “Where’re you goin’?”

He took Dean’s hand gently in his own, pulling it off his belt. “I’m gonna go sleep on the couch.”

“Nooo. Stay here.”

Cas sighed and looked behind him at Charlie’s sleeping form. “Dean there’s not enough room.”

“Yeah there is,” Dean insisted, scooting back and pushing Charlie back slightly, then patting the open space in front of him.

Cas sighed again before kicking off his shoes and jeans and climbing under the covers. “Don’t throw up on me.”

“I’m not gonna throw up on you.” Dean snuggled closer, burying his face in Cas’s neck and throwing an arm around him. “I love you so so much, Cas. SO much.”

Cas smoothed down the hair at the back of his head. “I love you too, Dean.” He was quiet for another moment before adding with a small laugh, “so so SO much.”

Dean smiled into Cas’s skin, holding him a little tighter. “Tell me in russian.”

“Ya tebya lyublyu,” Cas told him quietly, still running fingers over the back of his head.

Dean sighed contentedly. “‘s not a bad secret, Cas. It’s like my other one. I’ll tell you eventually.”

Cas kissed the top of his head. “Alright, I trust you. Now go to sleep.”

“Okay, okay. Night, Cas.”

“Spokoynoy nochi moya lyubov’.”

  
  
  


Dean leaned back against the door to his apartment while he waited for Cas. They were chaperoning the Winter Formal tonight. It wasn’t like they had to dress up but they were both wearing button downs and slacks, ties, that sorta thing. Cas had been in the bedroom for the past ten minutes and Dean was starting to worry he had fallen and was unable to get up.

“Cas,” Dean called, knocking lightly before opening the door to his bedroom and finding Cas looking frustrated as he stood in front of the mirror trying to do his tie. Dean bit the inside of his cheek as he tried not to laugh. “Tie trouble?”

Cas shot him a glare in the mirror before sighing dejectedly and looking down at his shoes. “I’m not very good at tying my tie. Usually I don’t really mind it but all the kids are dressing up and I don’t want it to seem like I don’t care.”

Dean smiled and made his way over to Cas, weaving his way through boxes. He placed a hand on Cas’s shoulder and turned him around. He removed Cas’s hands from his knotted up tie and undid it, rehooking it around his neck. He could feel Cas’s eyes on him as he did his tie, looping it around and then tightening it against his throat before folding his collar back down. “There.” He smoothed his hand across Cas’s shoulder before meeting his fond gaze.

“Thank you.”

Dean just shrugged, swiping a hand through Cas’s combed hair to tousle it a bit. He grinned at Cas. “Come on Cinderella, we’re gonna be late for the ball.”

Cas rolled his eyes and tried to smooth down his hair again while he followed Dean out. “It took a long time to comb it down,” Cas complained.

Dean just laughed as he held the door open, shutting and locking it when they were both in the hall. “Yeah, and it still wasn’t neat. It looks better the way it normally is anyway.”

Cas kept trying to re-smooth his hair anyway. It didn’t work, though Dean was sure he had gotten his hair pretty greasy by continuously running his hands over it the whole car ride over. He pulled into one of the only open spots left and shut the car off, looking at the school apprehensively for a minute. He could hear the music from all the way out here. Why did he volunteer to hang out in a crowded auditorium for three hours?

“It’s not gonna be as bad as you think it will,” Cas assured him, seemingly reading his thoughts. Or maybe Dean was just that transparent to Cas. He glanced across the bench seat at those wide blue eyes that has always looked so ancient to Dean. There was something old and wise about Cas’s eyes. Maybe it was his soul.

Dean took a breath and nodded, sliding out of his car and following Cas into the school. There was hardly any point in chaperoning these things anyway. It wasn’t like any of the kids listened when they were told to stop grinding on each other. They were mainly there in case any fights broke out or someone showed up wasted.

Dean and Cas hung out on the outskirts of the dance, leaning back against a wall and overlooking the students. Cas nudged him and pointed. Dean peered into the crowd, seeing Sarah and Becky, who were not grinding, but dancing almost as dorkily as Dean and Cas did when they were cleaning, and looking like they were having an awesome time doing it. Dean smiled wide at the sight.

“I’m glad Sarah asked her,” Dean leaned in so Cas could hear him over the blaring Top 40 music playing loud over the speakers. Cas smiled back at him and nodded, his eyes flicked over Dean’s face briefly before returning his gaze to the sea of students.

The dance was coming to a close and only one small group of boys had showed up drunk. Luckily no one had gotten in any fights. The music was slowing and most people had paired off and were swaying gently to it. It was sweet.

Dean looked over at Cas leaning on the wall beside him. He wished he could’ve taken Cas to something like this when they had been in high school. Maybe if they had known each other high school wouldn’t’ve been so miserable for the both of them. He was glad that kids like Sarah and Becky had each other. Weird people deserved friends too.

Dean took hold of Cas’s wrist, tugging lightly. “Come on, I wanna do something.”

Cas looked a little confused but followed him up the stairs leading out of the auditorium. “Shouldn’t we stay? We did volunteer to chaperone.”

“Such a little rule follower,” Dean teased. “There’s barely ten minutes left before everyone gets outta here, they’ll survive without us. Besides, there's other chaperones that are more responsible than us.”

Dean led them into a small classroom that hadn’t been used in years, just off the auditorium. They could still hear the music softly playing. The lights were out but moonlight filtered in through the windows lining the wall. Dean pulled Cas in towards him, guiding his hand to his shoulder and placing his hand on Cas’s hip, entwining their fingers on the other hand.

“Dance with me?” Dean asked, smiling softly and starting to sway them back and forth.

Cas returned his smile with a beautiful one of his own. “I’ll try but I don’t really know how. Sorry if I step on your feet.”

Dean chuckled softly, pulling Cas a little closer to himself. “It’s not hard. You can do steps but you don’t have to. You can just sort of… sway.”

“What are the steps?” Cas asked, a bit of a challenge in his eyes. 

“Well here, if I step forward with my right, you step back with your left.” He stepped forward with his right and Cas took a small step back with his left. “Or to the side.” He sidestepped and Cas followed. “Just sorta like that, step slowly in circles. That’s really all there is to slow dancing. Unless you wanna get fancy. But I don’t know how to do anything like that.”

“So you couldn’t dip me?” Cas asked with a grin, getting the hang of just sort of swaying and shuffling to the music.

Dean grinned back at him. “I could try but you might hit your head on the tile.”

Cas laughed lightly. “Let’s not try that then.”

Dean pulled Cas in against him, moving the hand he had on his hip to his lower back. Cas’s own hand moved down from his shoulder to his chest and he rested his temple against Dean’s. They continued to move slowly to a song Dean didn’t recognize, though it had a nice melody.

“You know,” Dean started, speaking softly, “you’re it for me, Cas.” He was glad he wasn’t facing Cas right then. Because that was a big thing to say and Dean’s heart was hammering in his chest as he waited for Cas to respond. Cas squeezed the hand he held in his own.

“Dean,” Cas spoke softly as well, his mouth right beside Dean’s ear. “I only want you.” He turned his head slightly then, watching Dean with a very somber expression except for the way the corner of his mouth was turned up the smallest bit. He ran his nose along Dean’s cheek. “No one’s ever made me feel the way you do.”

Dean smiled wide and turned just slightly to run his nose along the side of Cas’s. Dean felt like flowers were blooming in his chest. They would be yellow, gamboge, like deep sunshine. “I still don’t understand how I got so lucky. I mean I’ve always kinda had pretty shitty luck. And then, somehow, this genius-level smart, funny, weird in the best possible way, sexy, adorable guy falls in love with me. _And_ buys a house with me. I mean… doesn’t really get any luckier than that.”

“And I found you a cat,” Cas added.

“Yeah, well, not everything can be perfect.”

Cas smacked Dean lightly in the chest, laughing softly before sobering up. “It’s not luck, Dean. I fell in love with you because of you. You’re so much smarter than you think you are, and you’re incredibly weird, in the best possible way.” His hand moved slowly down Dean’s chest and voice lowered a bit. “And you’re fucking _sexy_. And I don’t laugh with anyone the way I laugh with you. Or at you,” he tacked on with a grin. “You’re also kinky, and spontaneous. Which is a pretty winning combination if you ask me.”

Dean just blushed through Cas’s whole little spiel. “Speaking of kinky and spontaneous. I wanna do something tonight.”

Cas laughed a little. “Uh huh, what do you wanna do?”

“Remember when we talked about a sex tape?”

Cas pulled back a little bit so he could see him better, trying to see if Dean was kidding or not.

“I was thinking, it’s the last weekend I’m gonna have my apartment, so it’d be kind of like a way to remember the place. And also, proof for our bucket list.”

Cas grinned. “69?”

Dean just nodded, returning his grin.

Cas glanced back briefly at the door, licking his lips when his gaze returned to Dean. “Think we can get out of here now?”

“Yeah, I don’t think anyone’s gonna miss us.” He dropped his palm from Cas’s lower back but kept hold of his hand as they made their way quickly out the building, heads ducked as they tried to avoid people. When they started thinking about the sex they were gonna have there wasn’t really much else they could focus on.

“Mr. Winchester! Mr. Novak!” Dean recognized Sarah’s voice and he had the awful urge to just pretend he didn’t hear her and keep walking. Cas tugged him to a stop though, spinning to find Sarah walking briskly towards them.

“Sorry, I know you’re leaving, but I just wanted to thank you guys.” She came to a stop in front of them and Dean noticed she was tearing up a bit. He dropped Cas hand and stepped a little closer to rest his hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, you okay?” He asked, using the soothing voice he had only ever really used on Sammy when they were much younger.

She nodded rapidly. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Sorry about-” She motioned to her face. “It’s just, I really might not have even come out if it weren’t for you guys. So that’s what the tears are, I don’t know, gratefulness or whatever. I was so scared to come out as bi, or pan, or not straight, whatever. ‘Cause I was scared of what people would say. You know, that I was just doing it for attention or that people would call me names. And I didn’t want to lose friends because of it. But I don’t know, seeing you guys deal with those asshole parents, and some of the other teachers and students. It just put things in perspective. Like, I don’t want to be scared of idiots and hide a part of myself because of it.” She swiped at her eyes. “So just um, thank you.”

Dean’s felt tears well up in his own eyes and Cas was probably already crying. He had never in his whole life thought that he might inspire someone to come out. “Sarah, you’re much braver than I was in high school,” He told her. “I didn’t come out until I was in my twenties.” He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. “If you ever need _anything_ or if anyone’s a dick to you, you come talk to me. Okay?” He let her go then to see her nodding and wiping away a few more tears, though she was also smiling.

Cas pulled her into a brief, less awkward than usual for him, hug. “You’re a very bright, unique, and creative young woman, Sarah. Thank you for sharing that with us.” 

Sarah smiled widely at the both of them again, before glancing back at the school. “Alright, I’m gonna get back to my date, she’s probably wondering where I ran off to. Have a nice night.” She waved and bounded back towards the school, dark curls bouncing.

Dean took hold of Cas’s hand again as they made their way to the parking lot. “I know you’re not supposed to have favorites, but those girls are my favorites,” Dean said, giving Cas’s hand a squeeze, which he returned, laughing softly.

“That’s amazing, that we gave her the courage to come out.” Dean looked over at Cas who was staring at the ground before him unseeingly, awed smile on his face.

The ride home was spent in a mostly silent sort of amazement and then excitement as they grew nearer to Dean’s apartment. Cas reached across the bench seat, running his hand slowly up Dean’s thigh and leaning in to nose along the side of his neck. He felt soft lips ghosting over his jaw and his hands tightened around the wheel.

“Wanna add get and give roadhead to our bucket list?” Cas asked, gravelly voice right in his ear, lips skimming across his ear lobe. Dean let out a soft sound.

“We’re really close to home. I mean that’s probably-” Cas’s fingers skimmed across his groin and he sucked Dean’s earlobe into his mouth. “- _Unh_ , dangerous.”

“Probably,” Cas agreed in that low voice of his, sucking slowly at spots along the side of his neck that were sensitive and pressing his fingers a little harder between Dean’s legs, fingers working slowly up his shaft.

Dean had never parked so terribly in his life but he really needed to get up to his apartment, more specifically his bedroom, _now_. He used his jacket to hide his erection as they hurried through the lobby and they were on each other again as soon as the doors to the elevator slid shut. If he was being honest a little bit before they slid completely shut. The doors dinged again and Dean grabbed Cas’s hand as they pretty much ran to Dean’s apartment.

“Okay, I’ll get the camcorder,” Dean said, shutting the door swiftly and making his way to the box he knew held it. “And you can… I don’t know, go get naked?”

Cas nodded and strode off towards the bedroom, undoing and dropping his shirt as he went, and _damn_ , what a sight. Dean wished he had the camcorder going already. He dug through the box filled with cables and those disposable cameras he’d really been meaning to get developed before he found the ancient camcorder he had been searching for. Dean and Castiel’s sex tape was really gonna be a tape. That’s how hold this hunka junk was. He just hoped it wasn’t too grainy.

He came back into the bedroom to find Cas sprawled out on the bed, jacking himself slowly. He looked over at Dean with heated eyes but didn’t stop his movements. Dean groaned and set the camera down before crawling on top of him. He kissed heatedly up his chest and throat before finding his lips. He ground down against Cas’s naked erection and Cas gasped into his mouth, fingers digging into his back. Cas pulled back, humming softly in pleasure as he released Dean’s lips and ran a hand through his hair.

“Go turn the camera on, and then take off your clothes.”

Dean moaned before climbing off of Cas. “God I hope this thing has audio.” He set it up on a pile of boxes, switching it on and stripping before climbing back into bed. Cas was kneeling in the center and Dean pulled him into another kiss, pushing him down onto his back. “You wanna be top or bottom?” Dean asked, kissing along Cas’s jaw.

“You can be top tonight,” Cas told him breathlessly, hint of a smile tugging at his lips. “You know since you’re the one who’s done this before.”

Dean nipped at Cas’s jaw and Cas grinned, breath hitching and fingers tightening in Dean’s hair. “Not with a guy,” Dean reminded him. He caught Cas’s lips again, Cas quickly delving his tongue into Dean’s mouth to slide over his in a way that had Dean feeling hot all over. He sucked slowly on Cas’s bottom lip before releasing him. “Okay I’ll be on top.” He smirked. “I mean I’m kind of the top in our relationship anyway.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Dean, although we both switch. I am _definitely_ the top in this relationship.” Dean was about to protest that but Cas just rose an eyebrow and Dean fell silent. Which probably just made Cas’s point for him.

“Alright, so, should I turn around now?”

“Uh, yeah.”

Dean laughed a little as he turned around. “I told you it was kinda awkward.”

“You’re exact words were uncomfortable.”

“Same t-thing,” Dean stuttered over his words as he felt a hot mouth surround him. “ _Uh_ , fuck,” he groaned, before Cas came off him.

“Aren’t you supposed to suck me off while I suck you off for this to be considered 69ing?” Cas pointed out. Dean glanced briefly between his legs to see Cas looking a bit smug.

“I got distracted,” Dean muttered before settling between Castiel’s thighs. It was kinda weird, he was gonna blow Cas upside down, or backwards, however you like to think of it. He planted his forearm down on the bed and gripped the base of Cas’s heavy cock before lapping at the head. Cas made a soft sound and then his lips were back around Dean, sucking him with a passion and using his hand to work what he couldn’t reach with his mouth.

Dean moaned around Cas and took him deeper into his mouth, head moving up and down along him with slow, deliberate movements that grew quicker as he sunk down farther on each stroke. Cas groaned around him, the vibrations adding to the pleasure and he gripped Dean’s ass, urging his hips down a little farther. He dug the ends of his nails into Dean’s ass and Dean’s hips bucked involuntarily. He came off Cas with a pop.

“Sorry,” He said, he didn’t wanna choke Cas. He looked back to make sure Cas was alright, he still hadn’t come off of Dean.

He looked a little annoyed to be removing his mouth from Dean’s cock. “Don’t be, that was my intention.” He ran his hand up along Dean’s ribs, smirking at him. “I kind of know what I’m doing when it comes to you.”

Dean rolled his eyes, muttering, “Smug bastard,” Before swallowing Cas down again. He ran the hand he wasn’t using to prop himself up along Cas’s thigh and the side of his ass, thumb stroking along his hip bone.

It was seriously hard to focus on giving a good blowjob when Cas’s lips were wrapped around his cock. So his blowjob was sloppy and wet and he couldn’t keep down the sounds that continuously bubbled up from his throat. Cas seemed to be enjoying it enough though if the way he was moaning around Dean and digging his fingers into him was anything to go by.

Cas’s teeth skimmed lightly over the head of his cock and Dean’s whole body jerked. His head bobbed up and down a little faster around Cas’s cock then, gripping his thigh tightly. Cas was getting a little sloppy too, though Dean could tell he was trying very hard not be. Dean moaned low and took Cas completely into his mouth, lips sliding up and then sinking completely down again. Cas’s fingers were gripping tightly onto his lower back and he was definitely picking up the pace with his mouth as they built each other’s pleasure.

Cas’s hot, wet mouth and those lips, and his tongue, and _especially_ his lack of gag reflex were a fucking _gift from god_. He wanted to moan out Cas’s name, show him just how much pleasure he was giving Dean. Dean just continued to moan around Cas and put his own mouth and tongue and cocksucking lips to good use. He just hoped Cas was feeling a _fraction_ of what Dean was.

Cas ran his hand up Dean’s chest, teasing his nipples into hardness and then pinching them, which made Dean gasp and twitch. His hand continued to travel across Dean’s stomach, his chest, gripping his skin tightly and filling Dean with heat. Dean tongued at the head of Cas’s cock before sinking down again and then Cas was gripping him even tighter and his heels dug into the mattress, hips jerking as Cas’s orgasm overtook him.

His mouth slid off of Dean briefly as he moaned. “ _Oh, fuck!_ OH! _Dean._ ” Cas was gasping and groaning as Dean tried to swallow all of his come. “ _Ah_ , keep going,” Cas groaned, shuddering beneath him. Dean continued to suck him, coaxing him into a second orgasm. Cas fucking _screamed_ when he came again, and Dean really was gonna have hand shaped bruises across his lower back tomorrow. Dean came off of Cas then, panting and leaning against his thigh.

Cas knocked him onto his back and buried his face between Dean’s thighs, swallowing him down completely and sucking him down with determination. He watched Dean’s face as Dean panted, gripping tightly onto Cas’s hair. He let his head fall back against the bed, back arching up as his orgasm spread through him like fire. “Fu- _uck_ , _oh, yeah, Cas, Cas_.”

Cas came off him with a low moan and crawled back up his body so they could taste themselves on each other. Dean gripped Cas’s back and pulled him down so he could feel all of that naked skin against his. He rolled them so he was on top again and kissed his across Cas’s sweaty pink chest. He mouthed along Cas’s throat when Cas tipped his head back.

“Jesus, that was hot,” Dean murmured into his skin.

“I’m glad we taped it,” Cas panted. Dean laughed softly into Cas’s skin and Cas laughed along with him.

He rolled off of Cas then, propping himself up on an elbow so he could still look at him. “Too bad Bee Man couldn’t make an appearance though. I think him and Lube Man would have really hit it off.”

Cas squeezed his eyes shut as he laughed. Dean ran his hand across Cas’s chest, feeling the low vibrations of his throaty laugh. He bent to kiss Cas’s shoulder. Cas finally reopened his eyes, still smiling wide and looking at Dean like he was something precious. He rolled onto his side to face Dean and ran a hand up his side, pulling him in closer and hooking his leg behind Dean’s knees.

He kissed the corner of Dean’s lips. “I’m really glad we’re moving in together.” Dean let his own fingers roam over Cas’s hip as he returned his smile with a warm one of his own.

“Me too, we’re actually gonna have a home. Together. With a yard, and a tire swing.”

Cas smiled even wider, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Dean ran his thumb across those crinkles. He had a feeling Cas was only gonna get even more beautiful with each year. Cas’s thumb was running down the ladder of his ribs as his eyes roamed over Dean’s face. “A tire swing and a backyard, and a front yard, and a porch, and a bathtub.” His smiled became a little shyer as he searched Dean’s eyes, thumb running over Dean’s jaw and fingers in his hair. “Two rooms.”

Dean’s own smiled broadened even more and he tilted his head forward to press their foreheads together. “Two rooms and a tire swing.” Neither of them were quite ready to talk about what that meant. But eventually they would, and eventually both of those things would be put to use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that was the longest chapter I've written yet! Hope y'all enjoyed it. Yeah, I didn't forget about that little sex tape promise. I keep my promises! It may take ten chapters but eventually you'll get it if I promised something. 
> 
> You're all beautiful, gay, flightless, ice birds and I love you and thank you for reading and bow to you deeply. So deeply that my top hat falls off and Bee Man and Lube Man's sex tapes all come pouring out. I scramble to pick them up but it's too late. They are officially... leaked. 
> 
> And that, my friends, is how you leak a sex tape. *throws more sex tapes into the air and leaps onto a leprechaun before flying over a rainbow*


	31. Chapter 31

They had pretty much everything they needed. A bed (Cas’s), a couch (also Cas’s, since Dean’s couch was a piece of shit), a TV (Dean’s), coffee table (Dean’s), a bunch of other random shit like rugs and side tables. But what they didn’t have was an actual kitchen table since, due to some rather unfortunate events, Dean and Cas broke Dean’s table. In their defense, you’d think a table would be able to support the weight of two men. Apparently not. And Cas’s table was a piece of garbage that barely fit two people.

And that was how they had found themselves in Ikea. It was like a living nightmare. There were too many goddamn options! And Cas, being Cas, had to look at every _fucking_ table in this place before he could pick one. Dean would have been content to just grab the first one they saw and gotten the hell out of there. 

Dean glanced at a clock on the wall and almost did a god honest double take. How the _hell_ had they already been here for three hours? This place was like the goddamn twilight zone. He wouldn’t be surprised if mannequins came alive and started trying to strangle him. At this point he would probably welcome it.

“How about that one?” Dean asked, pointing at a dark wood table that seated four but had a leaf you could add in and then it seated six. Nifty.

“Mm.” Cas narrowed his eyes at the table, then bent down to check the underside. What he was looking for on the bottom of the table, Dean had no fucking clue. “I don’t know. Let’s keep looking.”

“Eh, I think I’ll just stay here and bash my head against this _perfectly fine_ table.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Stop being melodramatic. Come on, just a few more, I promise.”

Cas just grabbed his hand, tugging him along while Dean grumbled, “That’s what you said three hours ago.”

Way more than ‘just a few more’ tables later, Dean was about ready to start ripping out his hair. Cas had just been staring at this light stained wooden table, simple design, rounded legs, seated four, for probably the last ten minutes. He was just _staring_ at it.

“Cas, what are you even looking for? We’ve probably been through every table in this place. Which, I’m starting to think is actually the seventh ring of hell.” Cas didn’t even look up at him, continuing to stare at that table. And Dean would get pissed but Cas was kinda freakin’ him out. “Cas?” Dean stood in front of him, waving his hand back and forth. “Earth to Castiel.”

Cas blinked and focused on his face.

“What’s up, man? You’re kinda freakin’ me out.” Dean’s brows furrowed a bit, eyes searching Cas’s face for some sort of clue as to what was really going on. ‘Cause this could _not_ actually be about a friggin’ table.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to freak you out. I was just thinking.”

“Uh huh. Care to elaborate?”

Cas tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket, which for once was not that trench coat, but just a regular black jacket that actually fit him. He shrugged, opening his mouth like he might say something before changing his mind and then closing it.

“Cas, just tell me what you’re thinking,” Dean pressed.

Cas fidgeted. “It’s gonna sound stupid if I say it out loud and then you’re gonna be pissed because we’ve spent close to four hours in this store and I _know_ that you hate it, I know. And we’ve been here so long because I couldn’t make up my mind on a table because of this idiotic reason and-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Dean held up his hands to get Cas to stop. “Jesus, Cas, take a breath, baby.” Dean wrapped his fingers around Cas’s wrist, tugging it out of his pocket and threading their fingers together. “I promise I won’t be pissed, just talk to me.”

Cas’s round eyes were roaming around his face, looking unmistakably grateful, and sheepish. Dean tried to focus on that and not the looks they were getting for holding hands in public. Dean and Cas always got looks when they went out. Dean had learned to just block them out. He wanted to hold Cas’s hand more than he cared about what any asshole might think of him because of it.

“We’re probably gonna have this table for a long time,” Cas started.

“Unless we make the mistake of trying to screw each other on it again,” Dean cut in, trying to make Cas smile, since he hadn’t in the last three hours. It worked a little, the corner of his mouth pulled up and he rolled his eyes.

“Yes, unless we do that. But we might have this piece of furniture for the next, five, ten, twenty, years. If we’re gonna eat on something for the next twenty years don’t you want it to be… I don’t know, perfect? I mean this table is going to be a part of our memories someday. Do you want some table with weird corners to be a part of important memories?”

Cas was right, that was pretty stupid. “What kind of important memories are we gonna have at a table?” Dean asked.

“Lots of important memories,” Cas insisted, though he didn’t elaborate. Dean raised an eyebrow and Cas huffed, fidgeting slightly. “Like… _first_ memories.”

Cas made wide eyes at Dean like he should know what that meant. Dean wasn’t gettin’ it.

“Kids!” Cas finally blurted, throwing his free hand up. “There, I’m saying it! If we have kids someday I don’t wanna look back through baby photos and see some hideous table and think ‘Well if only I had just looked a little longer.’”

Dean was just watching Cas with what he knew was a ridiculous amount of fondness on his face as Cas worked himself up. He squeezed Cas’s hand a little. “So... you know you’re being ridiculous, right?”

“Dean, don’t tease me right now. I’m being serious.”

“I’m not teasing,” Dean assured him. “I’m being serious. But that’s ridiculous, Cas. Do you really think if we had a kid and we looked back through baby pictures that you’d even _notice_ the table? I mean I don’t think I would.” Dean’s smile was getting a little watery as he thought about that. God why did he have to be such a sap. He ran his thumb over Cas’s knuckles and tugged him in a little closer. “First of all, if we ever had a kid, or kids, that table would be covered with so much shit that you wouldn’t even be able to see it in pictures. All you’d see would be food flung everywhere and toys and blankets and probably me and you, passed out from exhaustion.

Cas returned his smile with a soft one of his own. He lowered his head, eyes focused on the tile as he scuffed his foot and sighed. “I guess you’re right.”

“Per usual,” Dean added with a smirk, ducking his head to try and catch Cas’s eye.

Cas met his eye with a small grin. “I think I would go with, ‘first time for everything.’”

Dean rolled his eyes to the heavens. “I’m never gonna win, am I?”

Cas’s grin widened into a smile and he tugged Dean back along towards the tables that he looked at two hours ago. Dean couldn’t really keep his eyes off Cas’s profile so he was glad Cas was leading them. He leaned over to press a quick kiss to Cas’s cheek, a bit overcome with the fondness he felt for this ridiculous man that just made him look at tables for close to four fuckin' hours.

Cas turned look at them with a slight squint and an amused smile. “What was that for?”

Dean shrugged, soft blush painting his cheeks. He squeezed Cas’s hand a little and leaned into his side. “Just tables, and tire swings and spare rooms.” He grinned at Cas. “Tonight’s gonna be the first night in our new house.”

“It is,” Cas agreed, smirk pulling up the corner of his mouth. “How do you think we should celebrate?”

“I got a few ideas. But I’m not tellin’ you any until you pull me out of hell.” He waved his hand at the store around them, otherwise known as hell.

Cas turned abruptly down an aisle. “There it is.” He pointed at a large box. “Go grab one of those carts so we can make our escape.”

Dean grinned and rolled his eyes, heading off to grab one of those flat cart things that you could load boxes onto while Cas started pulling the box of the shelf. “Be careful with that!” Dean called back. “Don’t break your back for a stupid table!”

He could hear Cas vaguely calling back that it wasn’t stupid but Dean was pretty much out of shouting distance at that point. He grabbed a cart, getting a running start before hopping on and riding it back down the aisle to Cas. He only almost ran into the shelves like three times. He hopped off, skidding to a stop in front of Cas who dropped the heavy box into the cart immediately.

Dean decided that since Cas was supposed to the one rescuing him from this hell that Dean got to ride in the cart with the table. It was a big thing anyway, it wasn’t like a grocery store cart. Dean sat beside the box.

“Kay, ready when you are,” He told Cas, expecting some sort of argument. He was not expecting Cas to just take off down the aisle running and hopping on the back of the cart.

Dean was laughing as the employees glared at them. “Sir! Sir! You can’t ride the cart like that!” A man called after them.

“They’re onto us, Cas! You better go faster.”

Cas hopped off again to push them a little faster, glancing back over his shoulder once to find the employee speaking into a walkie talkie and looking pissed.

 

 

“So we were ‘technically’ banned from Ikea. But at least we got the table,” Cas said.

“Yeah, we still got the table,” Dean agreed, glancing back at the large somewhat battered box taking up the backseat. “Besides, we don’t wanna go to their stupid store anyway. Bunch of soulless monsters. I think getting banned from Ikea was actually a good thing.” Dean held up his palm for Cas to slap.

Cas slapped it. “Getting banned from Ikea!” Cas cheered, chuckling. 

“Getting banned from Ikea!” Dean cheered along with a grin.

Back at their home they had Charlie, Dorothy and Benny all waiting to help them unpack. As well as Castiel’s college friend that he had recently reconnected with, Victor, and his wife, Rachel. They’d had dinner with Victor and Rachel a few times now. When he first met the guy he was a little stiff, a little quiet, it was hard to read him. But about twenty minutes in, him and Cas were basically _gushing_ about some boring ass history shit, their eyes lighting up and no joke, at one point, Cas gasped and went, ‘What?! No way! You got to handle the-’ blah blah blah, some sort of artifact thing that Dean couldn’t remember the name of. It was actually pretty awesome to see Cas get so animated about something he was obviously passionate about. And he was grateful as hell that he could talk about it with Victor because no matter how much he loved Cas, he wasn’t gonna start reading history textbooks just for the hell of it anytime soon.

Rachel’s eyes had glazed over as soon as they started talking about their history stuff-  Victor was a history teacher at the local community college- and Dean had immediately sensed a kindred spirit. Dean and Rachel had their own nerd out about their favorite authors and by the end of dinner Dean found himself actually looking forward to another double date for the first time in his life.

Dean pulled into their driveway behind the U-haul they had to unload, shifting into park and shutting the car off. _Their_ driveway. Dean smiled and looked over at Cas, who's eyes were fixed on their small house with a faraway look on his face and Dean’s favorite smile, the soft one that wasn’t huge but somehow brightened up his whole face anyway and crinkled the corners of his eyes.

He slid across the bench seat and hooked an arm over Cas’s shoulders. “We’re home.” He turned to kiss Cas on the cheek again, letting his lips linger. Cas’s palm caught his own cheek, turning his head so their noses brushed before Cas kissed him softly. The kiss was all warmth and tender brushes of lips and it flooded Dean with a sense of home. Not the house, Cas.

There was a sharp rap on the window and a low voice accompanied it with, “Did y’all want us to help you unload boxes or did you just want to make out in your car?”

Dean broke away from Cas to find Benny smiling at them through the window. Dean sighed. Why were they always interrupted?

“Yeah, Benny, we’re comin’.”

Cas pulled him in for one last kiss that was a little more passionate than their previously soft kisses. He brought his mouth to Dean’s ear, speaking in a low voice as he told him, “We have plenty of time to finish this later. And since we no longer have paper thin walls separating us from our neighbors, I’m gonna make you scream.”

Dean shivered slightly. It wasn’t like they had really bothered trying to keep it down before but that promise was fucking _hot_.

Cas climbed out of the car, throwing Dean a wink as he did. Dean climbed out after him, trying to get into box lugging mindset and out of Cas fucking him into next month mindset. Everyone else came out of the house then, and they all started unloading boxes and bringing them in.

Despite most of their… let’s just say, tendencies towards shenanigans, they were all hard workers and all the boxes were unloaded in just under two hours. They ordered pizza for everyone and Benny ran to the store to grab some beers. It was dark out by the time everyone left, stuffed with pizza and a little tipsy.

They finally had the house to themselves and they both sunk back into their couch, more exhausted than either of them cared to admit. Cas slumped down to rest his head in Dean’s lap, watching him with those wide blue eyes. Dean ran his fingers through Cas’s hair, laughing lightly when Cas leaned into the touch just like Spork did, eyes fluttering briefly shut. Spork, probably sensing someone being pet, emerged from her hiding place to curl up on Cas’s chest.

“Hey, malyutka,” Cas cooed, running his hand down her spine as she purred even louder. “Where’ve you been hiding?”

“I don’t think she likes it when everyone’s over.” Dean continued to run his fingers through Cas’s hair, finding their little petting circle pretty amusing. “Hey, I found something when we were unloading boxes.” Dean lifted Cas’s head up off his lap briefly to go dig through a box, smiling wide when he found what he was looking for. He held it up to show Cas. “My mom’s camera, from like, the 90’s. She was always snapping pictures of me and Sammy.” Dean sat back on the couch, lifting Cas’s head into his lap again. “I was thinkin’ we should start taking pictures of everything we do for our bucket list. For, I don’t know, proof or whatever and memories and all that. I think the only pictures we have together are the ones Charlie took of us when we were drunk off our asses during halloween. And those aren’t really pictures you can put on the mantle place. Maybe the fridge. I think there’s some film in the box or maybe we can get some at some sort of camera store or-”

Cas placed his fingers over Dean’s lips, gently quieting him. He was smiling softly up at Dean, and he looked tired, he really did, but he also had a glow to him. Like he was just radiating happiness. “Dean, that’s a wonderful idea. Now please stop talking.”

Dean pulled Cas’s fingers off his lips and held onto them. “Yeah, okay,” He returned Cas’s tired smile.

Cas let out a long breath and shut his eyes, turning so his forehead was pressed into Dean’s stomach and he wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist. “We still have so much to do. We have to put together our furniture. Put together our bed so we have a place to sleep. Put up christmas decorations. Get christmas presents.” Cas sighed. Spork hopped off of Cas to curl up at his feet.

“Well _you_ have to get christmas presents, I already got mine.” Cas opened his eyes to glare up at Dean. Dean ran his fingers softly through Cas’s hair again. “Stop stressing out so much baby. We can sleep on the couch tonight, and then we have all of winter break to put together our furniture, and our bed, and we don’t even have to put up christmas decorations if we don’t want to. It’s not like either of us are religious anyway.”

Cas breathed out softly. “I kinda want a tree still.”

Dean laughed lightly. “We can get a christmas tree. I’m sure Spork will have fun trying to climb it.”

Cas grinned and nuzzled in a little tighter against Dean’s stomach, shutting his eyes again. “We’ll have sex in every room tomorrow.” He yawned.

“Tomorrow,” Dean agreed, shutting his own eyes and letting his head fall back against the couch, fingers still running slowly through Cas’s hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of a shorter chapter but big things are coming up. Prepare your bodies. Muahahaha-heh-hm- *coughs up a lung* what was that doing in there?


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw other few people doing this, reccing songs they listen to while writing smut so I figured I'd rec a few.  
> -Make It Rain by Ed Sheeran is like a fucking ORGASM IN YOUR EARS and you need to listen to it IMMEDIATELY  
> -I Walk the Line (cover) by Halsey is also fucking amazing  
> -Nightlight by the Silversun Pickups  
> -Eyes On Fire by Blue Foundation
> 
> And then I'll probably rec some more at some point down the line.

Dean had struck gold when he was supposed to be unloading boxes. He had found their attic. And in that attic, a banjo. Now he couldn’t exactly play the banjo, he knew how to play a few chords on a guitar though and he figured it couldn’t be that different. He climbed down the ladder that descended from the attic, excited to go bother Cas with his terrible banjo playing.

Especially since Cas had kicked him out of the bedroom while he was putting together their bed, claiming that Dean was too distracting. Dean maintained that Cas was the one who was being distracting though. He was the one that had to constantly run his fingers through his hair and he was the one that had decided to wear those faded, torn up jeans that hung low on his hips. Plus he got all sweaty lugging boxes around everywhere and Cas was seriously sexy when he was a little flushed and sweaty. So yeah, Cas was definitely the distracting one.

Dean plucked a few chords on the banjo as he approached their bedroom. He leaned against the open doorway. “You wanna hear a Bob Dylan song?” He grinned cheekily and strummed a few out of tune strings.

Cas looked up from where he was sitting cross legged beside the bed and screwing something in place, furrowing his brows a bit. “Where did you find that?”

“The attic,” Dean replied. “Maybe the person who lived here before us died and now this banjo is the only thing left of him.”

Cas rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the bed. “Did you just come in here to distract me?”

“Nooo,” Dean lied, feigning offense and stepping further into the room. “I’m here to sing you a love song on a dead man’s banjo. Nothing distracting about that at all.”

Cas crawled under the bed to continue… screwing things in? Dean didn’t know what he was doing. “I’m not letting you distract me!” Cas exclaimed from under the bed. “I _will_ put this bed together today.”

“Well you sound very determined,” Dean assured him, teasing smile resting easily on his face as he leaned back against the wall beside the bed, starting to strum a tune and sing, although his voice wasn’t much better than the person who originally sang this song, Bob Dylan.

“There’s nothing round here to me that’s sacred

’Cept you, yeah you

You’re the one that reaches me

You’re the one that I admire

Every time we meet together

My soul feels like it’s on fire

Nothing matters to me

And there’s nothing I desire

’Cept you, yeah you

Nothing ’round here I care to try for

’Cept you, yeah you

Got nothing here to live or die for

’Cept you, yeah you…”

 

Cas finally poked his head out from the under the bed, gentle smile lighting up his face. “I like that.”

Dean grinned down at him. “Not too distracting?”

Cas crawled out from under the bed then, plucking the banjo from Dean’s fingers carefully and setting it down on the unfinished bed. He hooked his fingers in Dean’s belt loops and pulled him in a little closer. “Distracting, but in a good way.” A grin crept over his face as his eyes swept over Dean’s.  

“Has that become our thing? Saying a bad thing but tacking on, in a good way?” Dean asked, returning Cas’s grin and slipping his hands around his hips.

“I think that might have become ‘our thing’.” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders, shuffling closer and pressing his chest to Dean’s before brushing their noses together. “In a good way.”

“That one doesn’t even make se-mmm…” Dean’s words were muffled by Cas’s lips.

He could taste the slight tang of sweat on Cas’s upper lip and the thankfully non-holiday flavored coffee across his tongue. Cas dragged his tongue across the roof of Dean’s mouth, coaxing a soft sound from him. Fingers were starting to work their way through Dean’s hair and Cas walked him back a few steps until he was pressed into the wall.

Cas left Dean panting as he dragged his lips across Dean’s jaw, nipping at his skin. He kissed wetly down Dean’s throat, tugging his t-shirt down to suck a bruise onto his collarbone. Dean’s breath hitched as Cas ran his hands over Dean’s chest, fingers brushing nipples and working over them. Cas’s fingers pressed a little tighter to his skin as they dragged down his torso and across his stomach. Cas lowered to his knees, looking up at Dean with a small smirk and pushing a hand under Dean’s shirt. The contact with Dean’s bare skin setting it on fire as he dragged his fingers back down his torso, almost digging his nails in but not quite.

Cas mouthed along his hips and Dean tipped his head back against the wall, breathing raggedly as Cas ran his hands over Dean’s thighs. Cas’s fingers dug a little roughly into his thigh and Cas nipped at his hip bone. “Look at me,” Cas breathed against his skin.

Dean met Cas’s half-lidded wide blue eyes and Cas sucked and kissed the small red mark he had made on Dean’s hip before running his tongue over it. “You’re such a tease.” Dean hadn’t meant his voice to come out sounding so breathless but Cas kept running long fingers over his thighs and his mouth was so achingly close to Dean’s cock.

Cas just raised that fucking eyebrow and mouthed across the top of Dean’s jean clad thigh before running his tongue up Dean’s zipper, the pressure making Dean’s eyes flutter back into his head briefly and a low sound of pleasure tumble from his mouth. He was reminded of the first time they’d ever had sex, Cas had used that same trick to work Dean up then.  

Dean threaded his fingers into Cas’s hair to pull him back a bit and sunk to the floor with Cas, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a passionate kiss that was returned eagerly. Cas pushed them back until Dean was laying on the floor, which, just by the way, was not comfortable. But Cas rolled his hips against Dean’s and he didn’t really care anymore if the hardwood floor had pretty shitty lumbar support. Cas moaned around Dean’s tongue and thrust his clothed cock against Dean’s again.

Cas broke away from Dean to sit back in his lap and peel his dirty t-shirt off. Dean sat up then, running hands along Cas’s muscled back and mouthing along his neck. “Do you have lube?” Dean panted while Cas ground down into his lap. Cas’s chuckle was a little strained in his ear as pleasure sparked through Dean at each roll of Cas’s hips.

“Yeah, it’s um- ” Cas gasped as Dean nipped at the side of his neck before licking a long line up his throat.

“Fuck, you always taste good,” Dean groaned, sucking at a throbbing vein along Cas’s neck. “Even when you’re all dirty,” he murmured. “Mmm,” he hummed as he tasted Cas again. “Especially when you’re all dirty.”

Cas moaned and yanked Dean back up to his mouth with the fingers gripping his hair to give him a filthy kiss. “There’s lube in- in-” Cas stuttered over his words as Dean took his earlobe into his mouth, biting before sucking on it and soothing the sting with his tongue. He released Cas’s lobe, letting it slip between his teeth.

“Where?” Dean asked, eyes on Cas’s parted lips and hands sliding down Cas’s back to his hips, that were still grinding into his lap.

Cas stood up suddenly. “Take off your clothes.”

Dean laughed a little, standing up as well and pulling his shirt up over his head, tossing it off to the side with Cas’s. Dean leaned a little closer to Cas again but Cas stopped him with a hand on his chest, eyes roaming over Dean’s bare torso.

“Take your pants off. I’m gonna get the lube.”

Dean did as he was told as Cas opened the drawer to the only piece of furniture Dean had managed to put together before Cas kicked him out of the room, the nightstand. Dean laughed, “How the hell did you manage to already put lube in there? It was empty half an hour ago!”

Cas pulled out the lube, grinning at Dean and shrugging. “I think it’s best to keep my lube hiding skills a secret.” He grabbed a pillow out of a box beside the bed before walking back to a now naked Dean. He dropped the pillow and the lube and ran his hands up Dean’s sides, pulling him into a slow kiss. Dean sucked at Cas’s bottom lip, working his fingers through Cas’s wild hair. Dean broke off first to mouth along Cas’s jaw.

Cas started to lower to the floor, hands wrapped firmly around the tops Dean’s shoulders so Dean followed him down, laying back on the hardwood when Cas pushed at his chest. Soft lips roamed down his throat and moved slowly down his body.

Cas leaned back a little, grabbing the pillow again. “Lift up your hips.” Dean lifted his hips and Cas slipped the pillow beneath him.

“Such a gentlemen,” Dean teased as Cas kissed his way up Dean’s thigh, keeping his eyes on Dean as he did. He hummed with pleasure as he licked a long line up the inside of Dean’s thigh. Dean’s breath caught as Cas worked his mouth closer to Dean’s aching cock. “Is this how you’re gonna make me scream, Cas?” Dean rasped out.

Cas moaned softly against the top of his thigh before gripping the base of Dean’s cock and licking slowly up the underside.

“ _Ah_ , fuck,” Dean groaned, head tipping back against the hard floor.

Cas sucked on the head of his cock briefly before mouthing down the side. He kept watching Dean with lust darkened eyes and it was too fucking hot. Talk about fuckin’ bedroom eyes. His mouth travelled lower, sucking briefly at Dean’s balls before he felt a hot tongue press against his rim. He moaned breathily, letting his eyes slip shut as he focused on the wet heat opening him up.  

Cas’s hands ran up his thighs, hooking Dean’s legs over his shoulders. He worked him open slowly, and he must have opened up the lube at some point because a long finger joined his tongue. Cas found his prostate in no time at all, stroking the small bundle of nerves over and over again and it was too much but not enough at the same time. Dean’s chest was heaving and he was moaning as Cas pushed a second finger in him and kept caressing his prostate.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dean groaned, fingers pressing into the hard floor as he searched for something to hold onto.

Cas looked up with a small teasing smile and a slightly raised brow. “That’s not my name.” He bit lightly at the tender flesh of Dean’s inner thigh, fingers pressing a little harder into that sensitive bundle of nerves.

Dean let out a completely debauched moan and his head smacked back against the floor. Cas was so totally the fucking top in their relationship. “Cas,” Dean gasped, when he felt a hot tongue lapping at his entrance again, rejoining the fingers already working inside him. He peered down at Cas. “You like it when I say that?” He panted, chest heaving as Cas stroked his prostate with unrelenting pressure. “Call out your name?”

He was surprised he could even get coherent sentences out the way Cas was making him sweat and shake with pleasure. He reached down to thread the fingers on his left hand in Cas’s hair because he just _needed_ something to hold onto. Cas moaned when he did, the vibrations sparking up his spine and adding to the fiery heat growing in his stomach.

“Cas,” Dean breathed out his name, tugging at his hair a little bit. Dean felt more than heard the low sound Cas made. The pleasure kept building but it felt different than a normal orgasm. Dean had only been eaten out to the point of orgasming through prostate stimulation a few times in his life before. This was definitely the best. His heels dug into Cas’s back and he pulled harder at Cas’s hair as his orgasm ran through his body. “ _Ah_ , god, _Cas_ ,” he cried out.

Cas worked him through his orgasm before sloppily kissing his way up Dean’s chest and falling into his arms as they kissed heatedly. Dean gasped into his mouth when Cas rolled his still jean clad hips into Dean’s. Dean grabbed Cas’s hip and pushed until Cas lifted them a few inches.

“Take your jeans off before you hump me.”

A sly smile pulled up the corner of Cas’s lips and he leaned in a little towards Dean, lips brushing Dean’s as he asked in a low voice, “How about I fuck you instead?”

“That’d be good too,” Dean responded a little breathlessly, tilting his chin up to catch Cas in another hot kiss. He bit at Cas’s bottom lip and Cas ground his hips down against Dean again. They both groaned and Dean sucked Cas’s lip into his mouth, tongue soothing the sting of his bite and Cas lifted his hips up a little. “Cas, get naked already.”

Cas let out another low sound, kissing Dean’s jaw before standing up and shucking his jeans and boxers. He got back down on his knees, slicking up his cock with the lube, eyes raking over Dean’s body, lingering over his legs, which had fallen open wide enough for Cas to fill the space between them. Cas crawled slowly back up the length of Dean’s body. “Dean,” he murmured.

Dean ran his hand across Cas’s shoulder and up the back of his neck, eyes roaming over Cas’s face. “Mhm?”

He kept kissing all over the side of Dean’s face. “Wanna ride me?”

Dean moaned and rolled them so that Cas was on his back, grinning up at Dean. “Hell fuckin’ yes,” Dean responded, reaching behind him to stroke Cas’s cock a few times. Cas let out a raspy moan as he did, keeping his heavily lidded gaze fixed on Dean. Dean lined Cas’s cock up against his entrance and pushed back down slowly, mouth falling open and releasing a soft sound of pleasure when Cas was fully inside him. Dean ran his hand back up Cas’s chest gripping his hot skin as he raised himself up a little before sliding back down. Cas’s hands found his hips, just holding onto him as Dean started to really ride him.

The angle was perfect for hitting Dean’s oversensitive prostate and the pleasure zipping through him was _insane_. It was almost too much and it made Dean’s thighs quiver. Cas ran hands over those trembling thighs, fingers pressing hard into his skin as he dragged them back down.

“ _Uh_ ,” Cas moaned, fingers tightening on his thighs. “ _Dean_.”

Dean planted his palms on the floor beside Cas’s head and bent back over him, hips moving a little slower as rode Cas’s cock. His lips brushed into Cas’s and across his jaw, not really kissing him as he breathed raggedly and his nose pressed into Cas’s cheek. Hands gripped his back as Cas panted. “I love you,” Dean murmured into his skin, lips still brushing his jaw.

Cas hummed and buried his face in the side of Dean’s neck, fisting the hair at the back of Dean’s scalp. “I - _unh-_ I love you, too, Dean.” He was breathing raggedly against Dean’s cheek, steaming up his skin.

The pleasure was building to dizzying heights again and Dean knew he wasn’t gonna last much longer. His fingers curled over Cas’s shoulder and his hips were losing their rhythm a little bit. “Cas, I- _uh_ ,” He groaned against Cas, because he felt _so_ good inside him. _So_ impossibly fucking _amazing_.  

Cas kept making wrecked sounds beneath him and he held onto Dean a little tighter. “Just come, baby,” he ground out in that gravel voice of his and it sent Dean right over the edge. He cried out as he came, panting against the side of Cas’s face. “ _Ah_ ,” Cas choked out, a little high pitched for him as his cock pulsated inside Dean and his fingers bit into Dean’s back and tugged at his hair. “ _Go_ _d,_ _Dean_ ,” He rasped.

Cas’s grip on him slowly loosened as he came down, the both of them breathing heavily. Dean kissed the corner of his slack mouth, drawing his glazed eyes. Cas’s hand fell from his hair to hold his face, thumb running over his cheekbone as looked at Dean.

“I’m so in love with you,” Cas breathed out, thumb dragging down his cheek to run across his parted bottom lip. Dean smiled and kissed his thumb, leaning down to kiss his cheek and peering up at Cas from beneath his lashes.

“Can I just say ditto? Or is it lame to steal Patrick Swayze’s line?” Dean asked, grinning up at Cas. Cas rolled his eyes as he laughed, smacking Dean lightly on the shoulder. Seriously, there was gonna be a permanent handprint across his shoulder eventually. Dean pulled off of Cas to lay on his back beside him, staring up at the ceiling.

Cas reached down for his hand, threading their fingers together and Dean rolled his head to the side so he could look at him. He couldn’t imagine loving anyone more. He brought their intertwined fingers up to his mouth to kiss the back of Cas’s hand.

“So,” Cas turned to him, excited smile lighting up his face. “ _You_ found a banjo. Wanna hear what _I_ found?”

Dean grinned at Cas’s excitement for whatever the hell he had found. “What did you find?”

“Your yearbooks.” Cas’s grin widened even more while Dean’s dropped off his face completely. He groaned and looked back up at the ceiling while Cas started chuckling. “It’s only fair that I get to go through yours, you went through mine.” Cas stood and went to pull his boxers back on. When Dean looked at him questioningly he said, “There are windows everywhere, I’m not walking around our house naked until we get curtains.”

Dean shrugged. “Fair enough.” He stood with a sigh then, going to put his own boxers back on and following Cas down the stairs. Cas dug through a box for a minute before his face lit up like a kid on christmas and he pulled out Dean’s yearbooks. He sunk down into the couch and Dean joined him, throwing an arm around his bare shoulders before leaning back into that ridiculously comfy couch.

“The year was 1997,” Castiel announced dramatically, repeating Dean’s own words back to him as he flipped open the first yearbook. “And Dean Winchester was…” He frowned when he found Dean. “Adorable. That’s not fair!” He exclaimed.

Dean chuckled and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. “I just knew how to actually smile for my yearbook photos. Unlike _some_ people, Mr. Death Glare.”

Cas shot him a pretty good death glare right then before squinting at Dean’s yearbook photo. “You look totally normal, a little dorky maybe… but normal. You did have buck teeth.”

“I did not,” Dean protested. Cas just shoved the yearbook in his face and yeah, okay, his front teeth had been a _little_ on the larger side, but they weren’t ‘buck teeth’. Dean rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright, I concede the point, move on to the next one.”

Cas opened the next one, having no trouble spotting Dean again. He cracked a grin this time. “Why is your hair all gelled back?” Cas asked, showing him the picture.

Dean groaned when he saw the picture. His sophomore year he was wearing a neat button down and tie, and his hair was slicked back. “I was going to my Aunt Tildy’s third wedding right after school that day and instead of letting us miss any class my mom made me and Sam wear our suits to school.”

“It seems like that would be a quick way to ruin your suit.”

Dean nodded with raised eyebrows. “You know how many pieces of gum I had stuck to my jacket by the end of the day?”

“How many?”

“Well, I don’t know the number exactly, but a lot,” Dean assured him.

Cas set his sophomore yearbook on the coffee table and reached for the third one, laughing out loud when he found Dean’s picture. “What’s even happening here?”

Dean leaned over his shoulder to look. “Oh yes, that picture. I sneezed and the lady snappin’ photos wouldn’t let me retake it.” His face was frozen in a way that made it look like he was screaming and his hand was flying towards his face to cover his nose. It was quite simply, a mess.

“Well if you weren’t sneezing I’m sure you would’ve looked cute.”

“Yeah, yeah, just go to the next one.”

Cas obliged, opening his senior yearbook and flipping through until he found Dean. A broad smile spread over his face when he found it. “Aw, you’re a young man in that picture.”

Dean grinned over Cas’s shoulder. “Yeah I was a pretty hot little twink, huh?”

Cas reached over blindly to smack his stomach with the back of his hand. “You’re too young to be a twink in this photo.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Okay well one year later when I looked exactly the same I was a hot twink.”

Cas shut the yearbook and tossed it on the coffee table with the rest of them, turning under Dean’s arm to face him and bringing his hand up to hold the side of his face again. “You’re pretty hot now.” He pressed his mouth to Dean’s, catching Dean’s lower lip and running his tongue across it.

Dean found Cas’s hip and pulled him in a little closer, just a soft slide of lips and roaming hands until Dean’s stomach growled loudly and they broke apart laughing. “Lunch?”

“Yes, then we really do need to finish unpacking. And putting our bed together.”

They had lunch and put the bed together, but then they got a little distracted and didn’t start unpacking until quite a bit later later. However, they did manage to cross the dining room, and the living room off their, 'rooms to do it in', list, which only existed in Dean's mind. It wasn’t until a few days later that they eventually got everything unpacked and finally put that damn table together. Their house had finally started to feel like a home.

They were curled up in their fucking _amazing_ tub after the long day they had spent actually doing work around the house instead of each other. Cas was leaned back against Dean’s chest, head resting on his shoulder and eyes closed in bliss. Dean was struck once again by just how beautiful Cas was. And how amazing it was that he looked so peaceful nestled up against _Dean_.  

Dean’s thumb brushed over Cas’s heart, passing over it again and again. Cas sighed contentedly, warm breath heating up the side of Dean’s neck. “You’re beautiful, Cas,” Dean told him softly, not wanting to disturb the peace surrounding them.

Cas just smiled gently and trailed wet fingertips up the back of Dean’s neck, pressing a kiss into the side of his throat.

The doorbell rang and Dean sighed.

“Can you get it?” Cas asked, looking up at him with big pleading eyes and it wasn’t like Dean could say no to that. “It’s probably the pizza.”

“Yeah, I’ll get it, but I’m taking twenty bucks out of your wallet to pay for it.” Dean climbed out of the tub and threw a towel around his waist before running down the steps, calling out, “Coming! One second!” He ducked into the kitchen, grabbing Cas’s wallet out of the pocket of his trench coat and pulling out a twenty. He opened the door and his brows furrowed, arm dropping to his side. “You’re not the pizza man.”

On his front porch was an older woman, with greying brown hair and a frown. “No, I am not.” She looked confused as well and she had a barely there russian accent. “I think I have the wrong place.” She looked down at a piece of paper in her hand and back up at him one more time with wide blue eyes and Dean’s heart stopped because he knew who this woman was. This woman with a barely there russian accent and wide blue eyes.

Castiel’s mother was standing on their front porch.

And Dean was in a fucking towel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Dean sang and played terribly on the banjo was Nobody 'Cept You by Bob Dylan, it's a pretty great song, I recommend you go take a listen. 
> 
> So before, when I said big things coming... big things came. Big things rang the doorbell. 
> 
> *grimaces at you all and rolls away into the hills while screaming*


	33. Chapter 33

Dean knew he had been gaping for too long but his brain was firing a million and one questions at him that all basically ended with, ‘What the freakin’ FUCK?’

“Are- um, a-are you-” Dean stammered, feeling more uncomfortable than he had in probably his entire life.

She whistled sharply, the way you’d call a dog to attention, and snapped her fingers. “If you’re trying to say something, say it. Don’t stammer around your words like a toddler. Are you a toddler?”

Holy shit this woman was terrifying. Dean shook his head slowly that no, he was not a toddler. He cleared his throat and spoke without stammering. “Are you looking for Castiel?”

She looked confused, brows furrowing and head tilting slightly in a way that reminded Dean so much of Castiel that it took his breath away for a moment. “Yes,” she responded flatly. “Are you his neighbor?” She glanced down again at the piece of paper in her hands. “I think the school must have given me the wrong address.”

“Um, no, right address,” Dean told her. “Uh, why don’t you come in and I’ll uh- I’ll go get Cas- I’ll go get Castiel.”

She seemed immediately on guard but followed him into the living room and sat down on the couch while Dean pretty much sprinted up the stairs, hands tight on his towel. He flew into the bathroom, skidding a little on the tile and Cas was immediately on edge.

“Dean? What’s wrong?” Long fingers curled over the side of the tub as Cas sat up.

Dean knelt down beside the tub, putting a gentle hand on Cas’s shoulder. “Um, okay, so- first of all, don’t panic.”

Cas’s eyes widened even further as his brows lowered. “Dean, what’s going on?” Dean’s eyes searched Castiel’s, reluctant to tell him about their little house guest. “ _Dean_.”

“So, your mother’s in our living room,” Dean tried to drop that bombshell as gently as possible, keeping a firm hand on Cas’s shoulder.

“WHAT?!” Cas shouted, flushed skin paling as he tried to stand and almost slipping in his hurry, luckily Dean had thought of that and had a firm grip on Cas.

“Don’t try to stand up so quickly! I don’t want you to break your neck. Here.” He helped a shocked Cas to his feet and wrapped him up in a ridiculously big towel. Dean had not meant to buy fucking practically ten foot long towels, damn Target. Cas looked like a child, all wide eyes and wet hair, wrapped up in that gigantic towel.

Cas was looking at Dean like he had lost his damn mind. “My _mother_ is downstairs. My _mother_?!”

Dean nodded and Cas sunk to his knees, hands gripping his hair tightly and looking completely panicked. He was breathing heavily and Dean knew he was right about to have a panic attack if he wasn’t already. Dean knelt down in front of him and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, thumb brushing his pulse, which was racing. He ran his other hand soothingly up and down Cas’s thigh. “Hey, Cas, look at me, okay?” Cas’s wide, panicked, eyes found his. “Just keep your eyes on me, and breathe. Deep breaths, okay? Match my breathing.” Dean breathed in and out, deep and slow, Cas focused on matching his breathing. “Listen to me. No matter _what_ , you will be okay. I’ll be okay, we’ll be okay. No matter _what_. Understand?”

Cas nodded a bit numbly. His fingers loosened from his hair, lowering shakily, left hand catching the wrist of the hand wrapped around the back of his neck and holding on tightly. “Why is she here?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t exactly have a heart to heart with the woman. I just told her to the wait on the couch while I got you.”

“Oh my god,” Cas’s breath was picking up again and his wide eyes were darting around the bathroom. “You opened the door in a fucking towel. What did you say? Does she know- oh my god."

“Cas, breathe, deep breaths,” Dean told him firmly, ducking his head a bit to catch his eye again. Cas refocused on him, trying to breath deeply but Dean could tell he was completely panicking. Dean’s own heart clenched painfully at the sight and he pulled Cas into his arms, tucking his head over his shoulder and running his hand over Cas’s dark mess of unruly hair again and again, hoping the repetitiveness was soothing. He had _never_ seen Cas freak out like this. Cas _didn’t_ freak out like this. What the hell had that woman done to him? “Just breathe. Just focus on breathing.” The arms Cas tightened around his waist had a slight tremble to them and he pressed his forehead even tighter to the side of Dean’s neck.

“I can’t do it, Dean. I can’t see her. It’s been… It’s been _so long_. The last time I even _spoke_ to her she just shrieked at me over the phone. The last time I _saw_ her she pretty much disowned me. I never expected to see her again.”

“Cas, you _can_ do it and you will. Here’s what’s gonna happen, we’re gonna put some clothes on and we’re gonna go downstairs. We’re gonna see why your mom is here in the first place. And then, uh, I don’t know. Talk to her?”

“All she’s gonna ask is who the hell you are.”

“Well… I mean I could just wait up here if you wanna go talk to her by yourse-”

“No!” Cas interrupted him, panic flooding his voice again and his arms tightened around Dean. “You have to come with me.”

“Yeah, alright! Okay, okay! I’ll go with you.” Dean ran gentle hands down Cas’s spine. “Wanna loosen up that death grip?” Dean asked softly, small smile teasing the corner of his lips.

“Sorry,” Cas murmured, loosening his grip on Dean and taking a steadying breath. “Okay.” He leaned back and Dean could clearly see that he was still more anxious than Dean had ever seen him, but he had it under control now. “Okay, let’s do this.”

They dressed quickly, just throwing on some jeans and t-shirts. Cas turned to him just as they reached the door. He looked scared again so Dean pulled him in against his chest and just held him for a moment. “I’ll be right next to you the whole time,” Dean assured him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Cas raised his head again, meeting him with grateful eyes. “Thank you.”

Dean smiled a little bit. “You should really stop thanking me so much, man.” Cas returned his small smile and leaned in to press a brief kiss to his lips.

Cas seemed a little less anxious as they made their way down the stairs. He stopped dead at the bottom of the stairs as his mother stood from the couch, turning to face her son, who she probably hadn’t seen in close to a decade by the sound of it. They both just stared for a moment.

“Castiel?” His mother asked softly, look of wonder on her face as she took a few steps towards him before faltering. Her face darkened as she asked him something else in russian, pointing at Dean.

Cas let out an exasperated laugh and rolled his eyes to the heavens. He responded in russian, throwing his hands up and Dean could guess he was saying, ‘Really? I haven’t seen you in how many years and that’s the first thing you say!’ Dean was just guessing, but he did know Cas’s expressions and tones pretty well and that seemed like what he was saying.

His mother’s response was spoken in harsh tones and everything about it was just furious and honestly, terrifying. Cas took a few steps closer to his mom, shouting over her in russian and then she fell silent, shock dominating her expression for a moment before she was turning her fiery gaze on Dean.

“You fuck my son?!” She screamed, accent heavier for a moment as she jabbed a finger at Dean and strode the short distance to him.

Dean’s mouth fell open and shut and he held up his hands in surrender. He looked over at Cas with pleading eyes, since he had _no idea_ what he was supposed to say to that. “Yes?” He squeaked out, grimacing. On second thought, no answer probably would’ve been better.

She slapped him and it fuckin’ _hurt_. That woman, much like Cas, was _a lot_ stronger than she looked. Cas stepped between Dean and his mother and then they were both screaming in russian again. It was complete chaos. Cas’s mother was insane. And honestly, hearing Cas shout in russian was kind of a huge turn on, which was… just, _so_ not the right time.

“Okay! Okay!” Dean shouted over the two of them, stepping around Cas and holding his hands up between them. Cas’s mother looked like she might slap him again for his interruption. “Why don’t we all go sit down. And you know, take a few breaths. I mean I’m sure there’s a reason you came over here in the first place and I’m pretty sure that _this_ was not that reason.”

Cas shut his eyes as he took a steadying breath. “Alright,” he said calmly, reopening his eyes. “Mom.”

He gestured to the living room behind her and she begrudgingly sat down in the loveseat perpendicular to the couch, looking slightly disgusted. Dean and Cas sat down on the couch and Dean made sure to leave at least six inches between them.

“So,” Cas started, pinching the bridge of his nose as he clenched his eyes shut briefly. “Why are you here, mom? How did you even get our address in the first place?”

Her eyes narrowed at the word ‘our’. She responded in russian, speaking in clipped tones.

“Mom,” Cas sighed. “Just speak in english.”

She said something else in russian and gestured to Dean again.

“Dean isn’t a stranger, he’s family.”

Cas’s mother really did look disgusted then. “Sem’ya? Net, Castiel.” She kept speaking to him in tones that almost sounded like pity. Cas’s eyes were frozen on her as she spoke, seemingly shrinking with every word she spit at him. He looked so small with wide, wet eyes locked on her. Whatever she was saying to him, Dean was sure was not something you should ever say to your child, not if made them look like _that_.

A few tears spilled out and tracked their way down Cas’s cheeks. He didn’t even blink, continuing to watch her with that frozen expression.

“ _Stop_ ,” Dean bit out. “Whatever you’re saying just _stop_.” Her words faltered and Dean turned back to Cas then, though Cas wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Cas?” Dean asked softly. Cas finally looked at him, hands clenching into tight fists at his sides so he wouldn’t reach out. Dean reached out anyway, wiping away Cas’s tears and cradling his head in his hand for a moment when Cas leaned into the touch and shut his eyes.

“Don’t _touch_ my son with your filthy hands!” Cas’s mother snapped, standing up again.

Dean let go of Cas reluctantly, not wanting his mother to try and slap him again. ‘Cause seriously, that had fuckin’ _hurt_.

“Mom, _please_ ,” Cas begged her, and he sounded so tired. “Just… can you just tell me why you’re here?”

His mother sat again, keeping a wary eye on Dean. She didn’t speak in english again as she spoke to Castiel. Cas seemed… well he seemed upset more than anything else the longer she talked. When she was done speaking he buried his face in his hands.

“Do you have a place to stay while you’re in town?” Cas asked her quietly, dragging palms down his face before looking at her again.

At least she didn’t look angry anymore, and the proud way she held herself slumped a little as she shook her head.

Funny enough, the doorbell rang just then. Dean got up, grabbing the discarded twenty off the coffee table and going to answer the door. “Well, you actually are the pizza man. Couldn’t’ve gotten here about ten minutes ago?”

“Um,” the younger man looked a bit confused as he handed Dean the pizza. “Sorry?” Dean just shook his head and gave him the money before shutting the door. Cas and his mother were both watching Dean and it made him fidget slightly. “Uh, I’m just gonna go-” He pointed toward the kitchen. “I’m gonna just put this in the fridge.” He put the pizza away and rejoined Cas on the couch.

“Alright,” Cas started again. “Mom, you can’t stay here if you’re going to freak out everytime I touch Dean. He’s my…” Cas looked at Dean as he searched for the right word.

“Light of your life, partner in crime, beloved,” Dean supplied, speaking low so only he would hear. Cas rolled his eyes and a small smile tugged at his lips, though it didn’t reach his eyes.

He looked back at his mom then, eyes wide and just begging her to understand. He sighed and told her softly, “On moya sem’ya. You can’t stay here if you won’t accept that.”

His mother inhaled deeply and straightened her spine, eyes fixed on some spot on the couch as she thought. She eyed Dean briefly and it made Dean want to jump out of his skin. “Fine.”

“Okay,” Cas responded, seeming a bit taken aback. That was apparently not the answer he had been expecting. “You can sleep on the couch,” he told her, still sounding a bit shocked. He stood and motioned for Dean to join him. “I’ll get you some blankets and pillows, and then I’m going to bed. This has been a long day.”

His mother nodded stiffly and Dean followed Cas up the stairs. Cas looked probably more tired than Dean had ever seen him. Weary, is the word he thought best described him in this moment. Cas opened up a closet and pulled a few blankets and a pillow out.

“So… did it go okay?” Dean asked, since he really wasn’t sure. Most of their conversation had been in russian.

Cas sighed, eyes fixed on some spot in the middle distance as he leaned back against the hallway. “It was… I don’t know. Can- can you take these down to her? I need to… I just… I can’t.”

“Yeah, sure,” Dean told him, taking the blankets and pillow from Cas. “Are you okay?”

Cas dragged his eyes back up to Dean then. “No.” Then he walked off to their bedroom, door snapping shut behind him.

Dean made his way a little warily down to Cas’s mom. She was still sitting stiffly in the loveseat, back ramrod straight and hands folded neatly in her lap. “Um, here are some blankets, and a pillow.” He set them down on the couch, patting them once. “Uh, okay, so, I’ll just, leave you to it. Bathroom’s down the hall. There’s pizza in the fridge.”

Cas’s mother didn’t respond, didn’t even look at him. Dean just made his way back upstairs, running a palm down his face. He still wasn’t sure why she had even shown up to begin with. She obviously hadn’t had a change of heart about Cas’s orientation. So why the hell had she decided to come up? Why was she _staying_ when she was so obviously disgusted by them?

Dean opened the door to their bedroom to find Cas sitting on the edge of their bed, elbows propped on his knees and face buried in his hands. Dean let out a long breath, shutting the door softly and going to sit beside Cas. “You know, apparently it helps to talk about this kinda shit.”

Cas didn’t respond. Dean had never seen Cas like this and it was making him nervous. He reached out to run a hand over Cas’s back and Cas flinched away. Dean withdrew his hand.

“Sorry,” He said softly. He hadn’t meant to upset Cas more, he only wanted to comfort him.

Cas dropped his hands from his face, sitting up and looking horrified. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I didn’t-” He took a breath. “I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay,” Dean interrupted, just relieved that Cas was speaking.

Cas’s eyes suddenly filled with tears and he hid his face in his palms again, leaning back down over his knees. “She had breast cancer,” Cas choked out. “She didn’t even tell anyone. She went through treatment all by herself because she didn’t want anyone to worry about her. Her exact words were ‘what’s the point of everyone fussing about me? If I die, I die, if I don’t, then I don’t.’” He took in another ragged breath. “I-” his voice cracked and he stopped talking, shoulders shaking slightly with silent sobs.

Dean couldn’t keep a few tears of his own from slipping out at the sight and he placed a tentative hand on Cas’s knee.

“What if she died? I don’t… I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel. She’s my mother but- she’s done some _really_ awful things to me and my siblings. I don’t know what I’m supposed to feel.”

Dean ran his thumb over Cas’s knee and a melancholy smile tugged at his lips. “Cas, honey, you don’t have to know.”

“Ugh,” Cas groaned. “This sucks.”

Dean found himself grinning a little despite everything. “Yes it does.”

Cas raised his head to look at him with red rimmed eyes. “Can I… can I have a hug?”

“Cas you don’t have to ask.” Dean pulled him into a tight hug. Cas pretty much crawled into his lap, resting his cheek on Dean’s shoulder and holding on to him like he was afraid he might be ripped away. “So… what exactly happened?” Dean asked, running his fingers through Cas’s hair.

Cas sighed against the side of his neck. “She said that the getting sick made her want to reconnect with us. She didn’t want to die with estranged children. I don’t exactly know what she expects though. She pretty much disowned me when she found out I liked men. I’m not sure if she thought I would’ve ‘grown out of it’ by now. She seemed… shocked, to say the least, when I called you my boyfriend.”

“Yeah I don’t think she liked me very much.”

“You’re my family more than she is,” Cas told him, speaking softly but fiercely. “I chose you. That’s a lot stronger than something as incidental as blood.”

Dean smiled into Castiel’s hair. “That kinda reminds me of something my Uncle Bobby always says.”

Cas sat up straighter, resettling so he was straddling Dean’s lap instead of sitting in it and hooking his arms over Dean’s shoulders. “Sounds like a smart man.”

“I’d say.” Dean kept his owns hands in the sheets on either side of him. He wasn’t really sure where Cas’s head was at right now.

“Dean,” Cas sighed his name. “I’m not going to try to seduce you with my mother downstairs. You know, we can touch each other without it leading to intercourse.”

“I know!” Dean stammered out, blushing a little. He removed his hands from the sheets but then was at a loss for where else to put them that didn’t make it seem like _he_ was trying to ‘seduce’ _Cas_. Only Cas used fuckin’ words like ‘seduce’ and ‘intercourse’. What a dork. He finally settled for wrapping his arms around Cas’s waist and tugging him in a little bit closer.

Cas’s arms tightened around Dean’s shoulders a bit and he ran his nose along Dean’s cheek so Dean could feel warm breath across his skin. He kissed Dean’s cheek slowly and even that felt insanely intimate, like something that was just supposed to be for the two of them. He continued to kiss slowly along the side of Dean’s face and it felt a bit like worship.

He felt each muscle, the ladder of every rib, the planes of his shoulder blades as he ran hands up Cas’s back. He just wanted to be close. It felt so good to be close to Cas. He wanted to take Cas’s mind off of everything, wanted to stop him from worrying, from stressing. Cas liked to carry the world on his shoulders, but it wasn’t his to carry.

Dean tipped them back so that Cas was on his back and Dean kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his chin, while Cas grinned beneath his lips. He kissed his throat, his chest, his heart, his shoulders, his ribs, his hips. He straddled his hips then, watching Cas with a small grin as he brought his hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles and threading their fingers together.

Cas sat up then, bringing their intertwined fingers to his lips and keeping his eyes on Dean as he kissed his hand and the inside of his wrist. “You’re very good at this.”

“At what?”

“Comforting people. Comforting _me_.”

“Yeah, well, I’ll always be here to comfort you, Cas.”

Cas’s eyes widened briefly and an awed smile spread across his face. “Do you know what you just said?”

“I’m aware,” Dean replied, returning his smile and wrapping his arms around Cas’s shoulders to pull him in, feeling Cas’s hands run up his back.

“Always?” Cas asked him with a somber expression.

“Always,” Dean promised.

Cas kissed him then, laying back down and pulling Dean with him. He continued to press soft kisses to smiling lips. For some reason Dean thought of that field out in rural Kansas that he’d taken Cas to. Warm brushes of lips and this overwhelming sense of peace even when there’s some pretty shitty things going on.

Cas trailed soft fingertips down his cheek as he pulled back to look at him. “I’m sorry my mom slapped you,” Cas apologized quietly.

“Yeah that _hurt_ , by the way.”

Cas rolled his eyes, grinning. “You’re such a baby, it couldn’t have hurt that bad.”

“You are so insensitive. Aren’t you supposed to be on my side?” Dean teased.

“I am on your side, but sometimes you can be a little dramatic.”

Dean gasped and held his hand over his heart. “Me? Noooo.”

“And sarcastic.”

“Cas,” Dean spoke gravely. “I am perhaps the most literal, authentic, plain spoken person you’ve ever met.”

“I think you just described me,” Cas told him with a small laugh. “ _You_ are sarcastic, you embellish stories, and I’m pretty sure you make up a lot of the words you use.”

“I do not _make up_ words.”

Cas just shrugged.

“You’re kind of infuriating, you know that?” Dean asked.

Cas shrugged again, smirking a bit.

“So you do know.” Dean kissed the corner of his mouth and continued to press soft kisses into the side of his face.

“You’re very affectionate today,” Cas noted, fingers smoothing over the back of his head.

“I’m always affectionate,” Dean said, continuing to kiss his jaw.

“No, usually you’re just horny. There’s a difference.”

Dean laughed lightly and Cas pulled him into a real kiss. Dean exhaled softly into the kiss and Cas took advantage of his parted lips, tongue running over his upper lip then slowly along his lower lip, opening his mouth slightly wider before dipping his tongue in. Dean ran his tongue along Cas’s before sucking on it a bit. Cas let out a soft sound, fingers tightening on the back of Dean’s skull.

Cas pulled away before things got too hot and heavy and Dean found himself leaning forward a bit to chase Cas’s lips. “Dean,” Cas chastened softly.

Dean’s sigh sounded close to an exasperated groan. Cas’s mom was _all the way_ downstairs it’s not like she would hear… well actually, she probably would hear something. Dean didn’t wanna find out what she’d do to him if she caught them in the act. Again, that slap had _hurt_.

Dean rolled off Cas and shucked his jeans before crawling under the covers. It was getting kinda late and honestly, today had wiped him out. First of all, they hadn’t had sex _once_ today. They had actually done work around the house and Dean’s muscles ached. Second, Cas’s mother had made a surprise visit and now Dean’s brain was sore too, a lot of emotional shit had happened. Then Cas had decided to sit in his lap and now he was pretty sure his dick was confused and tired from being teased. Dean was just exhausted.

Cas got up to shut off the lights before peeling off his own jeans and getting under the covers with Dean, nuzzling into Dean’s side and throwing an arm across his torso, fingers tracing random patterns across his ribs.

“Hey, uh, I learned something,” Dean whispered. Whenever the lights went out, it felt necessary to whisper. Cas peered up at Dean from beneath his lashes, amused smile lighting up his features. The moonlight filtering in from the big window they hadn’t found curtains for yet bleached his skin and contrasted sharply with his dark hair.

“What did you learn?” Cas whispered back.

A light blush stained Dean’s cheeks and he looked up at the ceiling. “Well, um, I was gonna wait for like… well I don’t really know what I was gonna wait for but um. Anyway, uh…” He glanced back down at Cas to find him holding back laughter. “Yeah, okay, I get it, I’ll quit stammering.”

“I like it when you stammer,” Cas told him quietly, still grinning wide. “It’s endearing. I would still like to hear what you learned though. So if you’d quit rambling, that’d be nice.” Cas continued to watch him with a teasing smile as Dean rolled his eyes.

Dean turned on his side so he was eye level with Cas. He spoke slowly making sure he got the words right as he said softly, “Ya teb-ya loo-bloo.”

The teasing smile left Cas’s face and tears filled his eyes. “You learned how to say I love you in russian?” Cas whispered, awed smile pulling up his lips.

“I mean I tried, I don’t know if I really got it right.” Dean didn’t even know why he felt nervous but he did.

“You got it right,” Cas assured him, hand on his cheek again and Dean leaned into the touch. “Ya tebya lyublyu.”

“It sounds a lot better when you say it.”

“Dean, trust me, it sounds beautiful when you say it.” Cas pulled Dean in towards him for another soft kiss. He hummed against his lips thoughtfully before pulling away. “I’m gonna have to teach you how to say some other things in russian.”

Dean chuckled softly. “Are you gonna tell me what you shout in russian when I’m fucking you?”

Cas shook his head, tongue wetting pink lips as his eyes darted down to Dean’s. He ran his hand up Cas’s side, leaning in slightly, the tips of their noses just barely brushing. Cas sighed. “How do we always fall into this?”

“Into what?” Dean asked, feigning innocence as he ran his nose along the side of Cas’s.

“You know what,” Cas responded, low voice sending a shiver up Dean’s spine.

“No, I don’t. Wanna explain?” Dean smirked a little. “Maybe you should explain it in russian.”

Cas hooked his leg around Dean’s hip before flipping him onto his back and straddling him. He leaned in close to whisper in his ear, “Maybe we should practice being quiet, huh krasavchik?”

“Mhmm, I can be quiet,” Dean whispered, running hands up Cas’s sides. Cas wrapped long fingers around his wrists, moving them up over Dean’s head and holding onto them firmly.

“And when I say quiet, I mean _quiet_. Not a sound. Understand?” Cas’s lips were barely an inch away from his, eyes roaming around his face.

Dean nodded, chewing on his lip a bit, ‘cause _god_ Cas was fuckin’ sexy when he took charge like this. Cas reached between them to run his fingers over Dean’s cock, stroking until Dean was fully hard and biting his own lip as he watched Dean try to stay silent. His hand dipped under Dean’s boxers, continuing to stroke his length, thumb dipping into his slit to spread the precome. Dean’s breath was coming in pants but he was managing to keep quiet.

Dean’s hands twitched a bit beneath Cas’s hold on his wrists. “Cas,” Dean breathed out. “I want to touch you, too.”

Cas’s hips jerked a bit at Dean’s words and his eyes darkened. He released Dean’s hands to peel his boxers down and then stripped himself, tossing his t-shirt to the side as well. Dean tugged his own shirt off and yanked his boxers off the rest of the way. Dean took a moment to just drink in the sight of Cas naked and crawling up his body.

Cas lowered himself so their stiff cocks slid wetly together. Dean’s breath hitched and it took almost all his will power to keep himself from moaning. He dug his fingers roughly into Cas’s back, gritting his teeth as Cas continued to thrust harder against him. Dean wound his hand into Cas’s hair and brought their mouths together, tongues silencing any moans. Cas’s hand was curling into the pillow above Dean’s head.

Cas wrapped a hand around their cocks and Dean gasped before humming with pleasure at the sensation of the added pressure, head tipping back against the pillows. Cas kissed his chin and the bottom of his jaw, barely keeping quiet himself.

At some point their movements had become desperate as they panted into each other’s mouths, thrusts becoming wild as their pleasure built. Feeling the hot, soft, skin of Cas’s cock against his was just too much sensation. He gripped Cas’s sweaty skin tightly as they fucked his fist. Cas couldn’t help the soft, needy, sounds falling from his mouth anymore.  

Dean brought their lips crashing together again as his cock pulsated in Cas’s fist. He groaned low as he came, teeth scraping over Cas’s chin. Cas’s own hips stuttered and he let out a higher pitched, “ _Ah_ ,” as he painted Dean’s chest with his come. Cas dropped onto Dean’s chest, completely boneless. “Nothing else is ever gonna feel that good,” Cas panted.

Dean’s fingers carded through Cas’s damp hair and he ran the side of his foot up Cas’s calf. “I don’t know, you ever heard of magic fingers?” Dean teased, still breathless.

“Dean don’t make me slap you. I promise it’ll hurt a lot more than my mother’s.”

Dean chuckled, continuing to run his fingers across Cas’s scalp. “You know, I fuckin’ _love it_ , when you get all bossy in bed.”

“Yeah, I do know.” Cas smirked up at him, fingertips trailing lightly down Dean’s bicep. “It’s pretty easy to tell when you get excited.”

“Yeah,” Dean sighed dramatically. “That’s really the only downside to having a monster cock.”

Cas laughed, pressing his forehead into Dean’s chest. “You’re an idiot.”

“You’re the one who’s laughin’,” Dean reminded him, laughing along softly.

Cas was still laughing as got up from the bed, ducking into the bathroom and returning with a damp washcloth. He wiped the drying come off of Dean’s chest and stomach before wiping his own and tossing the cloth into the laundry bin that sit in the corner of their room. He pulled the covers back up around them and pressed into Dean’s side again, arm draped across his chest.

Cas hummed contentedly against Dean’s chest. “I just want to stay in bed with you,” he admitted quietly. “I don’t want to deal with my mother in the morning.”

“Well we can always come _back_ to bed.” He felt Cas’s smile against his chest.

“So we’ll deal with all the stressful shit and then we’ll come back to bed and fuck each other stupid.”

“I think my dirty mouth has rubbed off on you.” Dean thought about that sentence for a moment before laughing. “That sounded _way_ dirtier than I meant it. I just meant you barely ever swore when he first started dating, now look at you. You’ve grown so much.”

“Dean, I had a dirty mouth long before I met you. I’m just more polite.”

Dean smacked Cas’s shoulder then. “You know what you are is smug.”

Cas’s deep laugh sent vibrations through Dean’s chest, interrupted by a yawn. “You’re gonna stay with me, right?” Cas asked, sounding sleepy.

“What do you mean, baby?”

“With my mom and everything. Just… just stay with me, okay?”

“Cas, I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

“Okay, good.” Cas yawned again and nuzzled deeper into his chest. “‘Cause I can’t do it without you, Dean.”

“You don’t have to,” Dean assured him quietly. “I’m right here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it's been a week!!! I think that might be one of the longest times I've ever gone without posting for this fic. But I've been kinda busy, I recently got a job as a pizza deliver gal. That's right, people. 
> 
> I
> 
> AM
> 
> THE
> 
> P I Z Z A M A N... W O M A N ... WHATEVS
> 
> Anyway, I've missed you my magical readers. Not even the cheesiest pizza could compare with your sweet comments. I am forever grateful to you all. You make this story worth writing. 
> 
> What Cas called Dean in bed by the way, was handsome, or it could also be technically translated as pretty boy. So yeah, there's a little tidbit for y'all. Hope you liked this chapter. More to come soon!!! 
> 
> *wraps you all up in the warmest internet hugs and squeezes tightly before you releasing you into the night sky* Sparkle on my beautiful little stars, sparkle on.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since a few people requested I keep doing this, I'm gonna list a few songs I listened to while writing this chapter. 
> 
> -Flume by Bon Iver  
> -Sinking Man by Of Monsters and Men  
> -Love Love Love by Of Monsters and Men  
> -Walking with a Ghost by Tegan and Sara  
> -For Emma by Bon Iver  
> -What's Up by 4 Non Blondes  
> -Give Me One Reason by Tracy Chapman
> 
> These are just some songs I listened to while writing, nothing to do really with the story. Hope you enjoy!

“Dean,” Cas’s rough morning voice was somehow soft. Dean exhaled gently, shifting closer to the heat on his right. A warm hand was moving across his chest, fingertips playing at his shoulders. “You have so many freckles.”’

Dean opened his eyes when he felt soft lips on his shoulder, blinking owlishly at the cold winter light spilling in from their window. Cas’s gaze was still heavy from sleep, the lines below his eyes just a little deeper in the morning hours. “I don’t have _that_ many freckles.”

Cas’s easy laugh was a little rough, voice still stiff with disuse. “Yes you do.” He ran his index finger across Dean’s shoulder, going over every freckle he saw like he was playing connect the dots. “We should count them.”

“That would take forever.”

“It wouldn’t take that long. Like you said you don’t have _that_ many freckles, right?” He smirked up at Dean and Dean rolled his eyes.

The memories of the day before came filtering back through to the forefront of his mind and Dean sighed, dragging a palm down his face. “What are we gonna do about your mom?”

Cas groaned, burying his face in Dean’s neck. “I don’t know.”

Dean chewed the inside of his cheek as he thought, carding fingers through Cas’s hair. “Well we kinda have stuff to do today. She could just hang out with us while we do it. That’s kind of a good way to reconnect with your estranged son, right? Running errands and doing chores?”

“And we have the staff christmas party thing to go to tonight,” Cas reminded him.

“I fuckin’ hate those things,” Dean groaned.

Warms puffs of air heated his neck as Cas laughed softly. “I know. But would you rather go to a christmas party or hang out some more with my homophobic mother?”

Dean made an indecisive sort of noise in the back of his throat.

“Dean!” Cas reached up to smack the side of his head. “You’re not getting out of this. We’re going to that christmas party and we’re going to have fun.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean replied with a smirk, laughing a little at Cas’s stern, ‘we’re going to have fun.’

“You’re such a smartass,” Cas grumbled, though Dean could hear the smile in his voice. Cas let his hand roam back across Dean’s bare chest. Warm fingers passed over his nipple a few times, making Dean’s stomach flutter a bit.

“We should go downstairs,” Dean reminded Cas. He really didn’t wanna push their luck. Or have Cas’s mother overhear anything that would make her wanna pour acid in her ears.

Cas sighed, pale fingers leaving his nipple to skim across Dean’s ribs. “Alright.”

“Don’t sound so sad,” Dean pleaded. Cas raised his head, propping himself up on his forearm so he could see Dean clearly. He smiled a bit as his eyes flicked over Dean’s features and he ran this hand back up Dean’s chest, stopping over the steady thud of his heartbeat.

“I’m not sad, just not looking forward to dealing with my mother,” He assured Dean, leaning down to press a lingering kiss to his temple. “She should only be here for a few days at the most. And I’m calling Gabe to come get her as soon as possible. He’s got a much bigger house.”

“Yeah, he’s got a fuckin’ mansion. Why didn’t she go to his house first?”

“She doesn’t really get along with Gabe… or Kali.”

“Does she get along with _anyone_?”

“Michael was always her favorite. He was the most obedient.”

“Hm. Well come on, rebel, let’s go get some breakfast.” He sat up, pecking Cas on the lips before rolling out of bed and going to look for some clothes in their dresser. “I’ll make eggs and toast or somethin’. For some reason I don’t think your mom will appreciate your fine taste in breakfast cereals.”

Dean grinned at Cas over his shoulder and Cas smacked his bare ass before reaching into the drawer he had open and grabbing some boxers and yet another pair of ratty jeans that were sure to drive Dean crazy. Dean slipped into his own jeans and a soft grey sweater.

Of course, they’d probably have to change again later for that dumbass christmas party, hosted by Mike and Kate Turner. Kate was a teacher at the school and she was _so_ … christian. Dean was a pretty accepting guy. And he tried his best not to have a problem with religious people unless they made trouble with him. Kate, bless her soul, was a very kind person, not homophobic or rude, never been anything but nice to Dean. But Dean just couldn’t stand her. He kinda felt like a shitty person for it but he just _could not_ stand her. She was _constantly_ quoting bible verses and talking about ‘the church’ and the church, and the church, and Dean had heard enough about the fuckin’ church! Dean got it, she was religious and apparently a _very_ active member of her church. Good for her! Dean didn’t wanna hear about it.

Cas slipped on a thick knit blue sweater, pushing the sleeves up to his elbows before disappearing into the bathroom. Dean wandered in after him, finding Cas brushing his teeth and sitting on the edge of the tub. They finished getting ready, Cas didn’t complain anymore if Dean was in the same room when he pissed and Dean made sure to ruffle his hair after Cas spent a good five minutes trying to comb it and part it. Which Cas was giving him shit for as they made their way downstairs, creaky steps groaning beneath them.

They found Cas’s mom sitting stiffly on the couch, she had a small bag next to her that she must’ve brought in from her car after Dean and Cas went upstairs. She had also changed her clothes from the day before and her hair was pulled back into an impeccable bun. He wondered how long she had just been sitting there like that. The TV wasn’t even on or anything. It was kinda creepy.

“You know you’re welcome to help yourself to any of the food. Or the TV,” Dean told her. “You don’t have to wait for us or anything.” If she was gonna be staying with them for a few days he wanted her to feel comfortable. He felt kinda bad that they didn’t have a bed to give her, sure Cas’s couch was comfy as shit, but she was kind of his… well not his mother in law but… well she was Cas’s mom. Despite anything else, she was still Cas’s mother, and he was really really hoping that she didn’t hate him so much by the time she left.

She nodded a little stiffly and stood, still not really meeting Dean’s eyes. “Thank you.”

“Wanna join us in the kitchen, mom? Dean was gonna make breakfast and I was thinking we should talk.” Cas was watching his mother with wide eyes that made him look so much younger than he was.

His mother nodded again and followed them into the kitchen, sitting down at the dining table that had taken them four hours to pick and had gotten them banned from Ikea. Totally worth it. Cas sat with her as Dean grabbed some eggs and toast to make breakfast, turning the coffee pot on as he did.

“So, Dean and I actually have quite a few things we need to get done today. And we have a christmas party for work that we need to go to later tonight. If you want, you could help us with a few of the things.” He heard Cas sigh as he cracked a few eggs into a pan and started to scramble them with a spatula. “I don’t… I’m not really sure what you’re expecting, or what you want.”

“I want to know my son. I don’t want my children to be strangers. I would like to help you with these things.” There was a long pause, just the sizzle from the pan and the smell of toast burning. Dean tried to pop the toast from the toaster then, thankfully it hadn’t quite blackened yet. “And I am… sorry, for slapping your… your friend.”

Dean shrugged, eyes fixed on the eggs in the pan. Yeah, it wasn’t the 1960’s anymore, Dean didn’t really wanna be called Cas’s ‘friend’. But… his mom was obviously trying, and Dean could appreciate that.

“Don’t apologize to me, mom, apologize to him.”

Dean glanced up to find Cas’s mother watching him a bit warily. She frowned a little, straightening her shoulders proudly again as she faced Dean. “I apologize for slapping you. I was… taken aback, and felt like you had corrupted my son.”

Dean bit down hard on his cheek to keep from grinning. “It’s okay.” He turned back to the eggs in the pan, pulling a large bowl out of the cupboard and tipping the eggs into it. “You’ve got an arm on you, though, I was not expecting that.” He looked back over, grinning just a little to find Cas’s mom fighting her own small grin, corners of her mouth twitching.

He brought the food over to the table, setting it down before heading back to grab some plates, silverware and mugs for the coffee. He pulled out the chair beside Cas and everyone loaded up their plates.

Dean held out his hand, smiling at the surprised look on Cas’s mother’s face. “I’m Dean, and we have not been properly introduced yet.”

Cas’s mother took his hand firmly, pumping once before releasing. “I’m Naomi.”

Cas’s eyes were bouncing between the two of them with a curious expression and a soft smile. Dean himself was just relieved that Naomi had actually taken his hand instead of refusing it with a look of disgust. Maybe she’d had some time to really think after things had cooled down last night.

They finished their breakfast, Naomi remained quiet for the most part, just observing, while Dean and Cas talked about what they had to do. First things first, they had to rehang that damn tire swing. Then Cas had been bugging him about putting up lights, and they had to go get a tree. They also had to clean out the gutters and rake leaves. Should be a fun day.

Dean and Cas put the dishes away and then bundled up before heading out to the backyard to take a look at the tire swing. It was getting colder and colder out and there was a light dusting of snow covering their backyard. Naomi remained indoors, sorting through some boxes for christmas lights. Dean told her she really didn’t have to do that, but she insisted on helping in some way.

Dean placed his hands on his hips as he assessed the frayed rope. “Alright, well we’re gonna need something to cut it down with.”

“Like this?” Cas asked, and Dean turned to find him brandishing a rather large knife.

“Cas! What the fuck?” Dean exclaimed, jumping back a bit. “Why are you just carrying around a knife?”

“Dean, calm down, I’m not just carrying it around. I brought it out here to cut down the swing.”

“Okay, well… don’t carry knives around ya little weirdo.” Dean turned his attention back to the swing, shaking his head and muttering, “Gonna give me a goddamn heart attack one of these days, I swear. Wavin’ a damn butcher knife around.”

“How are we gonna get up there?” Cas asked, eyes fixed on the branch the tire swing rope was tied around. Dean pursed his lips as he stared up at it, thinking.

“Mmm… okay, don’t stab me,” Dean warned, getting down on his knees in the snow. Cas widened his eyes and furrowed his brows, tilting his head a bit at Dean.

“Dean… what are you doing?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Get on my shoulders, dummy.”

“Oh.” The confusion slipped off as he face and he glanced between the branch and Dean. “Are you sure you’re strong enough?”

Dean knew Sam would be proud of the bitch face he gave at that. “Cas, you’re not that heavy, get on my shoulders.”

“Alright…” Cas conceded, not sounding entirely convinced but climbing onto Dean’s shoulders anyway. Dean held onto Cas’s thighs firmly, grunting as he stood.

“Oh my god you’re heavy.” Dean walked forward carefully a few steps on the snow dusted ground.

“I told you! Don’t drop me.” Cas clung tightly to his hair and Dean grimaced before laughing, thinking about the sight they must be. Cas had a fuckin’ ridiculous panic face, and he was brandishing a knife, clinging to Dean’s hair as he moved to stand beneath a tire swing.

“Okay, can you reach the rope?” Dean panted.

“Yeah.” Cas started hacking away at the rope and it took fuckin’ _forever_. Cas had chosen a really terrible knife to cut down a rope apparently. But eventually he cut through the rope and the tire swing fell to the ground. Dean whooped and reached his hand up for a high five. Cas slapped his palm before saying, “Alright, let me down now.”

“Oh, you want down?” Dean asked teasingly. “I was thinking we should go get your trench coat. You know I think we’re tall enough together to sneak into a rated R movie.”

“Dean, let me down.”

Dean continued to pace slowly around their somewhat snowy backyard. “Eh, I think I’ll just keep you up there for a while.”

Cas tossed the knife down on the ground so he had his hands free. “Dean Winchester, if you don’t let me down I will…” He pinched Dean’s cheek.

“Ow! What was that for?”

Cas pinched his cheek again. “It’s for not letting me down! Let me down!”

“Fine! Fine!” Dean grumbled, lowering down to his knees and letting Cas slip off his shoulders, straightening back up and shaking himself a little. Dean sighed as Cas bent over to pick the knife up off the ground. Cas needed to stop wearing jean’s like that when they had company over.

Cas straightened back up, smirking a bit when he caught Dean with his head tilted to watch Cas’s ass. “You’re such a gentleman, Winchester,” Cas teased, stepping closer to Dean.

“You’re the one who used to make me come fix your perfectly fine projector just so you could get a glimpse of this sweet ass, _Novak_ ,” Dean retorted, hooking a thumb behind him at his own ass with a proud smirk.

“What do you mean ‘used to’? I _still_ have you come fix things in my classroom so I can watch that sweet ass.” Cas just smirked wider, taking hold of the ends of Dean’s scarf and tugging him closer.

“Wait… so that TV you had wheeled in to play some movie on… the VCR _wasn’t_ broken? Wait, did you _break_ that VCR?” Cas just shrugged, grinning and pulling Dean a few inches closer by his scarf so he was less than a foot away. “Damn, Novak, I never knew you were such a bad boy. Breakin’ VCR’s, you could probably get in trouble for that.” Dean teased, not really managing to hold back his laughter.

“I’d do my time. Five years in… people-who-damage-electronics-to-stare-at-their-boyfriends-ass jail. But you’d be waiting for me when I got out.” Cas kept tugging him closer and closer by the fist he had wrapped around his scarf. Cas’s fingers ran along the top of his jeans before snaking into his back pocket and squeezing his ass.

Dean laughed, running his hands up Cas’s ribs and shuffling even nearer so there wasn’t really any more space between them. “Yeah, I’d be waitin’ for you on the outside. But spending all that time with other petty criminals changed you.”

“How?” Cas asked softly, humor glittering in his eyes, and he was so close now that Dean could feel the word breathed across his lips.

“Well you can’t even _look_ at computers anymore. Which, tragically, means you no longer talk to my mom on facebook.”

“Hey, your mother enjoys our conversations on facebook. And I’m the only that actually looks at her posts. You wouldn’t even look when I tried to show you that goat video.”

“Because it’s a goat video!” Dean exclaimed. “You know, my mom brings up all that facebook shit _every_ time I talk to her on the phone now.”

Cas smiled. “Does she talk about me?”

Dean nodded, unable to help returning Cas’s infectious smile. “All she wants to talk about is all these fascinating conversations you two apparently have on facebook. I’m pretty sure my mom has a crush on you, dude.”

Cas rolled his eyes. His cheeks and nose were adorably pink from the chill and it was probably somewhere on the world’s cutest things list, right between kittens stumbling around and old ladies swearing. “I think she just appreciates that I take the time to talk about things that interest her.”

“Kiss-ass,” Dean muttered with a grin, rolling his eyes.

He squeezed Dean’s ass again, urging their mouths together in a slow kiss. “I only kiss ass when it’s yours,” Cas murmured, grinning against his lips. Dean laughed, tipping his forehead against Cas’s.

“You’re such a dork,” Dean muttered, still laughing lightly.

“Mhm,” Cas hummed in agreement, letting go of Dean’s scarf to brush his fingers over the back of Dean’s head.

“In a good way,” Dean tacked on, making Cas burst abruptly into a fit of laughter.

They spent the next few hours putting strings of christmas light up _everywhere_. Dean had thought that putting some up along the gutters and porch railing was enough. But apparently they needed to have lights wound up the handrail of the stairs and over the fireplace mantle and even across their damn headboard. If it had been anyone else… but it wasn’t, and Dean enjoyed watching Cas’s eyes light up with each new string of christmas lights way too much to argue about the ridiculous amount of lights being strung up around their house.

Naomi helped them, her and Cas didn’t really speak too much, but it wasn’t as tense as Dean thought it would be. Some moments were even kind of nice. Like when Naomi asked if Cas remembered the year that Gabriel had decided he wanted to celebrate christmas like a ‘real american’ and decorated the apartment overnight with an obscene amount of santa decorations and tinsel. Cas had laughed, nodding his head that he did remember and they both had smiles on their faces as they reminisced about what a pain in the ass teenage Gabe was.

They didn’t end up having enough time to get a tree after all the lights were up. Since, unfortunately, and much to Dean’s chagrin, they had to get ready for a stupid christmas party. Cas wound up picking Dean’s outfit since Dean was too busy whining about not wanting to go the party to do it himself. He ended up in a pair of very tight, dark wash jeans and a burgundy sweater with little white silhouettes of reindeer on it that he wasn’t aware he owned.

It all made sense though when Cas pulled on a deep blue sweater with little snowmen on it, stitched in the same white silhouette style as Dean’s reindeer sweater.

“Cas, when the hell did you buy us matching christmas sweaters?”

Cas shrugged nonchalantly, wrapping a scarf around his neck and pulling a hat with the little yarn baubles over the ears onto his head. Dean had gotten him another one after his original hat had been ruined in that whole fishing debacle. Cas pushed past him to thud down the stairs.

Dean followed, exclaiming, “Cas! Seriously when did you get these? And _why_?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “I just got them when I got the lights. And I got them because they’re _cute_. Don’t argue with me about this.”

Dean rolled his eyes at the back of Cas’s head when Cas turned his back to him, explaining to his mother one last time how the TV worked. The drive to Mike and Kate’s was mostly spent with Dean suggesting they go and find a nice seedy motel to spend a few hours in instead of actually going to the christmas party, and Cas rolling his eyes until he got Dean to start talking about something that actually excited him and got him to stop thinking about the party. Dean was still chattering away excitedly about how Han Solo would totally top if he ever met Doctor Sexy. It wasn’t even a question whether or not they would have sex. There would definitely be sparks flying if those two met, and those sparks would without a doubt lead to some hot sex.  

Cas had an amused smile on his face as they parked the impala and went to knock on the front door. Not surprisingly, Mike and Kate had an insane amount of christmas lights strung across their roof, and a gigantic inflatable santa blown up in the front yard. It was kinda creepy and Dean was sure it was staring right into his soul.

Kate opened the door with a wide smile, ushering them into her home that was already packed with other teachers from their school.

“Do you guys want something to drink?” Kate asked them. “We’ve got some wine, eggnog, beer-”

“Beer’s good,” Dean stopped her before she listed off another ten things, which, knowing Kate, she most definitely would have done. “In the kitchen?”

She nodded and opened her mouth, probably about to suggest grabbing it for them.

“We’ll go get it,” Dean interrupted. “Thanks, Kate!”

They ducked into the kitchen to grab some beers, a small group of about three teachers was already in the corner, each nursing their own drinks and chatting about something mundane.

“And remember, you have to drive us home, so no more than two drinks, okay?” Cas reminded him, watching him warily as Dean gulped down a third of his beer.

Dean sighed but nodded. “Don’t worry I’m not gonna drunk drive us home, I’m not a moron.” Stupid christmas party, can’t even get drunk.

“Alright, so…” Cas took a sip from his own beer, surveying the living room. “We should go talk to people and then… meet back here in twenty?”

“So you’re abandoning me?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “I’m not _abandoning_ you. If we split up we can work our way quicker through everyone at the party and then we can leave and go find that motel you were talking about.”

“Ha!” Dean jabbed a victorious finger in his face. “You don’t wanna be here either!”

“Keep your voice down!” Cas hissed, grabbing Dean’s finger and pushing it away from his face. “I’m going to go talk to David, and it’ll be _amicable_ , dammit.” It was Cas’s turn to jab a finger at Dean then, who was trying not to laugh. Cas was taking this whole 'being a sociable human being' thing, very seriously. 

“Well those are fightin’ words if I’ve heard ‘em,” Dean teased.

Cas flipped Dean off discreetly before going to have that amicable conversation with David. Dean wandered out into the living room, finding a seat in the corner of the couch and just hoping no one would try to talk to him while he nursed his beer. Sam would call him antisocial. Dean liked to think of it as a hatred for shitty small talk.

Dean chanced a glance over at Cas, who to most people did seem to be having a nice conversation with David. But Dean was not most people, and he liked to think he was pretty good at reading Cas. And that was not a smile, that was a yearbook picture worthy grimace. Cas was just as antisocial as Dean was, though he did try harder than Dean did not to be.

“So do you have any christmas plans?”

Dean jumped a little at the overly cheery voice of Kate, who he didn’t realize had come to sit beside him. “What?” Dean asked.

“Do you have any christmas plans?” Kate repeated, same blinding smile still plastered to her face.

“Um…” Dean glanced back over at Cas, taking a sip from his beer. “I don’t we’ve really got any plans. Just you know, normal christmas stuff.”

Kate nodded. “Mike and I are going to be in our church’s nativity scene this year. I’m going to be Mary. Guess who Mike’s gonna be?” She grinned expectantly at him.

Dean’s eyes were wide and he was pretty sure his ‘smile’ was an obviously painful grimace. Dean shook his head, “Um, Joseph? That’s the dude that Mary cheated on right?”

Mary laughed, shaking her head and resting a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Dean, Mary didn’t cheat on Joseph. She birthed Jesus through the divine will of God. She was a virgin, pure.”

“Oh.” Dean’s eyes were still far too wide (crazy eyes some might say).

‘Mary was a virgin just like you didn’t go through a three month period in your teen years where you only jerked off to pictures of Tim Curry in drag.’

You know what, I still jerk off thinking about Tim Curry in drag and I’m not ashamed to admit it. He’s hot.

‘Oh I know you’re not ashamed. I know. I’m your brain and I think the last word I would use to describe you is shameful. Shame _less_ is probably the first descriptor I would use. Hey, speaking of hot people… we should get Cas to dress up as Frank-n-Furter next halloween.’

Mmm… yeah we should. Good teamwork, brain.

“But you did guess right, Mike is going to be Joseph. What an amazing way to share your faith, you know, being able to teach others about God and his son.”

“Yeah, really cool… I think um-” Dean looked over at Cas, nodding in his direction like they were having some sort of conversation. “I think Cas is nodding me over. I’m just gonna-” He pointed over at Cas. Kate was looking between him and Cas on the other end of the room with a bit of a confused expression.

“Oh! Okay!” She smiled and waved a bit. Dean waved back and quickly made his way over to Cas, who was still grimacing at David.

Relief washed over Cas’s face when he spotted Dean heading towards him, a real smile pulling up his lips. Dean laid a hand across his lower back, turning to whisper, “I’m using you as an excuse to get away from Kate.” He kissed Cas quickly on the cheek before turning back to David, smiling in what he hoped was a friendly way. “Hey, Dave!”

“Hey,” Dave nodded at him, smiling at the two of them. “So…” He waved a finger at them. “You two are together, right?”

Dean thought that was kind of a dumb question to ask, he still had his hand on Cas’s lower back, he didn’t know a lot of friends who stood like that.

“Yes, we’re together,” Cas responded, smiling a bit and leaning back slightly into Dean's hand.

“So, can I ask how that works exactly?” Dave was still smiling so Dean was gonna guess that he wasn’t aware that was a shitty question that he shouldn’t ask.

“Excuse me?” Cas didn’t sound so amicable anymore, eyebrows raising and polite smile dropping off his face.

“I mean like, two guys, how does that work?” He laughed a little, totally oblivious to the growing incredulity on both Cas and Dean’s faces as he kept talking. “Ya know, when it’s a guy and a girl, that makes sense. Like you know where to- ya know, stick it. But with two guys, I mean, what do you even do?”

What the FUCK, _Dave_?! How come if someone wasn’t straight, or cis, suddenly people thought it was completely acceptable to ask questions like that. Like when people ask transwomen if they still have a dick. You don’t questions like that!!! He was pretty sure Dave would _not_ be cool with Dean asking him if he was circumcised, or what position he was in last time he fucked someone. So why the hell did Dave think it was okay to ask that?

“Do you really want us to explain how gay sex works?” Cas asked him incredulously.

“How have you never heard of anal?!” Dean asked in the same incredulous tone. Two kinds of people.

“Up your-” Dave pointed at his ass, looking a bit horrified. “Doesn’t that hurt?”

Dean chuckled. “Not if you do it right.” Poor Dave, he was so small town, average, straight, male. His sex must be so boring. Because most straight men and women wouldn’t go anywhere near the ass, and that was where all the fun was.

“So… does that feel good?”

“Yeah, again, if you do it right, it feels _amazing_.”

“Oh my god.” Cas buried his face in his hand. “Okay, so you two are just gonna…talk about this. Have fun explaining gay sex to Dave, baby." He patted Dean on the back. "I’m gonna go find Dorothy.”

About fifteen, twenty, minutes later Dean was kinda done with Dave’s questions. It was kind of blowing his mind though that a grown man could know so little about sex. Dean was pretty sure he’d had most of this stuff figured out by the time he was sixteen.

“Ya know what, Dave, just google it.” Dave was _really_ curious about this stuff. Probably a little bi-curious, Dean was thinking. “I’m gonna go find Cas.”

Dave just nodded, looking like he had a lot to think about.

Dean wandered back into the kitchen to find Cas and Dorothy sitting up on the kitchen counters, laughing loudly with flushed cheeks and a mostly empty bottle of vodka between the two of them.

“Cas! I thought we weren’t getting drunk!”

Cas swiveled to look at Dean, almost falling off the counter. “Deeeaaannn!!” Cas hopped off the counter, stumbling forward a few steps towards Dean and wrapping his arms tightly around him. “I missed you, you were gone for _sooo_ long.”

“Holy shit, how drunk are you? I wasn’t gone _that_ long.”

Cas buried his face in Dean’s neck, inhaling deeply, which made Dean giggle, ‘cause he was just the _tiniest_ bit ticklish. “You smell good. Like…” He breathed Dean in again. “Like a… flower, or… or an acorn.”

“An acorn?!” Dean pulled back a little to look at Cas, unable to keep the amused smile off his face. Drunk Cas was hilarious, and usually pretty handsy.

Cas seemed to be trying to smirk sexily at him. “A sexy acorn,” he slurred, poking a finger into Dean’s chest. His hand continued to roam across Dean’s chest and over his bicep. “A strong, sexy, acorn…” His other hand skimmed down Dean’s back to give his ass a firm squeeze. “With an _amazaling-ing_ ass.”

“Wow, amazaling-ing. That’s pretty good, huh?”

“It tis the-” Cas held his hands up high above his head. “There. That’s how good.”

Dean peered over Cas’s shoulder to find Dorothy slumped over the counter. Dean made his way over to her with Cas tailing him and constantly trailing fingers across his shoulder or his hip, or the back of his neck, or, mostly, his ass. Cas was a very… _affectionate_ drunk. Dean shook Dorothy’s shoulder a bit. “Hey, Dory, you okay?”

She looked up blearily at him. “Dean… where’s _my_ acorn?”

“Your… Charlie?”

She nodded before her eyes brightened, fixed on something behind Dean. “It’s my acorn!”

“What?” He heard Charlie’s voice exclaim as she approached the counter, helping her drunk girlfriend to her feet. “Oh my god did you guys down an entire bottle of vodka? Why does everyone get wasted at christmas parties?! They aren’t _that_ bad!!”

“Just a little,” Cas’s words came out garbled and he held his index finger and thumb up, squinting. “A little bit of- the drunk, we got. But s’ok. We can handle our boobs. Booze!” Cas started giggling over his mistake, leaning onto Dean’s shoulder. “I said _boobs_.”

Dorothy was giggling as well, which was very _un_ -Dorothy. Dorothy was kind of a serious person, unless you got her around Charlie. “Boobs are _great_!” Dorothy exclaimed.

“Oh my god,” Charlie sighed, laughing a little despite herself.

“Dean I think I need... I gotta go to sit down.” Cas grabbed on tighter to his arm, looking a little sick.

“Okay, okay, come on, let’s go sit down. Don’t throw up.” Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’s waist to guide him back out into the living room, pulling Cas down beside him on the couch. “Better?”

“Much better.” Cas laid his head on Dean’s shoulder, scooting in closer so their sides were pressed together. He chuckled a little. “I was talking to… um… Door. And we realized something.”

“What’d you realize?” Dean asked, laughing a little, he found drunk Cas very amusing.

“Dean,” Cas spoke gravely, raising his head off his shoulder to look him in the eye. “You-” He poked his finger into Dean’s cheek. “took my vir-virginity.”

“What?! Cas no I didn’t, don’t be stupid.”

“Well not my-” He pointed at Dean’s dick. “-not that one.” He leaned in closer to whisper loudly into Dean’s ear, “the ass one.”

That didn’t make sense to Dean either. “No way was that the first time you bottomed.”

“Wow, rude.”

“Cas, come on, you’re seriously telling me you’ve never had anything up your-” He waved his hand around. “-before that time?”

“Well…” Cas rolled his eyes with his whole head and shoulders. “I’ve had _things_ up… there… like… dildos and fingers. But not people!” Cas smiled warmly at him then before slapping his hand down over Dean’s dick. “ _That_ was the first people part inside me. Isn’t that so… _romantic_?”

“Uh,” Dean squeaked out, prying Cas’s fingers off his crotch, and keeping a firm hold on Cas’s gropey hands. “Sure, Cas, very romantic.”

“Dean.” Cas intertwined their finger and pulled them into his lap, trailing his fingertips over Dean’s knuckles. “We should get married. We should just _do it._ ” He smiled at Dean, running a finger down Dean’s nose. “We should jus’ get married and then we can be together for always.”

“Cas, you are very drunk,” Dean told him. “Otherwise I don’t think you’d be- well, proposing to me.”

Cas shook his head. “I _so_ would be. I’d get down on my knee _right now._ But, I don’t think I could get back up.”

Dean laughed a little. “Exactly, you’re drunk.”

“People have a lot of good ideas when they’re drunk, _Dean_. Mozart made gravity when he was drunk. _History_!”

Dean just laughed, throwing his head back.

“Dean! For real, I _love_ you.” He grabbed onto Dean’s face so he had to look at him. “If you were trapped in a volcano I would _go_ to that volcano and I would get you _out_ of that volcano. Why are you even in a volcano? Dean don’t go to a volcano, okay? I don’t want you to go to a volca-nano.”

Dean nodded with wide eyes since Cas was starting to tear up. “Yeah, okay, I won’t go to a volcano, Cas.”

“Promise me!”

“I promise!” Dean exclaimed.

Cas nodded, looking relieved. He let go of his tight hold on Dean’s face, running his thumb across Dean’s jaw and watching Dean with a look of reverence. “Dude… are you feelin’ this?”

Apparently vodka turned Cas into a stoner from the 90’s. “Feelin’ what, baby?”

Cas’s eyes seemed to be transfixed on the space of Dean’s jaw he was continually running his thumb over. “We have like… _crazy_ chemistry. It’s like your skin is just _warmer_ than everyone else’s.” His gaze returned to Dean’s and he was tearing up again. “It’s like _magic_.”

How the hell was it possible for Cas to get even sappier? Vodka, he guessed. That was what was truly magical. Dean returned his smile and placed his hand over the one Cas had pressed to his jaw. “We do have pretty insane chemistry,” Dean agreed.

Cas licked his lips, eyeing Dean’s, and leaned in for a kiss. Dean only indulged him for a moment, a quick press of warm lips, that really, now that Cas mentioned it, were just _warmer_ than any other lips he had kissed.

He pulled back before Cas tried anything else. A kiss was innocent but Dean was a firm believer that you couldn’t consent when you were drunk. It didn’t matter that Cas had never denied him sex before, or that they were in a relationship. It wouldn’t matter if Cas was literally throwing himself at Dean. Dean was sober, and Cas was drunk.

“You wanna go home?” Dean asked, and god it felt good to say that. It felt good to have a  _home,_ with Cas. 

Cas nodded. “We should-" He hiccuped. "-go back to home now.”

Dean tugged Cas to his feet again, keeping a firm arm wrapped around his waist so that Cas wouldn’t tip over. They said their goodbyes, thanking Kate and Mike for inviting them and Dean made sure to grab Cas’s hat and scarf off the coat rack before they made their way back to the impala.

It took a few minutes for the car to heat up so Cas bundled himself in his scarf and hat and curled up against Dean’s side. Dean drove carefully across the icy roads, humming along to the radio. He laughed a little when the next song came up, immediately recognizing the tune and turning it up to sing along.

“Twenty-five years and my life is still

Trying to get up that great big hill of hope

For a destination

I realized quickly when I knew I should

That the world was made up of this brotherhood of man

For whatever that means…”

Cas fell asleep against his shoulder despite his obnoxious singing and drumming on the steering wheel. Dean’s thoughts drifted back to that ring stashed away in an old boot, now hidden in the attic. He wondered how serious Cas had been when he basically proposed to Dean, and how much of that was just the vodka talking. Because there was _no way_ Dean was gonna let Cas propose first. Cas had asked him out first, Cas had said I love you first, there was no way he was gonna get a chance to propose before Dean did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song playing in the car was What's Up by 4 Non Blondes, it's an amazing song that I suggest you all go listen to. 
> 
> It's been another week! I don't even know how that happened. I've been thinking a lot about the title of this fic, it's kind of misleading, but also, I'm pretty sure it's too late to change it... 
> 
> I hope you've all had a wonderful week my precious space flowers!!!


	35. Chapter 35

“Okay, keys, keys, where the fuck are my _keys_?” Dean mumbled, patting himself down and searching his pockets again, but he couldn’t find the friggin’ keys! “God dammit.” Cas was still half asleep, leaning against Dean’s back with his arms wrapped around his waist. “Cas, do you know where the keys are?”

Cas didn’t bother raising his head off of Dean’s shoulder, opening his eyes a little more than halfway. “Keys?”

“Yeah, Cas, the keys, the keys to our house. Do you know where they are?”

“Mmm, maybe.” Cas smirked a little.

“Cas, if you know where the keys are, you _have_ to tell me.”

Cas started laughing and unwound his arms from around Dean’s waist, stumbling back a few steps and holding his arms out. “Maybe you should search me.” He grinned drunkenly at Dean and tried at a wink. Drunk people could _not_ wink and they all needed to stop trying.

Dean walked the few steps towards Cas and Cas’s grin widened. “So, the keys are in your pocket then?”

“Maybe,” Cas responded, flirty grin still intact.

Dean laughed a little. “You’re so ridiculous when you’re drunk.” He dug around in Cas’s front pocket and Cas started laughing again.

“You’re ri-ri-ridick- you’re… dick.”

“Mhm,” Dean wasn’t paying a lot of attention to Cas’s drunken rambling while he dug through his other front pocket, but the keys weren’t there either. “Cas, I swear if these friggin’ keys aren’t actually in your pockets, I’m making _you_ climb through the window, ‘cause no way in hell am I waking your mom up.”

“Dean, I would _never_ let you climb up- through- my w-windows, you’re rapun-zul. I’ll go get your window,” Cas stammered, pointing at the house and stumbling a few steps away from Dean.

“No, Cas-” Dean sighed and pulled Cas back towards him by his waist, digging around in Cas’s back pocket.

“Oh, hellooo there, cowboy,” Cas slurred, throwing his arms over Dean’s shoulders while Dean rolled his eyes and searched his other back pocket, thankfully finding the key there.

“Okay, come on, partner, let’s get inside.”

Dean swiveled under Cas’s arms to unlock the front door, Cas still wrapped firmly around him.

“Partner? Dean, that makes us sound so _old_. Don’t call me your partner.”

“Cas, I only called you that ‘cause you called me cowboy, it was-” Dean huffed a breath. “Never mind, you’re too drunk to have a conversation.”

Dean unlocked the door, tucking the keys back in his own pocket and shuffling inside, dragging Cas behind him. Unfortunately, Cas’s mom was _not_ asleep, she was watching what must’ve been a rerun of Jeopardy, which was just _such_ an old person show. Honestly, she was just giving into stereotypes by watching it.

Dean froze as her gaze fell on them, feeling like a teenager sneaking back in after a late night out only to find your parents already waiting for you. The silence was broken by Cas hiccuping loudly and then giggling.

“Is he _drunk_?” Naomi asked, getting to her feet and her expression made it pretty clear how distasteful she found this whole situation, including Cas’s arms wrapped around Dean and the way he was slumped against Dean’s back. They had mostly kept their distance when they had been around Naomi earlier today, but like he said, Cas got _very_ affectionate when he was drunk and the whole ‘personal space’ charade had kinda flown out the window.

“Um, a little bit. I mean it was a christmas party, but he’s alright, we’re just gonna go up to bed.” Dean placed his hands over the one’s Cas had wrapped around his chest, pulling Cas towards the stairs with him.

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea.” Naomi walked around from the front of the couch to stand in front of Dean.

Dean sighed. “Why not?”

“Because he’s completely vulnerable like this and I don’t know what you plan on doing up there.”

That pissed Dean off a little bit. The last thing he would _ever_ do was hurt Cas. “The _only_ thing I plan on doing is going to sleep.”

Naomi’s jaw worked and she folded stiff arms across her chest. “In the same bed?”

“Yes, Naomi, in the same bed. That’s how we sleep every night.” He knew he was pushing it a little bit, and he was a tiny bit afraid she might slap him again. But he had put up with her calling him ‘Cas’s friend’ the whole fuckin’ day. He had a right to be a little over it. Couple’s slept in the same bed, Dean and Cas were a couple, so yeah, they slept in the same fuckin’ bed.

Naomi just kept staring him down, and while it was really fuckin’ terrifying, years of high school bully’s had taught him how to hide his fear pretty well. He was still grateful as shit when his favorite little shit, Spork, decided to make an appearance then, slinking around Dean’s ankles. It was pretty hard to stare down someone menacingly when a cat was rubbing up on them.

“Spooorrkk,” Cas crooned, unwinding his arms from around Dean to sit on the floor and pet the cat. “You’re the _bestest_ cat, you’re just an amazing little creature, Spork.” Spork’s purring just got louder as she nuzzled into Cas’s hands. Cas leaned against Dean’s leg, looking blearily up at his mother. “Can you stop being mean to Dean now so we can go to bed?”

“I’m not being _mean_ , Castiel, I’m just… trying to do what’s best for you.”

“Pfff, you don’t have to do that anymore though. I’m an ad- _ult_ now, _mom_.” Cas’s eyes shut for a minute and he leaned a little heavier against Dean’s leg. “And!” Cas exclaimed suddenly, eyes snapping back open. “You shoul’ stop being so- being such- a, um, a homophobic so that I can jus’ marry my acorn and you can stop being such a meanie then.”

“Okay, well, we should just go to bed,” Dean said hurriedly, hoping his mother wasn’t sure what Cas was talking about. He was guessing Cas’s mom was one of those ‘marriage is between a man and a woman’ people, and he really didn’t want to have a political discussion right now, he was beat.

“Fine,” Naomi didn’t sound too happy about it but she moved out of their way and went back to the couch.

“Come on, Cas, let’s go upstairs.” Dean tried to tug Cas into a standing position but he wasn’t budging. “Cas, come on, you have to work with me here.”

Cas groaned and got stiffly to his feet, leaning heavily against Dean. “Can you carry me?”

Dean sighed but bent to scoop Cas up, carrying him bridal style up the stairs. “You are such a pain in the ass, you know that?” Dean panted, Cas was pretty much just dead weight in his arms.

Cas laughed a little, wrapping arms around Dean’s neck and leaning in to talk low in his ear, “Moya sil'naya , seksual'nyy muzhchina.”

Dean smiled a little, coming up on the landing and heading towards their bedroom. “I don’t know what you’re saying, but I like it. I’m hoping you’re not drunkenly calling me a goat fucker or something.”

Cas laughed loudly, “Koza ublyudok.”

“Did you call me a goat fucker then?” Dean dropped Cas, who was still laughing, onto the bed.

“Yeah,” He sighed, content smile resting on his face. Cas laid back on the bed, shutting his eyes.

Dean started to tug off Cas’s shoes, tossing them on the ground. If he was gonna be kicked in the face, he was not gonna kicked with some of the plainest, most sensible shoes he’d ever seen. He laughed quietly, not wanting to wake up Cas, when he saw his socks. Where the hell did Cas get all these socks? They had little black cats all over them, they were most definitely _not_ christmasy. Dean was pretty sure Cas just got them because they reminded him of Spork. He undid Cas’s belt for him as well, having a belt buckle dig into you when you roll over is _not_ comfortable.

He changed into his own pajamas, some thick flannel pajama bottoms and a ratty t-shirt, before crawling into bed. He was about to drift off when he noticed he’d left Cas sleeping on top of the covers. He let out a heavy sigh, he just wanted to go to sleep. But he couldn’t let Cas sleep on top of the covers, he was gonna get cold. He started to tug the covers out from underneath Cas, who was out like a light and didn’t move _at_ _all_ as Dean rearranged him beneath the covers. It was kinda creepy how still he was and Dean might have checked his breathing a few times just to be _sure_.

Dean could finally fall asleep then, shutting his heavy lids and letting exhaustion overtake him.

  


He was awoken a few hours later by Cas crashing out of bed and rushing to the bathroom to vomit. Dean rubbed at his stinging eyes, rolling onto his side so he could see the small sliver of yellow light peering out from under the bathroom door. He got slowly up out of bed, knocking softly on the door before opening it to find Cas breathing heavily and leaning against the toilet seat.

Dean sat down on the cool white tile beside him, rubbing circles into his back. “You okay?”

“I am… _deeply_ regretting drinking an entire bottle of vodka with Dorothy,” Cas croaked, not raising his head from where it was resting against his forearm across the toilet seat.

“Well you seemed to have fun.”

Cas huffed a small laugh. “I-” His sentence was cut short by another wave of nausea and he hurled into the toilet again. He groaned and spit before flushing. “I’m never drinking again.” Cas stayed by the toilet a few more minutes before getting shakily to his feet to brush his teeth. “You can go back to bed, you don’t have to stay up with me while I throw up everything I’ve eaten in the past week.”

Cas slid back down to the tile, leaning against the sink and shutting weary eyes as he brushed his teeth. Dean leaned back against the tub opposite him bumping his socked foot into Cas’s hip. “I don’t mind. I’m not gonna be able to fall asleep if I know you’re up anyway. Plus, being sick alone is pretty much the worst way to be sick. Even when I was a teenager my mom would still come and rub my back every time I was puking my guts out because of the flu or somethin’.” Dean shrugged. “It always made me feel a little better.”

Cas’s eyes slid slowly back open, watching Dean with a fond gaze as he finished brushing his teeth. He held out his hand and Dean helped him back to his feet so he could spit. They both sat back down again and Cas took in a big, somewhat shaky, breath. “Thanks. I think I’m done puking but I’m just gonna, sit in here for another ten minutes to be safe.”

“Well if we’re gonna be in here for another ten minutes then come ‘ere.”

Cas rolled his eyes, pale lips pulling up in a small smile as he moved to sit beside Dean, leaning heavily against his shoulder. After a minute he just laid his head in Dean’s lap, facing his stomach with drooping eyes as Dean ran fingers through his hair. Cas’s fingers were playing at the waistband of his pajamas, tracing the pattern on the flannel with his index finger.

“So, uh, how much do you remember from last night?”

Cas’s bloodshot eyes flicked up to his. “You mean do I remember proposing to you?” He asked. “Or calling you a sexy acorn.” He furrowed his brows at the memory, shaking his head slightly.

“Oh… so, you pretty much remember everything?”

“Unfortunately.”

Unfortunately? So, Cas was embarrassed by what he’d said. He hadn’t been serious then. “Want me to just pretend that _I_ don’t remember, then?” Dean asked, smiling a little and trying to give Cas an out.

Cas chewed on his lip a bit, eyes locked on the finger he was tracing over Dean’s pajama bottoms. “Not necessarily.” Cas’s eyes flicked back up to his briefly before returning to watch his diligent tracing of the flannel on the waistband of Dean’s pants. “I… I _would_ , you know. I would marry you.”

Dean’s heart skipped a beat and his fingers stilled in Cas’s hair for a moment.

“I mean I wish I hadn’t drunkenly proposed to you but… I can’t say I haven’t thought about it.” Cas sighed. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. Apparently I haven’t learned any more social graces since our first date.”

Dean laughed a little. “No, you haven’t. But um, I would too, ya know, marry you, or whatever.” Dean scratched at the back of his head and Cas laughed softly, finally meeting his eyes.

“Or whatever,” He agreed with a shrug and a small smile that threatened to burst into a real, wide, gummy smile at any second.

  
  
  


Things with Naomi were… difficult. There were tense moments, there were nice moments, there were even rare moments of growth. But a person doesn’t change overnight, even a life threatening illness isn’t always enough to push past deep rooted bigotry. A few days after she arrived she left to go spend some time at Gabe’s place. She had left on good terms, her relationship with Cas was still strained but it was mending.

Dean and Cas were just glad to _finally_ have their new home to themselves. However, only a few hours after Cas’s mom had left, and Dean and Cas were busy marathoning Doctor Sexy from the very beginning (since Cas had never fuckin’ watched it!!), there was of course, a knock, on the _fucking_ door.

Dean groaned loudly. “Let’s just pretend we’re not home.”

Cas grimaced at the door before muting the TV and sinking down lower into the couch cushions. “Okay, be really quiet.”

Dean rolled his eyes but sunk down deeper into the couch as well, hoping whoever it was would just go the fuck away.

There was another series of rapid knocks on the door that sounded angrier, this time accompanied by a voice. “I know you fuc- _silly gooses_ are in there! Your car’s parked out front and I could hear you talking two seconds ago.”

Cas sighed when he recognized his brother’s voice and Dean followed him to the door. “Gabe we just got the house to ourse- oh.” He stopped talking when he noticed Shweta standing beside Gabe and the large backpack on her shoulders. Gabriel also had one of those little fold out mickey mouse beds tucked under his arm.

“So since grandma, otherwise known around our household as the wicked bitch of the west, is staying with us for a few days, we thought you guys could take Shweta while she’s in town.”

Cas’s eyes were frozen wide, darting between Shweta and his big brother with an open mouth. “Gabe we don’t have anything for her, we-”

“Cassie, we packed a bunch of sh- stuff, for her, I brought her carseat. Trust me, give her a bucket of candy and pop her in front of the TV, she’ll be fine. Just... don’t tell Kali if you do go that route.” He dropped his voice, placing hands over Shweta’s ears as he told them, “I don’t want that woman around my daughter. She’s crazy, and definitely a little racist. I don’t want to have to pay for years of therapy for Shwe like I’ve had to do for myself because of that woman. So you’re going to take my daughter for a few days because I don’t know where else to take her, alright?”

Dean had never seen Gabe look so serious, or desperate. Cas nodded. “Yeah, we’ll take her for a few days.”

“Great.” Gabe took his hands off of Shweta’s ears then, kneeling down in front of her. “Alright, sweetie, you’re gonna have fun with Uncle Cassie and Uncle Dean for a few days, okay? You call me and mommy and every night and let us know how much fun you had.” He smiled warmly at his daughter for a moment, who grinned back at him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Gabe squeezed her back tightly, planting a kiss in her messily braided hair. “I put extra candy in the third pocket of your backpack,” He informed her before releasing her. “Alright, go on, munchkin, have fun.”

“Bye, Daddy!” Shweta ran past Dean and Cas to go sit down on their couch, watching the TV eagerly. She giggled. “They’re eating each other’s mouths!”

Cas’s eyes widened and he ran back into the house to go change the channel.

Gabe handed Dean the fold out mickey mouse bed and motioned for him to follow to his car. He tugged a crumb covered carseat out of the back of his car, handing that to Dean as well. “Um, her bed time’s usually at 8, try to stick to it, if you let her stay up for an extra hour though it’s no big deal. She’s pretty independent so you probably don’t have to worry about her missing her mommy and daddy too much. Um… she’s not allergic to anything but she _hates_ bananas. Hates ‘em.”

Dean grinned a little. “Is this the first time you’re gonna be away from her for more than a day?”

“Yeah,” Gabe sighed. “Make sure she calls us every night, including tonight. We’re gonna miss her more than she misses us.”

“I’ll make sure. And don’t worry too much, we’re not complete idiots, she’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, I know. Have fun with her, Pimp Kirk.” He ducked back into his car, pulling out of the driveway and driving off down the salted, slush filled, roads.

Dean made his way back inside, setting the small mickey mouse couch-bed thing and Shweta’s carseat down beside the door. Her and Cas weren’t on the couch like Dean expected.

“Cas?” Dean called.

“We’re in the kitchen!” Cas called back.

Dean wandered into the kitchen to find Cas wrapping Shweta up in a coat that was far too big for her and rolling the sleeves up so her pudgy little hands could peek out the bottom.

“Cas, what are you doing?”

Cas glanced up at him with wide eyes. “We’re gonna play on the tire swing.”

“Yeah! The tire swing, the tire swing!” Shweta squealed excitedly.

“Is that why you’re wrapping her up in one of _your_ coats?”

“Well it’s cold outside and she only has this fleece,” Cas explained, finishing rolling up her sleeves and then pulling a hat down securely over her head. “And then we’re gonna fix your braids,” Cas told her with a grin, booping her nose while she giggled.

“You know how to braid hair?” Dean asked, pulling on his own jacket and boots, Dean wasn’t gonna be left out. If everyone was gonna go play on the tire swing then so was he.

“Yeah, I used to help my younger sister Raph braid her hair. Anna would never let me braid hers, she was a few years older than me. But I learned how to do a lot of different kinds of braids on Raph’s hair. Box braids, corn rows, regular braids, in high school I helped her do her dreads too.”

Dean was actually impressed, he had no idea how the hell to braid hair, he didn’t even know that there was more than one way to do it. Cas scooped up Shwe, settling her on his hip and opening up the back door to make their way out into their snowy backyard. Dean grabbed Cas’s ridiculous hat off the coat rack before following him out and shutting the door behind him. Dean pulled the hat down onto Cas’s head for him, fixing the little yarn baubles so they weren’t crooked over his ears.

He found Cas watching him with a pleasantly surprised smile when he took his eyes off the hat. “I thought you hated this hat.”

“I don’t _hate_ it. I think it’s ridiculous, but it’s kinda cute.” Dean flicked one of the baubles. “On you, anyway. Plus, it’s cold out, I don’t want your little elf ears to freeze and fall off.”

“I don’t have little elf ears!” Cas protested.

Shweta pulled up one of the ears of his hat, giggling and nodding at Dean with a wide smile. “See, Shweta agrees with me. Right, Shwe?”

“Yeah! Uncle Cassie you have little elf ears,” she informed him, her slightly mischievous smile reminiscent of her father.

“You’re just agreeing with him ‘cause he’s the ‘cool’ uncle.”

“Nah, she’s just agreeing with me ‘cause I’m _right_.”

Shweta nodded rapidly again, messy braids flopping. “Hey!” Cas exclaimed excitedly. “When did you lose your front tooth?”

Shwe poked her tongue through the gap in her front teeth. “Three days ago! And the tooth fairy came and she gave me a dollar and chocolate money and daddy says the chocolate money is a _million_ dollars!”

“Wooowww, a million dollars? You’re gonna have to buy me and Uncle Dean a bigger house.” They approached the newly hung tire swing that was in no danger of snapping any time soon. “Alright, Shwe, I’m gonna set you down in the tire swing, kay?”

“Okay okay, put me in now!!”

She squealed when Cas set her in the tire swing, her excited smile was infectious and Dean and Cas both themselves with warm grins as they watched her.

“Push me! Push me!”

Cas pushed her and Dean leaned back against the thick trunk of the tree, feeling kind of ridiculously warm watching Cas and Shweta. Shweta was telling Cas a story about some drama goin’ on between her stuffed animals and Cas couldn’t contain his laughter, big, dorky smile, taking up his whole face and crinkling the corners of his eyes.

Dean took a moment to let that warm feeling settle into his bones. Gamboge, deep sunshine, blossoming around his heart and taking root there. He realized that this was what happiness felt like, what having a best friend felt like. People he didn’t even know too long ago were now family. The technicalities didn’t matter, Gabe was his annoying older brother, Shwe was his kickass little niece, Kali was a sort of terrifying but cool once you got to know her older sister. Cas’s mom was the mother in law that stirred up shit whenever she came around but you still had some nice moments with her anyway.

And he knew it was the same for Cas. Cas friggin' talked to his mom on his facebook. He knew him and Sam were now email pen pals as well. Those two were such nerds, especially when they talked to each other. He wasn’t totally sure what they talked about, probably textbooks or something. He even had an email chain going with Amelia, who Cas didn’t have a lot in common with. Apparently Cas was good at giving advice on how to deal with ‘that bitch Michelle’.

Cas and Dorothy as well had become close friends over the past few months. At first they only hung out when Dean had plans with Charlie but at some point along the way they had become genuinely close and they always had some sort of plans with each other. Same with Cas’s friends, Victor and his wife, Rachel. Dean really liked hanging out with them, even if it had been a little awkward at first. Rachel was seriously awesome, and he always had about a million new ideas for lessons after he talked to her.

Their lives had already merged. It happened slowly and it wasn’t purposeful. It just _happened_ at some point. It wasn’t scary to realize this, it wasn’t life altering, it just made that warmth in his chest burn a little brighter. Dean and Cas were already tied together in _almost_ every way imaginable.

The corner of Dean’s mouth pulled up and he tucked his hands into his pockets. He was gonna use that ring. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he was gonna ask Cas to marry him. He didn’t know when exactly, and he definitely didn’t know how. But he wanted Cas to be his husband. That’s why it felt difficult to name what they were to each other. Because boyfriend didn’t feel like a big enough word, it felt childish almost. Because ‘partner’ was kind of a hokey, old person thing to call someone. Because ‘kindred spirit’ or ‘soulmate’ made people huff and roll their eyes at the flower children with her hippy dippy terms of endearment. Yeah, he wanted to call Cas his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Cas called Dean when he was carrying him up the stairs was 'my strong, sexy, man.' And then, the other thing he said was literally 'goat fucker'. 
> 
> So yeahh next up we get some more time with Shwe, and a few other things that are gonna stay a secret for now. *bats my eyelashes at you all* *my eyelashes swing, they score, they hit a home run!*
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think!!! Comments are seriously the best thing in the world and they make my little heart sing.


	36. Chapter 36

There were all defrosting in front of the TV. Shwe was clutching her stuffed toy rabbit to her chest, sitting up in Cas’s lap and swinging her legs into his shins while Cas patiently rebraided her hair. Her eyes were zoned out on the TV, little mouth open in a small O that revealed the gaps in her teeth as she watched Frosty the Snowman.

“What should we do for dinner?” Dean asked Cas, leaning into his side a bit so their shoulders were pressed together, Cas’s moving slightly beneath his as he braided Shweta’s hair. “We don’t really have much here.”

“Yeah… we should go grocery shopping tomorrow. Shwe, what do you want for dinner?”

“Mmm… noodles!”

“Alright, well we can do that. We have some noodles. Spaghetti sound good?”

“Mhm,” she nodded distractedly, eyes still glued to the TV. “Ow! Don’t pull so hard!”

“Sorry! Sorry!” Cas apologized quickly.

“Jeez, Cas, don’t rip her scalp off,” Dean teased, bumping his knee into Cas’s and grinning at him. Cas shot his own brand of bitch face at Dean, only able to hold the expression for a moment before he cracked and the corner of his mouth pulled up as he rolled his eyes. Dean leaned over to kiss the corner of Cas’s smile. “I’m gonna go start dinner while you finish braiding Shwe’s hair.”

“I’ll come help you in a minute.” Cas brushed the corner of his mouth with his thumb absentmindedly, still smiling softly before reaching for another ponytail to finish the braid he was working on.

Dean ducked into the kitchen, still able to hear Frosty the Snowman playing in the background and only having to look over his shoulder to see Cas and Shwe camped out on the couch. They both had twin expressions of childlike wonderment as they watched the TV, Cas apparently didn’t have to look to braid someone’s hair. Those fingers were _talented_.

Dean found himself humming old Dylan songs as he filled a pot with water and set it to boil on top of the stove. He got another pot out for the sauce and then gathered all the ingredients for the sauce. Basically just olive oil, onions, some garlic, and of course tomatoes and some seasoning. He poured the olive oil in the pot and set the stove to medium heat.

He was chopping the onions, tears stinging his eyes, when Cas’s phone buzzed on the counter on the opposite side of the stove. Dean was gonna ignore it but it just kept buzzing, shaking itself across the counter.

He stopped chopping the onions for a second, setting the knife down and wiping his hands on his jeans. “Babe, your phone keeps buzzing, want me to check it?” Dean called.

“Yeah, sure!” Cas called back.

Dean reached over for Cas’s phone, checking the screen and laughing with a shake of his head when he saw who it was. He walked over to the kitchen doorway, leaning against the frame and holding Cas’s phone up. “It’s Gabe. He wants to make sure we give Shwe a bath and…” He glanced back at the phone screen. “Not to let her watch anything with robots in it. And… that if she comes back with so much as a scratch on her that… um, I’m not gonna read that part. It’s uh, _graphic_.”

“Tell him to stop freaking out, everything’s fine. Actually, just send him a picture of Shwe.”

“Okay, how the hell do you take pictures on this thing?” Dean asked, looking for a camera button or something on Cas’s smart phone.

Cas laughed a little, holding his hand out. “I thought you were a ‘technology whiz’, Winchester. I’m kind of disappointed.” Dean dropped Cas’s phone into his open hand, rolling his eyes. He didn’t even know how Cas remembered shit like that. An offhand remark he’d made to Cas barely a week after Cas had asked him out. That was before they’d even kissed. Right before.

“I’ve had the same phone for the last ten years. I don’t know how to work all these crazy new gadgets, they’re unnecessary.”

“You sound like _such_ an old man right now.” Cas did _something_ on his phone, magically opening up the camera before handing it back to Dean.

“Says _you_ ,” Dean retorted, taking a few steps back so they’d both be in frame. “You’re three years older than me, you know. You’re gonna need a hip replacement first. Smile for your mommy and daddy, Shwe!”

Cas’s head was tilted slightly to the side, giving Dean a flat look when he snapped the photo. Shwe was smiling wide, the way most five year olds smile, by baring her teeth at the camera and her eyes were squeezed shut. Dean chuckled at the picture, sending it to himself as well as Gabe.

“I’ll be getting my hip replaced and you’ll _still_ be flipping your phone open.”

“And I’ll _still_ have all that I need on my phone, a _phone_.”

“Shwe, tell your Uncle Dean how old he is.”

“Uncle Dean you’re sooo old, like Santa Claus.” She giggled, looking at Cas for approval, who held his hand up for a high five.

Dean rolled his eyes and headed back into the kitchen. “You’re a bad influence! She’s gonna have three tattoos and a nose ring by the time you’re through with her!” Dean called, resuming his cooking.

He had most everything already going and he was busy chopping tomatoes when he felt strong arms slip around his waist and soft lips against the back of his neck. “What’re you humming?” Cas asked softly, hooking his chin over Dean’s shoulder.

“Old Dylan songs, I get folky when I cook.”

He felt the vibrations of Cas’s deep laugh through his spine. Cas nosed along the side of his neck, exhaling contentedly. “It smells good.”

“Thanks. Where’s Shwe?” Dean asked, tossing his chopped tomatoes into the sauce pot.

“Watching her movie.” Cas sighed again, pressing gentle kisses into the side of his neck and the underside of his jaw. “I feel like we haven’t had any time alone in forever.”

Cas’s lips travelled up to his jaw and Dean leaned into it, shutting his eyes briefly. “We _haven’t_ had any time alone in forever.” Cas’s right hand ran up his chest, stopping over his heart, having a hand there was becoming somewhat of a habit for Cas. Dean leaned back against the warm weight of Cas.

Cas’s teeth skimmed over the bolt of his jaw and Dean shivered a bit. A hot tongue tasted him before Cas sucked softly at the sensitive spot just beneath Dean’s jaw. “When we finally have our house all to ourselves again,” Cas’s low voice tickled the shell of his ear, “I’m gonna fuck you. _Really_ fuck you."

He took Dean’s earlobe between his teeth, biting down softly before sucking at it and sending another shiver down Dean’s spine. Dean’s heart rate was already spiked, fingers tight on the countertop. Cas’s fingers tightened across Dean’s chest and his stomach.

“We’ll go slow at first. I’ll work you open with my fingers… and my tongue.” That tongue flicked out against the shell of his ear, those fingers roaming across his torso. “Until you _beg_ for it,” Cas’s voice dropped to a whisper and Dean bit his lip, eyes still shut as he drank in Cas’s words and his touch. “And then when I give in, and I’m inside you, it’ll be like ecstasy. Feeling you, _hot_ and _tight_ surrounding me, moaning obscenities beneath me. Having your hands on every inch of my skin…” Cas inhaled a little shakily and Dean realized he had worked himself up just as much as he’d worked Dean up.

Cas moaned quietly, pulling Dean’s shirt aside slightly to press his mouth to the junction between his neck and shoulder. Heat pooled in Dean’s stomach as Cas’s mouth worked up his neck. Having Cas’s lips.. and teeth... and tongue, on him again after _that_ little speech had Dean feeling the serious need to go take a cold shower.

“Uncle Cassie I’m _so_ hungry!” Shweta whined from the living room. Kids worked about as well as a cold shower. Dean quickly reopened his eyes, straightening up a bit.

Cas took a step back from Dean, touching his lips briefly as he eyed Dean’s. “That kind of got out of hand quickly.”

“Yeah…” Dean couldn’t help but stare at Cas’s slightly swollen lips. He shook his head. “Go tell Shwe dinner’s almost ready.”

“Yeah… yeah.” Cas’s eyes were far away, locked on Dean’s lips.

“Cas!” Dean snapped his fingers, waving his hand in front of Cas’s face. Cas’s eyes shot back up to his.

“Dinner’ll be ready really soon, Shwe!” Cas called, eyes returning to Dean’s lips.

“What is with you?”

Cas shrugged. “I’m horny.”

A laugh burst out of Dean at the abruptness of Cas’s answer. “Why the hell do you always have to be so blunt? And honest! Can’t you just lie every once in awhile?”

Cas grinned and shuffled back into Dean’s space. He hooked his fingers under Dean’s chin, tilting his head and urging their lips together. Dean turned so he wasn’t facing the counter, wrapping arms around Cas’s waist and bringing them flush together. Fingers wound into Dean’s hair, Cas’s thumb running over the top of his cheekbone as they kissed.

Dean parted his lips, wanting to feel Cas’s hot tongue against his. He let out a soft sound as their tongues slid together, holding Cas a little tighter to himself. Cas sucked on the tip of his tongue briefly before sucking at Dean’s lower lip, running his tongue over it too.

“Look Jerry, it’s like when tangled kissed her prince.”

Dean and Cas pulled apart to find Shweta sitting on the kitchen floor and talking to her toy rabbit as she smiled up at them. “Your rabbit’s name is Jerry?” He asked, choosing to ignore the fact that she insisted on comparing him to Rapunzel.

“Jerry is a _bunny_!” Shwe corrected him. “Is dinner ready yet?” She laid back on the floor, little bare feet pounding on the hardwood. “I’m sooo hungry, I’m gonna starve!”

Dean laughed a little at Shwe’s mini tantrum, stepping back from Cas to check the various pots on the stove. “Diner’ll be done in five minutes, tops. Wanna help Uncle Cas set the table while you wait?”

Shwe perked up immediately, hopping to her feet. “Sure!”

“Your braids look pretty cool by the way, Uncle Cassie did a great job.” Dean smirked a little at Cas as he used his brother’s nickname for him.

“Thank you!” Shwe said excitedly, patting down her braids before Cas handed her some forks and a plastic cup.

Cas waited till she padded off to the table, which was barely five feet away, before smacking Dean’s ass playfully. “Don’t call me Cassie.”

Dean chuckled, stirring the sauce. “Or what, you’ll spank me?”

“Maybe…” Cas grinned and reached around Dean to grab plates out of the cupboard beside his head. “Or maybe I’ll just start calling you Deanie, or pumpkin, or honey bunch.”

Dean shuddered. “Okay I won’t call you Cassie.”

“Good boy.” Cas patted his cheek before going to help Shwe set the table.

A short while later they were all sat around the table. Shwe could barely reach but she insisted that she didn’t want them to put her carseat on top of the chair. She assured them that she could eat just like the grown ups.

Gabriel was either _terrible_ at teaching manners or he just didn’t care to teach them. Dean wondered how Kali let Shweta eat like that though, she seemed like the stricter parent. Although, even Kali was a softie when it came to Shwe.  

Shwe stabbed into her spaghetti like her fork was a spear. She then ate the spaghetti off her fork like she was devouring the leg off of some animal she had butchered. This was just the image that popped into Dean’s mind. And now he understood why Gabe had been sure to mention the bath. This girl had spaghetti sauce in her eyebrows. How did that even happen?!

Dean had finally had enough and grabbed a napkin, getting out of his chair to kneel beside hers and hold her chin as he wiped the spaghetti sauce off her face. She scrunched up her nose, squealing and trying to turn away from him.

“Shwe, you have to get this stuff off your face,” Dean told her gently.

“Whyyy?” She whined. “I like it. It’s fine! It’s fine!”

“Shweta, this is _not_ fine. How on earth did you get so much spaghetti sauce all over your face? Do you think Cinderella gets this much food on her face when she eats?”

“Yes.”

“Yes? Is that what you really think?”

Shweta nodded, grinning, because she _knew_ that Cinderella didn’t get food on her face when she ate, she just wasn’t gonna admit it. Dean sighed and stopped swiping at her cheeks. “You have it on your face too!”

“What?! No I don’t.”

“Yes you do.” She started to giggle, nodding her head quickly, braids flopping around her head.

Dean smiled, laughing a little. “Where?”

“There!” She swiped fingers over the corner of Dean’s mouth, laughing loudly while Dean spluttered.

“Shwe, don’t stick your fingers in people mouths,” Dean grumbled, laughing along with her despite himself.

“You were kinda askin’ for it,” Cas said around a mouthful of spaghetti, grinning between the two of them.

“How?” Dean retorted, getting up from his spot on the floor and returning to his seat beside Cas.

“You did have sauce on your face. It’s still there, actually.” Cas swiped his thumb over the corner of Dean’s mouth, pulling it back to show him a smear of red before sucking it off his thumb. 

“That’s probably my blood. Shwe’s got some talons on her, right Shwe?”

Shweta laughed but shook her head. “You’re just messy.”

“You’re one to talk.”

Dean just let Shwe devour the rest of her spaghetti, getting it everywhere _but_ her mouth. Poor Jerry was filthy as well by the end of the meal. Could you put a stuffed rabbit- sorry, _bunny_ \- in the wash? He didn’t wanna try to clean Jerry and end up murdering him.

Cas scooped up all the plates when they were done, bringing them to the sink. Dean got up to help him and Shwe tailed Dean. Cas started to rinse everything off and Dean grabbed a towel to help dry. A small hand tugged on the hem of Dean’s t-shirt and he laughed a little when he looked down to find a sauce covered Shweta, clutching Jerry in one arm and holding tight to Dean’s t-shirt with the other, looking up at him with big brown eyes that were framed by about a million flyaway hairs.

“Can I help?”

“Yeah, sure. Here.” Dean went to grab one of the dining room chairs, setting it beside the counter. “You can help me dry. Can I take Jerry for a second so your hands are free? I promise you can get him right back.”

Shwe handed Dean Jerry in exchange for a hand towel. Dean propped Jerry on top of the fridge, well within Shwe’s line of sight.

Dean handed her small things to dry, like silverware, or a cup. They didn’t have many dishes to get through and they were done in about fifteen minutes. Cas rinsed his soapy hands off, wiping them on his jeans.

“Alllright, time for a bath, Shwe,” Cas announced, scooping her up off the chair and settling her on his hip again.

“Wait!” She shrieked. “Jerry! Jerry! I need Jerry!”

Dean grabbed Jerry off the top of the fridge, handing it to Shwe, who started cuddling with the dirty little bunny immediately. Dean grabbed Shwe’s bag filled with clean clothes and followed Cas up the stairs.

Shwe camped out on ground when they got to the bathroom, pulling another little stuffed animal out of the bag Dean had brought up while Cas ran the bath. She handed the little kitty cat to Cas.

Cas didn’t seem to know what he was supposed to do with the animal. “Thank you?”

“No, _play_ with me, Uncle Cassie!” Shwe took the stuffed animal back briefly, making Jerry and the cat dance around each other while she meowed and made other high pitched noises. Then she handed the kitty back to Cas, watching him expectantly.

“Um, meow.”

Shwe took her high voice as low as it could go as she made Jerry respond. “Hello little kitty, do you wanna go swimming with me?”

Cas, on the other hand, made his voice as high as it would go as he responded for the kitty. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, Jerry. I think the water is bad for us.”

“No, it’s fun!” Shwe abruptly tossed Jerry into the half filled tub. “See?”

Cas let out a high pitch sound that sounded like a squeal to Dean and yanked Jerry back out of the tub, shaking the water off him.

“No, Uncle Cassie, you’re playing wrong. Jerry wants to swim!”

Cas dropped his voice back to normal. “Shwe, I don’t think Jerry _can_ swim.”

Dean laughed as Shwe groaned and rolled her eyes. She was such a little drama queen. She turned to him then. “Uncle Dean _please_ can Jerry swim with me?”

Dean looked over at Cas, who was shaking his head with wide eyes. “Um, I think Jerry wants to go swimming in the washing machine.”

“Yeah, Shwe, Uncle Dean is gonna go put Jerry in the washing machine so he can swim there.” Cas rolled up his sleeves before checking the temperature of the water, adjusting the knobs slightly and dumping some soap in so there would be bubbles.

Shwe looked a little upset but handed Jerry to Dean, who thudded back down the stairs to toss Jerry in the wash, really hoping that he wasn’t about to murder Shwe’s bunny. He re-entered the bathroom to find Cas kneeling on the floor beside the tub and looking slightly exasperated with bubbles on his face while Shwe laughed loudly, still sauce covered and fully clothed.

“Shwe, come on, hands up.”

Dean came over, sitting down beside Cas. “You know what I heard happens to little girls who don’t take baths?”

Shwe’s eyes widened and she stopped giggling and trying to paint Cas’s face with more bubbles. “What?”

“I heard they don’t get dessert,” Dean whispered dramatically.

“But I want dessert!”

“I guess you’re gonna have to get in the bath then,” Dean told her with a shrug.

She screwed her little mouth to the side as she thought about it. “Okay.” Cas shot Dean a grateful look when Shwe held her arms up and let Cas peel her disgustingly food covered clothes off her. Cas lifted her up and set her in the bath, the bubbles coming all the way up to her chin.

Cas grabbed a washcloth out from under the sink, kneeling beside the tub and wetting it. “Alright, Shwe, come here.”

She scooted a little closer to him and Cas wiped the red sauce off her face. He undid her braids for her then, scooping water over her head and careful to get any soapy water in her eyes. Cas lathered her hair up with shampoo, pulling the long strands into spikes on top of her head, much to Shweta’s amusement, even if they only stood up for a second before falling to the side. Cas laughed with her, he seemed to be glowing with love for the little girl.

He helped her rinse her hair out, then did the conditioner, rinsing that out as well before he handed her the wash cloth. “Okay, think you can do the rest by yourself?”

She nodded and started to scrub her arms down with the wash cloth.

Cas leaned back against the wall opposite the tub, letting out a long breath and settling into Dean’s side. “Kid’s are exhausting,” Cas sighed, relaxed smile still on his face as he watched Shwe splashing around in the tub more than she was actually cleaning herself.

Dean’s head was tipped back against the wall, eyes fixed on Cas’s profile. “Yeah,” Dean agreed a little belatedly, thoughts far away. Cas didn’t take his eyes off the tub as he reached up to wipe soapy fingers on the tip of Dean’s nose. “Thanks,” Dean said sarcastically, grinning as he wiped the bubbles of his nose and onto Cas’s jeans.

Dean returned his gaze to the bathtub, choking out a laugh when he saw that Shwe had given herself a soap beard and was now pretending to be Santa Claus, commanding the imaginary elves that surrounded her to go and make her a million toys.

Cas’s hand came up to hold the side of Dean’s face he wasn’t facing, pulling Dean’s head slightly towards himself to kiss his cheek. “I love you, baby,” Cas told him softly, pressing another soft kiss to his cheek.

Dean turned so they were nose to nose, Cas’s fingers slipping down his cheek a little. Dean pressed a chaste kiss to plush, pink, lips. “I love you too, Cas,” he whispered against his lips.

Cas grinned softly and let his hand fall from Dean’s cheek, turning back to Shwe, who had now made herself a hat out of the bubbles. Maybe the bubbles hadn’t been such a great idea.

It was an hour later that they had finally gotten Shwe clean, and in the process gotten themselves soaking wet and soap covered. Dean had managed to stay dry for the most part, but then as soon as Shwe got out of the bath, before they had a chance to wrap her in a towel she had taken off running and Dean had to chase her down before she slipped down the wooden stairs and cracked her head open. Dean had gotten his arms around her middle but she kept pulling at his arms, trying to get down to keep running around and whipping her hair in Dean’s face.

Eventually they had managed to get Shwe in her -wait for it- bunny footie pajamas, which were by far the _cutest_ pajamas Dean had ever seen. They even had a little hood with bunny ears. It was a little past eight and Shwe had just gotten off the phone with Gabe and Kali, excitedly recounting how Cas had pushed her on the tire swing and how she had run naked around the house. Now she was watching the end of Rudolph while Cas rebraided her wet hair.

Dean wasn’t paying much attention to the movie, focusing on how Cas was braiding her hair and trying to take it in. Next time Sammy came into town he was gonna make Cas braid his hair. Cas caught him watching and smiled.

“Wanna learn?”

“How to braid?”

“No, how to sand a deck.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You and your shi- crappy sarcastic comebacks.”

Cas finished the braid he was working on and took the other half of her hair delicately between his fingers, separating it into three strands. “This is just a regular braid. It’s really simple, you separate it into three parts. I always start with the left but it doesn’t matter which one you start with, and you cross it over the middle, like this.” He crossed the left strand over the middle, taking it in his fingers again. “Then you put the right one over so it lays in the middle.”

Cas went slower than he had been going before, crossing the strands a few more times while Dean watched carefully.

“Wanna try?” Cas asked, handing the half finished braid to him.

“I’ll try… sorry if this braid looks terrible, Shwe.”

Dean got the hang of it after a few slip ups, it wasn’t as neat as Cas’s but it wasn’t _bad_. He was kinda proud of himself after he finished it.

“Alright, Shwe, we finished your braids so now it’s time for bed,” Cas told her, tapping the side of her thigh so she’d hop off his lap.

She whined, holding her clean bunny tighter to her chest and not getting off of Cas’s lap. “Do I _have_ to?”

“Sorry, Shwe, we all have to go to bed. If we don’t go to bed now we won’t be up in time for the big adventure I have planned for tomorrow.”

Shwe gasped and hopped off of Cas’s lap, crawling into her sleeping bag that was set up on top of the fold out mickey mouse bed. Cas went to turn off most of the lights, leaving the light on above the oven in the kitchen so soft orange light spilled out into the living room.

“Can you sing me a song?” Shwe whispered to Cas.

“What song?” Cas asked, sitting beside her and running soft fingers over the top of her head. Dean leaned back against the couch, tucking his knees against his chest since if he spread his legs out he’d kick Shwe.

“You pick.”

“Hmm, okay.” Cas continued to stroke her hair as he started to sing softly. “I keep a close watch on this heart of mine

I keep my eyes wide open all the time

I keep the ends out for the tie that binds

Because you're mine, I walk the line

 

I find it very, very easy to be true

I find myself alone when each day is through

Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you

Because you're mine, I walk the line

 

As sure as night is dark and day is light

I keep you on my mind both day and night

And happiness I've known proves that it's right

Because you're mine, I walk the line

 

You've got a way to keep me on your side

You give me cause for love that I can't hide

For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide

Because you're mine, I walk the line

 

I keep a close watch on this heart of mine

I keep my eyes wide open all the time

I keep the ends out for the tie that binds

Because you're mine, I walk the line…”

 

Shwe had fallen asleep by the end of the song and Dean and Cas got up very carefully, walking as quietly as they could up the creaky steps. “Johnny Cash?” Dean whispered, smiling.

Cas shrugged as they reached the top of the stairs, whispering back, “I like Johnny Cash.”

“I like listening to you sing. I’m gonna start making you sing _me_ to sleep.”

Cas huffed a laugh and peeled off his still damp shirt as they entered their room. Dean let his eyes wander over the planes of Cas’s back for a moment. They still needed to get curtains, but Dean kinda like the way the moonlight lit up their room. Cas looked even more otherworldly in the moonlight. He came up behind Cas, wrapping arms around his waist and kissing his temple before resting his chin over his shoulder, letting out a content hum as he tucked his face into the side of Cas’s neck.

Cas’s hands came to rest over his and he leaned back into Dean. Dean ran a hand up the smooth skin of Cas’s chest, pressing a kiss to the junction between his neck and shoulder.

“So what are your big plans for tomorrow?” Dean asked, still speaking quietly.

“I was thinking we could take Shwe to the zoo. And then you could cross seeing an elephant off our list.”  

Dean smiled. “Sounds like a plan. We still have to get a tree too. If you still want one.”

“Mm, maybe we can do that tomorrow too then.” Cas hooked his fingers between Dean’s pulling them off his chest and tugging Dean back towards the bed with him. “Right now let’s go to bed though.” Cas released Dean’s hands to pull his shirt up over his head.

“You don’t have to undress _me_ , Cas, I’m not a five year old.”

Cas tossed Dean’s shirt on his ground, grinning and reaching for his belt. “I know. I just like it.” He tugged Dean in a little closer by his belt before pulling it free and letting it clatter to the floor. Cas kept his eyes on Dean’s face as he undid the button of his jeans and tugged the zipper down.

Dean stepped closer, hooking fingers in Cas’s belt loops and resting their temples together. “It’s really unfair how much you work me up…” Dean murmured into his ear. “Especially when we can’t do anything about it.”

Cas’s hands were moving slowly up his sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “Sorry,” Cas breathed out, running a slightly stubbled cheek along Dean’s. Dean shut his eyes and they just held each other for a moment. Breath’s soft in the quiet and hands warm on each other.

They let each other go with a sigh and a soft of press of lips, changing into warm pajamas and crawling into bed, quickly finding their way back to each other’s arms and drifting into sleep.  

  
  
  
  


Dean woke up just a few hours later to soft crying and the bed shifting. He blinked his eyes open to find Shweta shaking Cas’s shoulder and Cas opening tired eyes, looking surprised and then concerned. He sat up, eyes widening.

“Shweta, what’s wrong?” Cas asked, voice groggy from sleep.

She crawled into his lap and buried her face against his chest, crying harder. “I had a bad dream and it was so scary and when I woke up it was so dark and I thought it was real and-”

“Shh, shh, honey.” Cas ran soothing hands over her back rocking back and forth slightly and holding her close to his chest. “It’s okay, Shwe, it was just a dream, you’re okay. I wouldn’t let anything happen to you. Take a breath for me sweetie.”

Shweta took in a ragged breath, her crying slowing down a little bit but she was still sniffling. Dean’s heart ached for the little girl and he was reminded of when Sam would come into his bed when they were kids whenever he was woken by nightmares. He wasn’t sure why Sam had never gone to their mom or dad, he just hadn’t. He’d always gone to Dean.

Dean sat up and ran a soothing hand over Shwe’s back as well. He just couldn’t do nothing if someone was crying. “Hey, Shwe, guess what?”

She turned her head so she could look at Dean with big wet eyes, cheek still smooshed against Cas’s chest. “What?” She sniffled.

“Bad dreams aren’t always a bad thing. Whatever scary thing might’ve tried to get you, you were _so_ brave, and you beat it.”

“I did?”

“Yup. You totally kicked it’s ass.”

She giggled a little when Dean swore and Dean smiled at her. “How?”

“You woke up. That’s how you know you won. You might not remember that part of the dream, ‘cause it was so near the end, but whatever scary thing was in your dream, as soon as you defeat it, you wake up. That’s how nightmares work,” Dean told her matter of factly.

She sniffled again, looking thoughtful. “Like in Brave?” She asked.

Dean looked up at Cas for guidance, who nodded and mouthed, ‘another princess.’

“Yup, just like in Brave.”

She smiled a little, but then she looked frightened again and looked back up at Cas. “Can I still sleep with you though? I don’t want to go back downstairs all by myself.”

Cas sighed, but smiled tiredly, running his hand over the top of Shwe’s head. “You can sleep in here tonight, but tomorrow you have to sleep by yourself. Okay?”

She nodded rapidly, scrambling under the covers between them, laying flat on her back with her head peeking out over the top of the sheets and little fingers gripping them. She shut her eyes, wiggling slightly with a small smile on her face.

Dean huffed out a small laugh, laying back down as well. It was kinda weird not having Cas wrapped around him. He shut his eyes and just tried to go to sleep anyway. He reopened his eyes, grinning when he felt Cas’s ankle hook around his own. He turned his head to find Cas on his stomach, watching Dean already with tired eyes and a small smile.

Cas scooted to the side the smallest bit, throwing an arm over Shweta and crooking his elbow so his hand was right near Dean’s chest. Dean rolled onto his side, intertwining their fingers and kissing Cas’s knuckles before bringing their hands to his heart, Cas’s ankle still hooked between his under the covers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANother chapter?! After a just a day?! What is this wizardry??? Hint, it's insomnia. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading this in the first place, thank you for leaving kudos, thank you for commenting, and thank you for following. :) *big gigantic hugs through the internet* You all make me feel all warm and fuzzy so thank you for that.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some songs I listened to a bit while writing this chapter: (by the way, let me know if you guys like these little playlists, or you think you're annoying or whatever)  
> -Paper Planes by M.I.A.  
> -i by Kendrick Lamar  
> -Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez  
> -Carousel by Melanie Martinez  
> -Big Jet Plane by Angus and Julia Stone  
> -Don't Stop (Color on the Walls) by Foster the People  
> annnddd the ultimate feel good song of all time, Float On by Modest Mouse

“Dean. Dean, wake up.”

Dean blearily peeled his eyes open, the first thing he noticed was Shwe curled up against his chest, sound asleep. The corner of his mouth pulled up at the sight, despite it being _way_ too fuckin’ early to be awake. The second thing he noticed was Cas, shaking his shoulder and standing beside the bed. Dean grumbled something incoherent and shut his eyes again, wrapping his arm a little tighter around Shwe.

“Dean, don’t pretend you can’t hear me I know you’re awake.”

“My ears don’t work this early in the morning,” Dean hissed back.

“Dean if we get up now we’ll have at least an hour to ourselves. You know what that means?”

Dean cracked an eye open. “I’m listening.”

“I was thinking we should take a shower.” Cas’s voice was closer to his ear now, already gravelly morning voice even lower.

“Yup, I’m up.” Dean carefully moved away from Shwe, re-tucking the covers around her and Cas grabbed his hand to lead him quickly and quietly down the hall to the bathroom with the bigger shower.

Cas started the shower and handed Dean his toothbrush. He must’ve grabbed it out of their bathroom before waking Dean up. “Brush your teeth first.”

“What, too good to kiss me with morning breath?” Dean teased, squeezing some minty paste onto his toothbrush and leaning against the sink as he scrubbed his teeth, eyes drooping.

“Hey, don’t fall back asleep on me.” Cas pressed up behind him, one of his hands pushing under Dean’s shirt to tease his nipples into hardness while the other dipped beneath his boxers. Dean groaned around his toothbrush as Cas took him in his hand.

Dean spit in the sink, rinsing out his mouth and going boneless in Cas’s arms as he continued to stroke him. Cas hooked his chin over Dean’s shoulder, tugging his pants and boxers down, moaning softly as he watched Dean’s cock fill under his ministrations until it was flushed and leaking precome, pearly beads rolling down onto Cas’s fingers.

Cas’s free hands tightened over Dean’s ribs and his breath was heavy in Dean’s ear. “Let’s get in the shower.”

They stripped quickly, and Dean thanked Buddha, or Jeebus, or Allah, or who the fuck ever, that they had gotten a house with a shower _and_ a bath big enough for two. Steam curled around them as they got in the shower, hot water drilling into his back.

Cas’s hands moved up his sides again and they fell into a kiss that had heat pooling in Dean’s stomach as Cas thoroughly and languidly tongue-fucked him.

“Dean,” Cas whispered his name into his skin, lips ghosting across his jaw. Dean shivered as Cas’s fingers slipped through the hair at the back of his head and his teeth and tongue nipped and licked along the bolt of his jaw. “Get on your knees.”

Dean opened his eyes, which had slid shut under Cas’s ministrations. He raised an eyebrow. “You woke me up at ass o’clock in the morning so I could blow you?”

The corner of Cas’s mouth wobbled a bit as he tried to keep a straight face. His eyes flicked down to Dean’s lips and he ran his thumb across Dean’s lower lip, parting his mouth gently. “Yes… but I’ll return the favor.”

“Well I appreciate the honesty,” Dean told him with a smirk, lowering to his knees and peering up at Cas through wet lashes. Cas’s hand didn’t leave his hair, fingers tightening slightly in excitement when he saw Dean down on his knees. “Next time I get down on my knees for you though, I want you to be wearing that priest outfit.”

Cas laughed a little. “I can do- _oh_ -” Cas’s sentence was halted as Dean took him into his mouth and swallowed him down completely, nose pressing into Cas’s stomach and hands squeezing that perfect ass. “ _Ah_ , _fuck_ , you’re good at that.”

Dean just hummed his agreement around Cas’s length, head moving up and down slowly. Cas’s breath hitched when he did that, eyelids fluttering. Cas’s free hand had shot out to support himself on the shower wall behind Dean, his other hand still tight in Dean’s hair.

God he loved knowing that _he_ was the reason Cas was making those sounds. Why his fingers were so tight on the shower wall and in Dean’s hair. It was _his_ mouth that Cas couldn’t help thrusting shallowly into. Cas had _a lot_ of self control. He didn’t come apart like this easily. But he always came apart like that for Dean.

Dean dug his fingers into Cas’s ass a little harder, getting a low groan out of Cas in return.

“ _Dean_.” Cas moaning out his name like that fuckin’ drove him crazy, somehow breathless and guttural at the same time. The shower spray was directly overhead, water rolling down Cas’s forehead, falling into his eyes and across parted, panting, lips. “ _Dean_ , ah, _god_ , that mouth of yours… and your pretty, cocksucking lips,” Cas panted, watching Dean with heated eyes. 

Dean pulled those lips up Cas’s length slowly, sucking at his head for a minute before coming off him to dip his tongue into Cas’s slit, moaning softly as he lapped up the precum beading there. He kept his eyes on Cas as he took him into his mouth again.

He might tease, or give Cas a hard time about getting him up so early, but Dean really loved doing this for Cas. He _loved_ it. Getting to taste all that hot velvet skin on his tongue, against his cheek and the back of his throat. Just the sounds _alone_ that Cas made. Especially the needy ones, when Dean teased a little bit, or went extra slow.

Dean’s head bobbed up and down along Cas’s cock a little faster then, a little messier. Rough sex was Cas’s favorite thing. You couldn’t exactly give a rough blow job, and they couldn’t really have rough sex in the shower. But there were other things Dean could do for him.

He ran his hand along Cas’s ass again before giving it a sharp slap.

Cas’s gasp turned into a moan and his fingers tightened roughly in Dean’s hair. His chuckle was dirty and a little breathless. “I like that… I _really_ like that.” His hips jerked a little, cock twitching in Dean’s mouth. He was close. “Do that again.”

Dean couldn’t really smirk with a cock in his mouth, but if he could, he would be. He slapped Cas’s ass again.

“ _Ungh_ ,” Cas’s gravel moan rolled right down Dean’s spine, another wave of arousal swooping low in his gut. Cas’s breath hitched, mouth dropping open and fingers curling against the shower wall as his cock pulsated in Dean’s mouth, hot come spilling down his throat.

Dean swallowed down almost everything Cas gave him, a few drops leaking out and tracking down his chin as Dean sucked him through his orgasm until Cas pulled Dean off of him, breathing raggedly and flushed all the way down to his chest.

Cas tugged at Dean’s hair until he rose to his feet, letting Cas lick the come off his chin, the tip of his tongue catching the pearly beads before running teasingly across Dean’s bottom lip. Dean’s mouth dropped open and he caught Cas in a real kiss, angling his head to deepen it as Cas licked eagerly into his mouth.

“Mm,” Cas moaned softly around his tongue, wrapping arms around Dean’s shoulders to hold him closer. Dean’s own fingers trailed up his spine, fingers spreading wide over Cas’s shoulder blades and palms pressing into the wet skin there. Their chests pressed tight together, heartbeats echoing off each other.  

Dean’s leaking cock pressed insistently into Cas’s hip. Cas took him briefly into his hand again, pumping his cock a few times before sinking to his knees. Cas licked slowly up the underside, hooded eyes fixed on Dean as the wet heat of his mouth sunk down around him.  

Cas always started out so controlled and meticulous. And it felt _amazing_.  But Dean’s favorite part was when Cas got lost watching Dean come apart under his hands and mouth. When he moaned around Dean’s cock, saliva pooling in his mouth and slicking up Dean’s cock as his mouth moved up and down Dean’s shaft a little more recklessly. Small amount of desperation in his movements as his mouth worked over Dean and his heated gaze pinned him.

Watching Cas fall apart again even after coming was what had Dean jerking in Cas’s hold, moaning low and head smacking back into the shower wall with a dull thud that he doesn’t feel as his orgasm washed through his body like fire. Panting out Cas’s name with no small amount of reverence because _god_ that man knows how to use his mouth.

Cas came off of Dean with a pop and they traded lazy kisses until their heart rates lowered.

“Did I ever tell you that you are _by far_ the best sex I’ve ever had?” Dean asked, lips moving against Castiel’s.

He felt Cas’s grin against his own. “I think you may have mentioned it once or twice in passing,” Cas replied softly, pressing another slow kiss to his lips, tongue quickly slipping into his mouth and finding Dean’s. Cas pulled back a little, the grin slipped off his face, mouth quirking to the side and eyes dropping to Dean’s chest. “I’ve actually only had a few partners before you. Three complained that they felt like they were being fucked by a robot every time we had sex.”

Dean let out a small laugh before he could help it. Cas’s eyes flicked back up to him, and he looked a little shy again.

“You don’t feel like that right? Or… you’d tell me?”

Dean laughed again, just a little bit. “Cas, _no_ I do not feel like I’m being fucked by a robot when we have sex. I’d say it’s your previous partners fault that they couldn’t get a reaction out of you.”

Cas grinned a little. “So I’m not robotic?”

Dean returned his grin with a reassuring smile. “I find you very _un_ -robotic.” He tightened the arms he had around Cas, pulling them flush again and catching his lips in another kiss. “Besides, I don’t think robots are so vocal.”

Cas laughed a little, hand skimming up through Dean’s hair and down the back of his neck. “I think you make more noise than I do.”

Dean laughed again, reaching behind Cas for the shampoo and pouring some out into his hand before rubbing it through his own hair and Cas’s. “Is everything a competition with you?”

“I’m just being honest. And you are more vocal in bed than I am.”

Dean was rolling his eyes and about to point out how Cas was the one that had gotten a complaint from one of his neighbors back in his old apartment. And the complaint had asked Cas to please stop shouting ‘Dean’ in the middle of the night. Dean didn’t shout his own name during sex. But before he got a chance there was what must’ve been quite a small fist banging on the bathroom door.

“Uncle Cassie! Uncle Dean! I’m up so can you come out and play with me now?”

“How did she know we were both in here?” Dean asked quietly. “Oh god, do you think she heard something?”

Cas quickly shook his head. “Trust me, she would’ve said something if she’d heard something. She’s Gabe and Kali’s daughter, subtlety isn’t in her blood.” He raised his voice then so that Shwe could hear him through the running shower and the closed door. “We’ll be out in a minute, honey! Why don’t you go brush your teeth?”

She didn’t respond but they could hear the soft pitter patter of little feet as she ran back down the hall, hopefully to go get her toothbrush.

They showered quickly, wrapping towels around their waists and ducking back into their room to get dressed. Shwe wasn’t in the bathroom but they could hear the TV going downstairs. Cas was wearing yet another one of his seemingly endless seasonal sweaters. This one was really a _Cas_ sweater though. It had little bee’s with santa hats. Where the hell did he even get this stuff?!

They thumped down the stairs to find that Shwe had already dressed herself in jeans, a stripey long sleeved dress, and a glittery tutu. Her socks were matching though.

“Goodmorning!” She didn’t even look away from the TV. Dean glanced over to see what she was watching and then dove for the remote, flipping away quickly to something more innocent. He just stopped it on QVC, some woman on the TV gesturing grandly to a row of over priced bracelets. “I was watching!” Shwe protested.

“Yeah, no you weren’t.”

Shwe seemed confused but her gaze returned to the TV anyway. Kids didn’t really give a shit what was on TV. They’d watch infomercials for hours without saying a word if you let ‘em.

“Shwe…” Cas started, eyes widening as he came around to look at her. “Did something happen to Jerry?”

“No. We brushed our teeth, and got dressed and came to watch TV while we waited for you!”

Dean peered over the couch to get a better look at the bunny then. Stifling a laugh when he saw blue toothpaste smeared across the bunny’s mouth and a unicorn sock over it’s ears like a beanie.

“Um, alright. Well Jerry will have to go swimming in the washing machine again tonight, but for now, want waffles?”

  
  


“I’m too hot!” Shwe groaned again, kicking at the back of Dean’s seat and struggling in the straps of her carseat.

“Shwe, just take off your hat, you can’t take your coat off while we’re driving,” Cas told her, searching through Dean’s box of tapes.

“But I’m still too hot!” She whined, kicking harder at the back of Dean’s seat.

“Shwe, stop kicking my seat.”

Her whine was longer and louder than anything previously and she kicked rapidly at the back of Dean’s seat. “I’m SO hot!”

Dean glanced in the rearview mirror at Shwe, who was a little flushed. But it was hard to tell if that was from her excessive thrashing or the excessive amount of coats Cas had put her in. Probably a little bit of both. “Cas, how many coats did you put on her?”

Cas glanced up innocently from Dean’s box of tapes. “Not that many. It’s cold out.” Cas looked into the backseat, sighing and unbuckling. “Don’t crash,” He warned before crawling into the back seat.

Dean rolled his eyes. He couldn’t see what was going on in the back, since he was paying attention to the road, but he could hear _very_ clearly.

“Here, Shwe- no, will you please let me help you?”

“Just take it off! Take it off! Take it off!”

Oh god, she was totally having a meltdown. “I’m trying!” Cas exclaimed, like he was confused as to why he couldn’t reason with a five year old throwing a tantrum.

He could hear Shwe crying loudly and dramatically in the back. “I told you it was too hot! I’m too hot!”

“I know, I’m sorry, Shwe, I’m trying to help you.”

Shwe screamed loudly and Dean cringed, turning up the volume on the Bob Seger tape he had in. “Jerry! Jerry! You threw him on the ground! _Jeerrryy_!!!” Dean grimaced again at the last extraordinarily high pitched ‘Jerry!’

“I’m sorry!” Cas’s voice was rising too, more out of exasperation than anything else. “Okay,” Cas let out a loud breath. “Your coat’s off, there’s Jerry. Are you okay now?”

He heard sniffling but Shwe didn’t answer. Dean peered in the rearview mirror to find Shwe glaring out her window, clutching a still toothpaste encrusted Jerry to her chest.

Cas sighed and climbed back into the front seat, looking a little flushed and disheveled. Dean tried his best not to laugh and Cas leveled him with a glare.

“You turned up the tape,” Cas accused.

“I-”

“Nuh uh, you turned up the tape.” Cas reached over and popped out Dean’s favorite Bob Seger tape, shoving something else in and turning the volume up. “This is your punishment.” Cas leaned back against the seat, folding his arms and shutting his eyes as Neil Diamond played loud over the speakers.

Well the joke was on Cas ‘cause Dean didn’t even hate Neil Diamond that much.

A loud shriek interrupted Neil Diamond’s crooning and Dean barely managed not to swerve off the road, glancing back at Shweta with wide eyes. She was sobbing and screaming hysterically. “Cas, what the hell happened?”

Cas turned wide eyes on him. “I don’t know! I was sitting up here with you! I know as much as you do!” He turned back to Shweta. “Shweta, calm down, calm down, what happened?”

“Jerry!” She screamed, pointing out the… _open_ window.

“Cas, did you open her window?”

“She was hot!”

Dean took a steadying breath and pulled over to the side of the road. He unbuckled and swiveled to face Shwe. “Shweta, did you throw Jerry out the window?”

“He wanted to fly!” She bawled.

Dean sighed again and Cas’s head fell against the back of the seat. After a moment Cas turned his head on the seat to look at Dean.

“What should we do? Her bunny’s in the middle of the road,” Cas whispered.

“You were the one who opened her opened her window!” Dean whispered back.

“Dean!”

Dean pressed his fingers into his forehead, trying to think over Shwe’s screaming and the Neil Diamond tape that was still playing. She started kicking at the back of his seat again.

“Okay!” Dean shouted over all the noise. He took a breath then, jamming the power button on his stereo and turning to face Shweta. “I’ll go get Jerry, please stop screaming.”

“Wait, Dean,” Cas stopped him with a hand on his forearm. He glanced apologetically at Shweta. “I don’t think it’s worth it. I don’t want you to wander out in the middle of the road.”

Dean shrugged. “There’s no other cars out here, and I’ll be quick, promise.”

Cas still didn’t look convinced.

“Cas…” Dean glanced pointedly at Shwe, who was no longer screaming but crying silently. Which was so much worse.

Cas sighed, gaze softening when he saw Shweta. “I’m serious, be careful,” Cas told him firmly.

Dean grinned a little and leaned over to plant a quick one on Cas’s cheek. “I’m always careful. Come on, Cas, it’s like you don’t know me at all.”

Cas gave him a flat look.

“I’m gonna go find Jerry, okay, Shwe?” Dean told her softly.

When Dean got climbed back into the car he was positive that this time he really did have hypothermia. He tossed a half frozen and sludge covered Jerry into the backseat and starting the car back up again. They never did make it to the zoo.

  
  
  


“W-w-wait, she just showed up on your front porch? Seriously?” Charlie asked incredulously, eyes wide but despite her incredulity at the situation she still sipped at her Jamba juice, shaking her head slowly.

“Yup, just showed up. And did I mention she slapped me?”

“Yeah, okay, but you did tell her you fucked her son.”

“She asked!”

“That’s one of those questions you plead the fifth on, Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I made a snap decision. A shitty snap decision. Okay, why the hell are we at the jewelry store in the fuckin’ mall anyway? You don’t wear jewelry, Charlie.”

Charlie grinned and leaned against a display case, taking another loud slurp from her smoothie. “Dean, I have a big question to ask you.”

Dean narrowed his eyes, looking suspiciously around the jewelry store. “Charlie, I love you but I was serious when I said I wasn’t gotten get friendship bracelets with you. Or lockets!”

“Dean, shut up for a second, this is serious.” She set her smoothie down on a display case that was probably full of very expensive jewelry before taking Dean’s hands in her own. “Dean, will you be my best man?”

“You’re gettin’ fuckin’ hitched?” Dean shouted, way too loudly, quite a few heads turning to glare at them.

Charlie smiled wide, nodding and bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. “Well, I’m proposing.” She dropped one of his hands to gesture around the store. “Hence, the ring store.”

Dean laughed. “Charlie, I wanted to meet up with you to ask your advice on the same thing.”

“What?” Charlie exclaimed, smile widening and she started smacking him on the arm repeatedly. “Dude, we are _so_ in sync.”

“I know, I know, stop hitting me!”

“Sorry, but come on!” She slugged him on the arm. “We should have a double wedding, double the gay, double the awesome.”

“Charlie, no way in hell am I gonna crush your Star Wars themed wedding dreams, I’m a Trek guy, it would never work.”

Charlie sighed, nodding her head and slurping from that smoothie again.

“Hello, can I help you two with something today?” An older man dressed in a stiff suit asked them. He looked disdainfully at the ring Charlie’s drink had made on the display case.

“Uh, yeah, I’m looking for an engagement ring actually,” Charlie told the man.

“Oh, I see, you’re going the less traditional route then?” He asked, glancing at Dean.

“Oh _no_ , no no no. The ring is _not_ for him. It’s for my girlfriend.”

Dean rolled his eyes at Charlie’s excessive protesting.

“Oh.” The man smiled warmly at Charlie. “Well we have a nice selection right here.” They followed him down the long display case as he gestured to a bunch of fancy looking rings. “Is there anything specific you’re looking for?”

“Umm,” Charlie's eyes widened at all the rings in the case, looking a little overwhelmed.

“I think we’re just gonna look for a little bit,” Dean told the man, who nodded and left them alone. “So,” Dean leaned up against the case beside Charlie. “What kinda ring do you think Dory’ll like?”

“Nothing girly… you’re lucky, you’ve already got a ring. And dude’s rings are way easier to pick out.”

“Yeah but I have no idea how to propose. I’ve realized that I’m not very romantic.”

“Oh you just now realized?” Charlie asked, voice dripping with sarcasm and eyes roaming over the rings in front of her.

He smacked her lightly on the arm. “Seriously, how the hell should I do it?”

“Dean, I can’t tell you how to propose to your dreamy boyfriend. But if I were to give you advice, I’d say… romantic candlelit dinner.”

Dean grimaced. “No way, that’s super fuckin’ corny.” He poked Charlie in the arm again. “Come on, Cassanova, give me a good idea. I’ve been thinking about this ever since his niece came to stay with us a week ago and I still haven’t come up with anything.”

“Well what’s like, your thing? Your song, or where you had your first kiss. Think about things like that, maybe propose where you had your first date.”

Dean leaned over the display case, propping his chin in his palm as he thought. Their first kiss had been in Cas’s classroom. Their first date had been some italian restaurant that Dean couldn’t remember the name of if someone gave him a million dollars. And he was pretty sure they didn’t have a song. Ugh, why was being romantic so goddamn hard?

“Dean, I found it, I found it the ring.” Dean came out of his own thoughts, straightening up to look at the ring Charlie was pointing at. It wasn’t a diamond, it was a ruby, flat and oval, intricate designs weaved into the metal around it.

“It’s beautiful, Charlie. Why the ruby?”

“Oh, um,” She shrugged a little. “We kinda have this thing about the Wizard of Oz.”

Dean smiled, patting his best friend on the back. “She’s gonna love it.”

Charlie flagged down that old guy again, buying the ring and holding onto the bag containing the small box carefully as they made their way through the mall, halfheartedly searching for christmas presents.

Charlie raise an eyebrow when Dean dumped about twenty different kinds of lube into his basket.

“It’s an inside joke,” Dean explained.

Charlie just shook her head. “Men are the least romantic creatures on the planet. Mine and Dorothy’s inside jokes are about sweet things, like movie references and Harry Potter, and yours and Cas’s are lube.”

“Charlie, you and Dorothy are not innocent little flowers, I saw the way you were eyeing Dorothy’s ‘lasso of truth’ when she was wearing that Wonder Woman costume.”

Charlie turned an interesting shade of crimson and punched Dean on the shoulder again. “You’re one to talk Mr. Handcuffs and Priest kink!”

“I knew I shouldn’t’ve told you about that," Dean grumbled, rubbing his shoulder.

Charlie just laughed, making her way down the next aisle. She pulled down a blender, eyeing it for a moment before shrugging and tossing it in her basket.

“So… how are you gonna propose to Dorothy?” Dean asked, eyeing the kitchen utensils and wondering if anyone in his family would like a new toaster for christmas.

“The next time we go larping, I’ll heroically rescue her, whip off my helmet, and then get down on one knee in the middle of the battle field.”

Dean shuffled to a stop, gaping at Charlie a bit. “God dammit, that’s an amazing idea. How do you come up with shit like that?”

Charlie smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulder. “I’m the Queen.”

Dean would normally roll his eyes, but this time he just nodded. “You’re definitely the Queen, Charlie.” He sighed and continued on down the aisle. “I just wanna- I wanna do something special, ya know. That’s kind of a gigantic, important, thing, proposing to someone. I don’t wanna fuck it up.”

“Well first of all, stop thinking that there’s even a way you _can_ fuck it up. I’m pretty sure you could propose dressed as a clown and Cas would still leap into your arms squealing ‘yes’!”

“Why did you immediately go to clown?”

“Don’t question me, that’s just where my mind went.”

Dean grabbed a juicer off the shelf, not for him, for Sam. “Maybe I could…” Dean gasped as he was struck with an idea. He reached out blindly to smack Charlie’s arm and get her attention. “Dude, I have an idea.”

“Awesomesauce, well what is it?”

“I don’t want to tell you yet, you’re really terrible at keeping secrets.”

“Dean! Don’t tell me you have an idea if you’re not going to tell me the idea.”

“Sorry.” Dean grinned a little at Charlie’s glare. “Ooh, look, marshmallow shooters!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! As always thanks for reading. I hope you're holidays haven't been too stressful!!! 
> 
> I'd like to ask a favor, and I really normally wouldn't do this, but I'm just super excited about this new story I started writing, "Once Upon a... Ugh, You Get the Point Don't You? It's a Fairytale." Yeah, I know, I'm pretty amazing at coming up with titles. But I would love it so so so sooo much if you'd go and check it out and let me know what you think! I just started it but I update on that one about as frequently as I do here. (So, once to a few times a week)
> 
> And I also wanted to let anyone who's still waiting on the last chapter of my "Murder Inn" story, that I'm a little more than halfway through with the last chapter and I should have it out before christmas. 
> 
> Also, Shwe is not some devil child. Every child in fanfic is just like a complete angel 100% of the time, which is just not how kids are, even the sweetest kid, is still a kid, and still has terrible tantrums sometimes. :)
> 
> Sorry these A/N are so long, but they are less rambly than usual! Love you all *big big big holiday hugs through the interwebs*


	38. Chapter 38

Dean sighed as Cas lit the seventh candle, completing the little circle he had made out of them. There was a storm and the power had gone out. It was christmas eve and they didn’t really have any plans.

Except of course, to do a seance. Because Cas was sure their house was haunted.

Their house was _not_ haunted. It was old and creaky, so yeah, sometimes it made weird sounds. Houses made weird sounds. There was no such thing as ghosts.

“Okay, give me your hands,” Cas said, extending his hands from across the ring of candles. Dean made a face but took Cas’s hands.

“What do you think is gonna happen?”

“Dean, it can’t hurt. If our house is haunted I want the spirits to know that we mean them no harm.”

Dean knew he was looking at Cas like he had lost his damn mind, but Dean was beginning to think he might have.

‘This is the person you plan on asking to marry you.’ His brain reminded him.

“Cas… you know there’s no such thing as ghosts right? You’re not gonna actually ‘make contact’ with any spirits or anything.”

“There’s a lot about the world that we don’t understand.”

“Oh my god,” Dean muttered, rolling his eyes to the heavens.

“Dean, shut up, I read an article that said seances don’t work as well if there’s a skeptic present.”

“You read an article? You read an article. Where the hell did you read an article on _seances_?”

Cas muttered something unintelligible, looking down at his lap.

“What was that?”

“Wikihow,” Cas spoke up, glaring at him.

“Ca-”

“No! No, Dean. We are doing this. So just, shut up, close your eyes, and open yourself up to new experiences.”

Dean sighed and shut his eyes, deciding not to voice the number of dirty jokes that had popped into his head at that statements. “Well why do we have to do this in the attic? Did it say something in the article about that?”

Cas was silent for a moment and he knew Cas was deciding whether or not to just ignore him. “It feels more… ghosty, up here.”

A short laugh burst out of Dean before he could help it but he didn’t open his eyes, knowing he’d just find Cas glowering at him. “Ghosty?”

“Dean, I need silence to communicate with the spirits.”

“Oh okay, sorry, lips sealed. Communicate away.”

He heard Cas take in a deep breath and peeked an eye open to find Cas looking very somber in the candlelight, eyes shut as he got in touch with his inner medium.

“Dear… ghosts, or spirits, can you give us a sign if you’re here with us?”

Dean fought very hard to keep from laughing, his grin wobbling.

“We’re friendly,” Cas added.

 _Very_ surprisingly, no ghosts answered Cas’s little prayer. The only sounds were the rain buffeting the roof and thunder cracking in the distance. The candles didn’t do much to help the musty smell of the attic either. Cas did look pretty good in candlelight though, so that was a plus.

Cas’s frown deepened as the silence stretched out.

“Well, I don’t think any ghosts are gonna come out and play. Maybe we should just-”

There was a loud bang from somewhere deeper in the house and Dean yelped, hands tightening over Cas’s. Cas’s eyes flew open and he looked excited instead of terrified. “It worked!”

Dean huffed as his heart rate came down. “It did _not_ work. Spork probably knocked something over.” He fidgeted slightly. “Either way let’s just end this dumbass seance.”

Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean, smirk slowly pulling up the corner of his mouth. “You’re scared. And the only reason you’d be scared is if you thought that it could possibly be a ghost.”

Dean narrowed his eyes right back at Cas. “I was surprised, I’m not scared.”

“Well then let’s continue the seance.”

“Fine,” Dean retorted, never one to admit to being scared of anything. Because ghosts were _not_ real. The noise must have just been Spork. She _loved_ to knock shit over.

Cas resettled, shutting his eyes again. “Can you give us some sort of sign if you need help moving on to the next realm?”

The next realm? Really?

There was another loud bang and Dean jumped again, heart racing. Holy shit maybe ghosts were real.

‘Get a hold of yourself, man! Cats can knock shit over more than once.’

Right, yeah, cats. Spork’s just being a little shit, nothing new there.

“Do you want us to… help you? Somehow?” Cas asked the spirits.

There was another bang and then a series of rapid banging that didn’t stop.

Dean never thought he was gonna go out Paranormal Activity style, but that seemed to be the way things were heading.

“Okay, so, let’s be done with the seance now.” Dean glanced around the attic apprehensively. Even Cas looked a little unnerved.

“Yeah, okay we can be done now. Seance over.” Cas once again tried to do a hail Mary, but hail Mary’s didn’t end with kissing your fingers and giving Jesus a peace sign. Cas quickly blew out the candles and they climbed hurriedly out of the attic.

There was still a banging sound coming from somewhere downstairs. Dean whined and stepped closer to Cas, grabbing onto his arm. “I can’t believe I’m gonna die like this. We probably bought a house that was built on some sort of ancient Indian burial ground. Why the hell didn’t we ask Gabe if this house was built on cursed grounds?”

“Maybe it’s a friendly ghost, like Casper.” Cas swallowed nervously as they looked down the stairs, tightening his hold on Dean’s arm as well.

“Cas there is no such thing as friendly ghosts.”

“Yeah well a few minutes ago you didn’t believe there was even such a thing as ghosts. So maybe it’s just… energetic.”

Dean turned wide eyes on Cas.

Cas shrugged.

Dean whined again as he looked down the stairs, he really didn’t wanna find out what the sound was. He held his hand out. “Hold my hand you bitch.”

Cas took his hand. “Don’t call me a bitch.”

“Don’t hold seances in our damn attic.”

They started to make their way slowly down the stairs, the steps creaking painfully loudly as they stepped.

“W-w-wait.” Dean stopped Cas halfway down the stairs. “Maybe you should go put on the priest outfit so you can, you know, cast the evil spirit out of the house.”

“Dean, this is not the time for your kinks.”

“It’s not for _me_. Maybe if you look holy enough the demon will be scared away.”

“So now it’s a demon?” Cas exclaimed. “Okay, enough, we’re two, fully grown, men. We can do this. If those idiots on Ghost Facers can do this then so can we.”

Dean nodded determinedly, tightening his grip on Cas’s hand as they made their way down the rest of the stairs. There was nothing in the living room, the sounds seemed to be coming from the kitchen. They walked slowly towards the kitchen, stopping outside the doorway and turning to look at each other.

“Cas, I swear to god if a ghost kills us… I don’t even know! But I’m gonna make your afterlife hell.”

His threat did not have the intended effect, Cas just grinned. “If we do get killed by a ghost…” Cas pulled Dean in flush against him with a hand on his waist, throwing a leg over Dean’s hip like the cover of some corny romance novel, before kissing him with a ridiculous amount of passion. He pulled away with a smirk, patting Dean’s cheek. “See ya in the next life, kid.”

“What?” Cas still didn’t really understand how to make a reference, just smooshing about a million things together. “Don’t ever call me kid.”

Cas just patted Dean’s cheek again and pulled him into the kitchen.

One of the windows had busted open and was banging against the wall.

  
  


Cas really did look good in candlelight, and a power outage was pretty much the best excuse they were ever gonna get to light a million candles in their room. Which, normally, Dean would never do, ‘cause it was corny as shit. But Dean and Cas weren’t really a do it in the dark, under the sheets, kinda couple.

Dean liked seeing every inch of Cas, naked and exposed beneath him, or on top of him. He wasn’t picky.

He really couldn’t help but marvel at how beautiful Cas looked in the soft lighting, especially as he finished stripping off the last of his clothing, getting back in the bed and crawling eagerly on top of Dean. They fell into a slow kiss, Dean’s hands roaming over the planes of Cas’s back and feeling all that hot skin beneath his fingertips.

They slotted together easily, Cas rutting against him in slow, grinding circles. Dean’s fingers scratched at the back of Cas’s scalp, holding him in place as he licked into his mouth. Cas’s tongue met his in a wet slide, and Dean moaned softly into Cas’s mouth.

Cas’s hands ran up Dean’s sides, taking hold of his arms and pulling them up over his head. His palms slid over Dean’s, fingers threading together as Cas kept up the maddeningly slow rolls of his hips.

“Cas,” Dean’s voice came out breathless, eyes roaming over Castiel’s face. He could feel a soft smile tugging up the corner of his mouth. He couldn’t reach for Cas since his hands were pinned above his head at the moment, so he wrapped his legs around Cas’s waist, Cas groaning softly as he was pulled in tighter against Dean. Feeling Cas’s cock rutting up against his was kind of one of the most fucking amazing things he had ever felt, to put it eloquently.

“I wanna go slow,” Cas’s breathing was already slightly ragged but his voice was soft.

“We can do that,” Dean responded, grinning a little. “Or you could just fuck me hard. And dirty.”

Cas’s breath hitched and the blue of his eyes was swallowed by his pupils, but he shook his head. He ducked his head down to trail kisses up the line of Dean’s jaw, fingers flexing slightly in his own. “I don’t wanna fuck you tonight, Dean, I wanna make love.”

Dean half sighed and half moaned. “Why do you have to be so corny and sweet at the same time? And sexy on top of it.”

He tugged his hands out of Cas’s, skimming fingers over Cas’s ribs, before taking a firmer grip and rolling them so that Cas was on his back. Cas didn’t seem all that perturbed by the shift, fingers sliding into Dean’s hair and dark eyes on him as he continued to thrust upwards against Dean.

“If you wanna go slow, we can go slow,” Dean told him, maybe dropping his voice down a bit. Dean buried his face in Cas’s neck, sucking and nipping, making sure to leave a few bruises. Cas’s fingers tightened in his hair as he worked over Cas’s chest. He glanced up to find Cas’s eyelids fluttering as he arched up against Dean.

Cas’s breath hitched and he let out a soft, needy sound as Dean licked a long stripe up Cas’s sharp hip bone. He sucked at Cas’s hip bone until Cas was bucking up involuntarily with the need for Dean to move his mouth just a little to the side and he was sure that the tender skin was sure to leave a bruise the next morning. “Maybe actually we shouldn’t go slow,” Cas breathed out as Dean licked and kissed the top of his thigh.

Dean smirked a little, nipping at Cas’s inner thigh before sucking at the same spot. Cas squirmed a bit as Dean continued to work his mouth closer to Cas’s cock. More heat pooled in Dean’s stomach as Cas’s fingers curled over his scalp, quickly becoming a needy mess of want beneath Dean’s lips. It was making Dean needy too.

He needed to feel Cas moving inside him already. He kinda wanted to laugh at the fact that he was over his own teasing. This is why Cas was the tease, not Dean. He was just pretty terrible at it.

Dean crawled into Cas’s lap, pulling Cas up to meet him in a desperate kiss. Cas grasped at Dean’s hair and his back, nails biting into his skin as he sat up. Dean was panting into Cas’s mouth as Cas leaned over, groping blindly for the lube on their nightstand. He apparently found it because Dean felt a slicked up finger press against his rim.

Dean might’ve been slightly embarrassed by the needy whine that escaped him as Cas’s finger started to push into him, but he had kinda stopped giving a shit about censoring himself around Cas, at least in bed. Cas slipped his finger deeper into Dean, working a second one in a little quicker than he normally would, scissoring his fingers to stretch Dean open. Dean pushed back against his fingers, wanting to feel more of Cas inside him.

He wound finger’s into Cas’s hair, mouthing up the side of his cheek and his temple. “Cas, I want you inside me.” He moaned softly as Cas pumped his fingers in and out of Dean a little faster. Cas’s heavily lidded eyes flicked from Dean’s parted lips up to his eyes. “I want you, Cas.”

Cas moaned, lips crashing into Dean’s again as his hand slipped out of Dean. He felt the head of Cas’s cock press against his entrance. “I want you too, Dean,” Cas panted. “I want every part of you.” Their lips met again as Cas lined himself up and Dean lowered down onto Cas’s cock, heat splitting him open and filling him up.  

Dean moaned when he was fully seated, still for a moment before rocking slightly, gyrating against Cas instead of riding him. Cas’s fingers tightened over his hips, thrusting up into him. He reached behind Cas for the headboard, fingers tightening over the wood as he moved with Cas. “Is this slow enough?” Dean asked breathlessly, smirking a little as he rolled his hips extra slowly, Cas’s mouth dropping open as he moaned.

Cas reopened his eyes, fixing Dean with his heated gaze and tightening his fingers even more around Dean’s hips before shifting them so that Dean was laying out on his back. Cas pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back into him _hard_.

Dean groaned, letting his legs fall open even wider and digging his fingers into the tight muscle of Cas’s back. Cas smirked a little and did the same thing again before finding a punishing pace and sticking with it. Cas’s cock was ramming right into his prostate on almost every thrust, explosive pleasure coursing through his body.

Cas’s fingers curled into the bed sheets on either side of Dean’s head, half lidded eyes fixed on Dean’s. He leaned down, nipping at the bolt of Dean’s jaw before murmuring something russian into his ear. “Kak eto, krasavchik?”

Dean had no idea what the fuck he was saying but he knew it was a question and found himself nodding anyway, hands moving across Cas’s back as he fucking slammed into him. “ _Fuck_ ,” Dean moaned, barely able to keep his eyes from rolling up into his head with the pleasure rolling through him. “ _Ah_ , fuckin’ hell, Cas.”

Cas groaned into his skin, nipping at a tendon in his neck. He growled something else out in russian and it sounded like an order. Again, he had no idea what the hell Cas was saying but found himself on the verge of coming just from hearing Cas talk like that.

“I love it when you talk to me in russian,” Dean panted, hands running down Cas’s back until he found Cas’s ass.

His moan was even lower as Dean squeezed his ass, he was losing his rhythm as they approached their climax, thrusting wildly into Dean. Dean’s nails scraped over Cas’s shoulders and Cas moaned out his name brokenly. He could feel the wet heat from Cas’s breath against his jaw.

He really couldn’t hold on much longer with the way Cas was slamming into him. “Cas, I’m really close to coming.”

“Don’t come yet,” Cas panted, that gravel voice of his always sounded commanding, and fuck if Dean didn’t wanna follow every order that spilled from those perfect lips.

A whine that was much too high pitched for Dean’s comfort escaped him as he tried his best not to come just yet. He dug his fingers even more roughly into Cas’s shoulders. Cas kissed the corner of his mouth, grinning a little bit.

“So good, Dean. You’re doing so good, baby. I promise you can come soon, just not- _uh_ , not quite yet.”

Who the hell knew orgasm denial was so fuckin’ hot? Dean certainly didn’t. He guessed he could add this to his growing list of kinks.

Cas breathed raggedly against Dean’s lips, knuckles white on the sheet he was fisting next to Dean’s head. “You’re so beautiful, Dean, especially like this… flushed and sweaty and _desperate_.” Dean groaned, feeling dangerously close to coming again. “Do you want to come, Dean?”

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Dean moaned, it was too fuckin’ much to hold back, sharp pleasure so close to just washing over him. He just wanted to fuckin’ come.

“Not yet.”

The sound Dean made at that might technically be classified as a whimper, but Dean would never call it that out loud. “Please, Cas,” Dean begged, threading the fingers on his right hand into Cas’s hair and tugging a little roughly.

Cas moaned, biting down on Dean’s lower lip and letting it slip slowly through his teeth. “Come for me, Dean,” Cas’s voice was fuckin’ low and commanding and Dean came immediately, shouting with his fingers rough in Cas’s hair and back. Cas’s hips stilled inside him as he came too, crying out and burying his face in Dean’s neck.

Cas didn’t pull out immediately, rolling his hips slowly one last time and making them both gasp and groan, the pleasure too much on their oversensitive bodies. Cas slid out of him then, resettling against Dean’s chest and leaving a thick thigh between Dean’s.

“I _really_ fuckin’ love it when you get bossy in bed,” Dean said, still trying to catch his breath as he ran his fingers lightly up Cas’s spine. Cas chuckled breathily.

“Good, ‘cause I _really_ fuckin’ love ordering you around.” He kissed Dean’s chest, running his palm up Dean’s ribs and leaving it laying out over his still thudding heart.

  
  


The power was still out on christmas morning, so none of the lights they had painstakingly strung up around the house were twinkling. But there was snow on the ground and cool light spilling in from the windows. And Cas’s smile was so bright he was pretty sure it would’ve outshined the christmas lights anyway.

He had gotten Cas a bunch of small stuff that he thought he would like, then put it all in one big box and did his best to wrap it nicely. They sat on the ground in front of the tree and Cas handed him a smaller box and a bag that had tissue paper falling out the top before tearing into his own gift. He shut his eyes, laughing, when he finally got the box open.

“Dean, how much lube did you buy?” Cas asked, still laughing.

Dean just shrugged, grinning. “I figured Lube man might be running low on supplies.”

Cas laughed again. “Well now Lube man won’t run out of supplies for the next hundred years.”

Dean peered into the box. “Eh, I give it a few months.” He smirked at Cas and threw him a wink. “Keep goin’, there’s stuff under the lube.”

Cas kept digging, grinning wide as he pulled out a mug with a little bee painted on the side, buzzing around in a circle in the ceramic.

“One more thing,” Dean told him.

Cas dug into the box again. “Sure you got me enough lube?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at Dean.

“Oh shut up.”

Cas found the last gift, smiling but furrowing his brows at the packet of seeds in his hand.

“I figured when there’s no longer ice covering the ground, you know, you can- or, we can, plant them in the backyard. ‘Cause you put on that on the bucket list, remember, planting a garden?”

Cas smiled warmly, dropping the flower seeds back in the box and crawling into Dean’s lap, pulling him into a soft kiss. “I remember, Dean.”

“So you like it then?” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist, tugging him a little so he sat in Dean’s lap more firmly.

“I love it, they’re very thoughtful gifts.” Cas smiled, wrapping arms around Dean’s shoulders and kissing him a little longer. “Alright,” Cas pulled back, scooting back a little so he was straddling Dean’s thighs instead of his groin. “Open yours now.”

Dean went for the box first but Cas grabbed it out of his hands, handing him the bag instead.

“That one first.”

“Okay,” Dean agreed, chuckling a little as he pulled out quite a bit of wrapping paper off the top and pulled out a… vest? And a belt, with a holster and… oh my god. “Cas, please tell me this is what I think it is.”

Cas was grinning excitedly. “I know it’s a not so secret fantasy of yours to be fucked by Han Solo so… and there’s some scrubs in there too, and a stethoscope."

“Han Solo _and_ Doctor Sexy? Cas… this is the greatest gift I’ve ever gotten.”

“Well, I do have something to admit.”

Dean looked up from the bag in his hands to find Cas watching him with a slightly worried expression.

“Don’t be mad at me.”

Dean set the bag aside, pulling Cas back into his lap. “Babe, this gift has pretty much given you a free pass for at least a month. So, just say whatever it is.”

Cas seemed a little bit comforted by that, but still nervous as his eyes searched Dean’s. “I may have accidentally read some things on your computer. Your um, Doctor Sexy slash Han Solo fan fiction. But I _swear_ it was an accident! And I didn’t mean to keep reading but it was actually very well written, the plot sucked me in and I had to find out what happened next.” Cas sighed and hung his head. “I’m sorry, it was an invasion of your privacy.”

Dean was torn between being mortified or flattered. “Did you really like it?”

Cas’s head snapped back up and he nodded rapidly. “Your writing skills have improved a lot since you were a teenager. You could probably get something published if you tried.”

“You really think so?”

Cas’s nerves melted away as he smiled at Dean, bringing a hand up hold his cheek. “Dean, I’m a very honest person. If I didn’t actually think it was good I would probably tell you.”

Dean glanced away, feeling his cheeks heat. “Okay, well, you can read it if you want, I don’t mind.”

Cas leaned in to kiss his cheek, pressing the smaller, rectangular box into his hands and leaning back with an expectant smile. Dean grinned and opened the smaller package, not comprehending what he was seeing for a moment when he saw a comic book in his hands.

The title was ‘The Grand Misadventures of Dean and Cas’. The cover was… it was _them_. It was Dean rolling his eyes and carrying Cas like a princess while Cas grinned and threw his arms around Dean’s neck, kicking a leg out.

Dean just gaped for a moment before he finally found his words. “How the hell did you do this?”

“Becky helped me illustrate it. She really is quite gifted.” Cas was grinning so wide it looked like his cheeks might split. “Open it.”

Dean laughed as he saw the first little story in the book. It was Dean standing on Cas’s desk so he could reach the ceiling projector to fix it while Cas looked up at him dreamily, chin propped on his fist. “Cas, fuck what I said earlier, _this_ , is the greatest gift I’ve ever gotten. I mean, I still definitely wanna get fucked by Han Solo, but this is friggin’ _awesome_.”

He flipped through the whole thing, it was filled with, well, with their story. There was Dean and Cas kissing behind that computer screen. Dean choking on his pasta on their first date and them hugging out by the impala. Dean blushed a little when he saw that, he kinda wished Cas had just told Becky they had made out instead of hugged, even if they had hugged.

He laughed again when he saw that he had decided to let Becky in on the secret that it was Dean and Cas who had vandalized Cole’s car. There was a whole little story with Dean and Cas sneaking around, Cas tackling Dean behind a bush to hide, and then the two of them kissing with Cole’s colorful car in the background.

Dean flipped all the way to the last page, which just said: “We’re still making it up as we go.” Dean was a little surprised to find his vision getting blurry. He swiped at his eyes with the back of his hands, setting the comic down carefully.

“It’s totally not fair that you’re so good at gift giving, how the hell am I supposed to compete with that?” Dean’s complaint fell a little flat as he smiled and teared up some more. He wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him into a tight hug, tucking his head over Cas’s shoulder. “I love you.”

Cas squeezed him back tightly. “It would’ve been better if I had you write it, my writing is a little corny.”

Dean laughed and shook his head. “I would’ve added in too many lasers and worm holes and made one of us a doctor and the other a fireman. It would’ve been completely unrealistic.” Dean grinned as Cas laughed in his arms.

Cas leaned back a little and Dean saw Cas was a little tear eyed too. "I love you too, Dean. And I wanna add a lot more to the misadventures of Dean and Cas. Okay? A lot more."

"The  _grand_ misadventures," Dean corrected, leaning up to kiss Cas as he rolled his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big things are coming... and this time I don't mean anyone's mother. (That kinda sounded like a 'yo mama's so fat' joke and I really didn't mean it to, although 'yo mama so fat the author of her autobiography had to put a forewarning: big things are coming, before writing about her' isn't a very good joke, it's really not very funny at all.)
> 
> I love you my beautiful gay space penguins!!! *throws you out into the universe to be one with the stars* Fly, my pretties, FLYYY!!!
> 
> Oh, and what Cas said to Dean in russian was basically "Like that, handsome/beautiful/pretty boy?"


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only song I'm gonna put on my little playlist for this chapter is At Last by Etta James, the most unapologetically romantic song there is.

Dean pulled his knees up to his chest and leaned back against the house, readjusting slightly in his spot on the porch. He pulled the silver band he had gotten resized a bit ago out of his inner jacket pocket, rolling it between his index and thumb. His hand trembled a little with nerves and he closed his fist around the ring, not wanting to risk dropping it.

Holy shit he was _doing_ this. Now. He was doing this right fucking now. He actually had a plan! And it might actually be the first time in his life he’s done anything close to romantic.

And he was so fucking nervous that his damn hands were shaking. He kinda had to get himself together if he didn’t want Cas to catch on. He pulled his phone out and glanced at the time. He still probably had a good ten minutes before Cas was ready.

He tapped his boots on the snow dusted porch, trying to decide if that was enough time. “Aw, fuck it,” He muttered, dialing his home number and pressing the phone to his ear.

It picked up after the third ring. “Hello?”

Dean smiled when he heard his mom’s voice. “Hey, mom, it’s me.”

“Dean?” He heard his mom laugh a little over the phone. “You just called a few days ago, is everything alright?”

“No, yeah, yeah, everything’s fine. Everything’s um, really good.” Dean fingered a small hole in the knee of his jeans, working it open a little further and pulling at the loose threads.

“Okay, so, why did you call?”

“I um,” Dean’s mouth quirked up. “I’m asking Cas to marry me.” He leaned up a little to glance back through the living room window, but Cas was still upstairs. “Mom?” She hadn’t said anything for a while.

“Sorry, sorry, I just um,” His mother laughed a little and Dean did as well, he could practically hear her fanning her eyes. “Oh, Dean. Sweetie I’m so happy for you.” His mother was silent for a little while longer and Dean just waited, blinking his own eyes to clear his vision. Even if it was happy tears seeing or hearing his mom cry always made him all teary too. “I’m proud of you, Dean. You’re all grown up, I- I don’t know. I guess I just never thought you’d grow up and now both my sons are getting married.” His mother choked out another laugh and Dean was sure that tears were streaming down her face.

Dean’s own throat felt a little tight. “Eh, I still giggle when someone says balls, I’m not that grown up.” He smiled wide when he heard his mother’s laugh again.

“When are you proposing?”

Dean glanced back through the window to check one more time that Cas was still upstairs, probably putting on his tenth holiday sweater, even if the holidays were technically over. “Today. Now. That’s why I called. I’m nervous as shit. Kinda surprised I haven’t thrown up yet.”

“You’re not gonna throw up,” His mother told him gently. “Everyone gets nervous before they propose, it’s normal. I don’t think you _need_ to be nervous, but it’s okay to be nervous.”

“I mean… I don’t know maybe I should just wait. Am I jumping the gun? Some people wait like five years before proposing.”

“Dean…” His mother sighed his name but he could hear the smile behind it. “Can you imagine feeling differently about Cas in another five years?”  

“No,” Dean answered her honestly. “But… I mean it might be different for Cas.”

Mary laughed over the line again. “Dean, do you know what we talk most about on Facebook?”

“What?” Dean asked a little apprehensively.

“You. I wish I was there so I could smack you upside the head. That boy loves you with everything he’s got.”

“Okay well you also talk about whether a dress is golden or blue and goat videos so, those Facebook conversations aren’t exactly sacred grounds.”

“Dean.”

“Sorry.”

“And you know, I think Castiel’s thoughts might be in the same area, so, if you wanna beat him to the punch…”

“Wait, mom, did he say something about-” Dean glanced back through the window one last time, still no Cas. “- _proposing_?” He hissed into the phone.

Mary was doing her sneaky laugh, the one that told Dean she knew something he didn’t.

“No fucking way, does he talk to you about _everything_? What the hell?” Dean threw his free hand up. “And stop laughing!”

“I’ve already said too much. Go, propose, call me when he says yes.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I’ll call you after I propose, a yes is not guaranteed.”

He glanced back through the window and saw that Cas had just reached the bottom of the stairs. He snapped his phone shut, cringing when he realized he’d just hung up on his mother. Well, she would understand, Dean was jumpy.

Dean hurried to his feet, pointlessly trying to smooth out his shirt and straighten his jacket.

Cas came out the front door, shutting and locking it behind him and then looking to Dean. “So, where did you wanna go?”

Dean froze for a moment, and he knew he was staring, but sometimes it was hard _not_ to stare at Cas. Dean couldn’t really register anything past the untameable hair and the ridiculously blue eyes, so he couldn’t tell you what sort of holiday or bumblebee sweater Cas was probably wearing, he wasn’t even sure if Cas _was_ wearing a sweater. UFO’s could be landing in their front yard and the only thing Dean would be able to tell you was that Cas’s eyes were indeed comparable to the color of the sky on a cloudless day.

“Dean?”

Dean blinked a few times. “Sorry, uh, you look really nice today, Cas.”

Cas smiled a little shyly, glancing down at himself. “Thanks.”

Dean chuckled and threw an arm over Cas’s shoulders, walking them off the porch and over to the car. “I can’t believe I can still make you blush, Novak.”

“I am not blushing,” Cas grumbled. Though he most certainly was blushing, now at least.

Dean pulled Cas into his side to kiss his slightly pinked cheek before letting his arm slip from Cas’s shoulders so they could climb into the car.

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going,” Cas pointed out as they pulled out of the driveway.

“You’re just gonna have to wait a little bit, it’s a secret.”

“A secret?” Cas asked him doubtfully, narrowing his eyes but grinning. “Is it a bucket list thing?”

Dean thought about that for a moment. “Maybe, well, not really. Kind of. It probably _should_ be on our bucket list.”

“It should be… but it isn’t?” Cas looked thoughtful, narrowing his eyes up at the ceiling.

“Hey!” Dean reached over to smack Cas lightly in the chest. “Stop trying to figure it out. I said it was a secret.”

“You’re the one giving me riddles,” Cas accused.

Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m not giving you riddles, I just answered your question.”

“Sounded like a riddle to me,” Cas mumbled. “Are we going to see the big ball of twine?”

“Cas. Stop trying to figure it out.”

Cas sighed loudly and settled back into the leather, picking up Dean’s box of tapes from beneath the seat and digging through them. “Can I at least pick the music then?”

“As long as it’s not Neil fuckin’ Diamond,” Dean said, breaking his own ‘driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole’ rule.

“How about Bob Seger?”

“Which album?”

“Night Moves. Is that album deemed acceptable to play in your presence, my liege?”

Dean laughed, looking over to find Cas bowing his head a bit and handing him the tape. Dean took it and popped it in. “Acceptable.”

The further they drove out into the country, usually golden fields now blanketed in white, Dean felt the same relaxed smile resting on his face that he always had when he drove out here. The heater rattled (Dean was pretty sure the legos Sam had crammed in there when he was a kid were still in there to this day), Night Moves played a bit scratchily over his ancient speakers, and Cas hummed under his breath as he looked out the window.

Dean was still nervous, his hands wouldn’t stop trembling. But he was pretty sure it was a good kind of nerves, if that was even a thing.

They drove for a little over an hour before pulling off onto a usually dirt covered path that couldn’t really be called a road. Dean put the car in park and got out, walking around to the front of the car and looking out at the vast sea of almost white surrounding them. The snow wasn’t really all that thick and a few lone trees and some wheat still poked out the top.

He heard the car door shut and Cas stood beside him. “Is this… This is that field, isn’t it?”

Dean nodded, turning to look at Cas, who had the same look of awe on his face that he had the first time Dean took him out here. But he wasn’t looking out at the field this time, he was just looking at Dean.

Dean took in a steadying breath, smiling a little shakily and unable to tear his eyes away from Cas. “Cas,” Dean started, taking another breath and then realizing he really wasn’t sure what to say or how to start.

“Dean.” Cas smiled, reaching for Dean’s hand and running his thumb over Dean’s knuckles. Dean gave Cas’s hand a squeeze, trying to calm himself.

“I, okay, you…” Dean sighed while Cas smiled patiently, laughing a little bit with shining eyes. “I don’t really know how I’m supposed to do this. So I’m just gonna say some things, and uh, yeah. So here goes. I _really_ fuckin’ love you, Cas. And I am _ridiculously_ , completely, head over heels, _in_ love with you. You’re pretty awesome.”

Cas’s smiled widened and he nodded with a small shrug, wiping at his eyes. Dean laughed a little, his own vision was blurred by tears as well.

“And you know, in sixty years when you have metal hips and I’m still flipping my phone open, it’d be pretty fun to kick your ass racing those old people scooters.”

Cas rolled his eyes but he was smiling. “I’d beat you in a fair race any day, but I’m pretty sure you’ll find ways to cheat.”   

“Probably,” Dean agreed with a small shrug, tears were spilling from his eyes now but he was smiling so much his cheeks were starting to hurt. Dean kept his eyes on Cas’s as he lowered down onto one knee.

Cas wiped a few fallen tears from his cheeks, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled. Dean pulled the silver ring out of his pocket.

“Castiel… Rupert?”

Cas shook his head, laughing softly. “Not my middle name.”

Dean shrugged, grinning at Cas. “Castiel Novak, will you marry me?”

Cas just nodded rapidly, sinking down onto his knees in the snow with Dean and pulling him into a hard kiss. Dean was careful to hold on tightly to the ring as he threw his arms around Cas and kissed him back with everything he had. “Yes,” Cas spoke against his lips. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

They were both smiling too wide then to really kiss right, breathing a little heavily and pressed as tightly together as they could be, lips and noses still brushing.

“I can’t believe you beat me to it,” Cas breathed out, he sounded exhilarated. Dean just laughed, hands pressing tighter to Cas’s back.

“I kinda can’t believe you agreed to marry me. You know that means that, technically,  when we’re ghosts I can follow you around and annoy the shit out of you.”

“Oh, technically? Are those the rules?” Cas asked with a wide smile.

“I mean yeah, those are the technical rules. Pretty sure it’s in the bible somewhere.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Cas murmured, chuckling and closing the space between their lips with another kiss. Fingers threaded through Dean’s hair, tilting his head slightly. Dean parted his lips, running his tongue along Cas’s.

Cas’s hand slipped into the back of his jeans, giving his ass a firm squeeze. Dean moaned softly, thrusting forward a bit to grind against Cas. Cas laid back in the snow, Dean settling between his spread legs and they rutted against each other with slow rolls of hips.

“Mm, wait.” Dean pulled back a little, planting a hand in the snow to prop himself up. He uncurled the fist with the ring, showing it to Cas. “Give me your hand.”

Cas pulled his left hand out of Dean’s jeans, holding it out to him. Dean slipped the ring on his third finger, breathing out a sigh of relief that he got the size right. Cas held his hand up for closer inspection, tearing up again. “When did you get this?”

“My mom gave it to me over thanksgiving. It was her mother’s, I got it resized, don’t worry you and my grandma don’t have the same size finger. That’d be a little disturbing.” Dean’s eyes were caught on the silver band around Cas’s finger as well. He lifted his right hand to meet Cas’s palm, tangling their fingers together.

Cas’s eyes were back on his then and his fingers pressed a little tighter to the back of Dean’s head, urging him closer again. Dean wasn’t sure how long they kissed, hot and slow and languid. But Dean’s finger tips were starting to sting from the cold, lips kiss bruised and swollen, both of them hard in their jeans when they finally decided they wanted to move on from making out.

“Dean,” Cas panted, wrapping a leg around his waist and thrusting back up against Dean a little more forcefully. His pupils had almost completely swallowed the blue of his eyes, his fingers scraped over the back of Dean’s scalp, plush lips parted and spit slicked. “I want you to fuck me, baby.”

Dean moaned, speeding the rhythmic roll of his hips a little bit. “I want to fuck you. But we’re kinda in the middle of a field, and it’s not summer.”

“Then fuck me on your car.” Cas grinned, leaning up to bite at Dean’s lower lip. "The hood takes forever to cool down. It'll still be hot for a while."

“ _On_ the car?” Dean repeated, just to make sure he heard right.

“You love that car way too much for fucking someone on it to not be a fantasy of yours.” He smirked a little wider, tightening his fingers in Dean’s hair. “So fuck me on top of your car.”

“Jesus Christ you’re a fuckin’ walking wet dream aren’t you?” Dean moaned, hurrying to his feet and pulling Cas up with him. Cas just grinned again, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and kissing him, tongue quickly delving into his mouth to run over the roof of Dean’s mouth.

He ran his hands over Cas’s firm ass, groping before Cas hopped up, wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist. Dean walked forward a little to set Cas down on the hood of the car. He disentangled himself from Cas briefly to grab the lube out from under the backseat.

He groaned when he looked through the windshield and saw Cas peeling off whatever sweater he had been wearing. He hurried back out, shucking his jacket and setting the lube on top of Cas’s discarded sweater. He stepped back, just letting the image before him sink in, because this was quite literally a dream of his.

Cas leaned back on his palms, returning his gaze and not so subtly spreading his legs.

Je- _sus_.

Dean wasted no more time staring, closing the distance between them and running his hands slowly up Cas’s open legs. Cas quickly wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders, pulling him in close and kissing his jaw and his cheek and his temple and the corner of his mouth.

“Dean, I don’t wanna play any games, no teasing.” Cas’s fingers ran into his hair, bridge of his nose brushing against Dean’s. “I just want my fiance to make love to me.”

Dean’s breath hitched as Cas used the word fiance. He crawled up onto the car, bracketing Cas’s thighs with his knees. “Again with all these corny ways to say fuck,” Dean breathed out, mouthing along Cas’s jaw and grinding down into his lap. He probably would’ve made a pretty good stripper, too bad he wanted to be a teacher instead.

Cas’s hands slipped under his tee-shirt, grasping at his skin and panting against Dean’s lips. “They mean different things.”

“If you say so.” Dean reached between them to undo Cas’s jeans. Cas pushed up Dean’s shirt, thumbs circling his nipples.

“I mean it, no teasing.” He tugged at Dean’s shirt until Dean lifted his arms up so Cas could pull it off of him. “Why aren’t you naked already?” Cas’s hands were running over his back while he sucked at a sensitive spot under Dean’s jaw.

Dean laughed a little, eyes sliding shut as Cas continued to suck at his throat. “You gotta let me go for a second if you want to get me out of my pants.”

Cas’s fingers tightened on his shoulder blades for a moment before releasing him, leaning back and peeling his own jeans off, kicking his shoes off while he was at it. Dean stripped down and got back on top of Cas, pouring some of the lube into his hands to warm it up before pressing slicked up fingers against Cas’s rim.

Their breath came out in puffs of white in the chilly air. Cas leaned back against the hood of the car, breathing heavier as Dean started to finger him open. He was looking at Dean like he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing, that look of awe again. Dean leaned back down to kiss him again, palm pressing into the warm metal beside his head.

Cas held him close as their mouth’s worked together and despite the cold air Dean felt hot all over. “Do you wanna know what I would’ve said to you if-” Cas’s breath caught, eyelids fluttering as Dean crooked his fingers, finding Cas’s prostate. “-if I had proposed to you first?”

Dean smiled, scissoring his fingers inside Cas to open him up quicker. He really wanted to be fucking him already. “What would you have said?”

“I would’ve- _unh_ \- I would’ve told you that I’ve never met someone who I connected with the way I connect with you.” Cas gasped as Dean’s fingers brushed his prostate again, back arching up and chest heaving. “I’m kind of- kind of a weird loner. So I didn’t really have a lot of friends growing up but - _oh fuck_.”

Dean had lubed up his cock and was pushing into Cas. He panted, continuing to watch Cas, completely mesmerized by the flush of his skin, his open mouth and heavily lidded blue _blue_ eyes. He pushed slowly into all that tight heat, moaning as he bottomed out inside of Cas. Cas tugged him down so they were chest to chest, wrapping legs around Dean’s waist as he started to rock slowly into him. Cas had said he wanted to make love, so Dean wasn’t gonna slam into him, his hips undulated slowly in a sinuous roll as they panted against each other’s skin.

“But,” Cas breathed out, continuing his story. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had. And I love you.” Cas’s eyes flicked over his face, hand cupping his cheek. “And I wanna spend the rest of my life with my best friend.”

Dean’s eyes were getting watery again, but there was no way in hell was he gonna cry during sex, so he buried his face in Cas’s neck. Cas’s legs tightened around his waist, forcing him in deeper and Dean moaned, lost in the feeling of being buried in Cas. “Cas,” His name fell from Dean’s tongue, reverent. “Cas.”

He ran his tongue along a vein in Cas’s neck, tasting a little bit of salt and sweat but mostly just Cas. Cas kept making soft sounds, gripping hot skin tight enough to bruise. Dean’s teeth skimmed over Cas’s jaw, raising his eyes to Cas’s again. He caught Cas’s lips again, so fuckin’ warm beneath his.

“I love you, Cas,” Dean panted. “I love you, I love you so much.”

Cas let out a broken moan, fingers curling over Dean’s cheek. “Fuck, _oh_ , D-Dean, god, I love you. Ya tebya lyublyu.”

Dean reached for Cas’s hand again, threading their fingers and feeling the ring against his bare fingers. He lost track of time again, only feeling all of Cas, naked and exposed and completely beautiful beneath him. Cas’s hands sparking fire over part of Dean they touched. Just the two of them moving together, slow, breath like steam as they pant into each other’s mouths. Fucking ecstasy.

Waves of it, building and building, so slow that it’s like being caught in a haze, until they’re crying out, clinging to each other, as the wave breaks, pleasure washing over every inch of them. Then finally they settle in each other’s arms, still caught in the haze even after the wave’s broken. Sex with Cas was like nothing Dean’s ever had before. Because it’s more than sex. It’s just fucking everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst37, you're a fucking wizard, I honestly don't know how the hell you guessed Dean's proposal plan when it was still only a half formed idea in my own head, but congratulations, you have won this round, young grasshopper, but be warned, I shall rise from the ashes, like Dumbledore's gay phoenix, and I will do kung fu of the literary variety, and I don't really know what I'm saying anymore, but I'm imagining saying it in an old man voice, like a movie narrator, not sure why, anyhoo...
> 
> *dances until my arms give out* (my arms not my legs cuz I was breakdancing you crazy bitch!)


	40. Chapter 40

A warm hand was running up and down Dean’s side, soft lips pressing open mouthed kisses along the side of his neck. Dean shifted back into the warm body behind him, pleased hum rumbling through his chest when he felt Cas’s cock slide between his legs.

“Goodmorning,” Cas murmured, letting his palm slip from Dean’s side and down his stomach. Dean could feel the warmed metal of the ring against his bare skin. He was still kind of getting used to the feeling. Although, it turns out getting engaged is a pretty great reason to have marathon sex, so Dean was pretty used to the feeling of the ring on Cas’s hand by now.

“‘Morning,” Dean’s voice was hoarse for a number of reasons, sleep was probably the last on that list. He twisted around slightly so he could get a good look at Cas, laughing a little when he saw him. “You always look like you stuck your finger in a wall socket when you wake up.”

Cas grinned, shifting them slightly so Dean was on his back and Cas could straddle him. “I’m pretty sure the state of my hair is _your_ fault.”

He ran lightly tanned hands slowly down Dean’s freckled chest, smirking slightly as his eyes raked over the marks he had made. He bent over Dean, mouth closing around a tender nipple, making Dean gasp softly as his fingers tangled in Cas’s dark nest of hair. Cas rolled the hard bud beneath his teeth before releasing him, mouth traveling lower. He sucked again at the bruises he made on Dean’s hips before nipping at the soft skin of Dean’s stomach.

“Cas,” Dean chastised, laughing a little and tugging on Cas’s hair. Cas stopped biting him and kissed the small mark he had made.

He bracketed Dean’s hips with his knees again, sitting more on Dean’s thighs than his lap. Dean ran his palms up Cas’s thighs, finding his sharp hip bones and letting the pad of his thumb skim over the bruises he had made there with his mouth. There were bruises all over Cas’s chest and neck as well, and Dean was knew there were quite a few marks down his back.

Cas looked… well-fucked and ready for more. Cock flushed and curved up toward his belly, already leaking precome. The tops of his cheekbones and his chest were pinked as well, eyes heavily lidded but bright. The corner of that pretty mouth crooked up.

Cas lowered his hips a little, catching both of their leaking cocks in one strong hand, thumb swiping across the heads to smear precome down their lengths.

Dean groaned a little, thrusting up into Cas’s fist. Cas stroked them slowly and lazily, both still too tired and sore to want to try anything more rigorous.

He sat up slowly, running his hands along Cas’s tender back and letting his lips scrape slowly over the stubbled line of his jaw. “What time is it?”

“A little past six.”

Dean groaned a little, leaning back so he could see Cas clearly. “We can’t be late on the first day back.”

“We’re not going to be late,” Cas assured him, leaning in to punctuate his words with a soft press of lips.

“Mm, we might be a little late.” Dean pulled Cas back down against the bed with him, tipping them to the side. Cas laughed, leg still thrown over Dean’s hip as they continued to rut against each other with lazy rolls of their hips.

“We are _not_ going to be late.” His fingers tightened around their cocks and he stroked them both firmly. Dean’s hands wandered over Cas’s hip to grip his ass, pulling them tighter together. A sound of pleasure rumbled through Cas’s chest when he did that. The corner of dry pink lips pulled up and those bright blue eyes flicked over Dean’s face. “Dean.”

“Mhm.” Dean nuzzled in closer to Cas, noses brushing.

Cas pried Dean’s hand off his ass, pulling it up towards them, lips brushing over his knuckles. “I want you to have a ring too.” He tugged slightly at Dean’s ring finger, sucking on the tip of it.

Dean smiled, chuckling a little, heat swooping low in his gut as Cas continued to suck on his finger. “Well, I’ll get one when we actually get married.”

Cas just shook his head, releasing Dean’s finger with a wet pop. The leg encircling Dean’s hips tightened as Cas rolled against him slowly and in a way that made him ache with the need to come. A moan rolled off his tongue, eyelids fluttering as he tried to keep them open and on Cas. “I don’t like that. I want you to have a ring now.”

Dean rolled his eyes a little. “You’re so stubborn. Well-” He took his left hand from Cas to reach around Cas and pull his mother's ring off his right hand. He handed the thick silver band to Cas. “Want to do the honors?”

Cas grinned as he took the ring from Dean, marveling for a second before taking Dean’s hand again with his free one and slipping the ring onto his third finger.

“There, happy now?”

Suspiciously shiny blue eyes met Dean’s, corners of his eyes crinkled with a smile that lit up his whole face as he nodded. He released Dean’s hand to wrap his arm around Dean’s shoulders and pull him into a kiss that was much more awake than any of their previous ones. Cas’s hand passed over them quicker as he sucked on the tip of Dean’s tongue. Dean reached between them to wrap his fingers around their cocks as well, moaning softly as the added pressure was close to making him see stars.

Cas came first, leg tightening around Dean and biting down onto his lower lip as he spilled hot come across their stomachs. Dean followed immediately, groaning into Cas’s mouth as he sucked at Dean’s stinging bottom lip.

“We can just take the rings off on our wedding day and put them back on during the ceremony,” Cas suggested a little breathlessly, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Dean breathed out a laugh. “Good plan. Doesn’t seem ridiculous or unnecessary at all.” He grinned at Cas, who scowled slightly and tugged at Dean’s hair in retaliation.

He slipped out of Cas’s grip, rolling out of bed and grimacing at the mess their bed sheets were, he really had to do a load of laundry. And take a shower. He extended his hand to Cas.

“Come on, we gotta get ready or we’re seriously gonna be late.”

 

 

Dean leaned back against his desk as he addressed his class. “So since it’s the first day back I figured we- we could-”

Dean had to stop talking as he sneezed into his elbow about a dozen times and finished it off with an honest to god coughing fit. What the hell? Was he getting sick? He was feeling okay this morning. Yeah, he had been a little more wheezy than usual yesterday but… shit. He was totally getting sick.

“Sorry, um where was I? Oh, okay so we’re just gonna take it easy today. You guys did great on the project you turned in before break. No one got anything below a C. So for the next week or two you guys are gonna be working on a book report of sorts. Basically, pick your favorite story, it can be a book, a movie, a tv show, hell it can be a song. Pick your favorite story, and explain to me why it’s so amazing.

2,000 word _minimum_ , if it’s actually that awesome it shouldn’t be too hard to write about.” Dean sniffled and rubbed absently at his forehead. His whole head just felt heavy. “So uh… we’re going to go down to the computer lab so you guys can do some research today. Grab your stuff.”

Dean straightened up a little stiffly, grabbing his bag and his key ring. He eyed the box of tissues on his desk a little disdainfully before swiping a few and stuffing them in the pocket of his slacks. He led the way down the hall, his students following him in a disjointed herd of pairs, complaining and gossiping loudly with each other.

“Mr. Winchester!”

Dean cringed a little at the volume of the voice right next to him. He was getting a major headache. He was gonna have to make some sort of complete silence in the computer lab rule, even though he _never_ did shit like that. Cas did stuff like that. He was kind of a hardass.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and dragged his palm down his face before meeting Becky’s eager gaze.

“Yes, Becky?”

Her grin widened and she leaned in a little bit. “I saw that you and Mr. Novak are both wearing rings. Did you guys get _married_?”

Well, at least she was keeping her voice down now. “We didn’t get married. We’re engaged.”

Becky released a high pitched squeal that made Dean cringe again and squeeze his eyes shut briefly. “I _need_ to tell Sarah. Do you mind if I text her? I swear it will take like two seconds.” Her bright eyes were so excited and so hopefully trained on Dean. “Oh, and congratulations! That’s so exciting!”

He smiled a little, despite feeling like he might combust into a pile of phlegm at any given moment. “Thanks, Becky. Sure, you can text Sarah, but, quickly. And just… _pretend_ that you don’t want me to see you.”

Becky had already whipped out her phone, nodding absently as she hung back a little, tapping away on her screen eagerly.

He hadn’t really thought about that. Them both wearing rings did make it seem like they had already gotten married. Maybe they should stop wearing them until they actually got married. But… well Dean _liked_ wearing them. He didn't quite understand  _why_ he liked it so much, and he wasn't going to. He just liked it. 

Whatever, they’d just have to keep explaining that they’re impatient idiots and they weren’t actually married yet.

Dean flipped through the keys on his keyring until he found the one for the computer lab, unlocking the door and flinging it open. He sat down heavily at the desk in the corner of the room, shutting his eyes and rubbing at his forehead again.

“Just a reminder,” Dean called out, voice carrying in the small room. “Please be quiet. And no one better pull out any drinks… Paul.” He eyed Paul, a twitchy Senior with a penchant for always having a can of redbull on him.

Most of the students got to work, he could tell a few were just goofing off, but that was their issue. Dean pulled out his phone, flipping it open and typing out a message to Cas.

**Dean: I’m dying**

**Cas: Is this about your cold?**

Dean reared back, affronted. Cas _knew_ he had a cold? And he didn’t try to make him take medicine or _anything_!

**Dean: U knew i was sick and did nothing?! traitor**

**Cas: How is that traitorous? Colds are incurable. How did you NOT know you were sick?**

**Dean: well then why the hell aren’t u sick????**

**Cas: I have a very strong immune system.**

Dean scrunched up his face at his small phone screen before rolling his eyes and flipping it shut, letting it clatter across the desk. He wiggled the mouse of the computer in front of him, waking up the monitor and opening a search tab.

 

Web M.D. was _not_ his friend.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck anxiously as he made his way quickly down the hall. He flung open the door to Cas’s classroom and walked directly to Cas, who stopped typing, eyebrows pinching as he took in Dean. “Are you alright?”

“No!” Dean exclaimed, voice coming out a little squeaky. “I think I have throat cancer. Or maybe a tumor. Or it could be in my lungs. And actually my heart feels a little weird sometimes so you know, something could be up with that.”

“Okay, there is _nothing_ wrong with you.” Cas stood up from his chair, redirecting Dean to it and making him sit. “I’m not sure what you did to freak yourself out, but you just have a cold, Dean. You don’t have throat cancer.”

“Are you sure?”

An amused smile pulled up the corner of Cas’s mouth as he leaned back against his desk, folding his arms over his chest. “Well, you’ve been sneezing and sniffling all day, and your throat is sore from coughing, right?” Dean nodded. Cas laid the back of his palm against Dean’s forehead. “And you’re temperature is slightly elevated. My diagnosis is that you do indeed have a cold.”

Dean felt a little relieved, although he wasn’t _completely_ convinced that he didn’t have throat cancer. He might be a little bit of a hypochondriac.

“Dean,” Cas drew his attention back to him. “You don’t have throat cancer.”

Dean sighed, shifting a little bit in Cas’s chair. “If you say so.”

Cas smiled then, pleased with himself. “I do say so.” He promptly sat down in Dean’s lap, back pressing into Dean’s chest and head lolling back against Dean’s shoulder. He let his eyes slip shut as he breathed out heavily. “I miss vacation.”

Dean chuckled, wrapping his arms around Cas’s middle and twisting the chair slightly back and forth. “Students giving you trouble? I told you you shouldn’t have given them homework over the break.”

A noncommittal noise came from the back of Cas’s throat. “No it’s not… I just miss that bubble. When we’re home it’s just us. No one there to say something stupid.” He ran his fingertips across the back of Dean’s hands.

“Well, I don’t know about that, we both say some stupid shit. I say stupid things quite often actually.”

“Okay well we don’t offend each other.”

Dean’s eyebrows scrunched up and he jostled Cas slightly until he opened his eyes. “Did someone say something to you?”

“Dean, don’t worry about it, it was really nothing. They didn’t mean anything by it, it just… got under my skin.”

“Well if it was nothing then just tell me.” Dean coughed a little. “If you don’t tell me I’m gonna get my germs all over you.” His arms tightened around Cas with his threat.

“Dean,” Cas warned with wide eyes. “Do _not_ try to get me sick.”

He laughed a little, holding Cas tight as he kissed his cheek. “You’re already gonna get sick, my tongue was down your throat this morning.”

“Well I’m not sick yet and I’d like to keep it that way.” Cas squirmed in Dean’s arms, making a face when Dean tried to kiss his cheek again.

“If you don’t just tell me what happened I’m gonna start licking you.”

“Dean…” Cas stopped squirming, leaning back in Dean’s arms as he scuffed his shoes on the tile. “I just overheard something in the teacher’s lounge that I wasn’t meant to overhear. I don’t want to talk about it. Can you just drop it?”

Dean’s arms relaxed around Cas, palm rubbing soothing circles into his chest. “Yeah, Cas, I can drop it. But if I need to kick someone’s ass you just tell me, okay?”

He smiled a little, though he was still watching his shoes scuff patterned tile. “I’ll let you know if any ass-kicking is necessary.” Cas let out a long breath again, leaning back to look at Dean. “We’re probably gonna have to get used to peoples remarks getting under our skin. We still have to tell my family and yours that we’re getting married. That’ll be fun.”

“Well my mom already knows. So my dad might know, I’m actually not too sure on that. And I called Sammy and Ames already.”

“And Gabe and Kali know, Shwe’s very excited. She thinks we’re gonna have some sort of magical princess wedding. Since you’re Rapunzel.”

“I _still_ don’t understand where she got that.” Dean shook his head slowly, resting his cheek on Cas’s shoulder. “Charlie knows, which means Dorothy knows… so who does that leave? The rest of your siblings and your mom?”

Cas groaned loudly, resting his cheek on the top of Dean’s head and running his fingers through Dean’s hair. “We should probably just fly out to Oregon one weekend. The rest of my family still lives out there.”

Dean’s stomach turned just _thinking_ about getting on a plane. He wasn’t a fan of flying. “Maybe we could just drive.”

“It would take too long to drive.” His fingers stilled in Dean’s hair momentarily. “Are you scared of flying?”

“Why do you always have to use words like ‘scared’? And keep petting my hair, it feels nice.”

Cas resumed stroking Dean’s hair with a soft laugh. “So you’re… a nervous flier. Is that better?”

Dean rolled his eyes, shifting a little. “I don’t know, I’ve never flown, remember? I just don’t like the idea of it. Giant metal death tube plummeting through the air, how the hell is that safe?”

“It’s actually the safest mode of transportation there is. Much safer than driving.”

Dean didn’t respond to that, nuzzling closer to Cas and shutting his eyes. There was a staff meeting they had to be at in an hour, which was why they weren’t home already. Which is the only place he wanted to be right now. His brain felt like it was slowly imploding, or somehow being filled with lead. His throat ached like he had deepthroated a ten foot, barbed, evil robot dick. That was honestly the best analogy he could think of to describe how his throat felt. And he couldn’t stop fucking _sniffling_ . Every ten seconds, sniffle, or cough, or sneeze. “I fucking _hate_ being sick,” Dean croaked, rubbing his cheek against the soft material of Cas’s button down.

“I have a feeling I’m gonna hate it even more.”

He pinched Cas’s side. “Be nice to me, I’m sick. I’m your sick fiance, so you have to take care of me.”

He could practically _hear_ Cas rolling his eyes. Cas muttered something in russian but continued to run his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“What’re you grumbling about?”

“Just how well I’ll take care of you.”

Dean smacked Cas’s thigh lightly. “Stop muttering about assassinating me.”

“I’d never kill my lyubimyy chelovek.”

“You better not be insulting me in russian,” Dean grumbled, not bothering to reopen his eyes, he was much too comfortable with his head resting on Cas’s shoulder and Cas in his lap. Even if Cas was kinda heavy and his legs were bound to fall asleep any minute now.

“I’m not,” Cas promised, chuckling softly and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “We’re probably gonna have to deal with a lot of stress, planning a wedding... and family. So let’s just… just promise that no matter we have each other’s backs.”

“‘Course, Cas, I always got your back. Unless you want white roses, then I’m out, wedding off.”

“That’s too bad, you wearing a flower crown made of white roses is kind of a must have for me. I guess we’re just too different to make it work. It was nice while it lasted though.” Cas sighed and made to get up off of Dean. “Farewell.”

Dean laughed, pulling Cas back down into his lap. “Hey! I was comfortable.”

Cas let himself be pulled, flopping back down onto Dean with a laugh. “Have you thought about any of that though? Wedding things? Like where you’d want it, or who you’d want to officiate it. Indoor, outdoor, that sort of thing?”

“Mm, not really. I mean I don’t wanna be married in a church, I know that. Outdoor sounds nice, in the summer or something. Might be kinda hot though. We could wear suit shorts.”

Cas looked at him like he had suggested they slaughter kittens and wear their decapitated skulls as shoes. “You will _not_ marry me in _suit shorts_.”

“Okay, okay, no suit shorts… basketball shorts make more sense anyway,” Dean teased, getting smacked firmly on the side of his head. “Ow, I already have a headache, don’t hit me.”

“Don’t suggest getting married in basketball shorts,” Cas bit back sternly. He glanced over at the clock on his wall before hurriedly hopping out of Dean’s lap and digging through his desk drawers (which were _impeccably_ organized) and pulling out a notebook and pen. Dean groaned when he realized what that meant, sinking back further into Cas’s chair.

“Do you think Adler would notice if I ditched the staff meeting?”

“Yes. Come on.” Cas extended his hand and Dean took it after a few moments of wallowing in his dread, letting himself be pulled to his feet.

Cas dropped his hand and smoothed out the wrinkles in Dean’s button down. His eyebrows furrowed a bit again as he watched Dean. “We’ll get some cold medicine on the way home, okay? Sorry you feel like shit, baby.” Cas wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him forward to kiss his cheek gently.

Dean sighed contentedly. “It’s not that bad.” He followed Cas out of his classroom and into the empty hall. “But I am gonna make you cook this week. And cereal doesn’t count as cooking.”

“Well if cereal doesn’t count then get ready for all the kraft mac and cheese and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches you can handle.” Cas grinned but the slight worry in his eyes told Dean he really wasn’t kidding.

“I’ll cook, but I’m gonna spit in the food.” Dean ducked into the small conference room that was already half full before Cas could respond. He took a seat in the middle of one side of the long table, Cas dropping into the seat beside him.

“We can order take out.”

Dean nodded and leaned back in his chair, spinning it slightly side to side. “That works too.” He shot a grin at Cas, who grinned back before opening his notebook to a blank page and titling it: ‘Staff Meeting January 4th, 2016.’ Dean shook his head when he saw the page header. “You’re such a nerd, Novak.”

Cas looked up at Dean with wide eyes, obviously not getting why he was being called a nerd.

Charlie took the seat on the other side of Dean then, propping her chin in her elbow. “So, did you figure out if you’re gonna die in six months?” She asked Dean with a smirk.

“Oh shut up. Like you’ve never gone on Web M.D. and freaked yourself out.”

She shook her head, still smirking. “Never.”

“He has a cold,” Cas interjected, leaning around Dean so he could talk to Charlie directly.

Charlie laughed a little, before looking very grave and giving Dean a firm pat on the shoulder. “A cold? Well, I’d give you another week, maybe a month if you’re lucky.”

He rolled his eyes and shrugged her hand off. “You guys are such assholes,” Dean grumbled while Charlie and Cas continued to laugh.

“Hey Winchester, Novak,” Greg called, taking the seat across from them. He didn’t really talk to Greg all that much. He was a math teacher, Dean wasn’t a huge fan of math, and to be honest Greg was kind of an annoying person. But he did notice how Cas immediately started fidgeting when Greg called their names, flipping back through his notebook like he was looking for something.

“What’s up, Greg?” Dean asked, sniffling a little and coughing into his fist.

“So uh, you two are gettin’ hitched huh?” The corner of his mouth twitched up and Dean sighed as he felt a bad joke approaching. “So who’s the bride then? I mean Novak is a little prettier, but who knows? Maybe you’d look great in a dress, Winchester.” Greg laughed a little, obviously thinking himself hilarious. A few other people laughed as well, though they weren’t as loud about it as Greg was.

Cas just stared resolutely at his notebook as his cheeks heated and his jaw clenched.

“No one’s the bride, fucktard, that’s kind of the whole point of two dudes getting married. Good joke though, it was hilarious, definitely worth telling. How long did it take you to come up with that? Were you just waiting to meet a real life gay couple so you could use it?” Dean asked, wide fake smile taking up his face. “Is this a big moment for you, Greg? Do you want to take a picture to commemorate it?”

Even if he was sick, Dean could always find energy to muster up some biting sarcasm. The smirk had dropped off of Greg’s face, replaced with a scowl. “Why do you have to ruin everything, Winchester? It was just a joke.”

“I was just letting you know what an _awesome_ joke it was. You should be a comedian.”

Greg just got up and moved to the other end of the table. Dean glanced over to find Cas grinning down at his notebook. Dean rolled his chair a little closer, bumping his knee into Cas’s under the table.

“You okay?” He asked quietly.

Cas looked up at him then, nodding. “I’m good. That was um… I just overhead Greg saying something similar to a few other people. That was what had gotten under my skin earlier.”

“Well Greg is an idiot… you do look pretty hot in a dress though.” Dean smirked a little when Cas’s head fell into his hand as he laughed. He settled his chin in his palm as his eyes searched Dean’s, small smile tugging up his lips. He held out his hand palm up, silver band glittering under the harsh lights. Dean placed his hand in Cas’s, thumb skimming over Cas’s knuckles when his fingers curled around Dean’s hand.

“As long as you have my back I’ll be good.”

 

 

“Everything hurts,” Dean moaned, sprawled out on the couch and under about three blankets. “I really am gonna die.”

He heard Cas sigh loudly and then another blanket was thrown over him, this time covering his face as well. “You’re not going to die… prodolzhayut zhalovat'sya , i ya mog by ubit' vas, khotya.”

“Cas, I swear to god if you keep threatening to kill me in russian, I’m not gonna blow you for the rest of the month.”

Cas stopped grumbling in russian. He lifted Dean’s feet so he could sit on the couch, settling his laptop over Dean’s shins. “Did you take the cold medicine?”

“Yes,” Dean sighed.

“Well then you should feel better soon.”

Dean pulled the blanket off of his face so he could glare at Cas effectively. But Cas’s eyes were glued to his laptop, so the iciness in Dean’s glare didn’t reach him.

“Do you think our backyard is big enough to hold about a hundred people?” Cas asked, chewing on his thumb nail as he continued to scroll on his laptop.

“A hundred?” Dean repeated, coughing a little. “I don’t know, probably, it’s pretty big. Why?”

“I was thinking that might be a nice place to get married.”

“Cas.”

“Uhuh?” Cas didn’t look up from his laptop so Dean jostled it slightly on his legs.

“ _Cas_ ,” He repeated more firmly.

“What?” Cas finally looked at him with wide eyes.

“Are you already stressing yourself out about this?”

“No.” Dean knew Cas was lying though because his eyes darted off to the side and he did this weird little shrug that he only does when he’s lying.

Dean sat up and pulled the laptop off his legs, flipping it around so he could see the screen.

“Hey!” Cas protested, reaching for the laptop, but Dean just pulled it out of reach.

He raised an eyebrow at Cas. “You’re not stressing yourself out? You’re just researching every caterer to ever walk the earth for fun? And… jesus christ did you make a list of every single person we know and put them in a seating chart already?”

Cas’s mouth opened and shut, shoulders slumping. Dean shut the laptop and set it on the ground, pulling Cas in towards him and laying back down. Cas got under Dean’s million blankets with him, wrapping himself around Dean. So they were both definitely sure to have a heat stroke if they didn’t move in the next hour.

He carded his fingers gently through the dark hair Cas had been tugging at all evening. “Just cuddle with your dying boyfriend and stop stressing out about things we don’t even have a date for yet.”

“May 26th,” Cas murmured, eyes half shut as he relaxed.

“What?” Dean stopped stroking Cas’s hair. Cas opened his eyes completely, looking a little embarrassed.

“May 26th, the seniors will have graduated by then so we’ll be off, mostly. The weather will be nice. It might be hot but if we have the ceremony in the evening it won’t be so bad. And we can have the reception at Gabe’s house, or his club. Probably. I haven’t asked him yet but he can be very generous at times. And I’ve found lots of ordained ministers in this area that would have no issue marrying two men. Some of the caterers seem a little homophobic, which is why I’ve been looking through so many. And the seating chart is probably the most important part of the wedding. I don’t want anyone to start a fight or some sort of drama on our wedding day. So we have to be careful with who we seat together. And I’m actually not so sure if our backyard is big enough. I’m gonna take measurements tomorrow.”

Dean’s eyes were wide and he was drawing a blank for a few seconds. “Cas… why are you worrying about all of this _now_?”

Cas glanced down. “It’s a good distraction.”

“Distraction from what?”

He sighed, dragging his eyes back up to Dean. “Telling my family.” His thumb passed over Dean’s cheekbone. “It’s not that I’m ashamed of you!” He added quickly. “I’m just… it’s going to be really hard. We were all raised by my mother, not all of us are as open minded as Gabe and I. I don’t think anyone else will try to slap you but… It’s going to be difficult.”

“Families are _always_ difficult,” Dean rasped, trying to hold back his cough so he wouldn’t get his germs all over Cas. He started stroking Cas’s hair again, pale fingers sifting through dark tangles. Cas was wearing that ridiculous blue, purple and red striped t-shirt again, along with his trusty pink pajama bottoms. “We can stay at a hotel or something when we fly out. So we’ll have an escape if we need it. And if they just don’t get it then they don’t have to come the wedding.” Dean smiled a little as he could see the gears turning in Cas’s head, chewing on his bottom lip as he thought. “That’s still kind of crazy to say out loud, isn’t it? Wedding, marriage, husband.”

Cas grinned, blue eyes flicking back up to Dean’s. “It is crazy. It’s so… _big_. But it’s also just a ring and a piece of paper. But it feels like this enormous thing.”

“It kind of is an enormous thing. It’s like, hey you wanna spend the rest of your _entire_ life with this person? I do, I do, perfect, this is the person you’re dying with. That’s kind of an enormous crazy thing.”

Cas’s smile widened, crinkling his eyes. “That’s kind of a grim way to look at it.”

Dean shrugged, returning Cas’s smile. “True though. Don’t worry too much about that whole rest of our lives thing though, you won’t have to be annoyed by my for the next sixty years, probably just another week. I think this cold is gonna finish me.”

Cas rolled his eyes and nuzzled against Dean’s chest, cheek resting against his heart (which Dean thought had been thudding weakly ever since he got this ‘cold’). “Nope, at least another seventy years, your heart is strong, I can hear it.” He kissed Dean’s chest before resettling his ear over Dean’s heart.

“Well you keep listening to make sure I don’t die, I’m gonna sleep.” His fingers sifted lazily through Cas’s hair as he shut his eyes. Being sick was exhausting. “Please stop stressing about this, baby. I promise I can come up with about a thousand better distractions than wedding planning.”

Cas chuckled a little. “I’m sure you can. But you’re too sick to actually distract me with any of them right now.”

“I’m not _that_ sick.”

“Yes you are. So unless you wanna have sex wrapped up in cellophane, I’ll just plan our wedding in the meantime.”

“Cas, I’m serious, take it easy. You’re gonna make yourself crazy if you keep going the way you are. Besides, I wanna help out too, don’t leave me out.”

Cas sighed, dipping his hand under the back of Dean’s t-shirt to trace random patterns into the muscle around his shoulder blades. “I’ll try to stop stressing and planning so… vigorously.”

“You know we’ll have a perfect wedding no matter what, right?”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do,” Dean told him confidently, grinning a bit, though Cas couldn’t see his expression.

Cas took the bait, leaning back slightly to look at Dean. “How?”

“‘Cause we’ll be _married_ at the end of it. And then we’re gonna _drive_ to our honeymoon someplace corny and typical like Florida or Niagara falls, and you’re going to fuck me, then I’ll fuck you, then we’ll just lose track of everything trying to break our record of how many times we can come in one night.”

A warm smile spread over Cas's face, some of the tension leaving him. “What’s our record now? Five, right? That’s gonna be hard to beat. That was a difficult record to set. Plus you have that rule that we can’t add our orgasms together, otherwise it’d be ten, which sounds a lot more impressive.”

“Yeah but at least three out of that five were about an hour in the making.”

Cas grinned, slotting his thigh between Dean’s and skimming his fingers across Dean’s ribs. “I bet we can beat it.”

“I _know_ we can. I believe in us and our marathon sex abilities. We’ll have lots of leftover cake and champagne to sustain us.”

He chuckled, resting his forehead against Dean’s. “You have no idea how grateful I am that I found you.”

“Wanna show me how grateful you are and make me soup?” Dean asked hopefully.  
Cas rolled his eyes but smiled, kissing the corner of Dean’s mouth quickly before climbing out from under the blankets and making his way into the kitchen. “Can you put the can in the microwave?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long!! I'm sorry! I was on vacation with my family over the holidays and then I visited my cousin in Michigan for another week. Flying by yourself is so scary! I had about 4 panic attacks on the flight out. But my good friend xanax helped me on the flight back. So I'm good, I haven't died, and this story isn't ending any time soon. :)
> 
> What Cas called Dean in russian was pretty much 'favorite person/human' and then what he was grumbling in russian was basically 'keep whining and I might kill you though'
> 
> I won't leave you all hanging for another two weeks.  
> And do you guys think I should add 'engagement' to the tags? Or should I leave that as a surprise?


	41. Chapter 41

Dean made a small mark on yet  _ another _ misspelled word in the paper he was grading. Didn’t these kids know how to use spell check?

“Hey, Dean! Come into the kitchen for a second!” Cas called.  

Another red scratch mark on the paper, and yet  _ another _ grammar error. The content wasn’t bad but the grammar was  _ horrendous _ .

“Dean!”

“I’m grading papers, Cas, give me a second,” Dean called back, eyes still on the paper in front of him. Cas’s couch was seriously the comfiest, ugliest piece of furniture in the world. Definitely Dean’s favorite seat in the house. 

“Dean, trust me, this is a lot more important than whatever you’re grading.”

“Did you catch the stove on fire again?” Dean droned. At least the current paragraph he was reading had no grammar errors so far.

“No.” Cas sounded like he was losing his patience a bit. “Dean, get in here.” 

He sighed, setting the papers in his lap to the side and propping his grading pen carefully on top of them before getting up. “Cas, I swear if this about the weird sound the drain makes…” Dean trailed off when he actually got through the doorway of the kitchen, finding Cas grinning (although he still looked a little peeved about how long it took Dean to get in there), and wearing the fucking Han Solo outfit. 

“I think I need a doctor,” Cas told him with a smirk and a slightly raised brow, tossing Dean the scrubs and stethoscope he had gotten him for christmas. 

Dean managed to catch it, laughing a little but mostly getting  _ really  _ excited as his eyes swept over Cas. He licked his lips, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth briefly. “Yeah, I’ll um… I’ll just go put my... doctor outfit on- my body, I’ll put it on there.”

Cas was looking highly amused, arms folded over his chest as he leaned back against the countertop. “You do that. I’ll just wait in here. For the doctor.”

Dean popped his head back into the doorway one more time. “Wait, don’t you wanna do this upstairs?”

“No.” Cas leaned his palms back against the counter, nodding over at the table with a smirk. “This table is a lot sturdier than your old one.”

Dean stripped out of his work clothes and into the scrubs in record time. Unfortunately, he didn’t have any cowboy boots to complete the look. But if he did say so himself, he made a pretty hot doctor, even without the cowboy boots. Cas seemed to be thinking the same thing when Dean sauntered back into the kitchen with the stethoscope slung around his neck. He wondered if the thing actually worked or if it was just a prop. 

Cas hopped up on their table, leaning back on his hands and swinging his legs a bit as he eyed Dean. 

“So,” Dean walked smoothly over to Cas, stopping with just about a foot of space left between them. “Where does it hurt?” 

Cas returned his grin, pulling up his shirt a bit and running his finger lightly over the left side of his lower stomach. “Here.”

Dean ran his fingers over the same spot, a little heat rushing through him as he watched Cas’s muscles quiver under his touch. “Here? Maybe you should lie down then.” Cas did as the good doctor ordered and laid back on the table, booted feet planted on the light stained wood and knees bent up. Dean kinda wanted to tell Cas to get his feet off the damn table. But he was dressed as Han Solo so… he’d let it slide. This time. “So how did you get hurt?”

The cocky expression slipped from Cas’s face with that question. Eyes darting around the room as he thought quickly. “Um… I was shot by… a stormtrooper.”

“Oh really?” Dean asked disbelievingly, cocking an eyebrow. “A  _ stormtrooper  _ shot you?”

“Uhuh.” Cas seemed to be telling Dean to drop the subject. 

Dean rolled his eyes but didn’t pursue the subject further. He was gonna make Cas rewatch all the Star Wars movies with him after this. Then he would see just how often the stormtroopers hit their target. He lowered his voice to a whisper as he asked, “How do we move this along to sex?”

Cas laughed, eyes squeezed shut for a minute before he settled. “So, kid, I heard you have a magic tongue- like a  _ healing _ tongue.” Cas hinted the word healing with wide eyes and a wink. Wow, Cas really did not know how to wink. 

Now it was Dean’s turn to laugh, smile wobbling as he responded, “Magic tongue? That’s what you came up with for this scenario?”

“Stop questioning me and start licking my wounds.” Cas pointed eyes back down at the exposed V of his hips. 

He couldn’t help the small chuckle that burst past his lips but he lowered his head to nose along the exposed skin, let his breath steam against Cas’s skin. “You know, if you really did have wounds, this would be disgusting.”

“Dean.” 

He ran the tip of his tongue teasingly along the ridge of Cas’s hip bone, smirking when Cas’s chest rose and fell a little faster. He pressed the flat of his tongue along Cas’s lower abdomen then, licking slowly across his heated skin and savoring the way that goosebumps rose along the slick trail he left. 

“Anywhere else you got hit?” Dean asked, grinning a little at the unfocused look on Cas’s face.

“Uh, yeah.” Cas promptly sat up and stripped himself of his white henley and vest, tossing them aside. He gestured around to his whole torso. “This whole area was hit.”

“That whole area, huh?” Dean asked, grin wobbling as he laughed again. 

“Uhuh,” Cas laughed too, eyes watering with it as he choked out, “I’m lucky to be alive honestly.”

“Very,” Dean agreed, pushing Cas back down against the table and running his tongue over each of Cas’s ribs. He lapped at one of Cas’s nipples, feeling it pebble beneath his tongue as Cas moaned, barely stopping himself from tangling his fingers in Dean’s hair. Dean nipped at the hard bud roughly, rolling it between his teeth before sucking, then giving the same treatment to his other nipple. “You know what looked like it really needed my magical healing tongue?”

“What?” Cas asked breathlessly, though his mouth turned up with amusement. 

“Your ass. It’s all blown to smithereens.” Dean didn’t think he had ever laughed this much during sex, or the build up to sex he guessed. This was why loved Cas, no one made him laugh like this idiot did.

“Better put that tongue to work then,” Cas got out around his own laughter, kicking his boots and jeans off. Only then did Dean notice that Cas’s holster was filled with lube.

Some of the laughter from that died in his throat when Cas turned around, arms stretched out in front of him and ass up like some dirty version of that yoga pose, what was it called, resting… something.

Dean ran his hands over Cas’s ass in a not very doctorly way, spreading his cheeks apart and relishing Cas’s groan as he lapped at his rim. He moaned as he got his tongue inside Cas, licking him open eagerly. It had been way too long since Dean had eaten Cas out. Logically he knew it couldn’t have been much more than a week since the last time he did this. But the sex hazy part of his mind was asking him how the hell he could go one day without tasting Cas’s sweet ass.

Cas moaned, wanton and needy as he pushed back against Dean’s tongue. A lower sound came out of Dean as he kneaded into Cas’s ass a little harder. Cas’s grip on the table had his knuckles going white, mouth hanging open as sharp sounds of pleasure continued to roll of his tongue. 

He pulled away from Dean suddenly, crawling off the table in a rush, panting and a little sweaty as he crowded against Dean, pulling him into a heated kiss, tongue licking into Dean’s mouth. Dean’s scrub shirt was pulled up over his head and his pants yanked down before he was manhandled up onto the table. Cas pushed against his chest until he laid down, stooping to grab the lube out of his holster. He hesitated for a moment, snatching up the vest and holding it up. 

“Do you wanna be fucked by me or Han Solo?” Cas asked, expression open and clear as he waited for an answer. 

“You,” Dean responded, laughing a little breathlessly. “We’re fucking  _ terrible _ at roleplaying.” 

Cas laughed with him, squirting some of the lube- that Dean know saw was apparently strawberry flavored- into his hand and starting to finger Dean open. “We really are.” He crooked his fingers, smirking as he found Dean’s prostate and Dean’s eyes rolled up into his head as he stroked the small bundle repeatedly. 

“Cas,” Dean panted, “stop torturing me and fuckin’ open me up so you can fuck me.”

He heard a dirty chuckle spill from Cas’s lips before he stopped massaging Dean’s prostate and started scissoring his fingers inside of him. “Hey, uh, do you wanna try something?” Cas asked, working a third finger into Dean. 

“Depends what you wanna try,” Dean replied with a grin. “But probably.”

“Wanna fuck up against the wall?”

Dean couldn’t help but look over at the kitchen wall. “Like, I stand and spread ‘em or like you try to hold me up against the wall? ‘Cause no offense or anything but I’m not entirely sure you _ can _ hold me up against the wall, Cas.”

His fingers pumped a little more roughly in and out of Dean and his eyes narrowed slightly, which sent a little thrill through Dean. “I can hold you up against the wall, Dean. I do actually work out you know. I’m not weak.”

Dean laughed a little, winding his legs around Cas’s hips to pull him in a little closer, returning Cas’s heated stare as Cas ran a strong hand up his chest. “No, you’re not weak, you’re pretty strong, aren’t you, Cas?” Dean’s eyes lingered over the way the muscles in Cas’s arms flexed and stretched with as his fingers pumped in and out of Dean. “Still… I’m not some hundred and ten pound girl.”

“I am more than aware of that, Dean.” Cas pulled his fingers out of Dean then, pulling him up to a sitting position and wrapping Dean’s legs more firmly around his waist before carrying him over to the wall and tipping him back against it. He looked pretty damn smug about it too, even though he had been holding Dean up against this wall for about all of five seconds.

He chewed on his bottom lip as his eyes swept over Dean’s face, cock catching against Dean’s lube slicked rim before pushing into him, punching a moan out of Dean. He threw his arms around Cas’s broad shoulders, fingers tangling into the hair at the back of Cas’s head. Cas pressed him harder into the wall with a low noise and a hard rolling thrust of his hips that had Cas’s cock scraping right against Dean’s prostate. Dean’s lips parted on a loud moan as his fingers tightened in Cas’s hair.

Cas’s teeth and lips scraped over Dean’s stubbled jaw, breath like steam when he reached Dean’s ear. “Fuck,” Dean groaned as Cas nipped at his earlobe before laving it with his tongue and sucking it into his mouth. Cas’s thrusts picked up a little, hard and precise movements that rolled through his whole body. His fingers dug tighter into Dean’s ass, nails biting into his skin. He bent to lick a stripe up Dean’s throat, placing an open mouthed kiss to his chin and then licking at his bottom lip before taking it between his teeth.

Dean’s fingers tightened a little painfully in Cas’s hair as he pulled him into a kiss, lapping into his mouth. The nails on Cas’s right hand scraped lightly over his thigh before he smacked the side of Dean’s ass, the light sting sent more heat rolling through his gut, his cock dripping beads of precum, smearing against his and Cas’s stomachs. 

“Mm, I like that,” Dean said, pulling back from their kiss so he could speak and catch his breath. “Do you like spanking me, Cas?” He smirked as he watched Cas’s eyelids lower to half mast with question, another moan spilling from those pretty lips before they pressed into Dean’s again. He suckled at Dean’s bottom lip, breathing raggedly when he finally released it. 

Cas was completely filling Dean, thick cock pistoning into him with punishing thrusts that made Dean hot all over, sweat making him slip a little against the wall. But Cas was a lot stronger than Dean had originally given him credit for, he might be sore tomorrow but he wasn’t gonna let Dean fall. Dean had never been with somebody that could manhandle him the way Cas could. It was fucking  _ hot _ .

He scraped his nails over Cas’s shoulder blades as he felt his climax approaching, the sting of it making Cas shout and grip at Dean a little rougher, lips parted and panting against his own. The friction his cock was getting trapped between their grinding bodies and the way that literally  _ every _ fucking thrust was tagging his prostate had Dean seeing stars. His nails bit into Cas’s shoulders, a whine escaping him as he clenched down around Cas. 

“Cas, fuck, Cas _ , Cas _ ,  _ ah fuck, Cas! _ ” Dean shouted, hot spurts of come painted stripes across their chests. Cas practically  _ growled _ as Dean came shouting his name, biting down hard on the juncture between Dean’s neck and shoulder as he came with a groan. 

Dean was shaking a little with what was definitely one of the most intense orgasms of his life, legs still tight around Cas’s waist as Cas caught his breath, forehead pressed against his jaw. Cas pulled out of him slowly, Dean unwinding his legs from around Cas a little stiffly and slipping down the wall to stand on his feet. 

Cas was immediately distracted by the white ropes of come across Dean’s chest, crouching down so he could lap up every last drop, moaning as he did, as if the taste of Dean’s jizz was the best fucking thing he had ever tasted. He lowered to his knees then, licking his sensitive cock clean. Dean twitched with overstimulation, leaning back against the wall, totally boneless and fucked brainless.

He still couldn’t take his eyes off Cas though. He was flushed and sweaty, his hair even more of a mess than usual, still heaving chest marked with Dean’s come. “You’re fuckin’ gorgeous, Cas,” Dean’s voice sounded reverent, surprising Cas, who looked up at him with wide eyes and a soft smile. Dean couldn’t tell a hundred percent, but he was pretty sure the pink on Cas’s cheeks darkened a bit at Dean’s compliment.

“Thank you,” Cas said sincerely, which made Dean laugh a little. He’d never met anyone quite like Cas. “Now turn around, I wanna see if that lube really tastes like strawberries.”

A deep chuckle rolled through his chest as he obeyed, facing the wall and leaning up against it with half shut eyes as he felt a hot tongue pressing between his legs. His breath hitched and he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as Cas’s tongue pushed inside him, lapping up the lube and his own come. Which was so dirty. And so fucking hot. “So what’s the verdict?” Dean asked breathlessly. “Strawberries or just ass?”

Cas hummed thoughtfully, tongue still buried in him. He kept eating Dean out, slowly, like he really was trying to determine what exactly he tasted like. Finally his tongue left Dean’s oversensitive hole. “Well… there’s certainly  _ some _ strawberry flavor to it.”

Dean laughed easily and turned back around, sinking to the floor with Cas. He leaned back against the wall and pulled Cas into his lap, running his hands up those thick, muscled thighs bracketing his hips. “So what other flavors are there?”

Cas’s fingertips trailed over his jaw, grin pulling up his lips as he leaned in to press parted lips to Dean’s. Dean sucked on his tongue, tasting a little bit of the lube and come but mostly just Cas. “Tastes like strawberry to me.”

“I mostly tasted semen, and you, but there was definitely some strawberry.”

Dean laughed again at the bluntness of Cas’s answer, watching Cas fondly as he laughed along with him.    
  


 

Nerves make it  _ impossible  _ to be still. Dean’s fingers drummed incessantly on the knee of his worn jeans. His boots tapped a staccato on the carpet. He just couldn’t sit still. Every time the speakers crackled, announcing a delayed flight, or ‘gate 37 now boarding’, Dean jumped. He was on edge, just a little. 

“Did you hear about this?” Cas’s nose was buried in some celebrity gossip magazine he had gotten from one of the stores. “Apparently Cher’s dying.”

Dean might be flooded with anxiety but he could still roll his eyes at Cas’s naivety for some things. “Cher’s not dying, Cas. That’s just tabloid bullshit. She’s probably livin’ it up in Miami or… I don’t know, wherever the hell Cher lives.”

Dean’s knee continued to bounce and he couldn’t really concentrate on anything besides his suddenly almost paralyzing fear of flying. He really didn’t wanna get on this stupid plane. It didn’t help that the destination wasn’t gonna be much better. Visiting Cas’s basically estranged family for a weekend. Yay. He was sure they’d  _ love _ Cas’s sarcastic, classless, nerdy, boyfriend. Fiance. 

There was the rustling sound of Cas flipping through the glossy pages of his magazine again. “Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean was staring out the large windows to his right apprehensively as he watched a giant hunk of metal shakily leave the ground. 

“Are you okay?” Cas sounded wary, resting his hand gently on Dean’s knee to stop it’s bouncing. 

He turned back towards Cas instead of the window. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Cas squinted his eyes slightly and Dean fidgeted under the scrutiny, rubbing at the back of his neck. “No you’re not. What’s wrong? Are you nervous about flying or meeting the rest of my family?”

Dean glanced back towards the window before slumping down in his seat defeatedly. He kept his gaze on his hands, rubbing up and down his jean clad thighs as he tried to calm himself. “Flying. And meeting your family. I really don’t want to get on the plane.”

“Well, we have to. What would help? Do you want me to talk to you?”

Cas pried Dean’s fingers off his thighs, intertwining them with his own and drawing Dean’s eyes back to his. He was so lucky Cas had the patience of fucking Dumbledore. “Yeah, I think talking might be a good distraction.”

“Well, my sister Raph is picking us up from the airport. I haven’t seen her in a  _ long _ time, but she’s definitely one of my favorite siblings. Is it wrong that I have favorites?” Cas shrugged, apparently not actually looking for an answer to that, which made Dean smile a little, some of the anxiety leaving him. “Eh, I don’t care, she’s one of my favorites. We keep in touch through email mostly, and Facebook. Which you should really get, I know you think it’s stupid, but if you just made an account then we could announce this whole engagement there and be done with it.”

Dean made a face. “Cas, I’d rather die on this plane than announce  _ anything  _ on Facebook.”

Cas rolled his eyes at Dean’s dramatic declaration, amusement pulling up the corners of his lips. “Well anyway, she’s about seven months pregnant, no husband or boyfriend. She’s a very successful lawyer- don’t ask me what exactly she does, I’m terrible at explaining it, and don’t ask her either, she’ll go on for hours. But she’s always wanted a family, and she’s always been so independent. So she went to a sperm bank to start her family. I think it’s pretty brave, I know she’ll be a great mother. Some of my other siblings don’t see it that way though.” Cas rolled his eyes again with an annoyed huff. “Sometimes they can be truly intolerable.”

“But not all of the time!” Cas added quickly. “Alfie- he’s the youngest- he’s such a sweet kid. Just finished school, he’s a nurse now. Anna’s an interior designer, she’s married to this... well I guess the most apt term to describe Kent would be 'douche'. He’s one of those ultra manly macho men that says ‘no homo’ in a non-ironic way.” 

Dean and Cas shared a look. 

“Yeah, I know, so he’ll be a joy to be around. Luke, or Luci, as Gabe calls him is… well he’s kind of a free spirit. He runs his own publishing company, so he’s rich, and he spends his money very… stupidly. He can be a little much at times, he’s very sarcastic, but he’s a kind person at heart. Uriel is a detective, he’s a pretty closed off person, we haven’t talked too much since I came out. He sort of saw my sexuality as a betrayal to him somehow. Like I had lied to him. I don’t know, maybe he’s grown up.” Cas sighs, eyes unfocused as he stares off into the middle distance. 

“And then there’s Michael. He is very… traditional, about  _ everything. _ He has a wife and two kids, a boy and a girl. I’m not quite sure how old they are now. Well over the age of ten though. God, they might be teenagers by now. His wife, Piper, is very much like him, traditional. They’re strict Christians, so… they probably won’t take too kindly to you, if they even want to see me to begin with.” 

Dean was distracted enough by Cas talking about his siblings for some of his fears about flying to be momentarily set aside. However, the anxiety about meeting his siblings only got stronger. There were so fucking  _ many _ of them. And they only had three days in Oregon, which meant they were gonna be really fucking busy. “We’re still gonna see the ocean, right?” Dean asked abruptly. 

Cas snapped out of his daze, smiling at Dean. “Of course.” He reached into his pocket, and Dean laughed when he saw the crumpled up receipt with a few items cross off. “When we land we can officially cross off ‘fly on a plane'. And then when we see the ocean we can cross that off too. One step closer to finding that hidden room in someone’s mansion.”

He laughed again, leaning over onto Cas’s shoulder and giving his hand a squeeze. “It’s not a magic list, Cas. Once we see the ocean we’re not gonna magically find a hidden room in someone’s mansion.”

Cas’s shoulder shrugged beneath his cheek. “You never know. The list could be magic, we can never be sure.”

“Sure thing, Cas, and-”

Dean was interrupted by the crackle of the speakers overhead announcing that their flight was now boarding. And all at once the anxiety that had subsided momentarily was roaring behind Dean’s sternum again, cold like he had downed a bucket of ice water. 

Cas noticed immediately, tightening the arm he had thrown around Dean’s shoulders. “We’re not boarding just yet, we’ll probably get on in another twenty minutes.”

Twenty minutes passed way too fucking quickly and the next thing he knew he was squished between Cas and a guy that most definitely should’ve gotten two seats. He clung so tightly to the armrest between him and Cas that he felt like the bones of his knuckles might break through the skin. The plane started to move down the runway and Dean’s stomach lurched. 

“Dean.” Cas pried Dean’s fingers off the armrest, lifting it up and pulling Dean into his side. “You have to breathe. In and out, make sure your exhales are longer than you’re inhales. You’re okay, you’re safe. The pilots of these planes are the  _ best _ . They’re tested every six months. And flying really is statistically the safest mode of transportation.”

Dean focused on his breathing, squeezing his eyes shut and clinging to Cas’s thigh instead of the armrest. Cas wasn’t complaining yet but he was definitely gonna have some bruises. Dean had a strong grip, especially when he was fuckin’ terrified.

“You have to relax, baby, tensing up isn’t gonna help.” Cas’s fingers sifted soothingly through his hair. The contact helped a little, the repetitiveness was something he could focus on, it was calming. Dean pressed his forehead a little tighter into Cas’s neck but otherwise tried to relax his body. Which was really  _ really _ hard to do. He at least got his fingers to stop constricting the blood flow to Cas’s leg. 

But then the plane really started to pick up speed down the runway. Some woman in the row in front of them said, “Ohh! Here we go!” Dean was gonna murder her and her ‘Ohh’. Who the fuck got so excited about a stupid flying metal death bird about to lift them all to the heavens to meet their maker?

Dean ground his teeth and pretended he was just on a rollercoaster or something. Yup, just a giant, horrible, shaky, stomach drop through your feet, rollercoaster. No big deal. 

“In and out,” Cas reminded him, pressing a gentle kiss to his hair. Cas continued to talk to him softly. About nothing really, but the sound of his voice was soothing and it was much nicer to focus on Cas describing the entire plot of the movie Annie than it was to think about where he was and exactly how far off the ground they were. And it really made Dean realize just how whacked out the plot of Annie actually is. Like, FDR just saved the day? And Annie helped solve the Great Depression by singing about how the sun’ll come out tomorrow? Yeah, okay,  _ that’s _ a believable plot line.

Dean dozed off while Cas described in great detail the plot of Tangled. Apparently he had watched it a  _ lot _ with Shwe. And the way he kept describing Rapunzel as a beautiful, freckled, green eyed, princess, kinda made Dean think he might be hinting at something. Dean might have green eyes and freckles but he was  _ not _ fuckin’  _ Rapunzel _ .    
  
  


“Dean, wake up, baby, we’re here.” Cas’s fingers were still sifting through his hair as Dean blinked his eyes open, groaning when he realized he had about a million kinks in his back from the way he sat curled up against Cas for the past few hours. He stretched as best he could in the small space, raising his arms high above his head and listening to the satisfying sound of his spine popping. “See? It wasn’t that bad.” 

Dean shot a half hearted glare at Cas, whose hair was raised up like he had been continuously running his finger through it, the deep lines under his eyes telling Dean that he had gotten absolutely no sleep all night. He still smiled a little though, digging that crumpled up receipt out of the pocket of his jeans and flattening it up against the back of the folded up tray table. He pulled a pen out of his small carry on, crossing out ‘fly on a plane’ with one neat line, before folding the receipt carefully and retucking it into his jeans. 

He ran his fingers through Cas’s hair softly. Cas shut his eyes and breathed out tiredly, leaning into touch before blinking his eyes back open. 

“Are you nervous about seeing your family?” 

Cas nodded a bit, eyes a little fearful and searching as they bore into Dean. He leaned in to kiss the crinkle between Cas’s brows and rest their foreheads together. “I bet Raph’s excited to see you. And Alfie, and Anna, and Luke.” Dean breathed out when he heard the man beside him shift up from his seat. He released Cas to stand up and grab their bags, shuffling out into the aisle and making their way off the plane. “And thanks, Cas.” Dean glanced back to shoot him a grateful smile. “You have a really soothing voice, you should record audio books or something.” He chuckled a little. “Or those romance novels, you know the ones.” He turned back around to waggle his eyebrows at Cas. “You’d make some suburban moms  _ very _ happy.”

“I’m satisfied knowing that my voice makes  _ you _ very happy.” 

They exited the plane, Dean breathing a sigh of relief as soon as they were off that fucking flying tube of death. Cas rubbed small circles between his shoulder blades with the heel of his palm as they headed out into the main airport. 

“I really like that you find my voice soothing,” Cas told him, smiling as he looked all around them. 

“Yeah well, you got a nice voice.” He caught Cas’s eye briefly, grinning. “And you say all these purdy words,” Dean joked, clasping his hands and batting his eyelashes up at the ceiling. He cut it out when he heard Cas laugh and got hip checked, stumbling to the side a step or so and overcorrecting so he was walking well within Cas’s personal space.

He heard a sharp intake of air to his left and looked over to find Cas with a wide smile and his eyes fixed on something in the distance. Cas grabbed his hand, pulling him along faster. Dean followed Cas’s eyeline and the direction of his excited waving to a very pregnant black woman in a grey Berkeley sweatshirt and some jeans, her curly hair piled in a big bun on top of her head. And of course a  _ gigantic  _ smile taking up her whole face as she waved enthusiastically back at Cas, waddling towards them at an impressive clip. 

Cas dropped Dean’s hand to pull his sister into a tight hug as soon as they were close enough. Watching the exchange had warmth blossoming underneath his ribcage. The siblings both had their eyes squeezed shut and when they finally took a step back, both were a little dewey eyed. Raph ran her hand over Cas’s arm, giving it a little squeeze and looking utterly bewildered as she took him in. 

“You don’t really look any different,” She said with a small laugh. “It’s been so long, I thought… I don’t know I thought you’d look different.”

“You don’t look any different either,” Cas told her with a breathless smile. “You let your hair go natural.”

Raph smacked his arm sharply, looking stern. “I do  _ not _ look the same, Castiel. I have never been this fat.”

Cas laughed and rubbed his arm. “You’re pregnant, not fat, Raph, there’s a difference.”

She smiled a little, rolling her eyes. Yup, definitely Cas’s sister. She glanced over at Dean then, still smiling. “You’re so rude, Castiel, introduce me to your boyfriend!”

Cas smiled proudly at Dean, placing a hand between his shoulder blades. “Actually, it’s fiance. So, Dean, meet my sister, Raph. Raph, meet my fiance, Dean.”

“Nice to meet you,” Dean said, holding his hand out. He was always more polite when he was kind of nervous. Raph took his hand, pumping firmly, it's how he imagined businessmen shook hands. Not that she seemed cold at all, just like a businesswoman. She smiled warmly at him. 

“So you snagged a cowboy?” She teased Cas, glancing back at Dean to add, “Cute accent.”

“I don’t have an accent,” Dean blurted. 

Cas and Raph both laughed and Cas rubbed his shoulder consolingly. “You do have an accent, Dean. For the record, it  _ is _ very cute.”

“Alright, come on you guys. I am  _ very _ pregnant and I don’t want to stand any longer, let’s get to my car as quickly as possible.” She started heading briskly through the airport and Dean jogged a little to catch up. “You two didn’t check any bags right?” 

“No, just our carry ons,” Cas responded.

Dean was still kind of stuck on this whole accent thing. “Do I really have an accent?” Dean whispered behind Raph’s back. 

“Yes,” Raph and Cas answered in unison. 

Dean rolled his eyes, muttering, “I do  _ not _ .”   


The drive back to Raph’s place wasn’t too long. She let them know that they had their pick of the guest bedrooms and not to go in her room, which was all they down the hall on the left. Jeez, were all of Cas’s siblings friggin’ loaded? 

“So do you know the sex of the baby yet?” Cas asked. “Or are you still insisting on keeping it a secret?” 

Raph glanced over at Cas with a sigh. “It’s supposed to be a secret but… you’re my favorite sibling so… if you two can keep a secret I’ll tell you.” She eyed Dean sternly in the rearview mirror and he nodded seriously. 

“I can keep a secret, I used to be a boy scout,” Dean replied, holding up three fingers and getting a laugh out of the both of them. 

“I’m having a girl,” She told them, soft smile lighting up her features as she glanced down at her swollen stomach briefly before returning her eyes to the road. 

“Have any names picked out?” Dean asked.

“I gave you two enough secrets, don’t get greedy.”

“ _ One  _ secret,” Dean said quietly, grinning a little.

Cas reached across the console to rub his sister’s shoulder. “Your daughter is lucky to have you Raph.” 

There was a sniff and then Raph muttered something about her damn pregnancy hormones as she swiped at her eyes. “I’m glad you’re staying with me for a few days, Castiel. It’s been way too long.”

“Yes it has,” Cas agreed. 

They settled their bags down in a guest room far enough away from Raph’s that they wouldn’t bother her if they… couldn’t fall asleep and decided to… play a loud, vigorous, game of Jenga or something. That game could get intense. It was almost five in the morning but they were all too wired to actually go back to sleep. 

They camped out in Raph’s living room, watching trash TV and getting way too into it, as one always seemed to do when watching trash TV. Raph talked Cas into braiding her hair, though it really didn’t take all that much convincing. Cas braided it into thick ropes that looked complicated as hell to Dean but Cas was able to do with relative ease. Raph sat on a large pillow on the floor, leaned back between her brothers legs and eyes fixed on the television, hot cup of tea between her palms. Cas’s tea sat on the small table beside the couch, neglected as he braided his sister’s hair, eyes drifting often to the blue light of the TV.

Dean sprawled out, head resting on Cas’s thigh and eyes fixed on the TV, half listening to Snooki cussing someone out in bleeps and half listening to Cas and Raph’s conversation. Their relationship reminded him of the one he had with Sam. No matter how long it had been it was never stilted or awkward when they saw each other again. That was really something special, to have a bond with someone that wasn’t affected by time or distance. 

“ … got to cross flying in a plane off our bucket list, since  _ Dean _ has never flown on a plane. Or seen the ocean.” Cas shot a disappointed look at Dean, who dug his knuckle into Cas’s thigh in retaliation.

“You’ve never seen the ocean?” Raph asked, sounding just as disbelieving as Cas did when he had found out. 

“Not everyone grows up next to the Pacific,” Dean reminded them. “Not a lot of oceans around  _ Kansas _ .”

Raph laughed a little. “I forgot, you’re a country boy.” She laughed again, shaking her head a bit. “I never thought you’d settle down with a good ol’ southern boy, Cas.”

Cas laughed a little, throwing a fond look at Dean. “I’m not so sure he’s a ‘good ol’ southern boy’. He does have a cute accent though.”

  
“Definitely not a good ol’ southern boy,” Dean agreed. “And I don’t have an accent!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Meet the siblings! Yayyyy!!! (That's what you're all saying right now... right? RIGHT?!)
> 
> Here I am, not another two weeks, just a measly three days, as I keep my promises. :) 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your love and your comments and just your support on this story. You all inspire me, truly, and you make me excited to write even if I have a shitty, tiring, day. Fly on, my beautiful starbursts!!! (An actual exploding star, not the candy, that's how awesome you all are ;)


	42. Chapter 42

Dean padded into the kitchen, freshly showered and finding Cas and Raph leaning up against the granite topped island, flipping through what looked to be a photo album. Cas smiled when he saw Dean, eyes sweeping over him slowly. 

“You look nice.”

“Castiel, I am still in the room, stop undressing your fiance with your eyes.” 

“Well you could leave, and then I could use my hands.” Cas smirked at his sister as he got smacked firmly on the arm.

Dean just tried to control his blush as he made his way around the kitchen island to stand by Cas, looping an arm around his waist as he pulled him into his side and kissing the crinkles next to his eyes. “What’re you lookin’ at?” 

“Old photos.” Cas leaned back down on his elbows, propping his chin in his palm as he pointed at one. “That’s me when I was…” He looked to his sister for guidance. “What, 5?” 

“Probably closer to six,” she replied, nostalgic smile on her face as she looked at the photograph. 

Cas had a little bowl cut and was probably the cutest, poutiest looking five or six year old to ever grace the planet. Here he seemed especially pouty, hiding out under a picnic table while two larger boys, one blonde and the other brunette had wide grins on their faces.

“Aw, why were you so sad, Cas?” 

“Because no one would let me play with them,” Cas said, sounding like he was still bitter about that. Which made Dean laugh a little. 

“Little brother, huh?” 

“Yup.”

“Hey,  _ I  _ let you play with me. Sometimes.” Raph interrupted, taking the photo album and flipping through it herself. 

“You always made me play with the ugly barbie.” 

“Well, you know, we didn’t have a lot of barbies to begin with. It wouldn’t be fair that the youngest got the best one.” Raph teased, smiling wide when Cas rolled his eyes. “Hey, look!” She showed them both a photo. “You look pretty happy with your ugly barbie in that picture.”

Cas looked a little older than he had in the previous picture, bowl cut having grown out so his hair was almost reaching his shoulders and falling into his eyes. He stood next to what must be a young Raph, and an older boy, the blonde one from the earlier picture. They all had barbies in hand and seemed to be having some sort of fight with them, smashing the barbies into each other with wide smiles on their chubby little faces. 

Cas laughed at the image, pointing at the blonde boy. “I forgot that Luci would play with us sometimes.”

“What were you  _ doing _ with them?” Dean asked around his own laughter. 

“It only ever got that violent when Luke played with us,” Raph defended. “But I’m pretty sure we were giving our barbies a karate lesson.”

“Oh, of course, a karate lesson.” Dean shook his head a little, still laughing as he looked at the picture again. “I hope our kids aren’t that crazy.” He only realized what he had said a moment later, freezing and turning wide eyes on Cas. Yeah they had mentioned kids once or twice but… that was kind of a scary topic for most people. 

Cas looked a little frozen for a moment too before a soft smile spread over his face and his eyes returned to the photo album in front of him. Flipping to the next page he said, “Our kids will be ten times worse, they’ll probably flush their dolls down the toilet.”

Relief flooded through Dean and his shoulders relaxed. He hadn’t realized quite how stiff he’d gone. And how worried he was that suddenly Cas would be opposed to kids. Which was sort of ridiculous.  _ Cas _ was the one that had gotten so excited about that damn tire swing. 

“Well  _ my  _ kid’s gonna be too busy studying to get into Harvard to flush any dolls down the toilet.” Raph waddled across her kitchen to open her stainless steel fridge, pulling out a large pitcher of water and pouring herself a glass. She took a long pull before fixing her hard stare on the both of them. He wondered if having an intense stare was just a part of being in the Novak clan. “You guys ready to go?” 

Cas went stiff for a moment again before visibly forcing himself to relax and nodding. “Yeah, we can get going.” He glanced over at Dean, smiling weakly. “Ready to meet the rest of my family?”    
  


Oregon was seriously a beautiful state. Apparently it was usually very rainy, which meant everything was just so  _ green _ . Today it wasn’t rainy, it was still about 45 degrees out but the sky was cloudless and the sun beamed down on them. Castiel’s brother, Luke, lived near the suburbs but was still somehow surrounded by endless fields and winding roads. Mountains serving as a backdrop when you looked out across the horizon. It was just like all those Old West movies, and it was  _ awesome. _

Dean was having a little trouble enjoying the awesomeness as Raph pulled up in front of Luke’s gigantic, literal, house in the hills. Cas wasn’t doing any better. He reached over for Cas’s hand as they made their way up the front steps, finding some comfort in the touch. His stomach was still doing flips as Raph rapped sharply on the front door. 

A tall man with close cropped blonde hair that Dean assumed was Luke opened the door with a wide grin. “Raphael, you’re positively glowing,” he cooed before shifting his eyes to Castiel. “Cassie, I see you are no longer rocking the ponytail. I must say I’m a little disappointed.” 

Dean choked out a laugh before he could help it. “You had long enough hair to wear in a ponytail as an  _ adult _ ?” Dean asked incredulously. “Oh god, please don’t tell me you used to have a soul patch.” 

Cas’s mouth opened and shut, blushing under Dean’s questions. Instead of answering Dean he turned to glare at his older brother. Luke just chuckled, eyes sweeping swiftly over Dean. “He did have a soul patch,” Luke informed him. 

Dean scrunched up his nose. “Cas, I’m disappointed in you.”

Castiel’s blush deepened and he stared pointedly up at the sky. “Can we stop fixating on my poor style choices and go in?” He pleaded. 

Luke chuckled again but stepped aside to let them in. “Everyone’s in the backyard, those outdoor heating lamp things were a smart purchase.” He threw an arm around Raph’s shoulder, smirking at Cas a bit. “Who’d’ve guessed that Cassie here would snag a cowboy?” 

Castiel rolled his eyes but he was smiling. 

“Where’s that accent from?” Luke asked. 

“Kansas,” Cas answered while Dean grumbled, “I don’t have an accent.”

“Oh, Kansas.” Luke nodded as he slid open the glass door leading to his expansive back porch and backyard. “What do you guys do down there? Hog tie… cows and… tractor race?” He cut himself off with a laugh and a wave of his hand. “Sorry, I have no idea what people do in the south.”

Dean laughed a little too, feeling less anxious than previously. Maybe the rest of the siblings would just be like this. He could at least hope. “Well I don’t know about the rest of the Kansans, but I don’t do any of those things.”

He looked out at the rest of the backyard, taking in a deep breath as he saw just how many of them there were. At a long table sat a man that looked a bit older than Cas with brown hair and a frown. He talked to a black man that looked to be about the same age. Neither of them really looked all too friendly. A small blonde woman cradling a baby sat beside the man with brown hair. Huh. Cas didn’t mention anything about any of his siblings having babies recently. 

A thin blonde man that looked like he couldn’t be more than twenty was laughing with two kids that looked like they could be anywhere from ten to fourteen. His eyes lit up when he saw the new arrivals, leaping to his feet and making a beeline for Cas. 

“Castiel!” 

Dean looked over to find some of the nerves melting off of Cas’s face as he saw his little brother. “Alfie!” Cas took a few steps away from Dean to greet his brother with a tight hug. 

“Your hair is shorter! It looks good.” 

Cas ran his fingers through his hair a little self consciously. “You’re a lot taller than the last time I saw you, acne cleared up.” He looked back over his shoulder at Dean, waving him forward. “Alfie, this is my fiance, Dean. Dean, Alfie.”

Dean still got a little rush whenever he heard Cas call him his ‘fiance’ out loud. The word has his spine straightening with pride and a little color painting his cheeks as he grinned at Cas’s younger brother. Alfie looked up at him with wide eyes and the same bright smile, extending his hand to Dean. “Nice to meet you, Dean.”

“Yeah, you too.” Dean didn’t get why the hell Cas was so nervous about all this, his family was great. It was also kind of blowing his mind that  _ Naomi _ had managed to raise at least five awesome kids. He still hadn’t met Michael, Uriel and Anna yet. “So how’d you get stuck with that name?”

Luke and Raph reappeared then, Luke trapping Alfie in a headlock to nuggie him. “Alfie’s my middle name,” He explained, squirming out of Luke’s grip. “Samandriel is my first name… I don’t know what happened.” 

“What happened is he’s the youngest,” Raph said with a laugh, reaching over to fix Alfie’s mussed up hair. “I don’t know who started calling him Alfie but it just stuck.”

Dean laughed, nudging Cas with his elbow. “So we both have a little brother named Sam.” Cas returned his grin and leaned into his side so their shoulders were pressed together. 

“I’m gonna go grab some drinks,” Luke informed them. “Anyone want anything? Beer? Lemonade? Water?”

Everyone but Raph said beer was good, Raph asked for a large glass of water with exactly  _ three _ squeezes of lemon. That woman knew what she wanted. 

“Alright, I’ll make like a good host and go grab you all drinks. Why don’t you make like good guests and go mingle with the untouchables over there?”

Cas looked over at the small group at the table with no small amount of apprehension. Dean ran his hand over Cas’s back, catching his eyes and giving him a small, reassuring smile. 

“Don’t worry, boys, I’ll kick Michael, Uriel  _ and _ Piper’s asses if they try anything,” Raph told them, one hand on her pregnant belly while she glared in Michael and Uriel’s direction. Yeah, she may be almost fit to burst but Dean didn’t doubt for a second that she could follow through on that promise.

Cas laughed a little, although he still looked uneasy. He took a big breath anyway, plastering a smile on his face that wasn’t quite right as they made their way over to the long table. 

That was when everything started to go downhill. 

“Hello, Michael, Uriel, Piper.” Cas nodded at them with a small, unsure, smile. Uriel nodded back, not smiling. Michael turned around, laying eyes on them for the first time and immediately standing. 

“I thought it was just going to be you, Castiel. Not-” He glanced over at Dean, face wrinkling with distaste. “Luke!” He shouted, looking furious. 

“Michael!” Luke mimicked his brother’s furious tone, poking his head out of the glass doors with a tray of drinks in hand and looking furious for a split second, before his expression broke into a cool grin. “Yes, brother dear?” 

He set the tray down on the table and Cas dove for the beer, throwing back about half of his bottle with a look of panic. Raph sighed and sat down, taking a long pull from her lemon water and looking like she wished she had something stronger. Dean and Alfie just fidgeted. 

“You told me that this was family only, Lucifer,” Michael spit out. 

“Ooh, full names, someone’s pissed.” Raph laughed at her own joke but everyone else was too spooked and tense to join in. Lucifer, though?  _ Really? _ What had made Naomi think that  _ that _ was a good idea?

“This  _ is _ family only,” Luke responded, grin still on his face though it was no longer friendly, it was dangerous. Damn, Cas had a terrifying family. 

“No, it is  _ not _ . I wouldn’t have come if I knew that-” He gestured over to Dean again and Dean shrunk in on himself a little. Wishing he was literally  _ anywhere _ else. Cas tensed, friendly expression turning icy. Dean could tell he was trying  _ very _ hard not to blurt something out that he might regret later. 

“Take a seat, Michael,” Luke bit out, voice dripping with authority. 

“What the hell happened to you, Lucifer? You used to actually care about things like this. What happened to the Luke that wouldn’t have even let people like that through the front door? But now, what, they’re  _ family _ ?” 

Luke just kept grinning and it was really starting to creep Dean out. “Not everyone can stay seventeen forever, Michael. I’m glad you kept the most important part of your youth though, your political views.” He slapped Michael on the shoulder a little roughly. “Now  _ sit down _ .” 

Michael’s kids were hanging around the table now too, looking a little nervous and confused. And the poor girl was in a jean skirt down to her ankles. If that didn’t say ‘strict christian’ Dean didn’t know what did. 

“ _ Everyone _ , please take a seat,” Lucifer repeated, glancing around at the lot of them with a frustrated smile. Everyone scrambled to their seats except Michael. But after another minute of glaring at Luke he sat down with a huff. “Perfect. Now, who wants a burger and who wants a hot dog?”

This was officially the most tense barbecue that Dean had ever attended. And Luke was a  _ terrible _ cook, apparently it ran in the family. Dean just shut up and ate though, him and Cas both throwing back enough beers to give them a good buzz but not enough to make this whole event actually tolerable. 

Anna and Kent arrived late and seemed to have been fighting. They both took opposite ends of the table and started drinking. 

“So, um, I didn’t know you guys had another baby,” Cas started, looking at the bundle in Piper’s arms with a melancholy expression. “Is it a boy or girl?”

“A girl,” Piper responded, shooting a cold look at Cas that kinda made Dean wanna throw a glass of wine at her. And yeah, maybe he had watched entirely too much Real Housewives this morning, but he definitely got why people did that. It looked satisfying as hell. 

“Can I hold her?” Cas asked with a small, hopeful smile, fingers twitching on top of the table. 

Piper looked a little torn, glancing over at Michael, who nodded stiffly. “You can hold her.” 

Cas positively beamed, walking a few seats down and taking his niece from Piper very gingerly. She was so small that Cas only needed his hands to hold her. He cradled her in his arms anyway, smile taking up his whole face as she made a small sound. “Hey there-” He glanced up at Piper for a name. 

“Abigail.” Something in Piper’s expression softened as she watched Cas hold her kid.

“Hey there, Abigail,” Cas cooed, eyes melting as he bounced her gently. The way he looked at her made Dean’s heart clench. He wanted to cradle their own baby in his arms some day, watch Cas’s eyes light up as he talked to the little thing. “Why didn’t you tell me you had another baby?” Cas looked between Michael and Piper, and he looked fucking heartbroken. Piper averted her eyes, glancing into her lap and looking almost ashamed. 

“We heard you didn’t care about family anymore, Castiel,” Michael responded coldly. “We figured you wouldn’t care about ours.” 

Castiel blinked rapidly, looking like he had just been slapped. He handed Abigail back to Piper. “Why would you think that?” 

Michael didn’t respond, just kept chewing, not bothering to even look at his younger brother’s pleading expression. Castiel’s jaw worked as he grinded his teeth together, hands curling into fists at his sides. But he just came and sat back down next to Dean, rubbing his palms quickly down his face. Dean ran a hand over Cas’s thigh, giving him an apologetic smile. Cas just caught his hand under the table and continued to nurse his beer. 

“So you’re Cas-ss-stiel’s boyfriend?” Kent asked with a sloppy grin. He’d had way too much to drink. 

“Yup,” Dean answered quickly. 

Kent grimaced before chuckling drunkenly. “I mean ya know- good for you or whatever. I just don’t get it. But tha’s just ‘cause I’m so  _ so _ into chicks ya know? Like, I don’t know man I just don’t get it. I have a good time with my bros but I couldn’t have a  _ good time  _ with my bros, ya know what I mean?” 

“Yeah, I know what you mean, you’re not fucking your bros. Good for you,” Dean responded with a tight lipped smile. 

“Yeah, man, you get it!” Kent reached across the table to clap Dean on the shoulder. “I mean even like, the really good looking ones.” He made another icked out expression, fake shuddering. “I just couldn’t get down with that."

“Kent, do you ever shut the fuck up?” Cas asked him, looking completely, a thousand percent,  _ done _ , with Kent. 

“No, he doesn’t!” Anna called drunkenly from the other end of the table. 

“Says  _ you _ !” Kent shouted back down the table before resettling in his seat with a huff and downing another beer. 

That was around the time that Dean and Cas started downing enough beer to officially be drunk. He’d venture to say that pretty much everyone except for Piper, Raph, and the kids were tipsy and most were downright drunk. 

“So, Castiel,” Uriel drawled, continuing to sip at his beer. “You’re really marrying this hick?” 

“Dean is not a  _ hick _ , Uriel,” Cas bit back, looking pissed. 

“Sounds like one to me,” Uriel said, casual disdain heavy in his tone. 

Dean felt his cheeks heat as he sunk lower into the seat, wishing he would just disappear. He was making everything a thousand times worse for Cas. Uriel and Michael fucking  _ hated _ him, and they were taking it all out on Cas. And apparently he sounded like some sort of country bumpkin hick when he talked. What the fuck? He didn’t even know he had an accent!

“Dean,” Cas spoke his name softly, cheeks a little rosy with alcohol. “You are  _ not _ a hick. Dean, Dean, look at me.”

“Cas, I am looking at you,” Dean told him, grinning a little even if he still kinda felt like shit for causing so much trouble for Cas.

“Oh.” Cas laughed a little drunkenly, leaning in and trailing his fingertips down Dean’s cheek. “You’re not a hick,” he whispered to Dean with very serious wide eyes. “I love you, Dean. Dean, we’re getting _married._ _Married,_ Dean. _Married_.”

Dean laughed a little and leaned in to nuzzle along Cas’s cheek, pressing sloppy kisses into his jaw. “I wanna be married to you already,” Dean murmured. Cas hummed with contentment, arms winding around Dean’s shoulders to keep him close. Fingers threaded through Dean’s hair, scratching at the back of Dean’s scalp in a soothing gesture that had Dean pressing his forehead a little tighter to Cas’s temple. 

“Can you  _ not _ do that in front of my kids?” Michael groused from down the table. Cas groaned and flopped back against his seat, releasing Dean. 

“Are you kidding me?” Cas shouted right back, leaning around Raph so he could glare effectively at Michael. “Anna and Kent are  _ literally _ , hard core, making out right now and  _ we’re _ the ones you have a problem with?” 

Michael slammed his palms on the table as he stood, raising himself to his full height and looking furious. “I don’t expose my children to  _ sin _ .” 

“Oh, loosen up, Michael,” Luke drawled with a roll of his eyes, tipping his chair back a bit as he sipped at his wine. 

“This is not a  _ joke _ , Lucifer. Our brother is going to hell and you don’t even care!” 

Cas laughed loudly and bitterly, rising to his feet as well. “Are you serious?”

Raph looked around the table with annoyance before getting to her feet and herding the kids back towards the house. “Alright, come on, guys, let’s go watch a movie.” 

“Yes, I am serious. You are going to hell for your sins, Castiel.” 

Cas’s expression looked like it was torn between fury and heartbreak, eyes watering as he stared at his brother. “I’m still your  _ brother _ , Michael. I’m just  _ me _ . What the hell is so  _ wrong _ with that? I’m just me!”

“Oh please, don’t you start with that ‘I was born this way’ crap. You’ve dated girls before. Hell, you loved Meg. Why didn’t you marry her? Why don’t you just repent? You can still be saved, Castiel.” 

There was silence around the table for a moment, Castiel’s chest heaving as he faced his brother. 

The silence was broken by Uriel’s throaty chuckle and then, “I’m pretty sure he was damned the second he let the hick here fuck him. Not like he was the first, though. I don’t know, is that something you can really repent for Michael? It seems to me that he’s just  _ tainted _ .” He spit the word, looking upon Castiel with cold hearted disgust. 

That was the point that everything  _ really _ went to shit. 

“You know what, fuck you!” Dean shouted, getting to his feet to jab a finger at Uriel. “And fuck you too!” He pointed at Michael. “Cas is  _ awesome _ , and if he’s going to hell then you’re going… you’re going to  _ ultra _ hell. It’ll be like Ikea, with  _ no exits! _ And you’ll  _ never _ be able to find the exact right screws for the stupid dresser you bought and you’ll have to keep looking, and looking, but you’ll  _ never  _ find it ‘cause those screws don’t exist! And  _ that’s _ why it’s Ultra Hell™.” Dean felt pretty satisfied with himself after that, nodding with a huff and straightening his jacket. “Yeah.” 

Cas grabbed him by the front of his jacket then, pulling him into a heated kiss. He groaned against Dean’s lips, thrusting his tongue past Dean’s already parted lips to find Dean’s. He could hear the now familiar sound of Lucifer’s deep chuckle. Alfie (who was a fuckin’ lightweight) made a curious sort of hum and said, “Castiel uses a  _ lot _ of tongue.” Yeah, he really did use a lot more tongue when he was drunk. Not that Dean would  _ ever _ complain about the thorough tongue-fucking Cas was currently giving him. 

When he finally released Dean they were both breathing heavier and Dean’s brain was fogged with lust on top of the alcohol. Cas’s eyes were wide and sincere as he gazed up at Dean. “Thank you for standing up for me.” 

Dean’s grin was a little sloppy but it was sincere. “I said I always got your back, ‘member?”

Cas’s smile wrinkled the corners of his eyes as he nodded. “I remember.” 

“ _ This  _ is what I’m talking about,” Michael picked back up again and Castiel somehow managed to roll his eyes with his entire body. “Thank God Raphael took the kids inside. I wouldn’t want to have to explain  _ that _ to them.”

Cas turned back to his brother with a world weary sigh. “Can you just…  _ not? _ Like just… stop. Just stop. I don’t care,  _ Michael _ . I’m not ten anymore and I don’t need your approval. So just cut it out.” 

“You’re drunk, you’re not going to see reason right now.” 

“Oh my god,” Cas muttered with a groan. “We’re  _ all  _ drunk! We’re  _ drunk _ and you and your wife have a giant stick up your ass! Two sticks! Jus’... shoved up there! And Uriel!” He whirled on his other brother then. “You act all high and mighty but you’re just stuck in the closet. That’s why you hate me so much. Yeah, finding your porn stash is part of how I figured out I wasn’t straight myself, so thanks.” Cas had a manic gleam in his eye, breathing a little heavy and Dean had a feeling that a lot of this had built over quite a few years and Cas had quite simply reached his breaking point. “Who else wants to go?” Cas slurred, throwing his arms out wide with abandon. “I’m drunk and I’m droppin’ truth bombs, so, who else?”

Lucifer raised his hand with an excited smile. “Ooh! Do me!”

“ _ You _ ,” Cas slurred, jabbing a finger at Lucifer. “Are terrified of being tied down to anything, including your money, which is why you spend it like it just pours out of your ass  _ and _ that’s why you bought a blimp and have never had a relationship that’s lasted longer than six months.” 

Luke just nodded with a shrug. “Yeah, that’s true. Do Alfie.” He nudged Alfie, who looked terrified, shaking his head as soon as Cas spun on him. 

“Alfie, you are a kind, selfless, person, and I truly feel honored to say you’re my little brother.” Cas teared up as he smiled at his little brother. “You are a  _ beautiful  _ person. You’re the best of us, Alfie.” He heaved a breath before looking around the rest of the table. “Alright I’m just gonna do everyone else while I’m at it. Anna, you’re unhappy in your marriage and you’re kind of turning into an alcoholic because of it. Kent, I’m pretty sure you’re gay. You talk about banging dudes  _ way _ too much. Piper, I actually just feel bad for you, you are a very nice person. You’d be a lot easier to be around if you weren’t so religious. Michael, you cling to tradition and religion because it makes you feel like there are rules to the universe and that makes you feel safe. Which, whatever, I can get that. But you alienate all the people you love because of it and you lost me, your brother, because you’re too much of a homophobic asshole to just see your little brother for who he is, which is not some sort of hell raising, demonic, fag. I’m just me.” Some of the air left Cas and his eyes watered again. “I’m just me.”

“Cas,” Dean spoke his name softly, squeezing his shoulder. “Maybe you should stop.”

“No, I’m not done,” Cas protested, shrugging Dean’s hand off and facing Michael again. “I  _ trusted  _ you. I came to you when I was young and scared and I  _ told _ you what was going on. You made me wish I was dead, Michael. You and mom, you really did a number on me.”

Silence fell over them then. Cas wiped at his eyes, taking his seat again. 

“Alright, I’m done.” 

“Ca-” Michael was cut off by a Lucifer with a sharp, “ _ Don’t! _ Don’t say  _ one _ word, Michael. One word and I swear to god I’m gonna punch you in the face.”

Dean’s heart tightened painfully as he watched Cas try to get control over his emotions, rein himself back in and stuff his feelings down somewhere deep inside himself. He stood and extended his hand to Cas. “Come on, honey, let’s go inside.” Cas took his hand gratefully and Dean wrapped him up in his arms as they headed back towards the house. A hushed argument broke out as they soon as they got up and he didn’t have to look back to know it was between Michael and Lucifer. 

He slid open the doors to find Raph and the kids on the couch in the living room, halfway through Beetlejuice. Raph’s eyes widened as she took in Cas and she made to get up off the couch but Dean waved her down. 

“We’re gonna just duck into the, the uh, the kitchen,” Dean told her. They were both still  _ pretty  _ drunk so he figured a cup of coffee wouldn’t hurt. Or maybe a shot of something. 

Cas deposited himself on a stool, burying his face behind his hands as he leaned his elbows on the marbled kitchen island. Dean dug through the fridge, unsure yet if he was looking for something to get them black out drunk or something to sober them. He shut the fridge with a sigh, still undecided as he took the stool next to Cas, scooting it right up next to his and resting his cheek on his fiance’s shoulder. 

“Gabe told me that Michael and Uriel were both great big bags of dicks. They are.” He turned his head to kiss the shoulder his cheek was resting on, winding an arm around Cas’s waist. “You’re not a sinner, or whatever, Cas.”

“I know,” Cas sighed, letting his palms fall away from his face and tipping his head to the side to rest his cheek on top of Dean’s head. “I just used to feel so broken.” 

“You’re not broken, Cas,” Dean told him softly, fingers slipping under the hem of Cas’s t-shirt to draw random patterns on his hip.  

“I know.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I just remember very clearly not knowing.” He exhaled a small noise of contentment. “It felt good to say that to Michael, in a strange sorta way. I mean… I know I’m drunk, and that I was not at all eloquent, but I was truthful.”

“Sounded pretty el-elo- eh, I can’t say big words when I’m drunk. But it sounded good to me. 

Cas huffed a soft laugh. “Well I’m not drunk enough to call you an acorn, definitely drunk enough to regret this tomorrow, though.” Cas’s fingertips ran gently over his scalp and Dean let his eyes droop shut. “You called me honey.”

“I call you honey all the time,” Dean protested sleepily. 

“No you don’t,” Cas said with a small laugh. Dean grinned against Cas’s shoulder, nuzzling a little against the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

“Cas?”

“Mhm?” 

“Do I really have an accent?”

Cas snorted out a laugh, his shoulder shaking a bit beneath Dean’s cheek. “Yes, Dean, you do have an accent. Honestly, though, truth bomb? Southern accents are pretty damn sexy. As long as you don’t sound like… some guy who wears overalls and drives a pickup with the confederate flag flapping behind it. And you don’t sound like that, at all. Just like, a sexy cowboy. Yeah… you should get some leather chaps.” 

They both broke into laughter at that. “What you be then? My horse?”

“Dean, gross. I would not be a  _ horse _ . I would be, like, another cowboy or somethin’. I don’t know, we could figure it out.”

There was the shuffling sound of footsteps on the tile before they heard Raph’s voice. “Hey, you guys wanna get outta here?”

Cas’s head whipped up so fast that he knocked Dean’s head off his shoulder. “Yes.”

Dean blinked a few times, rubbing at his eyes as he followed Cas. “Yeah, let’s go.” 

“Don’t bother trying to say goodbye to anyone,” Raph called over her shoulder. “I went outside for a minute to see what was goin’ on and Michael and Luci were practically at each other’s throats. I wouldn’t be surprised if they both end up with black eyes and broken noses.”

“Is Alfie okay?” Cas asked abruptly, following Raph out the front door. “What about the kids? Does Piper have them?”   


“Yeah Piper’s watchin’ a movie with them now. She’s not exactly happy with Michael at the moment. Doubt she’d say anything to him about it though.” Raph slid into the driver’s seat and Dean and Cas flopped down in the back. Dean didn’t bother with a seatbelt, laying on his side so his head was in Cas’s lap. 

“Cas, pet my hair,” Dean mumbled into Cas’s thigh, feeling strong fingers sifting through his hair a moment later. 

He heard Raph chuckle in the front seat. “You two are kind of the most adorable drunk couple I’ve ever seen.”

“We’re not  _ that _ drunk,” Cas protested a little weakly. 

“Mm, drunk enough,” Dean said, not bothering to open his eyes. 

  
Drunk enough to pass out immediately in a heap of limbs on Raph’s guest bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo, Starshine! Whew, this chapter was really difficult to write, it is HARD keeping track of like eight or nine fuckin' characters in one scene. I tweaked a lot of the characters from canon as well, I hope that doesn't upset too many people. I tried to stay as true to their characters as I could while still making them my own and giving them my own backstory. 
> 
> And the next chapter will still have the siblings in it, maybe a little less drunk siblings :)


	43. Chapter 43

Waking up in Cas’s arms still felt like a novelty to Dean. It felt like a novelty to wake up and immediately know that he was safe, and loved, and home. It used to be that getting to sleep at all was an accomplishment, four hours was a triumph. Being depressed and anxious, young and just wishing you were someone else, it didn’t really make for the best sleep patterns. When he first started seeing Cas it had been quite a while since he had considered four hours a triumph, he didn’t really think anything about the way he slept.

Now he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep at all without Cas’s warm weight pressed into him. The guy must’ve been a fuckin’ octopus or something in a past life. Even when Dean rolled over onto his stomach (like now), Cas still had a leg between Dean’s. Granted, Dean did always have his right knee up so his thigh was perpendicular to his torso, leaving a pretty nice space for Cas’s leg.

Cas was also a drooler. Which, yeah, was totally adorable. But wakin’ up with Cas’s cheek smooshed against the back of his neck meant there was also crusted spit on the back of his neck. Which was not so adorable.

Half the time Dean woke up with his fingers still tangled up with Cas’s. Today though his fist was stuffed under his pillow and Cas’s open hand was shoved under Dean’s t-shirt, pinned between Dean’s chest and the mattress. Cas’s dead hand was his fault though. Dean wasn’t totally positive but he was pretty sure Cas counted his heartbeats as he drifted off. It seemed like something the dope would do.

Dean had a slight headache that he knew was just gonna get worse the second he started moving. They were supposed to drive down to the beach with all the siblings today. He had no idea if those plans were still in effect after last night. Dean groaned just  _thinking_  about last night. Cas mumbled something incoherent and grumpy in response, nuzzling in tighter to Dean.

He kinda couldn’t believe he’d said ‘fuck you!’ to Cas’s brothers and then proceeded to tell them they were going to Ultra Hell™. And why did he get so _specific?_

Not that he could say he regretted it though. Cas’s brothers were dicks and they deserved a lot worse. It made his blood boil just thinking about how fuckin’ _awful_ they were to Cas. He shoulda punched ‘em.

He sighed and glanced over at the small alarm clock on their neat bedside table. It was almost 9, but with the time difference they had almost slept in till noon. He reached behind him clumsily, patting something, probably Cas’s back.

“Cas, come on, dude, wake up.” His voice was gruff with sleep and his back- no, that was jean he felt under his palm- ass slaps weren’t super gentle. It made him laugh a little thinking about the difference between him waking Cas up and Cas waking him up. Cas was all gentle touches and a soft voice. It was a helluva nice way to wake up. Too bad for Cas Dean was kind of an impatient ass.

“Stop smacking my ass,” Cas grumbled sleepily, not bothering to unstick himself from Dean in anyway.

“Wake up and I’ll stop,” Dean countered with a grin, smacking a little sharper and chuckling.

“Ugh, why are you so annoying?” Cas mumbled, unsticking his face from the back of Dean’s neck and pulling his arm out from beneath Dean.

Dean started to roll out of bed, only to be pulled back in and pinned by Cas, who just laid directly on top of him. A deep chuckle rumbled through Cas’s chest as he settled in on top of Dean, cheek smooshed comfortably between his shoulder blades.

“Cas,” Dean whined, squirming beneath him only to get his arms pinned down to his sides. Dean stopped squirming, sinking deeper into the mattress as he let the fact that Cas had pretty effectively pinned him sink in. Being the seventh out of eight siblings had some benefits. Cas might be slightly smaller than Dean but he was definitely… craftier. Crafty bastard.

“You submitted quickly,” Cas noted, tone light and teasing, a barely concealed laugh beneath his words.

Dean twisted around then, knocking a laughing Cas off him and onto his sister’s ridiculously fluffy pillows. He straddled his chuckling fiance, taking hold of his wrists and pinning them above his head. “Ha! Who’s got who pinned _now?”_

Cas’s eyes glittered with interest, smug smile still intact even if he was the one pinned now. He raised his eyebrow, and seriously, that fuckin’ eyebrow raise never failed to make heat course through Dean. “So, now that you have me pinned, what do you wanna do to me?”

Cas thrust his hips up a little, hinting unsubtly to Dean what _he_ might wanna do. Dean smirked, rocking his ass against Cas’s morning wood in a slow grind and watching his eyes roll back up unto his head. “You wanna fuck me, Cas?”   

A dirty chuckle bubbled up from Cas’s throat and he refocused his eyes on Dean. “What do you think?”

“I think,” Dean rolled his hips again, getting a moan out of Cas, “that wasn’t a direct answer.”

“Dean,” Cas warned, tugging his pinned wrists a little, but Dean only tightened his hold.

“Cas,” he retorted with a highly amused smirk. “I mean, if you don’t wanna answer, I’m sure Raph would like some help with breakfast.”

Dean held Cas’s hard gaze, smirk only widening as Cas’s eyes narrowed. He circled his hips again, chuckling as he watched Cas try to stifle his moan as his eyelids fluttered. “Ungh,” Cas groaned when Dean didn’t relent. “Yes, I wanna fuck you, I really _really_ wanna fuck you.”

“You submitted quickly,” Dean mimicked Cas’s earlier remark, laughing a little as Cas shot him a death glare.

“Dean,” Cas’s tone told him that he was done playing. Aaand great, now he was raising his eyebrow again and Dean’s will was officially bent. A shiver ran up his spine as Cas continued to look at him like that. “Let go of my wrists, take your clothes off, and get back up here.”

Yeah… fuck pretending that Dean was ever in charge. Even when he literally had Cas pinned beneath him, Cas was still fuckin’ in charge.

Dean hopped off of Cas to strip out of the clothes he still had on from yesterday, climbing eagerly back into Cas’s lap. Tan hands ran up pale thighs, a slightly amused but more than anything, smug, grin lighting up Cas’s face. “Turn around.”

“You wanna 69 again?”

“No, I wanna eat you out.”

“Oh, yup, I’ll uh-” Dean clicked his jaw shut to stop his rambling, turning around. Cas scooted down the bed so he was no longer laying on the over-plush pillows. Cas’s hands ran over his ass and then grabbed his hips, pulling Dean down lower and lapping at his rim with an obscene moan. Dean’s mouth fell open as a sharp sound of pleasure rolled off his tongue. Cas kept kneading his fingers into Dean’s ass as his hot tongue split him open.

Precome beaded on Dean’s flushed cock, pearly beads rolling down. Cas moaned again as Dean rocked back against him, one of his heels digging into the mattress and his cock straining at the fly of his jeans. Dean wound his own hand through his hair, the other clutching at Cas’s shirt as he continued to lick Dean open.

“Fuck, you are _good_ with your tongue, Cas, so good.” Cas seemed to enjoy the praise, smooth hands running up his sides before returning to his ass.

His eyes fluttered shut as he focused on the pleasure that rolled through his body at Cas’s touch and his tongue. Sparks zipping through him that made his breath hitch, made him clutch at his hair just a little tighter and made his moans a little higher. Heat pooling low in his stomach that made him sweat and kept his mouth hanging open with a low groan. Cas’s hot fucking tongue probing every sensitive place inside Dean, licking him thoroughly and languidly in a way that you could never get from a one night stand, no matter how skilled they were.

“God, I could come from just your tongue,” Dean told him breathlessly. The vibrations from Cas’s responding moan rattled up his spine in a way that had him seeing stars. _“Fuck.”_

He reached down then, fumbling with Cas’s belt and his fly- and why the _fuck_ didn’t they at least bother to strip down to their boxers before they fell asleep? He finally pulled Cas’s leaking cock out of his jeans, pulling away from Cas to sink his mouth down around that heavenly cock. A debauched, fucking _gone,_ sound bubbled up from the back of his throat as he swallowed down every drop of precome that hit his tongue.

Cas was panting against the inside of Dean’s thigh, breath hot and wet against the tender flesh. His nails bit into Dean’s flank, holding on tight as Dean’s lips slid slowly up and down Cas’s length.

“D-Dean,” Cas stuttered out, sounding just as far gone as Dean was. “We should- I-” His broken sentence was cut off with a raspy moan as Dean tongued Cas’s slit, lapping up more precome. There was an obscene slurping noise and then Dean felt a spit-slicked finger pushing into him. The stretch burned a little more than usual but Dean wanted Cas inside him too bad to care.

He came off of Cas with wet sounding pop, letting his eyes screw shut and his mouth fall open as he pushed back against the long fingers opening him up.

“You have such a nice ass.” Cas’s free hand found Dean’s hip, pulling him back slightly so he could punctuate that statement by nipping at Dean’s ass.

“Cas!” Dean gasped, laughing softly even as Cas’s fingers were making him sweat. He licked over the spot he had bit before his tongue rejoined his fingers.

It wasn’t long before Dean was back on all fours and Cas was naked and lubed up. He held on tight to Dean’s hips and slid home in one stroke that had Dean’s fingers curling tight around the sheets. He pushed back, meeting Cas’s hard thrusts with his own movements. Cas’s hand ran slowly up his back, feeling the muscles move beneath his fingertips. His other hand curled tight over Dean’s hip.

Cas’s brutal thrusts made him want to _scream._ It was just on the edge of being painful but it was overwhelming _pleasure,_ sharp and electric and unrelenting. Cas taking complete control made Dean’s fucking knees weak. Cas’s cock, hot and thick inside him, catching against his prostate and making him cry out. Those fucking _hands,_ smacking the side of his ass with a sharp slap followed by Cas’s broken moan. It made Dean want to _scream._ They were making too much noise as it was however, so Dean refrained.

“ _Uh_ , Dean, vy chuvstvuyete sebya nastol'ko _chertov_ khorosho.”

Hearing Cas’s gravelly russian was _it._ Dean’s orgasm crashed through him and he melted into a heap of _too good too good too good,_ collapsing onto the mattress but still keeping his ass up because he wasn’t done yet.

“Dean, do you want me to pull out?” Cas panted, hips stilling.

“God no,” Dean groaned. “Keep fuckin’ me.

Cas huffed a laugh, holding onto Dean a little more firmly before tipping them back so they were pressed flush together, back to chest.

“Well now I have to do all the work,” Dean joked breathlessly, rolling his hips and reaching back to tangle his fingers in Cas’s hair.

“I wanted to be closer to you,” Cas murmured, nosing along the side of Dean’s neck and running his hands up Dean’s chest to hold him tighter.

“You’re already inside me,” Dean pointed out with a laugh. “Can’t get much closer than that, ya big sap.”

Cas grinned, hiding his face against Dean’s neck for a moment before catching Dean’s eyes. “Well then maybe I just like seeing you.”

“Sap,” Dean teased, his hips continuing their slow undulation against Cas. His thighs quivered slightly with that sharp ‘too much’ pleasure that came with having Cas still inside him even after coming. It was totally worth toeing the line between pain and pleasure to watch Cas though.

His mouth hung open, nose pressed into Dean’s cheek and breath heating his skin as Cas panted. Soft sounds spilled out of him now that they had slowed down. Pink lids lowered to half mast. That fuckin’ hair that looked like he had stuck his finger in an outlet, half sex hair and half just how he woke up. Dean’s pale fingers sifted through that soft nest of dark hair, scratching lightly against his scalp. The slight flush across Cas’s cheeks made him grin and the fact that  _he_ was the reason Cas looked like that had heat swooping through him. 

“Cas?”

“Mhm?” Cas lifted his eyes to Dean’s again, thrusting a little deeper into him and making Dean's breath hitch and his stomach muscles jump.

“What did you say to me in russian?”

Cas grinned, leaning in to place slow sucking kisses along his jaw. His lips moved against Dean’s jaw as he spoke. “I said: _Uh,_ Dean, you feel so _fucking_ good.”

Dean let out a soft moan despite himself, leaning into Cas’s lips and keeping up the sinuous roll of his hips.

“You really do, Dean,” Cas murmured, breath hitching as their movements picked up in pace slightly. “You feel so good.” Cas’s fingers tightened a little painfully over his chest then, his cock pulsating and his mouth dropping open as he moaned. _“Uh, Dean_ , _tak_ khorosho, Dean.”

They both went boneless then, Dean sinking back into Cas’s arms and Cas sinking back further into the pillows. “So uh, ‘mornin’,” Dean greeted with a small laugh.

Cas laughed too. “Good morning, Dean.”

Dean glanced over at the alarm clock again, finding it closer to ten than 9 now. He was kind of finding it hard to care though. He let his head fall back against Cas’s shoulder, finding Cas’s eyes again. “Are you all good, Cas? With your family and everything…”

A soft smile pulled up Cas’s lips as his thumb rubbed circles absently over Dean’s heart. “I’m… dealing. Watching you walk a little funny all day’s gonna make it a little easier to deal, though.” 

Cas chuckled and Dean rolled his eyes, pulling off of Cas with a muttered, “moment over.” He collapsed back against the pillows beside Cas. “So is everything still on with your family today then?”

Cas curled up against Dean’s side, resting his cheek on Dean’s shoulder and tracing the freckles across his chest with an index finger. “The Novak’s are a very stubborn group of people. I’m pretty sure we could have all gotten in a knife fight last night and no one would cancel their plans for today.”

“So everyone? Michael and Uriel and… everyone?”

“Yeah,” Cas sighed. “At least we can’t all fit into one car. Can you imagine a three hour drive to the coast with Michael?”

Dean grimaced at the thought. “A lot of christian rock?”

Cas laughed softly against his shoulder. “No. He probably has his wife and kids sing along with him, acapella style.”

 

Well, there was no acapella. But the silence was stifling.

Raph had insisted on taking Piper, Alfie, and the kids, shoving Cas, Dean, Uriel and Luke all into Michael’s car in their place and telling them to kiss and make up. Michael’s shitty minivan was filled with strollers and kid toys and for whatever reason, Dean was in the back seat, sandwiched between Cas and Luke. The backseat was too fuckin’ small for three men that were over six feet tall. And why was _Dean_ in the middle seat?!

Dean shifted uncomfortably, crossing his legs again. Cas just continued to glare out the window, arms folded tightly over his chest. Uriel was zonked out in the front seat with his shades over his eyes, like a douche. Only douchebags wore sunglasses when it was raining, he didn’t care if there was glare on the road! Michael was just his usual robotic self, hands _always_ on ten and two as he drove. And Lucifer wouldn’t stop fucking _squirming._

“Michael, will you _please_ turn off the child locks on the windows. It’s like the fuckin’ tropics in this minivan,” Luke whined, flopping back into his seat with a huff and a pout that reminded Dean of Shwe.

“No. It’s raining. I don’t want to get the interior of the car wet.” Michael’s responses to all of Luke’s questions had been clipped and to the point. Both Michael _and_ Lucifer were bruised and scratched up, both refusing to talk about it. The injuries looked like ones him and Sam both had after literally wrestling each other to the ground in a fury.

Luke whined and kicked at the back of Michael’s seat. “Would you at least turn the radio on then? I’m so _bored_ and it’s not like you’re any fun to talk to.”

Michael readjusted his white knuckled grip on the steering wheel. “No, Lucifer, I am not going to turn on the radio. Why don’t you make conversation with your favorite members of the family back there?”

Oh good _lord._ They were like a bickering old couple.

“Michael, you’re being ridiculous, just turn on the damn radio,” Cas snipped.

“Is that what you’d like, Castiel? _Truth_ fully?” Michael glared at his younger brother in the rearview mirror.

“Oh would you cut it out, Michael?” Luke interrupted. “Leave the poor kid alone.”

Cas looked a little surprised to find Luke standing up for him, but it melted some of the ice in his expression.

“Would you _all_ shut up?” Uriel droned, not bothering to move or open his eyes. “I’m trying to sleep.”

“I think I might just lead a little protest,” Lucifer said thoughtfully, delighted grin pulling up the corner of his mouth. “The backseaters will join me, right? Ra-di-o, ra-di-o, ra-di-o,” Luke chanted, pumping his fist in the air.

 _“Lucifer,”_ Uriel snapped, tone warning.

“Ra-di-o! Ra-di-o! Ra-di-o! Come on, backseaters, join me!”

Dean and Cas both remained silent, watching Lucifer apprehensively.

“Fine!” Michael shouted, interrupting Lucifer’s incessant chanting and slamming the power button for the radio. The car was immediately filled with the sounds of Pop Country. Dean groaned before he could help himself, Cas grimaced and Luke screamed. Luke unbuckled himself immediately, ass in Dean’s face as he reached into the front to switch stations.

“Um, okay,” Dean said awkwardly, leaning as far back into his seat as he could. He heard a snort and looked over to find Cas with his head tipped against the window, shoulders shaking with laughter.

“Lucifer!” Michael shouted, swatting at Luke’s hand as the radio switched from Pop Country, to Mariachi, to something super emo, to Classical, to Rap, which is where he left it. He of course turned the volume up to an insane level before flopping back into his seat and re-buckling with a smug grin.

Michael turned the volume back down to a reasonable level but, surprisingly, didn’t switch the station. And listening to rap in a mini-van was now officially the whitest thing Dean’s ever done.

The whole car ride really could be going a lot worse. And it did. It got a lot worse.

Lucifer decided to rap along to every single song that came on. And he _had_ to do the rapper hands, and since Dean was the one next to him, he was the only one that had to keep getting almost-slapped. Dean really could’ve gone his whole life being blissfully unaware of how many Nicki Minaj songs Cas’s brother knew by heart.

 

Dean had never been so grateful to get out of a car and into the cold. Of course they hadn’t really escaped Cas’s siblings, just met up with the rest of them.

Being around so many people was _exhausting._ Dean missed their small, quiet home, and Spork. He didn’t think he’d ever in his whole life miss a cat, but the little shit had grown on him. She was probably having a ball at Charlie and Dorothy’s place. Even if Charlie had insisted that despite all the lesbian stereotypes, she was in fact _not_ into that type of pussy. Eh, Dean was pretty sure that Spork, being, essentially, a mass of fur, would quickly break down all of Charlie’s thin walls. Charlie was no match for adorable fluff balls.

“How was the car ride?” Raph asked with a grin, waddling over to them and zipping her thick coat up to her chin.

“Exhausting,” Cas answered, running a hand tiredly through his already wild hair. Dean zipped up his jacket too, grateful that Cas had made him wear layers.

“I’m just hoping this whole beach trip’ll exhaust you both enough to keep you from ruining another set of my bedsheets.”

“Wha- we didn’t- _I_ didn’t-” Cas was a cut off with a swift elbow in the ribs and a sharp look from Dean.

Raph just shook her head and laughed. “I’m gonna have to burn those sheets now, ya know. They got baby brother jizz on ‘em.” Raph shuddered.

“Actually I- there’s none of _my_ fluids on the bedsheets if that makes you feel any better,” Cas told her. His expression made Dean think he thought that was actually comforting.

Raph just looked at Cas like he had lost his mind. “No. No that does not make me feel better, you idiot. And never say the word ‘fluids’ in front of me again.” Raph walked off with a scrunched up, slightly disturbed, expression.

Dean leaned over, dropping his voice down to say, “I thought we did a pretty good job of keeping it down.”

“So did I,” Cas responded, looking utterly perplexed. He shrugged it off, taking hold of Dean’s hand and guiding him down the road towards a small set of cement stairs that led down to the beach.

Cas’s siblings were staggered, so they weren’t all walking in one giant clump as they made their way down to the shore.

The sky was blue, dotted with sparse white clouds, leaving ample room for the sun to shine down on them. It shone, but it did nothing to warm them. It was a little over 40, but it felt a lot chillier with the wind whipping around them. Still, Dean smiled wide as they made it to the bottom of the cement steps. This was the first time he had ever seen the ocean and it was… it was so _vast._

Dean pulled Cas along so he could get a closer look, stopping about twenty feet from where the tide washed in and just staring. He hadn’t expected it to be so loud. But the roar of the ocean filled his ears as the waves came crashing down on the beach in front of them. Gulls cried overhead and the air tasted salty on his tongue. It was beautiful, watching the waves was hypnotic.

Cas squeezed his hand and nudged Dean’s shoulder with his own. “So, was it worth the plane ride?” Cas was looking out at the ocean too, eyes squinted slightly against the wind. He had the same relaxed look on his face that he got whenever they went out to that field though.

“Yeah… it’s kinda weird not being able to see the end.”

He heard Cas’s deep laugh and then felt his lips press softly into Dean’s cheek.

The moment was broken by Kent whistling loudly and Anna shouting, “Ooh get some, baby bro!”

Cas shut his eyes and breathed deeply.

“Kinda surprised those two even bothered getting out of bed today,” Dean said, tugging Cas down along the beach. “I wouldn’t if I had drank that much.”

“Yeah, well, their systems are used to it by now. And Raph insisted that everyone come. She’s kind of… in charge.”

“Yeah I gathered that.” He looked up ahead at Raph, power walking down the beach even though she was seven months pregnant and they didn’t have anywhere to be. Michael, Piper, and the kids walked at a bit of a faster clip too. Though the kids kept stopping to pick up sea shells and poke at dead fish that had washed up on shore. Uriel dragged along behind, letting everyone know how very little he wanted to be there. Anna and Kent dragged a little too, both clad in dark sunglasses and holding thermos’. Lucifer was jogging ahead to catch up with Raph. And Alfie was… where was Alfie?

Dean swiveled his head around, looking for Cas’s little brother and for one moment having the insane thought ‘Oh no, he’s lost!’ run through his head. He shook his head a little after that, reminding himself that Alfie was 24, and not his child. He still breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Alfie just a little behind Uriel, bent down and looking at something on the beach.

“Hey, should we wait for Alfie?” Dean asked, pulling Cas to a stop by their linked hands.

Cas’s mouth pulled up, eyes softening as he looked back at his little brother. “Yeah, let’s wait for him. He’s usually even more of a loner than I am.”

They let Kent, Anna, and Uriel pass by them. Alfie didn’t even look up as he walked towards them, eyes scouring the beach in front of him. When Alfie was only barely ten feet away, and still not looking up, Dean thought it might be time to say something. He really thought the kid might just keep on goin’ if he didn’t.

“What’re ya lookin’ for there, kid?” Dean called out.

Alfie jumped a little, eyes widening with surprise when he looked up at them. “Oh. I was- I just uh- I just like lookin’ at the shells,” he finally got out, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “You guys can go on ahead if you want. You don’t have to wait for me.” The kid smiled encouragingly and it kinda made Dean’s heart ache.

“Nah, come on, Alfie,” Cas waved his brother forward. Alfie’s grin lit up his whole face as he walked alongside Cas. Dean was pretty sure the drunken truth bomb Cas had dropped on Alfie last night had been 100% accurate. That kid was just happy to be there. “So, you just got out school. Do you like being a nurse?”

Alfie nodded, his eyes lighting up. “I love it. It can get a little stressful sometimes but, I’m helping people. That’s all I ever wanted to do.”

“Have any gory stories?” Dean asked. “Like, did anyone ever come in with a tree limb stuck through them or something? Or, or like, two people skewered onto one pole, and you could only save one of them?” Meeting anyone who worked in a hospital kinda had Dean itching to know if it was anything like Doctor Sexy.

Alfie gave him a strange look. “Um no. But one time… well, it’s kinda gross.”

Dean nodded encouragingly. “Dude, the grosser the better, let’s hear it.” Cas nodded as well, though he was slightly less enthusiastic than Dean.

Alfie smiled at the two of them before his nose scrunched up a bit. “Okay, well, one time this old man came in. He had diabetes and he came in because his blood sugar was through the roof. This guy was just overall dirty, and he had a certain, smell, to him. We were trying to help him undress so we could get him in the shower and when we took his shoe off, his whole heel stayed in the shoe.”

“Oh!” Dean shouted, throwing his hands in the air with a disgusted expression. Cas looked absolutely horrified, eyes wide as he covered his mouth with his hand. “What happened then?” Dean asked, his disgust giving way quickly to curiosity.

“He had to get his foot amputated.”

“Oh.” The morbid smile that had crept onto Dean’s face fell off quickly. “That’s kind of a bummer.”

“Yeah,” Alfie agreed.

The silence was broken with a snicker from Cas. “Sorry, it’s not, it’s not funny.” He clearly found it pretty funny though, as he was quickly overcome with a fit of laughter. That little fucker had a dark sense of humor.

Dean and Alfie joined in after a minute. Alfie protested weakly, “He’s a real person, we should have some empathy.”

Cas just laughed harder, leaning over onto Dean’s shoulder. He finally wheezed to a stop a few minutes later, wiping tears from his eyes.

“So um,” Alfie started, “do you still teach History? And what about you?” He leaned around Cas to look at Dean. “What do you do?”

“I teach English,” Dean answered.

“Still History,” Cas said with a nod.

“So you both teach? Is that how you met?”

“Yup, your big brother Cas here had a big embarrassing crush on me from the moment we met, right Cas?” Dean grinned over at Cas, who tugged his hand out of Dean’s to fold his arms across his chest.

“I did _not_ have a big crush on him from the first moment we met,” Cas informed his brother very seriously. Alfie nodded along, looking like he was holding in laughter. “Dean liked _me._ I thought he was cute but I was very ‘cool’ about the whole situation.”

“Oh my god,” Dean groaned. “You’re only in your thirties! Why do you put air quotes around the word cool?” Alfie let out his laughter then. Cas blushed and opened his mouth to protest but Dean cut him off with a wave of his hand, leaning around Cas to inform Alfie, “He was not ‘cool’ about the whole situation by the way.” He pointed a finger at Cas, grinning. “I put the moves on you, and then you became a lovesick puppy who lied about your electronics being broken so you’d have an excuse to look at my- talk. An excuse to talk to me.” (He decided to edit slightly for the sake of Cas’s brother)

“What ‘moves’?” Cas actually air quoted with his fingers then, squinting at Dean.

Dean shrugged. “Ya know, the moves.”

“Oh, do you mean, stumbling over your words every time you tried to talk to me? Those moves?” Cas asked him with a smug grin.

“You know what…” Dean knocked the smug grin off of Cas’s face as he trapped him in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles over Cas’s scalp. Cas groaned and grabbed Dean’s arm as he tried to get out of his grip.

“Stop noogie-ing me!” 

Dean just chuckled. “Not until you admit I put the moves on you.”

Cas stopped tugging at Dean’s arm and wrapped his own around Dean’s waist, shoving him down into the sand with a grunted, “Never.”

They collapsed into a heap in the packed sand. It was not fluffy white beaches and a soft landing. Cas used the distraction to worm his way out of Dean’s grip, laughing as he ran sandy fingers through Dean’s hair. Like he said earlier, crafty bastard. “Would it really be that hard to admit I put the moves on you?”

“I’m not a liar,” Cas said with an infuriatingly smug smile, extending his hand and pulling Dean up to his feet. “I’m like George Washington.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You know what, I bet George Washington was a punk-ass liar. And so are you.” He heard Alfie’s laughter behind him as he walked slightly ahead of the two of them. He heard Cas’s world weary sigh before Cas- he wasn’t certain but he really didn’t think Alfie would do something like this- leapt on his back, almost knocking him off his feet.

He placed a big, wet kiss on Dean’s cheek. “Fine, you put the moves on me.”

Dean grinned triumphantly, holding onto the legs Cas had wrapped around his waist so he wouldn’t fall off. “Hell yeah I did.”

Cas wrapped his arms a little tighter around Dean’s chest, resting his chin on his shoulder. “You know, I think in this scenario, _you_ would be the horse, and _I_ would be the cowboy.”

Dean burst out into laughter. “Well if we’re doin’ this by who’s carrying who then I’m _always_ gonna be the horse. You seem to have an aversion to walking with your own two feet.”

“I don’t have an aversion to it. You just refuse to run with me. I have to make sure you get exercise somehow.”

“Uhuh, sure.”

“Well if your future husband doesn’t make sure you exercise, who else will?”

Dean looked over his shoulder, wide smiling taking up his face as he caught Cas’s eye. “Future husband, huh?”

“Uhuh.” Cas leaned in to catch Dean in a kiss. He smiled against Dean’s lips, thumb trailing across his jaw. “That’s what happens when you put the moves on someone. Didn’t you know that?” Cas asked with a laugh that crinkled the corners of his eyes, leaning away when Dean reached up to smack him. “Well, either way, you’re stuck with me now.”

Cas resettled his chin on Dean’s shoulder, top of his head tipped against the side of Dean’s neck. Dean smiled down at the sand. “Wouldn’t wanna be stuck with anyone else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, mi amigos! (I hope) Yeah, who else wants to be in that back seat, am I right? Oh, no one? Okay... *sad karate moves*
> 
> Hope you guys all had a good past few days!! I had a pretty rad time (I got my first tattoo!!!) It's Cas, and it's my own artwork and it's AMAZING. I'm kinda in love with my new ink. 
> 
>  http://copaceticbrainbox.tumblr.com/post/137578617377/copaceticbrainbox-copaceticbrainbox-this-is
> 
> ^^ there's a link if y'all wanna check it out. 
> 
> So anyhow, I'm undecided yet if there will be any siblings in the next chapter, I might just leave 'em here for now. We'll see. Dean's birthday is coming up though, that's exciting. ;)
> 
> As always, I LOVE YOU ALL, thank you SO SO MUCH for your support on my story!!! It means the whole damn world to me. 
> 
> I'd also like to thank ReaperLove, Alfie's story about that dude's heel falling off is actually a true story from her. So you can thank her for that little bit of grossness. :) Love ya, Reap. (And you guys should all go check out her ao3! She's got some pretty great stories of her own)


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for brief homophobic language

“You know what that clump of stars kinda looks like?”

“What?” Cas asked with a small laugh. 

Dean grinned, feeling the weight of Cas’s gaze on his profile. “A dick.” 

Slightly tipsy stargazing on the beach sounded like it was meant to be something poetic. In reality it was a lot of sand in a lot of places, a fire that didn’t do much to keep them warm, and dick jokes. 

Dean chuckled and Cas smacked him lightly in the chest. “It could just be a long fish,” Cas said. Dean laughed a little harder, sitting up from where he was sprawled out in the sand next to Cas and reaching for the bottle of wine they had gotten from a grocery store a few hours ago. He took a swig, passing it to Cas when he reached for it. 

He flopped back down in the sand, rolling onto his side so he could watch Cas. His cheeks were a little flushed from the alcohol, sand in his hair and smeared across his forehead. His lips were a little stained from the wine, pulled up with a content smile, eyes twinkling as he gazed up at the stars. 

The roar of the waves crashing was a constant background noise, the fire and alcohol heated Dean’s cheeks a little. 

“Hey, Cas.”

His gaze fell from the stars to Dean, warming as soon as they did. “Mhm?”

“Do you think I’d get eaten by sharks if I went out into the ocean right now?” 

Cas shut his eyes briefly as he laughed. He rolled onto his side so he was facing Dean, wrapping an arm around his waist and tucking his face against Dean’s neck. “Don’t go in the ocean right now, it’s too cold and we’ve been drinking.” 

“Yeah but, you know… bucket list.” Dean ran his fingers through Cas’s sandy hair, getting distracted as he tried to ruffle the sand out.

“Our bucket list said to  _ see _ the ocean, not to swim in it.” He pulled back so he could see Dean clearly, taking hold of his wrist and pulling Dean’s hand out of his hair. He played with Dean’s fingers, twisting the metal band around his third finger with a faraway look in his eye. “Truth or dare?” Cas asked suddenly, grinning as his eyes flicked from the ring on Dean’s finger to his eyes. 

Dean laughed gently, head tipping to rest in the sand and eyes sliding over Cas’s face. “Truth.” 

“Hmm…” Cas’s eyes narrowed in thought, rolling his lips together. “Who was your first crush?” 

Dean looked up as he thought back. “First crush…” He huffed a laugh, finding Cas’s curious gaze again. “Jo Harvelle. I was like, five or six, she was a year older, and she  _ hated _ me. I was such a little shit. She was the first person to ever punch me.” 

“Aw,” Cas laughed. “She punched you?”

“Right in the nose.” He ran his finger down the bridge of Cas’s nose to punctuate his statement. “So, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” he said with a shit eating grin and a slightly raised brow. Always with the eyebrow raise.

“Okay, I dare you to…” Dean looked around them as he thought, laughing as his gaze fell on the crashing waves behind Cas. “I dare you to stand in that freezing cold ocean, with no shoes on, for a full minute.”

Cas groaned and rolled onto his back to turn his dismayed gaze on the ocean. “I thought you were gonna pick a fun one.”

“Baby, if you wanted to play sexy truth or dare, you should’ve gotten tequila instead of wine.” He grinned while Cas glared, sitting up and chugging some of said wine before getting a little clumsily to his feet. 

Dean leaned back on his palms as he watched Cas make his way to the edge of the ocean, toeing off his boots and stuffing his socks into them before rolling up the hem of his jeans and stepping into water. He yelped as soon as he did, grimacing and folding his arms over his chest. Good thing he had that thick sweater on to keep him warm, it was a little too big and the sleeves kept threatening to engulf his hands. “You better pick dare next!” 

Dean just chuckled. “Why, so you can get me back?” 

“Yes,” Cas grumbled, barely audible over the waves.  _ “Ugh, _ it’s so cold. I hate you.”

“Hey, you picked dare,” Dean reminded him. 

“Has it been a minute yet?” Cas asked, bouncing on the heels of his feet and looking like he was dying to get out the water. 

“Yeah, I think it’s been about a minute.” It hadn’t, but Dean wasn’t a  _ complete _ dick. 

Cas let out a loud sigh of relief, pretty much leaping out of the water, grabbing his boots and making his way back to Dean. He immediately flopped down in the sand in front of Dean, stuffing his feet into Dean’s lap with a command of, “warm me up,” through chattering teeth.

Dean took hold of Cas’s frozen feet and stuffed them under his sweatshirt, wrapping his arms around them as well to try and squeeze the cold out of them. “Better?”

Cas wiggled his icicle toes against Dean’s stomach. “A little. So, truth or dare?”

Dean sighed. “Dare.” 

An excited grin quickly spread over Cas’s face. “I dare you to…” He looked around the beach with narrowed eyes as he thought. “I dare you to light your shoelaces on fire.”

“What?!” Dean exclaimed, voice going up an octave or two with his incredulity. “That is such a  _ weird  _ dare. How drunk are you?” 

“Not very. You can take them out of your shoes first, but you can’t just toss them in the fire, you have to  _ light  _ them, and then watch them burn.”

Dean sighed and let go of Cas’s feet to start undoing his shoelaces. “You’re such a little weirdo, Novak. Light my shoelaces on fire?”

Cas just shrugged. “There’s not a lot of things I could dare you to do. Don’t worry, Winchester, next time I’ll just dare you to blow me.” He winked and another laugh pushed past Dean’s lips.

Dean pulled his laces out of his shoes and Cas tugged his feet out of Dean’s sweatshirt so he could stand, walking the short distance to the small fire pit and lighting his shoelaces on fire. “There. Happy now, ya little pyromaniac?” 

He glanced up from his burning laces to find his fiance watching him fondly, head tilted to the side and leaning back on his palms. 

“What? Why’re you lookin’ at me like that?” Cas just kept watching Dean with that smile and Dean fidgeted a little self consciously under that stare, cheeks heating as he laughed a little. “What?” He’d forgotten momentarily about the burning shoelaces he was holding, hissing and dropping them into the fire when they burned the tips of his fingers. 

Cas laughed loudly and Dean couldn’t help laughing a little too as he made his way back over, dropping to his knees and wrapping his arms around Cas to tackle him into the sand. 

“You’re gonna kill me one of these days,” Dean grumbled into Cas’s chest. He just laughed, the vibrations of it rumbling past Dean’s ribs and settling somewhere around his heart. Cas’s slim fingers rose to play with Dean’s hair, shifting slightly beneath him, spreading his legs so Dean could settle comfortably. He breathed out a content sigh against Castiel’s sweater clad chest. “Cas, what  _ is  _ your middle name?”

He laughed softly again, shaking Dean with the rise and fall of his chest. “James.”

“Castiel James Novak,” Dean said slowly, testing the sound out on his tongue. “So fancy. I feel like I should start calling you Sir or something. My parents didn’t even bother givin’ me and Sam middle names.”

“You could give  _ yourself _ a middle name. Like… George.”

Dean lifted his head up to scrunch his face at Cas. “George?”

“Or… Danger?” Cas amended, mouth pulled up with a hopeful tilt. 

Dean’s forehead fell against Cas’s chest as he laughed. “Remind me not to let you name any of our kids."

“Hey, I did a good job naming our cat!” Cas protested.

Dean shifted so his cheek was resting against the soft wool of Cas’s sweater, lifting his gaze to Cas’s. “Spork?”

“Spork is an adorable name.”

“For a  _ cat.” _

“I can think up plenty of great  _ human  _ names as well.” His head fell back into the sand as he thought, chewing on his lip. “Let’s see… there’s… hm. Angela... is a name, but I don’t really like that name all that much. Graham? Eh, that’s kind of pretentious. What about Darby? I’ve always liked that name, and it’s unisex so you could you use it for a boy or girl.” 

Dean smiled and kissed Cas’s sternum. “Not Danger?” He teased. “Or Crash? Flowing River?” 

“Well I think those would work better as middle names.” Cas grinned at him, running his fingers through Dean’s hair again, pushing it back. “Darby Crash Novak-Winchester.”

Dean couldn’t really keep the goofy smile off his face anymore, so he buried his face in Cas’s chest, kissing up towards his collarbone and placing slow, sucking kisses along his throat. “So how come your name gets to come first?” Dean asked pettily, whispering the question against Castiel’s throat before dragging his lips a little higher to suck at his pulse point. 

“Because I’m the oldest,” Cas responded just as pettily. “As you’re so fond of reminding me.”

He laughed softly against the blade of Castiel’s jaw, pressing his lips there as well and running sandy fingers through Cas’s hair. Cas’s chest arched up against his when he used his grip on Cas’s hair to tip his head back a bit, exposing more of his throat for Dean to worship with his mouth. 

“Don’t leave any hickeys,” Cas reminded him breathlessly. “We’re having dinner with most of my siblings tomorrow.” Dean whined a little but was careful not to leave any hickeys. 

Feeling Cas’s pulse throb hot beneath his lips, adams apple bobbing under the light scrape of his teeth, had heat pooling low in Dean’s belly, cock filling the longer he sucked at Castiel’s throat. He could feel Cas getting hard too, and it really did nothing to quell the heat coursing through him.

“What would you wanna name our kids?” Cas asked suddenly. Dean stopped sucking at Cas’s neck so he could look at him.

His stomach fluttered every time Cas said ‘our kids’. “I don’t know, I like the name you picked out.”

“So you don’t wanna name our kid Batman or, Ziggy, or something?” 

“Well… I mean if Batman’s on the table, then hell yeah. I kinda don’t think you’d actually let me name our kid that though.” 

“Of course not. People named ‘Batman’ are the people you see getting busted on the six o’clock news for the meth lab they were running out of their garage. Our kid’s not gonna run a meth lab!” Cas exclaimed sternly.

“Of course not,” Dean agreed, teasing smile lighting up his face. “They’d obviously be doctors by day, and crime fighting strippers by night.”

“Ha ha,” Cas said flatly, pulling Dean closer by his hair to kiss him. Dean melted into it, lips moving with Cas’s and slender fingers tightening in Dean’s hair. “Hey,” Cas murmured against his lips, shivering a little beneath Dean. “Let’s head back to our motel room. My feet are gonna fall off if I have to be out in the cold any longer.”

Dean laughed a little as he got to his feet, holding his hands out for Cas and pulling him up as well. “I almost forgot you don’t have your usual ten sweaters to keep you warm.” Cas smacked him in the stomach as he bent to pick up his boots and their discarded bottle of wine. He poured the rest of the wine out over the fire, putting it out. 

He pressed the bottle into Dean’s chest, letting him carry it and looping an arm around Dean’s waist. “Nope, I just have you and some shitty motel sheets to warm me up.”

“Aw, Cas, are you flirting with me?” Dean teased, throwing an arm around his fiance’s shoulders.

“Maybe a little, is it working?” 

“Oh yeah, you’re smooth as butter, Casanova.” Dean grinned while Cas rolled his eyes. He pulled Cas in tighter against his side to kiss his cheek. 

The rest of the night consisted of Dean keeping Cas’s feet safe and warm tucked under his sweatshirt while they watched The Bachelorette and snacked on food they gotten out of the vending machine in the motel lobby. And yes, The Bachelorette is a horrible, disgusting, sexist… it’s entertaining. Cas had been sucked in far deeper than Dean had realized, shouting at the TV when the bachelorette didn’t hand the rose to the guy Cas had apparently been rooting for. He even threw a handful of skittles at the television in his rage. (He picked  _ every single one  _ of them up before they left the next day). 

They watched some sort of survival show after that. Cas rolled his eyes every time Dean said, “I bet I could do that.” He finally lost it when the star of the show fastened together a raft with branches to float down a river and Dean muttered, “I bet I could do that.”

“Dean Winchester, you could _ not _ build a working boat with nothing but your own two hands and a knife.”

Dean held in his laughter so he could annoy Cas even more by muttering, “Bet I could though.”

That devolved into a wrestling match, which  _ e- _ volved into sloppy blowjobs, which then devolved into a bet and a run to a 24 hour drugstore to get a knife and some more booze.

Turns out, Dean could  _ not  _ build any sort of raft with branches, his knife and his own two hands. But it didn’t exactly help his focus to have Cas drunkenly heckling him. He bet he could do it if he was by himself, and not white girl wasted.

 

 

How the hell was it possible to be drunk and hungover at the same time? Dean didn’t know, but he did know that he was gonna die. This would most certainly be his end. 

Him and Cas were both pale and sweaty, stuffed into neatly pressed dress shirts and slacks that Dean wouldn’t be comfortable in under the best circumstances. Having dinner with the Novaks at some high end restaurant while still slightly intoxicated from the night/morning before and just praying he wasn’t gonna spew chunks all over the white linen table cloth was pretty much the worst circumstances Dean could imagine. 

Cas didn’t seem to be faring much better, tugging at the tie around his neck and gulping down water like he had been lost in the desert for the past week. 

Why were restaurants so  _ loud?  _ Did that butler lookin’ dude in the corner really have to keep playing that goddamn violin? Fuckin’ garbage instrument. Learn to play a guitar you degenerate! 

Dean’s eyes swept over the menu in front of him and he felt another wave of nausea rise up inside him. The  _ salads _ here were over fifty bucks. A fuckin’  _ salad. _ He didn’t even wanna look at how expensive the meat- holy  _ fuck!  _ The  _ cheapest _ steak was a hundred dollars. He missed his five dollar diner burgers. 

“So… looks like you two had a fun night,” Lucifer commented, chuckling as his eyes passed over the two of them. “Glad you decided to spend the night at the beach?”

“It was… productive,” Castiel said, his deep voice rough with lack of sleep and all the heckling. Dean felt his cheeks heat at Cas’s words and hoped none of his siblings tried to make some sort of sex joke out of that. He knew his hopes were about to be dashed as chuckles and poorly hidden snickers erupted around the table. 

“Productive?” Lucifer repeated back with a smirk. “You know you can just say that the cowboy here fucked you. I promise, no judgement here.” Lucifer held up his hands with an innocent expression while they were a few groaned, “Luke”s from around the table and a sharp “Lucifer!” From Raph. 

Dean just slumped further into his chair as his cheeks flames.

“It would probably be the other way around,” Cas muttered, sipping from his water, apparently not bothered by his brother’s crude remarks.

“Ooh, Cassie,” Lucifer crooned with a playful smile. “Never pegged you as a top, although, now that you’re glaring at me like that it does all seem to fall into place.”

“Luke, your interest in Castiel’s sex life is bordering on creepy,” Raph pointed out, lines of her face etched in annoyance. “Move on.”

Dean shot Raph a grateful look that she returned with a knowing smile, tipping her water glass to him before sipping. At least Michael and his family weren’t here. That would seriously just be the cherry on top of this shitshow. 

“Alright fine,” Lucifer groaned. “Kenny! How’s life been treatin’ ya? Still… what do you do again? Run a fraternity, or… chop lumber? No, no, I remember, you sell sports cars.”

“I actually work at-”

“Yeah, no, I don’t, I don’t care.” Lucifer cut him off with a wave of his hand.

Kent huffed a humorless laugh and raised his eyebrows. “Ya know, I always thought it was weird that Castiel turned out to be the queen of the family and not you, what with the way you flop those wrists around.”

Lucifer laughed loudly, leaning back in his seat with a dangerous glimmer in his eye. “Oh Kenny, honey,  _ darling.  _ Don’t try to start shit with me, because I will  _ end _ you.”

“You really think you can take me, princess?” Kent’s voice was raised enough to almost be full on yelling. “I can bench 300, bro.”

Lucifer gasped, clapping his hands to his cheeks. “You really think I’m pretty enough to be a princess?” He grinned at Anna then. “You’ve got a real charmer on your hands there. Does he flirt this much with all the cute boys?” 

Kent’s chair scraped against the floor with a loud squeal as he stood. “Call me a fag one more time, I dare you!”

Quite a few head were turned towards their table at this point. Dean was about to slit Kent’s throat with his steak knife if he didn’t stop speaking. 

“Oh, I would never use that kind of language.” He grinned at Kent. “I could call you an insecure, hypermasculine, idiot though. Does that do it for you, big boy?”

Kent made to lunge for a very amused looking Lucifer but was stopped by a furious Raph. “Enough!” She snapped, glaring at the both of them. “We are here to have a nice, family dinner before Castiel leaves. It will  _ not _ be ruined by you two idiots. Keep it civil, or I swear to  _ god _ you will spend the rest of your lives in wheelchairs with an IV stand rollin’ along beside you. And there’s gonna be two bags hanging from that IV stand. One’s gonna be a feedbag to pour your liquefied food down your throats because I will  _ rip  _ your jaws clean off your faces to keep you from ever uttering another idiotic word again. The second’s gonna be a colostomy bag, because if you don’t play nice I am going to shove my fist so far up your ass that I can use you as a hand puppet.” 

She took her seat again between the two of them, seething and perspiring slightly as she sipped from her water. Lucifer opened his mouth to talk but stopped dead when he was the look on his sister’s face. 

Dean prayed that he would  _ never _ be on the receiving end of Raph’s wrath. 

“Kind of a, weird lamp, huh?” Alfie muttered, pointing up at a light awkwardly. 

Dean nodded, he  _ hated _ uncomfortable silences. “Kinda dim, maybe the bulb needs to be changed.”

“I think it might just be mood lighting,” Cas added. None of their voices barely rose above a whisper, as if speaking at a normal volume might set of Raph’s fury again. 

The waiter came around then, unable to pick up on the uncomfortable air around the table, as he continued on smiling and making light hearted jokes. Dean ended up just ordering salads, since it was the cheapest thing on the menu. Cas ordered clam chowder, since trying clams was on their bucket list. 

Dean got a strange look from Cas for doing a quick hail Mary before taking a tentative bite of the leafy greens before him. He grimaced but managed to get it down. Bleh, salad was his enemy and he wanted nothing more than to burn it and listen to it’s leafy screams. Yup, still a little drunk from last night. 

He looked over to find Cas eyeing the creamy bowl of chowder in front of him with apprehension. His nose scrunched as he leaned forward to sniff it. 

“Do I need to make airplane noises or do you think you can manage to get it down all by yourself?” Dean asked teasingly. 

“There is a reason I’ve never had clams before,” Cas informed solemnly. He gestured to the bowl in front of him.  _ “This _ is that reason. I  _ know _ it’s going to be horrible.”

“Well you don’t  _ know _ until you try it.” God he felt like such a mom right now.

“I suppose you’re right…” Cas continued to gaze woefully into his bowl of clam chowder.

He bumped his thigh into Cas’s under the table. “I bet if we cross this off our bucket list, next thing you know, we’ll find a hidden door in someone’s mansion. Or, even better, we’ll learn to sword fight.”

That made Cas perk up a little, smiling at Dean. “Or we could take a yoga class.”

“Yeah… that one’s not as exciting.”

Cas took a deep breath, picking up his spoon and letting it plunge into the creamy white depths of his chowder before resurfacing with a spoonful. “Okay, I can do this,” he said quietly, seemingly more to himself than anyone else. “For the bucket list.”

“Yeah! For the bucket list. You got it, baby.” Dean gave him an encouraging slap on the back. Cas squeezed his eyes shut and shoved the spoon in his mouth. 

He shook his head rapidly, eyes watering and sounds of protest coming from behind his sealed lips. 

“Oh shit, Cas, don’t throw up, just swallow.” He rubbed his hand soothingly over Cas’s back. “Come on, you can do it, just swallow.” Heh. So many dirty jokes. Dean was quite literally urging Cas to swallow something thick and white and the fourteen year old in him was sniggering madly. 

Cas finally swallowed with a gulp and immediately started chugging water. “Clams are disgusting,” he declared, leaning back into his seat.

“Yeah, I mean, I coulda told you that.” 

Cas shot him a betrayed look. “You  _ knew _ they were horrible? Why did you encourage me?”   


Dean tried to keep his laugh down, shrugging. “Some people like ‘em. We didn’t know for sure you didn’t until you tried. Aren’t you glad you tried?”

“No.” 

He stole the rest of Dean’s salad as punishment for this treacherous act. Dean stole the croutons and chunks of chicken back. Those were the only good parts of a salad anyway. 

The dinner was going surprisingly well for the most part. Anna and Kent were drinking, but not nearly as much as they had at the barbecue. Uriel was mostly silent, looking upset just to have to be there. Lucifer seemed to be enjoying himself making Alfie blush. And Raph was explaining to Dean and Cas why the Ferber method was the best to use when sleep training a baby. Usually Dean would probably just zone out and think about something else. But… well he was kinda interested. And he hoped he might have a baby with Cas in the near future. So instead of doing what Dean would normally do, he shut up and listened. 

He really didn’t think he could ever use that method though. Just let the kid cry? It made his chest ache just thinking about it. Cas seemed to be thinkin’ the same thing if the way his brows were pinched told Dean anything.

“So you really plan on raising that thing without a father.” Uriel droned, more a statement than a question. “Like mother like daughter I suppose.”

“Excuse you, Uriel. I plan on raising my kid in a stable household, with a loving hand instead of a slap. I am  _ nothing _ like our mother except for the fact that I will do everything I can to provide my child.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that that  _ child _ is still a bastard.” Uriel smiled cruelly as the muscles in Raph’s jaw twitched. 

“Don’t you think it would be better if the kid had a male role model to look up to?” Kent piped up. 

Raph turned to pin her incredulous glare on Kent then. “Are you serious?”

“I’m just sayin’, I grew up with a mom  _ and _ a dad, and I think that’s how it should be. I mean, none of you guys had a dad and  _ look _ at you.” Kent huffed a small laugh as he gestured around the table. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Cas snapped. 

“Yeah,  _ Kent,  _ care to elaborate there?” Lucifer chimed in. 

“Guys, he didn’t mean anything by it,” Anna started, eyes drooping and waving her hand around drunkenly. 

“No, I did mean something,” Kent interrupted, really not doing anything to help himself out. “Look at you guys, a couple a sissy’s, a religious freak, you thinking you ‘don’t need a man’ and going against the laws of nature to get your kid. I’m just saying, you guys could’ve used someone to teach you what it meant to be a man, and why you need one in your life.”

Lucifer literally climbed over the table to tackle Kent to the ground in a fury. Anna screamed and clambered out of the way. Mostly, everyone just gaped in horror. Raph stood, hand over her mouth and looking unsure of what to do as Lucifer punched Kent square in the mouth. Kent finally got his ass in gear and started to fight back, landing a few good punches of his own. 

Uriel leaned back in his seat and grinned like he was just enjoying the show. 

“Cas, we should do someth-”

Cas was already up out of his seat and rounding on the pair tangled up on the ground. Some of the other restaurant patrons had pulled out phones to tape what was going on, Dean saw a manager speaking angrily into a phone, probably calling the police. “I’ll grab Lucifer, you try to pull Kent away.” 

Cas wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s chest, trying to pull him off of Kent, who was still trying to attack and got a good punch in while Cas was trying to wrestle Lucifer off of him. Dean grabbed Kent, trying to pin his arms to his sides but getting headbutted in the process. 

“What the fuck?!” Dean exclaimed, clutching at his bloody nose. “Who headbutts?” He ignored his bloody nose for the moment, grabbing Kent and dragging him away from Lucifer. He probably should’ve realized that Kent would just round on him. He pulled out of Dean’s hold and sucker punched him right in the gut. Dean doubled over with a groan and a wheezed, “Come on, dude.”

“Hey!” Cas shouted, letting go of Lucifer who had mostly stopped struggling, and storming over to Kent. 

“Oh you wanna go too, pretty boy?” Kent taunted, throwing his arms out wide. 

Cas looked furious, grabbing Kent by the tie and kneeing him in the groin. Kent groaned and looked ready to sink into a pile of goop on the floor as he clutched at his balls. Cas kept from sinking to the floor with his firm grip on his tie though as he snarled, “Don’t you ever lay a hand on my fiance again, or it will be the last thing you do.” He let him drop the floor with a look of disgust then. 

Lucifer clapped slowly, looking delighted and absolutely deranged with his blood soaked smile. Cas was at Dean’s side in the next instant, eyes widening with worry. 

“Are you okay?”

Dean’s eyes were just as wide but for a completely different reason. “Yeah, no, I’m fine. You, on the other hand…  _ damn,  _ baby, that was hot. You’re a badass.”

Cas smirked a little, before his eyes fell to Dean’s nose and then he was all worried boyfriend again. “Does your nose feel broken? Do you want to go the hospital?” 

Dean had almost forgotten about his bloody nose, he held the sleeve of his pristine white dress shirt up to it to mop up the blood. “Nah, I’ll be fine. Not the first time I’ve been punched in the face.”

That answer didn’t seem to please Cas too much. 

“I’m  _ fine.”  _ Dean insisted. His eyes caught on some commotion over Cas’s shoulder. “Shit. The cops are here.” 

Cas whipped around to see a few cops heading towards them. “Great. What a perfect way to end our stay with my family, in jail.”

“No one’s going to jail, drama queen. I’m sure no one’ll press charges.”

Thank god Dean was right, and thank Buddha and Jeebus and all those other ones that Raph is a lawyer, and very surprisingly good at sweet talking and really milking that whole pregnancy thing for sympathy. They were let off with a stern warning and no one had to be brought down the station.

The restaurant, on the other hand, banned them all for life and took their pictures to make sure they never set foot in their fine establishment again.

 

Cas and Raph both fussed over Dean when they got back to Raph’s place, much to Dean’s annoyance. “I’m fine! I’m fine!” Dean insisted again, swatting away both of their hands. 

“Stop swatting us away, we’re just being thorough.” Cas pressed his hand into Dean’s stomach. “Does it hurt when I put pressure there?” 

“Yeah, a little, I was just punched there not too long ago,” Dean replied snippily. 

“But the pain isn’t high enough to indicate something else might be wrong, right?” Cas asked. 

“Cas, for the final time, I am  _ fine.  _ My nose isn’t even bleeding anymore. I’m good. Quit fussing.”

Cas sighed but held his hands up in surrender. “Alright, I’ll stop, I’m just making sure you’re alright.”

The previous annoyance melted right out of Dean and he smiled tiredly at Cas, pushing off the counter he had been leaning up against to wrap Cas up in his arms. “I know. I appreciate it.”

Cas held onto him tightly, burying his face in the side of Dean’s neck. “I don’t like seeing you get hurt,” Cas admitted quietly. Raph was making her way quietly out of the kitchen, and Dean shot her another grateful smile that she returned with a nod and a little wink. 

“Cas, I’m  _ okay.” _

“Dean, stop saying you’re okay, just… don’t ever actually get hurt badly.”

“I mean-”   


“Dean.”

“Okay, I’ll do my best to never get hurt or die,” Dean promised with a roll of his eyes.

“Thank you,” Cas said sincerely, holding onto Dean a little tighter. 

Dean smiled a little, running his hand up Cas’s spine. “Sure thing, Cas.”    
  
  
  


The flight home was just as terrifying as the flight out, if not more so. 

“It’s night time!” Dean exclaimed to Cas, panic lacing his voice. 

Cas narrowed his eyes slightly. “Yes. And?”

_ “And,  _ how the hell are the pilots supposed to see? What, are they guided by  _ starlight?!” _

“Dean, planes have lights, just like cars.”

“Eh,” Dean dismissed that with a wave of his hand, peering nervously out the window. “I don’t trust it.” Cas leaned over to slam the window partition shut and block Dean’s view. 

“Dean, if you start thinking about it you’re gonna freak yourself out. Stop thinking about it.” 

Dean groaned and leaned back further into his seat, knee bouncing incessantly. Cas’s hand covered his knee, bringing his bouncing to a stop and running slowly up and down his thigh in an attempt to soothe him. Dean leaned over on Cas’s shoulder again, comforted by the warmth pressed all along his right side and Cas’s gentle touch. 

“Wanna tell me the plot of some movie again?” Dean asked quietly, acutely aware of the older woman on Cas’s other side. 

“Sure.” Cas reached up to run his fingers through Dean’s hair as he started to describe the plot of another Disney movie that he had been forced to watch again and again with Shwe. The deep timbre of Cas’s voice lulled him into a state of calm and he found his eyes drooping. 

No one, maybe except for Dean’s mother, had ever put so much effort into comforting Dean. And it meant the whole fuckin’ world to Dean that Cas did. “I love you so much, Cas,” Dean told him quietly, interrupting whatever scene he had been describing.

Cas pressed a kiss into his hair, squeezing his thigh a little. “I love you very much too, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I love all of YOU very much. I hope you are all having a stress free week. :) Or if you aren't, I'm sending good vibes your way and hoping it gets better. 
> 
> I hear it's finals week in quite a few places, so good luck!! Go study! Drink some water! Eat a loaf of bread, whatever people do to stay healthy. And always, I, your grandmother, believe in you. Be free my dumplings, dance along the wind with your dumpling legs and be merry! 
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Satan


	45. Chapter 45

Dean woke up to Spork pawing at his face and the shriek of the smoke detector sounding downstairs. 

“Spork,” Dean groaned, pulling the cat off his face and looking around the room blearily. Well, Cas wasn’t in bed. Which meant he was most definitely the reason the smoke detector was going off. Dean sighed and scratched behind Spork’s ears while she purred and leaned into his hand. 

“What do you wanna bet Cas caught the stove on fire again?” He asked the cat. She just kept purring and rubbing her head into his hand. He yawned and slid out of bed, throwing on boxers and a t-shirt before thumping down the stairs with Spork hot on his heels. 

He leaned against the kitchen doorway, trying not laugh at the scene before him. Two pans were smoking, the one filled with burnt eggs now had coffee dripping out of it. (He assumed Cas poured coffee over it to put out the fire he most definitely started).  _ How _ someone caught eggs on fire was a mystery to Dean, but he didn’t put it past the man. Cas’s terrible cooking skills truly knew no bounds. 

Cas had stripped his egg, coffee and batter stained t-shirt and was flapping it at the smoke detector, hissing, “Hush, you!” 

Dean finally entered the kitchen then, leaning across the sink to slide the window open. Cas spun on his heel with a small yelp at the sound, eyes widening in surprise when he saw Dean. 

He grimaced and tossed one last bitter glance at the mess on the stove before saying weakly, “Happy birthday!”

Dean couldn’t help the small laugh that pushed past his lips at that despite the miserable look on Cas’s face. “Thirty three.” He smacked Cas’s stomach playfully with the back of his hand. “I’m catchin’ up to you, old man.” 

Cas rolled his eyes and tossed his soiled shirt on the counter before redirecting his attention to the food -Dean used that term loosely- on the stove. “I thought I’d try to make you breakfast that wasn’t cereal… did the smoke alarm wake you up?” 

“Nah,” Dean lied, scooping to pick up Spork from where she was rubbing up against his legs. “This little shit did.” He scratched absentmindedly behind her ears. “She clawed my face since you weren’t already glued to my side, keeping me safe from this little hellion.”

“She’s not a little hellion,” Cas protested, pulling Spork out of Dean’s arms to pet her. “Right, malyutka? You weren’t trying to hurt Dean, you were just getting him up so he wouldn’t be late to work.”

Dean rolled his eyes then, muttering, “hellion,” as he reached around Cas to turn the knobs on the stove to the ‘off’ position. “You’re cleanin’ this mess up,” Dean informed him as he stretched to grab the cereal off the top of the fridge. 

_ “Orrr,”  _ Cas started, winding arms around Dean’s torso and kissing along the side of his neck. “We could figure out some sort of trade.” His hands massaged Dean’s pecs as he nosed at the space behind Dean’s ear, stepping closer so that he was pressed completely against him. 

A soft laugh rumbled out of Dean as he set the cereal down on the counter, reaching over his shoulder to muss up Cas’s hair. “You’re not gonna get out of doin’ the dishes, I don’t care how good you blow me.”

“You sure about that?” Cas asked, his voice dropping lower and his lips brushing over the shell of Dean’s ear. That voice so close to his ear had goosebumps raising across his body and a shiver running down his spine. Still. 

“Yeah, I’m positive. You make a mess you clean it up.” Dean smirked as Cas nipped at the bolt of his jaw and his hands grabbed a little more roughly at his chest. 

“I’ll clean it up,” he conceded with a small sigh. “But only because it’s your birthday and I feel bad that I woke you up.” Dean opened his mouth to protest but Cas fixed him with a knowing look and Dean closed his mouth again. Cas turned him around slowly then with a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back against the countertop and raking his eyes over Dean’s body hungrily. “I’d still like to suck your dick though.”

He grinned toothily at Dean, hand moving from his shoulder and down Dean’s stomach. Dean slipped his fingers into the waistband of Cas’s worn pink pajama bottoms, tugging him in closer and winding fingers into Cas’s bed-head as he caught plush, pink, dry lips in a kiss. Cas opened his mouth wider, sliding his tongue against Dean’s. 

Their kiss became messier when Cas’s hand slid into Dean’s boxers, lips slick with spit as they devoured each other. Dean groaned into Cas’s mouth as he massaged his erection, stroking the length of him and swiping his thumb across the head, making him jerk against Cas, grasping tighter at Cas’s hip and his hair.

More heat rolled through Dean and he just wanted to feel Cas against him, see that pretty cock rutting up against his own. He flipped them around abruptly, pushing Cas against the countertop and gripping the back of his thighs to push him up onto it. A surprised laugh bubbled up from Cas’s throat at the abrupt shift, his breath coming in slightly heavier pants against Dean’s lips. 

He pulled his hand out of Dean’s boxers to drag fingers against his stomach, moving underneath his t-shirt and tugged lightly at the short hairs on the back of Dean’s head, excitement pulling his lips up into a lopsided grin. “I love it when you get all worked up and actually remember that you’re stronger than me.” 

Dean didn’t respond, too busy running his hands over Cas’s bare chest and mouthing along his neck. He pinched a nipple roughly and Cas jerked against him, a slightly surprised sound of pleasure punched out of him followed by a breathless laugh. Dean’s hand passed over Cas’s ribs, his stomach, the muscles jumping beneath his fingertips before his fingers dipped past the waistband of those ridiculous pink pajama bottoms, wrapping around the heat of Cas’s erection. 

Cas’s breath hitched and his fingers curled over Dean’s ribs. “Dean, we should- I should- it’s your birthday.” 

“Cas, shut up,” Dean huffed with a laugh and a shake of his head as he found Cas’s lips again, slipping his tongue into Cas’s mouth, silencing him as they tasted each other in broad sweeping strokes. He pressed his lips into Cas’s again in almost chaste kiss, finding Cas’s lust hazed gaze. “I  _ like _ making you feel good, baby."

Those delicate pink lids fluttered a bit as Cas breathed a little heavier with the firmer strokes over his shaft. Instead of responding with words he just pulled Dean closer, wrapping legs firmly around his waist so their lower halves came together with a rolling of Cas’s hips that had them both moaning. Dean readjusted his grip, taking both of them in hand and picking up the pace a little. Cas’s hand joined his a moment later, his other hand wrapping around the back of Dean’s neck. 

He pressed kisses into Dean’s lips until they bled into one another and then they were panting into the heat of the other’s mouth. Dean’s hips moved in a sinuous roll as he thrust into their hands and rutted up against Cas’s flushed and leaking cock. 

“You feel so good up against me,” Dean panted, pulling back enough to enjoy the unfocused look on Cas’s face and the heat in his blue stare. 

He plucked at a nipple again, Cas curling towards him with a high pitched, “Ahh,” that morphed into a low moan. The undulation of Cas’s hips sped up after that, his movements becoming frantic as he chased release. His fingers curled tight in Dean’s hair, the small amount of pain making Dean’s breath hitch and amping up his need to 11. 

His mouth crashed into Cas’s in a hard kiss. Cas moaned into it, lips parting and letting Dean delve his tongue into Cas’s mouth, tongue fucking him with a similar rhythm to their hips. Their fingers were slick with precome at this point and the feeling pushed a needy whine up his throat and into Cas’s mouth. The hot slide of their hands passing over their combined lengths made Dean tremble, heat rolling into his stomach and aching in his groin. 

“Ohhh,  _ fuck,”  _ Dean moaned shakily, grasping tightly at the muscle of Cas’s back. Cas responded with his own breathy moan, steamed against Dean’s lips and making them tingle. 

His muscles tightened up as he felt his release approaching like a cresting wave, so close, so  _ good,  _ just... right…

“Ahh,  _ Dean,” _ Cas gasped out, jerking in his hold and squeezing his eyes shut, mouth open in a silent moan as ropes of come spilled over their fingers. Dean came right then with a shuddering groan, moving in with the intent to kiss Cas again but just ending up with their lips brushing as their breath stuttered. Cas stroked him a few more times at just the right moment to elicit another burst of pleasure, riding that high just a little longer. 

_ “God,” _ He groaned breathlessly, heart still pounding behind his ribs and limbs loose enough to make him feel weightless. 

Cas smiled wide, pressing a sweet kiss into Dean’s slack lips and rubbing his thumb over Dean’s cheekbone. He pulled back slightly, eyes flicking over Cas’s face as a dopey grin pulled up the corner of his lips. “Let’s go out to dinner tonight. I don’t wanna make you cook and I really don’t wanna burn our house down. I like our house.” 

Dean’s dopey grin turned fond. “Yeah we can go out. Although you don’t need to try and go out of your way to do nice stuff ‘cause it’s my birthday or whatever, Cas. I’m not five.”

“Maybe I’m just being nice ‘cause you’re getting so old,” Cas teased, grinning and sniggering when Dean smacked his stomach. Dean made to push away from the counter but was pulled back in by the strong legs wrapped around him and Cas throwing his arms over Dean’s shoulders, kissing his cheek. “I love you and I’ll continue to love you even when you truly are a crabby old man.” 

Dean’s cheeks heated and he buried his face in Cas’s neck to hide his blush. Why did Cas have to go and be so sweet all the damn time? “Love you too, ya big sap,” Dean mumbled into Cas’s neck. He pressed another kiss into Dean’s hair, carding slender fingers through it as well. 

He stiffened against Dean suddenly. “Shit. Babe, we gotta get dressed  _ now _ or we’re gonna be late.” 

Dean’s slightly illegal and completely awesome driving skills came to their aid once again, getting them to the school just before the bell for first period. Cas bitched about Dean’s driving the whole time but Dean just reminded him that he had spent ten damn minutes primping in the bathroom. Dean wouldn’t need to drive like that if Cas hadn’t taken so long trying to comb his hair. And he should really know by now that no matter the situation, or how late they were running, Dean would just destroy all of Cas’s hard work by running his fingers through it to muss it up again. Mostly because it annoyed Cas so much. 

That shut Cas up, but he still didn’t look too happy when Dean pulled swiftly into a parking spot and the momentum of their abrupt stop had Cas leaning forward and slamming back into the leather seat. “I need to get my own car,” Cas grumbled to himself. 

  
  


“Happy birthday, Mr. Winchester!”

“Happy birthday, Dean!”

“Happy birthday, man!”

“Happy birthday! Happy birthday! Happy birthday!” 

Dean responded the same way every time, with a smile that most likely came off more as a grimace, a polite nod or wave and a “Yeah, thanks.” 

He knew people were just being polite. Just being nice. But there was a reason that Charlie had to use her hacker skills to figure out Dean’s birthday. He  _ hated _ having the attention on him. Truly, hated it. 

But somehow  _ everyone _ seemed to know that it was Dean’s ‘special day’. He had a feeling this was Charlie and Cas’s doing. Benny wouldn’t betray him like this. 

Becky and Sarah had even made him goddamn cupcakes. Cupcakes! 

Okay, so he didn’t mind the cupcakes so much. But having extra attention directed at him made his skin itch. It made him wanna crawl away and hide under his desk until the storm of enthusiastic “Happy birthday!”’s passed. 

By the time lunch rolled around he was dreading going into the teacher’s lounge, fearing that Charlie and possibly Cas might have something waiting for him in there. He sent Cas a quick text, telling him that he had some work to catch up on and that he was just gonna eat lunch in his classroom today. He tried not to feel guilty about the lie as he played solitaire and ate his pb&j. 

They had a school assembly right after lunch. Which meant about an hour of being stuffed into the gymnasium with a thousand kids and sitting through at least twenty minutes of listening to Adler drone on about the spring sports that were about to start. And then the cheerleaders would do something, then the drama kids would do something, then he had no idea because usually at that point he was too busy talking to Charlie and bugging Cas to pay attention. 

He had been done with his lunch for the past twenty minutes but he was finding it hard to summon up the will to get up from his chair and make his way down to the gym. 

His door creaked open and Cas slipped in then, looking slightly rumpled with his backwards tie but otherwise fine as hell in his charcoal button down and matching vest, dark grey jeans clinging to his thighs. He leaned back against the door as he shut it softly. 

“I told Charlie it was a bad idea to tell everyone it was your birthday. But she can just be so excitable when she gets an idea in her head.” 

Cas looked a guilty puppy and Dean just felt like a complete asshole. Charlie and Cas were just trying to do something nice for him. He stood up with a sigh and met Cas at the door. He wiped a hand down his face before speaking. “Sorry, I’m being an asshole.”

Cas’s head tilted slightly, eyebrows pulling up in the middle. “Being uncomfortable with something doesn’t make you an asshole. If you had told everyone to fuck off, tossed Becky and Sarah’s cupcakes in the trash and dumped coffee on Charlie for starting this in the first place,  _ then _ you would be an asshole.” 

He reached for Dean’s tie, pulling him a little closer so their chests brushed with every breath they took. Dean found Cas’s waist, thumbs rubbing over his sharp hip bones as they fell into a familiar kiss. Cas’s tongue swept into his mouth, stroking along the side of his tongue with small licks. A soft sound of contentment came from Dean as he melted against Cas. He pulled back with a soft smack of lips, resting his forehead against Cas’s as his breathing evened out. 

“We should really stop doin’ this at school,” Dean said, leaning a little heavier into Cas and pressing him back harder into the door even as he said it. 

“We could probably make one more exception though, just for today,” Cas replied with a mischievous grin, reaching behind himself and twisting the lock on the door with a loud click. 

Dean laughed a little, pecking Cas on the lips one more time before stepping back and reminding him, “There’s an assembly we’re supposed to be at right now.”

“I know. It’s not like they  _ need _ us there. It won’t hurt to just skip one.”

Dean grinned wide, laughing again. “Cas, are you suggesting  _ ditching?” _ He gasped with a hand over his heart. 

Cas rolled his eyes at Dean’s antics. “I’m not  _ completely _ a rule follower. I have a pretty big rebellious streak you know.” 

“Yeah I know, I’ve seen your high school yearbook.” He sauntered a little closer, reaching for Cas’s hips again. “You sure? You might get in trouble,” Dean teased, unable to keep the smirk off his face. 

Cas narrowed his eyes and tugged Dean in abruptly by his tie. “How many times do I have to tell you I’ve gotten in trouble before for you to believe me?” His eyes searched Dean’s before their close proximity got to him and his gaze flicked down to Dean’s parted lips, tongue darting out to lick his own.  

“I believe you,” Dean blurted out hurriedly, even if the words weren’t completely true, he just wanted Cas on his good side right now to help sate the hunger that felt all consuming with Cas so close that he could feel his body heat rolling off him in his waves, eyes glued to those lips Cas kept fucking sucking and licking and biting. He hooked his fingers in Cas’s belt loops, stumbling back toward his desk and towing Cas along. 

“I really fuckin’ hope that for  _ whatever _ reason you have lube, because I  _ need _ to fuck you,” Dean told Cas, his voice coming out rougher than he intended. 

Cas moaned at his words, eyes darkening beneath heavy lids. The back of Dean’s thighs hit his desk and Cas crashed into him, arms thrown around his shoulders as he kissed Dean without reservation, putting everything he had into the kiss and making it hot and desperate. He pawed at Dean’s clothes, tugging his tie loose and working the stiff buttons of his shirt. 

“I put lube in your desk a while back,” Cas informed him between heated kisses. He finally got Dean’s shirt unbuttoned, running his hands aimlessly across Dean’s torso like he wasn’t sure where to start but he desperately needed to touch every part of him. Dean was grasping at Cas the same way but unable to get at his clothes, since Cas kept smacking his hands away. 

He manhandled Dean up onto his desk, sucking at his neck with a hot mouth while pinching his nipples much the same way Dean had done to him this morning. He let out an,  _ “Ohh,” _ at the touch, twitching under Cas’s hold as he continued to alternate between pinching and dragging hands down Dean’s chest and stomach, fingers pulling skin taut. 

Dean had fucking  _ sensitive _ nipples, okay? And the overstimulation was making him writhe, shutting his eyes and letting the sharp keening sounds spill from him freely as he bunched Cas’s shirt up in fistfuls across his shoulder blades.  _ Fuck, _ Cas knew just how to touch him to drive him absolutely crazy. 

Cas crouched down lower then, running hands up his thighs and spreading them slightly wider before he sucked a peaked nipple into his mouth, eyes flicking up to watch Dean’s reaction as he did.  _ “Ahh,  _ fuck, Cas.”

Cas’s eyelids fluttered when he heard Dean moan his name, groaning and moving his mouth to the other nipple as he palmed Dean through his slacks. Dean bucked against his palm at the unexpected groping. He nipped at Dean’s nipple before releasing it to leave a wet trail of kisses down Dean’s stomach to the top of his slacks. Then he kissed the bulge tenting Dean’s pants before mouthing along the inside of his thighs, hands on Dean’s knees to keep them spread apart. 

_ Finally  _ Cas undid his belt and his zipper, dropping the belt to the floor with an unceremonious clatter. He pushed Dean’s boxers down out of the way so he could pull his cock out. Dean’s eyes rolled up into his skull, head tipped back in bliss as Cas’s mouth sunk down over his length, engulfing him in that delicious wet heat. He groped at Dean’s inner thighs, fondled his sac, gripped his ass. He felt like Cas’s hands were everywhere at once. 

Cas’s lips tightened around him, going from a looser glide to something more intimate, drawing Dean’s eyes back down to his. There seriously could not be a sexier image in the world than those big blue eyes trained on him while he sucked down Dean’s cock. He ran his fingers through Cas’s hair, thumbing over his cheekbones, feeling the overwhelming need to touch. Cas’s eyelids were fluttering again as he felt Dean’s fingers on him, leaning into the touch, and a content sigh had  _ never _ felt so good. 

He came off of Dean with a soft popping noise, a thin line of spit trailing between Dean’s stiff cock and Cas’s swollen, reddened lips. He stood up then, taking a few steps back and keeping his heated gaze on Dean as he undid his tie. He let it slip slowly from around his neck, dropping it onto the ground beside Dean’s belt. 

Dean realized a little belatedly that Cas was giving him a strip tease. Which he’d actually never done before, usually they were kind of in a rush to get naked. 

His mouth watered as Cas unbuttoned his shirt slowly, exposing golden skin one inch at a time. He really wasn’t sure if it was possible to get even more aroused than he currently was. Cas was the hottest fuckin’ person Dean had ever had the pleasure of watching strip. Although he couldn’t help thinking that Cas could never actually be a stripper, his gaze was way too intense, it’d freak anyone but Dean out. 

It felt like a million years had passed by the time Cas got his shirt and vest unbuttoned, those eyes burning holes into him the entire time, occasionally roaming slowly over Dean’s body, usually resting for a few extra seconds on his heavy cock. 

“Cas, get the fuck over here already,” Dean growled out. 

Cas grinned smugly, dropping his shirt to the floor and kicking it to the side. “In a moment.” He toed his boots and socks off before the sound of a belt buckle coming undone drew Dean’s gaze back to his groin and the pretty obvious bulge in his jeans. He let his pants drop, stepping out of his jeans and boxers. He bent to pick up his tie before stepping back in towards Dean and climbing back up onto the desk, thighs warm against the outside of Dean’s hips. 

“What’s the tie for?” Dean asked, hands moving up Cas’s thighs. 

“Making sure you keep your hands to yourself. For now,” Cas responded with a smirk, grabbing Dean’s wrists and pinning them behind his back before knotting the tie tightly around them. 

“I thought you were gonna be nice to me today.” 

“I am.” Cas’s fingers splayed over Dean’s jaw, eyes on his lips for a few moments before they rose back up to his. He lowered his hips down to grind against Dean’s erection in a slow roll.  _ “So _ nice,” he added with a grin.

Dean moaned and leaned in closer, wanting to kiss his fiance, but Cas pulled just out of his reach before leaning back in with a hand on his chest to keep him in place. Cas continued to undulate against him with achingly slow movements that rolled through his entire body, stomach muscles flexing and clenching with the movement. Cas, naked in his lap while Dean somehow remained still mostly clothed would usually mean the power dynamic was shifted his way. But that was most certainly not the case. Cas’s slow movements were enough to make him achingly hard but not enough to actually come close to getting him off. 

The best part of it was that the teasing was getting to  _ Cas. _ His breath came out in stuttering little pants, his hips would jerk every so often like he was using every ounce of his control to keep himself from just humping Dean like a dog in heat. Sweat gathered at his temples, curling the small hairs there. His cheeks flushed and his eyes were glazed, pupils blown wide. Dean knew he must look just as debauched. 

Cas’s hands ran up his chest again, plucking at his nipples and earning a whimpering moan from Dean. Cas let out a shaky sound of his own before his lips slammed into Dean’s, parting Dean’s lips wide so he could fuck his mouth enthusiastically with his tongue, cradling Dean’s head in his hands and tilting slightly so he could get deeper. 

Dean had actually slipped his hands free from the tie awhile ago, he was pretty good at getting out of things. But he enjoyed Cas trying to drive him insane way too much to let that little fact slip. He wrapped his arms around Cas then, gripping the skin of his back tightly as he kissed back, licking along Cas’s tongue as it invaded his mouth. 

_ “Dean, _ fuck me,” Cas panted roughly in that gravel voice of his, squeezing closer to Dean, cock dragging against his stomach as Cas rutted mindlessly against him. 

“Where’s the lube?” Dean asked just as breathlessly.

He stretched, reaching behind Dean impatiently to dig through his drawers and coming back with a small bottle of lube that he squirted into his hand immediately, wrapping his hand around Dean’s cock to lube him up. Dean’s breath hitched, eyelids fluttering as Cas stroked him a few times. He reached around, grabbing at Cas’s ass. 

“Cas, we have to-”

“I’m already prepped,” Cas interrupted him, reaching behind himself to pull a sparkly purple butt plug out of himself. 

“Why the hell does your butt plug look like a unicorn horn?” 

Cas gave it a cursory glance before setting it on Dean’s desk with a shrug. “I like it.” 

Maybe another time Dean would tease him about his  _ sparkly _ sex toys, but at the moment he had zero fucks left to give. “Yeah okay, dork.” He pulled Cas abruptly into another searing kiss, taking complete control this time. 

He took a hold of Cas’s thighs, tugging Cas more firmly against himself before getting to his feet. Cas hummed with pleasure against his lips, tightening his legs and arms around Dean. He pressed Cas up against his chalkboard, smearing the meticulous chapter notes he had spent the previous class period putting up there. Cas shivered slightly when the cool slate met his back. He ran his hand appreciatively over Dean’s bicep, squeezing lightly. 

“Are you gonna fuck me up against the blackboard, Dean?” Cas asked, excitement barely disguised by Cas’s sultry rasp.

“Mhmm,” Dean responded, grinning as he watched Cas’s pupils blow a little wider. 

He guided his cock to Cas’s entrance, pushing past that ring of muscle and groaning low at the feeling of all that tight wet heat surrounding him. Cas’s mouth dropped open as a high sound escaped him, clinging tight to Dean’s shoulders and his hair as he started to find a rhythm. His fingers dragged tightly down Dean’s cheek, watching him with undisguised lust heating his gaze. 

His mouth opened even wider, eyes rolling up and head thrown back, a sound close to a sob escaping him as Dean thrust harder into him. “Ahhh,  _ god,  _ Dean.”

_ “Fuck,”  _ Dean ground out. Watching Cas fall apart like that had Dean unraveling, coming completely undone as he drove wildly into Cas. 

Cas grabbed at the back of the shirt still hanging off of Dean’s shoulders, bunching it up in a white knuckled fist. He started mumbling in russian then, flushed chest heaving, ribs expanding wide. “D-Dean,” He stuttered out in gasping breaths, finding Dean’s eyes again and tightening his grip on Dean’s hair. “Keep your eyes on me, I wanna watch when you come.”

A broken moan rumbled out of Dean, eyelids drooping at that request. Which might be one of the hottest things Cas has ever said to him. That was the thing about sex with Cas, he could be  _ completely _ exposed and he still felt safe. That stare of his was the definition of exposing. When Cas met his eyes he knew he was seeing everything, right down to his soul. And it didn’t make him uncomfortable, because he trusted Cas. Dean would roll over and let Cas do whatever the hell he wanted to him, because he knew he wasn’t gonna do anything to hurt him. 

“God I love you,” Dean moaned, gripping the outside of Cas’s thigh a little tighter and feeling him tighten his legs around Dean in response. 

Cas’s lips slammed into his again, mouths moving together frantically, slicking and reddening their lips. Dean pistoned his hips even harder into Cas, the friction so  _ fucking  _ good it had him close to screaming. Cas broke away from him with a sob of pleasure, head smacking into the chalkboard as he threw his head back. 

He rode Dean’s cock as best as he could pressed up against the wall, undulating wildly. He let go of Dean’s shirt to reach between them, fisting his leaking cock and stroking roughly. 

“Dean, I’m gonna- I can’t- I need to come,” He finally choked out. 

_ Fuck,  _ was Cas asking him for permission? He really didn’t think this day could’ve gotten any sexier. A deep moan spilled out of him as he watched Cas bounce slightly on his dick, flushed down to his chest and strands of hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. “Come then, baby.” 

Cas cried out, keeping his eyes on Dean as he stiffened, spasming around him while come splattered across his chest. “Ahhh,  _ Dean.”  _

_ “Fuck,” _ Dean moaned out again, biting his lip so hard he thought he might just tear it clean off. 

Cas’s mouth hung open, eyebrows pinching as the feeling became too much. “Oh  _ fuck,  _ keep going.” A high whine slipped through his teeth as he clung to Dean. 

Dean’s own orgasm was cresting, pushing past that edge from  _ so fucking good _ and crashing into to  _ holy motherfuckin’ hell. _ He kept his eyes open and on Cas as his hips stuttered, pleasure radiating over his body.  _ “Ohhh,”  _ he groaned, eyelids fluttering as Cas’s fingers curled over his cheek again, those blue eyes boring into his as if watching him come was the most fascinating thing in the world. 

He was still buzzing from his orgasm, trying to catch his breath and not bothering to pull out of Cas yet. Both of them in a boneless slump against the chalkboard. 

“Happy birthday,” Cas said breathlessly, thumb passing over his cheekbone again as he laughed softly. 

“Shut up,” Dean said, no heat behind his words as he squeezed his eyes shut, laughing along breathlessly with Cas.

 

Despite specifically asking no one to get him anything (really, he should've known no one would listen to him, no one ever listens to him) he got a small box from Sam and Ames, it had a nice letter that definitely did  _not_ make Dean tear up, and then a small necklace that Sam had given to him when they were kids. He thought he'd lost in the move to college but somehow it had gotten mixed up with Sam's things and he'd just now found it. Or at least that's what Sam said. Dean had a sneaking suspicion that Sam may have stolen it when he'd gone off to college and was just now returning it to him. 

Either way... yeah, that definitely made him tear up. 

And then Charlie and Dorothy had to be all thoughtful too. Charlie had snapped a picture of him and Cas when they were out at dinner one night. Dean and Cas were both definitely a little tipsy, rosy cheeked with sloppy grins, leaning against each other in a booth, Dean holding Cas's face to kiss his cheek. 

Why were his friends so fucking nice? It was stupid. And Dean really hated getting all mushy and teary eyed. Which was impossible  _not_ to do with these fucking thoughtful-ass gifts. 

And to really just push him past his current level of sap and into Cas-level of sap territory, Cas took him out to dinner at that restaurant they had had their first date at that Dean could not remember the name of for the life of him. And fucking  _Dolly_ was their server. Of course. Because Cas was a goddamn sneaky, perfect, bastard. 

Dean really thought it was over then. Cas had somehow made his birthday, a day he usually dreaded, an actually amazing, pretty damn near perfect day.  

But when they pulled into their driveway, Cas stopped him from getting out with a hand on his shoulder, said, "Just one more thing," and pulled a folded up piece of paper out of one of the inner pockets of his ridiculous trench coat. He smiled a little nervously as he handed it to Dean before leaning over to give a stunned Dean a quick peck on the cheek before sliding out of the car and ducking into the house. 

Dean just couldn't believe Cas had done so  _much_ for him. He would've been  _more_ than okay with a thoughtful but failed attempt at breakfast and some ridiculous sex. 

He unfolded the letter, rolling his eyes and huffing out a laugh when he read the first line, _"Dear Dean"._  Cas was such a formal little dork. 

_ "Dear Dean, _

_ I just wanted to thank you for letting me so completely into your life. I know I've said it before but truly, I've never been close with anyone the way I'm close with you. You let me in and you trusted me even when you'd been hurt in the past. The more I learn about you, and the more I know of your past, the more I'm simply amazed by your bravery. It takes courage to live in the world the way you do, and be who you are and be open and bold about it. I think that's beautiful and it's one of the things that attracted me to you in the first place.  _

_ I know you're probably rolling your eyes and calling me a 'big sap' right now. But I mean every word.  _

_ Don't think that means you can't still be a stubborn ass sometimes, because you can be. But I still like you anyway. And love you.  _

_ I can't wait to spend the rest my life with you. And when we're a pair of bickering old men riding around on motorized scooters (I'll win the races we'll have by the way, Winchester) I'll still love you with every part of myself.  _

_ Come inside now and kiss me.  _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Castiel" _

Dean swiped tears from his eyes, refolding the letter carefully and stuffing it in his pocket. "Fuckin' sappy ass little dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys have had a wonderful week. :)
> 
> *clouds crying tears of glitter and screaming rainbows*


	46. Chapter 46

After that whole sappy mess of a birthday that yes, Dean very much enjoyed, he figured that the ball was pretty much in his court for Valentine’s Day. And Dean was _determined_ to make this a classy, cliche, god help him _romantic,_ event.

Standing in a Walmart aisle under harsh fluorescents that seemed to be on the verge of simply sputtering out, staring at battered boxes of heart shaped shit… didn’t really feel all that romantic.

Dean might need some help.

‘That bear’s kinda cute. Look, it’s eyeball fell out. Bet Cas likes shit like that. I bet he was the kid that picked the dolls with the snapped legs and lipstick smeared into their hair.’

When I said I might need some help, I meant _outside_ help.

‘It’s not my fault you’re a weirdo who talks to himself. Hey, at least you have me. I’m here to help. Pick up the bear.’

Dean sighed and started to reach for the faulty bear. “Wait, what the fuck am I doing?” He asked himself aloud, shaking his head and pulling his phone out of his back pocket. He flipped it open and dialed a familiar number, holding the phone to his ear and dragging a palm down his face as he listened to it ring.

“‘Lo?” Grumbled a tired voice.

“Sam, I’m in the middle of a Walmart at three in the morning thinking about buying a goddamn teddy bear. Help me.”

“Dude… are you high?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “No.” He reached out to check the price tag on the bear. Hm, $9.99, that’s not bad. _Gah!_ He had to get a hold of himself. He let go of the tag and strode back out into the parking lot. “I’m _Valentine’s Day_ shopping.” He felt bile rise up in his throat just _saying_ the words. God what had happened to him.

Sam stifled his laughter with an exaggerated cough. “Ok so… why the hell are you doing this at three in the morning on a Friday night? Or… I guess technically Saturday morning. Isn’t Cas gonna wonder where you are?”

“Nah,” Dean dug into his pocket for his key, sliding into the familiar leather seat of the impala and slamming the door shut. “He’s spending the weekend at some nerd convention in Topeka with his friend Victor.”

“Oh. Like… Comic Con?”

“Dude, if he was going to Comic Con I would be with him. It’s some sort of history teacher shit. He went on about it for _hours._ Literally _hours._ You’d think he was a five year old who was goin’ to Disney World with how excited he was, practically bouncing around the house.”

Sam didn’t bother trying to disguise his laughter this time. “Still doesn’t explain why you’re doing this at three in the morning.”

Dean fidgeted in his seat, running his fingers over the grooves in his steering wheel. “Eh, I couldn’t fall asleep. Figured I might as well be productive.”

There was silence on the other end for a few moments and Dean prayed that Sam wasn’t gonna push the subject further. ‘Cause no way in hell was he gonna fess up to his little brother that he couldn’t fall asleep because his fucking cuddle monster of a fiance wasn’t there to warm up the bed and hog the blankets and generally be a pain in the ass. A cuddly pain in the ass.

Dean Winchester was a full grown, manly man. He did _not_ need Cas to snuggle up to him to fall asleep. Except… well he kinda did. Which was why he was at Walmart at three in the fuckin’ morning talking to himself and about to buy a bear that had the eye poked out.

“Okay well, I think the more pressing question is why the hell would you go to _Walmart_ to look for romantic gifts?”

“Well…” Yeah he didn’t really have a good response to that. “This is why I called you! You and Ames have been together forever. Give me advice so I don’t fuck this up.”

“Damn… you really are smitten aren’t you?”

Dean cursed himself for blushing. Seriously? How the hell did that still happen? “Shut the fuck up, Sam. _You’re_ smitten. Who the hell says smitten anyway? What are you, Bobby?”

Sam laughed over the line again. “Oh my god you are _so_ easy to tease. I cannot _wait_ to give my best man speech at your wedding.”

“Keep talkin’ and I’m uninviting you,” Dean warned.

“Wha- you can’t do that!”

Dean grinned. God he loved little siblings. They were so _gullible._ Sam and Cas were the only ones that ever fell for his shit anymore. “Just you watch me.”

Sam grumbled something unintelligible. “Alright well, my first word of advice would be to get the hell out of _Walmart,_ Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m out.” Dean glanced back at the bright yellow of the Walmart sign. He could just run in real quick and grab that bear. No. God, he had to get a hold of himself. This is what sleep deprivation did to him. “So what should I get him?”

“Umm… what does he like?”

‘Bear with the eye poked out bear with the eye poked out bear with the eye poked out.’

You shut your mouth!

He really needed sleep.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! You said he was goin’ crazy with all that wedding planning stuff, right?” Sam asked him excitedly.

“Uh yeah, kinda. Why?” Dean was a little more apprehensive. Usually when Sam got this excited about something it was a lot of work.

“Why don’t you actually get some of the stuff done! You know, make plans into reality. It wouldn’t be that hard, you guys already have a date. So you could find a location, book a caterer. Cas would love that!”

Dean could feel the grimace tugging at the corners of his mouth but held in the groan that threatened to push past his lips. That sounded like so much _work._ But he couldn’t deny that it was a good idea. “Yeah… that’s a pretty good idea.”

“Well don’t sound so excited, Dean.”

“Shut up, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Dean smiled. “Alright I’ll let you get back to sleep, sorry for wakin’ you up.”

“My alarm was about to go off anyway. I still run, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember, you’re still a crazy person. Bye Sammy, thanks.”

“Anytime, man, talk to you later.”  
  


There had to be a better way to do this, Dean thought as the tape measure snapped back on him _again,_ that fuckin’ _snick-snick_ as it rolled into its metal casing and pinched Dean’s fingers.

He was trying to measure their backyard to see if it would be big enough to hold a wedding in. Getting covered in dirt and grass stains in the process. He chucked the tape measure in the grass and sat back on the ground with a huff.

You know what? It wasn’t big enough! He was calling it. He was done trying to do exact measurements. That’s what his eyes were for. Their backyard was _not_ big enough for a wedding.

Fuck. So where the hell were they supposed to have it?

He flopped down onto his back in the grass, letting out a long breath and looking up at the sun peeking through clouds. It was actually kind of a nice day out today. A little chilly but, hey, the sun was out.

Dean was enjoying the small amount of sun, probably darkening his freckles, when he heard their landline ringing. He didn’t even know why they had a landline. No one had landlines anymore.

He picked himself up off the ground and flung open the backdoor to yank the phone out of its cradle, jabbing the answer button and greeting, “Satan speaking, what can I do for you today?”

“Really?”

Dean grinned wide when he recognized the gravelly voice on the other end. “It usually deters people trying to sell us shit from calling a second time. You should really be thanking me, Cas.”

He heard Cas huff a laugh on the other end and would bet his own soul that he was rolling his eyes. “You’re an idiot.”

“Hey, you’re the one who’s laughin’, Novak.” Dean wandered back out into the backyard, taking a seat on their small back porch. “So, why’d ya call? Miss me?”

“Yes.”

His smile widened at the familiar bluntness of Cas’s answer. “Yeah? Well, Spork misses you. She’s had a lot of fun driving me crazy.”

“Hmm, anyone else miss me?”

Dean could just _hear_ the smug grin in Cas’s voice. “Yeah, that old woman next door, Liz, I think her name is. She misses you like crazy, keeps comin’ by to ask if you’re back yet.”

“Mhm. Anyone else?”

Dean sighed, still grinning. “I mean I miss you. Just a little.”

“Oh of course, just a little.”

“To be honest I barely noticed you were gone. I only remembered when I didn’t wake up to the smell of smoke.” Dean smirked and Cas scoffed. If Cas had been there he most certainly would’ve grumbled something in russian and smacked Dean on the shoulder.

“Well I’ll be back to burn the house down tomorrow,” Cas reminded him.

“Ugh, a whole other night?” Dean groaned.

He could hear Cas’s chuckle right in his ear. “Only miss me a little, huh?”

“Oh shut up,” Dean grumbled, feeling a little bit in despair thinking about spending another night by himself. “You have _ruined_ me, Cas. I literally can’t fall asleep if you’re not clinging to me and elbowing me in the ribs. It’s pathetic.”

“Aww,” Cas cooed before breaking into a fresh wave of laughter that Dean was sure gave him that dorky gummy smile.

“Don’t ‘aww’ at me!”

“I can’t help it, it’s sweet. If it makes you feel any better I’ve been having similar issues. I really wasn’t lying when I said I thought I was addicting to cuddling with you.”

“You really gotta stop saying that, man.”

“But it’s true!”

“Dude, I don’t care if it’s true. Do not ever tell anyone who’s not me that you’re ‘addicted to cuddling’, alright? You’re gonna get locked up somewhere.”

“And imagine how much you’d miss me then,” Cas teased.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean grumbled, pulling at a white thread around the hole on the knee of his jeans. “So how’s your nerd convention going?”

“It’s not a ‘nerd convention’, Dean, it’s a-”

“I know, I know,” Dean interrupted, cutting off a long winded explanation that Dean really did not need to hear for the four hundred and twelfth time. “So how’s it goin’? Havin’ fun with Victor?"

“Yes, it’s very fascinating. People get into some very heated arguments. You would be surprised how intense it can get.”

Dean held in his laugh, smile wobbling. “I’ll take your word for it.”

“So, how’s your weekend been?”

Dean’s gaze automatically rose to the track marks he had made in the grass earlier, tearing it up as he fell to the ground like a fucking cartoon character. “Uh, pretty good. Gettin’ some work done. Which is kind of unusual, usually you’re here being a distracting little shit.”

“I can still be distracting,” Cas’s voice dropped down into something definitely only meant for the bedroom. “Oh wait. No, never mind, I can’t be. An old man just gave me a _really_ weird look.”

Dean blushed on behalf of his fiance, slapping a palm over his face as he laughed. “Cas, where the hell are you?”

“The hotel lobby.”

Another wave of laughter shook Dean’s shoulders. “Hon’, just for future reference, do not initiate phone sex when you’re in _public.”_

Cas muttered something in russian and Dean’s grin turned into a fond smile.

“What’re you grumbling about over there?”

“Nothing,” Cas sighed out the word. “Ya tebya lyublyu.”

“Love you too, ya russian bastard.”

Cas was chuckling in his ear again. He was kind surprised that the sound could still give him butterflies.  

There was a sudden shrill beeping coming from the phone and Dean pulled it away to glance at the small screen. Ugh, seriously, why the hell was he getting so many calls today? They usually never got calls. “Hey, Cas, my mom’s calling.”

“Oh. Okay, no problem. Oh, wait- tell her that video she linked about that lynx and the cat becoming unlikely friends was very heartwarming! Okay, goodbye! I miss you!”

Dean rolled his eyes, barely keeping in his laugh. “Miss you too, babe. I’ll call you back in a minute, kay?”

“Don’t miss your mother’s call! I’m hanging up!”

The phone went dead and Dean rolled his eyes again before hitting the green button to pick up his mom’s call. “Hey, mom.”

“Hi, sweetie!”

“What’s up?”

“Well… you can totally say no to this, I’ll understand.”

“This isn’t a great start, mom.” Dean really hoped she wasn’t about to ask if her and his dad could move in or something. They weren’t that old yet, right? ‘Cause that would be a real awkward thing to say no to. And Dean _would_ say no. He might be a terrible person. But he just couldn’t live with his dad. One of them would end up buried out in this backyard.

“Me and your father would really like to visit you guys.”

“Oh thank god,” Dean blurted out, flooded with relief. He had immediately tensed after hearing the words: ‘Me and your father’.

“What?”

“Oh, uh, never mind,” Dean said, quickly backpedaling. “Um, why do you guys wanna visit? I mean I get why _you_ wanna visit. But Dad… he didn’t really take too kindly to Cas the last time he met him.”

“Your father hasn’t spent enough time with Castiel to even _know_ him. And we haven’t even been to your house yet! You guys are getting married and I still haven’t been invited to your home. Do you know what that does to me as a mother?”

Why were mom’s so good at guilting? His mother could get him to do _anything_ with that ‘not angry, just disappointed’ look alone.

Dean sighed. “So when were you thinking about coming up?”

“In two weeks? I mean if that’s okay with you guys, of course. And I really think your father will warm up to Cas if he gets to spend some time with him.”

“Hm,” Dean grunted disbelievingly. “I don’t know about that. But I would like to see you, so… see you in two weeks, mom.”

Dean grinned while Mary made an exciting squealing noise that Dean didn’t think he had _ever_ heard come out of his mother. “I can’t wait to you see you two again! It’s been months.”

Dean chuckled softly, amused by his mother’s excitement. “Oh! Cas said to tell you that some video about a lion, or a cat… I don’t know he liked something about animal friends. He said it was heartwarming.”

“Aw, he’s such a sweetheart. Is he there? Pass him the phone I want to tell him about this article I read.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Nah, he’s at some sort of history teacher convention thing in Topeka for the weekend.”

She made a small ‘aw’ of disappoint that her best bud Cas wasn’t around. Which Dean couldn’t help but laugh at.

“I swear to god you’re more in love with Cas than I am, mom.”

“Well he is pretty cute. You know I’ve always had a thing for big blue eyes.”

“Mom,” Dean groaned, burying his face in his hand again.

“And that little ass. You just wanna pinch it!”

 _“Mom,”_ Dean’s groan was even more exasperated as his cheeks heated behind his hand. Mary just laughed on the other end, obviously loving embarrassing her son. “I’m about to hang up on you.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop. Actually I should probably get going. I’m meeting up with some of the ladies tonight. We’re going to a strip club. Have you ever been to one? Those boys really know how to move, let me tell you.”

“Mom. You _have_ to stop.” Dean really didn’t wanna find out what else he had in common with his mother. For fucks sake she probably had a priest kink too.

“Alright, alright! I’m going. See you soon, Dean.”

“See ya soon, mom.” He shut the phone off with a smile resting on his face despite his mother’s antics.

He leaned forward to rest his forearms across his knees, looking around their backyard and tapping the phone on his chin as he thought. So, they couldn’t do the wedding in the backyard.

A grin spread over his face when he remembered he knew someone who actually owned a plot of land.

But first things first, he had to let Cas know his parents were gonna be spending a weekend with them. How many fuckin’ calls was he gonna make today? Seriously, all those radiation waves or airwaves or whatever comes out of a phone right next to his head were probably giving him cancer.   
  


Dean should never be left alone.

 _Especially_ when he was trying to plan something, and getting nervous about it. Because he had to do things when he was nervous. He could not just sit still.

So really, it was Cas’s fault that the house (more specifically the living room) was filled with flowers, pamphlets for caterers, the business card for the bakery that had made his Uncle Bobby and Aunt Jody’s cake. Oh, and the bear with the poked out eye. He’d gone back for it. Because he was weak.

Oh god he had even gotten a groupon for dance lessons. Whyyyyyyy? Why did he do this to himself?

And he’d written Cas a letter.

Fuck. No. He couldn’t do this. Valentine’s Day was stupid. It was so insanely stupid. He was just gonna tell Cas he forgot and hide all this shit in the spare room until he found time to burn it.

He grabbed the demented teddy bear and hurried up the stairs, skipping a step in his rush and tripping down the entire flight of wooden stairs.

“Oh _fuck_ that really hurt,” he wheezed from his heap on the floor. He started to sit up slowly, gasping in pain when he tried to put pressure on his left arm. He held his arm up for inspection and almost threw up at the sight. The bone had very visibly shifted under the skin and was most definitely in more than one piece. “Oh god. Yeah, that’s broken.”

He got up carefully, feeling slightly light headed as he did. Left alone for two days and he breaks his fuckin’ arm. Cas was gonna kill him. Ugh, and now he wasn’t gonna have time to move all this shit out of the living room. Maybe...

“No, no. Hospital. Hospital now, Valentine’s shit later,” he said to himself, avoiding looking at his arm at all costs.

He grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter but then thought better of it, yanking the phone out of the cradle and dialing Charlie’s number.

“Sup, bitch?” Charlie greeted.

“Heyyy, Charlie, do you think you could drive me to the hospital real quick?” Dean asked, his voice going up a few octaves as he tried to play it cool. And _god_ his arm really fuckin’ hurt.

“What?!” Charlie shrieked. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“I broke my arm. Charlie. Can you please drive me to the hospital?”

“Yeah, yeah! Of course! I’m on my way. Um, stay on the phone with me okay? You’re gonna be fine. Totally cool. Don’t close your eyes, Dean!”

He should’ve called Dorothy. Charlie was the opposite of cool under pressure. “I’m fine, Charlie. I’ve broken a bone before it’s really not a big deal.”

“Dean, you shut your mouth. This _is_ a big deal and I am going to be here for you every step of the way since Cas isn’t there. Alright? You don’t need to be brave. I got you, Dean. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

“Oh my god. You know, I can just drive myself actually. It’s fine, I’ll drive myself.”

“Dean!” Charlie shouted, the sound of an engine roaring in the background. “If you try to drive yourself I am going to have Dorothy impound your car.”

Dean immediately released his keys. Fuckin’ Charlie and her cop girlfriend. “Fine. Just get here quick. I’m hanging up now, I didn’t die, just hung up.”

He hung up and went to wait out on the front porch. He really hoped he could get this thing all bandaged up before Cas got home.

Charlie’s little yellow bug squealed to a stop in front of his house a short while later. She had most definitely broken a few traffic laws in order to get there that quickly. Dean slid into the passenger seat, buckling himself in with his right hand.

“Oh god.” Charlie turned a pale green color as she took in his arm. “That’s really bad, Dean.”

“Charlie, just drive.”

Dean was just focusing on his breathing and not looking at his arm. When Dean got sick, he often thought he was on his deathbed. When he got hurt, however, he was strangely calm. His arm wasn’t throat cancer disguised as a cold, it was just a broken arm.

Charlie tore off down the road like Dean was having a heart attack, not like he had just fallen down a flight of stairs and broken his arm being a clumsy idiot.

“Have you called Cas yet?” Charlie asked, her face was all scrunched up with panic, she kinda looked like a badger. And her already high voice was reaching squeal territory.

“Nah I figured I’d just let him have fun, I don’t wanna worry him. It’s not like I’m dying.”

“You might be, Dean! You might be!” Charlie was beginning to look deranged, a thin sheen of sweat over her forehead, red hair sticking to it and hands white knuckled on her steering wheel.

“What?! Charlie, I’m not dying, calm down.”

“Oh god, what if you are though?” Charlie started to tear up then, her whole face twisting as she held back a sob. “Dean what I am supposed to do if you die? What is _Cas_ supposed to do? I think I had a cousin who died like this. He got ganggreen when they gave him bad blood.”

“Charlie I’m not going to die!” Dean exclaimed, his own voice rising a few octaves.

“You need to call Cas!” She screamed back.

“No! He’s just gonna worry!”

“Dean if you don’t call him I’m going to!”

“Charlie do not-”

“I’m doing it!” She held her phone to her ear, leaning away when Dean tried to snatch it out of her hands. “Stop doing that I’m going to crash! Dean! Dean stop!”

“Just give me the phone!”

“No!”

Dean made one last attempt to snatch the phone away from Charlie, the car swerving slightly as she swatted him away.

“Dean I swear to- Cas! Hey, hey, everything’s um… no it’s not okay, Dean’s hurt-”

“I am FINE!” Dean shouted. “CAS DO NOT LEAVE YOUR NERD CONVENTION I AM _FINE!”_

“NO HE’S NOT!” Charlie screamed back. “His arm’s about to fall off and he’s gonna get ganggreen and I cannot live without you Dean! You keep your eyes open!”

“Charlie give me the damn phone!” Dean shouted, reaching for it again.

They grappled for a minute before the phone flew out of Charlie’s hand and straight out the open window.

“My phone!” Charlie gasped, before smacking Dean hard on the arm.

“Ow! Ow! Ow! That’s my broken arm, Charlie!” Dean cried, wincing in pain.

“You threw my phone out the window!”

“You could’ve just given it to me! Then this wouldn’t have happened. This is _your_ fault.”

Charlie groaned loudly and Dean whined, banging his head against the headrest.

“Charlieeee! Cas is gonna think I’m dying or something!”

Charlie swiveled her head to look at him with tearful eyes. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry.”

Dean just groaned and used his good hand to rub his fingers into his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut.

They pulled up in front of Lawrence Memorial a few minutes later. Charlie kept her arm on Dean’s back even though Dean kept telling her he was fine.

It was all a whirl in his memory after that. At some point Charlie informed him that she had borrowed the hospital phone to call Cas and let him know that he had only broken his arm and he wasn’t actually dying. Dean was also pretty sure that Charlie had told the nurses she was his sister so she could stay with him.

The doctors and nurses actually worked pretty quickly, giving him a sedative before setting his bone and applying a cast to his arm. The doctor was still applying the last strips of plaster when Dean heard some commotion.

“Father! Father, you can’t go in there!”

“No I- I’m not actually a priest. It’s a long story, but my fiance’s in there. He broke his arm because he’s an _idiot_ and I just- I need to go see him so-”

Oh fuck.

Cas came bursting into the room then, obviously told their location by Charlie, trench coat flapping behind him and priest outfit on underneath it.

Dean hung his head and slapped a palm over his face. “Cas… why are you dressed like a priest?” He raised his head to look at Cas through his fingers, who was looking officially flustered.

“I… it’s Valentine’s Day,” Cas whispered, like that should explain it as he played uncomfortably with the sleeves of his trench coat. “I was coming home early to surprise you but-” Cas huffed out a frustrated breath and strode forward to smack Dean’s good shoulder. “You promised me you were going to do your best not to get hurt ever again!”

The doctor had stopped what she was doing, sharing an awkward look with Charlie. “Um… I’ll be back in a few minutes, I need to get some more plaster strips. Don’t move your arm!” The doctor bolted out of the room and Charlie stood then too.

“Yeah, I’m gonna-” She hooked a thumb at the door before scrambling out into the hallway.

“Dean…” Cas’s hands balled into fists at his side and he looked like he very much wanted to smack Dean again but just flopped down on Charlie’s vacated seat, burying his face in his hands. His hands fell away from his face as he jabbed a finger at Dean and bit out sternly, “Don’t do shit like this again!”

“Cas,” Dean sighed, patting the spot on the hospital bed next to him. “Come sit with me, baby.”

Cas got up stiffly and sat down on Dean’s good side. He wrapped an arm tight around Dean’s middle and buried his face in Dean’s neck. “I leave you alone for two days and you break your goddamn arm.” He sighed, the warm air of his breath heating Dean’s skin. He wrapped his good arm around Cas, massaging circles between his shoulder blades. “How the hell did you even do this?”

“I fell down the stairs,” Dean admitted.

Cas raised his head to squint at him. “You fell down the stairs?” He repeated back dubiously.

“Yeah well I was kinda… I should explain what you’re gonna find in the living room when we get back home.” Dean looked away from Cas’s eyes then, staring at a grass stain on the knee of his jeans as he felt his cheeks heat. “Okay well there’s like a million different kinds of flowers ‘cause I have absolutely no idea what kinda flowers you like. And a groupon for dance lessons- for the wedding! Not ‘cause I wanna learn how to pop and lock or something. I just figured we might wanna learn how to do something besides shuffle to the music. _Anyway,_ there’s also a bunch of pamphlets from caterers that looked cool and the card for the baker that did my Uncle Bobby and Aunt Jody’s cake. And… okay well this one I got in the middle of the night at Walmart. I got a teddy bear that’s eye had fallen out. Don’t ask me why, the thing was just calling to me. You know, it’s probably possessed. You might wanna keep that priest costume on when you handle it.”

“Dean-”

“No that’s not even the worst of it,” Dean cut him off, still staring at the knee of his jeans. “I talked to my Uncle Bobby, he owns an old scrap yard. He used to fix cars before he retired. Anyway he’s got a pretty decent plot of land- our backyard is way too small for a wedding, I measured it, well, kind of. But I asked if we could have the wedding there and he said yes so, we got a location to put on the invitations now. I mean it’s kind of… well it’s literally a scrap yard. But Bobby told me I can move whatever I want so… And I wrote you a letter. It’s on the coffee table.”

“You _really_ ramble when you’re nervous don’t you?”

“I don’t know I thought I was pretty concise.” Dean finally glanced up at Cas with a grin.

Cas returned his grin, huffing out a laugh and shaking his head. “Not concise.” He ran his thumb over Dean’s jaw. “So, you tried to be romantic huh, Winchester?”

“I tried,” Dean sighed.

Cas laughed again, leaning into press a gentle kiss to Dean’s lips. “Well I can’t wait to read this letter you wrote and watch you blush. We might have to burn this bear though.”

“That might be for the best,” Dean agreed, leaning again to urge their mouths together in a slower kiss, sliding his tongue into Cas’s mouth to taste him with slow strokes. Cas’s hand moved to hold the side of his face, fingertips reaching into his hair. “I missed you,” Dean breathed out, catching his lips in another kiss.

Cas hummed against his lips before pulling away. “I missed you too.”

Wide blue eyes flicked over Dean’s face before he ran the tip of his finger down the bridge of Dean’s nose.

“Your freckles got darker,” Cas noted, the corner of his mouth pulled up.

“It took me a while to measure the backyard,” Dean replied with a grin.

Cas’s eyes drifted back over to his half-casted arm, a shadow passing over his expression before he rested his forehead against Dean’s shoulder. “Dean, I need you. And I know that you’re okay, and it’s just a broken bone. But…” He lifted his head to catch Dean’s eye, his expression pleading. “I need you. So I’m not kidding when I say don’t do shit like this again.”

Dean’s eyebrows pulled up in the middle and he pulled Cas into his chest with his good arm, tucking his chin over Cas’s shaggy mess of hair. “And I’m not kidding when I say I’m not going anywhere. I could’ve fallen down _ten_ flights of stairs and I’d bet you anything I’d get up pretty much fine. I’m kinda lucky when it comes to life and death shit.”

Cas grumbled and held onto Dean a little tighter.

“And hey, at least it’s only my left arm. I still got my good hand. Which I’d say is pretty lucky for the both of us.”

Cas smacked him in the stomach and Dean continued to grin.

“Come ooon, Cas,” Dean whined, running his fingers lightly over Cas’s ribs, where he knew he was ticklish. Cas refused to unstick his pouty face from Dean’s chest so Dean really wasn’t left with any option other than to tickle a smile out of him.

A giggle that _no one_ would ever believe could come from Cas bubbled out of his throat as he squirmed. He was wheezing with that big gummy smile as moved away from Dean, grabbing his hand to make him stop. He took a few breaths and tried to look at Dean seriously but his lips kept wobbling. “Dean.”

“Father,” Dean retorted, his own grin wobbling.

Cas blushed and hid his face behind his hands as he laughed. “Everyone thought I was actually a priest, Dean. I’m going to hell. A woman in the waiting room asked me to bless her.”

“Did you?” Dean asked around his own laughter.

Cas lowered his hands, looking guilty.

Dean erupted into raucous laughter, throwing his head back. “Cas you don’t even know how to do a hail mary! How did you bless this poor woman?”

“I said: In the name of the Father, the sun, and baby Jesus, may you be healed. And then I did this.” Cas opened his hand in Dean’s face the way you’d do if you were throwing glitter on someone.

“You are going to hell,” Dean affirmed, managing to keep a straight face until Cas burst into laughter.

“You want to know what she said to me afterwards?” Cas wheezed.

“Yes. Always.”

“She said: Hm… that was… um, okay. Thank you?”

“Oh my god, Cas.”

“I know.”

Dean’s gaze roamed slowly back over Cas in that priest outfit, chewing on his lip a little bit. “That’s a pretty good Valentine’s Day present. As soon as I get this arm all casted up and we get outta here, we’re gonna have some kinky priest sex.”

That mischievous grin that Dean was growing more and more familiar with spread over dry pink lips. Cas leaned in closer to Dean, nose sliding over the side of Dean’s and hot breath making his lips tingle. “Don’t think just ‘cause your arm is broken I’m gonna be gentle.”

A low sound spilled out of Dean and he took in a shaky breath.

There was a sharp rap on the door then and the perky doctor poked her head in, dark curls bouncing slightly with the movement. “Think I can get back in here to finish up your cast now?”

“Oh, yeah, definitely,” Dean blurted out. “Sorry.”

“Oh don’t worry about it.” She waved him off, shutting the door behind herself as she entered and rolling a short stool over in front of Dean that she took a seat on as she picked up where she had left off on his cast. “I deal with worried husbands and wives pretty much every day of the week. As long as you don’t start yelling and getting in my face, we’re good.”

“I wouldn’t do that,” Cas assured her, folding his trench coat a little more securely over himself in a poor attempt to cover the priest outfit.

Fuck, that priest outfit was so ridiculously hot on Cas.

‘You know what it’d look even better on?’

Stop trying to make a comeback. I like to think I’ve become slightly less of a strange person over the past few months.

‘On the floor! Heh. Get it? Bangin’.’

Jesus Christ on a goddamn waterbed his brain was a child. He was kinda funny though. Although he was also wrong this time. That priest outfit could not possibly look better on anyone or anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by Walmart, a really creepy place to hang out at three in the morning. 
> 
> And don't you all worry my children, much kinky priest sex to be had next chapter, sorry I had to leave it hangin' like that, if I had put the Valentine's Day/Priest sex into this chapter it would've ended up being like over 8000 words. Which even for me is just too long of a chapter. 
> 
> I hope all you magical flower children know how amazing and beautiful and strong you are. Someone out there needs you too. <3 (Me, I need you.)


	47. Chapter 47

“Oh… wow!” Cas’s eyes were far too wide for that to actually be a genuine smile. 

“I was planning on burning it all but then…” Dean held up his casted arm. “I kinda fell down the stairs and broke my arm.” He surveyed the crowded room with a sigh. 

A laugh burst out of Castiel as his eyes caught on the one-eyed teddy bear, big, dorky, gummy smile spread across his face as he snatched it up. He held it up to his ear, eyes flicking up to Dean. “Dean…” He pulled the bear away to stare at it with a look of mock-horror. “It told me to kill you! I think it really is possessed. Oh wait.” He held the bear to his ear again, nodding. “It actually told me to  _ kiss _ you.”

He grinned and Dean slapped a palm over his eyes as he laughed. “You’re literally the biggest dork in the world.”

Cas pushed the one-eyed bear’s paws against Dean’s throat to pretend to strangle him. “Keep makin’ fun of me, Winchester, I think Solange would really like to throttle you.”

“Solange?!” Dean wheezed, tears stinging at his eyes he was laughing so hard.

“Alright, enough Solange.” Cas flung the bear to the side, stepping closer and wrapping large hands around Dean’s hips. Despite the heavier than usual lines under Cas’s eyes and the rumpled priest outfit, Cas had a warm glow to him. Gentle eyes roamed around Dean’s face and a small smile pulled up Cas’s chapped lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, you gigantic fucking dork.” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s neck, stepping between Cas’s legs so their chests brushed with every breath they took. Cas pressed his forehead into Dean’s, shutting his eyes and exhaling a warm breath across Dean’s lips, winding his arms more firmly around Dean’s waist. 

Dean dropped a soft kiss to Cas’s lips, a hum of contentment buzzing on his lips. “Wanna hear what I’m gonna have you do to me in this outfit?” Cas breathed out, kissing Dean again, a slight smirk twisting his lips. 

“Mhmm,” Dean hummed, urging their mouths together in a slower kiss, working his tongue into Cas’s mouth to run slowly over the roof of his mouth. 

“First,” Castiel spoke between smacks of their lips, slender fingers working their way under the hem of Dean’s t-shirt, “you’re gonna get on your knees, and you’re gonna blow me.” He bit at Dean’s bottom lip before running the tip of his tongue across it. “Then, you’re gonna take the sparkly butt plug out of my ass, and you’re gonna eat me out.” A shuddering breath pushed out of Cas, a shiver running through his whole body as he pulled Dean closer to him. “And then I’m gonna get down on my hands and knees, like a good little priest, and you’re gonna  _ fuck _ me until I come again, shouting your name.”

He could feel Cas’s grin against his lips as his hand dipped into Dean’s jeans, stroking the hardness he found there. 

“Maybe you should tie me up too, since it’s a special occasion, Valentine’s Day and all. And I don’t think I can tie  _ you _ up with your broken arm.”

Dean moaned against Cas’s lips, flicking his tongue out to taste them and palming Cas’s ass through his slacks. A little laugh bubbled out of Cas and he stroked Dean a little harder. 

“Like that idea, huh?” 

“Fuck yes I do,” Dean groaned, pushing him back towards the stairs. They stumbled up the creaky steps, obviously not learning the lesson that Dean’s broken arm was meant to teach them and almost tripping multiple times. 

They stumbled into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them to keep Spork out. Dean manhandled Cas up onto the bed, climbing up with him and straddling his lap. A wide smile stretched Cas’s lips as his hands ran up Dean’s thighs. Dean took hold of his hands, leaning forward to pin them above his head and Cas’s smile only widened. 

“So,” Dean whispered against Cas’s lips. “Wanna get tied up... Father?” 

A moan shuddered out of Cas, eyelids fluttering. “Fuck yes.”

Dean couldn’t help but grin as he flicked his tongue out to taste Cas’s bottom lip, pulling another little moan from him as his did so. “I don’t think priests say fuck. Are you a naughty priest, Cas?” 

Cas caught Dean’s lower lip between his teeth, dark eyes finding Dean's. He bit down kinda hard before letting the lip slip through his teeth and placing a gentle kiss onto Dean’s stinging lip. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. Don’t move.” 

He released Cas’s hands, pleased to find that he didn’t move one muscle as Dean dismounted him to go grab a tie out of the closet. He grabbed the dark blue one that Cas seemed to favor, re-straddling his fiance and tying it around his wrists before looping that around one of the bars of their headboard.

“You know… you tied up in that priest outfit might be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Cas’s grin stretched into a full on smirk as he shifted his hips slightly. “Well then why don’t you  _ fuck  _ me tied up in this priest outfit?”

“We’ll get to that,” Dean promised with a grin of his own, undoing Cas’s pants, mouth watering when he saw that he’d decided to go commando. He pulled out Cas’s pretty cock, pearly beads dripping from the red tip that he dipped his thumb into, watching Cas twitch and writhe as he worked into a hard and fast rhythm. 

_ “Oh,”  _ Cas moaned, throwing his head back against the pillows and straining slightly against the tie around his wrists. Dean continued to jerk him off with an almost punishing rhythm, nothing gentle about it. Cas was gasping and thrusting shallowly into his fist, shudders running through him. 

A flush quickly spread over him, eyebrows pinching and mouth screwed open as high sounds and whimpers continued to spill out of him. Cas was  _ always  _ in charge, and something about the role reversal was seriously doing it for him. Cas was completely vulnerable underneath him, legs trapped between his thighs and arms pinned above his head. 

_ “Ahh,  _ yeah, oh fuck,  _ Dean, ah yeahh,”  _ Cas cried out, back arching up against the bed and thrusting into Dean’s hand as much as he could with his restricted movements. 

Another little gasping moan rattled out of him and Dean stopped stroking the heavy cock in his hand, squeezing the base to stave off Cas’s impending orgasm before releasing him. 

Cas whined, fixing Dean with an annoyed stare. “Dean.” 

Dean grinned and started undoing the buttons on Cas’s rumpled black button down, unbuttoning them all the way up to that white collar and leaving it there. He circled his thumbs over Cas’s nipples, pulling another little sound out him. He bent over to close his mouth around a peaked nipple, Cas arching up towards him. 

“I hate it when you start teasing,” Cas gasped. 

Dean chuckled, dark eyes raising to meet Cas’s. “I know, you hate getting a taste of your own medicine.” He flicked his tongue slowly over the pink bud, watching Cas try to school his features but unable to stop the flutter of his eyelids. 

He sat back to peel off his t-shirt, it got caught on his cast for a moment, which was definitely not sexy, and Cas laughed at him for it, telling him it was his fault he had the cast in the first place. Which, falling down the stairs isn’t exactly his ‘fault’. Cas is just a jackass. 

Cas’s laugh was cut off when Dean yanked his slacks down around his knees, flipping him, the tie around his wrists twisting easily with the movement.

An appreciative little hum rumbled through Cas. “I fucking love it when you get all worked up.”

Dean nipped at Cas’s ass, pulling out his ridiculous,  _ sparkly _ butt plug before giving his ass a sharp slap. It was a very slappable ass. He lapped at Cas’s hole before pushing his tongue past that tight ring of muscle. 

Another debauched moan rolled out of Cas as his knees spread further, sinking deeper into the mattress. He ate Cas out thoroughly and languidly, tongue stroking his insides and hands groping that tight little ass. He kept his tongue buried inside of Cas’s hole until each pass of his tongue made Cas’s whole body shudder as he gasped and sweated.

“Dean, please,” Cas begged, rocking back against him, sweat curling the hairs at the nape of his neck.

He huffed out a small laugh even though he was sweating himself, licking a stripe up Cas’s ass, another moan falling out of pretty pink lips, this time muffled by the mattress he had pressed his face into. “You really hate being teased huh?” 

“Dean I swear to fucking god if you don’t fucking fuck me I’m gonna… fuck. I don’t know, but I’ll figure something out!” Cas warned,  _ very _ threateningly. 

A dirty laugh rolled out of Dean as he undid the fastening of his jeans, belt buckle clacking as he got his cock out and slicked up with lube. “Definitely a naughty little priest,” Dean teased, pushing into Cas with shallow thrusts, just a few inches deep before pulling out, pushing back in deeper on the next thrust.  

“Dean, I said  _ fuck  _ me, not ‘continue teasing me’.” He shoved his hips back, burying Dean in all that tight heat. 

“Don’t air quote while we’re fucking,” Dean gasped out, Cas’s sudden movement taking him by surprise. 

“We weren’t really fucking yet, were we?” Cas snarked back breathlessly, continuing to rock into him as Dean found a hard rhythm that he knew Cas would love.  _ “Ohhh,  _ yeah right there.” 

Dean snapped his hips forward with more force, punching a high sound out of Cas. He pulled Cas further into his lap, reaching around to stroke his weeping cock as Cas continued to pant and groan with the side of his face smashed into the mattress. “Uh,  _ fuck,  _ baby you always feel so good.”   


“That’s-  _ unh- Father,  _ to you, sweet-  _ uh fuck-  _ sweet child of God,” Cas finally got out.

He couldn’t help but laugh in response. “I’m starting to think you just have a daddy kink,  _ Father.”  _

A deep moan rumbled through Cas. “Yeah, maybe.”

“Sweet child of God though? I think I found  _ my _ new kink. I’m gonna make you call me that every time we have sex now.” 

Cas buried his entire face in the mattress as a laugh shook his shoulders, and  _ oh  _ that felt really fucking good wrapped and vibrating around his dick. He needed to make Cas laugh when they were fucking more often. “I’m trying to say things that a priest would say!” 

Dean smiled wide and stroked Cas a little rougher, bending forward to nip and lick at his ear. “And you’re doing a  _ great _ job, Father.” 

“I know you’re being sarcastic but that whole ‘Father’ thing is seriously doing it for me,” Cas breathed out, a whimper escaping him as Dean canted his hips, tagging his prostate every time he slammed inside of him. “Fuck, Dean I’m really not gonna last.” 

“Thank god,” Dean moaned. “I seriously can’t keep my shit together when you put the priest outfit on. We’re lucky I didn’t come in my jeans when I saw you in the hospital.”

Cas’s cock was hot in his hand, wet with precome and so fucking hard you could pound nails with it. He sped up the rough strokes, a high cry spilling out of Cas, eyebrows pinching and eyes squeezed shut. 

“Are you gonna come now, Father?” Dean asked, dropping his voice down low, right in Cas’s ear. 

Hot come spilled over his fingers as Cas came with a shout, twitching and shuddering beneath him. 

“Oh god,” Dean moaned, burying himself inside Cas as he came, mouth screwed open.  _ “Ohhh.”  _

Dean was still trying to catch his breath as he pulled out of Cas, leaning over him to undo the tie around his wrists. Cas just flopped onto his back, inspecting the red marks on his wrists with a grin. Dean laid out beside him, kicking his pants off completely and tossing them in the corner, making a mental note to put them in the laundry bin later. Cas’s shirt and slacks quickly followed Dean’s to the corner of their room. 

“Wanna go get something to eat?” Dean asked suddenly. 

Cas laughed, watching Dean with an amused glint in his eyes. “Dean Winchester, are you always hungry?” 

“Yes I am, Castiel Novak,” Dean retorted like the smartass he was. He rolled onto his side, planting kisses along Cas’s neck. “Let’s go get food. I don’t wanna cook and I don’t want you to burn out house down.”

“Fine,” Cas groaned with a smile, threading his fingers through Dean’s hair to pull him up for a real kiss.   
  


~~~

 

“This is why I hate Valentine’s Day, Cas,” Dean ranted, waving his chopsticks around. “All the decent restaurants are booked with sappy fucks and the only place left to get food from is-” He glanced at the box of chow mein in his hand but didn’t see the name of the restaurant. “Whatever place we got this from.”

“It’s not bad.” Cas leaned back into the leather bench seat of the impala, kicking his booted feet up onto the dashboard. They had gone from restaurant to restaurant in search of a decent place with an open table. They couldn’t find one but there was a chinese restaurant between a laundromat and a gas station, and they were starving. 

The blue glow of the large Chevron sign buzzed on their right. They had climbed back into the car and just started shoveling food into their mouths instead of waiting until they got home. 

Dean leaned back, propping his feet up on the dash as well and kicking Cas’s off as he did. 

“Hey!”

“Hey yourself, no feet on my dash.”

Cas narrowed his eyes and crossed his ankles directly overtop of Dean’s, shoving a mouthful of noodles into his mouth with a grin and a chuckled, “Loophole.”

Dean glared at Cas’s feet that were  _ technically  _ not on his dash. “I want a divorce.”

“Well I hope you know that I’ll be taking 90% of our lube, and you’re only allowed to visit Spork on the weekends under my supervision.”

“I only get to keep 10% of the lube?” Dean looked up at the ceiling, fighting to keep his smile in check as he pretended to think. “Alright, I guess I’ll wait another 50 years before divorcing you and starting my collection of naked mole rats.”

He met Cas’s eye again, grinning as Cas broke into laughter that gave him that big gummy smile, crinkling his eyes. He wiped at his eyes, taking a shaky breath before schooling his features. “Well I’m gonna become a homeless drifter. I’ll ride the trains and sing folk songs about my lost love to anyone who will listen.” 

Dean’s head tipped back against his seat, chow mein forgotten in his lap as a loud laugh burst out of him. “Who’s your lost love?”

“Solange,” Cas wheezed out around his wobbling grin.

Raucous laughter shook Dean's shoulders as he tipped to the side, pressing his forehead into Cas’s shoulder. “Oh of course, Solange, the possessed, one-eyed bear.”

“Solange, high powered business executive who had a tragic accident and lost use of her right eye. Castiel, sexy secretary who wins Solange’s heart, and eventually her hand in marriage. Dean, Castiel’s homosexual lover/mistress.  _ The Movie.” _

Castiel announced this all in a very dramatic ‘trailer voice’. It was a while after that before Dean finally swallowed down his laughter, breath evening out. “So your dream role is sexy secretary?” Dean propped chin on Cas’s shoulder so he could see him properly. 

“Only if I got to wear a mini-skirt and a shirt that really accentuated my cleavage,” Cas responded after swallowing another bite of bad chinese, not missing a beat and sending Dean into another fit of laughter.    
  


~~~   
  


“Dean, it’s your  _ parents.  _ They can’t sleep on an air mattress!” 

“Cas, trust me. My dad won’t wanna take our bed. He’ll be weirded out by all our gay cooties.”

Cas huffed out an annoyed little sigh, fixing Dean with a flat look. “I think he’d rather sleep in a real bed, ‘gay cooties’ or not.” 

“Are air quotes the only hand gesture you know?” Dean asked casually, stooping down to plug in the air mattress, the pump roaring to life as it filled with air and drowning out Cas’s witty retort. 

He straightened back up to find Cas wearing his bitch face with his arms folded over his chest, hip cocked out to the side, the human embodiment of sass. 

“It’s a thick one!” Dean exclaimed, gesturing at the large air mattress blowing up at their feet.

Cas just raised an eyebrow. 

“Fine!” Dean groaned, throwing his arms into the air. “I’ll ask if they want our bed for the weekend. But I’m telling you, my dad’s not gonna take it.”

Cas smiled, walking around the air mattress to smack his lips into Dean’s cheek. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean grumbled. “Go grab sheets and pillows outta the closet.”

There wasn’t anything in the spare room beside the now neatly made, extra thick, air mattress. Neither of them really wanted or needed an office, preferring to do their work on the couch or the kitchen, or in bed. Cas came in here to do yoga sometimes, usually Dean followed and they ended up making out and stumbling back into their own room. 

It kinda looked sad like this, with just the lone air mattress. He hoped his parents wouldn’t mind too much. 

Then again, these were the people that had floral print on their furniture for a good two decades. So… they probably didn’t give two shits about the decor. Or at least they had no right to judge it.

Dean could smell something starting to burn downstairs and decided he should probably step in so Cas didn’t destroy dinner. He flew down the steps, slipping in his socks as he skidded into the kitchen. 

“What’s burning?” 

Cas spun to meet him with a guilty look. “I dropped a dishrag on the stovetop. The chicken is fine though! And I didn’t touch the vegetables.” 

He peered around Cas and into the sink to find a blackened rag. “I’m startin’ to think you just like lightin’ stuff on fire.” 

Cas rolled his eyes and grabbed plates out of the cupboard to set the table. Dean took over cooking, there really wasn’t much to do besides make sure not to burn anything. Cas set the entire table, looked at it for a moment, and then started rearranging the silverware. Dean thought he should probably say something when Cas started trying to fold the napkins into swans. He didn’t know how to do it and they looked like shit.

“You know my mom’s in love with you, right?” 

Cas sat down heavily in a chair, dropping the wadded up napkin. “It’s not your mother I’m worried about. I don’t think your father likes me very much.”

“‘Course he doesn’t, you’re a man.” He left his spot beside the stovetop to pull out Cas’s chair a little further, situating himself across Cas’s thighs and throwing an arm around his shoulders. “You already knew he was a dick. And he’s not gonna try to beat you up or anything. So what’re you worrying about, baby?” 

Cas met his furrowed brows with a somewhat shy gaze of his own. “I  _ want _ him to like me.” 

“Because…?”   


“Because he’s your father, Dean. And I’m marrying you, which makes him my father in law. I’ve never had anything that resembles a father, and I know your dad isn’t mine, I just-” Cas sighed. “I just want him to like me.”

“Oh. So this is about your daddy issues?” 

“Dean,” Cas chastised. “I don’t have ‘daddy issues’.” 

“Mmm, yeah you do.” 

“Alright, I may have a few 'Daddy issues'. But so do you! And this is not about that. This is just me wanting your father to like me. It has nothing to do with my own issues.” 

Dean sighed. “You are such a stubborn bastard.” He caught Cas’s chin, dropping a gentle kiss to chapped lips. “You’re beautiful.” He kissed him again. “And smart as a whip.” Another kiss. “With a weird-ass sense of humor.” Another kiss. “And a gigantic heart.” Another kiss. “And you read textbooks for fun, which I hope you know impresses the hell out of me and just confirms how ridiculously out of my league you are.” Another kiss. “You don’t know how to shut up during movies.” Another kiss. “And you name teddy bears ridiculous things like Solange.” He kissed him a little longer.

“What are you doing?” Cas asked softly, gentle smile playing at his lips and curiosity lighting up the deep blue of his eyes. 

“I’m telling you everything I like and love about you to cushion the blow when my dad’s an asshole.” 

“Sweet  _ and _ pessimistic, how very  _ you,”  _ Cas teased, eyes crinkling at the corners. 

“I know my dad, Cas.” 

“Well I’m gonna be optimistic about this one. I’m very likable,” Cas informed him seriously. Dean’s smile widened as his gaze roamed over Cas’s serious wide eyes. 

“You are very likable,” Dean agreed, ruffling Cas’s combed hair before Cas had a chance to duck out of the way. 

“Dean!” Cas shoved Dean out of his lap, hands flying to his hair as he tried in vain to flatten it. 

Dean just chuckled and went to check on the food. “You shoulda seen it comin’, Cas. I do it  _ every _ time you try to comb your hair down. You’d think you’d learn.” 

“I’m optimistic,” Cas grumbled, shooting Dean a glare as he continued to fuss with his hair. “Ugh, I’m never gonna get it as neat as it was. Klyanus', ya budu pokhoronen s besporyadochnyy volosami.”

An amused smile rested on Dean’s face as he listened to Cas grumble (most likely about his hair) in russian. He was pulling the chicken off of the stove and placing it on a plate in the oven to keep it warm when the doorbell rang, followed by a series of rapid knocks. Dean’s stomach flipped as he shut the oven door and straightened up. 

“Do I look okay?” Cas asked abruptly, eyes wide with fear. Dean took in the slightly faded, ‘Save the Bees!’ t-shirt, the hole-less jeans and rainbow striped socks. 

Dean breathed in a bit of a nervous breath himself before before ruffling Cas’s hair one more time for good measure. “You look great, Cas.”

Cas smacked his hand away and hurried off to get the door, Dean falling into step beside him, baring his teeth too wide for his smile to look like anything besides an anxious mess as Cas flung the door open to reveal his parents on their front porch. Mary with a wide excited smile and John with a painfully polite one that Dean was a thousand percent sure Mary threatened onto him. 

“Dean! Castiel!” 

Mary charged forward to wrap them both in a tight hug. Dean softened a little, feeling some of the nerves eating away at his stomach settle. “Hey, mom.”

“Hello, Mary.”

She pulled back to get a good look at the both of them, frowning when she saw Dean’s arm. “Dean! What happened to your arm?”

“Oh, uh, I fell down the stairs.” 

“Oh my god, Dean.” Mary’s hand came to rest over her heart, eyes wide on Dean’s cast. 

“Mom, it’s fine, it’s just my arm and few bruises that’ve already healed. And I should get this stupid cast off in a month, so… I’m fine.”

Mary exhaled a huff of air through her nose and fixed Dean with a slightly annoyed look. “You need to be more careful. You’re not a young man anymore.” 

With that she pushed past Dean and into the house. “What the hell does that mean?” Dean exclaimed. “I’m not _old._ _You’re_ old.”

Mary raised her eyebrows and Dean swallowed. 

“Just kidding your 29 forever, mom,” Dean corrected quickly, apologetic grimace twisting his mouth. 

“That’s more like it. Now say hi to your father and give us a tour.”

Dean spun on his heel again to face his dad. “Hey, Dad.” 

“Nice to see ya, son. Thanks for inviting us for the weekend.” 

The words might have warmed Dean a little more if they didn’t sound so utterly forced. He knew the trip had definitely been his mother’s idea, but now he was wondering if this had been a fight that John had lost. They got everyone inside, shutting the front door. 

“So, we can show you where you’ll be sleeping first,” Dean offered, heading towards the stairs.

Cas led the way up the stairs, Mary and Dean following behind him and John trailing just slightly farther back. Mary elbowed Dean lightly in the ribs, pointing not very subtly at Cas’s ass and waggling her eyebrows with a grin. His mother was in fact younger than 29, she was 14. 

Dean’s cheeks flamed as he dragged a palm down his face, grumbling,  _ “Mom.” _

She erupted into loud peals of laughter as they reached the top of the stairs. 

“What?” Cas asked, looking between the two of them with a curious tilt of his head. 

“I just like embarrassing my son,” Mary explained, patting a bewildered looking Cas on the cheek. “So, where are we sleeping?” 

Cas shot wide eyes at Dean, raising his eyebrows as well. He was truly a very subtle silent communicator. “Well, we don’t really have a guest bed,” Dean told his parents. “We have an air mattress set up in the spare room. We put sheets and blankets and pillows on it and it’s really thick. Or you guys can sleep in our bed and we’ll take the air mattress, it’s up to you.”

“We’ll take the air mattress,” John spoke up quickly. 

“Are you sure?” Mary asked. “You’ve got a bad back, John.” 

“I’m fine,” John grumbled. “I don’t think I could get to sleep if I had to lay in that bed.” 

Dean shot an ‘I told you so’ look at Cas, who flipped him off behind his back and out of his parent’s line of sight. 

‘Bet he was the younger sibling that fake cried to get everyone else in trouble and then started grinning over his mom’s shoulder as soon as she hugged him.’

Oh he  _ totally  _ was.

“Why the hell not?” Mary pressed. His mother was wonderful but sometimes she really just didn’t know when to drop things. 

“You really wanna sleep in the bed that-” John cut himself off, waving his hand around with a disgusted look on his face. 

“Oh, you’re a child,” Mary snapped, snatching up her bag and striding down the hall. “This one?” She asked, pointing towards the spare room. 

“Yeah, that’s the spare room,” Cas answered, looking nervously between Dean and John before hurrying down the hall. “Do you want any help with your bag?”

Dean and John met each other’s eyes after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. 

“You know you’re not gonna get gay cooties if you sleep in our bed,” Dean snapped in an annoyed whisper, not wanting his mother or Cas to overhear and make this an even bigger deal. “The sheets are clean.”

John waved his hand again to get Dean to stop talking. “I don’t wanna think about…  _ that.” _

A sigh rattled out of Dean as he rubbed at his forehead. This was gonna be such a fun weekend. 

_ ‘So  _ much fun. We might even overdose on all this fun we’re about to have and end up with a stroke and a murdered father buried in our backyard.’ 

So much fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long! I promise I'll be updating with the next chapter in the next few days. :) 
> 
> What Cas was grumbling about in russian was, "I swear, I'll be buried with messy hair." He can be a little dramatic. 
> 
> Me and my dear kindred spirit of weirdness Reap were talking about why 'Father' was so hot. Basically we came to the conclusion that it's because it's a more formal version of Daddy. So I guess Cas and Dean might have a slight Daddy kink. Just slight. No one's gonna start where baby bonnets or anything. 
> 
> More family fun time!!! (I feel like I'm always promising that with this fic)


	48. Chapter 48

Dean wasn’t one of those ‘I live every day with no regrets’ kinda people. He had regrets. A lot of them. Inviting his parents to spend the weekend with him and Cas was quickly making it’s way up to number one on his Biggest Regrets of My Life list. Number two was Solange. And the fact that the bear had a fucking  _ name _ should be enough to tell you why it’s on his Biggest Regrets of My Life list. 

“You know your front porch is lookin’ a little run-down there, son. I could help you fix it up if you want. I know you probably haven’t touched a toolbox since you left home to get your english major.” John huffed out a small laugh like that was a kind-hearted jab instead of passive aggressive bullshit.

“We were gonna wait till summer to start fixin’ stuff up around the place,” Dean replied shortly, cutting up his chicken with a little force than was necessary. 

“Sure you wanna wait that long? I don’t know, looks like it’s right about to fall off the front of your house.” 

“We just don’t really have the time to start a project like that right now,” Cas told John politely. 

“Don’t you get home in the afternoons?” 

“We actually usually don’t get home until the evening, we have to plan lessons and grade projects, talk with students that are falling behind or have special circumstances.” 

“Hnh,” John just grunted an acknowledgement and kept eating. 

“So, why’d you guys pick this house?” Mary asked, kind smile on her face as she waited for an answer. 

They both thought for a minute, shifting slightly and trying to come up with answers that didn’t make them sound like impatient, sappy, idiots. They both blurted, “Cheap,” and “Tire swing,” at the same time before fixing the other with annoyed looks. 

“You can’t say you picked our  _ home _ because it was cheap,” Cas protested with an incredulous and completely adorable nose scrunch. 

“Well you can’t say tire swing either!” Dean exclaimed, fighting a smile.

Cas blushed and stared at what was left of the food on his plate, pushing it around with his fork. Dean bumped his knee into Cas’s under the table and let it rest there, explaining to his mom that it was a short commute from their home to the school and that it had two rooms and a nice backyard. His mother’s smile widened as he explained, her eyes twinkling like she knew something he didn’t and Dean found himself blushing as well as he petered out with, “and there’s a tire swing.”

Mary started asking Cas about his own family. Cas, smart man he was, talked mostly about Raph, Gabe, and Shwe. He was in the middle of telling an overjoyed Mary about their adventures in babysitting when Dean felt something brush up against his leg. For a second he thought Cas was trying to play footsie with him, but Cas was too much of a goody-two-shoes to do something like that when his parents were across the table from them. 

He pushed his chair out to look under the table, finding that Spork had slunk out of her hiding place, probably wanting food or attention. Cas’s eye caught on the movement and he pulled her out from under the table with a wide grin and a, “Hey there, malyutka,” walking her to the counter to pour some food out for her. 

“Oh, your cat!” Mary exclaimed, eyes lighting up as her gaze landed on the little furball rubbing her head into Cas’s palm. 

“What kinda name was that?” John asked, apparently not even adorable furballs were enough to lift the permanent scowl that seemed to be etched into his features. 

“Hm?” Cas glanced up from where he was pouring food into Spork’s food bowl and scratching her ears. “Oh, her name’s Spork. I just call her malyutka sometimes, it just means little one.” 

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Mary spoke up before John could. “What language is that?” 

“Russian.” Cas lifted up on his toes to put the cat food back on top of the fridge and took his seat beside Dean again. 

“Huh, guess that explains the weird name,” John grumbled into his beer.  _ “Castiel.”  _ He said the name with raised eyebrows and looked like he very much wanted to roll his eyes. 

Dean ate a little more violently but tried not to engage, muttering, “It’s not that weird.” Even though it was a pretty weird name. His dad was being a passive aggressive dick because he wanted a fight, Dean wasn’t gonna give it to him. He was going to be an adult. 

“Is that why you two are rushing this whole marriage ordeal? Some kinda green card thing?” 

“John,” Mary snapped. John just widened his eyes with a shrug and gestured with a hand that seemed to say, ‘What?’

“I’m not here illegally,” Cas stammered out quickly, blue eyes having gone wide. 

Dean was fucking pissed. And it pissed him off even more that his dad was intentionally being a total dick to Cas. He was just an angry old man looking for a fight. 

“I was born in Oregon,” Cas tacked on. Dean was about to tell him that he didn’t need to try and explain himself, John was just being a dick, but of course, John spoke up again. 

“Hey, I’m just lookin’ out for my son. He doesn’t always think things through, I just thought this might be one of those things.” John held his hands up in a placating gesture, like he really was just looking out for his son and not being a complete  _ dick. _

_ “What _ might be one of those things?” Dean snapped, narrowing his eyes at John. 

His father met his narrowed eyes with a look of faux innocence. “This whole…  _ wedding _ thing. Just seems a little rushed is all. I mean you barely know the guy, Dean. You might be making a huge mistake is all I’m saying.” 

Dean’s jaw worked as he counted to five in his head and released a long exhale. “I’m not making a mistake.”

“I’m just being realistic.” John shot them both an apologetic smile. “Most marriages end in divorce. It’s gonna be real hard to get a date with a nice girl if she finds out that you used to be married to a  _ man. _ Just saying. You might wanna think about that.” 

Dean’s hand curled into a white knuckled fist as he ground his teeth, about to say something that he would probably regret when Cas snapped. 

“We’re getting married because we plan on spending the rest of our lives together. This is not a decision either of us made lightly. And quite frankly, this imaginary ‘nice girl’ that you picture Dean with wouldn’t be so nice  _ or  _ so intelligent if she couldn’t grasp the concept of bisexuality.” Castiel met John’s slightly widened eyes with a hard, unwavering glare. 

Dean and Mary both fought a smile. Dean also fought the urge to grab his fiance’s face and plant one on him.  

“Excuse me? What makes you think you can talk to me like that, boy?” John barked out. “I’m Dean’s  _ father  _ and I’m allowed to question his sudden engagement to some prissy russian guy.”

That was just the last straw for Dean.

“What the hell makes you think you can talk to  _ Cas  _ like that?” Dean shouted back, getting to his feet and slapping his palms on the table, leaning slightly in front of Cas to get his dad’s attention. “Leave him the fuck alone, you don’t get to talk to him like that. If you want to talk, or if you have questions, you can do it fucking politely or you can get the fuck out of our house.” 

His father looked at him in complete disbelief for a moment before getting to his feet with a look of fury. Dean  _ knew _ this was gonna end with one of them buried in the backyard. 

Mary smacked her hand down so hard on the table that their glasses shook.  _ “Both _ of you take a seat,  _ now.”  _

Dean took one glance at his mother’s expression and took a seat, John following suit and looking smug that he had been the last man standing. That look on his face made Dean wanna get to his feet all over again. 

“I did not drive three hours to be a part of a screaming match.” Mary looked between the both of them with her disappointed mom face. “John, apologize to Castiel right now.”

Castiel’s blue eyes were comically wide as he John slowly turned to glare at him, releasing a long, annoyed, exhale. “I apologize for calling you prissy.”

Cas nodded a little too quickly, eyes darting between Mary and John. “I um- it’s fine. I forgive you.” 

They finished dinner in mostly silence and some stiff conversation all started by Mary. Everyone brought their plates and silverware to the sink and Cas and Dean offered to do the dishes. John took a beer out to the living room and flipped the stations around until he found a baseball game. Mary was putting away the leftovers when she spotted the photos on their fridge, a smile spreading slowly over her face.

“You guys went as Kirk and Spock for halloween?” 

Dean looked up from the plate he was scrubbing, finding his mom bent over in front of the fridge with her hands planted on her knees and squinting at the photos stuck there with an assortment of magnets that Dean didn’t remember buying. 

“Uh, yeah.” He chuckled. “Well, we started out as Kirk and Spock. Did not wake up that way.” He wiped his soapy hand off discreetly on Cas’s butt as he made his way over to his mom, grinning as he listened to Cas’s sputtered protests. He squinted at the picture Mary was pointing to, laughing again. Charlie had insisted they all get a group picture before they left for Gabe’s party. Dean and Cas had just started seeing each other but Dean’s arm was thrown around Cas’s shoulders like it had every right to be there. Dean’s eyes were red from the camera flash and Cas’s were on Dean. Dean remembered taking that picture, he’d thrown his arm around Cas at the last minute, which was why Cas was watching him with a pleasantly surprised smile, something much too soft for a cheesy group picture. 

“What happened here?” Mary asked around a laugh, pointing to another picture. Dean groaned. 

“Cas, you wanna explain this one?” 

Cas joined their little group, laughing as he saw the picture Mary was pointing to. “Well, we have this list with a bunch of stuff we haven’t done yet. And Dean’s never had margaritas or been fishing, and I’d never been on a boat or rollerbladed. We thought maybe we could do them all in one day. But our boat sprung a leak… we lost the rollerblades and margaritas in the pond. And Bobby’s fishing equipment.”

He had a faraway look in his eye as he stared at the picture of the two of them wearing nothing but mud and their boxers. Cas had insisted they take pictures to commemorate it when they crossed items off their bucket list. Dean was looking pouty in the picture, a sarcastic smile and raised eyebrows on his face while Cas smiled wide and cornily, like a five year old who hadn’t figured out how to smile for the camera yet. And he had crazy eyes. 

Cas pointed to another picture that he must’ve taken when Dean had fallen asleep on the plane. “That’s when Dean flew on a plane for the first time, which still blows my mind. We flew out to Oregon to visit my family.” Dean’s mouth was hanging open, totally zonked out on Cas’s shoulder and still clinging to him in his sleep, only Cas’s chin and the corner of his mouth were visible in the picture. 

“Yeah, and I’m never fuckin’ doing it again, planes are terrifying.” 

“You say that now, but just wait until we’re having our honeymoon someplace exotic,” Cas teased with a playful smile. “It’ll totally be worth it.”

“I thought we agreed on Niagara falls,” Dean quipped back. 

“You should go to Mexico,” Mary cut in. “They have beautiful beaches.”

“When did you go to Mexico?” Dean asked his mother. He had never heard anything about a trip to Mexico. 

Mary just shrugged with a smirk. “I had a fun spring break with the girls last year.” 

“Oh, the girls?” Dean retorted with a sarcastic eye roll. “The girls you go to-” He shot a glance back at the kitchen doorway to make sure his dad wasn’t lurking in it before he hissed,  _ “strip clubs _ with? Who the hell are you?” 

“Someone who knows how to have fun,” Cas spoke up. 

Dean swiveled his head to meet Cas with an incredulous look and found him returning Mary’s smirk. “Psh,” Dean scoffed, shoving Cas to the side. “You’ve never been to a strip club, goody-two-shoes.” 

Cas straightened up with a small smirk, shifting slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest. “College was expensive.”

Dean felt his mouth hanging open wide enough to catch flies but there really wasn’t anything he could do about it. “Wha- bu- you- wha- _ what?! You? You  _ used to be a stripper? How has this never come up before?!”

Cas was looking highly amused, barely holding back laughter as he shrugged. 

“Why the hell have I not seen your stripper routine?” Dean whispered loudly while Mary roared with laughter and Cas blushed furiously, now unable to hold back his laughter. 

“Because it’s  _ embarrassing. _ And I barely worked there for a year, there’s not much to talk about.”

Dean still didn’t understand how his fiance used to be a stripper and he knew nothing about it. His eyes swept over Cas, chewing on his bottom lip as he recalled just how all that taut muscle moved beneath his low hung jeans and that ridiculous faded t-shirt. Then he started to laugh when another thought hit him. 

“What?” Cas asked, narrowing his eyes at Dean. 

“Babe, can you  _ imagine _ how bad your students would freak if they found out? Can you imagine the drawings you’d confiscate from Becky?” He threw his head back as he laughed louder, the smile dropping off of Cas’s face completely, instead looking horrified. 

“Dean, you are not allowed to tell anyone,” Cas told him sternly. 

Dean shook his head as he tried to swallow down his laughter. “I won’t tell anyone, baby. But you’re showing me your stripper routine.” 

Cas grinned and raised an eyebrow, lifting his shoulders with a nonchalant shrug. He stepped closer to Dean, dropping his voice low so the still guffawing Mary wouldn’t overhear as he spoke right in his ear. “ Yesli vy dumayete, vy mozhete spravit'sya s etim,  krasavchik.”

He couldn’t help the shiver that rolled down his spine and the heat that pooled low in his stomach. Cas had absolutely no right to say whatever the fuck he just said to him when he could do absolutely nothing about it. God. He was being cockblocked by his parents. He felt like a goddamn teenager again, and he’d really hated being a teenager. 

Cas smirked as he took in Dean’s reaction to his words (he had no idea what it meant but it sounded fuckin’ sexy) and squeezed the side of Dean’s hip briefly, fingers just skimming over the side of his ass before returning to his station at the sink and picking up a glass to dry. 

“Hey, I’m gonna go take a look at that tire swing,” Mary informed them, laughter having subsided but wide smile still wrinkling the corners of her eyes. 

“Have fun, mom. There’s not much to see.”

Mary waved a dismissive hand, stepping out into their backyard and shutting the door behind her. 

“I could use a little help with the dishes, dear.” Cas waved a handful of dirty silverware at him with an obnoxious grin. 

“Dear?” Dean repeated back dubiously, taking the silverware from him and cleaning it off. 

Cas smiled at the glass in his hands as he stretched slightly to put it away, t-shirt riding up briefly to reveal a sliver of golden skin. “You’re right, dear is too cheesy, schnookums fits you better anyway.” 

Dean redirected the sink hose in his hand to spray Cas right in the face, retaliating for that utter blasphemy. Cas spluttered and shot wide eyes at a sniggering Dean. 

“You did not just spray me in the face.” 

He sprayed him again. “Well, I definitely did that time.” 

Cas looked very unamused as water dripped down his face. He lunged for the sink hose, grappling with Dean for a moment (although Dean was chuckling and Cas was treating it like a grim battle of life and death). He finally got his arms around Dean, chest pressed into Dean’s back and effectively pinning him against the sink as he sprayed Dean directly in the face, laughing cruelly as he did so. 

“What are you trying to do, waterboard me?” Dean sputtered, spitting out a mouthful of water.  _ “I _ was being playful,  _ you’re _ being a jackass!” 

“Mhm.” Cas aimed a little lower, spritzing his chest as well before he finally released the hose and wound his arms fully around Dean, pinning his arms down to his sides, gentle on his casted arm. Plush, slightly chapped lips, met the bolt of Dean’s jaw before roaming lower to place slow sucking kisses along the side of Dean’s neck. 

Dean hummed out a soft sigh, settling back into the warmth of Cas’s broad chest and tipping his head back to encourage Cas to distract him from the outside world and the shitshow that this weekend was already turning out to be. Cas nosed behind his ear, massaging his pectorals as he exhaled gently, the warm air of his breath sending another shiver down Dean’s spine. 

He reached behind himself to hold onto Cas, fingers slipping past the worn denim of Cas’s waistband to feel hot skin as he grasped the side of Cas’s hip. “Mmm,” Cas hummed as he plastered himself even tighter to Dean. “Dean.”

“Hm?” 

“Your dad  _ hates  _ me,” Cas sighed. Dean fought hard to choke down the small laugh that threatened to burst past his lips at the abruptness of that little statement.

“Oh, baby.” Dean twisted around in Cas’s hold, wrapping his casted arm around Cas’s waist to hold him close while he ran his other hand through Cas’s messy hair and plastered the side of his face with sweet kisses. “I told you so.”

Cas slapped at Dean’s chest but just slumped deeper into his fiance’s embrace with a world weary sigh, settling his cheek along Dean’s shoulder, tip of his nose pressed into the side of Dean’s neck. “I’m serious, he  _ hates _ me,” Cas whispered, very aware of John in the next room. “I’m your ‘prissy russian fiance’.  _ Sudden  _ fiance. He asked if it was a green card marriage!”  

“That’s because he’s a  _ dick,” _ Dean replied in the same low tone Cas was using, not wanting to be overheard. He sifted through Cas’s soft hair with soothing strokes. “And you’re not prissy. John’s the one who gets his panties in a twist over everything.” 

“I’m not used to people not liking me. I’m a nice person, Dean! I’m very likable.” Cas raised his head to meet Dean’s eye with determination. He only held Dean’s amused gaze for a moment before redirecting his attention to his rainbow striped socks. “Why does he hate me so much?” 

“Because he hasn’t tried to get to know you, because he doesn’t want to, because he’s a  _ dick.”  _ He massaged the side of Castiel’s hip, fingers dipping under the hem of his t-shirt. “Hey.” He released Cas’s hip to take a hold of his hand, kissing his palm. Cas’s eyes raised to meet his as he kissed each knuckle. He fiddled with the silver band on Cas’s finger, holding Cas’s hand against his chest. “I like you a whole lot.” 

A soft smile graced Cas’s face, blue eyes melting. “I kind of suspected.” 

Dean grinned. “No way. How? I was so stealthy. Like a cat in the night.” 

Cas chuckled, dorky smile crinkling his eyes. “I’ve known you liked me since the first week of school.”  

“How? Was it actually that obvious?” 

He nodded, eyes glittering with fondness. “I had seen you talk at staff meetings, and with your students, and you were very confident and put together. And then you talked to me and ended up rambling on about dinosaurs for ten minutes.” 

“Psh, dude, we were talking about Jurassic Park.” Dean threaded their fingers together, dropping them down so he could pull Cas up against his chest.

“Maybe  _ you _ were talking about Jurassic Park, I just wanted to know how long the assembly’s lasted.” 

“Oh. That’s kind of embarrassing.” 

Cas nodded slowly, smile growing wider by the second. “It was so cute, I didn’t think I’d ever seen a grown man blush so much. And you kept going to lean against the countertops and then missing, but you’d pretend like nothing happened and run your fingers through your hair.” A deep chuckle rumbled through his chest, reverberating off of Dean’s as he leaned in for a sweet, close-mouthed kiss. And then a little bit more. And then something that lingered as plush, slightly chapped lips dragged against his own. 

He threaded his fingers through Cas’s hair, opening his mouth wider so their tongues could meet in a slow drag. It was a little embarrassing to admit that just kissing Cas was one of the favorite things he did with the man, Cas was a great kisser, it just… felt really good. Cas tilted his head slightly, sealing their lips together as his tongue fucked into Dean’s mouth, hands working up his sides, bunching up his t-shirt slightly. They broke away when air became a necessity, Dean continued to mouth along Cas’s jaw, loving feeling the scrape of stubble beneath his lips. He loved feeling the hard planes of Cas’s chest against his own, strong hands working over him. He loved feeling Cas’s cock rut up against his own. He loved that Cas was a man, he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Dean, Dean.” Cas was laughing softly as he pushed at Dean’s shoulder. “Look out the window.” 

Dean pulled away from Cas reluctantly, turning to look out the window and immediately ducking his head as he laughed. “Of course she’s on the tire swing.”    
  


~~~

 

“Alright can you hand me that- no, no, no, yes, right there.” John accepted the tool Dean handed him and continued doing whatever the fuck he was doing to their front porch. 

He didn’t how this had happened or who had eventually given John the go ahead to climb under their porch and start… what? He was nailing more planks of wood into places and sanding a few things down. Dean didn’t understand how that made all that much of a difference. Or helped their porch to not ‘fall off the front of their house’. Dean rolled his eyes as he recalled his father’s exact words. 

He’d avoided helping out by waving around his casted arm and telling his dad that Cas was better with that kinda stuff anyway. He was not. But it was pretty fun to watch Cas fidget and be  _ insanely  _ polite while helping John out as best as he could. 

It was also pretty warm out, high 60’s and the sun beating down on them. Which meant Cas was getting both sweaty  _ and  _ dirty while he worked with tools. Dean sat on the front stoop with his mom, enjoying the view as Cas bent over to peer under the porch without actually crawling under it. 

Mary wolf-whistled and Cas straightened up abruptly, the natural flush that painted his cheeks from the heat darkening to a true blush. He broke down into laughter when he saw it was Mary that had cat-called him and not Dean. 

“Stop sexually harassing my fiance,” Dean chastised. “And that’s something I should not have to say to my mother by the way.”

“Sweetie, I don’t think you realize how cute it is to watch the two of you blush at the same time. I can't help myself.” 

Dean could feel his blush darkening and cursed himself for blushing so easily. 

“Baby, you might wanna put some sunscreen on, you’re looking a little pink,” Cas called, handing another piece of wood to his father under the porch. 

His mother laughed again and Dean laid back with his arms flung over his face, a loud groan escaping him. Large hands that were definitely not Mary’s wrapped around his wrist and his cast, tugging his arms away from his face until he saw the sun being blocked by Cas’s concerned expression. 

“I’m serious, you’re gonna burn.” 

Dean sat up and knocked Cas’s hands away with an indignant sputter. “It’s still February, Cas, I’m not gonna burn.” 

Cas looked at him with a dubious expression, nudging his hip to the side a bit and taking a seat between him and Mary. “You don’t tan like I do, you’re gonna freckle and then you’re gonna burn.”

Dean rolled his eyes. 

“So,” Mary piped up, leaning forward over her knees so she could see them both clearly. “What’s with the rings?” 

“Well,” Dean started, grinning already. “I got the ring you gave me resized. And that’s the one Cas’s wearing. And then Cas wanted me to have a ring too, ‘cause he’s a caveman and needs to everyone to know I belong to him.” Dean shot Cas a shit-eating grin as Cas smacked him in the thigh. 

“It felt weird to be the only wearing a ring,” he explained to Mary, before his gaze dropped to the silver band around his finger, thoughtful look on his face. “I guess we probably should’ve both waited until the wedding.

Mary shrugged. “There’s no right or wrong way to do these things. And don’t let John tell you any different. Me and him did not do  _ anything  _ the traditional way. For one, I was pregnant before we got engaged.”

Dean had never heard that before, although… he couldn’t say it really surprised him, he had always kinda suspected. “Well you’re welcome. I’m pretty much the best wedding present you could ask for.” He smirked at his mom. “Actually… some of those toasters are pretty nice.”

His mother reached across Cas to pat Dean’s knee. “You’re the best mistake I ever made, sweetheart.” 

Dean patted his mom’s hand where it rested on his knee. “Don’t get all sentimental on me now, mom. I’m sure you made a lotta fun mistakes in Mexico.”

Mary laughed and removed her hand, slapping it down onto Cas’s knee instead and giving it a firm squeeze. Cas looked like he was torn between being amused and mortified, thankfully the amusement was winning out. Dean came to Cas’s rescue after about a minute of not so motherly knee groping, smacking Mary’s hand away. 

“Hey, this is my knee, go find your own in Mexico.” Dean yanked a chuckling Cas’s legs into his lap. 

“Dean!” Cas gasped out at the abrupt movement, not trying to pull his legs out of Dean’s lap, just throwing an arm around his shoulders for balance. 

Their laughter died down when John reemerged from beneath the deck, eyeing Cas practically in Dean’s lap with a frown but not commenting. “Can I get some help?” He grumbled. 

Cas scrambled out of Dean’s lap and to his feet, brushing off his jeans even though they were clean. “Yeah, of course, I can help you.” 

“I need you to crawl under there and finish hammering those nails in, my back is killing me.” 

Cas’s smile was a little frozen, but he blinked a few times and nodded. “Yeah, no problem.” He turned to face the porch with a scrunched nose.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Dean told him, giving him a firm slap on the back. Cas shot Dean a look that seemed to say, ‘Yes you most certainly  _ will,  _ you jackass.’

 

~~~

 

_ “Uhh,  _ harder, harder,  _ oh  _ god yes right there,” Cas moaned, voice slightly muffled by the mattress. 

“Cas, I swear to Jesus Christ and his twelve jewish children if you don’t stop making sex noises while I rub your back, I’m never gonna do it again.”

“I can’t help it,” Cas grumbled around another soft noise. “It feels really good.” 

“Yeah, well my parents are down the hall and you’re giving me a serious case of blue balls over here.”

A dirty chuckle shook Cas’s shoulders, not bothering to open his eyes as Dean continued to massage his back, straddling his ass to get better leverage. Spork was purring and curled up above Cas’s head and on Dean’s pillow. 

He shifted back slightly to rock his ass into Dean’s crotch, smirking with his eyes still peacefully shut and blissed out as Dean worked the sore muscles of his back. 

“Cas,” Dean warned, pinching his side. Cas just chuckled again but at least he stopped rocking into Dean. 

“Lower.” 

“Cas, I’m not massaging your ass.” 

“Not my  _ ass. _ Just… my glutes."

“That’s your ass, dumbass.” 

He wiggled his hips again. “Massage my glutes, schnookums.”

“Massage your glutes with my  _ dick,”  _ Dean grumbled.

“That works too.”

Apparently Dean’s grumbling hadn’t been as quiet as he’d thought it’d been. “You know, I think you’re even hornier than me. We could be in a funeral parlor and you’d still be trying to get some.” 

Cas conceded the point with a shrug of his shoulders and a sigh. “I used have some control over myself. And then you happened.”

Dean chuckled and bent to plant a kiss between Cas’s shoulder blades. “And then I came along and corrupted you. Before then you were just an innocent stripper.” 

Cas’s cheeks flushed as he laughed, opening his eyes only to narrow them at Dean. “I  _ was  _ an innocent stripper. I was still a virgin. And of course there’s the whole ‘no touching’ rule.”

“Aw, you were a virgin stripper?” He bent over again to trail slow kisses down Cas’s spine, continuing to massage his sides. “Why is that so adorable?” He mumbled against Cas’s skin.

A contented hum rumbled through him, vibrating against Dean’s lips. 

“I was serious by the way, I wanna see your little stripper routine.” He was mid-back now, working his mouth lower slowly, taking his time to taste all the warm skin exposed to him. “Mm, I can picture it now, maybe your hair was a little longer, those big blue eyes same as ever, probably had an adorable little baby face. Bet you got those guys so hard… or girls so wet, you didn’t specify who you stripped for.”

“It was an equal opportunities kinda place,” Cas murmured, eyes having slipped shut again as he just enjoyed the feeling of Dean enjoying him. 

“Did you like it?” Dean whispered against his skin, kissing the dimples in his back.

“The money was good…” 

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Dean pulled Cas’s pink pajama bottoms down past his firm little ass, and of course he wasn’t wearing underwear. Little fucker. 

“I’ll answer your question as soon as you start massaging my glutes,” Cas countered, throwing a smirk over his shoulder. Dean straightened up, straddling the back of Cas’s thighs and effectively pinning him to the bed. He ran his hands over Cas’s ass, giving his cheeks a squeeze before spanking him lightly, chewing on his bottom lip as he listened to Cas’s sharp intake of breath. 

“How about you answer my question, or get spanked?” Dean asked with a grin, watching Cas’s eyes darken. 

“You’re not making me wanna answer the question.” 

Dean spanked him a little harder, ass pinking under the slap. Cas was unable to stifle his surprised little gasp turned bitten off moan. 

“You know it makes me all tingly when you take control like that, baby.” Cas words were spoken in a teasing tone but the slight flush to his cheeks and the way he had started breathing a little heavier told Dean he really wasn’t joking. “And I did. Like it. Not at first, but… I don’t know it grew on me once I realized I held all the power.”  

“That sounds about right,” Dean mused, tugging Cas’s pink pajama bottoms back up over his ass and laying on top of him, rubbing his stubbled cheek against Cas’s shoulder blade. 

Cas whined beneath him. “You’re not gonna massage my ass? You’re not even gonna eat me out?” 

“Nope. I think John Winchester might be the only thing powerful enough to kill my boner. Even my boner for you,” he cooed sweetly, smacking his lips loudly into Cas’s cheek while Cas grumbled in russian. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Cas said in russian was basically, "If you think you can handle it, handsome." Just a little smack talk. We'll see if his smack talk holds any cred soon enough. ;)
> 
> Yeah, I considered putting a note at the beginning of this chapter that was a warning for severe dickishness. John is a buttface, but Mary is a beautiful dirty old woman, so at least there's her.
> 
> I hope you're having a wonderful week!!


	49. Chapter 49

They had officially set a date for their wedding. May 28th. They had spent _hours_ making the save-the-dates because Cas insisted that they be hand written. Dean had finished his half in about 30 minutes, the only thing really legible on them were the dates and the addresses. Castiel had taken closer to three hours, each letter impeccably neat.

In Dean’s opinion, they were inviting _way_ too many people. His mother had given him the names and addresses of about 50 family members that Dean thought maybe he had met once when he was a toddler. And then of course there was Castiel’s family, which, actually turned out to be smaller than Dean’s. His grandparents had died before he was born and he only had one uncle, who thankfully had no children. It might be terrible but Dean was sorta hoping the whole ‘gay wedding’ thing would be a deterrent for most of his extended family. Although, that would definitely be a strong pull for some people, they probably thought that Dean and Castiel’s wedding would be some sort of fabulous, extravagant, event. Little did they know they were gonna be treated to burnt hot dogs in a scrap yard. Ha.

Actually, Gabriel had volunteered to pay for the catering, since he had his connections, being a wealthy nightclub owner and all. They had put up a token resistance, but really they would take anything anyone wanted to give them. They had spent pretty much all their savings on this house, and it’s not like high school teachers got paid all that great to begin with. This wedding was gonna be as cheap as they could possibly make it. They were already off to a pretty good start, Bobby wasn’t charging him to use his scrap yard as a venue. Gabe was taking care of the food, and Charlie had enthusiastically volunteered to DJ. Dean still wasn’t sure if saying yes to that one had been a bad decision or not.

Dean and Castiel had had a long discussion about whether or not it would appropriate to invite any students. Technically by the time the wedding came around they’d all be high school educated adults. They settled on discreetly inviting Becky and Sarah, since they really seemed invested in Dean and Castiel’s relationship, and Becky had helped Cas make that badass comic book for him. So, they deserved an invitation.

The only wedding-related thing that Dean was really dreading were the dance lessons.

They had their first dance class after work tonight and Dean was _sure_ he would find some way to embarrass himself.

But that was hours from now, currently Dean was playing a rousing game of Tetris at his desk, avoiding work and thinking about fucking _dance_ lessons. Cas had been a great distraction during lunch period when he decided he wanted to play sexy secretary and climb under Dean’s desk. It had been really hot until Dean’s hips bucked a little too hard and Castiel smacked his head on the underside of the desk. He was lucky that Cas didn’t bite off his goddamn dick.

He reached for his water bottle, his gaze catching on a ridiculously thick binder that was definitely not Dean’s, his shit was always scattered in about twenty different folders. He flipped it open and snickered when he recognized Cas’s neat handwriting labeling what were probably some of the most thoroughly thought out lesson plans he had ever seen. Dean was a dork, but Cas was a _nerd._ The biggest nerd. Probably in the world.

He snatched up the binder and made his way to Cas’s classroom next door, knocking but not waiting for a response as he ducked in. Cas was at the blackboard, drawing a neat timeline about the middle ages. His students were all watching with varying levels of interest, he held in a laugh when he noticed Ashley in the front row, chin propped in her palm and dreamy expression on her face as she gazed at Cas. He did look insanely cute today, he had a little over a week’s worth of scruff, which at different points was either sexy or adorable, his hair was a little shaggy. He could probably use a haircut, but Dean wasn’t gonna be the one to tell him that, Cas looking all scruffy was way too adorable. Clad in a deep blue, short sleeved button down, and a pair of slacks that hugged his thighs nicely.

He finished his timeline before finally looking up at Dean, grin tugging up the corner of his mouth as his eyes swept quickly up and down the length of his fiance. “May I help you, Mr. Winchester?”

A few of the students giggled at Castiel’s formal address. It wasn’t really a secret that they were engaged.

Dean held up the large binder. “Thought you might want your binder, Novak. You left it in my classroom, um you know, when you were in there, earlier.”

‘Smoooooth, Dean. Perfect. Those speech classes you took in middle school really paid off.’

Something in their expressions must have given _something_ away because another wave of snickers erupted around the classroom, along with a couple _‘Oooh’s._ Or more likely Dean’s rambling and the slight heat that had crept onto his cheeks gave something away.

Dean rolled his eyes at the lot of them. “Oh can it, you guys are more mature than that.”

“Aww, Mr. Winchester are you blushing?” Jack called out, smirking at Dean. There were a few more ‘awws’, some sincere and some sarcastic.

“You guys definitely wanted a test on this lesson tomorrow, right?” Cas asked the classroom, feigning sincerity, although the expression was ruined by the small smile he was unable to wipe off his lips. There was a loud chorus of groans and ‘Noooo’s. “Then quit teasing Mr. Winchester. If we can actually get through this lesson today without any more disruptions…” Cas sighed. “I’ll show you those pictures I promised I’d show you.”

There were a great deal of excited gasps, everyone straightening up eagerly.

“What pictures?” Dean asked, finally handing off Cas’s binder to him.

Cas sighed again, fingers brushing Dean’s as he took the binder. “My yearbook photos.”

Dean chuckled. “You guys are gonna respect him a lot more after you see those pictures. He too, was once an angst-ridden teenager like all of you.”

He got quite a few eye rolls for that, Cas included. “Alright, get outta here, Winchester, I have a class to teach.” He pressed a quick kiss to Dean’s cheek. “And don’t forget about tonight,” he added quietly, widening his eyes meaningfully at Dean.

“I’m not gonna forget,” Dean mumbled, unable to help the slight flush to his cheeks as he heard more awwing. “Can it!” Dean punctuated his stern order with a jab of his finger, cracking and smiling as he ducked out of the room.

 

~~~<><><>~~~  


 

 _Dean_ had suggested this. This had all been Dean’s idea. He had no one to blame but himself.

“Why are we even here?” Dean grumbled quietly to Cas. The couples were still arriving, so far they were the only same-sex couple to show up. Not that Dean was surprised by that, but it definitely drew extra attention to them, and Dean fucking hated being in the spotlight. “I mean, you’re already technically a professional aren’t you?”

Dean smirked a bit as Cas levelled him with a glare. “Knowing how to gyrate my hips does not make me a professional.”

Dean’s grin just widened.

“And it’s not like I would do my _stripper_ dance at our _wedding,”_ Cas exclaimed in a fierce whisper.

“What about tonight though?” Dean asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

Cas laughed abruptly, more a puff of air than anything, shutting his eyes with a soft shake of his head, arms folded over his chest. “You need to get me drunk first.”

“Sounds like a deal, I’ll bring the tequila, you bring the man thong and cowboy boots.”

“I don’t have cowboy boots, I do have a nice pair of heels though, and fishnet leggings.”

“You know, I want to laugh, but I have a feeling you look way hotter than should be allowed in fishnets and heels.”

A cocky smirk slanted Cas’s lips. “I really do.”

“Alright!” A sharp voice echoed around the room, their dance instructor taking her position up against the mirror lined wall and folding her hands neatly in front of herself. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a painful looking high ponytail, makeup done perfectly and an expression on her face that was way too serious for a rec center dance lesson. The quiet side conversations stopped abruptly.

Dean looked around, a bit surprised to see the somber expressions on the other couples. Damn, these people were taking this shit really seriously. At least Cas seemed a little surprised by the abrupt silence as well.

He found himself zoning out as their instructor introduced herself and briefly explained that they were just starting with the basics today, snapping back to attention when she loudly commanded, “Alright now, ladies, place your left hand on your man’s shoulder, men, hand on her waist, and take your partner’s hand.”

Dean and Castiel turned to face each other, both at a loss for what to do.

The instructor quickly noticed her error, asking in a business-like manner, “Which one of you is typically more dominant?”

They looked between each other again and Dean felt himself blush as Cas tentatively raised his hand.

“Okay, great, then-” She gestured with a hand towards Dean, silently asking for his name.

“Dean.”

“Dean, you’ll be doing the steps that the woman traditionally does, and your partner will take the steps that the man traditionally does.”

Cas smirked a bit as he placed his hand on Dean’s hip and took hold of his hand. Dean tried not to grumble too much as he placed his hand on Cas’s shoulder.

The instructor, whose name Dean had already forgotten, flipped on her stereo, playing what sounded like elevator music to Dean as she had them start with a basic box-step.

“So, first dance,” Dean said casually as they moved around the room in a slow circle. “I’m thinkin’ Kriss Kross, but I am open to suggestions.”

Cas smiled. “I was thinking we could slow dance to the Beastie Boys. I’m thinking Brass Monkey, it would be very confusing and it might just get everyone to leave early.”

Dean chuckled, fondness for his fiance blooming behind his ribcage. “I didn’t peg you for a Beastie Boys fan, was this another phase during your teenage years?”

“No, that was a phase from _Gabriel’s_ teenage years. He played Licensed to Ill for a year straight, I swear. As a consequence I can now repeat every single word of every track on that record.”

Dean laughed again, getting distracted and accidentally stepping on Cas’s foot.

“Focus on your steps instead of your banter please, ladies and gentlemen,” the instructor called out.

“Yeah, _Dean,”_ Cas whispered with a grin.

“Oh shut up, you were talking just as much as I was,” Dean retorted in a whisper.

“Nuh uh, you’re definitely the bad seed here.”

Dean rolled his eyes, glancing around at the other couples as he did. They were all so _serious,_ gazing into each other’s eyes like this was Cinderella’s fuckin’ ball or something. One woman kept snapping at her fiance, correcting his form. Dean thought she should probably be the one leading.

“Hey, I have an idea,” Dean grinned at Cas, who was narrowing his eyes warily with a small smile, already knowing something idiotic was about to come out of Dean’s mouth. “First dance, we don’t practice, we don’t take any more lessons, we just put on Kiss the Sky by Shawn Lee’s Ping Pong Orchestra and we interpretive dance our gay little hearts out.”

Cas barked out a loud laugh, rolling his lips together as multiple heads turned his way. “Stop making me laugh, we’re gonna get kicked out.”

“I really think that interpretive dance is the best way to go,” Dean insisted, managing to keep a straight face. “And if we’re trying to get people to leave early-” Dean winked and made a clicking sound with his mouth.

Cas shut his eyes as he shook with another laugh.

“Gentlemen, are we going to need to have a discussion about you conduct yourselves in my class?” The blonde instructor was suddenly right at their sides, looking stern.

Dean and Cas pressed their lips together tightly as they tried to swallow their laughter, shaking their heads quickly.

“Good. Because this is not a joking matter. The first dance at your wedding is sacred. All eyes will be on you, it will be the first time you’re seen by your friends and family as husbands. The first dance is an opportunity to showcase how well you move and work together. A couple that dances together, stays together.”

She walked off then to go help out the poor guy who kept stepping left when he should be stepping right. Dean and Cas resumed their box step, unable to contain a small fit of laughter as they met each other’s eyes.

 _“A couple that dances together, stays together,”_ Cas imitated in a voice still far too deep to sound like the woman’s, his eyes widening very seriously.

Dean tried to keep his giggling as quiet as he could. He choked down his laughter, raising his eyebrows in a very serious manner. “Cas, this is serious. If we don’t get this right we’re never gonna make it as husbands.”

“You’re right, Dean, this is sacred. Exchanging vows of love and loyalty in front of everyone who means something to us, pft, that’s _nothing,_ that’s just shallow dribble. The first dance though…” Cas raised his eyebrows, nodding.

“I mean thank _god_ you know how to do the worm, I think that’s what will be the crowning jewel to our dance.”

Cas lost it then and they got another stern talking to from their dance instructor.

A short while later she was having everyone add in another step and a spin. Dean and Cas were quickly realizing their limits as dancers. Box step, sure, fine. Bobbing and bouncing, great. Spins and shit…

“Ow! Dean stop stomping on my feet!”

 _“Lead_ my feet away from yours before I stomp on them, Mr. Dominant.”

Cas just stomped his foot in retaliation.

Dean exhaled a frustrated huff of air through his nose and bit back the quip on the tip of his tongue, this was very quickly going to devolve into shin-kicking if they didn’t get it together. “Look, we can do this. If Ken and Barbie over there can do this then so can we.”

Cas took a determined breath and squared his shoulders. “You’re right. We can do this, we’re a team.”

“That’s right. Come on, teammate, lead the way.”

They started from the top, stepping easily around the room. But then came that spin again that Dean had to duck for and Cas had to stretch on his toes. But they actually did it! They did it! Caught up in their surprise and excitement they whooped loudly and smacked their hands together above their heads with a high-ten.

 _“Gentlemen,_ this is a dance lesson, not a football game. Please show some self control,” the dance instructor snapped out sternly.

Dean and Cas both flushed a bit and retook their positions as professionally as they were capable. “I don’t even like football,” Cas whispered to Dean, looking slightly offended.

“We were just being good teammates. Not like we’re ruining her class by high-fiving,” Dean whispered back.

“Exactly!” Cas whispered fiercely.  

“Straighten your arms,” the instructor commanded brusquely, causing the both of them to jump at her sudden proximity. “You look too loose, sloppy.” She smacked Dean’s elbow into a firmer position and straightened out the hand Cas had on his waist before lifting their hands up to shoulder height. “And stand up straight, you’re both slouching.”

She walked off, adjusting a few of the other couples as well.

“I don’t _slouch,”_ Cas whispered, sounding offended again.

“No, baby, you have _great_ posture,” Dean assured him. Cas looked validated, squaring his shoulders proudly.

Cas’s gaze roamed briefly around the other couples, looking a bit dejected. “Dean, even that one couple with the sad man and the shouty woman are doing better than us. I think we may be terrible dancers.”

Dean had figured that out a while ago. He’d known that since the first time Cas dancecuumed with him. “You know, I’ll just say this one more time, but, two words: interpretive dance. Just think about it. You can blast your favorite David Bowie song and we’ll bob, jump, and air guitar our way through it.”

Castiel smiled fondly at him and Dean smiled back. Blue eyes roamed over his face, losing their focus slightly as Cas bit at his lip. “Fuck I love you,” he breathed out.

Dean’s soft smile widened into a grin as he released Cas’s shoulder to graze his knuckles over Cas’s scruffy jawline. “I can’t fucking wait until I can call you my husband.”

“I can’t wait either.” A playful smile pulled at the corner of his mouth, eyes glinting with humor. “You know, I’ve been thinking, since we already have rings…”

“Mhm, and what’ve you been thinkin’?”

“That maybe you should just get a tattoo on your ass that says: Property of Castiel’s. You know, since we’re already wearing rings. We have to leave _something_ for the wedding day.”

Dean chuckled. “Only if you get a matching one that says: Pimp Kirk’s best bitch.”

The corners of Cas’s eyes crinkled as he laughed. “Deal.”  
  


~~~<><><>~~~  


 

“Ugh,” Cas groaned, leaning back against the twenty billion pillows he had up against the headboard and rubbing at his eyes.

“What?” Dean asked, not bothering to glance up from the book in his hand.

“I got all these RSVP’s for our wedding in my email, my mother’s included.”

“Oh.” Dean marked his page and tossed the book on his nightstand. “So… how bad was it?”

Cas rolled his head to look at Dean. “She seems to consider our wedding a personal attack on her. She doesn’t understand ‘why I would do this to her. She tried so hard to raise me right.’ She went on about how she understands that me and ‘my friend’, you, have a ‘special bond’, but marriage is something sacred, and it’s not for people like us.”

Dean ran his tongue over his incisor as he tried not to blurt out anything too vulgar about Castiel’s mother.

“So you know, of course she’s coming.” Cas smiled bitterly and slammed his laptop shut, tipping his head back and dragging his palms down his face with another loud groan.

“Why the hell is she coming? To protest? She can’t even say the word boyfriend, I think she might have an aneurysm if she tries to say husband,” Dean snapped.

“I don’t know,” Cas sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and running his fingers through his hair, tugging at it. “I don’t know why she’s coming. She isn’t exactly logical.”

“Well just tell her she can’t come.”

“Dean, she’s my mother. I’m not going to tell her she can’t come to my wedding.” The lines under Cas’s eyes already looked deeper as he fixed Dean with a frustrated look.

“Why not? Look, I know she’s your mother, but do you really want her there if she’s just gonna cause trouble?”

“No!” Cas exclaimed, an exasperated laugh that made him sound a bit insane huffed out of him. “But I can’t _ban_ her from our wedding, I’m not going to do that to my mom. I wouldn’t ask _you_ not to invite John, even though he’s a royal _asshole_ who hates me.”

Dean huffed another frustrated breath, folding his arms and staring up at the ceiling. “Fine. I won’t bring it up again. But if my dad had told me that marriage wasn’t ‘for people like us’, his ass woulda been banned from our wedding.”

“Dean, he asked you if you were marrying me so that I could get a green card! He called me ‘some prissy russian guy’ and made snide comments the entire weekend he spent with us. I _still_ would not ask you to leave him out of our wedding. You are being completely insensitive about this.”

“I said I wouldn’t bring it up again! Argument over, apparently she’s coming.”

There was a tense silence as both of them refused to meet the others eye, glaring in opposite directions.

“I think we just had our first fight,” Cas noted, still sounding kinda annoyed.

“Yeah.”

“I don’t like it.”

They swiveled their heads to face each other, deflating a bit. “So who won?” Dean asked.

Castiel seemed to think for a moment, eyes narrowing. “I think I won.”

Dean looked up at the ceiling as he thought for a moment before shrugging his lips and conceding.

“So what do I get?”

Dean huffed out a small laugh despite still being kinda peeved, rolling his eyes. His gaze softened as he looked at Cas, unable to hold onto any of his annoyance. “Free hugs for life coupon?”

Cas grinned toothily, setting his laptop on his nightstand and scooting closer to Dean under the covers, wrapping him up in his arms and burying his face in Dean’s neck, scruff tickling his throat. “I’m sorry for raising my voice.”

“Sorry for being an insensitive dick,” Dean sighed, carding his fingers through Cas’s slightly shaggy hair. “I know she’s your mother, and it’s not fair to ask you to uninvite her. I just, really don’t want anyone’s homophobic ignorance to taint our wedding day.”

 _“Nothing_ is going to taint our wedding day, not even our parents. Remember, you said it was going to be perfect no matter what because at the end of the day we’ll be married.” Cas pressed a soft kiss to his adam’s apple.

“I did say that,” Dean conceded with a small sigh.

Castiel pulled back to look at Dean with a soft smile, stroking his fingers gently through Dean’s hair and pressing his cold toes into Dean’s socked feet. “The important parts won’t be able to be tainted, because it’ll just be me and you. Our vows, our first kiss as husband and husband, our sacred first dance.”

Dean chuckled and wound his arms around Cas’s waist, pulling him in snug. He let his his hands dip under Cas’s soft t-shirt, massaging random patterns into his back. “Our sacred first dance,” he repeated back with a smile. “I think I’ll start in a ball, and then as the song progresses I’ll grow into a beautiful flower stem, and you can climb on my back and become the petals. It’ll be symbolic.”

Cas laughed. “You’re weirder than me, you know.”

“I just have a creative spirit.”

“Mhm.” Cas hand moved to the back of his head, threading through the short hairs as he held Dean in place to lick teasingly at his lips. He grinned when he felt Dean pull against the hold he had on his hair, chasing that hot tongue. Cas leaned closer, their lips barely brushing as they let their tongues play.

“How are we supposed kiss at the wedding?” Dean asked abruptly, pulling back about an inch so he could look into Cas’s eyes. “I mean it’s gonna be in front of all our friends and family, and two students. So we should probably plan it, right?”

Amusement twinkled in Cas’s eye. “Mm, I think I’ll just shove my tongue down your throat, show everyone who’s the alpha.”

“Well aren’t you romantic?” Dean teased. “You are also _not_ the alpha by the way.”

“Oh really?” Cas hooked a leg over Dean’s hips with a smirk, pushing him flat on his back so he could straddle him. He nosed at Dean’s neck before he bit into it with a playful little growl.

 _“Cas,”_ Dean chastened, squirming a bit.

“Admit I’m the alpha,” Cas retorted, raising his head to meet Dean’s eye with a challenging look in his own. He raised an eyebrow when Dean said nothing.

“Blow me,” Dean quipped back with a smirk.

“Admit I’m the alpha and I will.”

“Okay fine you’re the alpha. Now suck my dick.”

Cas grinned and ducked down to press their mouths together, plying him open and seeking hungry kisses. Cas reached between them, hand skimming past his waistband to grasp his soft cock, tugging it to life. They angled to kiss deeper, the soft smacks of their lips and little gasps of air they took between them the only sounds filling the air. He released Dean’s lips when his dick was heavy in Cas’s hand, crawling back down between his thighs and pulling his pajama bottoms down so he could get better access.

Castiel swallowed Dean down with slow bobs of his head until he was engulfed in all that wet heat, Cas panting out little breaths through his nose pressed into Dean’s stomach. His eyes were shut as he stayed screwed down, moaning out in pleasure and stroking his tongue along Dean’s shaft.

 _“Fuck,”_ Dean panted, throwing his head back into the pillows and winding a hand into Cas’s hair.

He scratched lightly at Dean’s thigh, drawing Dean’s attention away from the ceiling and back to him, wide blue eyes watching him intently as he dragged his lips slowly back up Dean’s entire length, suckling at the head and dipping his tongue into the slit.

“Jesus christ,” Dean moaned breathlessly. Cas released Dean with a wet sound, nipping at his exposed hip bone.

“Not my name,” he murmured against Dean’s hip with a smirk.

Dean laughed and flexed his hips, urging Cas to get back to it. Castiel took Dean into his mouth again, sucking hard, so tight and wet, his dick throbbing in Cas’s hot mouth. A litany of Cas’s name rolled out of him alongside moans and whimpers as he writhed against the bed, Cas comfortably between his thighs, moaning himself as his head started to bob up and down his shaft quicker, messier.

Cas totally losing his shit over Dean moaning out his name had heat flooding through him, his dick twitching in Castiel’s mouth.

“Fuck, Cas.” A higher sound pushed past Dean’s lips as Cas sucked relentlessly at the sensitive head of his cock. _“Ungh, Cas… ah!”_

Cas sunk down over Dean completely again, lust hazed eyes fixed on Dean. He felt his balls draw up, pleasure tingling through the base of his spine as he felt his orgasm approaching. Cas sucked him harder, excitement bleeding into his movements when he saw that Dean was close.  

Pleasure rolled through him as he spasmed inside Cas’s mouth, moaning Cas’s name as he worked him through his orgasm. He loosened his lips so that he could keep Dean’s cock in his mouth until he was almost soft again. He finally released Dean with a pleasured little sigh, kissing the head of his dick and climbing back over Dean, ducking his head so they could trade lazy kisses.

Dean reached into Cas’s- yes pink- pajama bottoms, cock hot and heavy in his hand, already wet with precome. Cas thrust into his loose fist with rolls of his hips, groaning his arousal around Dean’s tongue.

“I love your mouth,” Dean panted against Cas’s lips. “And your cock.” He could feel Cas’s grin against his mouth, thrusting into Dean’s hand with a snap of his hips. His mouth roamed wetly over Cas’s scruffy jawline, the soft hair making his lips tingle. “I love your scruffy little almost-beard.” A happy sigh rumbled through Cas, lips parted to release heavy breaths as Dean continued to mouth and nip along his jaw. “I love that you’re a _man.”_ Dean’s hand tightened around Cas’s cock and he gasped softly, his entire body rolling with the movement of his stuttering thrusts.

Cas’s dark eyes found his, love and awe and hunger evident in his gaze. _“Fuck.”_ His eyelids fluttered as his eyes rolled back into his head briefly. Dean tugged at Cas a little harder and faster, watching rapt as Cas crumbled, sweat gleaming on his forehead, mouth hanging open as harsh breaths panted out him alongside raspy moans of satisfaction. _“Ah!”_ A high pitched sound spilled out of him, eyebrows pinching as he throbbed in Dean’s hand. A guttural sound of pleasure rolled off his tongue, keeping his eyes on Dean as the first wave of his orgasm hit him. _“O-oh,_ D-Dean.”

“Mmm,” Dean bit his lip as he continued to stroke Cas. “You look so pretty when you come, baby.”

 _“Uh,”_ Cas gasped out another high sound before collapsing against Dean’s chest, catching his breath tucked up against Dean’s neck. Dean pulled his hand out from between them, not sure what to do with his jizz covered palm.

Cas started pressing kisses all along Dean’s throat and under his jaw.

“How the hell are _hand jobs_ an intense sexual experience with you?” Cas asked, his breathing returning to normal.

“‘Cause they’re with me,” Dean replied with a cocky smirk.

He expected Cas to roll his eyes or make some sort of witty, sarcastic comeback, but he just sighed contentedly against Dean’s throat and breathed out a, “Yeah.”

They laid like that for a few more moments, relaxing in the warm post coital glow. And then Dean wiped his jizz covered hand on the back of Cas’s t-shirt.

 _“Dean!”_ Cas lifted up on his elbow to fix Dean with an indignant glare. Dean chuckled and then Cas pulled his t-shirt up over his head and smeared the soiled spot against Dean’s cheek.

 _“Cas!_ Come on, gross, dude.”

Cas tossed his t-shirt into the corner, missing their laundry hamper. “Payback’s a bitch my hominid homie.”

“What the fuck did you just call me?” Dean asked, peeling off his own t-shirt to wipe the come off his cheek.

“Hominid homie,” Cas replied matter of factly, like that _wasn’t_ a completely out of character thing for Cas to say as he reached across Dean to turn out his lamp.

“Okay… _why?”_

Cas burrowed under the cover’s and shrugged. “I heard Charlie say it, and I like it, so I’m going to use it.”

“Oh my god,” Dean groaned, tucking himself back into his pajama bottoms and turning his back towards Cas to spoon. Cas’s arms wound around him a moment later, nose bumping into the top of his spine and ankles tangling with Dean’s under the covers. “You’re _that_ teacher, Cas, the one that uses lame, dorky little nicknames for their students. And apparently their fiance’s.”

Cas huffed a laugh against the back of his neck. _“Cool_ dorky little nicknames.”

“No, Cas,” Dean sighed. “Hominid homie is not a cool nickname.”

“Goodnight, my hominid homie.” Dean could feel Cas’s amused little smile pressed into his skin. He just thought he was so funny.

“G’night, gigantic dork I’m marrying for some reason,” Dean grumbled.

 _“Cool_ dork.”

“Cool as the tropics, Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup my hominid homies, I hope you've all had as close to a stress free week as you could. <3 
> 
> Also, I thought about putting a warning for adorable scruffy!Cas in the notes before the chapter, but I'm a spoiler free kinda gal, even with little spoilers, like the amount of facial hair Cas had this chapter.


	50. Chapter 50

Half the time Dean and Castiel simply woke up naked. They were two grown men who had a  _ lot _ of sex, and quite honestly there wasn’t much Dean enjoyed more than the feeling of miles and miles of warm skin draped over his. One of the things he enjoyed a little more was when Cas started to rut against him lazily, still partly asleep, it was something he  _ always  _ did when they woke up naked. 

Dean decided to play nice this morning, since he was more awake than usual anyway, being allowed to sleep in as late as he wanted since it was a weekend. Well, at least being able to sleep in until the dick rubbing against his ass insisted that he wake up and make himself useful. Dean tipped Cas onto his back, admiring his adorable scruffiness and grinning at his fiance’s sleepy grumbles at having to release Dean from his octopus grip. His grumbles were quickly replaced by soft sounds of pleasure as Dean tugged the blankets off of Cas and settled between his spread thighs. 

Cas still hadn’t even bothered to open his eyes, reaching down blindly to scrape his fingers over Dean’s scalp while Dean’s head bobbed up and down his length in a slow glide. He let saliva pool in his mouth and drip down Cas’s heavy cock, slicking the way. His palms ran up the outside of Cas’s thick thighs, his shoulders trapped between them. 

“Mmm,” Cas sighed happily, voice still raspy with sleep. “You should wake me up like this more often.” He smiled lazily, blinking his eyes open owlishly to watch Dean’s lips wrap around his cock. 

Dean pulled off of Cas to retort, “I would if you bothered to return the favor.” 

Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean. “I wake you up in plenty of nice ways.” Cas raised an eyebrow, probably trying to psychically remind him of how he woke Dean up by eating him out last week. Dean raised his eyebrow right back. 

“You’re just obsessed with my ass. I could make my ass into a religion and you’d worship at the altar.”

Cas chuckled and flexed his hips so that his cock dragged against Dean’s stubbled cheek. “Get back to worshipping my dick, sweet child of god.

Dean laughed darkly, taking hold of the base of Cas’s dick to lap at the head. “Sure thing, daddy.” Dean laughed louder when Cas’s eyes darkened. “I  _ knew _ you had a daddy kink.” He kitten licked his way up the underside of Cas’s cock, tonguing at a vein. “So, what do you think that’s about, Cas? Couldn’t be about your daddy issues right?” He teased. 

Cas rolled his eyes.  _ “Please _ stop talking, you’re gonna kill my boner.”

“No I won’t, ‘cause now I know the magic word to get you hard again.” Dean gave Cas a shit eating grin before shutting up and swallowing him down with an enthusiastic moan. It wasn’t even exaggerated, he truly loved the taste of his fiance’s dick. 

The teasing banter stopped, replaced with the wet sounds of Dean sucking Cas off and the gentle groans of arousal rumbling through Cas’s chest. Cas’s eyes had slipped shut, head tipped back against the pillows as he arched and fell with his heavy breaths. Dean reached up and slipped a few fingers into Cas’s mouth, his own dick twitching as Castiel coated them in a liberal amount of his spit, moaning low as he did and taking care to run his tongue over each of Dean’s knuckles and the pads of his fingers. 

He pulled them out of Cas’s mouth, circling his rim teasingly a few times and listening to Cas whimper before slipping his middle finger past the relaxed ring of muscle, pumping in and out of him easily as the velvety heat of his cock rubbed against the inside of Dean’s cheek. Cas was totally gone, writhing and sweating beneath Dean, gripping at his flushed chest while simultaneously tugging at Dean’s hair. 

It was all very sexy until they heard a voice that neither of them had expected or  _ ever  _ wanted to hear in this situation. 

“Oh, ooh, um, okay,  _ not _ what I was expecting to find… I mean I don’t know why I’m surprised. Shwe, cover your eyes.” 

Dean had frozen as soon as he heard Gabriel’s voice, fingers still buried knuckle deep in his  _ brother _ but at least there was no longer a dick in his mouth as he gaped in horror at Cas’s brother and niece standing in the doorway. 

“GABRIEL!” Cas shouted, grabbing Dean’s shoulders and yanking him over his lap to cover himself. 

Gabriel’s eyes were wide, smirk frozen on his face. Shwe was giggling with her hands clapped over her eyes, though she kept trying to peek through them. 

“Get out!” Dean shouted, voice going squeaky and face hot with mortification. 

“It’s kinda funny that I do  _ always  _ walk in on you guys though isn’t-”

“Gabriel get out of this room  _ now!”  _ Cas bellowed, eyes wide with incredulity that his brother was  _ still  _ in the doorway.

“Okay! Okay! We’ll meet you downstairs!” Gabe held his hands up in a placating gesture, scooping up Shwe and shutting the door behind him as he clomped loudly down the stairs. 

Cas and Dean both flopped back against the mattress, Dean still thrown over Cas’s lap. 

“Dean. Take your fingers out of me.” 

“Oh.” Dean slipped his fingers out of Cas and sat up. “Well… that killed the mood.” 

Cas glanced down at his soft cock with a sigh. “Yup.” He groaned and tipped his head back against the pillows, wiping a palm down his face. “I haven’t been cock-blocked by my brother since college.” 

Dean laughed and rolled out of bed, cheeks still hot with embarrassment. “What the hell is he even doing here? And since when does he have a key?” Dean asked as he dug through their drawers in search of clothes.

“He probably made himself a key when he sold us our house. Honestly, I’m surprised he hasn’t stopped by unannounced before this. As for why he might be here, I have no fucking clue."

Dean slipped into a pair of jeans that must’ve been Cas’s, ‘cause they were a little too tight, and a soft grey t-shirt. “So how many hours of therapy do you think Shwe’s gonna need for this?” Dean asked casually as he chucked a pair of jeans at Cas, the denim landing on his stomach. 

Cas sighed and stood, slipping into the loose jeans and not bothering with boxers. “Hopefully she’s still too young to understand what she saw.” 

Cas reached around him to rifle through the drawers, pulling a NASA t-shirt over his head that had a shuttle taking off, and a rainbow and stars behind it. 

“You know that’s the gayest shirt you own, right? And I’m including the one that’s literally got cartoon Sherlock and Watson kissing.” 

“Says the person who just had my dick in their mouth,” Cas scoffed before walking off and thumping down the stairs. 

“You know that comeback doesn’t even work, right? It doesn’t even have to do with the shirts!” Dean called out, flying down the stairs after him. He slipped on the third step from the bottom, stumbling but not outright falling. He shot a wary glance at his casted arm. He really needed to stop sprinting up and down their wooden stairs when he was in  _ socks.  _ He glared briefly at the rainbow socks he had stolen from Cas like it was their fault he was an idiot before ducking into the kitchen and finding that Gabriel and Shwe had helped themselves to bowls of cocoa puffs. 

“First of all,” Cas said sternly, glaring at his brother before turning on his heel abruptly and crouching down so he was at Shwe’s eye level, planting his hands on his knees. “Hi, Shwe, it’s very nice to see you. I want you to know that what you saw was completely natural. But it’s something that two  _ adults _ should only do when they love each other very very much, okay?” 

‘Your kids are gonna walk off a cliff when he tries to give them  _ the talk.’  _

I know… it’s making  _ me  _ cringe. 

‘I’m right there with ya, buddy.’

Shwe looked confused, glancing back at Gabriel, who had his face buried in his hand. “Daddy told me Uncle Dean was just kissing your ouchie.”

Castiel’s mouth fell open on a frozen smile. “Uh… yup. That’s exactly right. I hurt my- um, I hurt myself and your Uncle Dean was just-”

“Cas shut up.”

“Yup.” Cas snapped his mouth shut and straightened up, looking mortified. 

Gabriel grinned around a mouthful of cocoa puffs, leaning back casually against the countertops and Dean and Cas both levelled him with a glare. Gabe’s eyes swept swiftly up and down Dean, chuckling. “May I just say, I now  _ completely _ understand why my dear brother here can’t seem to keep his hands off you. And why you always leave dinner parties early, and why Cassie seems to have acquired a new gait since he’s met you. If Kali had a dick like that I’d never walk straight again either.” 

Dean just shut his eyes, not even  _ trying  _ work that one out in his head.

“Gabriel, are you aware that your  _ daughter _ is in the room?” Cas whispered harshly, gesturing to Shwe sitting at the table and kicking her legs happily as her eyes bounced between the three of them. 

“Psh, she doesn’t know what dick means.”

“Dick!” Shwe squealed, giggling when her dad shot her a stern look. 

“Shwe, dick’s are only for daddy.” He winked at Cas and Dean, adding quietly, “and mommy, am I right?” 

“What is wrong with you?” Cas groaned.

“And more importantly, why are you  _ here?”  _ Dean butt in. 

“Well Shwe’s been missin’ her uncles so we thought we’d come over and surprise you, invite you over for a playdate back at our house. I see now that I should’ve realized you two would be  _ busy.”  _ Gabriel waggled his eyebrows with a smirk. “I mean it’s just all hours of the day with you two isn’t it? Honestly, I’m impressed. Cassie I have never seen you look so blissed out.” 

Cas turned bright red, rolling his eyes and shoving past Gabe to yank open the cupboard behind his head and grab two bowls, and then pushing him a few feet over to open the drawer that Gabe’s butt had been pressed against, grabbing two spoons. He handed half the cutlery to Dean before sitting down across from Shwe and pouring himself a bowl of cocoa puffs. 

“So, what’ve you been up to, cutie?” Cas asked, smiling easily despite being rather annoyed just a second ago. 

“I fell down the stairs and I bit my lip so hard it was bleeding!” She exclaimed, pulling at her bottom lip to show Cas the small scab. 

“Ohh, sweetie.” Cas’s eyebrows furrowed as he squinted at her lip, tapping it with the pad of his index finger. “You know, your uncle Dean fell down the stairs too. But he only broke his arm, he definitely got it easier than you, you’re a warrior.” He smiled at Shwe like they were sharing some big secret, her nose scrunching up as she smiled back at him.

Dean found himself smiling too, annoyance at Gabe for ruining their chances at having an orgasm this morning forgotten as he watched Cas interacting with their niece. He was always so sweet with her. 

“Dean, go get the sharpies, let her draw something on your cast.” Cas and Shwe were both watching him expectantly. Dean sighed and plucked every color of sharpie he could find from their junk drawer. He’d already had three different students draw a dick on his cast, it was kind of his fault, he giggled when he saw what they were doing instead of reprimanding them. Cas had turned them into oddly shaped butterflies. 

He flopped down in the chair next to Shwe, handing her the sharpies and giving her his casted arm, crossing his right arm over his left to pour himself some cereal. 

“Shwe also wanted to ask you guys something, right Shwe?” Gabriel shot his daughter a meaningful look, taking the last seat beside Cas. 

Shwe smiled a little shyly, continuing to draw something that Dean couldn’t make out yet on his cast. “You ask, daddy.”

“Ehh, I don’t know, munchkin, I think they’re probably more likely to say yes to you than me. You’re prettier.” 

Shwe giggled, still not looking up from her drawing. “No  _ you’re _ prettier!” 

“No  _ you’re  _ prettier!” 

“No  _ you!” _

“Yeah alright, I’m prettier.” 

Shwe’s little mouth dropped open with a surprised smile, eyes widening at her dad. “No!” She squealed. 

“Hey, I’m just agreeing with you, kiddo.” 

“Well I changed my mind,” Shwe told him, continuing her drawing.  _ “I’m  _ prettier.”

“So what did you wanna ask us, Shwe?” Cas asked around a mouthful of cocoa puffs, none of the Novak’s had great table manners.

She smiled shyly again, squirming in her seat. “Mmmm, I don’t know.” 

“You can do Princess Dean’s makeup if you ask us your question,” Cas baited, lips slanted in a grin that only widened when Dean shot him one of his better bitch faces. 

_ “And  _ you can do Uncle  _ Cassie’s,”  _ Dean shot back with a smirk, knowing how much Cas  _ hated  _ it when Dean used his family’s nickname for him.

“Ooh, shot’s fired, Cassie, back to you.” Gabe held his dripping cereal spoon in front of Cas’s face. 

Cas was looking  _ done _ with his older brother, fixing him with a flat look before grabbing the hand that was holding the spoon and spitting into the spoon before forcefully dunking it back into Gabe’s cereal. Gabe shot Castiel a disgusted look. Cas just chuckled.

“What is wrong with you? Do you know how unsanitary that is?”

Cas shrugged. “Learn to knock.” 

Gabe leaned closer to Cas before whispering loudly with an insincere expression of compassion, “Castiel, I know deep down there’s forgiveness in your heart. Don’t hold onto anger, it ages you.” He ran the tip of his finger gently down Cas’s cheek, Cas squirming away and swatting at Gabe’s hand with a groan as he did. 

Dean and Shwe both laughed, finding the brothers quite amusing.

“Alright, alright,” Cas said loudly, folding his arms over the table and ducking his head slightly to meet Shwe’s eye. “Can you please ask us your question?” 

Shwe seemed to think about it for a minute before hopping out of her chair to scurry over to Cas’s side of the table, climbing into his lap like it was her personal throne and chewing on her sleeve as she looked up at him with wide brown eyes, smiling coyly. “Can I be your flower girl?” She asked quietly. 

Cas smiled brightly, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Of course Shwe, who else would be our flower girl?” 

Her answering smile exposed all her missing teeth as she bounced with excitement, wrapping her arms around Cas’s neck in a tight hug. Cas shut his eyes briefly as he hugged her back. 

Dean finally glanced down at the drawing Shwe had done on his cast, blanching as he realized what it was. “Um, Shwe, what did you draw on my cast, sweetheart?” 

Shwe turned her wide grin on Dean. “I drew you kissing Uncle Cassie’s ouchie!”

Gabe sniggered and held out his palm for his daughter to smack. “That’s my girl.” 

 

~~~<><><>~~~

 

Cas was wearing a shimmery blue Cinderella dress that was  _ far  _ too tight on him, the tool skirt rising well above mid thigh and his biceps about to rip the seams of his sheer sleeves. Not because it was Shweta’s dress, because it was Gabe’s. He still had his jeans and that phallic NASA shirt on underneath it, and a pair of tall heels that were definitely more fitting for a stripper then a princess. Dean didn’t know why he was surprised at how easily Cas walked in them. 

Gabe and Dean weren’t any better off in the wardrobe department, Dean was stuffed into a purple dress that he had been told was Tangled’s outfit. Gabe’s golden Belle dress fit perfectly, his legs crossed neatly at the ankle as he sipped his fake tea, long, elegant, white satin gloves up to his elbows. He hadn’t kept any of his clothes on underneath it, insisting that when he went into character he committed. Kali had walked into the room at one point, taken a look at all of them and then just walked out, her cackle echoing down the hallway. 

Shwe looked adorable, dressed as Rey from Star Wars. Dean had asked if he could be someone from Star Wars too, hell he’d be fine with Princess Leia, but Shwe had declined his request. 

Dean and Castiel’s knees both shot up past the small table they were seated at, Gabe and Shwe’s fit well under the plastic table. 

“Alright, tea’s over!” Shwe announced, spiking her plastic cup on the table as she got to her feet. “Let’s play hide and seek!” 

Gabe started to chuckle darkly, a malicious tint to his hazel eyes as he got to his feet as well. 

“Oh god,” Cas groaned.

“What?” Dean asked, confused by the evil laughter from Gabe and look of dread from Cas.

“Our games of hide and seek can get really intense,” Cas explained.

Dean was about to ask how the hell  _ hide and seek  _ got intense when Gabe suddenly shouted, “I call counting with Shwe!” 

He scooped up his daughter and took off sprinting, both of them screaming like warriors going into battle as they charged down the hallway. Cas shot up to his feet so quickly that he knocked his chair over, taking off running down the hall in those ridiculous heels.

“You don’t wanna be found!” Was the only thing Cas shouted in explanation.

“What. The. Fuck,” Dean muttered to himself. “I’m marrying into a family full of  _ crazy people.”  _

He got up and looked around Shwe’s bedroom, eyes landing on her bed. He would just hide under there, they probably wouldn’t even look in this room, expecting Dean to have run to the opposite side of the house in terror. Dean rolled his eyes as he climbed under the bed. 

At least twenty minutes had passed and Dean was contemplating whether or not he should just come out of hiding. He had probably won.

Then his eyes went wide as he felt a hand wrap around his ankle and yank him out from under the bed. He was greeted by the maniacal grins of Gabe and Shwe. 

“Well it looks like we have our first prisoner, Shwe.”    
  
  


 

Granted, it had been a while since Dean had played hide and seek, but he was almost  _ positive  _ that when you were found you didn’t get tied up with a jump rope and stuffed into a closet while a five year old trained a nerf gun on you to make sure you didn’t try and pull any funny business. 

He was a little surprised to find that he was unable to get out of the jump rope restraints. He was starting to wonder how long they planned on leaving him in here. Possibly forever. He was gonna die with barbie’s arm poking his ass because he couldn’t  _ move.  _

‘Why do you always go straight to death? You overuse that.’

Shut up, brain. I can be as dramatic as I want, I’m in my own goddamn  _ head  _ and I’m locked in a fucking closet in a mansion. I  _ could  _ die.’

‘Yeah, you’re in your head with  _ me, _ and listening to you go on and on… honestly, we’re overdramatic. We could probably tone it down a bit.’

Tone  _ yourself  _ down, Gollum.

‘’Cause I said we? Bitch, please.’

This was exactly why Dean shouldn’t be left alone. He got bored  _ so  _ easily and started talking to himself like a literal insane person. He had issues.

His brain was berating him again when the door to the closet creaked open, blinding Dean momentarily as light flooded the dark space he was tied up in. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Cas cooed, the outline of him in his cinderella dress and heels coming into focus.

“I’m pretty sure this isn’t how you play hide and seek,” Dean groused. 

Cas chuckled and placed his hands on his hips. “Well there were eight of us growing up, so our games got a little creative and violent. Welcome to the Novak clan, Winchester. I think getting taken prisoner during hide and seek is how you’re officially initiated.”

“I feel honored,” Dean deadpanned. 

Cas crouched down in front of him with a teasing grin. “Don’t worry, my love, I’m here to rescue you.”

Before Dean had a chance to come up with a witty rejoinder, Cas grabbed the back of his knees, sending him toppling onto his back with an ‘oof’ as Cas dragged him back into Shwe’s room. 

“You could’ve just untied me,” Dean argued, slightly embarrassed and a lot turned on by how easy Cas could drag him around.

Cas laughed again as his eyes flicked up to Dean, dropping to his knees and throwing a leg over his hips to straddle him, hands balanced on Dean’s stomach. He narrowed his eyes, the deep blue glittering with amusement. “I know that look. What’s doin’ it for ya? The princess outfit? The heels? My daring rescue?” 

Dean glanced back at the doorway, laughing a little as he exclaimed, “nothing! Nothing is doing it for me because I don’t need to traumatize our niece twice today.” 

Cas’s grin just widened, leaning down a little closer. “I’m not gonna untie you until you tell me. You could be wrapped up in pink jump ropes for another month for all I care.  _ Something’s  _ doing it for you, I can see it your eyes. So fess up, Rapunzel.” 

Dean didn’t do a great job stifling his laughter as he tried and failed to squirm out from underneath Cas. He finally stopped squirming, his grin wobbling as he tried to meet Cas’s eye with a glare.

“Hmm, I think I figured out what it is.” Cas lowered down so his forearms framed Dean’s head, one of his hands playing with the top of his hair as his eyes danced around Dean’s face, amused grin tugging up the corner of his mouth. “I just look really manly in this dress.” 

“Yup, you got it.” Dean tilted his chin up and Cas obliged, leaning down to kiss him. Their lips moved together with familiarity, gentle smacks that allowed them to breath, tilting their heads at the same time to get a better angle. 

“You’re a really good kisser,” Cas said randomly, voice a bit dazed like he hadn’t really meant to say it out loud. Dean laughed against Cas’s lips, deciding not to tease him in favor of making out some more. 

“Hey! No! Bad Princesses!” Gabe shouted firmly, his voice quickly joined by Shwe’s. Cas tipped his forehead against Dean’s as he laughed, not making any move to get off of him. 

Dean’s ankles were grabbed again, one by Shwe and the other by Gabe as they tried to pull him out from under Cas. Dean was still tied up in the jump ropes and really had no option here but to let himself be dragged across the carpet while Cas giggled and remained firmly on top of him, probably just enjoying the ride while Dean got the shit rug-burned out of him. 

“Be gentle with me!” Dean begged over the deafening racket. “I have a broken arm, I’m injured already!”

“We’re taking our prisoner back!” Gabe exclaimed, continuing to tug at Dean’s ankles. 

“Give us our prisoner, Uncle Cassie!” Shwe squealed, yanking on the frilly skirt of Cas’s dress and trying to yank him off of Dean.

“No! Rapunzel’s my prisoner now, I get to keep him!” Cas shouted over the din of squeals and giggles. 

Dean’s laugh was cut off with a loud wheezing groan as Cas was smushed into him with the added weight of Gabriel strewn over Cas’s back, followed quickly by Shwe. Gabe peered over Cas’s shoulder, batting his eyelashes at Dean with a coy smile. 

“I think Cinderella needs to learn to share, there’s enough Rapunzel to go around, right, munchkin?” Gabe grinned over his shoulder.

Shwe’s little head popped up into Dean’s line of sight from the top of the dog pile, curly hair bouncing as she nodded excitedly. “Yeah Cinderella! Share!” 

“Rapunzel can’t  _ breathe,”  _ Dean wheezed. 

“Boys and Shweta!” The stern voice of Kali cut through the racket, everyone freezing and turning wide eyes on the woman in the doorway. “Get off Rapunzel. There’s pizza downstairs.”

Everyone toppled off of Dean, Gabe and Shwe rushing past Kali and thumping loudly down the stairs and to the pizza. Cas helped Dean up and finally untied the jump ropes wrapped around his torso.

Soon enough all the princesses, and Rey, and Kali, were seated around the dining table with slices of greasy pizza in their hands, shoveling down the triangles ravenously. The Novak version of hide and seek and tea parties were exhausting. And bruising. Dean poked absently at a bruise that was starting to bloom on his elbow.

“So, uh, speaking of the wedding,” Gabe piped up, although no one was speaking about the wedding. “There’s kinda something else I wanted to offer.” 

Dean and Cas both swallowed their bites, sharing a look between themselves before giving their attention to Gabe. “What?” Cas asked, a little suspiciously. 

Gabe leaned back in his chair, tucking a sandy strand of hair behind his ear. “Well, you know,  _ technically  _ I am an ordained minister.” He looked between the two of them and it was maybe the second time Dean had ever seen him without a smirk. He actually looked a little nervous. 

“You wanna… be the minister dude for our wedding?” Dean asked, making sure he was hearing right. It didn’t really seem like a responsibility Gabe would want.

“I mean I already know Cas is gonna bump me as best man for Raph, and my ego requires me to have some sort of official title at every wedding I attend. So… yeah. I’d like to priest your wedding. I promise I won’t set off firecrackers after you guys kiss.”

Dean glanced over at Cas and found him staring misty-eyed at his older brother. “Gabriel, I would really love it if you priested our wedding.” 

Gabe looked up from his pizza, his own eyes watering as he took in his little brother, sappy smile tugging at his lips. Cas got to his feet, walking around the table with his arms spread for a hug. Gabriel crashed into him with what a bone crushing embrace, shedding a few tears and sniffling as he mumbled, “I really can’t make any promises about the firecrackers. There’s probably gonna be some firecrackers.” 

“I know,” Cas whispered, sniffling himself. 

Dean looked around the table and found everyone else staring dumbstruck at the brothers as well. “What the hell is happening?!” 

“We’re having a moment, Rapunzel!” Gabe exclaimed, sending a dark look his way over Cas’s shoulder.

Cas and Gabe both seemed to remember themselves then, stepping back and giving each other some awkward shoulder pats, Gabe lifting onto his toes to rub his white-gloved knuckles into Cas’s skull half-heartedly. Dean rolled his eyes, and stuffed more pizza past his smile. 

Gabriel may be ridiculous, and sarcastic, and  _ wildly _ inappropriate, but he was family. Surges of warmth echoed behind his ribcage as he felt overwhelmingly grateful that he got to be a part of such an awesome,  _ strange,  _ perfect, family. 

Cas leaned over and snatched a bite of Dean’s pizza from his hand, grinning at Dean as he did and pulling Dean from his thoughts. “Is that okay with you?” Cas asked, expression turning serious.

“Gabe?” 

Cas nodded.

“‘Course, I’d rather have Gabe than an actual minister, do you know how boring those people are? They’d actually start reading from the bible or something. Plus, if we wanna offend people into leaving early...” Dean winked and made a clicking noise with his mouth as he shot a finger gun at Cas. “Bingo.”

Cas laughed softly, eyes melting into something far too fond. “We’ll have the dance floor all to ourselves.” 

“Yup, it’ll be perfect.” 

Cas’s smile softened and ducked his shaggy head to kiss Dean’s shoulder before resting his cheek there and winding an arm around his waist. 

“Of course it’ll be perfect!” Gabe agreed loudly, leaning across the table on his forearms with a smirk that meant nothing good. “So what are your feelings on me playing the recorder for a good twenty minutes before I start doing the priesting?”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I had to push Stripper!Cas to the next chapter, sorry to disappoint you, my lovelies. 
> 
> Also, VERY IMPORTANT, I would not ask if it was not important, but I am but ONE subscriber away from officially having 69 subscribers. Tell your friends, tell your mothers, tell your gay cousin! I'll write a short ficlet for anyone who subscribes to me today. I shall be using the honor system for this. Please contact me on tumblr at Copaceticbrainbox for your ficlet and to let me know you subscribed. Thank you very much. 
> 
> My childish sense of humor needs this. This is your mission, should you choose to accept it.


	51. Chapter 51

“Cas, come on, you promised.”

Cas shook his head, taking another long pull from the now mostly empty bottle of vodka. “I’m not drunk ‘nough yet,” He slurred drunkenly. “The last time I did this was over… like, over a decade ago, if I’m gonna make an ass out of myself, I at least wanna be able to blame it on the alcohol.”

Dean shrugged and stole the bottle back, settling his legs comfortably in Cas’s lap and leaning back against the arm of the couch. “Fair enough, but remember you said I could video tape this. Tha’s still happenin’, baby. So no matter how wasted we get, there’s always gonna be proof of this.”  

A rattling sigh rumbled through Cas as he yanked the bottle back and finished it off, staring forlornly at nothing. His cheeks were rosy with alcohol and his blue eyes were glassy, hair more of a tousled mess than usual. Drunkenly, Dean realized that was because he kept running his fingers through it, in fact he was running his fingers through Cas’s hair  _ right now.  _

“Alright,” Cas said thickly, shoving Dean’s legs out of his lap and stumbling to his feet. “Le’s do this.” 

Dean grinned and balanced their ancient camera on the back of the couch, hitting the record button. They were taping over some videos from his childhood for this, but Dean was too drunk and horny to get sentimental. Cas scooped the cowboy hat off of Dean’s head and placed it on his own. Dean had forgotten he was wearing it. Cas had grabbed a bunch of stuff from the back of their closet before they had started to drink. Including some heels. They were like…  _ nice.  _ Like, _ nice  _ heels. All black and shiny. And they looked really pretty on Cas.

Dean didn’t really understand the whole outfit, but Cas insisted he could only remember the dance if he was wearing heels. He said that he used to have cowboy boots but he’d lost them years ago. It… still didn’t really make a lot of sense to Dean, but he wasn’t gonna argue.

So clad in heels, a cowboy hat, some tear away pants that Dean wasn’t aware Cas owned, and his ‘Save the Bees!’ t-shirt (which Dean was starting to suspect was Cas’s safety blanket), Cas climbed up onto their coffee table. To be perfectly honest, they had started drinking before Cas put on his ‘stripper outfit’. 

Cas had his hands planted on his hips as he looked at Dean expectantly. 

“Arrree you gonna start or…?” 

Cas rolled his eyes and grumbled something in russian. “You gotta put on the music, Dean.” 

“Oh! Oh yeah.” Dean chuckled to himself as he went to go hit play on his gigantic stereo they had dragged out to the living room specifically for this. Don Mclean’s ‘Vincent’ started to play loud over the speakers and Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas. 

“Um… it’s on the next track.” 

Dean hit skip and then Wild Thing by The Troggs boomed out of the speakers. Dean couldn’t hold in his snickers as he flopped back down on the couch. “Did you strip in the 60’s?” 

“Dean, this was just  _ one  _ of my stripper songs.” He grinned and started to circle his hips, running his hands slowly down his thighs and spreading them as he sunk down. “But it was my favorite.” 

He rose to a standing position again, gyrating his hips and slowly peeling off his shirt, revealing tantalizing skin one inch at a time. He carefully pulled it over the cowboy hat and flung the shirt at Dean like he was some sort of rockstar. Dean was too drunk to believe otherwise.

“Wooo!” Dean cheered loudly. Oh god, was he  _ that _ white girl when he was drunk? The obnoxiously loud, whooping one? Shit. He was. 

He was pulled from his drunken realization in time to see Cas trying to tear his tear-away pants but he must’ve pulled too hard, or not hard enough, ‘cause he just toppled right off the coffee table with his pants halfway torn off. He groaned with his face planted in the couch cushions. “I don’t know if this is because I’m too old or too drunk.” 

Dean cackled as Cas rolled onto his back on the floor and kicked the pants the rest of the way off with some difficulty. Breathing a little heavier and swaying slightly he got to his feet, still rockin’ the heels and cowboy hat, and apparently some black lace panties. He straddled Dean’s thighs and continued to gyrate his hips with a charming grin, like he  _ hadn’t  _ been lying on the floor and struggling to get his pants off two seconds ago. Drunk Cas had no shame.

“Hey there, cowboy.” Cas plucked the hat from his own head, fixing it on Dean’s once more. 

Smooth fingers wounds around Dean’s shoulders and he found himself reaching out to touch before his hands were smacked away with a firm bit of russian that he was sure meant ‘No touching!’ Cas slipped from russian to english a lot more when he was tired or drunk.

Cas leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, “I’m just gonna, uh, I’m jus’ gonna give you a lapdance ‘cause I can’t remember any of my ‘moves’.” He actually took his hands off Dean to air quote.

Dean chuckled and leaned back slightly to rake his eyes over Cas’s mostly naked body, muscles shifting and tightening beneath tanned skin as his movements rolled through his whole torso. He felt his cock stirring in his jeans as he bit down on his lip. 

“Cas. This is an awesome song.” 

Cas’s grin widened as he peered at Dean from behind his long lidded gaze. 

“I mean it’s got a flute solo.”

Cas rolled his eyes and let his palms travel down Dean’s chest, his thighs spreading as he sunk down lower into Dean’s lap. Almost touching, but not quite, close enough for the heat from his body to feel tangible. “It’s got some pretty great lyrics too.” His lips were slanted, a laziness in the sprawl of his fingers and the set of his shoulders as he sang along teasingly, “Wild thing I think you move me… but I wanna know for suuure…” He leaned closer with a smile, tip of his nose brushing along Dean’s. “So come on and hold me tight… You move me.”

That led to some inartful, rather sloppy, making out. Dean was pressed back into the cushions, Cas draped over him as rolling hips turned making out into something else. Wild Thing faded into For What It’s Worth, apparently Cas really did strip in the 60’s. Dean’s hand ran down the curve of Cas’s spine, palm cupping a firm ass. An appreciative sound hummed past Cas’s lips as his hips bucked slightly back towards Dean’s hand. 

They traded familiar deep kisses, tongues slowly twining and heaving chests flush, Dean’s fingers found their way into Cas’s mussed hair as they always seemed to. His free hand slipped beneath the lacy underwear that barely covered Cas’s ass, groping the smooth skin and earning another little groan of arousal from Cas as he rocked back into the touch.

Pleasant arousal heated his skin, nothing sharp that needed to reach it’s conclusion immediately, a slow burn that emanated from low in his gut and spread throughout the rest of his body so that each touch was another spark. Sparks danced along his ribs as Cas’s hand pushed clumsily under his shirt, palming at his chest. 

They both startled in confusion when there was a sudden loud, trilling ring from the kitchen. 

Cas’s eyes widened with realization, trying to hurriedly disentangle himself from Dean. “Dean, let go, it’s the phone.” 

“Ez-actly.” Dean just tightened his hold on Cas with an obnoxious grin. He didn’t understand why the hell Cas would find it so important to answer the phone when they could be making out instead. 

Cas fixed him with an annoyed look and spoke slowly and clearly, in russian. He seemed to realize his mistake when he was met with a blank, slightly amused, look from Dean. “Only family calls this late, Dean.” 

Dean groaned and let Cas slide off him and stumble hurriedly into the kitchen, heels clicking over the hardwood floor. Dean almost fell off the couch craning his neck to watch his ass in that black lacy underwear as he walked away. 

“Hello! Novak-Winches-ches- Winchuster residence,” Cas answered the phone, cheerily doing his best to sound as sober and formal as possible. “Raph! Hi! … No I am, in complete control of my facilititties.” Cas giggled a bit then before going silent, probably getting berated by Raph. “Sorry… wha… no, no, no, I’d love to! Raph, you are one of the  _ dearest _ people in the world to me. There’s nothing I would cherish  _ more _ than to hold your hand and be by your side while you bring life into the world.” 

Good. Fucking. Lord. 

‘Surprisingly eloquent though.’

Well, you got me there, Brain. 

“Yeah… mhm. I’ll call you in the… the uh… wassit called when the… you know that ball of light in the sky… yeah! The morning! Kay. Goodnight. I love you. Okay, goodbye. I love you!”  

Dean sat up, fiddling with their ancient camera as Cas clicked back into the living room and flopped down on the couch beside Dean, immediately tipping into his lap and kissing Dean’s t-shirt covered stomach with a smile. 

“So Raph wants you to be there when she has the baby?” 

Cas nodded, his warm smile growing faintly wider. “She’s having a C-section next week. She had a little scare at the hospital tonight. Everything’s okay though. But they found out the baby’s positioned weird for a natural birth, somethin’ like that. So, C-section. I don’t think Raph’s happy about it, I think she’s scared.” 

Dean set the camera down on the arm of the couch, thumb grazing Cas’s scruffy jawline, smiling when Cas turned his head to kiss the pad of his thumb. “You should be there for her. I mean I’ll miss you while you’re gone, but you should be there for her.” 

“Aww you’re gonna miss me,” Cas teased, peering up at him through dark lashes and snatching Dean’s hand to bring to his lips, kissing his palm before twining their fingers together. 

“You’re such a ridiculous drunk,” Dean muttered with an eyeroll. 

“Mmm.” Cas’s pink lids were drifting shut as he sunk deeper into Dean’s lap. He mumbled his goodnight and I love you’s in russian before promptly passing out. Dean tipped his head back and did the same.    
  
  


~~~<><><>~~~

  
  


Dean woke to Cas’s hand slapping at his mouth. “Stop…  _ breathing  _ like that,” Cas groaned, his voice muffled from where his face was smushed into Dean’s thigh. “It’s too loud.” 

Immediately he registered the pounding headache and the slightly sick feeling churning in his stomach, one that he was sure would lead to projectile vomiting if he moved. “Why the fuck did we fall asleep in the living room? It’s too damn bright in here.” Dean groaned and curled around Cas, trying to hide his eyes from the horrible sunlight coming in through their windows. “Fuck the sun. Fuck the sun right in it’s shiny little asshole.” 

“I’ll go get my dildo,” Cas deadpanned in a rough croak. “I’m pretty sure I remember vowing never to drink again last time I downed this much vodka.” 

“Let’s become monks. I never wanna feel like this again.” 

“Deal.” 

Silence settled over the room for a few glorious minutes, both Dean and Castiel feeling too ill, tired, and lazy to want to move or speak. 

“Okay,” Cas sighed, sounding determined as he made to stand up stiffly. 

Dean laughed as soon as he saw what Cas had fallen asleep in and recalled his failed attempt at his stripper dance. He immediately regretted laughing, clutching his head and grimacing as a fresh wave of pain shot through his skull. Cas stepped out of the heels delicately and readjusted his panties so that his cock was no longer half out like it had been. 

“Very dignified, Novak.” Dean grinned at Cas, despite the exhaustion that felt bone deep. 

Cas planted a hand on his hip with a raised eyebrow. “You wanna talk about dignified, cowboy?” 

Dean’s brows furrowed, before he lifted his hand to his head and came into contact with that ridiculous cowboy hat. “Ugh, why did you let me make out with you while I was wearing this?” He tossed the hat on the coffee table with a look of disgust. 

Cas shrugged, smirking despite looking absolutely exhausted. “‘Potomu chto ty milyy.” 

Dean narrowed his eyes. “I can never tell if you’re insulting me or complimenting me when you switch to russian.” 

Cas’s smirk just widened. “Ty prekrasna, i ya khochu, chtoby podschitat' vashi vesnushki.”

Dean sighed and got to his feet, muttering, “I gotta start learning russian,” as he wandered into the kitchen. He downed a handful of advil and was drinking straight out of the tap to quench his thirst. Cas followed suit in a slightly more dignified manner, sitting up on the counters and looking pale as he sipped from the bee mug Dean had gotten him for christmas. 

“I’ll teach you bits and pieces,” Cas said after a few minutes of silence. “But I don’t want you to be able to  _ completely _ understand everything I say.” 

“So you  _ do  _ insult me in russian.” 

“Only when you’re being annoying.” Cas grinned overtop of his mug as Dean slapped at his bare thigh. Dean returned his grin and reached behind him to plug in the coffee machine, putting in a new filter and filling it with grounds and water. 

“You gotta buy plane tickets, Cas.” 

Cas nodded slowly, eyes far off as his head tipped back against the chipped white paint of their cupboards. “I’m gonna have to just call in sick next week.” His mouth curved downwards in distaste and Dean couldn’t help but smile.

“Hon’, pretending to be sick so that you can be there for the birth of your niece is not a crime, or even a morally grey area. It’s okay to break  _ some _ rules.” 

“I  _ know.”  _ Cas rolled his eyes and sighed. “I just don’t like lying.” 

A chuckle burst past Dean’s lips as he leaned in to peck Cas on the cheek. “That’s because you’re terrible at it. And you hate being bad at things.” 

“I’m not a terrible liar,” Cas protested. 

Dean lifted a brow. “Yes you are.” He cut off any further protests by applying his mouth to the long line of exposed neck that was just begging to be sucked and licked at. 

His hands slid over the flat planes of Cas’s chest and his toned stomach as his lips slid up a vein along the side of his fiance’s neck. Cas hummed and long fingers threaded through Dean’s hair to hold him in place. Kissing and nipping lightly along the sensitive skin of Cas’s throat seemed to be a pleasurable enough distraction and Cas stopped trying to defend his incredible skills of deception. 

The coffee machine beeped to alert them that their coffee was done brewing but at this point Dean was effectively distracted from his hangover by the soft sounds Cas was making. He mouthed across Cas’s slightly flushed chest, lips closing around an already peaked nipple and thumbing at the other. 

They were interrupted by a loud meow and Spork nudging into Cas’s ribs, probably trying to knock Dean’s hand away. Cas laughed softly and Dean glared at the little hellion slash cockblock. 

“Spork wants some love too.” Cas scooped up the black mass of fur and cuddled her to his chest. Spork immediately started purring. 

“Well you have fun with your cat-lovin’, I’m gonna drink this entire pot of coffee.”

“Don’t make it sound like something dirty.” Cas shot Dean a glare as he continued to pet Spork. “He’s just jealous, malyutka.”

Dean poured himself some coffee, inhaling the heady scent and already feeling more awake. “Well she does get a cute nickname, what do I get?” He ignored the heat and gulped down his coffee black, burning his tongue a little in the process.

“You do have a nickname, malysh. I just don’t use it all that often.” White teeth flashed against pink lips as Cas grinned coyly. 

Dean’s eyes narrowed. “You just gave me that one right now.” He took another sip of his coffee, grinning himself. “Well, you know I have a new nickname for you too.” 

This time it was Cas’s turn to narrow his eyes suspiciously. “What.”

“Wild thing.” 

Cas’s head tipped to the side with a flat expression. “That’s not funny.” 

Dean’s grin widened into a smile as he tried to hold back an all-out laugh. “But you make my heart sing, you make everything groovy.” 

“Dean.” 

“Wild thing, I think I love you.” 

“Don’t quote my stripper song at me.” 

“I love you.” 

“You’re an ass.” 

“Yes, but I’m  _ your  _ ass.” 

 

 

~~~<><><>~~~

 

“I can’t believe you want to spend your last night with me and Spork at Jenna and Keith’s house.” Dean sunk lower into the empty tub, scratching their cat’s oblivious ears while he fixed Cas with a pouty look. Cas didn’t indulge his whining, ignoring him for the most part as he continued to try in vain to comb his dark mess of hair down. 

“Dean. We promised a month ago that we’d be there. Besides, we don’t really know  _ any _ of our neighbors. Don’t you think we should get to know them?” 

Dean shrugged with an, “Eh.” Spork kneaded her paws into his chest, glossy black head curling into his palm as her purring grew louder. Spork agreed with him. Neighbor’s were overrated. “Not when you’re gonna be leaving for a week. I’d rather you spent the night fucking me.” 

Cas glanced over his shoulder with slightly raised brows and a bit of an amused slant to his lips. “I can always fuck you after we have dinner with our neighbors.” He gazed back at his reflection, frowning slightly as he scratched at his scruff. “Should I shave?” 

“No, I like your scruff.” 

Cas spent another few seconds assessing himself before coming to sit gingerly on the edge of the tub. He gazed at Dean. “You know that we have phones, and I made you a skype account. I’ll only be gone for a week and it’s important.” 

“I know, I know,” Dean sighed, gazing back at Cas. “You better do exactly as that woman says or you’re gonna be returned to me in pieces.” 

Cas smiled and slid into the tub, sprawled lazily on the other end with a leg thrown over the ceramic lip. “Raph isn’t  _ that _ terrifying. It’s mostly show.” 

“When she’s giving birth?” Dean asked with a raised brow. 

Cas conceded with a half nod, half shrug. “I’ll tread carefully,” he promised, eyes glittering. 

“And you better call me every night.” 

“I’ll call you every night, malysh.” He nudged Dean’s hip with bee sock clad toes, warmth in his gaze. 

Dean could feel himself softening with Cas’s use of the russian pet name, which, he thought, was probably the reason he used it. Sneaky russian bastard. Cas leaned forward to grasp behind Dean’s bent knees, tugging him forward effortlessly so that he found himself between Cas’s open legs. Cas leaned in with a smile, kissing Dean’s jaw, and his cheek, and the tip of his nose. 

“I’m leaving for a  _ week,” _ he murmured, a pleading note in his voice. “Come on, don’t be upset with me all night.”

The last of his defenses protested by way of a small noise in the back of his throat, his nose scrunching up as Cas kissed the bridge of it. “I’m still annoyed you’re making us hang out with our boring neighbors.” 

“Maybe Jenna and Keith are secretly international spies, and the impeccably trimmed rose bushes are just for their cover as boring neighbors. We wouldn’t know. Since we’ve talked to them maybe three times.” 

Dean made another noise that made him sound a bit like Marge Simpson as he narrowed his eyes. “You’re fucking me after this.” 

Cas grinned and surged forward to find Dean’s mouth with a quick kiss. His expression quickly sobered, though his eyes gave away his amusement, chest heaving with a put-upon sigh. “If that’s what it takes.” 

“Oh shut up.” Dean closed the space between them this time, finding Cas’s lips soft and yielding beneath his. 

“I’m gonna miss you too,” Cas whispered the words against Dean’s mouth, his eyes still closed. 

Dean’s fingers slid into Cas’s hair, long enough that it curled at the ends. Then he grinned, pressing his lips into Cas’s again. “I’m not gonna miss you. I really don’t know where you got that crazy idea. Spork’ll miss you, so I’ll have to put her on the phone every night, but  _ I  _ won’t miss you, I’ll have a grand ol’ time by myself, taking up the whole bed, and there won’t be anyone to snatch the blankets off me in the middle of the night.” 

Cas smiled. “I replace the blankets with the warmth of my love.” 

“Is that what we’re calling your cock now?” Dean stage whispered. 

Cas chuckled, leaning back to get a good look at Dean. “I’m serious, I’m gonna miss you.” 

Dean let Spork hop out of his arms so that he could crawl into Cas’s lap, arms winding around his shoulders. “Okay. I’ll be serious for  _ one _ second.” He took a deep breath, looking into the azure of Cas’s wide doe eyes. “Not having you around for a week is gonna suck ass. And not in the fun way. But when you get back, we can suck ass in the fun way.” He grinned and ducked down, Cas meeting him halfway for a deep kiss that said a lot more than words ever could. 

  
  


The inside of Jenna and Keith’s house was all modern furniture and throw pillows that matched the curtains and probably accented the flat beige walls. 

“So this is your own micro brew?” Linda asked politely, looking like she regretted asking when Keith launched into a long winded explanation of everything that goes into making your own micro brew. 

What. A. Douche. 

“So, how long have you lived in Kansas, Dean?” Their slightly younger neighbor, Ellis, was seated at Dean’s right and practically batting his long dark lashes. He smiled sweetly while he waited for Dean to answer. 

“My whole life.” 

“Ohh, so you’re a born and bred southern boy. I’m originally from Vermont.” 

“Oh.” Dean smiled politely. He really didn’t give two shits about Vermont and his eyes glazed over as Ellis told him about the charming town he was from. 

“You know, you have the loveliest chestnut freckles,” Ellis told him with a dreamy smile that lit up his blue eyes. 

Dean could feel his cheeks heating, as they always did when someone mentioned his freckles. 

“Yeah, he does, doesn’t he?” Cas piped up, leaning over the table on his elbows so that he could look around Dean and smile passive-aggressively at Ellis. The warmth in his gaze shuttered off to something colder as his eyes flicked over to Cas, but his smile never faltered. 

“So you two are engaged? A little young to be getting hitched, aren’t you?” His gaze returned to Dean, and it was painfully clear that he was no longer speaking to Cas. Ellis had an arm spread over the back of his chair, body angled towards him and fingertips just reaching the edge of Dean’s chair. “Still so much you haven’t done…” He uncrossed and recrossed his legs, unsubtly drawing Dean’s gaze briefly to his crotch. 

Dean was torn between being completely flustered and amused. Cas was probably about to stab this poor kid in the thigh with his steak knife. 

“Getting married doesn’t keep you from doing things, just certain people,” Cas was leaning around Dean again to smile tightly at Ellis. 

‘Daaaaaamn this is getting catty.’

Think Cas is gonna punch him?

‘Oh god I hope he wrestles him. Maybe we could accidentally spill that greasy salad over them before they drop to the ground to grapple in an athletic rage.’

Dean was briefly distracted by daydreams of Grecian style wrestling matches... had he always been this gay? 

“Yeah, usually getting married  _ is  _ a pretty sure way to end your sex life.” Ellis returned Castiel’s tight-lipped smile with one of his own, sipping his red wine casually. 

A few people laughed like Ellis had made some great joke, probably thinking it was just all in good fun and not realizing Cas, mild mannered history teacher and usually docile nerd was about to lose his cool and toss his wine into a 20-something’s face. 

Dean tried to keep the smile off his face as he looked between the two of them. One thing was certain, Dean was gonna get  _ fucked _ tonight. Like, fucked until his legs shake and he’ll feel it every time he takes a step tomorrow kind of fucked. A little thrill of excitement shot through his spine at the thought. 

“I’m not worried about that, Dean’s daydreaming about my cock right now,” Cas said quietly, so that just Dean and Ellis would hear. Then louder, “Jenna this chicken is delicious, I don’t know how you get it to cook so evenly. Every time I try I end up with a blackened mass that Dean has to scrape out of the pan.”

Dean was choking on his beer and Ellis was flushed red and glaring at his chicken with an annoyed expression. 

Cas ran a soothing hand over his back and looked at him with sympathy that barely disguised the smirk in his eyes. “You okay?” 

Dean nodded, bright red from his coughing fit. He narrowed his eyes at Cas and the little bastard just grinned. 

“I was right, wasn’t I?” He asked softly with a slightly raised brow. 

Dean blushed and kicked him under the table. 

“That’s what I thought.” 

The rest of the dinner portion of the party went by, perhaps thankfully, rather boringly. It seemed Jenna and Keith did not have any hidden qualities that made them interesting. Linda Tran seemed to be a little more fascinating than one might assume upon first meeting her. A little uptight, but Dean had a feeling Linda Tran had a wild side. Dean kept confusing Michelle and Mackenzie, they weren’t related, one was brunette and the other blonde. But they both had the same infuriatingly optimistic smile. 

The small party migrated to the living room and Dean found himself sandwiched between Ellis and Cas. This was getting ridiculous. He tried to ignore Ellis and did his best to focus on Keith, who was talking about how their  _ other _ neighbor, Jackson Something, kept growing his trees out into their yard, and how it was truly an affront to everything good and neighborly. 

Pale fingers started subtly creeping over his thigh and Dean froze. Okay. The flirting had been kind of amusing, and at least on Dean’s end, innocent. He grabbed Ellis’s wrist and moved his hand back into his own lap. “Buddy, I’m about two seconds away from getting you a cast to match mine. Keep your hands to yourself and don’t ever touch someone without their explicit consent again.” Dean spoke so that only Ellis and probably Cas would hear him, an angry edge to his words that couldn’t be missed. 

“Sorry.” Ellis at least had the decency to look mortified. 

Cas’s hand ran over Dean’s thigh possessively, leaning in with a smile. “Ready to get out of here, baby?” 

_ “Yes,” _ Dean whispered enthusiastically. 

They made their excuses and thanked Keith and Jenna emphatically for inviting them as they hurried out the front door. 

“I kinda wanted to punch him,” Cas admitted, palm sliding into Dean’s as he took hold of his hand. Night had fallen and stars twinkled against the velvet backdrop, the spring night air comfortably warm around them as they walked home. 

“He did turn out to be a bit presumptuous and handsy. But before the thigh grabbing it was pretty fun to watch you get all jealous and worked up.” Dean laughed and looked over at Cas. “It’s not like he actually has a chance with me. You know that, right?” 

Something insecure passed over Cas’s face and he looked down at his sensible shoes for a moment, squeezing Dean’s hand. “I’m a much more confident person than I used to be, but sometimes you still feel out of my league.” 

Dean was stunned into a stupefied silence and probably would’ve halted in his tracks if he wasn’t pulled forward by Cas’s hand in his, leading him up their porch steps and through their front door. Cas dropped his hand, not saying anything as he stepped out of his shoes and hung up his jacket in the small closet under the stairs. 

The line of Cas’s shoulders was stiff as he fixed his jacket on its hanger, still not meeting Dean’s eye and not turning to face him. 

“Are you serious?” 

Cas finally turned to look at him, looking uncharacteristically small as his shoulders hunched in. “Yes.” His eyes darted away from Dean briefly before he sighed and met them with a bit of a hopeless gaze. “Is it really that hard to believe that you’re a catch, Dean?” 

“No. I know I’m a catch. But so are you, you idiot.” 

Cas started to roll his eyes, sighing, “Dean-” 

But Dean cut him off, grabbing Cas by the waist and throwing him over his shoulder as he started to trudge up the stairs. “I wouldn’t leave you for anyone, especially some grabby 25 year old. Okay, maybe you’re insecure ‘cause you’re the youngest of some pretty shitty siblings and a mom that probably never told you how special you are. And then it sounds like you didn’t really have partners that gave you a lot of compliments. Am I right so far?” 

“Dean, put me down!” 

“Maybe I don’t compliment you enough,” Dean said, mostly to himself. “You’re a hot piece of ass, Novak. Smartest guy I know, too. And I  _ do _ daydream about your cock, which should tell you how ridiculous I think the sex with you is.”

He was slightly winded by the time he reached the top of the stairs, ducking into their bedroom and tossing Cas down on their bed, who landed in a graceful sprawl, he now had a slight flush to his cheeks and was sporting a shy smile.

Dean started stripping as he continued to compliment Cas. “You always give me the last bite of pie whenever we have it, and then you kiss my pie pudge like it’s the sexiest thing in the world.” Cas eye’s followed Dean’s shirt as he flung it across the room, then dropped down to his groin as he worked at his jeans next. “You have the strangest, but perhaps greatest, taste in music of anyone I’ve ever met, which means a lot from me. Have I ever mentioned how much I love your eyes? Big blue doe eyes... and your eyebrows, especially… yeah, when you raise one of ‘em, just like that.”

Dean climbed onto the bed with a grin, now completely naked. Cas’s wide eyes raked over him before Dean was yanked in aggressively and a strong hand wrapped around the back of his neck to pull him into a hungry kiss. Dean groaned into it, melting into Cas as they devoured each other. 

Their hips started to undulate, rocking together, but the thin fabric of Cas’s slacks and boxers between them felt like a brick fucking wall to Dean. “Take your clothes off,” He growled out between kisses, a lot more commanding than he’d usually be.

Cas gasped softly, obviously excited by Dean’s assertiveness. He started working the buttons of his shirt and Dean helped with his slacks, together they got Cas naked in record time. They both moaned as their twin erections rutted together, Cas’s hands wound around his back so that miles of warm flesh became everything to their senses as they moved together. Cas’s lips slid wetly over the column of his throat, clasping at the back of his head. 

“Baby, I need you to fuck me,” Dean groaned. He needed more. He wasn’t gonna see Cas for a fucking  _ week,  _ he wanted Cas inside him and he wanted to be able to feel it for days after this. A low, pleased, sound rolled through Cas as he continued to suck at Dean’s throat, leaving some nice hickeys. His thigh slid up the outside of Dean’s hip, heat swooping through Dean as Cas took control of the pace of their rutting with those talented hips of his. Cas’s long fingers dug hard into the pale flesh of Dean’s hip, holding him still so he could get the angle he wanted. Cas using him for his own pleasure made Dean feel weak in the knees, his fingers curled into the sheets beside Cas’s head, eyelids flickering as he tried to catch his breath. “Cas… please.” 

“Shh, Shh, ya dam vam to, chto vam nuzhno, malysh,” Cas cooed, rolling them easily and looking down at Dean with dark eyes and a smile. Lube was snatched from a drawer and fingers were slicked, Dean gasping into Cas’s mouth as long fingers slid into him, stretching him open with movements that were familiar to both of them by now. Dean couldn’t help the small movements as Cas fucked him with his hand, working his whole arm into the movement and pulling back from their kiss enough to watch Dean’s expression as he crooked his fingers, stroking that small bundle of nerves. Dean groaned, his fingers curling over Cas’s shoulder blades and his legs falling open just slightly wider. 

A needier sound spilled out of Dean and Cas’s mouth came crashing into his with a dominating kiss. His hands tangled in his fiance’s tousled hair, holding on as Cas’s fingers drove deeper and harder inside him and their kiss grew carnal. 

When Cas finally took him it was slow and deep, which was what Dean favored. Cas tended to like it hard and rough, which usually meant it was over quicker. Dean loved it when he could spend an hour feeling Cas’s thick cock, hot with blood and hard as steel, splitting him open and filling him so completely. Loved when he could have that extended amount of time spent lasciviously kissing, Cas in his arms, holding onto him as they moved together, gasping against slick, overheated skin. 

He lost track of time, floating in a haze of pleasure. His lips were slightly swollen with the abuse he was putting them through with Cas. A hand travelled down Cas’s back, cataloguing each muscle that rolled and ticked beneath his palm on it’s descent, grabbing a handful of Cas’s perfect little ass. Cas groaned against his lips, hips bucking and punching a moan out of Dean as he drove deeper. They kissed aimlessly and languidly, tongues stroking slowly, all the time in the world at their disposal. Or at least this night. 

Sweat dampened the hair beneath Dean’s fingers and slicked the muscles he dug his fingers into as the pleasure between his thighs plateaued briefly, not close enough to orgasm to be uncomfortable, just close enough for him to want this to last forever. Dean moaned softly, tossing his head back against the pillows. He stretched a hand up, grabbing at a bar of their headboard and watching his knuckles go white around it. This slow, almost methodical, pace that Cas could keep up for  _ so long _ always ended up being almost too much. Driven so slowly and carefully to that edge, and as the pleasure unfolded so  _ painfully  _ slowly it always made Dean want to scream. It almost felt like orgasm denial. Which was probably why he loved it so fucking much. 

One of Cas’s hands slid up the sensitive underside of his arms, fingers closing around his wrist. “You’re gonna come on my cock.” His words barely rose above a ragged whisper, brushed against Dean’s lips, but there was no doubt they were a command. Heat spiked through Dean and a broken moan crashed out of him. 

It had been at least an hour of Cas buried inside him, riding him closer and closer to that peak but not quite letting him reach it. Dean’s thigh were shaking where they were wrapped around Cas, urging him to go faster, to break his rhythm just slightly and send him careening into orgasm. They were both covered in sweat, the blue of Cas’s eyes was completely swallowed by black as they moved slowly together, making sweet, gasping, love. 

“Dean,” Cas moaned as the first wave of his orgasm hit him, cock pulsating and warmth spreading through Dean as Cas came inside of him, the sensation tipping Dean right over the edge, and then it just kept coming, wave after wave after wave, and it felt so  _ good  _ that Dean felt like sobbing. 

Dean’s shaky legs finally unwound from Cas as he sunk back into the mattress, spread out in an ungraceful tangle of limbs. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt more thoroughly  _ fucked,”  _ Dean said breathlessly, eyes unfocused as he stared at the ceiling. Cas chuckled, his hand coming up to hold Dean’s cheek, tilting his head slightly closer so that Cas could drop kisses along his jaw, trailing to nose at the sensitive spot behind his ear and making Dean squirm and laugh. 

Cas finally slipped out of Dean, he grimaced slightly as he felt come dribble out of him, but forgot almost immediately as Cas resettled beside him, propped on one elbow, his sated gaze sweeping over Dean. He reached out with a tanned hand, fingers curling over Dean’s freckled chest and toying absently with his hardened nipples. “You look beautiful,” Cas told him quietly, deep blue eyes finding Dean’s again, filled with an earnestness that brought heat to Dean’s cheeks. Castiel smiled softly, running his fingers through Dean’s hair and tugging playfully. “All sweaty and well-fucked. It’s a good look on you, malysh.”

“You too, wild thing.” Dean grinned while Cas’s eyes narrowed to slits and his hand stopped stroking through Dean’s hair. 

“I mean it, I don’t like that nickname.” 

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine. I’ll stick with honey bunches.” 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Cas teased, leaning over Dean to drop a kiss to his forehead. Then he dropped a kiss to Dean’s lips, then his throat, and down his chest, lapping up Dean’s come as he went, until his head disappeared between Dean’s thighs and his scruff tickled the sensitive skin there as his tongue dipped into Dean’s raw, oversensitive hole, licking him clean. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first *inhales deeply* GO LISTEN TO WILD THING!!!
> 
> Second, I AM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN FAR TOO LONG! I got distracted by a little series called Captive Prince by C.S. Pacat. Bamf gay princes happen to be a weakness of mine. But I'm back baby!
> 
> What Cas said in russian, in order.  
> "Because you're cute."  
> "You're beautiful and I want to count your freckles."  
> "I'll give you what you need, baby."
> 
> I hope the long chapter makes up a smidgen for my extended absence. <3


	52. Chapter 52

“You’re sure you have everything? You have your phone? Your plane ticket? Toothbrush?” 

Cas smiled around his sigh. “I have everything.” 

“Alright well…” Dean rubbed at the back of his neck, glancing around the somewhat crowded drop off area outside the airport. 

Cas’s hand wrapped around Dean’s wrist, tugging his hand away from the back of his neck and drawing Dean’s gaze to his. His hand slipped into Dean’s, pulling him closer a few inches, light dancing behind those deep blue eyes and a smile curving his chapped pink lips. “Come ‘ere, malysh,” he murmured. 

Dean ignored the crowds and stepped into Cas’s space, free hand sifting through his slightly shaggy hair and giving it a playful tug, watching Cas’s chapped lips tick upwards in amusement. He couldn’t help but bring his mouth to Cas’s smiling one. Cas sighed into the kiss, chest pressing into Dean’s in a bid to get closer. They broke away far too soon, Dean taking a discreet half step back and rubbing at his neck again as he scanned the crowds to see if they had drawn any attention to themselves. His gaze landed back on his fiancé, taking in the wide blue eyes roaming over his face as Cas chewed on his lower lip, exhaling softly through his nose. 

“I’m gonna call as soon as I land,” Cas promised, corner of his mouth pulled up in a soft smile and knuckles swiping over Dean’s stubbled jaw in an affectionate gesture. 

Dean fought the urge to keep holding onto Cas, forcing himself to release his Cas’s hand after giving his scruffy cheek one last quick kiss. “Yeah um, call me when you land.” It was better than saying ‘I’ll be waiting by the phone, xoxo’. 

Cas grinned knowingly, eyes sweeping over him one last time before stretching up on his tip toes to kiss the top of Dean’s cheek swiftly. “Okay I really have to go now,” he said softly, eyes twinkling with amusement. 

“Go, go!” Dean grumbled. “Don’t miss your flight.”

Cas rolled his eyes as he took off, fixing his duffle over his shoulder and waving enthusiastically before disappearing in the revolving doors. 

A whole week alone. A week. An entire week... No problem. Psh. He was gonna kick this weeks  _ ass.  _

 

~~~<><><>~~~

 

Cas’s sub was an  _ idiot. _ A grade A moron. Dean could hear him through the thin walls between their classrooms, just rambling on half the time, he wasn’t even using the lesson plans Cas had  _ meticulously  _ planned out for him. This guy had just thrown Cas’s rule book out the window. He seemed to think he was Robin fuckin’ Williams in Dead Poet’s Society or something. Well he wasn’t, and Cas was gonna have to spend the next week trying to catch his students up on all the shit they had missed ‘cause this sub was just gabbing about his grandkids over there instead of teaching.

“Did that sandwich offend you in some way?” 

“Hm?” Dean came out of his thoughts, pb&j filling his cheeks and Charlie watching him like he was disturbed. 

“You’re tearing into that sandwich like it murdered your cat and you’re trying to avenge its death.” 

Dean focused on not chewing so murderously, looking a little sheepish. 

“Is this what you’re like when you go two days without getting laid?” Charlie asked, smirking and taking a large bite out of her own tuna sandwich. 

Dean rolled his eyes, blushing and resolving not to answer that one, instead pushing up the sleeves of his white button down and loosening his tie slightly. 

“Okay then, don’t answer, Mr. Grumpy Pants. That’s fine. I can have a great conversation all by myself.” She flipped her bright hair over her shoulder, raising her eyebrows slightly in challenge. “How are you doing today Charlie? Oh, you know that is so sweet of you to ask, no one else has asked me how I’ve been doing today, not even my supposed best friend. And you know, since you asked, I’ve kinda had a tiring day, my students were being little twerps today, even though I’m a cool teacher, okay? I’m a cool teacher, they don’t need to get twerpy with me.”

Charlie cut herself off with an annoyed huff and Dean forgot his own grumpiness. He propped his elbows on the table before caving and asking, “Who got twerpy with you? Matt L.?”

Charlie nodded and leaned back in her chair. “Matt L. And his little crew decided to just screw around all day today. I mean how many dicks do you really need to draw in Photoshop?” She asked with a tired expression. 

Dean snorted out a laugh and Charlie socked him in the shoulder, trying to disguise her own grin. 

“So why are  _ you _ grumpy?”

“I’m not-”

“Yes you are. Just tell me why. Vent. It’s good for you.” 

Dean sighed, jaw ticking to the side before he just spit out, “Mr. Norwell is really gettin’ on my nerves. I mean all he does is yap about his wife and his grandkids and his goddamn parrot. Cas wrote like a  _ novel  _ worth of lesson plans, and this guy’s not using  _ any  _ of them. I mean it’s just- what?”  

Dean stopped mid sentence when he noticed Charlie biting the inside of her cheek in an attempt not to laugh. 

“He’s a sweet old man!” Charlie exclaimed, bursting out into laughter. “You just miss your nerdy boyfriend.”

“Pft, Norwell’s just a shitty teacher, and I for one just want our students to get a good education. My judgement of him as a horrible old parrot man who doesn’t know how to follow a meticulously made lesson plan has nothing to do with Novak being out of town.”

“Sure,” Charlie agreed dubiously. “And I’m sure your mood will only improve throughout the week.”

Dean scoffed, “Well not if I’m gonna have to be next door to that asshat Norwell it won’t.”

Charlie rolled her eyes, wiping a palm down her face as she tried to control her laughter. “I’m gonna write that man a thank you note for having to put up with you.”

 

~~~<><><>~~~

 

The hot Kansas sun decided to beat down heavily on the town of Lawrence today, it pressed in on Dean like a physical weight, causing sweat to bead on his forehead and his stiff dress shirt to stick to him uncomfortably. Even opening all the windows in his classroom didn’t seem to do much. His students were all dead eyed from the heat, stinkin’ up his classroom and fanning themselves with his worksheets. 

Finally the bell rang, dismissing everyone for the day. The class practically groaned with relief, not waiting another second before spilling out the door. Dean gathered up his things and followed them out, only to bump right into a smiling Mr. Norwell. 

“Oh, uh, sorry,” Dean apologized quickly, about to dart off again when Mr. Norwell replied. 

“It’s no bother, I was coming to see you anyway. It’s a hot one today, huh?” 

Dean tried his best not to grimace. “Yup, it really is. So, what was it you wanted to see me about?”

The old man’s smile turned slightly bashful. He twisted his wrinkled hands in front of himself, bouncing a bit on his heels. “Well you see I lost part of the lesson plan that Mr. Novak gave me, and someone told me that you were his husband, so I was hoping that you might have a copy of it. Mr. Novak let me know that he wouldn’t be responding to emails before he left, so I’m afraid I’m a bit out of options.”

Dean was so caught off guard by hearing himself referred to as Cas’s  _ husband _ that he barely remembered to mentally high five himself for being right about Norwell not using the lesson plan. He realized a moment later that he was just kind of staring at Norwell with his mouth hanging open. “I’m not- um… yeah. Yeah I can make you another copy.” 

Dean backed into his classroom again, setting his stuff back down and flopping into his chair, jiggling his mouse to wake up his computer screen. 

Mr. Norwell sighed with relief, a bright smile stretching his features as he came to sit across from Dean. “Thank you so much, I don’t know how I can repay you. Maybe I can bring you some brownies? My wife May and I made a whole bunch for the grandkids, but they really don’t need two whole pans of chocolate and sugar.” 

Dean faltered as he looked through his files, tearing his eyes from his computer screen to find Mr. Norwell smiling warmly at him. “Um, you don’t have to. I mean, if you want to.” He couldn’t help but return Mr. Norwell’s smile with a small one of his own, despite being resigned to not like the guy. “It’s really not a big deal.” 

He returned to scrolling through his saved documents. He laughed a little to himself, glancing back up at Mr. Norwell, whose smile hadn’t faltered in the slightest but his eyebrows had raised slightly, leaning in with his hands still folded neatly in his lap, a silent question about Dean’s laugh. Dean couldn’t help but warm a little to the guy.

“I wouldn’t even have his lesson plan if Novak wasn’t terrified of publicly making a grammar error,” Dean explained, a fond smile curving his mouth. “He makes me read over anything he has to share with anyone and check it about twenty five times for any grammar or spelling errors. He’s a giant dork,” Dean concluded to a now chuckling Mr. Norwell. 

“Sounds like he trusts you.” 

Dean shrugged, feeling his cheeks heat slightly. “He probably sends it to another ten people after he lets me look at it.” He finally found the lesson plan, hitting print and shutting down his computer again. 

“So is this how you met your husband?” Norwell asked, seeming genuinely interested as he followed Dean to the printer at the back of his room. 

A goofy grin cracked across his face when Norwell referred to Cas as his husband. “What, editing his papers?” 

Dean’s lame joke apparently amused Norwell, a deep chested laugh shaking his shoulders. “Well I meant more did you meet through teaching, but sure, is that how you met?” 

“Uh, no.” Dean smirked a little to himself. “We did meet through the school. Kinda took us awhile to get our heads out of our asses though.”

“I see, and when you finally did?” 

It was a little strange to Dean how fascinated this old man seemed to be in their story, old people were weird like that. Dean shrugged, deciding to watch the printer slowly spit out page after page of Cas’s lesson plan than look into Norwell’s kindly curious gaze. “Well, Novak asked me out just down the hall.” He jabbed a thumb towards the general direction of the printer room, recalling the tight, overly warm, space and his own confusion as Cas stared at him, thinking his crush had been one sided. “And then uh, I don’t know, been together ever since.” 

There was a moment of silence before Mr. Norwell said, “You know, for an English teacher, you’re not that great with your words.” 

Dean sputtered in surprise at the jab, glancing back at the grinning old man and trying his hardest to glare. “Shut up, Norwell,” he huffed. “I’m better on paper.”

The old man just chuckled.

 

~~~<><><>~~~

 

Dean was sprawled out half naked on the floor of their living room, cursing himself for not making sure the house they had bought had air conditioning. Tire swing, check. Ghosty attic, check. Creaky stairs that you’re sure to fall down and break your arm, check. Air conditioning, nada. 

They lived in  _ Kansas.  _ Air conditioning was a must. 

If you didn’t have air conditioning you ended up laying spread eagled in your boxers and pretty sure you were about to die from a heat stroke. He had barely made it through another sticky day in his classroom, stripping hurriedly as soon as he walked through his front door. Spork seemed to be over the heat as well, laid out beside him and meowing occasionally. 

At least he had gotten his cast off earlier in the week. If he’d had to sit through the humidity with that tube of sweat on his arm he was pretty sure it would just have melted right off.

He started when their landline went off suddenly, darting to his feet and getting a head rush as he slid into the kitchen, yanking the phone out of its cradle and jamming the talk button. “Hey-Hi-Hello?” 

There was a deep throated chuckle over the line and Dean’s heart leapt. “Hey hi hello to you too, Dean. Why aren’t you picking up your cellphone?” 

“Oh, it died and I’m kinda not ready to venture upstairs yet. Heat rises y’know.”

“Mm. I do know.” 

Dean sighed and shut his eyes when he realized Cas had no idea what he was talking about and he just sounded like an insane person. He held the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he filled up a glass of water at the sink. “What are the symptoms of heat stroke?” 

“You don’t have heat stroke.”

“I could.”

“You don’t.”

Dean rolled his eyes and gulped down half his glass of water. 

“Get your laptop out, malysh, I wanna see your face.”

“Hm? Oh, Skype.” Dean sauntered back into the living room, toothy grin stuck to his face that seemed to arrive there whenever Cas used that particular Russian nickname. He heaved his laptop out of his bag and flicked it open, settling on the ground in front of the couch. “What’s the password to my Skype account?” 

“Umm, Castielisthebest,” Cas mumbled hurriedly. Dean chuckled,  _ sure _ that Cas’s cheeks were a nice shade of pink on the other end. He logged in quickly, calling the only Skype contact he had, Cas. 

His screen was quickly taken up with his fiance’s eye crinkling smile and rapidly waving hand. Dean waved back, slightly dazed smile hanging off his lips. Skype was weird, he kinda felt like he was watching Cas on tv, except Cas could see him too. 

“Okay, I’m gonna hang up now,” Cas spoke into his ear, his voice echoing over the laptop speakers. Dean tossed the phone onto the couch behind him. “Dean I can only see your sweaty chest,” Cas informed him. “You want  _ that  _ type of skype call?” 

He raised an eyebrow and Dean felt his flushed cheeks get slightly hotter before he tilted the screen back. “That better?” 

“Mhm.” Cas was settled in what looked to be an office, chin propped in his hand as he gazed at Dean through the screen. The ends of his hair were getting long enough that they curled slightly, pieces falling over his forehead. “So why are you so sweaty? You weren’t having fun without me were you?” 

Dean didn’t even have the energy to roll his eyes, too happy to see Cas to pretend otherwise. “The opposite actually. Guess what our house doesn’t have? Air conditioning. It’s about a billion degrees back here.” 

Cas’s grin just slid a little wider until it was more of a smirk. “I know that sucks for you, but I’m finding it hard to complain on this end. You’re pretty cute all pink and grumpy from the heat.” 

“Just wait till you get back here and have to experience it first hand, your little pacific coast ass is gonna be dying after day one.”  

Cas chuckled. “My little pacific coast ass is still gonna be out running in that heat.”

“Doubt it.” There were a few beats of silence in which they just took the other in. “So how’s Raph? C-section’s tomorrow right?” 

A more serious, slightly worried, expression replaced Cas’s playful grin. “Yeah, tomorrow afternoon. She’s pretty nervous, but trying to hide it.”      

“Are  _ you _ nervous?” Dean asked, studying Cas’s features. 

Cas shrugged, chewing on the tip of his thumb. “I just want everything to go smoothly.” 

Dean tapped the laptop screen with the back of his hand, forgetting for a moment that he wouldn't be lightly smacking Cas, but a hunk of glass. A choked laughing sound erupted from his speakers. 

“Did you just try to pat me through the screen?” Cas asked, fighting a smile. 

“Oh shut up, I have a flip phone! I don’t like this new age techno crap for a reason, it’s confusing!”

“Poor old man Dean, doesn’t understand how Skype works,” Cas teased, still chortling.

“Anyway,” Dean sighed. “I’m sure everything will be fine, and yes, I tried to pat you reassuringly through the screen. Despite your jackassery I still hope the sentiment got across.”

“It got across.” Cas managed to keep a straight face as he patted his own screen, bursting into laughter again a moment later. Dean joined him with a roll of his eyes. “So how’s my sub?” Cas asked after their laughter had settled. 

“Well his blow jobs are not even close to on par with yours, but he  _ is  _ a pretty good kisser.” 

Cas gave him a flat look. “You’re a little shit, Dean Winchester.”

Dean chuckled. 

“So is he following my lesson plan? I don’t expect him to make it all the way through but I’m hoping he at least gets to page 47.”

It was when Cas said things like that that Dean remembered he was marrying a crazy person. “Mm, well I’m sure he’ll at least get through page 20, baby.”

“You don’t even think he’ll get to 40?” Cas asked, looking disappointed. Dean tried his best not to laugh, rolling his lips together. 

“You know the students seem to like him, so he can probably become a regular sub for you, you know if you get sick or something.”

“I’m don’t get sick,” Cas said quickly with a small frown. “And if they like him that probably means he isn’t following the lesson plan at all.” 

“You follow your lesson plans and the students like you,” Dean pointed out. “Or they just think you’re hot.”

“Thanks, Dean,” Cas deadpanned.

“Anytime,” Dean replied with a grin and a wink.

 

~~~<><><>~~~

 

As someone who had slept alone the majority of their life, Dean felt it really shouldn’t be so hard to fall asleep alone now. But all he could think about was that at night it cooled down to what might be referred to as ‘prime cuddling temperature’. Granted, it would only be referred to as that by gigantic nerds. But Dean had a good idea of which specific nerd might say that. And it was making him… homesick? 

Spork meowed and continued to knead into Cas’s pillow, circling a few times before finally settling in. 

“Quit whinin’, we both miss him,” Dean chided the cat, poking her pillow. Spork didn’t respond except to give him an especially flat look. 

He sighed and bunched up the blankets until they were almost a Cas-sized lump in his arms, pulling them up against his chest and shutting his eyes. He peeked one eye open, finding Spork giving him a particular  _ look. _

“Don’t you judge me, I found you on the streets and I have no problem throwing you back out there.” He raised his eyebrows at the cat when she meowed again. “I’m serious, right back to the alley I found you in.”

Spork got up from her favorite spot on Cas’s pillow, settling on top of Dean’s head and purring loudly. Dean sighed again.

“Yeah you’re right, it’s all talk. Still, you’re kind of a little shit.”

 

~~~<><><>~~~

 

Dean was most definitely  _ not _ watching the season finale of The Bachelorette and eating a pie he had picked up from a gas station. He totally hadn’t fallen apart that much after less than a week of being left alone.

He looked down at the half empty pie tin in his lap. “Oh god, my boxer’s are inside out. How did I even do that?” He muttered to himself. 

‘You are  _ truly _ a talented mess of a human being. Boxers inside out, bravo! And look, you’ve eaten half of that gas station pie! Come on, I know you can eat the whole thing. I believe in you!’ 

If  _ you _ think it’s a good idea that’s a probably a sign from Buddha that I should stop and reassess what I’m doing.

‘But… pie.’

Pie isn’t everything, brain. Pie isn’t everything.

‘What kinda blasphemy is this? You shut your slut hole right now, young man.’

You need stop making up things to call our mouth. It’s bordering on disturbing.

With that he got up and dumped the rest of the gas station pie in the trash, only hesitating a second before closing the lid. Raph had gone into the operating room about half an hour ago, he wasn’t sure how long cesareans took. He hoped everything was okay. Hopefully Cas would call soon and let him know. 

He heard the telltale buzz of his cellphone skittering across the coffee table right at the moment. “Speak of the devil,” Dean muttered, making a beeline for the coffee table and flipping his phone open in hurry. “Hello? Cas?” 

“Yeah, Dean, it’s me, I um…” Cas sounded strange, slightly breathless. Dean’s heart started hammering in his chest. 

“Is everything okay?” 

“Oh, yes, everything went perfectly, they’re still closing up Raph and they gave her to me.” Cas still sounded dazed but now Dean thought he understood why. A soft smile curved his lips and he sat down slowly on the couch, sinking back into the cushions and pulling his knees up. 

“Raph’s daughter?” 

“Yeah.” Cas sniffled on the other end and Dean’s warm smile grew into a grin. “She’s so…  _ tiny.  _ I feel like I’m gonna break her.” 

“You’re not gonna break her,” Dean assured Cas softly. For a few moments all he heard was Cas’s breath over the phone and then he heard a screechy little sound that had a cheek splitting smile stretching his lips. 

“She’s making sounds!” Cas exclaimed, sounding himself simply amazed. Dean could only imagine the beautiful smile that accompanied his amazement. “She also has very soft cheeks.”

Dean couldn’t help the short laugh that burst out of him picturing Cas in some hospital with a completely astonished smile on his face as he poked this baby’s chubby cheeks and listened to the sounds (most likely of protest) that she made.

“She’s really an amazing little creation. Aren’t you, solnyshko? Yes, you are. Mhm.” Cas’s warm laugh crackled over the phone and Dean’s heart fluttered behind his ribcage. 

“What’d you call her?” Dean asked quietly, not wanting to interrupt the moment he was having over there.

“Sunshine,” Cas told him, sounding like he was only half there, most likely still gazing at the baby he was holding with that indescribable look of pure wonder on his face.

“I love you,” Dean sighed out the words, almost surprised to hear them coming out of his mouth as he hadn’t really meant to say them. They had just slid off his tongue.

A surprised laugh came over the line. “You okay over there, Winchester?”

“Yeah, I just… moment got to me.” Dean shrugged, even though Cas couldn’t see him. He recalled Cas’s moment of insecurity last week and decided to just blurt out the rest of his thoughts. “And listening to you speak Russian makes my heart feel all fluttery, you know when it doesn’t get me hot and bothered. And sometimes I just have these little moments where I catch you smiling at some dumb joke I made, or listen to you make fun of me in Russian, or when you’re so completely mesmerized and fascinated by something that I’m just stuck staring at you… Just those kinda moments where I’m really glad I found you. ‘Cause I think in another life we coulda just slipped right by each other or never got the timing right. And I’m just really glad you know, that we got it right.”

All Dean could hear for a few moments was his thudding heart, and then Cas sniffled over the line. “I love you too, Dean.” 

“Sap.” 

“I’m not the one giving little speeches!” Cas exclaimed, sniffling again. 

Dean rolled his eyes with a fond smile. “Still a sap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I'm okay, I haven't died. I'm actually better than I've been in a long time, I've found the right medication for my anxiety. Yay to no more pretty much daily panic attacks! 
> 
> I'm hoping to update weekly, I've missed my boys so much. Thank you all for hanging in there and waiting for me. Your continued support on this story blows me away. I've had such terrible writing block and I was worried that when I finally got over it I'd just be screaming my stories into the void cuz I thought everyone would abandon me. 
> 
> I love you all so much.


	53. Chapter 53

Dean threw the car door shut behind him, a small cloud of dust kicking up around his feet as he wove through the cluttered scrapyard. He ran a few fingers along the rusted frame of an old mustang, his mouth curving fondly as he recalled his summers spent here fixing up cars that other people would deem beyond help. His surrogate uncle Bobby however, deemed nothing _beyond help._ There were weeds growing up through what was left of the engine and yellowing tufts of grass in the vacant spots where the wheels once were. Dean bet Bobby would even claim he could get this hunk of metal on the road if you gave him enough time.

“Dean? Was that your beast of a car I heard pull in?”

Dean’s head raised at hearing his name, stretching on his toes and peering around two stacked cars, finding Bobby with his back turned as he searched for him.

“Bobby,” Dean called, raising his hand in a short wave as Bobby turned and spotted him.

“What the hell’re you doin’ creepin’ round my yard?” Bobby grumbled by way of greeting.

Dean exhaled through his grin and leaned his hip against the frame of the rusted mustang. “Can’t I just stop by and say hi?”

Bobby gave him a dry look before huffing and making his way back toward his hodge-podge home. Bobby’s perpetual state of grumpiness was strange in that Dean found it comforting, he couldn’t help that his grin widened a bit as he followed him past the threshold.

“So what’s troublin’ ya?” Bobby asked as he led the way into his kitchen, yanking open the fridge he’d had since the 60’s and tossing Dean a beer that he caught with practiced ease, using his ring to pop the cap off. “Can’t imagine it’s that pretty little thing o’ yours.” Bobby drank as he thought. “Parents?”

Dean huffed a laugh and took a swig from his own bottle. “Well you know I always get trouble from John. Why do you think something’s troublin’ me?” Whenever he was around Bobby he could feel his (nonexistent) accent thickening a little. Probably something to do with ease of familiarity and Bobby’s own accent.

“‘Cause you’ve got a long history of comin’ to me with your problems,” Bobby replied with a slightly smug expression and a kindness in his eyes that anyone who didn’t know him would have missed. “Come on.” The old man nodded his head in the direction of the front door, leading the way outside. They found themselves with their legs hanging off the back of a pickup with a small tree growing through it’s hood.

The sun was beginning its descent, warm hues of crimson and tangerine unraveling across the sky. The heat that had clung to Dean’s skin earlier in the day was long gone, a tepid breeze in its place, moving through the fields around them and making the grass wave like water. There was a thin layer of dust settled over everything. It was impossible to stay clean in a place like this, he thought.   
  
“Do you think-” Dean cut himself off with a short huff, taking another pull from the beer in hand. Bobby didn’t speak but Dean knew he was listening. “You think some of the stuff I got into when I was younger, you think that might um, come up in, say like, if I wanted to adopt a kid or something?”  
  
Dean’s fingers tightened around his beer bottle until he thought he might break it. He refused to take his eyes off the sinking sun, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from saying anything else, he’d said enough already, exposed too much already.

“Well… Maybe. Dunno, never tried to adopt a kid.”

Dean rolled his head to look over at Bobby with an exasperated sigh and found him wearing a small smile. “Bobby, I’m serious, I did some things I really shouldn’t’ve. ’m worried that…” Dean sighed and picked the label off his bottle, finding looking down much easier. “What if me ‘n Cas can’t have kids ‘cause of my fuck ups?”

“Dean you were just a kid yourself. And if anyone tells you you’re not fit to be a parent, you send ‘em my way. You were practically another parent to that brother of yours anyhow. Your parents are good people but they were busy tryin’ to keep food on the table and a failing business afloat. I remember comin’ over some nights and finding you with a chair pulled up to the stove, makin’ mac n’ cheese or somethin’. If anyone's ready to be a parent it’s you, Dean.”

Dean screwed his mouth to the side, blinking a few times. “So what happens if an adoption agency doesn’t think so?”

“You’ll find a way. Besides, you’re not there yet. Don’t worry about it now.”

He nodded but the picture Raph had sent him of Cas half asleep with her daughter- recently named Matilda- on his chest, remained at the forefront of his mind.

“There’s more than one way to do something, kid.” Bobby patted his shoulder and Dean glanced up from his lap, finding a kind smile on a worn, familiar face.

Dean pulled Bobby into a hug before any tears could leak out in front of him, they landed on Bobby’s shoulder instead. “Thanks, Bobby.” His words were slightly muffled, since his face was buried in his sort of uncle’s shoulder.

“Anytime.” Bobby gave him one last pat on the back and they released each other.

Dean wiped his eyes discreetly and stood. “I should get goin’. I gotta go pick Cas up from the airport.”

“Eh, I get it, gotta scatter ‘fore the sheriff shows up.” Bobby grinned and Dean laughed.

“Yeah tell Jody hi for me, Bobby. Tell her sorry I couldn’t stay for your guys’ famous beans and toast dinner.”

“Mhm,” Bobby grumbled, getting to his feet and heading back towards his house with both of their empty bottles in hand. “You tell that boy of yours that I know he stole one of my books!” He called back over his shoulder. “And I’m gonna figure out which one soon!”

Dean tried to disguise his laugh with a cough, calling back, “You’re just a paranoid old bastard!”

Cas had practically creamed his pants when he saw Bobby’s collection of dusty old tomes. He may or may not have snuck one out under his trench coat. But it wasn’t stealing if you planned on bringing it back. That was Dean’s thinking anyway. Which was probably why he got into so much trouble in his youth.

 

~~~<><><>~~~

  
Why were airports always so crowded? Swarms of grumpy people in suits and pajamas were things Dean did not like to be surrounded by. Dean was bouncing slightly as he craned his neck over the sea of people, searching for a mop of unruly dark hair attached to some very blue eyes.

He startled when arms were suddenly wrapped tightly around his chest. He spun and found himself nose to nose with a brightly smiling Cas. And then Dean was engulfed in Cas’s oversized sweatshirt as he was wrapped up in another hug that had him tripping back a step with its force. A surprised laugh bubbled out of him and he squeezed Cas back tightly, shutting his eyes for a moment and enjoying all the warmth in his arms.

“That would’ve been very embarrassing if I’d hugged the wrong person.” Cas’s gravel voice resonated through his chest, even raspier than usual, and Dean found himself laughing again, and holding Cas just a little tighter. He tucked his face up against Cas’s hair and inhaled the familiar scent of his fiancé, the homesick ache he’d felt in his chest all week finally easing.

“I really missed you.”

He felt warm lips press against the crook of his neck, and then Cas’s breath sighed out against his skin. “I missed you too, Dean. Very much.”

Cas finally pulled back a bit, eyes wide as they roamed Dean’s face. “Everytime I leave you go and get more freckles.”

Dean rolled his eyes and tried to will the heat from his cheeks. “I’m not that freckly,” he grumbled.

Cas smiled and kissed the top of Dean’s pink cheek. “Da Vy.”

“Stop sassin’ me in Russian,” Dean mumbled, blushing even harder, his hand slipping into Cas’s and tugging him down the long hall to the exit.

They got quite a few looks for their long embrace and then even more as they walked through the crowded airport hand in hand. But Cas was leaning against his shoulder with a tired smile and Dean was realizing he just didn’t care if they were getting looks. Cas’s hand was warm in his and he’d missed that and it was the only thing he had the mind to care about.

“I just wanna go home,” Cas breathed out, squeezing Dean’s hand and looking more exhausted the longer Dean stared at him. “Crawling into bed with you sounds like heaven to me right now.”

Dean smiled and settled his cheek atop Cas’s mussed hair. “Don’t tell anyone,” he whispered. “But I really missed sharing the bed with someone who self identifies as a ‘cuddle addict’.”

What bubbled out of Cas could only be described as a giggle. He turned his face into Dean’s shoulder, eyes squeezed shut as his shoulders shook. Dean’s original assessment of Cas as adorable had turned out to be completely accurate.

“Raph did _not_ enjoy sharing the bed with a self identified ‘cuddle addict’,” Cas informed him, finally untucking his face from Dean’s shoulder.

A laugh fought it’s way past Dean’s tight lips. “You’re a grown man, why were you sharing a bed with your sister?”

“It wasn’t for _me_ , Dean. Raph was nervous about her cesarean, she didn’t wanna be alone.” An amused smile curled Cas’s lips as his eyes drifted off, remembering something. Blue eyes, pale under the harsh lights, rolled back up to meet Dean’s, framed by dark lashes and crinkles. Dean could feel himself gazing and couldn’t bring himself to care, he’d gone too long without getting to really stare at Cas. Skype’s connection sucked and glitched out half the time and was nowhere near HD. He’d stare if he wanted to. “She ended up kicking me out of the bed at four in the morning. I had rolled over to her side and tried to cuddle her in my sleep.”

Dean looked up as he tried to picture Raph letting _anyone_ cuddle her and couldn’t. “Your sister doesn’t really seem like the cuddling type.”

“She is not,” Cas agreed with a far away look in his eye. He came back into the moment with a soft smile. “Except for with Matilda, she definitely likes getting snuggly with her daughter.”

Dean smiled too and gave Cas’s hand another squeeze, his conversation with Bobby flitting briefly into focus before he shoved it aside.

By the time they’d gotten home Cas was barely keeping his eyes open. Which was the _only_ reason Dean agreed to carry him up the stairs, promising Cas that they were not going to make a habit of this, and Cas mumbling in return that this was the only way he could get Dean to exercise, smiling smugly and letting his head rest against Dean’s shoulder.

  
~~~<><><>~~~

  
Dean woke before Cas, which was no surprise, Cas was _not_ a morning person, and would probably sleep until noon everyday if he didn’t have things to do and places to be. Dean shut off the alarm blaring from _Cas’s_ phone and gave his sleeping boyfriend an annoyed look.

“These annoying habits of yours would be a lot more annoying if you weren’t so cute,” Dean grumbled, voice still thick with sleep. Cas’s nose twitched into a scrunch, like he could sense Dean calling him cute and protesting. Dean chuckled quietly at that thought.

He couldn’t help but pick out little details as he found himself staring at Cas. An errant curl sat on his forehead, gone unnoticed by its sleeping owner. He had shaved his scruff, but about two days worth of stubble shadowed his jaw. His cheek was smushed into his pillow, mouth parted and brows slightly furrowed. Dean had a feeling that Cas could sense he was gonna have to wake up soon and was already grumpy. His eyebrows didn’t furrow in his sleep on the weekends.

He let out a contented sigh and curled up against Cas’s chest, arm slipping beneath the baggy sweatshirt he insisted on wearing in spite of the heat (and probably in spite of Dean). Cas mumbled something incoherent and held Dean a little tighter against his chest, throwing a leg over his hip as well. Dean grinned and nuzzled into Cas’s sternum.

He allowed himself another ten minutes, promising that after that he’d untangle himself from Cas’s Kung fu cuddle grip and officially wake up.

About twenty minutes later he finally found the energy to jostle Cas awake.

Cas groaned and blinked his eyes open to glare.

“‘Mornin’ to you too, sunshine.” Dean sat up and leaned back on his palms, watching Cas with a grin.

Cas’s glare finally eased into something thoughtful as his gaze roamed over Dean’s bare torso. “Vy ochen’ simpatichny segodnya utrom.”

Dean narrowed his eyes, trying to decipher what the words might mean from Cas’s expression. Cas widened his eyes innocently with a small smile and Dean’s eyes narrowed further. “Are you dirty talkin’ me?”

Cas’s laugh came from deep in his chest. He wrapped long fingers around Dean’s wrist, pulling and forcing Dean to collapse onto his side. “Do you want me to?”

He released Dean’s wrist to slide a finger into the waistband of Dean’s pajama bottoms, pulling and letting the elastic snap back against his skin, keeping eyes on Dean as he did so. He moved in closer, his lips just barely brushing along Dean’s jaw, sending a shiver down his spine as his eyes fluttered shut. He took Dean’s earlobe delicately between his teeth before bringing his lips to Dean’s ear, and then his fingers were tight in Dean’s hair and his sleep-rasped voice zipped through his him and pooled hot in his stomach.

“‘Cause if you did want me to, talk dirty to you, I would. Call you my little slut, tell you to get on your knees and put those cocksucking lips to good use.” Cas pulled back to look Dean in the eye, blue gaze lit up with mischief. “But only if you want.”

“You’re a dick,” Dean said, shoving Cas’s shoulder so he fell onto his back. “You know we have to get to work soon, and you get me all worked up anyway. ‘Cause you’re a dick.” Dean yanked down Cas’s ridiculous pink pajama bottoms roughly, his heavy cock settling against his belly. Dean’s mouth watered at the sight. Cas tore his sweatshirt off, tossing it on the floor before laying back down and spreading his legs. He looked at Dean with a slightly raised eyebrow, as if to say ‘Well?’. “Asshole.”

Dean’s blowjob was sloppy, he was too eager to swallow Cas down, hold all of him in his mouth. But they didn’t have time for rough sex, which was what they both wanted, so an enthusiastic blowjob while Dean beat himself off was going to have to do.

Cas seemed too lost to the feeling of Dean’s mouth to care. His grip on Dean’s hair _hurt_ , and Dean loved it, unable to keep himself from moaning around Cas’s length, saliva leaking out of his mouth and dripping down Cas’s thick cock as he did. Cas was a little rougher with him than he might be if they hadn’t gone a week without fucking. He wanted to fucking _choke_ on Cas’s cock that’s how deep he wanted Cas in his throat. His jaw ached with how wide and how long he had it held open and he couldn’t care less, relishing in the slight pain and wishing they had time to make him ache somewhere else.

Dean’s head bobbed and twisted fluidly as he sank and rose over Cas’s cock. It was such a nice cock, so soft, hot velvet on his tongue and easing down his throat. He couldn’t believe he’d gone a week without tasting this cock.

He released himself to dig his fingers into Cas’s thick thighs, _god_ he’d missed those thighs. He couldn’t help moaning again, nails biting into the soft flesh. Cas shouted and his free hand shot out to grab at their headboard, the other tightening painfully in Dean’s hair. Dean knew Cas must be a sight but didn’t have the capability to open his eyes and take it in, it was all too much sensation already. It was all happening too quickly with no time to savor anything because they just _needed_ this.

Cas cried out and then he was coming down Dean’s throat, spine arching against the sheets. “Fuck, fuck, unh, D-Dean!”

He finally released Dean’s hair, melting back into the mattress as he caught his breath. Dean finally opened his eyes to take in Cas. He was flushed all the way down to his heaving chest, eyes unfocused on the ceiling and lips parted. Dean ran his hands over the marks he’d made on Cas’s thighs and dipped his tongue into Cas’s slit one last time, making him jerk.

“Come ‘ere,” Cas said lazily, waving his hand for Dean to come up the bed. Dean obliged, crawling up to Cas and ducking his head to catch soft lips between his. Cas’s fingers slid over the back of his neck as he licked past his lips to tongue languidly over the inside of Dean’s mouth. “I love your mouth. So. Much.” Cas told him reverently between wet kisses. Cas’s dark lashes swept upwards as his eyes found Dean’s, lips slack with a content smile.

Dean laughed and kissed Cas again, his lips tasted sweet, slightly salty with sweat. Cas hummed against his mouth, his hand dipping into Dean’s pants and wrapping around his cock. A whimper escaped Dean, hips canting as he tried to keep himself from all out fucking Cas’s fist.

“I missed you so much,” Cas gasped against his lips. “Missed your lips and your cock and your ass, and you, God I missed you.” Dean groaned and yanked Cas into another heated kiss, thrusting shallowly into his hand. He was soon spilling over Cas’s fingers, panting into his mouth.

Dean rolled back over onto his side, head settling on Cas’s pillow, breathing heavily and eyelids fluttering as he watched Cas lick the come from his fingers. Cas smiled, wiggling a little closer and sliding a warm thigh between Dean’s. Dean found himself unable to take his eyes off Cas. He loved this ridiculous man so much. He wanted him to be able to have everything he ever wanted, wanted him to be able to experience every part of life he wished to.

“Why’re you so quiet, malysh?” Cas whispered, eyes finding his again and fingers combing gently through his hair.

“I thought you were doin’ enough talkin’ for the both of us,” Dean replied, trying for one of his patented obnoxious grins, but not quite hitting the mark if Cas’s briefly pinched brows were anything to go by. Cas tried to return his grin but it didn’t really reach his eyes. He pulled Dean’s forehead against his with the fingers he had coiled in his hair. “Cas?”

“Yes?”

“What if we couldn’t have kids?” Dean’s heart started pounding as soon as he blurted the words out, refusing to raise his eyes to Cas’s. Stupid. Stupid. He shouldn’t’ve said anything. It was pretty fucking obvious Cas wanted kids and Dean wasn’t ready to hear the answer to his question.

“What do you mean what if we couldn’t have kids?” Cas asked carefully, Dean could feel his brow furrow slightly beneath his own.

“I mean… If for some reason we couldn’t, just, would you still wanna marry me?” Might as well just spit it all out since he’d been idiotic enough to even start this conversation.

Cas jerked his head back in surprise. “Dean. Look at me.”

Dean raised his eyes tentatively. Cas’s eyes were blazing.

“I chose you, and I’m never changing my mind.”

“Even-”

“Yes, even if anything, Dean. Even if you killed someone or lost your mind and decided you were king of the bees. Even if for whatever reason that you’re choosing not to tell me, we can’t have kids.”

Dean searched Cas’s eyes, looking for doubt, for anything other than the fire in his eyes right now that told him he had never been more sure of anything in his life. When he was finally reassured that Cas was being honest with him his throat felt so tight he could barely get any words out. “Thanks.”

Cas’s brows pulled up in the middle and he looked even more concerned. “Dean where is this coming from?”

“We should really get ready for work.” Dean tried to pull away but Cas just tightened his hold on him.

_“Dean.”_

“I-I… used to do some shitty things when I was a dumb kid. Some of it’s still on my record. I just… I don’t know what the rules are for adopting kids. What if we go to talk to some adoption agency and they decide we’re not fit parents ‘cause of me?”

Cas’s eyes softened and he combed his fingers through Dean’s hair soothingly. “People with criminal records can still adopt, Dean. The charges that would really hinder you in the adoption process would be if you were charged with rape, child molestation or domestic violence. Were you ever charged with any of those things?”  
  
Dean gave Cas a dry look. “No.”

“Well then hopefully we’ll be okay. I still need to do some more thorough research on the topic.”

A small, fond, smile replaced Dean’s frown. He felt a weight in his chest ease. “Why’re you so smart?”

“Well someone’s gotta pick up your slack,” Cas teased with a wink.

“Jackass.” Dean smacked Cas in the side and rolled out of bed.

  
~~~<><><>~~~

  
Apparently Dean was one of the only people in the whole school tall enough to install the new ceiling projectors. And since he had a free period Adler had assigned him the task. At least the school only had enough money for four new projectors. He was already on the last one.

He grinned as he closed in on the door to Cas’s classroom, projector under arm and screws and screwdriver in his back pocket. If he was being completely honest he didn’t really mind having an excuse to come visit Cas in the middle of the day.

He rapped on the door before cracking it open and stepping in, greeted by a sea of turned heads, Cas’s at the front of the classroom.

“Can I help you, Mr. Winchester?” Cas asked with the same small grin that flitted across his face every time he called Dean ‘Mr. Winchester’.

Dean lifted the projector under his arm slightly, drawing Cas’s gaze to it. “I’m installing the new ceiling projectors.”

“Why are you doing that? Don’t you have a class?”

“Nope.” Dean grinned and came further into the classroom, looking up at the track in the ceiling where he was gonna be installing the new projector. His gaze lowered to directly below that, landing on Sarah’s desk. “Hey, Sarah, do you mind if I use your desk for a moment?”

Sarah’s eyes widened slightly, dark skin flushing at the extra attention Dean had inadvertently drawn to her. “Um, sure.”

“Thanks!” Dean smiled warmly at her, slightly apologetic. He turned back to Cas. “Okay, just um, carry on. I’ll be out of your hair in a few minutes.”

Cas was watching him with distrustful, narrowed eyes and hands firmly on his hips. “What do you need to use Sarah’s desk f- Dean!”

Dean had stepped up onto the desk, looking down at Cas’s wide eyes with a small frown while the rest of the class laughed. “How do you think I’m gonna install a _ceiling_ projector? I’m not ten feet tall, Cas!”

Cas opened his mouth to argue but shut it with a snap.

“You call Mr. Novak Cas?” One of the students asked. Dean looked around for the source of the voice, finding Helen, a usually somewhat shy student, giggling behind her fingers. A few other students called out with similar questions, apparently finding the nickname ‘Cas’ highly amusing.

Dean rolled his eyes and lifted the projector up, taking one of the screws out of his back pocket and starting to screw it in. “I don’t go home and call my boyfriend ‘Mr. Novak’ guys, don’t you think that would be weirder?”

“I just kind of assumed you always called him Novak.”

Dean glanced down to find Jake looking like he was having some sort of revelation. Dean chuckled, the desk below him wobbling slightly as he screwed in the projector. He almost fell over again when his legs were suddenly being squeezed and he looked down to find Cas holding onto him tightly, cheek slightly smushed into his thigh.

“‘s that really necessary, Cas?”

“Dean, you are not as wary of certain things as you should be,” Cas informed him with a slightly crazed look in his eye. “You get a cold and are sure you have throat cancer, but if someone handed you a ladder that was rotting and had rungs falling off left and right and told you to go fix a sparking light bulb you’d climb right up without a question.”

Dean sputtered out noises of protest. “That’s a bit dramatic.”

“Remember the roof incident?” Cas asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dean’s lips formed a thin line and he looked back up at the ceiling, focusing on screwing in the projector.

There was a scattered chorus of, “What’s the roof incident?” “What roof incident?” “Roof???” Around the classroom.

Dean kept his lips tightly closed. He was not gonna be the one to tell that embarrassing story. He could feel the vibrations of Cas’s silent laughter against his thigh. “Cas, if you tell them, I’m gonna bring in that video you and Dorothy made.”

Cas’s laughter stopped and he hissed, “Dean that would not be an appropriate thing to share with students.”

“Why, ‘cause you were rollerblade dancing?” Dean spoke the last of his sentence a bit loudly, smirking as the classroom broke out into raucous laughter.

“No, because we were very drunk,” Cas whispered. “But that’s nothing compared to the ROOF INCIDENT.” Cas exclaimed the words ‘ROOF INCIDENT’, in such a dramatic manner that it brought everyone’s attention back to him and reduced Dean to teary eyed laughter.

“I’m gonna tell the story,” Cas informed him rebelliously, cocking his hip out slightly and adjusting his hold on Dean’s thighs as he got into what must’ve been his storytelling stance. He looked out over his classroom with a very somber expression. “This story should be a warning to all of you, to always follow instructions, especially when it comes to things you know nothing about. Like fixing a leak in the roof.” He looked pointedly up at Dean. “Just because you’re a man does not mean you inherently know how to fix everything.”

“I followed all your instructions, you just didn’t give them very well,” Dean added pettily.

“No you did not. You said ‘Yeah, yeah, I got it,’ and then climbed up onto our roof and smashed an even bigger hole in it.”

“I had to scrap all the bad shingles before I could re-shingle it, Cas. That’s just common sense.”

“You almost fell through.”  
  
“My leg was only stuck for a few minutes.”

Cas made a noise of frustration and Dean bit his cheek to keep himself from grinning, gaze fixed dutifully on the ceiling projector he was screwing in.

“You are the most ridiculous and frustrating man I have ever met, Dean Winchester.”

Dean reached down to ruffle Cas’s hair, getting a squinty eyed glare and stifled laugh from Cas and a smattering of ‘Awww’s and other teasing remarks from around the classroom. “There.” Dean twisted in the last screw and tucked the screwdriver back into his pocket. “All done. Can you release me now, Cas?”

Cas released him a little hesitantly, watching Dean balanced on Sarah’s desk with cautious eyes. Dean was about to just step down but Cas suddenly stuck his hand out, looking a little shy as he met Dean’s eye. They liked to tease each other in front of the students but anything genuine shared in front of a crowd was usually enough to turn them both beet red. Dean smiled fondly and took Cas’s hand before anyone had time to think anything of it, hopping down from the desk and managing not to tip it over. (He may have tipped over a desk earlier in the day, not that he’d ever be telling Cas about that.)

“Thanks, Cas.”

A small smile that hit Cas’s eyes before it kissed his lips had the corners of his mouth turning up. Dean could feel Cas’s fingers start to slip out of his so he held on tighter for just a moment, tugging Cas in abruptly so Dean could drop his lips to Cas’s cheek and watch him blush. Cas smile widened as the tops of his cheeks pinked and he stepped back towards his chalkboard. “Thank you for installing the new projector, Mr. Winchester. Now go, you’re a massive distraction.”

Dean grinned and sauntered towards the door with a wave and a loud, “See ya at home, schnookums!”

“See ya, Deanie weanie.”

Dean stopped dead in his tracks to take in Cas’s perfectly deadpan expression. The students were all snickering but Cas remained stoic except for the small twinkle in his eye. ‘I’m gonna kill you for that one,’ Dean mouthed, drawing his finger across his throat to make sure his message was clear.

Cas finally cracked a grin and raised his eyebrow slightly. “Try me, Winchester.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in order, what Cas said in Russian was "Yes you are." And "You're very pretty this morning."
> 
> Hey, would you look at that? It didn't take me three more months to update? Yay!
> 
> Also, the wedding is coming. I promise I won't drag it out for another three years. :)


	54. Chapter 54

Cas fidgeted with his coffee mug _again_ , leaving his cereal practically untouched in front of him.

Dean squinted at him but decided to just wait it out, Cas’d tell him what was on his mind eventually. Plus Dean’s mouth was currently filled with cocoa puffs.

Cas ran a hand through his dark nest of hair, if anything just making it worse. Dean continued to audibly chew his cereal as he watched his fiance drum his fingers anxiously on the tabletop.

“So um,” Cas squeaked out. He coughed and readjusted himself, straightening out his shoulders and finally meeting Dean’s amused eyeline. “I want to talk to you about something.”

“Kinda figured.” Dean grinned. “What’s got you all worked up, Novak?”

Cas met his teasing smirk with a flat look that quickly gave way, exposing the nerves on his face as plain as day. Dean sighed and reached across the table, dropping his hand over Cas’s before he could fidget with that damn coffee mug again.

“Cas, whatever you wanna say, just say it. It’s just me, what the hell are you so worked up about?”

Cas’s lashes swept upwards, wide doe eyes boring into Dean’s. “So… you know how I was raised… more, ‘traditionally’ I guess you could say.”

Dean fought hard not to roll his eyes as Cas took his hand out from under Dean’s so that he could air quote. “Mhm.”

“Well, me and my siblings were always told that the right thing to do was to wait until marriage to have sex…”

Dean narrowed his eyes slightly, wondering where the hell this was going. Cas was kinda past the point of purity. Oh god, maybe he wanted to ‘reclaim his virginity’, Dean was pretty sure he’d read an article about that somewhere.

“I’m aware that our relationship is far from ‘traditional’, and that we started having sex long before marriage was even a thought in our heads. But um… I was thinking, and, well I always kind of liked the idea of waiting till marriage. I know it’s ridiculous and impractical. But, I don’t know, I always found it sort of, romantic.”

“Mhmm…” Dean wasn’t sure he liked where this was going.

“I think we should stop having sex until we’re married.”

A too big mouthful of cocoa puffs slid painfully down Dean’s throat as he swallowed. His eyes were wide and he was pretty sure he was wearing what Sam and Cas both lovingly referred to as his ‘wtf’ face. “Wh- bu- _why?_ Sex is- sex is great! Why would we _stop?”_

Dean was close to being horrified. Stop having sex??? Until _marriage?_ Who the fuck were they supposed to be, fuckin’ Mary and Joseph or whatever?

“It’s only a month away, Dean. It’s not like I’m saying we should never have sex again. I just think it’ll make our wedding night more special.” Cas’s cheeks were pink as he crossed his arms over his chest defensively. It was obvious that this was important and personal to Cas.

“You know, I changed my mind, we can bring a whole hive of bees to the ceremony. We can just set them loose in my Uncle’s junk yard. That would be pretty special, huh?” Dean tried desperately. “Probably way more special than any kind of month long abstinence from sex.”

Cas perked up slightly at the mention of the bees, but his arms remained crossed tightly over his chest. “Dean. You can’t bribe me out of this. I’ve made my decision. I’m not fucking you or getting fucked by you until we’re legally married.”

“Sooo… how about blow jobs?” Dean leaned forward, his chair scooting with him an inch or so.

Cas narrowed his eyes.

“Hand jobs?” His chair screeched on the wood as he hopped closer again.

“Dean.”

“Dry humping?” Dean squeaked desperately, his chair practically screaming as he shoved closer.

“ _Dean_.”

“Can we at least make out?”

Cas looked up, mouth screwed to the side as he seemed to think about this one. “Fine. But hands stay above the waist.”  
  
Dean gave a constrained but enthusiastic fist pump and then reassessed. This was not his proudest moment. He was in his thirties, he shouldn’t be that excited about hands above the waist making out.

His gaze caught on Cas’s dry-lipped smile and he sighed, leaning across the small table to steal a quick kiss.

“When I said we could make out I didn’t mean right now,” Cas laughed softly, warm breath making Dean’s lips tingle.

He caught those plush lips between his own again, fingers winding easily into Cas’s thick hair. The kiss was warm and comfortable, cozy even as it became more of a makeout session than a kiss.

“Okay, okay.” Cas pulled away, a hand on Dean’s chest to maintain the distance between them. “We have to get to work, malysh.” His smile was apologetic as he pecked Dean on the cheek, stepping away from the table to rinse the uneaten cereal out of his bowl.

Dean tried to tamp down his disappointment, joining Cas at the sink to drop his bowl in unceremoniously. “So you really think you can last a whole month without _this?”_ Dean gestured to his body with a raised brow.

Cas looked at Dean like he was a moron and returned his raised brow with a much more impressive one. “I think I’ll survive.”

“Well I guess we’ll see,” Dean wagered.

His fiance’s steely gaze narrowed. “I’m taking this seriously, Dean. I’m gonna be as celibate as a _real_ priest.”

“I don’t know if that’s a great example to use.” Dean backed out of the kitchen with an obnoxious, know-it-all grin. “We’ll just see, Cas. I bet I’ll have your dick in some part of me by the end of the week.”

Cas grumbled in russian and rolled his eyes, shoving past Dean as he clambered up the stairs to get ready for work.

“A week!” Dean called after him.

“V tvoikh mechtakh, simpatichnyy mal'chik!” Cas shouted back.

“Pfft.” Dean crossed his arms, glaring at the empty stairs. He really needed to learn some russian.

 

~~~<><><>~~~

 

“A _month?”_ Charlie repeated, the same horrified look on the redhead’s face that Dean had worn this morning.

Benny chuckled, shaking his head at the two of them. “A month is nothing, just a blip in the grand scheme o’ things,” he drawled.

Dean tossed an annoyed look at the large, mellow man who often referred to everyone as ‘brother’ or ‘sister’. “So you’d be totally chill being completely abstinent for a month? Even if you were _engaged?”_

“Brother, I’ve been abstinent a lot longer than a month before. Hell when you met me I think I was goin’ on almost a year.”

“Hm.” Charlie looked thoughtful, her chin propped up on her fist. “So is that why you used to flirt so much with Dean? Thirsty?” She smirked as the two men at the table blushed and stammered about how there was never any sort of ‘flirting’ between the two of them.

“Dean’s not my type anyway,” Benny concluded their stammering, blushing deeply and avoiding Dean’s eye just as Dean was avoiding his.

“Yeah, I’m not into bears, I’m into twinks like Cas.”

They both threw Dean a _look_ at that.

“I’m not a twink,” Cas called from his table across the room. Sometimes he insisted on using his free periods to actually do work in the teacher’s lounge, which meant he sat as far away from Dean, Charlie and Benny as the room would physically allow. It was a pretty ridiculous setup to be perfectly honest. “If anything I’m practically a bear.”

“Wow, wow wow wow, okay. Nope.” Charlie shook her head disappointedly at the pair of them. “Neither of you have a very firm grasp on reality it seems.”

“Okay well neither does Benny,” Cas piped up, pointing an accusatory finger at the large man across the room, looking and sounding like a child who didn’t want to be the only one in trouble. “He _still_ flirts with Dean sometimes. Which is fine,” Cas added quickly. “I know it’s innocent.”

“Cas does have a point,” Charlie agreed, judgemental gaze shifting from Cas to Benny.

“Do you guys have to talk to each other from across the room?” Ms. Davidson griped. “You’re not the only ones in here you know.”

Now it was all of their turns to look like guilty children. Dean kicked a chair out at their table. “Cas stop pretending to work and come sit with us,” Dean whispered across the room.

“I’m not pretending,” Cas grumbled, but picked up his notebooks and oversized binders and took a seat at their table. He immediately fixed Benny with a knowing stare and an intimidating raised brow. “Benny, you most definitely flirt with Dean.”

Benny looked like an animal backed into a corner as he floundered under all three of their gazes. “I mean- I- you’re an attractive man and all Dean, but I don’t flirt with married men- or soon to be married anyhow. I mean I’m married myself too, are none o’ y’all takin’ that into account? I’ve been married goin’ on a year now.”

Dean thought back over the majority of his interactions with Benny. Okay… maybe Benny was flirting with him a _little._

“You’re just confusing my southern hospitality with flirting.”

“Mmm,” Dean protested. “I think you kinda have a thing for me. It’s okay man, I get it, I’m hot stuff.” He smirked as Benny raised his gaze to the sky like he was asking the lord himself to save him from Dean’s smartassery.

“Just admit it,” Charlie prodded.

Benny’s light eyes flitted between the three of their grins as he sighed defeatedly. “I mean maybe if we had met in some other lifetime I mighta bought you a drink.”

“Ha!” Charlie crowed, jabbing a finger in Benny’s face. “I _knew_ it!”

Benny fixed her with a flat look and Charlie seemed to realize herself, her cheeks heating slightly as she retook her seat.

“Well,” she said defensively. “I _did_ know it.”

Cas grinned and reached his fist out to Charlie, who looked between him and his extended fist.

“What are you doing?”

“Fist bump. This is my thing now.”

Charlie stared at his fist for another moment before shrugging and joyfully returning his fist bump. Dean and Benny both shook their heads.

“Don’t encourage him,” Dean groaned.

“Dean says I’m not ‘cool enough’ to be a person who fist bumps,” Cas informed Charlie. “But apparently Benny is.”

“Dean,” Charlie scolded.

“I’m not gonna lie to him, Charlie!”

She just narrowed her eyes further. “You’re totally cool enough to be a person who fist bumps, Cas. You’re fuckin’ rad.” She reached her fist out to him with a wide grin and Cas beamed as he returned her fist bump.

“Thank you, Charlie.” They both gave Dean a smug look and he just rolled his eyes. He really did not need Charlie encouraging this fist bump mistake, even if Cas did look adorably dorky every time he attempted it.

  
~~~<><><>~~~

  
Bluish light from the TV filled their dim living room. The two men were snuggled together on Cas’s hideous but insanely comfortable couch, Dean was happy to for once be the big spoon, arm wrapped around Cas’s middle and cheek settled on Cas’s mess of hair. Doctor Sexy was sprinting through the hospital while “How to Save a Life” played, which meant their patient was sure to die and Dean was already tearing up.

“Are you already crying?” Cas asked, linking their fingers together in a comforting gesture despite rolling his eyes as well.

“How to save a life is playing, Cas! That poor woman is gonna die, she’s got kids!”

Cas tried to hide his laugh with a cough. Dean bit at the top of his ear in retaliation. “Ow! Did you just bite my ear?” Cas twisted around to stare at Dean in bewilderment.

“You deserved it, cold hearted bastard.”

“You know I don’t get into these shows like you. I like documentaries.”

Dean shook his head with a mighty eyeroll. “Yeah, you’ll cry for the death of the bees but not this poor woman who was impaled by a stop sign.”

“The mass extinction of the bees is a tragedy,” Cas grumbled, twisting back around to face the TV again and scooting back further into Dean. Dean rolled his eyes again but smiled lovingly at the side of Cas’s head, dropping a kiss to the corner of his jaw. He pressed his nose behind Cas’s ear, nuzzling slightly as his hand slid up Cas’s chest. He let his lips ghost along Cas’s neck, grinning as he shivered.

Dean could hear Cas’s breath catch in his throat as he sucked his earlobe into his mouth, letting his teeth graze it. He grinned and pressed lingering kisses into the side of his fiance’s neck, wishing he was in a position where he could get access to his delicate throat. Cas hummed in content, squirming against Dean’s chest as he sucked a bruise over his throbbing pulse.

“We should stop,” Cas protested softly. Dean watched as his lashes fluttered softly, pink lips parting with a delicate gasp.

“I’ll keep my hands above the waist,” Dean promised with a devious smirk, fingers flirting with the hem of Cas’s sweatshirt.

“You’re infuriating,” Cas breathed out, but didn’t ask Dean to stop. He slipped his hand beneath Cas’s oversized sweatshirt, palm sliding up his bare chest. Muscles jumped under the travel of Dean’s hand. His fingertips tripped over Castiel’s ribs and his fiance was squirming again. _Fuck_ it was hot when Cas was like this, so sensitive. He knew if Cas just _let him_ travel below the waist he’d be so needy tonight. He was already practically grinding back into Dean.

“How the hell am I the one who’s infuriating when you’re literally writhing against me and you won’t let me fuck you,” Dean pointed out. He nipped at Cas’s jaw with a frustrated huff. Cas just smiled and dragged blunt nails up Dean’s forearm until he could fit his hand over Dean’s and link their fingers together. “That’s really not helping my hardon.”

“That’s really not my problem,” Cas retorted.

Cas being an asshole really didn’t help his hardon either. Goddamnit why was that so hot? Dean barely refrained from whining like a needy little bitch. “You’re a dick.”

Cas’s throaty chuckle _did_ make Dean whine. He grabbed his chin and turned Cas’s smug face so that he could get a real kiss, the rest of Cas’s body twisting to follow. The kiss was needy, Doctor Sexy all but forgotten in the background as Dean licked into Cas’s mouth.

The funny thing is, he was pretty sure if Cas hadn’t declared that they were going to be abstinent for a month this morning, they would probably just be having a quiet night watching some good ol’ fashioned medical dramas. But being told he wasn’t going to be having sex for a month, made Dean think a _lot_ about all the sex he wasn’t going to be having, and then just sex in general, and then he just got really horny. He’d pretty much been thinking about sex all day. He wanted a fucking dick in him.

His fingers curled over the hard plane of Cas’s hip bone, digging into his skin as Dean gasped into his mouth. Cas practically groaned, biting at Dean’s lower lip, and palming his cheek.

“We’re not going to have sex,” Cas reminded him breathlessly, shoving his tongue back into his mouth before Dean had the chance to respond. Dean’s thumb grazed over the stretch marks on the inside of Cas’s hip, he was so shy about them and Dean found it endlessly endearing.

“Maybe just a little bit?” Dean tried.

Cas breathed out a laugh and continued to abuse Dean’s lips. “No,” He managed firmly between breathless kisses.

Dean was about to ask again when they were interrupted by the shrill ring of their landline. Cas pulled away first, flushed and rumpled with a self-satisfied smirk curving that pretty mouth of his.

“Who even calls that number?” Dean complained as Cas got up to answer it, his boner mouth-wateringly obvious in his pink pajama pants.

“Our parents,” Cas responded, the situation in his pants calming down considerably as he ducked into the kitchen. “Hello?” He switched to russian almost immediately and Dean sat up. His tone wasn’t exactly happy, but at least there wasn’t any shouting… yet.

He shuffled into the doorway, leaning up against the doorjamb and catching a slightly disgruntled Cas’s eye. He leaned back onto the counter as he continued speaking in russian to who Dean assumed was his mother. He straightened up when he heard his own name in there. Cas caught his eye again, shaking his head slightly.

“Ladno, ladno. Uvidimsya, mama.” He hung up, tossing the phone on the countertop instead of setting it carefully in the cradle like he usually did.

“What was it?” Dean asked warily.

“She wants to come out a few days before the wedding so she can meet your family.”

“Why the hell does she want to meet _my_ family? I thought she didn’t even want us together.”

Cas shook his head and looked to the heavens for help. “I have no idea what goes on in that woman's head, so don’t ask me, I have no fucking idea what her thought process behind this is.”

Dean crossed his arms, chewing on his bottom lip as he thought about what both of their parents meeting might look like. “Maybe Naomi and John will get along.”

“Oh god.” Cas looked slightly sick as he thought about that. “They might both just decide it’s best to off me.”

“No one’s offin’ anyone, drama queen.” Dean shuffled further into the kitchen, reaching around Cas to start the kettle. “I’m gonna make you some tea or whatever you like to call that hot leaf water, and you’re gonna relax, and not focus on this, because if you keep stressing about this all your hair is gonna fall out.” Dean gave Cas a stern look as he told him this and Cas nodded, inhaling a deep breath.

“Yeah, okay.”

“You know… there’s a lot of other pretty great ways to relax,” Dean added with a grin and a suggestive glance down the length of Cas’s body.

Cas smacked his bicep. “Don’t undress me with your eyes.”

“Can I use my hands?”

“Ha ha, very smooth, Winchester.” He turned around to grab a mug out of the cupboard, muttering, “can’t believe I asked you out. Corny little shit.”

Dean bit his cheek to contain his smile, watching Cas push about ten mugs aside to find the one Dean had gotten him for christmas, that was of course also bee themed. “We’ll be fine, Cas, even if we have to put up with both of our parents for a few days.”

Cas shot him a dubious look.

Dean reached behind the cereal on top of the fridge to grab one of Cas’s tea bags. He tossed it to Cas, who thankfully didn’t drop the mug in order to catch it. It’d happened before.

“It’s not like we’re alone, we got each other. If we had to spend time with our parents separately, then I’d be worried.” He shrugged with an easy smile. “We got this.”

Cas still seemed dubious, the lines under his eyes more prominent in the pale kitchen light, his hair a disheveled mess and his hands swallowed up by his sweatshirt sleeves. After another moment of doubtful contemplation he sighed and snatched Dean’s hand, kissing his knuckles and shutting his eyes as he held Dean’s palm to his cheek. His thumb passed over Cas’s smooth cheekbone, fingertips stretching into the short curls above his ear.

They could get through this. One more month. One month and then they’d be married. And all the stress would be in the rear view mirror. Well, most of the stress.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you guys I hadn't abandoned this! 
> 
> Also in order, what Cas says in russian was "in your dreams, pretty boy" and "okay, okay, see you then mom."
> 
> I'm sorry this is a short chapter! I just got a sudden rush of inspiration and wrote this all in one sitting, and then of course I had to share it with you guys. I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been going through some shit. I've missed this story a lot and I've missed interacting with you guys. Hope it's not as long next time. <3
> 
> I also just reread all the comments on the last chapter and got completely misty eyed and may have shed a few tears. You all make me feel so loved and you just make me feel like I've actually created something good. It just means a hell of a lot.


	55. Chapter 55

Cas was having nightmares. Dean knew this because he was a light sleeper. He had been getting woken almost every night by a door slamming shut as Cas locked himself in the bathroom, or by Cas jolting awake with a gasp, or the worst, when Cas cried in his sleep. Cas was hardly sleeping at all because of it, he shuffled around during the day like a zombie, barely speaking if he didn’t have to.

It was more than a little worrying. The worst part of it all was that Cas refused to acknowledge it. Every time Dean tried to bring it up he was quickly shut down with a snapped ‘I’m fine.’ Which clearly wasn’t true, but Dean didn’t want to push him, so he always let it drop.

But this was getting out of hand, so instead of turning left towards their home, he continued heading straight down the road and out of the city. Cas didn’t even notice, he was staring out the window completely unaware of their surroundings, his mind was somewhere else altogether.

He blinked when Dean shifted into park, looking around and realizing that they were most definitely not in their driveway. Instead they were at the end of a road that Dean wasn’t sure technically qualified as one, just at the edge of a field that, before Dean had met Cas, was just a place he liked to come to clear his head.

“Why are we here?” Cas asked. Dean’s chest ached when he noticed the bruises that had formed beneath Castiel’s eyes from lack of sleep.

Dean settled back into the worn leather of his seat and looked out across the wheat fields surrounding them. “Just a good spot to clear your head.”

“I don’t need to clear my head,” Cas grumbled quietly, obviously catching on to why Dean had driven them out here and getting grumpy about it. The bench seat creaked and screeched as Cas got stubbornly comfortable. Dean didn’t have to glance over to know his arms were crossed tightly over his chest and he was most likely glaring at the honey-gold wheat field visible through the windshield.

Dean could be patient. He understood very well what it felt like to have a difficult time talking about things. Especially feelings. So he rolled down his window, letting the warm breeze drip through, moving slowly in the heat, and he prepared to wait.

It didn’t even take ten minutes. Psh, and people said _Cas_ was stubborn. Dean would’ve held out at least twenty minutes, possibly thirty.

“They’re about my mom.”

Dean looked at Cas, who was squinting out the windshield, fidgeting with his hands in his lap. “Tell me about one of them.”

A sour expression crossed over his face, but he answered Dean anyway. “It’s a recurring dream. I’m a kid again. It’s always starts out pleasantly, I’m playing with one of my siblings, or you-”

“You dream about me?” Dean wanted to slap himself for interrupting, he knew this was hard enough for Cas to talk about, he didn’t need to be interrupted with stupid questions, but it had just burst out. It was a ridiculous question, Cas was his fiance, of course he’d had dreams about Dean. And what was even more ridiculous was that thinking about Cas dreaming about him made his stomach all fluttery.

Cas squinted at Dean with a small head tilt. “Of course I dream about you. You’re in most of my dreams, Dean.”

“Oh.” Dean could feel his cheeks heating and couldn’t help but smile.

Cas rolled his eyes and smiled at his hands. “Smeshnoy chelovek…” he muttered, barely above a whisper.

Russian bastard.

“Anyway, so the dream…” Dean prodded.

Cas nodded, still staring at his hands as the smile faded from his lips. “I’m a kid again, and I’m playing with you, or one of my siblings, and we do something wrong. I never know what we do wrong but my mother comes rushing in then and she’s so _angry_ with us.” Castiel paused, jaw twitching to the side before he swallowed thickly. “Then she beats whoever I’m playing with and I can’t do anything about it. Then I wake up.”

“Why do you think you keep having that dream?” Dean asked softly, doing his best to play therapist and keep his own emotions out of the situation.

Cas shrugged offhandedly, already tensing up. “I don’t know, Dean. Stuff like that happened in my childhood, I repressed a lot of it, it’s probably just bubbling up from my subconscious.”

“Stuff like that happened?” Dean repeated, trying to keep the anger and sickness he felt out of his voice.

Cas shrugged jerkily again, not meeting Dean’s eye as he chewed on his cheek. “My mom was always mad. We weren’t very good kids. She was already under so much stress and we didn’t exactly help. We were loud and messy. We never did anything right.”

Dean’s ribs clenched around his heart. Cas never liked to talk about his mom, or his childhood much for that matter, so Dean knew next to nothing about either. Hearing Cas tell Dean that he was ‘just a bad kid’ broke his heart.

“I mean it wasn’t like it was really that bad for me anyway. She went more after Gabe and Lucifer than me and Raph.” Cas’s arms drew tighter over his chest the longer he talked.

“Went after?”

“Do you need me to spell it out for you?” Cas snapped. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a breath, his shoulders dropping from their tense position. “Sorry. I don’t… know how to talk about this. I don’t like to.”

Dean’s eyebrows pinched and he reached across the seat to rest a hand on Cas’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. He quickly let his hand drop, he wasn’t sure Cas wanted any sort of physical contact right now. “It’s okay. I get it, that shit’s hard to talk about. My dad smacked me around when I was a kid. For a long time I just thought it was normal, I thought all families were like that. When I realized it wasn’t… well I wasn’t quick to open up about it.”

Cas tipped his head back against the seat, watching Dean with those sad ancient eyes that Dean was sure could see every single thought that flitted through his mind. He sighed. “I always knew my family wasn’t normal, but it never crossed my mind that my mother was wrong about anything. If she punished us I was always sure she had good reason. The only time it really upset me was when she hurt my siblings, because for the most part I knew that they didn’t deserve what they were getting. But it didn’t really matter what I thought, I was a kid, I was completely powerless.”

Castiel stared at a small mark on the car ceiling, reaching up to run his finger over it.

“I still feel powerless around her. The only difference is now I know she’s wrong. I just have to fight to remember it.” He swallowed, blue eyes shiny and jaw stiff. “I have this feeling of impending doom. Like when she shows up again she’ll take everything away like she used to.”

Dean slid over, closing the foot of distance between them and wrapping Cas up in his arms. He snuggled his cheek into the fluffy curls atop his fiance’s head. “You might feel powerless around her but you’re not anymore, Cas. You’re not powerless at all.”

Cas hid his face in Dean’s shoulder, arms wrapped tight around his middle as he shook quietly.

“You don’t let anyone tell you what to think, or how to behave, or what to do. You’re probably the bossiest person I know. Not in a bad way,” Dean tacked on quickly. Grinning a little he added, “You know I like being told what to do. Sometimes.”

Cas huffed out a small laugh. “Dean,” he chastised. He lifted his head, eyelashes wet but a timid smile pulling up the corners of his mouth.

“Y’know I’m kinda bossy too, but people never listen to me. They listen to you though, cause you’re powerful as hell, Cas.”

Cas’s smile grew shy and his gaze fell downward.

“Cas you had a traumatic childhood, and you could’ve easily kept repeating the abusive cycle that your mother probably learned from her parents. But you’re not like her, you’re gentle and you’re kind and _ridiculously_ patient. You’re fucking amazing, alright?”

Cas’s dark lashes swept upwards as he met Dean’s gaze again. “Alright.” His voice was dry and cracked but there was a warmth in his eyes that told Dean he was trying, he wasn’t just blowing him off.

  
~~~<><><>~~~

  
Cas had another nightmare that night, but instead of running off and locking himself in the bathroom, he stayed and let Dean hold him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I promise I'm working on a full length chapter that ISN'T a bummer. But I just wanted to put something out cuz I actually have NO patience, like, none.
> 
> What Cas call's Dean in russian is basically "ridiculous man" 
> 
> Cas's childhood is mostly derived from my own experiences so please just trust that I understand having/not having a relationship with a character like Naomi, it's very complex and it doesn't always make sense. 
> 
> Also I am still working on the next chapter for my other story and that will be out soon as well. 
> 
> I've missed writing a lot, it's really one of my favorite things in the world. <3


End file.
